Red
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une rousse caractérielle qui ne souffre pas de timidité et ayant du cran. Sa spécialité ? Se demander ce qu'elle a bien put faire au Bon Dieu pour mérité ça.
1. Introduction : Le début de l'histoire

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Introduction : Le début de l'histoire.**

Une petite fille de cinq ans courrait en riant. Elle essayait d'échapper à son père qui voulait la jeter dans la mare pour la punir de l'avoir arrosé. Elle adorait chahuter, jouer, son père, apprendre, rire avec lui. Mais ils passaient si peu de temps ensemble. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que son père cherchait à aider Dieu avec un truc appelé « science ». La petite fille se demandait si ça se mangeait et son père avait ri lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. Elle aurait voulut que ce jour ne finisse jamais. Ils ne pouvaient passer que quatre petits mois ensemble.

Mais un jour, sa mère était partie faire une course et n'était jamais revenue. Tout ce qui restait d'elle lorsqu'elle avait disparut étaient ses vêtements et son chapelet d'ivoire retrouvés dans une rue couverte de poussière. C'est à partir de ce jour que son père avait arrêté d'aller à l'église et s'était mit à boire. Elle aurait tant voulut pouvoir alléger le cœur de cet homme qui en un jour était devenu tout pour elle. Son père. Pour elle il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. On perd trop facilement les gens que l'on aime pour s'attacher à ceux qui nous entourent.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Lorsqu'elle eut six ans, alors qu'elle rentrait de l'école, un monstre surgit devant la fillette. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Innocence, ACTIVATION, entendit-elle.

BOUM !

- Tu vas bien petite ?

Tremblante, l'enfant rouvrir ses yeux et vit un homme devant elle. Il lui souriait gentiment.

- Viens je vais te raccompagner chez ton père.

- Tu connais mon papa ?

- Oui.

L'homme savait qui était le père de l'enfant. Il n'avait encore vu cette couleur de cheveux que chez une personne. Un scientifique travaillant au QG de l'ordre que l'on venait de découvrir un compatible avec une Innocence : Marian Cross. Les mêmes cheveux, le même regard... On ne pouvait pas se tromper. Le nouvel exorciste avait été très clair, s'il devait devenir un «élu de Dieu», sa fille devait venir vivre avec lui. Tout autre compromis était inutile. «On» avait accepté à contrecœur. Katarina Cross vivrait au QG avec sa seule famille au lieu d'aller à l'orphelinat.


	2. Chapitre 1 ou quand l'auteur est en pann

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 ou quand l'auteur est en panne d'inspiration pour un titre.**

Cela faisait deux ans que Katarina vivait au QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Deux ans qu'elle voyait son père entre deux missions, deux ans qu'elle n'avait vu qu'un seul autre enfant : Lenalee Lee, une exorciste. Au fils du temps, les deux fillettes étaient devenues proches mais Katarina laissait une barrière qui empêchait à l'autre enfant de la connaître suffisamment pour pouvoir se dire son amie. La seule personne à qui elle racontait tout était son père.

Depuis que le grand frère de Lenalee était venu vivre au QG, l'ambiance était devenue moins calme et le nombre d'accidents avait monté en flèche (on peut se demander pourquoi). Komui adorait la petite Cross qui venait toujours trainer dans la section scientifique pour dire sa phrase favorite qui énerve et embarrasse les adultes: «Pourquoi ?». Lorsque les deux parlaient ensemble, on pouvait finir écrasé par cinq éléphants roses, trois perruches oranges, huit babouins violet à taches vertes, deux rhinocéros bleu vif et quatre rats géants mutants violets et rouges (on se demande ce qu'il est arrivé à ces pauvres bêtes) sans qu'ils ne le remarquent (demander à Reever ça lui est arrivé).

Un jour, alors Katarina jouait tranquillement (pour une fois) avec la poupée que son père lui avait acheté (avec son propre argent, attention), Reever vint chercher la fillette.

- Katy...

Regard noir de l'enfant qui veut dire «comment tu m'as appelé toi ?» ou «tu veux une baffe ?» voire les deux à la fois. Le caractère de la fillette contrastait avec son apparence de petite poupée, donné à la fois par son air innocent et le ruban vert émeraude lui retenait les cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval.

- Katarina, le Grand Intendant veut te voir.

Hochement d'épaule genre «que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?» de l'enfant qui retourna à son occupation.

«Elle passe trop de temps avec son père» pensa Reever.

- Tu veux quoi pour y aller ?

L'enfant lui jeta un emballage vide. Reever le regarda. La petite n'avait plus de chocolat (pourquoi parler alors que l'on peut communiquer par signes voyons). Tous aux abris, elle n'allait pas tarder à se changer en vraie peste si ça durait trop longtemps.

- Je vais en chercher et je te le ramène dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

L'enfant soupira avant de se lever de mauvaise grâce.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

- Voilà, c'est là, lui dit Komui.

L'enfant hocha la tête et rentra dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière chef la conduisit à un lit. Un garçon un peu plus vieux qu'elle y était allongé.

- C'est gentil de venir m'aider à le veiller, il ne faut pas qu'il soit seul lorsqu'il se réveillera.

- Komui m'a dit qu'on avait besoin de moi et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, Madame.

Katarina sentit un regard sur sa nuque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es une drôle de petite fille, toi.

- Merci, répondit la fillette avec un sourire en coin.

L'enfant reporta son attention sur le blessé.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- C'est un exorciste.

- Oh...

Katarina sentait que l'on ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais elle n'insista pas. Que celui qui a dit qu'elle ne savait pas se tenir lève la main qu'elle sache de qui elle doit faire de la vie un enfer.

- Comme il a de la fièvre, il faut s'assurer que le linge qu'il a sur le front reste humide, ce sera ton travail aujourd'hui d'accord ?

- Oui.

(Pourquoi Katarina envoie tout le monde bouler sauf l'infirmière chef ? Parce qu'elle n'est ni folle, ni suicidaire et qu'elle a de bonnes chances de devenir infirmière ou chercheuse pour la Congrégation de l'Ombre vu qu'elle n'a pas d'Innocence.)

La femme partie laissant la fillette avec son malade. Celui-ci se mit à bouger dans son sommeil, alors la fillette passa sa main dans les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux.

- Alma... souffla-t-il en pleurant.

- Chut, calme toi, tu ne risque plus rien... murmura la fillette.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle eu l'impression que le moindre faux mouvement pouvait briser le garçon. Alors elle se contenta de laisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Soudain le garçon la repoussa.

- Ne me touche pas, je suis un monstre ! lui cria-t-il

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi je vois un humain comme moi.

- Je ne suis pas un humain.

- Ah...

La fillette cola son oreille contre la poitrine du garçon.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je cherche à trouver se qui ne fais pas de toi un humain.

- Tch.

La fillette laissa échapper un petit rire en se redressant et colla la paume de sa main droite à celle de la gauche du garçon.

- Alors tu as un cœur, deux yeux, une bouche, un nez, tu respires et il n'y a pas de différences entre nos mains. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'es pas humain ?

- Tch.

- Je sens que ça va être ta grande réplique. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kanda.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Katarina Sylvia Cross. Ton prénom c'est quoi ?

- ...

- Alors ? (elle insiste à peine)

- Yû, soupira le garçon.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- T'es quoi toi ?

- Je suis une fille. Tu veux jouer avec moi ? (elle n'a pas deux idées en tête celle là ou quoi ?)

Kanda étonné regarda son interlocutrice, elle portait une robe verte assortit au ruban dans ses cheveux, des cheveux rouge et des grands yeux lie-de-vin qui semblaient lire en lui. Il y avait quelque chose de si innocent dans le fond des yeux de la fillette, caché par de l'ironie et du sarcasme.

- Si je peux t'appeler Red... soupira-t-il, n'ayant pas envie d'affronter un adversaire qui semblait avoir réponse à tout.

- D'accord Darky, si Katarina est trop compliquée pour toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Viens je vais te faire visiter et après on ira jouer, dit la fillette nullement impressionnée par l'aura meurtrière autour de garçon.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Cela faisait une semaine que Kanda était arrivé dans le monde de Katarina et il avait découvert que tant qu'elle avait du chocolat et des réponses à ses questions, elle laissait son entourage tranquille. Mais venez l'embêter et vous vous en mordrez les doigts car elle se changera en vrai peste. Seul Kanda semblait être capable de la maitriser lorsqu'elle est en mode « furie » dixit la section scientifique.

La fillette marchait dans les couloirs. Elle serra sa poupée contre elle et rentra dans une chambre. Sans demander l'avis du propriétaire du lit elle se glissa sous la couverture avec ses pieds froids.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna Kanda réveillé par la sensation du froid sur ses jambes.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Quoi ? !

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- J'avais compris l'idée la première fois.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de me répéter ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Tais-toi et dors.

La fillette le regarda avec des yeux tristes. Kanda la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu pars demain.

- Et ?

- Tu vas me manquer.

Kanda serra encore plus la fillette dans ses bras avant de lui dire dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Toi aussi adorable petite peste.

C'est enlacé l'un contre l'autre que le Maréchal Froi Tiedoll les trouva et les réveilla avec un : « C'est mignon! ! ! ! » qui non seulement réveilla toutes les personnes dormant au même étage que les enfants mais aussi le propulsa en tête du classement des emmerdeurs parentés des deux gamins qui n'avaient pas finit d'en baver avec lui (et oui).


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le début de l'aventure ou c

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le début de l'aventure ou comment devenir un exorciste accidentellement.**

A quoi peut-on passer ses journées lorsque l'on vit entourée d'adultes tous plus timbrés les uns que les autres ? Voilà la question existentielle que se posait notre petite Katarina en cette magnifique journée d'automne où elle s'était retrouvée coincée devant l'école où elle allait car «il faut bien occuper la petite» dixit Komui. Komui qui bien entendu était en retard pour venir la chercher (et oui, Katarina s'est rattrapée de la semaine de calme où il y avait Kanda, alors Komui a eu l'idée de génie de l'envoyer à l'école histoire de l'occuper et de lui donner une vie plus adaptée à une enfant de son âge. Après de lui avoir juré qu'un jour elle aura sa peau, elle a finit par accepter (devoir aider Komui dans ses papier en retard en cas de refus a généralement cet effet là)). Alors que le vent faisait virevolter avec la grasse d'un éléphant aveugle et bourré un arbre, Red entendit une musique. C'était un son doux, presque inexistant et ça venait de son sac de bille (elle a réussit à avoir les plus belles de ses camardes du sexe masculin aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas une Cross pour rien).

Bon revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à notre musique. Katarina était déjà passée à autre chose et imaginait les tortures qu'elle pourrait faire subir à monsieur-complex-sister pour avoir oser la faire poireauter à la merci du vent.

- In...no...cen...ce

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il y a derrière moi, dit la fillette alors que la première syllabe l'avait fait sursauter et lâcher son sac de billes.

- Donne-moi l'innocence !

- S'il te plait. On dit « donne-moi l'innocence s'il te plait » quand on est bien élevé... continua-t-elle en se retournant (c'est plus fort qu'elle de faire la mariole, même devant un akuma).

Devant elle se tenait un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans.

- … mon petit. (Oui, elle a parfaitement conscience qu'elle risque de se faire tuer, mais si elle doit mourir autant qu'elle en profite pour se payer la tête de quelqu'un).

Un immense monstre apparut à la place du garçon, ramenant la fillette deux ans en arrière. Elle cria en mettant ses bras devant elle pour ne plus le voir. Red glissa sur ses billes et tomba sur son postérieure avec la grâce et élégance d'un hippopotame défoncé à la moquette. Sa main se retrouva sur une bille qui se mit à faire de la lumière, provocant une vive douleur dans la main de l'enfant. La musique revint plus forte que tout à l'heure dans la tête de la fillette et la boule se changea en poignard. Paralysée, Katarina ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du monstre et ne pensait qu'à cette satanée musique qui lui avait donné mal à la tête.

- Judgement Chain, dit une voix calme inconnue de l'enfant.

L'akuma explosa. La fillette tourna de l'œil et le dernier son qu'elle emporta dans le néant fut :

Katarina ne meurt pas, ton père me tuera, hurla hystérique l'Intendant fou en pleurant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

La première chose que Red pensa c'est qu'elle avait chaud. La deuxième fut qu'elle devait tuer Komui. La troisième : qui est la personne qui m'a sauvée ? Maintenant, elle était devant un grand dilemme : devait-elle ou non ouvrir les yeux ? Si elle les ouvrait, elle devrait subir les questions de l'infirmière-chef et ne pourrait pas quitter l'infirmerie. Si elle les gardait fermés, elle pouvait se rendormir. Le choix fut donc vite fait. Allez, dodo.

- Katy, si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux, je te jette de l'eau froide dessus.

L'enfant reconnue la voix immédiatement et sauta sur l'homme qui avait parlé pour l'enlacer.

- Papa ! ! !

Son père lui rendit son étreinte.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Physiquement je me sens comme si un des rats (les mutants géants) de Komui m'était passé dessus. Moralement j'ai eu encore plus peur que la première fois mais je pense que je peux m'en remettre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air pensif.

- J'aurais préfère que tu restes en lieux sûr jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

La fillette ne dit rien. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas ce que disait son père. Une douleur se fit sentir dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien papa.

- Alors pourquoi t'es tu crispée.

- Ma main… J'ai l'impression que ma paume est brulée.

Son père la relâcha et la regarda. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en la regarda d'un aire nostalgique, comme si ce n'était plus sa petite fille en face de lui, mais la femme qu'elle allait devenir.

- Tu es la chose qui m'est la plus précieuse et il a fallu que tu es le même poids que moi à porter.

- Tu as un nouvel uniforme ! S'exclama la fillette qui n'écoutait déjà plus son père.

Son père portait un uniforme or et noir. C'était maintenant un Maréchal. Elle était fière de lui.

- J'ai également une nouvelle Innocence.

- C'est possible ça ? Tu me diras comment tu as fais ?

- Oui, dit le Maréchal Cross en souriant.

Sa fille ne changerait donc jamais.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

- Donc, si je comprends bien, mon Innocence a prit la forme d'un poignard, personne n'a réussit à lui faire reprendre sa forme originelle et je suis la seule à pouvoir la toucher à main nue.

- Oui.

- Ce qui est bien avec vous, Maitre, c'est que je ne risque pas d'avoir une extinction de voix car j'aurais trop parlé.

- Alors, tais-toi et écoute. Qu'entends-tu ?

La fillette regarda Kevin Yeegar avec un regard qui voulait dire «il a pété une durite le vieux».

- Ce que je veux t'enseigner ne s'apprend pas à l'école ou dans un manuel, Katarina. Alors suit les conseils du vieil homme que je suis, assied-toi, ferme les yeux et écoute ce qui se passe autour de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu réussis cet exercice, tu connaitras la réponse.

La jeune exorciste soupira puis s'assit en tailleur en ronchonnant. Elle avait une brulure au troisième degré à la main et elle se retrouvait à devoir s'assoir dans l'herbe humide.

- Fermes les yeux.

Katarina obéit et se mit à écouter. Au début, elle n'entendit que le vent siffler dans ses oreilles. Puis après ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle entendit. Le bruissement des arbres, le chant du vent, le cours d'eau derrière elle, les oiseaux qui allaient et venaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Alors ?

- C'est beau, Maitre. Tout simplement.

Le Maréchal Yeegar regarda sa jeune élève. C'était la première à resté si longtemps dans le froid dès la première leçon de ce genre. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait voulu lui montrer que la stupidité de cet exercice. La plupart des gens prenaient tout ce qu'il disait pour une vérité acquise à cause de son expérience et de son âge. Il a trouvé une perle rare, une personne capable de réfléchir par elle-même et de reconnaître ses erreurs, même les plus insignifiantes.

- C'est la beauté des choses qui les font si précieuses. Plus personne ne prend le temps d'écouter, les gens préfèrent entendre.

- Il n'y a pas de différence entre les deux.

- Si, il y en a une. Pour communiquer avec quelqu'un, il faut l'écouter, l'entendre ne suffit pas.

La fillette le regarda. Le vieil homme se sentit revenir des années en arrière lorsqu'il se consacrait uniquement à ses élèves.

- Tu peux entendre beaucoup de choses à la fois, mais tu ne peux écouter qu'une seule chose. Tu comprends ?

- J'essaye.

- Alors la leçon est terminée pour l'instant nous la reprendrons plus tard lorsque tu auras eu le temps de méditer sur ce que je viens de te dire.

L'enfant le regarda avec un regard lui annonçant qu'il était en bonne voie pour mettre un peu de sagesse et de calme dans une furie incontrôlable… Pour la plus part des gens. Demain, ils partiraient du quartier général et devraient vivre ensemble pendant un bout de temps. Alors tant mieux si il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien de cette enfant. Après tout ce n'était _que_ la première leçon.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Du camping en famille, le r

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Du camping en famille, le rêve ou les ennuis continuent.**

- Maitre, je vous déteste.

- Tu commences à te répéter ma petite.

- Je ne suis pas petite ! !

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la formation de Katarina et on peut dire qu'elle en avait bavé. Son maitre avait décidé qu'il ferait en sorte qu'elle vive très longtemps et si ça voulait dire qu'elle devait en baver alors, elle en baverait. Une fois, il alla même jusqu'à l'oublier «accidentellement» à Varsovie. La pauvre petite ne parlait pas un mot de polonais, maintenant, elle savait jurer dans cette langue et demander son chemin. Les exercices pour éveiller ses sens étaient devenus de plus en plus durs jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et dise à Kevin Yeegar qu'elle en avait assez. Elle était partie et s'était retrouvée en face d'akumas. Elle en avait détruit quelques-uns mais il avait fallut l'intervention de son maitre pour la sauver. Depuis, une relation de confiance, mais également de paix ombrageuse, s'était établie entre les deux.

Aujourd'hui, l'enfant avait dix ans. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux de sorte à ce qu'ils lui tombent au niveau de la nuque. Elle portait des vêtements qui auraient très bien pût être ceux d'un garçon et allait pieds nus (sauf dans la neige, elle n'est pas folle). On était très loin de la petite «poupée» d'avant le début de sa formation au grand dam de son professeur (une raison supplémentaire pour elle de garder ce nouveau look). Mais Katarina se sentait mieux ainsi. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue elle-même et non la fille que tout le monde attendait qu'elle soit. Et même si c'était au «vieux choque» qu'elle le devait, il pouvait crever elle ne lui dirait pas.

Le sujet initial de la dispute (qui a dérivé sur la taille de Katarina) était que cette dernière et son maitre devaient passer la nuit avec le maréchal Tiedoll et son tout nouveau protégé Daisya Barry. Katarina était contre et elle voulait le faire savoir. Si elle froissait l'un des deux squatteurs au passage, elle s'en moquait comme de son premier jupon. Elle aurait voulu passer sa dernière nuit en temps qu'élève (et oui, demain à la même heure, elle sera une exorciste à part entière) tranquille. Mais mission impossible entre un maitre qui cachait bien son jeu et un maréchal qui se prenait pour son père.

- Voyons, on ne parle pas comme cela à son maitre... commença Tiedoll.

- Ah vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné, le coupa Katarina.

- Papa est triste, sa petite fille n'est pas gentille avec lui, pleurnicha Froi.

- C'est une fille ? demanda Daisya.

Katarina lui jeta un regard noir signifiant «toi, tu vas comprendre ta douleur».

- Oui, je suis une fille. Même si j'ai parfois des comportements de garçon. Parfois, j'aurais aimé être un être androgyne. Ça aurait pu être amusant.

Et voilà comment on créait un blanc : on mettait un mot de plus de trois syllabes dans une phrase. Katarina tourna les talons de façon digne et partit se coucher avec son orgueil meurtri. Elle avait fait des progrès. Avant sa formation, elle aurait collé sa main dans la figure de l'abrutit congénital. De plus elle avait prouvé à son maitre qu'elle l'écoutait quand il lui avait donné une leçon de philosophie.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

- Tu dors ?

Pourquoi il y avait toujours un abruti pour poser cette question en nous secouant alors que l'on était dans les bras de Morphée ?

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu réponds ?

Avait-on le droit de tuer un imbécile fini dans d'atroces souffrances ? Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Allez ma vieille détends toi. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Inspire. Respire. Ins...

- Alors ?

- C'est pas vrai, tu te prends pour ton maitre ou quoi ? cria la fillette.

Le garçon éclata de rire (il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il risque de se prendre un coup de Vérité (l'Innocence de Katarina) à moins qu'il soit suicidaire, c'est une possibilité).

- Les enfants, pour une fois que l'on fait du camping en famille, on va pas se disputer. Allez, soyez sage ou papa vient vous surveiller.

Katarina n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de partir. Comme si elle répondait à sa pensée, Vérité se mit à briller et se sépara en deux. La deuxième partie vint à hauteur de ses pieds nus et la lumière devint plus forte. La fillette était aveuglée par la lumière. Puis soudain, l'obscurité revint. Tout le monde la regardait. Ou plutôt, ses pieds. Des ballerines retenues à ses jambes par un ruban (la fillette le sentait sur la peau en dessous de son pantalon) y étaient. Accroché contre sa cuisse, son poignard était chaud.

- Maitre que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la fillette, cachant sous un air blasé la peur qu'elle avait eu.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

- Alors, Hevlaska.

- Vérité a toujours été une Innocence répondant plus aux sentiments et à la personnalité de son compatible qu'aux ordres de ce dernier. Un peu comme une Innocence de type symbiotique, sauf qu'il s'agit d'une Innocence de type équipement. Elle l'a toujours fait avec tous ses compatibles.

- Donc mon Innocence a sa propre volonté en quelque sorte.

- Oui et non. Sa volonté est celle de son compatible et c'est celle-là qui est à la base de son comportement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que l'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises te concernant.

Katarina jeta un regard fatigué au Grand Intendant. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'entretient, tout comme son maitre. Si seulement Kanda était là, elle ne serait pas la seule exaspérée par les réponses de la gardienne des Innocences.

- Au risque de me répéter : c'est-à-dire ?

Hevlaska laissa échapper un petit rire nostalgique.

- Tu me rappelles une petite fille il y a longtemps. Elle aussi posait toujours plein de questions. Je n'ai pas de réponse pour la tienne.

- Génial...

- Montre-moi ta main, Katarina. Et retire ta mitaine

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'enfant en obéissant.

- J'aimerai vérifier quelque chose.

La paume de l'enfant avait conservé une fine cicatrice de lorsqu'elle était rentrée en résonance avec son Innocence. Mais celle-ci était entrain de disparaître.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...

- Qu'a-t-il Hevlaska ? Demanda Komui (c'est maintenant qu'il se réveille celui-ci).

- Plus le taux de synchronisation avec son Innocence augmente, plus leur lien est mental et non physique. La disparition progressive de sa cicatrice le montre.

- C'est un bien, non ? Questionna Yeegar.

- Oui et non. Il y a des chances pour qu'un jour, Katarina puisse appeler son Innocence à elle si elles sont séparées. Mais, si leur lien est brisé, Katarina pourra en devenir folle contrairement à tous les autres exorcistes qui ont leur Innocences. Ce n'est pas la première à être dans ce cas et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Montre-moi ton innocence, Katarina.

Red lui tendit son poignard, releva les jambes de son pantalon et détacha ses chaussures.

- Voilà.

- Mmm...

- Très constructif, ironisa la rousse.

- Ton Innocence s'est séparée en deux parties.

- Alors, ça veut dire que Vérité s'est séparée en deux pour faire deux armes distingues, traduisit Katarina pour elle-même.

- Oui.

- Ah, lâcha l'enfant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

- Joyeux anniversaire Kanda !

Si vous voulez de la discrétion surtout ne vous adressez pas à Katarina. Une fois sorti de chez Hevlaska, elle s'était mise en quête de notre japonais favori. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle lui sauta au cou en lui criant dans les oreilles. Les trouveurs présents s'attendaient à ce que la dernière heure de la rousse soit arrivée et non à ce que monsieur l'iceberg lui rende son étreinte avec un «Bonjour Red». Comme quoi on pouvait se tromper. Même si le regard que lança Kanda aux témoins de la scène leur fit comprendre que le premier qui faisait un commentaire allait passer un sale quart d'heure, les suivants aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ça faisait longtemps, soupira le brun

- Oui, un an, trois moi et seize jours.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as compté les jours.

- D'accord, je ne te dis pas que j'ai compté les heures.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla Kanda.

- En effet, fit Katarina en éclatant de rire.

La rousse le regarda avec des yeux qui voulait poser des questions et qui ne savait pas si elle le pouvait.

- Quoi ?

-Que se passe-t-il avec mon père ? Lorsque j'en ai demandé des nouvelles, Komui a fait dévier la discussion.

- Il n'a pas fait son rapport depuis six mois.

Katarina blanchit d'un coup.

- Tu... Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- On parle de ton père, Red, alors sèche tes larmes.

- Je... je ne pleure pas...

- Alors, c'est quoi l'eau qui coule le long de tes joues ?

- Une poussière dans l'œil.

- Quelle mauvaise foi.

- C'est pas vrai, fit la fillette en reniflant dans une tentative de se calmer.

Kanda la prit dans ses bras.

- Ne pleure pas, il va bien. Tu connais ton père.

- Oui, tu as raison, fit la rousse avec un petit rire. Disparaître sans laisser de trace n'est pas assez spectaculaire pour lui. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il se serait arrangé pour que tout le monde le sache et que les femmes le pleurent. Là, il doit aller bien vu qu'il emmerde juste tout le monde.

Kanda laissa le début d'un sourire se dessiner en respirant l'odeur des cheveux de Katarina. Elle lui avait manqué la petite emmerdeuse patentée qui revendiquait le fait de l'être. Elle était son premier souvenir ici, la première fille qui l'avait regardé. La deuxième personne qui l'avait regardé sans pitié ou curiosité au fond de l'œil. Oui, elle lui avait manqué. Mais ça, il ne le reconnaitrait jamais.

- Mon petit Yû ! !

- Tch... souffla Kanda en lâchant Katarina.

- Ah non, ne soupires pas alors que papa vient te voir !

- JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE FILS !

- Papa est heureux de voir que tu as une petite-copine.

- QUOI ? crièrent le brun et la rousse d'une même voix. MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE !

- Papa est triste ses enfants sont méchants avec lui, pleura le maréchal Tiedoll.

- J'en ai marre, je le tue, lâcha Katarina bien décidée à commettre l'homicide pour lequel elle mériterait une médaille (de son point de vue et celui de Kanda).

Alors qu'elle allait joindre le geste à la parole, elle fût retenue par la taille.

- Désolé de te retenir, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- T'es qui, toi ? Demanda la fillette.

- Marie Noise, répondit le nouveau venu. Je suis un ancien disciple du maréchal Tiedoll.

- Marie, est-ce que ça tu serais mort si tu n'étais pas intervenu ?

- Moi, non. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant du maréchal.

- Alors pourquoi tu es intervenu ?

Un éclat de rire coupa cet échange. C'était l'autre abruti qui avait empêché Katarina de dormir l'autre nuit.

- Tu peux me lâcher Marie.

- D'accord, mais ne tues pas le maréchal.

- Pas de problème, je vais me rattraper sur Daisya.

- Non, pas sur mon nouvel élève ! ! ! pleurnicha Tiedoll.

Katarina regarda les deux emmerdeurs de services.

- Vous avez raison, vous allez vous pourrir la vie mutuellement. Alors, je ne vais rien vous faire. Après tout, pourquoi gaspiller mes forces ?


	5. Chapitre 4 : Lavi ou la face cachée d'un

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques

pardon à tous les fans de Lavi, mais je crains qu'il ne va légèrement énervé Katarina.

Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour raconter des combats maintenant, c'est officiel.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Lavi ou la face cachée d'un lapin.**

- Salut moi c'est Lavi.

Un gros blanc accueillit cette présentation. Lenalee qui avait tenté de présenter le nouveau venu ne savait pas où se mettre. Il avait fallut qu'il commence par ces deux là, bien entendu. Kanda mangeait ses sobas et Katarina le regardait avec un air «que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?».

- J'en suis heureuse pour toi, lâcha la rousse en retournant à ses affaire (c'est-à-dire une monstrueuse mousse en chocolat qui ferait prendre trois kilos à n'importe qui, mais là on est dans une fic donc on peut se le permettre).

Même si un vent polaire était passé, le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Et Red avait battu son propre record d'envoyer bouler quelqu'un.

- Tu es Katy, toi et l'autre c'est Yû, j'ai bon ?

Autre record pulvérise, le mémoire d'homme jamais Kanda et Katarina n'avaient collé leur arme blanche sous le menton de quelqu'un aussi vite. Le silence religieux de la salle montrait à Lavi qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit le lapin ? dit Katarina entre ses dents.

- Tu es vachement agressif pour un gamin de dix ans.

PAF! ! !

- J'aurais douze ans dans un mois.

- Oui, tu es un grand garçon.

PAF ! ! ! !

- Je suis une fille espèce de lapin crétin ! Fit la rousse avant de projeter Lavi à travers un mur d'un coup qui mit KO tous les garçons (merci aux chaussures Innocence).

- Je crois que je vais le retenir, souffla en agonissant Lavi.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

- Il arrive que le Comte utilise des humains pour trouver des victimes afin de créer des akumas. Alors lorsqu'un nombre anormal d'akumas apparaît au même endroit, nous envoyons des exorcistes sur place.

- Et quel est le rapport entre ça, Katy...

PAF

- … et moi ? demanda Lavi en se massant la tête.

Katarina soupira. Au bout d'un moment, la bêtise était faite exprès. Ou pas. (Pardon aux fans de Lavi, arrêtez de m'envoyer de colis piégés, s'il vous plait).

- Vous êtes tous les deux sur la même mission.

- Hein ? ! S'écria Red.

- Deux ! Fit Lavi sur le même ton.

- Pourquoi je dois supporter l'autre ?

- Pour trois raisons, ma chère Katarina. La première est que pour votre mission, on doit vous faire passer pour frère et sœur (tient une veine palpite sur le cou de Red), la seconde est que comme ça je n'ai pas à envoyer ma petite Lenalee est mission. Voilà.

- Et la troisième ?

- Ça me fait un prétendant en moins pour MA Lenalee dans les pattes.

- Komui, qui te voudrait pour beau-frère ? demanda Katarina.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

PDV Lavi

- C'est bout, tu as terminé ?

- Pour la centième fois en cinq minutes, laisse-moi le temps de me changer.

- Mais tu peux le faire devant moi.

PAF

- Dis moi un truc, tu ne serais pas maso par hasard ?

Lavi se massa la joue en regardant une Katarina métamorphosée. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés n'importe comment, mais en un joli carré. En robe, elle avait l'air si fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine (une belle femme-enfant)...

3 STRIKE ! ! ! ! 3

PAF ! (deuxième gifle pour Lavi, je vais commencer à croire qu'il aime ça).

- Tu rentres ou tu continues à me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits ?

- Les deux, chérie.

PAF ! (jamais deux sans trois)

Lavi rentra dans le compartiment. Elle se prenait pour le vieux panda ou quoi celle-là ? En tout cas en fille, elle était sacrément mignonne. Katarina Sylvia Cross : âge onze ans, née le 31 décembre, mère décédée tuée par un akuma, un père maréchal connu pour être un coureur de jupon et avoir plus de dettes que certains pays. Il adorait être un bookman, ça lui permettait de savoir des trucs sur la vie des autres sans qu'ils lui en parlent. Vraiment très pratique.

- Bon, tu es censé être mon frère et notre oncle nous a placé en orphelinat à la mort de nos parents pour éviter de nous avoir dans les pattes.

En plus, elle avait une façon magnifique de résumer leur couverture (Lavi en mode love, c'est terrible pour ses neurones). Si elle avait été un peu plus vieille, elle aurait été vraiment parfaite. Surtout que Yû lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il a interdiction de lui faire quoique ce soit sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse.

- Il y a quoi entre Yû et toi ?

- Ri... rien, il n'y a absolument rien entre Kanda et moi, répondit, trop rapidement pour être honnête, Katarina en rougissant. C'est juste un ami, oui, juste un ami…

- Juste un ami, fit Lavi narquois. Allez, tu peux tout dire à ton grand frère.

- Dans tes rêves.

Elle était vraiment mignonne quand ses joues devenaient écarlates. On n'aurait pas vraiment dit une combattante. Plutôt une petite fille qui a eu une enfance tout ce qu'il y a plus de normal. C'était sous son ironie et son indifférence qu'elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait. Son enfance avait prit fin lorsqu'elle était rentrée en résonance avec Vérité, mais elle ne s'en était pas encore aperçut, ou préférait l'ignorer.

fin PDV Lavi

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

- Je craque !

- Katy, calme-toi !

- Je suis calme lapin de mes deux, j'en ai juste marre de ses manière. Pourquoi tout me retombe dessus ?

- Parce que tu ne vouvoies personne ?

- C'est faux, je vouvoie mon Maître.

- Et à part lui ?

- Je ne préfère même pas répondre.

Katarina regarda par la fenêtre. Lavi et elle étaient incognito, alors ils ne portaient pas leur manteau d'exorciste. Pour elle, la solution la plus simple aurait été de venir avec, d'être une cible et de détruire tous les akumas. Mais ils risquaient de rater le point du Comte.

- En fait ton problème est que tu n'as plus ton uniforme d'exorciste. Et que ça, ça te met mal à l'aise. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On est trop voyant avec, rien qu'en le regardant, on sait qui nous sommes.

- Justement, c'est ça qui est rassurant.

-...

- Avec mon manteau, je deviens une cible et je peux connaître mes ennemis, expliqua la rousse en sortant son uniforme de sa valise (et oui, elle a bon être en «civil», elle garde quand même son uniforme). Avec cette Croix, je peux différencier les akumas des humains car ces derniers m'attaquent. C'est le seul moyen qu'ont les exorcistes pour pouvoir faire cette différence. Et c'est pour cela que je le trouve rassurant même si, une fois enfilé, je dois considérer tous les humains qui m'approchent comme des ennemis et être prête à renvoyer leur âme à Dieu. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais un jour, tu penseras peut-être comme moi. Cette nuit, nous jouerons notre rôle d'exorciste et chasserons les akumas, avec un peu de chance, nous remontrons jusqu'au fournisseur du Comte...

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça au lieu de dormir ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- C'est tout ? !

- Oui. Et si tu veux m'accompagner dépêches-toi, je ne t'attendrais pas.

- Juste une question avant, pourquoi juste maintenant et pas lorsque nous sommes arrivés ?

- Je voulais faire du repérage.

-...

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°

-…Et voilà comment on se retrouve à affronter un akuma de niveau 2. Je crois que je la préférais comme étant la gentille vendeuse de fleur du village.

- Donc, tu as séduit le docteur qui laissait mourir ses patients dont la mort laissait ses proches en désarroi. Et le Comte n'avait plus qu'à manipuler ces derniers. J'ai bien tout compris ?

- Tu es intelligente pour une garce d'exorciste.

- Merci, on m'a fait plus d'un compliment, mais jamais d'être une garce, ça me touche beaucoup.

-*********************************************** (devant une telle vulgarité je préfère censurer).

- Arrêtes de faire mon éloge, je vais rougir.

- Oui, tu vas rougir, mais de honte d'avoir échoué à protéger ton ami !

L'akuma disparut laissant Katarina seule. Le combat avait été court et sans victoire pour qui que ce soit. La fille ferma les yeux et visualisa là où elle voulait aller. L'avantage de ses ballerines était qu'elle pouvait aller immédiatement là où elle le voulait. Inconvénient, elle devait déjà y être allée. C'est comme ça qu'elle apparut d'un coup à côté de Lavi.

- Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs, dit l'apprenti bookman, pas encore remit de l'apparition.

- Ah...

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. Pourquoi tu Innocence est acti...

BOUM! ! !

- Comment tu as fais pour aller plus vite que moi, petite peste ?

- Stupide akuma.

La fille fit un salto arrière et se retrouva derrière l'arme vivante. Elle frappa dans le vide.

- Trop lente petite, se moqua la créature. Trop lente.

L'akuma se déplaisait tellement vite que Katarina ne voyait qu'une ombre. Éviter. Parer. Pour finir par frapper dans le vide, comme Lavi. La rousse se reçut un coup qui la fit se cogner dans un mur.

«Si seulement on pouvait l'immobiliser» pensa la fillette, étourdie, alors que Lavi manquait l'akuma. «Seigneur Dieu, je sais que je ne suis pas l'agneau le plus blanc mais si tu ne nous a pas jeté dans une guerre perdue d'avance, donne-moi la force de détruire cette chose.»

Une douce lumière brilla autour de l'enfant, et elle sût qu'elle avait été entendue. Un ruban apparut dans sa main gauche et comme avec ses chaussures ou son poignard, elle savait d'instinct comment l'utiliser.

- Vérité !

Le ruban s'entortilla autour de l'akuma, et un dragon de feu le dévora.

- On fait une bonne équipe, non ? S'exclama Lavi.

Katarina préféra ignorer la question et partie se coucher. Demain, ils rentraient. Le nettoyage, serait terminé par les traqueurs car le travail des exorcistes était terminé.


	6. Chapitre 5 : La chaine est brisée ou la

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina ou Jade.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques

voilà un chapitre bien court (c'est le plus court pour l'instant). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonnes fêtes!

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: La chaine est brisée ou la fin d'un monde.**

PDV Jade

Une calèche noire s'arrêta. Une jeune femme secoua doucement l'épaule de sa compagne. Cette dernière avait un bandage à la main droite. La rousse ouvrit ses yeux fatigués.

- Nous voici à l'auberge, Mademoiselle Red.

- Merci Jade.

Jade Blanche, une des rares femmes traqueurs, regarda la jeune fille sortir de la calèche. Un long manteau d'exorciste dissimulant une robe de voyage rouge et des cheveux d'un roux pouvant faire concurrence à la robe. Cette dernière était discrète comparée aux yeux lie-de-vin de l'exorciste. En les regardant, on avait l'impression de voir en nous-mêmes. Mais en plus, une maturité et une élégance naturelle émanait de la jeune fille âgée de quatorze ans. Comme beaucoup, la traqueur appelait l'adolescente Red, rares étaient ceux au QG à l'appeler autrement, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas de prénom et qu'il fallait bien la nommer autrement que «toi là» ou «la rouquine».

- Allons faire notre rapport que l'on puisse dormir, dit la rousse en rentrant d'un pas léger.

La fatigue se voyait dans la façon de marcher de l'exorciste. D'habitude elle avançait si gracieusement et ses mouvements étaient plus sûrs qu'en cet instant. Son pas semblait être lourd et maladroit. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient plus à leur première mission ensembles, mais Jade restait émerveiller devant les capacités au combat de Red. A côté de cette dernière, elle se sentait si maladroite, si faible. Mais l'autre fille était une exorciste, c'était normal qu'elle se batte mieux. Alors, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'aider.

fin PDV Jade

Katarina se jeta littéralement sur le premier téléphone libre, laissant Jade commander leur repas. Elles avaient fait choux blanc. Il y avait juste des akumas, pas d'innocence. Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente, elle eut enfin Komui.

- Kataariina ! ! Rentres vite, Lenalee n'est pas là et je n'ai plus personne pour me faire du bon café ! pleurnicha le Grand Intendant ou Cafétoman comme l'appelait parfois Katarina.

- Je vais finir par croire que je ne sers qu'à vous faire du café à la place de Lenalee, soupira la rousse.

- Noon ! C'est juste que je m'ennuie, continua la sister-complex-man.

Alors que l'Autre partait dans l'un de ses délires dont il avait le secret, Red regardait fixement la porte avec un air totalement blasé sur le visage. Quand soudain deux traqueurs rentrèrent dans l'auberge, totalement essoufflés. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'exorciste, ils coururent vers elle.

-Lemaréchalabesoind'aide, dirent-ils d'une même voix sans respirer.

- Quoi ?

- Je disais... répéta Komui.

- Pas vous, le coupa Katarina. Vous, qu'avez vous dit ? Demanda-t-elle aux traqueurs.

- Des Noés ont attaqué le maréchal, articula l'un des deux avec difficulté manquant de souffle.

- Où ?

- Sur la route traversant la foret près de l'église.

Red partit le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait après d'avoir balancé le combinait du téléphone aux deux trouveurs et un «occupes-toi d'eux» à Jade. Elle quitta l'auberge pour se retrouver sous la pluie. Si seulement elle n'avait décidé de dormir dans un lit ce soir plutôt que de continuer sa route, elle serait surement déjà tout près.

_Court plus vite_, disaient ses pensées. _Je ne peux pas disait_, répondait son corps. Mais elle courrait toujours plus vite car elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était n'importe quel maréchal qui affrontait les Noés. Ces ennemis dont elle n'avait découvert l'existence quelques jours auparavant seulement. Court encore un peu, tu y es presque. Voilà ce qu'elle se dit lorsqu'elle sentit son corps réclamer qu'elle arrête sa course. Elle ne pouvait pas. La moindre seconde avait de l'importance. Son manteau était lourd de pluie, mais l'enlever lui aurait fait perdre trop de temps, alors elle le garda. Sous ses pieds, la terre devenait gadoue. Est-ce Dieu qui pleure là-haut ? Cette pensée n'avait pas sa place ici, elle allait la décourager.

Elle aperçut la petite église dans les bois. Ses pieds se mirent à se déplacer plus vite. Il n'y avait pas d'akumas, pas de bruit. Elle ne pouvait pas être arrivée trop tard. Oui, le maréchal devait s'être réfugié dans l'église pour se protéger de la pluie. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle avait mal aux tempes. Le maréchal devait être vivant.

Elle rentra dans la bâtisse et s'arrêta d'un coup. Son cerveau lui cria ce qu'elle voyait mais elle refusait de mettre des mots dessus. Elle reconnaissait ces cheveux et cette silhouette. Durant sa course, ses yeux s'était habitués à l'obscurité mais elle se disait qu'elle devait mal voir à cause de la nuit.

Elle fit un pas. Elle eu l'impression que l'on enfonçait un pieu dans son cœur. Un autre pas. On lui avait coupé le souffle en lui frappant dans le thorax. Encore un pas. Ses yeux lui brulaient. Bien que chaque pas lui coutait un peu plus, elle continua d'avancer. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer et même si tout son corps lui disait d'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas stopper sa marche. Lorsqu'elle fût à trois pas de l'homme, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence, alors là seulement elle s'autorisa à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

- Maitre, dit-elle en un souffle remplit de détresse alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Crucifié, le visage contre la croix, dans une église dans un coin tranquille et perdu en Belgique, le maréchal Kevin Yeegar avait été enchainé avec son Innocence. La douleur dans la poitrine donna à Katarina l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur tout en le lacérant avec une lame chauffée à blanc. Elle baissa la tête, la vue brouillé par les larmes. Elle était vidée de ses forces.

Une partie de son monde n'était plus. La chaine qui retenait son maitre à la vie a été brisée et elle avait été incapable de l'empêcher.


	7. Chapitre 6 : le début du voyage, ou la d

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina ou Jade.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: le début du voyage, ou la décision de Katarina.**

Katarina n'avait pas quitté son ancien professeur. Elle n'avait pas encore eu la force d'essayer de lui parler. Il avait l'air si pitoyable avec ses bandages, ses cheveux coupé à la va-vite pour pouvoir le soigner et son regard dans le vague. La jeune fille tenait la main de l'homme qui lui avait appris à combattre. Elle était si froide. Elle leva son regard sur cet homme. Des larmes coulaient de long des joues de la rousse. Yeegar ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Mai... maitre, dit la jeune fille d'une voie tremblante de larmes alors que son mentor la regardait sans la voir. C'est... c'est moi, Katarina. Vous êtes en sécurité. Tout va bien.

- Le comte millénaire est à la recherche. À la recherche de son précieux cœur. Je ne suis pas le bon. Qui est le prochain ? chantonna le maréchal d'une voix trop rauque, trop fragile.

Il répéta ces phrases encore et encore alors que Katarina ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Mademoiselle Red, venez, murmura Jade en voulant entrainer la rousse hors de cette pièce.

Elle réussit à faire se lever Katarina qui croisa le regard désolé de Komui. Elle s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas été si rapide.

- Je veux rester, murmura-t-elle.

- Je m'occupe d'elle, dit le Grand Intendant à la traqueuse en posant une main sur l'épaule de Katarina. Ça va être très dur, continua-t-il à l'adresse de l'exorciste.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Et retourna s'assoir au côté de son maitre. Elle lui devait bien ça. Elle lui garda sa main dans la sienne, jusqu'à ce que ça voit se taise, jusqu'à ce qu'il rendit son dernier soupir. Alors seulement là, elle laissa sa fatigue prendre possession de son corps, et elle ferma les yeux.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Elle n'avait envie de les ouvrir. A croire que si elle le faisait, son horrible rêve serait réalité. Une douleur apparut dans sa poitrine et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Kevin Yeegar était mort. Et la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ça s'était terminé avec l'une de leurs éternelles disputes. Si seulement elle avait pu lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, lui qui avait été un deuxième père pour elle… Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une main secourable lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Merci, dit-elle en se mouchant.

- Katarina, je sais que ce que tu viens de traverser est une épreuve très dure, mais j'ai encore besoin de ton aide.

La jeune fille le regarda. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? En tout cas, c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait Dr. Frankenstein se comporter aussi.

- Tu préfèrerais sans doute rentrer à la «maison», mais il y a des chances que le Comte attaque les autres maréchaux.

- Pourquoi ?

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du «Cœur Précieux» ?

- Mon maitre m'en a parlé quand... commença la rousse dont la fin de la phrase fût avalée par un sanglot qu'elle avait réussit à retenir jusqu'à présent.

- Il y a des chances pour que l'un des maréchaux en soit porteur.

- Alors, les exorcistes doivent aller servir de grade de corps aux maréchaux.

- Et les ramener à la «maison».

- Je pars quand ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard qui interdisait à Komui de lui dire que ce n'était pas prudent.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina regardait la route par la fenêtre du train. Elle avait un compartiment pour elle seule vu que Jade montait la garde à extérieure. La rousse trouvait ça stupide et l'avait dit à la traqueuse. Mais quand cette dernière avait une idée dans la tête, pas moyen de l'y déloger. La jeune fille s'ennuyait. Elle avait tellement lu ses ordres de mission qu'elle les connaissait par cœur. Elle devait rejoindre en Inde d'autres exorcistes et retrouver le maréchal Sokaro. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais Suman lui avait parlé du personnage durant l'une de leur partie d'échec. Ce portrait n'était pas très flatteur. C'était celui d'un psychopathe mêlé à celui d'un sociopathe. Ce n'était pas vraiment flatteur, surtout venant de l'allemand qui ne disait jamais rien de négatif sur personne (même pas Kanda c'est tout dire). De plus si le maréchal n'avait pas été compatible, il aurait été exécuté pour meurtre. Ce n'était pas le genre homme que sa mère aurait aimé la voir fréquenter.

Ça faisait environ une semaine que son maitre avait rejoint Dieu et Katarina commençait à avoir moins mal. L'absence de Yeegar se faisait toujours sentir, mais moins. Il avait raison quand à la fin de sa formation il lui avait dit qu'une fois la porte passée, chacun allait partir de son côté. Ils se reverraient, mais comme des vieux amis et non comme un maitre et son apprenti. Ça lui avait fait bizarre lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre et qu'elle avait vu son uniforme posé sur son lit. Et elle avait eu un pincement au cœur la première fois qu'elle a quitté le QG seule, sans son maitre. Il avait raison, comme souvent. Il allait lui manquer le vieux.

Katarina se laissa bercer par le mouvement du train. Elle n'avait que ça à faire jusqu'à Berlin et là, elle devrait aller à Varna en Turquie, traverser la Mer Noire. Ensuite, encore du train jusqu'à Kaboul en Afghanistan et de là une marche jusqu'à Patna en Inde. Elle devrait trouver près de la ville les autres exorcistes. Ensuite à la recherche du maréchal. Plusieurs jours de voyage pour le ramener. Qui avait dit que voyager était la partie reposante du boulot d'exorciste ? Encore une personne qui n'y connaissait rien. C'était la partie la plus longue, la plus chiante donc la plus fatigante. La jeune fille ferma les yeux (de toute façon entre manger et dormir, elle n'avait rien à faire car Jade ne la laissera jamais plumer aux cartes les autres passagers tranquillement. La vie était injuste, comment tricher honnêtement si on n'avait pas le droit de sortir de son compartiment ? Pfft... Si seulement Lavi était là, elle aurait eut quelqu'un sur qui taper. Un peu de boxe ne faisait pas de mal). Mais même pas.

C'est sans s'en rentre compte que l'exorciste se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Ouf ce n'est qu'un rêve. La rousse posa ses pieds sur le sol. C'est curieux, tout lui semblait plus grand que d'habitude. Et elle n'était pas dans sa chambre à la «maison», mais ce lieu lui était familier. Elle sentit une odeur de crêpes. Son père était rentré cette nuit alors qu'elle dormait et avait voulut lui faire une surprise. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et …

Katarina ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait encore rêvé de sa vie d'avant. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée en synchronisation avec une Innocence, elle avait perdu l'espoir de la retrouver, mais il fallait que régulièrement elle en rêve. Beaucoup d'exorciste avaient tout abandonné en route pour combattre le conte. Mais elle, qu'avait-elle sacrifié à Dieu ? Pas grand chose. Une part de son enfance sans doute. Et son avenir comme tous les autres exorcistes. Elle faisait parti de ceux qui avaient le moins perdu en devenant un disciple de Dieu. Alors, pourquoi son cœur était plein de regrets ? Sans doute parce que jamais elle n'aurait de premier amour, son cœur ne portera jamais le deuil d'une histoire avec un homme et elle n'aurait sans doute jamais de mari et d'enfants. Son avenir était avec l'Innocence. Son destin était celui d'un exorciste. Son chemin était tout droit. Mais pouvait-il y avoir des sentiers différents pour suivre la même voie ? Si oui, elle voulait y aller. Elle voulait se battre pour avoir le droit d'aimer. Elle n'était pas qu'un soldat. Oui, elle était une exorciste, mais aussi une humaine. Pour la première de ses allégeances elle devait combattre le Comte pour empêcher la destruction de Dieu. Et pour la deuxième, elle devait se battre contre le Comte pour sauver l'humanité, mais aussi contre tous ceux qui considéraient les exorcistes comme des armes et non comme des humains ayants un cœur, des espoirs et des rêves.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait faire le choix entre une triste résignation ou un combat pour le droit de vivre. La première serait plus facile à porter que la deuxième, mais surtout, moins amusante (chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, Katy la furie le retour). Enfant, si on la considérait comme une mégère avant l'âge, ce n'était pas pour rien. Déjà à l'époque, elle refusait de se plier face aux autres. Elle préférait vivre au jour le jour plutôt qu'être sage. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle s'adoucisse ? Il était temps qu'elle se réveille. Il était temps qu'elle se retrouve et qu'elle vive malgré le fait qu'elle soit une exorciste. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallut que son maitre meurt pour qu'elle se réveille ? Sans doute parce qu'elle avait finit par considérer que devant n'importe quel danger, les exorcistes ne craignaient rien. «Une confiance excessive en soi conduit généralement à la mort» lui répétait souvent celui qui l'avait formé. Elle avait oublié cette règle de vie. Elle n'avait pas le droit de recommencer à la mettre dans sa poche avec un mouchoir dessus.

Elle devait vivre et ne plus sous-estimer ses adversaires, sinon ce serait sa chute et sa mort. Elle allait arrêter de se résigner à son sort et se battre pour vivre. Si seulement son père était là, il aurait surement été fier de sa décision. Qu'en pensait sa mère de là haut ? Impossible à dire. Mais l'adolescente était sûre qu'elle serait fière d'elle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Plus le temps passait, plus Katarina savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même après pratiquement d'une semaine de tempête intérieure. A son départ de Belgique, elle était toute chamboulée. Aujourd'hui, deux jours après sa décision, elle se sentait bien et en paix.

Certes, elle ne sentait pas tranquille, mais ça ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'avait croisé aucun akuma et ça, ça l'inquiétait. Pas qu'elle avait envie de se faire attaquer, mais ça la dérangeait de n'avoir croisé aucun ennemi chargé de la ralentir. Et c'était bizarre. Lorsque vous voulez tuer quelqu'un, vous ne laissez pas des gens chargés de le protéger pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Ça n'a pas de sens. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un piège. Mais là, il faudra plus que quelques akumas pour venir à bout de quatre exorcistes, alors si en plus ils étaient en compagnie d'un maréchal...

A voyager jour et nuit, elle avait déjà traversé la Mer Noire (oui je fais une allergie à la géographie, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette matière me donne de l'urticaire). Et Katarina rêvait d'un bain. Ou d'une douche, elle ne ferait pas sa difficile, parole. Mais surtout, surtout de chocolat. Elle n'en n'avait plus et sentait qu'elle allait être en manque dans peu de temps. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais elle détestait ça. Jade essaya de faire comprendre à la jeune fille que se n'était pas un drame ce qui lui valu de se faire envoyer balader en plusieurs langues.

Ce qui consolait l'exorciste, c'était qu'elle allait bientôt revoir Suman Dark et rencontrer Kazana Reed et Charker Rabon. On lui avait du bien des deux derniers, alors elle n'avait pas trop peur qu'ils la considèrent comme un bébé à cause de son jeune âge. Il fallait dire que ce n'est pas facile d'être la plus jeune exorciste. La plus part de ses confrères ne donnaient pas beaucoup de poids à ses paroles, même si elle avait plus d'expérience que certains. Dans le fond, elle s'en moquait royalement. A près tout, elle avait toujours raison même quand elle avait tord. C'est la vie.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Venez visiter l'Inde, ses

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina ou Jade.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques

je suis maudite! je massacre les scènes de combats, désolée, vraiment désolée (Miranda sort de mon corps ^^)

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Venez visiter l'Inde, ses forets, ses palais... ses akumas, ou un coup de main ce n'est pas de refus.**

Il est vrai que l'Inde, c'était beau. Même si Katarina n'avait pas le temps de faire du tourisme elle profitait du paysage tout en se dépêchant. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été enchantée par tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais elle était en retard et en plus, le Comte s'en prenait aux maréchaux. Deux bonnes raisons pour ne pas se laisser distraire. Sans oublier qu'elle courrait toute la journée et ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit depuis deux jours. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu orage qui l'avait bloquée. Du coup, elle avait prit deux jours de retard. Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu ? Pourtant, elle avait fait consciencieusement son rapport à Komui dès que possible. Alors, ce soir ne fit pas défaut à la règle. Avant de dormir à même le sol, elle appela le QG, donna sa position et prit des nouvelles des autres membres de son unités et du maréchal qu'elle devait rejoindre. Seuls manquants à l'appel au point de rendez-vous : le maréchal et elle. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher mais Katarina voulait dormir quelques heures avant de reprendre la route.

Jade avait été très claire : ce n'était pas parce que l'on n'avait pas encore croisé d'akumas qu'il n'y en avait pas. Vraiment ça enchantait la rousse de manger ces fayots froids. Beurk... Déjà que chaud ce n'était pas son plat favori alors à peine cuit... Mais lorsque l'on a faim on ne chipote pas, on se tait et on mange (sauf si on est une emmerdeuse).

- Franchement, c'est pire que lorsque tu fais des pâtes. C'est vrai je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut faire des pâtes à la fois collantes et trop cuites. La plupart des gens laissent cuire trop longtemps dans trop d'eau ou dans pas assez. Mais pas les deux en même temps. Ça c'est fort.

- Mademoiselle Red, est-ce que ça vous tuerait de ne pas faire de commentaire sur ma cuisine alors que je fais ce que je peux ?

- Peut-être pas, dit la rousse avec un grand sourire innocent. Mais ça ne serait pas drôle, murmura-t-elle sous le regard fatigué de Jade.

La rousse s'enroula dans sa couverture. Comme à chaque unes de leurs pauses, elle prendrait le second tour de garde. Allez, quatre de sommeil avant de devoir se lever. Vraiment quel luxe… (C'est plus fort qu'elle, il faut que Katarina ronchonne quand elle n'a plus de chocolat).

Au même moment, trois exorcistes discutaient près d'un lac. Ils partageaient les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient. Tous les trois étaient des anciens apprentis du maréchal Sokaro. Aucun n'était très enthousiasme à l'idée de revoir la brute... euh... le maréchal mais ils devaient le ramener à la «maison» qu'il soit insupportable ou non. Un homme surgit de nul par de l'autre côté de l'eau. C'est lorsque qu'il marcha vers eux en flottant sur le liquide, qu'ils comprirent. Suman était paralysé par la peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il n'était pas comme ces camarades. La mort l'effrayait. Mais lorsqu'il utilisa son arme qui n'eut aucun effet sur l'intrus.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Brusquement, Red ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est trop tranquille. Même le vent s'est tût.

- Jade, y a un problème, souffla l'exorciste à moitié endormie à la traqueuse.

Cette dernière regarda adolescente pendant quelques secondes avant de ramasser son sac. Mais avant qu'elle ait pût se relever, une explosion déchira le silence. Elle sentit une douleur dans son dos, puis, une brulure se répandre dans ses veines. Elle vit ses mains se couvrir d'étoiles noires. Une larme de sang coula le long de sa joue. Elle avait échoué dans sa mission de protéger Red.

- Désolée, souffla la jeune femme avant de redevenir poussière.

La rousse était trop occupée à repousser trois niveau deux pour se rendre compte que son amie n'était plus. Elle ne vit plus l'akuma à l'allure étrange derrière elle qui regardait la scène. C'est dans un nuage de poussière que les adversaires de Katarina disparurent. Un éclat de rire la fit sursauter et disparaître le reste de sa fatigue.

- Bravo, tu te débrouille bien pour un enfant, fit l'akuma spectateur. Maintenant c'est finit pour toi.

Katarina fut projetée contre un arbre. Alors qu'elle était sonnée, une main robotique et froide lui serra la gorge, l'étouffant.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre un niveau trois comme moi.

- Ah ? C'est toujours bon à savoir.

Red frappa l'akuma avec son poignard. Ce dernier hurla et projeta l'adolescente une nouvelle fois.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Demanda adolescente (non Katarina n'est pas suicidaire, enfin je crois...).

- Si tu crois que tes amis vont venir t'aider tu te trompes, le seigneur Noé s'en est occupé.

- C'est trop aimable à lui de t'avoir envoyé pour t'occuper de moi en t'attendant, mais je peux attendre qu'il vienne. J'en profiterais juste pour mettre un ou deux continents entre nous.

- Il a d'autres chats à fouetter que s'occuper d'une gamine mal élevée.

- Pauvres bêtes, murmura l'exorciste d'un ton compatissant.

- Demeurée, idiote, crétine, stupide, cervelle de moineau, poison rouge...

- Un grand merci au dictionnaire de synonymes, dit la rousse avant de faire un vol plané, une nouvelle fois.

- JE VAIS TE TUER ! ! ! ! !

- Fais comme tout le monde, prends un ticket.

Et hop, un nouveau petit vol pour la Katarina. (Elle a prit un abonnement ou quoi ? Pour ceux qui croient qu'elle se laisse taper dessus par plaisir, je tiens à préciser qu'elle a un poignet en compote et qu'elle se sert de son ruban et ses chaussures pour taper l'akuma, mais elle arrive à peine à lui rayer la carapace. La solution serait de libérer son Innocence, mais elle n'a pas trop envie de mourir consumée par son Innocence, pas si elle a une petite chance (minuscule, presque inexistante) qu'un maréchal passe par là (comme par hasard et la sauve). Au fait, les enfants, chez vous ne provoquez pas d'akumas, c'est dangereux pour la santé (et peu détruire votre maison, ce qui est assez embêtant il faut bien le reconnaitre)).

A la place de la scène pleine de violence qui suit je vais plutôt vous passer un documentaire sur la culture des salades. Les salades sont des végétaux poussant dans les champs que nous les français mangeons avec les doigts alors que nos voisins anglais utilisent leurs couverts (on voit bien que ce sont eux qui ont la réputation de personnes distinguées et nous de goinfres). Qui en a marre de ce documentaire ? Quatre, cinq, six, sept... Bref tous les lecteurs. Alors si c'est comme ça on retourne voir Katarina.

Pour la voir planter son poignard dans le genou de l'akuma. Bon ça nous fait un score de 13 à 4 en faveur de l'akuma. Bon, on ne se demande pas qui va être ramassée à la petite cuillère surtout que le niveau trois est en train d'écraser la cage thoracique de la rouquine.

Rassemblant se dernières forces, la jeune fille frappa avec toute la puissance (que lui permettait son niveau de synchronisation) le visage de l'akuma. Celui-ci hurla et lâcha l'adolescente qui s'écrasa avec la grâce d'un Sokaro en chaleur.

- (je ne mets pas les paroles de l'akuma mais vous avez assez d'imagination pour pouvoir deviner ce qu'il lui dit d'une façon plus que vulgaire).

La rousse regardait son poignard figé dans le visage de son adversaire qui essayait en vain de le dégager. D'instinct, Red concentra tout son esprit sur la première forme de son arme. Elle se sentait bizarre, aucun de ses sens ne répondaient. C'est comme si elle ne faisait plus partie du même ensemble que son corps. Deux mots lui traversaient l'esprit pour s'y graver : _Verity Spirit_. Elle sentit une autre énergie se mêler à la sienne. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'endormir ici. Elle était si fatiguée, comme vidée de toute son énergie… Mais elle lutait car une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il y a des endroits où il valait mieux de ne pas s'endormir. Katarina avait envie de lui dire de se la fermer. Mais elle ne disait rien car elle savait que cette voix avait raison. Ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules.

- Verity Spirit, murmura-t-elle.

Son poignard brilla et se dégagea du visage de l'akuma en lui coupant son casque en deux. L'arme folle de colère se rua vers l'exorciste qui se redressait avec difficulté. Red était comme dans un état second. Un peu comme si elle laissait une autre contrôler son corps.

- Le ruban de Vérité.

Elle sauta au dessus de l'akuma en tenant une partie de son ruban, l'autre extrémité restant contre le sol. Lorsque le ruban fût tendu, elle retomba vers sol. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, l'akuma était coupé en deux. En son centre le ruban tendu à même le sol. Les deux parties explosèrent.

- Vérité, désactivation, murmura Katarina.

Cette dernière sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Elle toussa et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Une nouvelle quinte de toux la fit cracher. Une tache rouge souilla le sol. Un applaudissement retendit derrière l'adolescente. Red tourna la tête. Sans doute un peu trop rapidement parce qu'elle sentit un marteau-piqueur (ça n'existe pas à cette époque mais vous avez compris l'image !) en marche dans sa tête. En tout cas son instinct (de survie en occurrence) il hurla de partir très loin de ce type qui avait l'air d'être un catcheur et qui dégageait une aura de sauvagerie même s'il portait un uniforme de maréchal.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenu ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une fiable voix.

- Parce que les faibles on les mange.

- Pas moi. J'ai pas encore tourné cannibale.

La tête lui tourna et des taches noires envahirent sa vue. La jeune fille emmena dans le noir qui envahissait son esprit, un rire sauvage et terrifiant qui lui fit avoir un frisson de peur. Sa dernière pensée fut : «Pourquoi la Congrégation ressemble-t-elle à un asile de fous ?»

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas, une review, ça ne coute rien et ça fait toujours plaisir ! ! !**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Le Maréchal Sokaro ou comme

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques

comme correction orthographique à Luberier mon ordinateur me propose lubrifier. J'avoue avoir hésiter à mettre cette correction^^. On peut dire que mon ordinateur aura toujours le mot pour me faire rire.

Je sais que ça n'a rien à faire ici, mais j'ai une amie qui a repris la base du personnage de Red pour écrire une fan-fic intitulé «Le noël de Red» que je poste sous mon pseudo, viola. Si vous voulez la lire n'hésiter pas.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le Maréchal Sokaro ou comment garder son calme devant un abrutit de première.**

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Katarina fut un mal de tête épouvantable. La seconde : qu'elle avait mal partout mais aux souvenirs de ses blessures, elle se dit qu'elle aurait du avoir bien plus mal. Et la troisième qu'elle était en train d'étouffer. L'adolescente se redressa et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Et eut une soudaine envie d'hurler sa douleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une pièce pleine de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Si elle s'était sentit mieux, elle aurait cherché un balais en toute urgence. Vu que chaque respiration lui coutait, elle se rallongea. Elle avait du mal à respirer mais en reconnaissait la cause : Corset trop serré ou bien mit. Bon, elle ne serrait pas le sien complètement pour deux raisons : La première était qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être serré de façon «convenable» pour tout tenir en place. La deuxième : elle estimait avoir le droit de respirer. Même si, avec un corset, de toute façon respirer devient tout un art qu'importe la façon dont on le mettait. Donc on avait serré son corset pendant qu'elle était inconsciente.

QUOI ? ! ? L'adolescente se redressa et regarda ses vêtements. La personne qui avait touché à son corset lui avait laissé sa jupe mais ne lui avait pas remis son haut. Katarina sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Son buste était juste couvert par ses sous-vêtements. Son bras, bandé, par ce qui avait été son manteau d'exorciste, du moins des morceaux. Elle souleva sa jupe et remarqua qu'on avait fait de même pour sa jambe gauche et sa cheville droite (oui quand Katarina se blesse elle ne le fait pas à moitié). La jeune fille était mortifiée. Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre et pria tous les dieux dont elle avait entendu parler pour que ce soit une personne féminine qui l'ait soigné. Sinon, elle n'était pas sûre de s'en remettre. Enfin si elle s'en remettrait très bien, mais elle n'était pas sûre que la personne l'ayant soigné s'en remette, elle.

Où était sa foutue chemise ? Nom de D***! (et hop un petit blasphème pour commencer la journée). Certes, elle se gavait de chocolats à longueur de journée pendant le Carême, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui infliger ça. Sans oublier qu'elle évitait le confessionnal depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la Congrégation et qu'elle avait cessé d'aller à la messe à la mort de sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas une raison quand même! Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça !

Le vêtement convoité lui servait d'oreiller. La jeune fille l'enfila en battant des records de vitesse. Ses joues étaient presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Elle avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris mais ne le pouvant pas, elle se résigna à affronter son sauveur. Elle prit cinq bonnes minutes pour se calmer. Puis elle posa le pied par terre.

Elle n'aurait pas dû. La douleur qui lui traversa tout le corps lui arracha un petit cri. L'éléphant se mettant à arriver vers la pièce lui indiqua qu'elle n'allait plus être seule pendant longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame se cassant la g****... désolée, la figure. Un géant prenant toute l'embrasure de la porte portant un masque terrifiant se tenait devant la jeune fille. Cette dernière hésitait à utiliser l'une des techniques favorites de son père : la retraite stratégique (appelé plus vulgairement la fuite). Là, pour sûr toute couleur avait quitté le visage de la rousse. Non seulement, elle avait envie de hurler de douleur mais en plus, elle était terrifiée. Son instinct (et surtout le fait que l'autre portait un uniforme de maréchal) lui donna l'identité du nouveau arrivant.

- Maréchal Sokaro, salua Red laissant apparaître sa douleur et sa frousse dans sa voix. Je...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous loin des jupons de ta mère, gamine ? La coupa l'homme.

- Je dois vous escorter jusqu'au QG, maréchal, dit l'adolescente qui préférait ignorer la question blessante de l'autre qui éclata d'un rire bestial et sauvage.

- Une gamine comme toi ? Avec tes côtes en purée et des os brisés en plus ? C'est toi qui dois me protéger alors que je dois te porter ? Tu me prends pour quoi ?

«Ce que vous êtes, un homme avec un QI de moule.»

- J'ai des ordres. Et même si je reconnais que sans cet instrument de torture appelé plus couramment un corset, je serais en train de cracher mon sang et d'agoniser, il est de mon devoir de vous servir d'escorte, répondit diplomatiquement la rousse. Mais avant de nous remettre en route, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerai faire mon rapport au Grand Intendant et lui annoncer que vous allez bien et que nous rentrons bientôt.

- Pfft...

« Ce n'est que mon imagination, il ne se moque pas de moi. Quoi que... »

- Ton rapport tu peux te le carrer dans le c**.

« Reste calme... Toi, si je ne te pensais pas capable de m'abandonner sans remords, je te dirai ce que je pense de toi au lieu d'être aimable et polie. Mon calme va être mis à rude épreuve, je le sens. »

- T'es qui ?

- Tout le monde m'appelle Red. Je suis compatible avec l'Innocence appelée Vérité. Le reste ne vous regarde pas, maréchal.

Sokaro éclata de son rire bestial. «Mon Dieu que quelqu'un l'achève avant que je m'en occupe», pensa Katarina.

- Une forte tête, j'aime ça gamine.

«Il m'énerve»

- Qui t'as formé, gamine ?

Katarina eu le souffle coupé. L'autre ne savait pas mais c'était un coup bas, un coup bien douloureux. La douleur que la jeune fille avait réussit à endormir au fond de son cœur se réveilla.

- Le Maréchal Yeegar, dit-elle.

On sentait le M majuscule. Le respect et l'amitié qu'une enfant pouvait donner à son père ou à ce qui lui en tient lieu se sentirent dans sa voix. Mais bien entendu il ne fallait pas être une espèce de brute épaisse pour s'en rendre compte.

- Ouais si c'est le vieux qui t'a formé tu dois être plus forte que tu en as l'air.

« Je le hais. »

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Deux jours. Ça faisait deux jours que Katarina retenait ses pulsions de meurtre. Elle avait trouvé encore plus chieur que son défunt maitre et plus lourd-dingue que le maréchal Tiedoll. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve mais pour l'instant elle tenait le choc. Elle devait supporter et ses répliques et d'être transportée comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Non seulement le maréchal avait insulté les morts (dont Jade) alors qu'ils n'étaient plus là pour le protéger mais en plus il n'avait aucun respect pour elle. Il faudrait voir si SHEMBSC (Super Hyper Enormity Mega Big Sister Complex (on se demande pourquoi Katarina utilise une abréviation ^^ (encore une abréviation que seule quelques personnes peuvent dire sans se fouler la langue (j'utilise beaucoup de parenthèses là ^^)))) n'avait pas une potion qui traine dans son laboratoire. On savait jamais, la grosse brute sans cervelle... Pardon... le maréchal Sokaro transformé en n'importe quoi serait sans doute mieux que l'homme qu'il était (où est passé ma fragile et douce Katarina qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche?). Bien que Katarina s'estimait heureuse de ne pas avoir à marcher (ou plutôt à se trainer) mais elle n'aime vraiment pas ce type. Il lui faisait peur et en plus ce qu'elle avait entendu sur lui n'était pas vraiment des choses qui pouvaient aider à l'apprécier. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à une première impression même si elle était très très très très très négative. A vrai dire seule une personne le dépassait dans le classement de la rousse des personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture (ni en photo), ce sale c** fils de p*** doublé d'une m**** ayant un balais dans le c** (je pense que tout le monde sait de qui je parle) soit Luberier. Rien que de penser à lui mettait Katarina dans une rage folle et meurtrière.

Mais bon, bientôt, elle serait à la «maison» et elle se ferait dorloter à l'infirmerie. Elle aurait de nouveau du chocolat à volonté et se goinfrerait de cochonneries à s'en exploser la panse. Que du bonheur a l'horizon. Peut-être que même Kanda serait rentré ? A cette idée, la jeune fille sentit une étrange chaleur monter de sa poitrine. Mais elle n'y prêta pas d'attention.

« Et il me dira enfin qui est ce satané Moyashi contre qui il n'arrête pas de pester. »

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, une review, ça ne coute rien et ça fait toujours plaisir! ! ! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Red retrouve... Si vous voulez le savoir, attendez le prochain épisode. Une surprise pour celui ou celle qui trouve! ! ! !**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une mauvaise nuit et un dur

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci a tous mes reviewers sans qui j'aurais surement finit par renoncer (après une bonne vingtaine de chapitre et six réécritures car je suis très têtue ^^)!

Ce chapitre est pour **hecate600** qui m'en a donné l'idée.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Une mauvaise nuit et un dur réveille ou cauchemars.**

Katarina en avait plus que marre. Elle devait rassembler tout son calme pour ne pas tenter de faire de la bouillie de maréchal. En oubliant qu'elle était blessée, fatiguée, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et qu'elle voulait rentrer au quartier général, il restait un problème très (trop) grave : elle n'avait plus de chocolat. En ce moment, elle aurait faire n'importe quoi pour avoir un tout petit carré. Mais ce n'était pas cette grosse brute de maréchal privé de cerveau qui en aurait. Ça non, c'était trop distingué pour lui. Elle le détestait et cela pour plusieurs bonnes raisons : La première, parce qu'il n'avait aucun sens de la conversation (le premier qui dit Katarina aussi risque de se retrouver avec une furie rousse aux trousses). La deuxième parce qu'il avait un sale caractère (BOUM ! -Non, c'est une fausse alerte, on prévient de ne pas penser ou dire un truc et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour ne pas le faire, du coup Katarina utilise son bazooka). Ensuite, il portait un masque et on n'était ni à Venise ni en période de Carnaval. Après, il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour (non, ni le sadisme ni la sauvagerie ne font parti des sens de l'humour). Sans oublier que Katarina ne supportait pas de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un en milieu hostile. Or, elle dépendait de ce pseudo être-humain pour pouvoir rentrer à la «maison»...

Sans oublier que le maréchal ne prenait des bains _qu_'au quartier général (après tout, au XIXe siècle, se laver, ce n'est pas automatique). Donc, pour résumer l'humeur de Red, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux, détendu et calme…

La rousse regarda le ciel. Elle était assise dans le froid glacial sur de l'herbe pleine de rosé avec des vêtements qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Dire qu'elle avait dans sa valise une couverture bien chaude mais que ce c** de maréchal avait laissé derrière eux car c'était «_une surcharge de poids inutile et juste bonne pour les faibles_» dixit la brute. Katarina aurait bien écorché une certaine personne pour se faire une couverture, mais il faudrait bien trouver une meilleure excuse auprès de l'administration centrale que «_je me gelais les miche_s». Non, elle ne croyait pas que ça passerait, même si c'était la vérité. Une fois rentrée, elle demanderait à Lenalee de la trainer dans la boutique la plus chic de la ville à côté de la «maison», histoire de la dévaliser et d'envoyer la note de frais à l'administration centrale. Il fallait bien se venger sur quelqu'un et hors de question qu'elle paye de sa poche un manteau de fourrure qu'elle n'achèterait que pour grommeler en mission en pensant qu'elle pouvait avoir chaud en le mettant alors qu'elle se gelait les miches. À quoi servait un manteau qui valait une fortune et qui prenait la poussière au fond d'une armoire ? À emmerder le monde bien sûr. Quelle question.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

La fille courrait. Elle ne se préoccupait ni de la pluie qui collait ses vêtements à son corps, ni du vent qui la giflait. Dans sa course folle, elle chuta sur le sol. Ses mains se mirent automatiquement en position pour l'empêcher de se cogner contre les dalles de pierres. Mais l'impacte ne vint pas. Sa chute dura dans l'obscurité. Elle avait envi de crier mais aucun bruit ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres. D'un coup, ses genoux heurtèrent brusquement le sol. Sa chemine de nuit blanche commença à devenir rouge là où elle était en contact avec le sol. Tremblante, la fille se releva. Le sol était d'une couleur foncée et poisseux sous ses pieds nus. Des ruines l'entouraient. Elle cria, appela au secours, mais personne lui répondit. Elle était seule. Une silhouette se dessinait devant elle. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à courir vers elle. Et lorsqu'elle la toucha, la silhouette tomba, couverte de sang, tout comme ses mains.

Red ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Rassurée, elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce n'était qu'un foutu rêve provoqué par l'innocence. Ça arrivait de plus en plus en ce moment. Son père lui avait dit qu'ils cessaient lorsque le compatible atteignait un taux de synchronisation de 100% mais en attendant, c'était... horrible, voilà.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

L'aube se levait et la jeune fille se prit un coup de pied dans les côtes répondit par une flopée de jurons en russe tout en se redressant avec difficulté.

-Debout flemmarde de mes deux !

«Je le hais» pensa la rousse pour la trois-cent-quarante-troisième fois.

-Y a le dingue qu'arrive.

Katarina jeta un regard assassin au gros con***d qui servait de maréchal. Ce n'était pas une façon de réveiller les jeunes filles aussi délicates qu'elle (pas de commentaire). L'autre avait comprit qu'elle avait des côtes en purée ? On ne dirait pas à voir agir cet espèce de c**.

-KATYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ! ! ! !

-Maréchal Tiedoll, salua Red d'un ton polaire en retenant une pulsion de meurtre.

-Ça faisait longtemps ! Comme va ma fille ?

-Je ne suis pas votre fille, souffla la rousse en serrant des dents.

-Papa est triste ! ! !

«Ne pas taper, ne pas taper, NE PAS TAPER».

-Sa petite fille est méchante avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas votre fille.

Katarina se retenait mentalement d'étrangler le maréchal (le fait que Marie la retenait discrètement l'aidait beaucoup).

- Yû-kun dis quelque chose.

-Marie comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

-Tss...

-...

(À lire Tiedoll, Red, Kanda, Marie en même temps)

-Bon, vous avez bientôt finit les demeurés ?

-Oh Winters, un peu d'amabilité ne te tuera pas.

Katarina soupira. Voilà, les deux chieurs étaient partit dans une discussion à deux. Attendez. Il y avait Marie, Kanda, l'emmerdeur… Où était le bouffon ?

-Diasya n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Marie la regarda, gêné. Il savait que le turc et la rousse n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils s'appréciaient suffisamment pour que la mort du compatible de Charity Bell rende Red triste (même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, même sous la torture). Pour la rouquine, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait apprit à comprendre le silence et l'attitude de Marie lui disait tout. Il allait lui manquer le clown de service...

**Les reviews sont ma paye et je devrais demander une augmentation (ne faites pas attention, je ronchonne, mais laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ). **

_**Voici quelques idées de messages pour ceux en manque d'imagination :**_

**1) C'est trop nul arrêtes par pitié ! (je m'en fous, j'ai deux autres chapitres d'écrits à poster)**

**2) Bravo, continue ! (merci à tout ceux qui me l'enverront)**

**3) WE ARE THE CAMPION MY FRIENDS (part dans un délire façon massacre de chanson).**

**4) No comment. (Je peux mal le prendre)**

**5) C'est super, c'est du grand art, etc... (Les lèches-cul dehors !)**

**6) Autres.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Un moment de paix ou nouve

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur: **dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Deux chapitre en semaine, là je me surpasse ^^.

Alors là, je repars dans de la guimauve n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est trop pour vous.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Un moment de paix ou nouvelle rencontre et retrouvailles.**

Comme tout le monde le sait, les exorcistes affrontent des démons presque tous les jours. Il en existe trois catégories : la première, également la plus connue, est celle des akumas et des Noés. Le deuxième est moins mortelle mais tout aussi dangereuse pour leur entourage. Il s'agit des Intendants fous au sister-complex développé, des maréchaux guimauves et des autres trucs de ce genre. Mais la pire de toutes est la troisième composée d'un seul individu. L'Infirmière-Chef (appelé femme-dragon, vieille mégère et autres amabilités de ce genre). A elle seule, cette femme pouvait faire reculer le plus puissant des exorcistes. Mais elle faisait bien son boulot et à l'infirmerie, les exorcistes pouvaient se reposer tranquillement sans être dérangés. Ce lieu, aux murs immaculés, est rempli de lit ayant des draps blancs. A croire que cette couleur permet aux blessés de guérir plus vite comme par magie. Ce ne doit pas être totalement faux car au bout d'une semaine d'immobilisation, les côtes de Katarina s'étaient ressoudées et elle pouvait commencer à replier son genou, même si ce n'était que partiellement. Malgré l'amélioration de son état de santé, les jambes de la jeune fille commençaient à mincir à cause du manque d'entrainement même si l'Infirmière-Chef veillait à ce qu'elle face des exercices pour bouger ses muscles.

Même si elle se faisait chouchouter par tout le monde car elle était la seule exorciste (hormis les maréchaux Nine et Sokaro et Hevlaska) à être rentrée de mission, Katarina se sentait seule. Ses amis lui manquaient. Lorsqu'ils rentreraient, elle les accueillera avec un «Bienvenu à la Maison» joyeux. Bien entendu, Komui aura préparé une fête où tout le monde serait là. Lenalee prendrait de ses nouvelles, Lavi dormirait dans un coin, Marie lui raconterait les choses qu'il a entendu et Kanda... bah... Kanda sera égal à lui-même. Le temps d'une soirée, elle oublierait qu'il y avait une guerre, qu'elle était exorciste et qu'elle ignorait ce que voulait dire _vivre normalement._ Quelle aurait été sa vie si les akumas n'existaient pas ? Toute autre. Mais pas la peine de rêver. Les akumas existent et c'est aux exorcistes de les combattre.

- Red, les exorcistes qui étaient au Japon rentrent dans quelques minutes, vous voulez les accueillir ? Demanda l'Infirmière-Chef.

La rousse sauta au cou de la vielle femme en poussant une exclamation heureuse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

Katarina avait dû mal à rester debout mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Au moins elle avait quitté l'infirmerie et avait pu marcher un peu. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que la vieille chouette lui ordonne d'aller se coucher. Déjà qu'elle la suivait pour être sûre que Katarina ne ferait rien de stupide avec son genou comme courir. Un truc immaculé apparut et le grand intendant ouvrit grand ses bras. «BIENVENU A LA MAISON» retendit dans toute la pièce. Les exorcistes passèrent hors du truc. Ses amis étaient de retour. Katarina sourit avec ce sourire que seule une femme retrouvant un être aimé après une longue séparation pouvait faire. Elle avait envie de pleurer comme une mariée le jour de son mariage. Elle était si joyeuse et soulagée. Ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était si bizarre. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kanda elle n'hésita pas et alla mettre sa main dans la sienne. Elle se sentit complète lorsque discrètement il lui lança un de ses trop rares sourires. Elle était bien sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Qu'il soit là avec tous leurs amis lui suffisait. Le contact entre leurs mains ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ils s'étaient déjà tout dit en silence. Dans un regard, on pouvait dire tellement plus que dans un roman.

Elle repartit vers l'infirmerie avec les autres exorcistes en prenant soin d'avoir l'air totalement blasée par le récit de Lavi sur tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et affronté. S'il s'apercevait qu'elle le considérait comme un ami, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Le roux ne la lâcherait plus. Quoique ça ne ferait pas grande différence avec maintenant. A part les trois ex-marins, la seule personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas était un garçon aux cheveux passés à l'eau de javel. Elle trouverait bien le temps de lui demander son identité plus tard.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait...

- Non.

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait... (Ce n'est pas qu'elle insiste en plus ^^.)

- Soit vous vous taisez, soit je vous prive de chocolat, Red, déclara l'Infirmière-Chef.

- Ah non, ne faites pas ça, elle sera infernale ! cria Lavi horrifié à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce qu'une Katarina en manque de chocolat.

La vieille femme quitta la pièce sans prendre en compte la remarque du roux. Et Katarina eu une réaction très mature : elle lui tira la langue. La rouquine trouverait un moyen d'aller voir son père, permission de la vieille chouette ou pas, na ! Le-gamin-au-cheveux-décolorés-à-l'eau-de-javel la regarda en riant sous cape. C'était mal la connaître que de se moquer d'elle et de croire qu'elle laisserait filer le moindre rire sans rien dire. Lavi jeta un regard à Red qui voulait trop dire «ne soit pas trop dure dès la première rencontre s'il te plait, il vient d'en baver pas mal» ce à quoi la rouquine haussa les épaules sur le ton d'un «je m'en fous comme de ma première couche».

- Salut, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant son aire angélique numéros six.

-Allen Walker, et toi ?

-Katarina Cross.

L'albinos se mit à faire concurrence à ses draps blancs.

«_Intéressant_» pensa la rouquine.

- Cr... Cross comme le maréchal ? Vérifia Allen.

-C'est mon père.

BOUM !

L'autre était tombé de son lit en marmonnant un truc que Katarina comprit «pas taper, pas dettes, pas taper, pas dettes...». Vraiment elle vivait dans un asile de fous, elle ne l'avait pas encore comprit. Pour une fois qu'elle ne faisait rien... Elle regarda Lavi en recherchant une explication, mais celui-ci était aussi perdu qu'elle. Ce n'est pas grave, elle demanderait à son père qui était ce gars qui avait peur d'elle juste en entendant son nom.

-Moyashi, arrêtes de faire le crétin.

-C'est Allen, Bakanda.

-Quel jeu de mot, commenta Katarina d'un ton totalement indifférent.

-Tu sembles vachement convaincue, Red, déclara Lavi. Vraiment ça fait peur.

-Tss. (Dois-je préciser de qui est cette réplique ? -Perdu, c'est pas de Kanda ^^.)

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o

La rousse marchait dans un couloir en soupirant. Son père n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle fuguait de l'infirmerie pour le voir et il était introuvable. Vraiment il le faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle se promenait donc en grommelant et en pestant. Soudain, elle le vit. Là, l'autre c** ! Le salopard de service ! Luberier ! Vraiment pas moyen d'être tranquille ! En plus il était accompagné avec un type-qui-a-un-balais-à-chiottes-dans-le-cul-comme-lui. Où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien aller en ayant l'air aussi satisfait ? (Luberier, pas l'autre imbécile). Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Bien décidée à ne surtout plus le croiser, Katarina alla dans la direction inverse de l'autre. Et tomba nez-à-nez avec son père (en faite, elle lui est rentrée dedans trop occuper à insulter Luberier à voix haute ^^).

A ce moment, Red aurait pût avoir plusieurs réaction. La première, lui sauter au coup en lui disant combien il lui avait manqué. La deuxième, lui lancer un «Bienvenu à la maison ! ». La troisième, lui le taper dessus car il ne l'avait pas contactée pendant plus de quatre ans et que ça fait beaucoup de temps. Et la quatrième, faire comme si de rien n'était et lui taxer du chocolat. Devinez quelle option elle finit par choisir ? Aucune, elle préféra en faire un mixte.

Elle lui sauta au coup en lui lançant un «stupide papa» tout en rajoutant qu'il lui avait manqué et après lui avoir marché volontairement sur le pied parce qu'il aurait pût lui écrire une lettre. Elle conclue par «Est-ce que tu as du chocolat ?» ce qui fit éclater de rire son père. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis quatre années, elle n'avait pas changé. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui raconter tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire en étant surveiller. En voulant la protéger, il la mettait en danger aujourd'hui car elle ne savait pas la moitié des choses qu'il aurait dût lui expliquer.

-Maréchal, vous devez aller dans vos quartiers.

Red regarda son père. Son regard voulait dire «qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?». Silencieusement il lui répondit un petit rien. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas convaincue et qu'il était bon pour lui fournir des explications. Elle trouverait lui moyen de lui parler. A ce moment, il était fier de sa fille.

-Ouais, j'ai compris.

* * *

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à poster la suite rapidement (yeux de chien battu).**


	12. BONUS 1 : le mariage de Lenalee

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je vous remercie d'avance de pas lapider Katarina (regard noir du côté des fans-girl pleine d'hormones ligotés au fond de la scène). En rappelant aux personnages (surtout à Komui) que j'ai un bazooka pour bousiller le premier qui font la m****. Merci.

Alors, maintenant et pour vous, lecteur, un petit bonus ! L''histoire se passe quand Katarina a 17 ans, Allen 18ans, Lenalee 19ans, Kanda et Lavi 21 ans. Donc, il s'agit d'une projection dans le futur mais sans aucun respect pour les spoild.

Pour les mots en japonais, je ne suis pas sûre de l'orthographe… °_°'

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Et tout de suite un petit plus, un bonus!**

**BONUS 1: le mariage de Lenalee.**

Toute la Congrégation était en fête. Toute ? Non un petit bureau résistait encore et toujours à la joie. Devant sa porte, deux personnes montaient la garde bien décidées à faire plier l'unique occupant de la pièce. Tout dans leur apparence semblait les différencier. Le plus grand était un jeune homme à la longue chevelure brune et à l'air glacial (Yûûûû ! !-l'auteur assomme la fan-girl hystérique-) tout vêtu de façon élégante et noire. Son compagnon, ou plutôt compagne, était une jeune fille à la chevelure rouge. Elle portait une longue robe à corset qui mettait en valeur la finesse de son buste. C'est tout ce qui était élégant dans sa tenue. Elle ressemblait dixit «à une barbe à papa géante dans laquelle un gamin aurait mit des rubans et des fleurs». Elle semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureux et enchanté comme le montrait son visage fermé et qui disait clairement : «le premier qui fait un commentaire est un homme mort». Elle avait une couronne de roses blanches et roses qui empêchait ses cheveux de cacher son visage tout en les laissant tomber dans son dos. Ses cheveux portaient la trace d'une lutte acharnée pour les coiffer d'une façon plus élégante, mais on pouvait dire que toutes tentatives pour les mettre en chignon avaient lamentablement échoué.

- KOMUI, OUVRE BONTE DIVINE, cria-t-elle. TU VEUX GACHER LE PLUS BEAU JOUR DE SA VIE OU QUOI ? ? ?

Le silence lui répondit. Devant ce refus d'obéir manifeste, Red regarda son ami et lui dit :

- Vas-y.

Un nuage de poussière et une porte en moins plus tard, les deux jeunes gens rentraient dans la salle. Dans un bel ensemble les deux soupirèrent.

- Ma belle, ma douce, ma délicate, ma fragile, ma pure, ma fleur des champs, ma précieuse, mon trésor, mon ange, mon bébé, le sucre de mon café, le soleil de ma vie, la chair de ma chair...

- Tu en fais un peu trop là ? dit Katarina au Grand intendant en pleurs qui avait tenté de se jeter sur elle pour se moucher dans sa robe mais qui par chance s'était arrêter devant le sabre d'un japonais qui ne voulait surtout pas aider à nouveau Katarina à mettre la robe. Rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson lui traversa l'échine. La rousse l'avait menacé de toutes les tortures imaginables dès que Lenalee l'avait fait venir pour immobiliser Red qui se débattait. Bref la jeune fille était de tout sauf de bonne humeur.

Katarina et lui étaient les «gardes du corps» (sans avoir été consultés) du futur marié et ils avaient conclu que maitriser la source de problèmes essentielle (et la seule) était une bonne idée pour pouvoir glander tranquillement pendant la cérémonie. Enfin, si on veut. Katarina étant à la fois demoiselle d'honneur (la seule vue que Miranda avait épousé Marie et donc n'était plus une demoiselle) et témoin de la mariée. Elle serait debout mais elle n'aurait pas à saloper sa robe. Mais il restait que Katarina souhaitait qu'elle finisse en charpie par terre et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait accepté dans la mettre au final.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina avançait sur le tapis, dans sa robe, au côté de Lavi. Elle repéra dans la foule Bookman, Kanda assit à côté de Komui, Mugen prêt à être dégainer. Il n'y avait beaucoup de monde. Sans oublier son père. Même lui était venu (une chance parce que c'est lui qui officiait). Elle souriait même si tous ces regards braqués sur elle faisaient monter à ses joues en feu qu'elle avait dû mal à contenir et elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Le premier qui fait un commentaire dans sur sa robe risque de rencontrer Vérité.

Allen était déjà devant l'autel et elle décida de le fixer pour éviter de penser à sa p***** de robe. La rousse voyait bien qu'il voulait que les deux rouquins se dépêchent un peu d'avancer, mais Lenalee avait été très claire. Le moindre faux pas dans la cérémonie et le responsable morflait. Lavi fit un signe à Red lui demandant s'il fallait ralentir ou pas. A près tout, ils portaient une tenue aussi ridicule l'un que l'autre alors pourquoi ne pas ce venger sur quelqu'un ? Katarina eu un rire silencieux pour toute réponse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, chacun eux juste le temps de se mettre en place que la marche nuptial partie. Une praline blanche... ah non ce n'est pas ça ? Pardon... Lenalee toute vêtue de blanc apparut sur le tapis. Son voile de dentelle lui faisait une traine et sa robe lui moulait le buste d'une façon délicate.

«Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit à une belle robe et moi je dois avoir une robe sortie de ''Autant-en-emporte le vent'' qui me fait ressembler à une boule de glace à la fraise?» Inutile de préciser qui a pensé cela.

Lenalee monta jusqu'à l'autel et tendit son bouquet à Katarina.

«Bonjours je suis un porte-manteau, laissez-moi tout ce qui vous gêne lorsque je porte ce truc» se retint de justesse de dire la rousse.

Lorsqu'Allen prit les mains de le Chinoise, Red jeta un regard vers Komui. Celui-ci avait dû mal à ne pas se jeter sur l'anglais et ça se voyait. Le fait que Kanda soit à côté de lui devait l'aider à se tenir tranquille. La rousse soupira avant d'écouter le discours de son paternel.

-Nous sommes ici de grès ou de force pour voir ce gamin épouser cette ravissante femme.

- Maitre ! s'exclama Allen, indigné, alors que Katarina commençait à sentir un fou rire nerveux monter en elle.

«Ne pas regarder Lavi, ne surtout pas regarder Lavi» pensa Red.

«Ne pas regarder Red, ne pas regarder Red» pensa Lavi.

-Quoi ? C'est une très belle femme, elle peut parler toute seule.

Katarina retenait son fou rire tant bien que mal. «Bon Dieu sainte mère, qu'ils arrêtent je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps.»

- Reprenons, dit Lenalee.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, belle demoiselle.

«Ce n'est pas vrai, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, même avec une femme sur le point de se marier», pensa Lavi. «Ne pas rire ou Allen me tue.»

Alors que Komui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Allen décida de prendre les choses en main :

-Alors s'il y a un débile suicidaire pour vouloir empêcher ce mariage qu'il parle, dit-il.

C'est à ce moment là que Bak (et oui, il me fallait un boulet) ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de discrétion. C'est-à dire que lorsque les portes ont claqué, tout le monde s'est retourné vers lui en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Red n'en pouvant plus, se retrouva à pouffer de rire en essayant de garder un air digne. A vrai dire, Lavi ne valait pas mieux. Komui regardait le nouvel arrivant qui ne savait plus où se mettre comme le messie. La pureté de sa petite sœur serait préservée encore un peu. Bak s'assit le plus discrètement possible tout au fond sous le regard meurtrier de Lenalee. Cette dernière se retourna vers celle qui s'étouffait et alla à sa rescousse (si l'assassiner du regard compte comme un moyen de venir en aide). Elle se rendit compte que la rousse voulait lui dire quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Red ? demanda la brune légèrement énervée.

- Ça c'est du timing, dit la rousse lorsqu'elle put respirer tranquillement avant de croiser le regard de Lavi qui s'était calmé et de se mettre à pouffer de rire.

Pendant cinq minutes les deux amis riraient sans pouvoir s'arrêter et lorsque l'on croyait qu'ils arrêtaient, ils repartaient de plus belle. Les futurs mariés avaient envie de régler le compte des deux jeunes rouquins, mais ils se retenaient (la présence de Jugement et de Mugen aidant). C'est vrai, on ne tue pas une jeune fille quand son père peut nous transformer en purée sans remord et devant son petit-ami (non-officiel) qui serait capable de faire des pattés pour chiens avec les restes.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans aucun autre problème à part une crise d'urticaire de Bak. Mugen qui avait finit par aller sous la gorge de Komui. Bref, rien de très important (j'ai surtout pas envie de taper le reste, alors imaginer le).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

C'était l'heure de la fête. La première danse commença et Allen et Lenalee ouvrirent le bal. Bien entendu, tout au fond de la salle, loin de la piste, deux personnes faisaient tapisserie. Et tout deux attendaient le moment propice pour s'enfuir. Aux orties le discours, le gâteau, le lancé du bouquet. Vive la liberté de retirer et de détruire les tenues de fêtes qu'ils portaient. C'était sans compter sur un albinos et un stupide lapin. Avant que Red ait pût articuler le moindre mot, elle se retrouva entrainer vers la piste de danse sous un «Le garçon et la demoiselle d'honneur doivent danser ensemble» d'un Dark Allen qui ne sait pas à quel point la vengeance d'une rousse peut être terrible. C'est en torturant du regard son cavalier que Katarina écrasa méthodiquement les pieds de Lavi qui se disait que mettre des talons à la rouquine est tout sauf une bonne idée car elle en profite trop. Bien entendu, elle lui faisait un grand sourire innocent (le numéro six intitulé «douce vengeance»).

C'est alors, les pieds en purées qu'il la laissa. Et vraiment de sale caractère que la rousse alla dans l'unique endroit que seuls les suicidaires inconscients totalement bourrés et en pleine dépression osait aller sans (ou avec) l'autorisation du maitre des lieux. J'ai nommé la chambre de Kanda. Katarina s'aventura dans la pièce, indifférente à la noirceur de la pièce (à vrai dire, tout était noir : le lit, les couvertures, les murs, le sol. Tient les draps sont blancs ? Bizarre…) et aux vitres brisées depuis plus de cinq ans qui n'avaient toujours pas été changées. Sans cérémonie, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit avec la même délicatesse qu'un hippopotame en rut. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour pouvoir crier tout son soûl sans être entendue. C'est vrai ça quand on a une réputation à tenir, on la tient. Elle ne redressa pas la tête quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait qu'être une seule personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit ?

-A ton avis baka ?

- Koso (1)

Katarina adorait quand les origines japonaises de Kanda ressortaient comme ça.

-Pour te servir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur alors que le japonais s'approchait d'elle.

- Pars de mon lit. Isoiderundane(2).

-Si je veux.

-C'est ce que l'on va voir. Je n'ai pas envi de jouer.

-Moi si, dit la rousse en l'embrassant.

- Sagishi(3), murmura le brun.

* * *

**(1) gamin**

**(2) Magne toi le train**

**(3) escroc **

* * *

**Oui, je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait. Ils se sont embrassés, nalalère ! ! ! **

**Allen : elle est en train de péter un câble là.**

**Katarina : je crois que c'est déjà fait.**

**Lenalee : ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça !**

**Toi, Miss Couette-couette, on ne t'a pas sonné.**

**Tous : °_° _elle a fait pleurer Lenalee _°-°**

**Oups ! **

**L'auteur part en courant poursuivit pas un Komuilin. **

**Katarina : N'oubliez pas : reviewer est bon pour le moral !**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Petite discutions pèrefil

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur : **dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Petite discussion père/fille ou comment expliquer les emmerdes que votre fille va avoir à cause de vous et vous faire traiter de tous les noms.**

Les exorcistes possédaient une petite chambre (ou un ancien débarras). Les maréchaux avaient le droit d'avoir une suite en guise d'espace privée. Celle du maréchal Cross se composait d'une pièce principale qui servait de salon, d'une salle de bain, d'un bureau et d'une chambre. C'était un lieu où Red savait qu'on ne viendrait pas la chercher, mais qu'en plus personne, à part elle et les préposés au ménage, ne rentrerait dans la chambre de son père. Elle attendit que les deux abrutis chargés de surveiller son père s'en aillent pour sortir de cette pièce qui n'avait pas changé. Son lit, la couleur des murs, les étagères... Tout cela avait des traces du temps qui passe, mais sinon, c'était comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfant auxquels elle se raccrochait la nuit alors qu'elle était seule et qu'elle sentait sa tristesse et ses peurs revenir.

Elle attendait de parler à son père. Il lui devait une explication. On n'abandonnait sa fille pendant quatre ans sans un mot ou une explication. Chose rare chez elle, elle patienta car elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Dehors, la lune montait lentement. Le crépuscule s'était fait attendre ce soir. A croire que Dieu avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle soupira en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat. Lorsqu'ils veulent parler à leur père, la plupart des enfants vont les voir, ils ne se planquent pas en attendant que deux c*** se barrent pour pouvoir sortir de leur chambre. Vraiment sa vie était compliquée. D'abord, il y avait son père coureur de jupons et qui collectionne les dettes. Ensuite, son Innocence qui lui faisait faire des cauchemars et pompait son énergie comme une sangsue. Et le meilleur pour la fin : le cas Kanda. Elle avait beau lui tendre la main, il refusait de la prendre et se laissait noyer dans sa propre obscurité. Il refusait son aide, son amitié. Même si cette dernière, elle la lui avait donné de force. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir faire plus pour lui. Mais il le lui interdisait par son silence. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme la fit sortir de ses pensées.

Red tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait plus qu'un bruit de pas dans le salon et il se rapprochait. Katarina se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle devait garder son calme même si elle pressentait que ce serait dur. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas le caractère le plus calme, mais elle n'était pas aidée. Elle devait se mettre au yoga en plus de la méditation, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Dans les chambres des exorcistes, le ménage était fait après chaque départ en mission. Ça faisait quatre longue années que personne n'était venu nettoyer cette salle. Elle avait bien fait de ramener un balais et un plumeau. Elle avait retiré la plupart des toiles d'araignée et passé un petit coup de balais, mais il aurait fallu carrément tout briquer pour pouvoir y vivre. Elle allait se gêner de mettre son père au travail. Non mais ! Il n'y avait pas écrit « bonniche » sur son front à lui non plus, mais il s'agit de sa chambre ! Quand même ! Il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties !

Katarina sourit. Elle était plus raisonnable que son père. C'était un comble. Sa vie n'était pas des plus simple, mais elle l'adorait pour une seule et bonne raison : c'était sa vie. C'est la meilleure des raisons, non ? Pour elle, il n'y en avait pas de meilleure.

La porte s'ouvrit et Katarina regarda son père entrer dans la pièce. Il n'était même pas surprit par la présence de sa fille. Il soupira. Les explications commenceraient plus tôt que prévue.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-Tu as QUOI ? !

Katarina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père avait fait QUOI ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait forcément mal entendu. Son père n'avait pas pût faire ça quand même… Quoique... Le connaissant, il en était bien capable le bougre. Mais quand même, il aurait pût la prévenir, ça ne coûtait rien et ça aidait ou du moins ça leur aurait évité cette discussion qui venait foutre la merde dans leur relation père/fille.

-J'ai fait une promesse au Quatorzième Noé.

-J'avais compris l'idée la première fois, papa.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de me répéter ?

- Je préfère ne pas répondre... Mais dis-moi, aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un génie. Alors comment as-tu pût faire un truc aussi stupide ? Parce que là je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Marian Cross soupira. Il ignorait comment elle allait réagir.

-Tu te rappelles ta mère ?

-Laisse maman en dehors de tout ça.

-Réponds. Que te rappelles-tu ta mère ?

-Juste, des sons, des sensations, des images... Pas grand chose. Pourquoi ?

-Ta mère n'aurait jamais voulu la vie que tu as aujourd'hui.

-Comme tous parents sensés.

-Le Quatorzième voulait que le Comte perde cette guerre. Tu sais ce que ça voudrait dire pour nous ? Un retour à une vie paisible, normale. Un retour à la liberté pour toi.

-Et pour toi, une vie qui n'a plus de but ? Ne dis pas que c'est faux. Avant, lorsque maman était là, tu ne buvais pas plus que de raison. Tu ne fumais pas non plus. Et tu n'allais pas dans les maisons closes. Depuis qu'elle est là-bas, tu ne survies même plus. Tu te tues à petit feu. Maman ne doit pas aimer ça également. Elle trouverait ça lâche de fuir sa douleur, de _se_ fuir. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que tu le sais.

-Katarina...

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais vis. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin d'un père.

Le maréchal prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit :

-C'est un coup bas que tu viens de faire, tu sais. Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère. Comme elle, dans tes yeux, on peut voir des choses qu'on se refuse à apercevoir sur nous même. Ce n'est pas ton Innocence qu'on devrait appeler Vérité, mais toi.

-Papa...

-Tais-toi. Tu as raison. Mais ce que j'ai fait est sans doute le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre rapidement avec une victoire pour nous.

-Crétin.

Cross sourit. Et regarda sa fille se diriger vers la sortie.

-La prochaine fois, préviens-moi. Comme ça, si j'ai des ennuis, je saurais pourquoi.

-Je viens de tout d'expliquer.

-Vil manipulateur. Je te parie cinq mois de chocolat qu'il y a une raison autre que «je veux la paix» pour que tu acceptes de te faire surveiller.

-Oui.

-Tu ne me diras pas laquelle ?

-Non.

Katarina se retourna vers son père avec un grand sourire.

-Bon retour à la maison, papa. Dors bien.

-Toi aussi...

Red ferma la porte.

-... Katy.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

L'obscurité régnait dans les couloirs. Et une ombre tapie attendait sa proie comme un chat guettant un oiseau. L'innocente jeune fille marchait dans les couloirs en ignorant la menace qui pesait sur elle. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre bien décidée à manger tous les chocolats s'y trouvant, quitte à avoir une indigestion et à méditer sur les informations qu'elle venait d'avoir. L'ombre se prépara à bondir sur sa victime. Celle-ci continuait à marcher vers elle sans se douter que sa dernière heure approchait. La rousse s'arrêta. Elle venait de sentir une vague d'ondes à la fois négatives et positives. Mais il était trop tard, l'Infirmière-Chef surgit de sa cachette et traina l'exorciste jusqu'à l'infirmerie en grommelant contre ses jeunes qui n'ont plus _aucun_ respect pour son métier. C'est ainsi que Red regagna l'infirmerie avec un mal à l'oreille épouvantable car cette dernière avait été tiré sur tout le chemin menant à l'infirmerie.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina faisait tranquillement l'un des ses occupations favorites. Lorsqu'une alarme se mit à retentir et son golden, à transmettre des ordres.

-A tous les exorcistes et à tout le personnel du QG ! Des akumas ont été repérés au laboratoire n°5 ! Deux exorcistes répondent actuellement à leurs attaques ! Que tous les maréchaux, ainsi que les exorcistes suivants, se rendent immédiatement à la porte 3 de l'arche ! Noise Marie ! Miranda Lotto ! Katarina Cross ! Je répète : rendez-vous d'urgence à la porte 3 !

Red se leva et attrapa sa robe de chambre.

-Restez ici, vous commencez à peine à remarcher, lui ordonna l'Infirmière-Chef en lui barrant la route.

-Madame, laissez-moi passer.

-Non, venez plutôt m'aider à mettre votre collègue à l'abri.

-Madame, je dois y aller.

-Je suis sûre que le Grand Intendant comprendra.

-Je dois y aller. Je suis une exorciste. Je dois y aller.

Katarina regarda la vieille femme avec des yeux extrêmement doux comme si elle regardait une enfant à qui elle essayait d'expliquer un truc compliqué.

-Merci pour tout. Je dois aller à la salle de commandements.

La rousse poussa délicatement la vieille femme de son passage et s'élança en courant. «Désolée», pensa-t-elle, «mais c'est mon devoir de vous protéger.»

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de rendez-vous. Lorsque Komui la vit, il eu un soupir las. Dans le regard de la jeune fille il n'y avait qu'un calme serein. Tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller se battre.

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode. Je compte écrire d'autres bonus, donc si vous avez une idée, dites-la moi ! !**


	14. Chapitre 12 : Le QG en danger ou les Noé

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

Les répliques des personnages tirées du manga sont en italiques

**Note de l'auteur : **dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

J'ai compris pourquoi j'avais du mal avec les scènes de combats : je n'aime pas ça. Alors, je les fais en version abrégée. Je reconnais que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avec le tome 15 sur les genoux pour avoir les répliques exactes à certains moments. Honte sur moi, je ne connais pas DGM par cœur.

Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre j'ai regardé combien de chapitre j'avais d'avance. Surprise, trois. Et c'est grâce à vous qui m'avez donné la force et le courage de continuer à écrire les aventures de Red. Merci.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Le QG en danger ou les Noés contre-attaquent.**

Les ordres étaient tombés. Katarina passa la porte après Marie et Miranda. Ils devaient aller dans la salle quatre secondes avant les maréchaux pour que Miranda inverse le court du temps. Marie portera Miranda car il pouvait s'accrocher à une rambarde grâce à son arme si Katarina prenait trop de temps pour crée une nouvelle gravitation pour eux trois avec son innocence. Elle aurait deux secondes La jeune fille n'avait jamais fait pour une autre personne qu'elle. Et d'habitude, elle en prenait environ trois pour elle seule. Mais Komui avait confiance en elle, comme Marie, Miranda et son père. Alors, elle pouvait le faire.

Elle ferma les yeux et regarda ses compagnons. Les Maréchaux arrivaient. C'était le moment. Elle fit signe à Marie et Miranda que c'était bon pour elle et ils firent de même. Ils passèrent une seconde porte. Vérité était activée avant même que Red soit sortit totalement de l'arche. Et la seconde gravité fut en place avant que l'œuf soit ressortit de la porte noire.

_-Activation du chrono-disque. Encerclement de la cible! Aspiration du temps! Retour dans le temps!_

L'œuf sortit entièrement de la porte au sol. A la tète des akumas qui fonçaient sur eux, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Katarina soupira, jeta un regard à Marie qui lui fit signe que c'était ok. Elle fit trois pas comme si elle marchait sur le sol. Attendez. Pourquoi les akumas ont arrêté d'approcher?

_-C'est un sacré pied d'utiliser l'Arche, je dois dire... Gamin. Voyons... A quelle sauce voulez-vous être mangés... mes chers petits akumas?_

"Et voilà le sadique qui rentre en scène" pensa Red en regardant le maréchal Sokaro qui s'élança et massacra l'akuma géant devant lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire anticonstitutionnellement.

_-__**AMENEZ-VOUS!**_ cria-t-il en enlevant son masque.

Katarina se lança dans la bataille en soupirant de nouveau. Et dire qu'elle devait travailler pendant que Marie joue au garde dépressive avec Miranda. Afin, si regarder Sokaro défoncer des akumas ça compte comme un travail. Il ne pouvait pas faire son travail en silence comme tout le monde celui-là ou quoi? Quel boulet. C'est vrai qu'avec sa face, il devait terrifier quelques akumas niveau deux. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour craner.

Au bout de quelques minutes. Le silence se fit. Il n'y avait plus d'akumas.

-_Ici Noise Marie, depuis le laboratoire n°5... Message au commandement. Nous n'observons plus d'activité akuma._

-Je n'aime pas ça, murmura Katarina à elle-même.

-Pourquoi? Demanda l'aveugle.

-C'est trop calme...

-Et alors?

Red soupira, s'il savait que c'est quand la mer à l'aire calme qu'elle est le plus dangereuse, il ne demanderait pas ça. La rousse regardait autour d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Quelque chose de pas normale. Elle ferma les yeux et s'ouvrit à ce qui l'entourait comme lui avait apprit son maitre. Rien d'intéressant. Il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'elle les différencie tous. Pas rassurée, elle resta en alerte malgré le calme.

-_Maréchal Cross, vous m'entendez?_

_-Quoi?_

_-Miranda va stopper l'activation de son chrono-disque et remonter le temps de l'œuf. Vous allez devoir le détruire très vite. Vous êtes prêt?_

Monsieur le-balais-dans le-cul se mit à indiquer son désaccord, sans doute avait-il l'impression qu'un exorciste allait prendre son parti? Dommage pour lui. Je n'en connais aucun qui l'apprécie.

Katarina se posa sur le sol aux côtés de Marie. Son père était en train d'expliquer comment détruire l'œuf. Puis il dit à Miranda d'y aller. C'est à ce moment là que de l'eau se mit à entourer la femme.

«Baita (1)» pensa la rousse (Kanda aurait-il déteint sur elle?)

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Voilà comment on se retrouve en face d'une Noé entrain d'utiliser son ruban d'innocence pour retenir un pu**** d'œuf de ses deux qui ne demande qu'a passé une saloperie de porte. Et n'oublions pas la Noé qui joue à celui qui se fatiguera en premier ça ne serra pas moi.

-Ça ne fait mal au cul de le dire mais je commence à avoir mon bras broyé, déclara Katarina dont le ruban était attaché du le long de son bras droit. C'est la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

-Je vais lâcher également, constata Marie.

_-Il sera bientôt trop tard. Mais il est impossible d'utiliser toute notre puissance de feu, avec Miranda au milieu! _Constata Cloud Nine. _Et les cordes de Marie sont trop coupantes pour qu'il puisse attraper la miss!_

_-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on ne viendra pas à bout de cette Noé sans y mettre le paquet. Moi je dis que notre Miranda savait à quoi s'attendre en s'engageant comme exorciste... Z'êtes pas d'accord?_

Katarina devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était d'accord avec le maréchal Sokaro. Les exclamations outrées de Marie lui indiquaient que ce n'était pas normal et cela lui faisait mal de devoir sacrifier quelqu'un. Non, c'était faux. Ce qui lui faisait mal s'était que la vie d'une personne lui soit totalement indifférente. En réalité, elle se moquait totalement de se qui pouvait arriver à Miranda et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

_-Je suppose que la priorité va à l'œuf... _dit son père. Katarina utilise ton ruban pour envoyer de l'énergie à l'œuf.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'exécuta pendant que les maréchaux préparaient leur attaque. Elle envoya toute la puissance de vérité vers la zone où son ruban touchait l'œuf.

_-Vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien ce que vous voulez, exorcistes ? Vous seriez prêts à sacrifier l'une des vôtres pour m'arrêter… Déjà que vous n'êtes qu'une poignée ! Tant mieux, remarque, ses pouvoirs étaient très problématiques._

_-Elle se sert de Miranda comme d'un bouclier humain !_ cria Marie.

-Remarque très pertinente, murmura Katarina.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour Red, la réprimanda l'aveugle.

_-Vous voulez l'entrainez dans la tombe, c'est ça ?_ Continua la Noé.

_-Cause toujours,_ lui répondit le maréchal Cross.

Marie cria mais cela n'empêcha pas l'attaque des maréchaux de partir, et toucher leur cible lorsque celle-là disparut par la porte noire emmenant avec elle la Noé et Miranda. Le sol trembla à cause de l'impacte et Katarina se retient en justesse à la rambarde. Elle n'aura jamais osé toucher Marie après se qu'elle venait de faire. Attaquer de toute sa puissance un objet dont le bouclier était une de ses camarades et n'en tirer aucun remords.

_-Quel affreux maitre tu fais !_ lança Sokaro à Cross. _Tu as tiré alors que tu savais pertinemment qu'il allait plonger !_

_-Pfft… J'ai visé à côté. Et puis, il ne l'aura pas mal pris. Il n'y a que dans ces situations qu'il donne son maximum._

«De quoi parlent-ils?» pensa Katarina.

C'est à ce moment qu'Allen repassa la porte en tenant Miranda dan ses bras.

_-Vous me dégoutez, vous savez ?_

_-Ah, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! _déclara le maréchal Cross.

La porte se referma. Bookman alla voir comment alla examiner Miranda. Allen partit vers le fond du laboratoire rejoindre Reever. Katy resta à son étage, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place parmi ceux qui s'inquiétait pour la brune. En tout cas plus maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé que la sacrifier lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-_**Him… Him… Hi Hi…**_

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-_**HI HI HI HI HI…**_

Des bruits de bataille retentir. Allen fit un vol plané détruisant une partie du mur en dessus de Katarina. «Santa Maria, madre de Dios, qu'est-ce que c'est ?» pensa la rousse en regardant un truc qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.

-_**Je vais vous exterminer tous autant que vous êtes,**_ déclara le truc qui commençait à descendre.

L'akuma cria. Red eu l'impression qu'on lui crevait les tympans et faisait de la purée de son cerveaux. Elle sentit Vérité perdre son activation. Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle avait si mal qu'elle désirait surtout que tout s'arrête. Elle tomba par terre et avait envie de vomir.

-_**Mais ils sont tout pleins, là.**_

Katarina vit la sculpture d'Eden explosée alors qu'elle savait son père à côté. Elle évita de justesse un projectile mais pas le suivant qui lui heurta violemment l'épaule droite. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas mal à cet endroit même si elle sentait la pierre qui immobilisait son bar droit. Elle aurait dût avoir mal, mais rien dans cette zone là. Non, elle avait mal dans sa poitrine comme lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps de son maitre. Une partie d'elle lui hurlait que Maria était avec son père alors, il ne pouvait pas… Non, il ne pouvait pas l'être. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas alors qu'elle l'avait retrouvé depuis moins d'une semaine.

La seconde porte noire se referma permettant à l'akuma d'aller dans les autres pièces du QG. Katarina lança une insulte russe avant de la traduire en anglais:

-Fuck.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina était face à un dilemme. Si elle laissait son bras sous cette saloperie de pierre, elle ne pourrait pas bouger. Mais si elle le dégageait toute seule, elle prenait le risque d'aggraver sa blessure. Son innocence le protégeait, mais le sang montrait qu'il s'agit quand même d'une protection limité. Sans oublier les flammes qui la menaçaient.

-Laisses-moi faire, lui dit une vois qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle regarda son père surprise. Comment avait-il fait ça? Et en plus, il lui fait le coup du sourire innocent. Le maréchal souleva la pierre libérant le bras. Katarina dût utiliser sa main gauche pour le faire bouger. Il ne lui répondait plus.

-Restes ici, ne bouges pas et sois sage, lui ordonna le roux avant de partir.

* * *

**(1) couillon (japonais)**

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre poster. Une petite review pour la route?**


	15. Chapitre 13 : Le retour à la normale ou

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

Note de l'auteur: dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le retour à la normale ou une histoire de mousse au chocolat.**

La matinée avait été plutôt rude, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Katarina regardait le docteur d'un air septique. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était juste le fait qu'il ne s'était pas changé depuis le matin et que sa blouse était tachée de sang, ce qui est un détail assez rédhibitoire pour un patient. De plus l'homme avait l'air aussi sombre que si on était à son propre enterrement. Il ne restait à la rousse qu'à savoir si «mauvaise nouvelle» était au singulier ou au pluriel.

-Par miracle, vous n'avez pas d'os brisés, mais pour l'instant le système nerveux de votre bras est hors-service ou du moins dans sa plus grande majorité. Dès demain, j'aurais des tests à vous faire faire, mais en attendant, je préconise le repos.

-Je peux partir ?

-M'avez-vous au moins écouté ?

-Tests, repos. J'ai bon ?

-Vous pouvez y aller, soupira le médecin fatigué en pensant que ce n'était même pas son pire patient parmi les exorcistes.

-Merci Docteur.

La rousse fila au réfectoire avant que l'homme ne change d'avis, on ne savait jamais, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Arrivée à destination, Red commanda une mousse au chocolat en forma familiale pour ogres affamés n'ayant pas mangé depuis trois semaines et venant de finir un régime. Elle la posa sur une table bien à l'écart des sept autres personnes présentent dans la salle. Au moment de manger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre une petite cuillère. L'innocente enfant alla donc en chercher une et croisant un tas de nourriture mobile se dirigeant vers sa table. Lorsqu'elle eu l'objet convoité, elle retourna à sa place en pensant à son monstrueux repas chocolaté (oui je fais une fixation sur le chocolat et alors ?). Elle s'assit et là, elle eu une surprise.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour analyser ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Il y avait son bol. Ça c'était normale. Le petit hic était qu'il était légèrement vide de que Katarina n'y était pour rien. Une aura noire se mit à l'entourer. Tout le monde s'éloigna dans un record olympique de Dark Red (un ou deux océans leur semblait une bonne distance). Un assassina allait avoir lieu dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

-**BLANC-BEC ! !** hurla une furie rousse en se jetant sur l'albinos en face d'elle. **Koro shine yaru** (1)** !**

-Argh...

-Et agonise en silence Koso (2)...

Lenalee allant déjeuner trouva une rousse en train d'étrangler à une main Allen. Elle décida qu'il était plus raisonnable d'aller chercher à l'aide une personne ayant le niveau de ne pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances comme un maréchal. Elle partit en courant et en espérant qu'à son retour, il ne serait pas trop tard...

Pendant ce temps, le teint de la peau du maudit commençait à faire concurrence à la couleur de la chevelure de sa «pauvre victime» (victime qui est en train de le tuer ne l'oublions pas). Celle-ci avait décidé de ne pas lâcher prise tant que l'autre respirerait encore. Après tout, il avait commis un sacrilège impardonnable donc ce qui lui arrivait était amplement mérité. Il devait mourir et son corps servirait à nourrir les poissons. Ou... oui... ça c'est une bonne idée... niark...niark... niark... Elle allait bien s'amuser.

Mais elle risquait de regretter de l'avoir laissé en vie… Ah, quel grand dilemme. Faire une blague à Kanda et accuser Allen ou pas ? Telle était la question. Et si oui, il faudrait qu'elle trouve un joli rose pour Mugen, sinon ce ne sera pas drôle.

Pourquoi pas fuchsia ?

Le pauvre maudit était terrifié par le sourire démoniaque de la rousse. Il le sentait mal ce coup là. Au secours ! N'importe qui ! Red fut soudain soulevée et la gorge d'Allen, libérée.

-Mais lâche-moi, je dois le tuer ! Il a mangé ma mousse au chocolat ! l'entend-il dire.

Allen jeta un regard reconnaissant à son sauveur et faillit s'étrangler. Le maréchal Cross retenait sa fille qui avait bien décidé de finir son œuvre malgré l'étreinte paternelle.

-Si tu le tues à qui je vais refiler mes dettes, ma chérie ?

-... A Komui ?

Le maréchal éclata de rire.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver mieux comme vengeance, après tout, ma fille n'est pas une idiote.

-Oui, papa.

D'accord, _maintenant _Allen avait peur. Avoir deux Cross sur le dos, _ça_ c'est terrifiant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina regarda la robe. C'était une magnifique robe de bal digne des plus belles reines. Mais elle n'était pas au gout de la rousse pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'elle avait suffisamment de jupons pour faire un chapiteau avec. La deuxième, qu'elle était trop grande, elle ne lui irait surement que dans un ou deux ans mais en attendant, c'était un gâchis d'argent. La troisième, que la jeune fille serait obligée de porter deux instruments de torture appelés corset et escarpins. Et la quatrième, elle serait obligée de se maquiller pour ne pas paraitre pâle comme un fantôme. Bref, quatre bonnes raisons pour ne pas l'acheter. Pourtant, c'est sous le regard étonné de Lenalee que Red déclara à la vendeuse qu'elle la prenait. Elle demanda une facture qu'elle pourrait envoyer comme note de frais. Elle s'arrangea pour que Lenalee ne voie pas le nom du destinataire. Et rajouta un manteau de fourrure à la facture quand la chinoise regarda ailleurs.

Après ces achats et avoir but un bon chocolat chaud, les deux filles rentrèrent au QG. Et le matin, c'est au son d'un albinos s'étouffant devant une facture au montant plein de zéros qui venait de lui arriver (un grand classique, mais il marche si bien...) que Red savoura son petit déjeuner. La journée commençait bien. Elle sortit un petit carnet et inscrivit un trait à côté de «vengeance numéros un» sur une page marquée « sommaire ». Et un de plus. Mais ça ce n'était _que_ parce qu'elle ne l'a pas tué à la cafétéria. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Une ombre se faufila dans une pièce. La porte se referma sans bruit. Kanda étant sous sa douche, _elle_ avait suffisamment de temps pour monter son plan. _Elle_ fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit pot de peinture. _Elle_ prit l'épée japonaise et avec soin, la recouvrit de peinture rose. Une fois son œuvre finit, _elle_ la posa sur le lit et fit tomber à terre quelques mèches blanches. L'ombre quitta la pièce et alla innocemment manger une mousse au chocolat bien méritée.

_Elle_ n'eut pas attendre bien longue temps pour entendre un cri de rage suivit par une exclamation affolée. _Elle_ éclata d'un rire démoniaque. Dire qu'elle comptait tester cette blague sur Lavi. En vérité, ça aurait été du gâchis. Pauvre, pauvre Allen (non Katarina ne compatit pas du tout avec son sort). Vraiment, il allait en baver. Bien fait pour lui, la mousse au chocolat c'était sacrée, moins que le premier chocolat de la journée mais sacrée quand même !

* * *

**(1) je vais te crever (japonais)**

**(2) gamin (japonais encore et toujours).**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, si vous avez une idée pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me la faire parvenir^^!**

**J'ai une question, qui veut me voir écrire comment Katarina prend son premier chocolat de la journée ?**


	16. Chapitre 14 : le déménagement de la sect

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : le déménagement de la section scientifique ou retour en enfance.**

Katarina souleva le carton. On la prenait vraiment pour la bonne à tout faire. Elle était une exorciste, pas un déménageur et en plus son bras droit était encore hors-service. Une chance qu'elle soit gauchère parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait. C'est donc en rouspétant qu'elle transporta le carton jusqu'à la table. Kanda et Lavi travaillaient dans la même pièce. Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait au calme.

-Stupide lapin ! Fait attention ! cria Kanda.

Mais il était trop tard. Le roux bouscula un carton, qui en fit tomber un autre, qui fit perdre l'équilibre à la table, qui lui tomber Katarina, qui atterrit sur Kanda, qui se rattrapa à Lavi, qui se retint à une étagère, qui se décrocha, qui fit tomber une potion sur les trois adolescents tombés par terre. Bien entendu, ce fut Red qui en reçut la plus grande partie. Alors qu'elle entendait Kanda expliquer poliment en le traitant de tous les noms qu'il était un abrutit fini, elle sentit un horrible mal de tête pointer.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Elle fût rattraper de justesse par le japonais qui lui aussi ne se sentait pas très bien. Le roux avait la tête qui tournait et tomba dans les pommes également, suivit par Kanda.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Red se sentait bien dans cette chaude couverture. Elle se blottit dedans et sentit une autre personne contre elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se débattit pendant quelques instants avec l'étoffe et parvint à extraire sa tête d'un tas de chiffon. Elle ne se rappelait pas que tout était si grand dans ce laboratoire. Elle leva la main et soudain suspendit son geste. Elle voulut hurler, mais ce fût des pleurs qui sortirent. Des pleurs de bébé. Ses pleurs. Elle était retournée à l'âge des langes et des bouillies.

Ses pleures attirèrent du monde. La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant les maréchaux Cloud Nine et Tiedoll ainsi que des scientifiques et des exorcistes. La rousse arrêta de pleurer. Et regarda les nouveaux arrivants dont le regard allait des vêtements au bébé, du bébé aux vêtements. C'est Lenalee qui rompit le silence.

-Red, c'est toi ?

-Vi cov kon. A'ten koi. O pe t'ette? (à comprendre «oui pauvre con***. Tu t'attendais à qui ? Au pape peut-être ?)

-Oh c'est mignon ! Tu parles bébé ! S'attendrit la chinoise.

-Pèce coète-coète sa cerv. (Espèce de couette-couette sans cervelle)

-Vous avez vu ? Elle essaye de faire des phrases ! C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Tiedoll.

-Tss...

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la femme maréchale.

-Vu le regard meurtrier digne de Marian, la couleur des cheveux je dirais que c'est ma petite Katyyyyyyy ! Déclara Tiedoll en commettant une erreur, il caressa la joue de Red qui le mordit car il ne faut pas exagérer quand même. Qu'elle est mignonne, continua l'ex-peindre sans se soucier de sa main qui saignait. Elle a les mêmes yeux que son père.

Cloud Nine prit l'enfant dans ses bras avant que celle-ci ne décide d'attaquer Tiedoll. Si elle ressemblait à son père, les chances d'une colère noire _et_ meurtrière étaient importantes. Surtout que Lenalee et Tiedoll n'avaient pas terminé à agir comme avec un bébé et non une adolescente. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt mignonne, mais là elle était tellement en colère qu'elle en était intimidante.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda une voix venant du tas de vêtements. Oh un bébé !

-Veme gla pinpin ! (ferme-la stupide lapin !)

-Red ?

-Vi... pin da gle p'tette ? (Oui... tu veux mon poing dans la gueule peut-être ?)

Le roux eu à ce moment la réaction la plus stupide qui soit : il éclata de rire.

«Ça c'est noté mon coco, tu vas comprendre ta souffrance».

-Red en version bébé, c'est trop marrant.

- Damare Baita (1), répondit très « poliment » Kanda en se redressant. C'est de ta faute je te signale.

-Yû-kun ! Que t'es mignon comme ça ! Papa est heureux !

Le Kendoka baissa les yeux et réalisa que lui aussi avait rajeuni. C'est Katarina qui eu la réaction la plus intelligente. Elle partit très loin, très vite et sans bruit. Elle fût suivit par les autres personnes présentent.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée rajeunie à l'âge de six mois sur une banquette à regarder Kanda et Lavi crier et engueuler les scientifiques. Il fallait voir les bons côtés. Pour elle s'en était finit de la corvée déménagement. Elle pouvait méditer à un plan de vengeance envers Lavi car elle ne pouvait s'en prendre à Lenalee sous peine d'être torturée à mort et Tiedoll étant un maréchal... il pourrait survivre à sa vengeance ou pire croire qu'elle l'appréciait. Il en était capable ce fou furieux. Rien que de l'imaginer, elle eut un hoquet d'horreur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Katy ?

-Pas son' coète-coète. (On ne t'a pas sonné couette-couette)

-Tu veux du chocolat ?

-T'aim coète-coète. (Je t'aime couette-couette)

Lenalee lui mit un biberon dans la bouche. «Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi celle-là?» pensa Katarina alors qu'elle se mettait à téter. Elle posa ses deux petites mains sur le biberon. Un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit. Ou plutôt une voix très douce...

Red ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par son souvenir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Une voix chantonnait et un visage se pencha sur le berceau.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ma Katy-chérie ? Ce n'est pas grave, maman est là.

L'enfant lui tendit ses deux petits bras. Et la femme la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne pleure pas ma Katy,

Jamais je ne te laisserai

Car tu es ma mélodie,

Chez nous le temps ne passera.

Tu es mon plus beau trésor,

Tu es ce qui fait que mon soleil luit

Tu es ma petite Katy...

Sans toi, pour moi ce serait la nuit...

Maintenant dors ma belle,

Je reste près de toi...

Va au pays des merveilles...

Je reste avec toi...

La voix se tut, et la femme posa un doux baiser sur le front de l'enfant dont les paupières s'abaissaient lentement.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Red ouvrit les paupières. Cette femme, c'était sa mère. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé d'elle ? Elle sentit un peu de honte monter en elle. Elle était en train d'oublier sa propre mère. Vraiment, elle était tombée bien bas. Mais ce rêve était une preuve que cette merveilleuse femme était encore avec elle. Tant qu'elle se souviendrait de cette chanson, sa mère continuerait à veiller sur ses nuits. Elle était encore sur la banquette. Il faut croire que l'on a oublié de l'emmener avec les autres. Elle posa ses pieds sur le sol. Deux pieds qui chaussaient environ du 37 (d'un autre côté Katarina n'a que quatorze ans, elle a encore du temps pour grandir). Elle se releva. Elle portait encore la chemise dont on l'avait vêtue. Mais surtout, elle avait retrouvé sa taille normale.

-Merci mon Dieu d'avoir fait que les effets n'étaient pas définitifs ! Merci !

En plus, elle reparlait normalement. La vie est merveilleuse. Elle ouvrit la porte et la referma. Elle avait dû rêver ou elle avait bien vu Allen baver ? Elle ré-ouvrit la porte. Et c'est là qu'un stupide lapin lui sauta dessus et la mordit. Sa dernière pensée fût «Là c'est sûr, je l'atomise.»

* * *

**(1)Ferme là couillon.**

* * *

**Auteur recherche désespérément idée pour la suite de son histoire. Si vous en avez la moindre même une totalement déjanté je veux bien la connaître. Merci.**


	17. Chapitre 15 : Un père ou les larmes sile

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Pour moi, Cross n'est pas mort. J'affirme et je signe qu'il est bel et bien vivant. Je m'appuie pour ma thèse sur l'affection que je lui porte et le faite que mon instinct (celui de détective qui est en panne 360 jours par an) me dit qu'il est vivant. C'est important de le dire, enfin je crois.

En dehors, de tout ça, je ne suis pas là des vacances, donc je ne pourrais pas assurer l'envoi de mes chapitres (pas taper, ils sont déjà écrit (sueur)). Mea Culpa, mea maxima culpa...

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Un père ou les larmes silencieuses.**

Un père est la personne qui vous élève. La personne qui garde toujours un œil sur vous. C'est l'une des deux personnes qui ne dorment plus que sur un œil pour vous. Un père est aussi important qu'une mère. C'est un de vos protecteurs. C'est quelqu'un qui fera n'importe quoi pour votre bonheur. Il sera toujours là pour vous. Où que vous allez, quoique soit vos choix, il veille sur vous. Mais tout cela, on ne le découvre que quand c'est trop tard. On ne dit jamais assez aux personnes que l'on aime qu'on les aime. Et ça c'est la triste vérité. On refuse de croire qu'un jour elles pourront vous être arrachées sans crier garde, sans qu'on puisse leur dire au revoir. Et ceux parce que l'on refuse la mortalité de ces personnes.

Ce n'est pas juste d'être privée de père à quatorze ans, mais Katarina ne pouvait rien y faire, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Pour elle, c'était impossible. Il s'était passé quelque chose de très grave et il était encore vivant. Il allait revenir. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Mais avec tout ce sang comment être sûre qu'il ait pût survivre ? L'instinct de la jeune fille lui disait qu'il était toujours vivant pour la bonne raison que l'on ne s'encombre pas d'un mort. C'était inutile vu qu'il ne pouvait pas aller très loin ou raconter se qu'il sait... Lors de leur discussion, son père ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'il savait. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention... Mais... il devait savoir un truc de grave. Mais quoi ? Ça la rouquine comptait bien le découvrir...

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

_**Flash Back.**_

Red marchait dans les couloirs. Elle venait d'arriver au nouveau quartier général et s'était déjà perdue dans les couloirs. Elle amenait un dossier à Komui qu'il lui avait demandé. Il n'avait même pas honte de la faire se perdre dans les couloirs. À la question « savez-vous où est le Grand Intendant ? » chaque gardes eurent une réponse différente. Mais là, elle l'entendait. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se recoucher et dormir jusqu'à midi pour ensuite ne rien faire d'autre de sa journée que de manger du chocolat. Le programme idéal qu'elle ne pouvait jamais faire car il y avait toujours un problème, toujours. Elle rentra dans la pièce en rouspétant.

- J'espère que c'est urgent Komui car c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici et je n'ai pas eu mon premier chocolat du jour...

La rousse se tut. Devant elle, une fenêtre brisée qui avait été éclaboussée de sang. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Celui d'un homme honnête fort et courageux. Un homme mort rendu fou par les tortures subies. Encore vivant, le cœur arraché. Crucifié face à l'envers. Un homme qu'elle avait veillé jusqu'au dernier souffle. Pourquoi pensait-elle à son défunt maitre ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle avait réussit à surpasser le spectre de ce souvenir ? Pourquoi ?

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Komui la regardait. Son regard était une réponse, mais Katarina refusa de la comprendre. Elle passa devant Allen et Luberier. Elle s'agenouilla devant la flaque de sang sur le sol. Elle reconnue la marque tachée de sang. Jugement sur le sol. Elle sentit son énergie la quitter. Machinalement, elle se releva et partie. Elle quitta la pièce sans un mot après d'avoir donné le dossier à Komui. Elle marcha dans le couloir sans savoir où elle allait. Elle s'en moquait. Elle sentit un liquide coulé le long de ses joues. Même si elle avait connu ce lieu, elle se serait perdue. Et c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'un an qu'elle avait l'impression d'un vide. La deuxième fois qu'elle perdait un père. Mais la douleur était plus violente, plus intense, plus agressive. Une silhouette apparut devant elle. Elle se jeta sur elle en pleurant. Kanda lui passa une main sur les cheveux. Que Red pleure voulait dire qu'elle venait d'être salement blessée mentalement. Lorsque la rousse n'eut plus de larmes, elle releva la tête vers Kanda et lui murmura un faible merci avant de repartir sans donner la moindre explication au Japonais.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Après ses sombres pensées, Katarina avait demandé à Komui, si elle pouvait ranger les affaires de son père pour ne pas qu'elles s'abiment pendant son absence. Le chinois avait accepté pour éviter que la rousse s'enferme dans sa tristesse et il trouvait cette réaction plutôt positive vu les circonstances. Bien entendu, il ignorait que le but de la jeune fille était de fouiner un peu partout en espérant trouver un indice quelconque laissé par son père. Elle traversa le salon sans un regard pour la fenêtre bisée ouverte de sang et rentra dans la chambre. Quelques cartons, preuve d'un emménagement non-achevé, des bouteilles d'alcool, une malle... Et bien, elle allait en avoir du boulot. Mentalement, elle organisa le travail. Si elle commençait par ce qui était déjà déballé ce serait plus simple, mais avant, il fallait qu'elle regarde ce qui était rangé.

Elle ouvrit l'un de placard. De l'alcool. C'était bizarre, mais elle l'aurait parié qu'elle ne trouverait pas de l'eau. Vraiment, ça c'était sans surprise. Elle retira les bouteilles et examina le meuble dans ses moindres recoins. Rien. Nada. Nothing. Elle remit les bouteilles à leur place. Elle en profita pour les ranger par nom et année tant qu'elle y était. Elle fit le tour des autres meubles de la pièce et en conclue qu'à part le lit et l'alcool, son père ne s'était occupé de rien. C'est à sa chambre que l'on voit les priorités d'une personne. Elle ouvrit le deuxième carton et trouva de l'alcool. C'était presque désespérant par tant de non-surprises (je crois que Red se sent soudain très fatiguée, je me demande pourquoi ^^). Elle rangea les bouteilles avec soin. Ensuite, elle prit un autre carton, l'ouvrit et soupira. «Ce n'est pas possible». Au bout de deux heures, elle avait finit par ranger ce que contenait la bonne vingtaine de carton. Que de l'alcool. Vraiment, il en avait qui abusait (Dixit la fille qui avait trois cartons remplies de tablette de chocolat dans ses affaires). La jeune fille était à la fois exaspérée et amusée. Elle ouvrit la malle. Des vêtements pliés avec soin. Elle était presque surprise de ne pas trouver de l'alcool. Mais presque, car avec sa manie de courir les jupons, son père devait prendre soin de sa garde robe. Alors, il était logique que ses vêtements soient correctement rangés dans une malle. Sinon, il aurait été très peu crédible comme joli cœur. Lorsqu'elle prit le linge, elle sentit un objet en dessous.

Elle retira les étoffes et sortit de la malle un petit coffret argenté décoré avec gout de gravures représentant des milliers de fleurs comme le mur d'une maison qu'un arbre recouvre de ses branches et ses feuilles. Il devait valoir une fortune. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui la dérangeait, c'est qu'elle le connaissait. Elle était incapable de dire d'où, mais elle le connaissait. Elle essaya de l'ouvrit, mais il était fermé à clef. Elle examina la serrure pour voir si elle pouvait la forcer sans abimer le coffret. Elle avait une forme bizarre comme deux cœurs collés l'un à l'autre... Elle se mit à jouer avec son médaillon, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était devant un problème épineux et qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner.

Mais oui ! Qu'elle idiote ! Elle détacha la chaine de son cou et ouvrit le bijou. L'énigme à l'intérieur était identique à ses souvenirs : «L'amour est la clef qui offre les plus beaux trésors». L'amour est représenté par le cœur, qui est une clef pour ouvrir un coffre. Dire qu'elle avait passé des nuits blanches à réfléchir sur ses mots sans les comprendre puis en se disant que ce n'était juste une maxime que sa mère avait fait graver dans son médaillon favori. Elle plaqua le bijou ouvert contre la serrure et un clic lui apprit qu'il s'était ouvert.

Elle calma sa respiration avant de l'ouvrir. Puis elle souleva le couvercle. Sur le dessus, un objet était enveloppé dans de la soie. Avec délicatesse, elle le sortit de sa housse et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le violon de sa mère qu'elle avait brisé à neuf ans de rage de ne pas jouer comme elle. Son père l'avait fait réparer et pour une de ses fêtes, lui avait offert le moyen de le récupérer. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle serrait l'objet contre elle. Elle se promit de recommencer à en jouer. Elle enveloppa à nouveau l'instrument et le posa délicatement à côté d'elle. Elle prit un carnet et le feuilleta. Les pages étaient jaunies par les années mais la fine écriture était encore lisible. Le journal de sa mère, il faudrait qu'elle le lise. Un peigne et une brosse à cheveux en argent. Et des écrins. Elle prit le plus petit qu'elle ouvrit. Une bague de fiançailles en or avec un rubis entouré de deux diamants et une petite alliance en or toute simple y étaient. Elle prit un autre écrin, une rivière de diamant et une autre de grenat. Elle en prit un autre. Des broches de tout type et de toutes les formes. Le suivant contenait des bracelets avec des pierres de grenat. Dans la dernière, c'étaient des boucles d'oreille. Les larmes se faisaient encore plus abondantes. Son père avait gardé également le chapelet de sa mère qu'il portait en collier. Mais dans le fond de la boite, il y avait des photos. Eux trois avant la mort de sa mère. Quand tout était simple. Quand ils formaient une famille unie sans histoire.

Katarina rangea les affaires de sa mère et pleura. Elle pleura sur l'amour que son père portait encore à sa mère. Elle pleura sur leur injuste séparation. Elle pleura sur son père qui cachait si bien sa tristesse. Elle pleura sur son innocence belle et bien perdue. Elle pleura car elle en avait envie et que personne n'était là pour lui dire qu'à son âge, même malheureuse, on ne pleure pas. Elle pleura car pendant quelques minutes, elle pouvait redevenir cette petite fille qui venait de perdre sa mère sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Elle pleura en silence comme le fait un enfant qui se sent coupable, comme le fait un enfant qui ne veut pas réveiller ses parents et qui vient de faire un cauchemar. Elle pleura en silence et en étouffant en elle ses sanglots pour ne pas faire de bruit, car ils étaient déplacés.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

La rousse n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle voulait trouver, mais elle repartit de la chambre de son père le cœur soudain plus léger et avec un précieux coffre sous le bras. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait demain, mais elle avait des choses à faire cette nuit. Comme un peu de lecture...

* * *

**Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre je compte vous en faire apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de la mère de Katy (regard de l'auteur qui vérifie qu'une furie rousse ne s'apprête pas à l'étrangler car elle a osé utiliser le diminutif interdit, non ça va elle mange du chocolat).**

**A la revoyure et bonne vacances ! !**


	18. Chapitre 16 : le journal ou une histoire

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Voilà un chapitre spécial guimauve sur les parents de Katarina.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : le journal ou une histoire d'amour.**

La nuit noire était tombée depuis peu et il régnait un certain calme sur le nouveau QG. Katarina était sur son lit, entourée de cartons ne demandant qu'à être ouverts. Devant elle, l'ancien journal intime de sa mère. Une partie d'elle voulait l'ouvrir mais une autre en avait peur. C'était trop intime. Mais c'était également une chance de connaitre un peu mieux cette femme dont elle avait été privée trop tôt. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait même pas demander conseil à quelqu'un car cette décision devait très la sienne en tout point. Kanda lui aurait dit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, Lenalee, de le lire et Lavi l'aurait piqué pour le lire. Si seulement son père était là, il lui aurait dit quoi en faire…

Ah, non, elle n'allait pas se mettre à se lamenter quand même ! Elle avait quatorze ans, presque quinze, elle devait agir et non pleurer sur son sort. Il manquerait plus que ça. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée, elle allait dormir vu qu'elle était fatiguée et elle prendrait sa désistions à tête reposée. La rousse se coucha et éteignit sa lumière.

Elle ne pouvait combien de temps elle passa à se retourner sous sa couette, à chercher un sommeil qui l'évitait mais elle finit par rallumer la lumière et saisir le vieux journal intime. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page et lut :

_«Voilà, je commence un journal. À vingt ans on est un peu vieux pour pourrait me dire certaines personnes, mais je le fais. Mais en réalité, il s'agit de mes mémoires, d'un témoignage que je veux laisser. Alors je me lance. Je m'appelle Clémence et je suis la fille de l'instituteur du village et je me prépare à suivre la même voie que mon père. Comme tout ce qu'on demande ici et de savoir lire, écrire et compter pour ce métier, que j'ai fais des années de collège avec brio, je me prépare à commencer à donner des cours. Et ce au grand désarroi de mon père qui espérait qu'en ville je trouverais un bon parti et ferais un bon mariage._

_Ma mère est morte il y a une semaine et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas achevé mes études. Ma place est auprès de mon père, à l'aider. Je gâche peut-être ma vie mais je suis en paix avec moi-même. Le village a changé depuis la dernière fois où je suis venue il y a cinq ans. Il est si paisible contrairement à la ville. Les habitants ont décidé de faire une grande fête ce soir pour mon retour. Je ne sais pas quoi porter et je crains d'avoir oublié les danses de mon enfance. Oh, non ! Je viens de me rappeler qu'il y aura surement le fils des vignobles. Dans mon souvenir, il avait un humour détestable et aucune gêne. J'allais oublier qu'il s'amusait à se moquer de moi et de mes rêves de prince charmant. Je ne pouvais pas le sentir le rouquin. Avec un peu de chance, il a totalement changé et sait se tenir maintenant.»_

Red sourit. Sa mère avait connu une espèce de Lavi ? Comme quoi l'histoire se répétait. Elle tourna la page, prête à découvrir ce que sa vie avait de commun avec celle de sa mère.

_«Ma plume tremble tellement que je suis excitée est-ce que j'oserai dire ces mots ? Peut-on les dire après une soirée seulement ? Aujourd'hui, dès maintenant, je pars vers l'inconnu, vers le soleil. Je sais que je peux m'y bruler les ailes, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai envie de chanter ces doux mots. Je suis amoureuse. Il m'a fallut une semaine pour me décider à te l'écrire. À te confier l'effraction que mes sentiments ont subit. On m'a volé mon cœur. Je devrai avoir peur ou ne plus savoir quoi faire. Je devrai chercher un moyen d'étouffer dans ma chair ce bien-être qui peut-être mortel. Mais je me sens telle Juliette, prête à tout pour mon Roméo. _

_Je devrai me calmer. Mais enfin je me trouve belle. Je retrouve dans mon miroir quelque chose de précieux. Je me sens bien, je me sens heureuse. Si tu pouvais savoir ce que ça fait d'être aimée... Je ris toute seule et j'ai des ailes, tel un oiseau. L'un de mes élèves me l'a dit que je brillai comme de l'eau de source au soleil. J'ai trouvé ça aussi amusant que vrai._

_Il s'appelle Marian et il s'agit du grand frère de l'insupportable rouquin dont je t'ai parlé. À la fête, on a passé toute la soirée à parler. Il a presque terminé ses études de science et a déjà trouvé un emploi. Il est beau, gentil, drôle mais surtout dès que je l'ai vu, mon cœur s'est envolé et il l'a attrapé. Peut-être par réflexe, peut-être parce que j'ai prit le sien. Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de mieux le connaître alors je m'arrange pour faire des courses lorsqu'il est au village et pour passer sur sa route. C'est stupide je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas. Je crois que je suis foutue. Si tu en veux une preuve, regarde, j'ai collé à tes pages la fleur qu'il m'a mis derrière l'oreille hier et que j'ai fait sécher...»_

Katarina tourna la page et vit ladite fleur. Elle savait que c'était une partie de l'histoire de ses parents, mais pour elle l'amour comme le décrivait sa mère ne pouvait pas exister dans un monde où l'être humain guerroyait pour un oui ou pour un non. Cet amour était celui d'une histoire pour jeune fille pubère, pas la réalité. Pourtant, elle voulait y croire. Peut-être pour se rattacher à quelque chose de pur et d'innocent. Quelque chose dont elle ne pensait pas avoir le droit un jour. Elle continua à lire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment tout seul et elle s'endormit, la lumière allumée

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina cherchait un adjectif pour qualifier le lapin-bookman. Elle avait le choix avec bête, irréfléchi, sot, idiot, butor, nigaud, aliéné, irresponsable, désaxé, marteau, borné et suicidaire. Il avait osé fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle n'allait pas le rater cette fois. Mais que faire à un âne à qui on a déjà tout fait subir ? Peut-être demander à Bookman de régler ce problème… Ce n'était pas assez personnel, mais c'était mieux que rien. D'un autre côté, l'autre déjanté venait de lui éviter une situation gênante avec Allen. Il n'avait rien dit à l'albinos quand Red était allée dans la chambre de son père pour fouiner, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir faire de même dans celle de la rousse. Et Kanda qui était en mission ! Elle ne pouvait même pas venir se plaindre dans la salle d'entrainement car personne ne la comprendrait. C'est triste la vie.

Voyons le bon côté de la chose. Lavi avait gagné un allé simple pour l'infirmerie sans passer par la case départ et elle avait récupéré le journal de sa mère. Elle avait découvert tant de chose sur ses parents. Que sa mère dessinait des paysages et des personnes dans ce cahier, que son père ne s'entendait pas avec ses parents. Ils s'étaient mariés sans demander l'avis de personne et que lorsque Marian était retourné vivre en ville, Clémence l'y avait suivit. Les premiers mois de leur histoire commune avaient été difficiles à cause des grands-parents paternels et de la mort du patriarche maternel, mais ils avaient surmonté tout cela. Sa mère écrivait de moins en moins dans son journal, elle disait que son époux était l'ami et le confident dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Puis, un jour, deux ans après le dernier mot quatre mots avaient été écrit «je vais être maman». On aurait dit une formule, comme une réalité trop merveilleuse pour être dite à voix haute, trop douce et que la voix humaine aurait brisé par son imperfection. Puis après il n'y avait que des croquis d'un poupon. Et à la dernière page, une petite phrase : «Voici, mon ange».

L'histoire des ses parents étaient une histoire d'amour et Katarina était touchée au plus profond d'elle. Pourquoi, on ne lui avait jamais raconté cette merveilleuse réalité ? Ce merveilleux conte qui s'était réellement passé. Katarina rangea le cahier dans le coffret et elle se fit une promesse. Lorsque tout cela sera terminé, elle en ferait un livre et elle trouvera bien le moyen de le faire publier. Elle voulait que d'autres personnes connaissent cette histoire qui s'était passée quelques années auparavant sans aucun bruit. Sans que l'on ne la remarque. Mais qui avait marqué son père au plus profond de son être. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Katarina imagina sa vie d'«après». Et elle se vit écrire des livres. Cette vision lui plût et elle sût que maintenant, elle avait une raison pour rester elle-même et ne pas se trahir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle Red.

-Commencez par la bonne, Docteur.

- Vous avez récupéré l'usage total de votre bras droit.

-Mais ?

-Il s'agit de la mauvaise. Tous les nerfs de votre épaule ne fonctionnent plus et il ne vous reste que ceux du toucher pour votre bras. C'est la seule sensation que vous pourrez ressentir avec votre membre.

Un jour, on avait dit à Katarina que quand Dieu ferme une porte, il ouvre une fenêtre. Mais maintenait, elle ne voyait pas de fenêtre ouverte. Juste qu'elle n'avait plus de sensation à part le toucher dans son bras. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans. C'était un peu dur à accepter.

* * *

**C'est le chapitre que je trouve le moins bien, mais bon, je suis jamais contente de mon travail de toute façon alors...**


	19. Chapitre 17 : Alice ou le chat de Cheshi

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Est-ce de ma faute si j'ai eu l'idée de ce chapitre en lisant Pandora Hearts? Non? Tant mieux comme ça je peux mettre le titre que je veux.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Alice ou le chat de Cheshire.**

Red avait légèrement l'impression d'avoir été oubliée. Elle était avachie sur le canapé en face du bureau de Komui et elle attendait que ce dernier revienne avec son ordre de mission. Miranda était également là vu qu'elle accompagnerait la rousse en mission (et oui, maintenant les exorcistes quittent le Quartier Général obligatoirement à deux minimum pour des raisons de sécurité(comme si ça allait empêcher les Noés ou les Akumas de leur tirer dessus)). Les deux demoiselles attendaient donc le Docteur Frankenstein. En s'ennuyant ferme. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas envoyé avec Kanda ? Au moins, elle aurait eu une personne avec qui faire la causette. Et oui, Katarina préférait parler à un sociopathe, au moins, elle pouvait dire des bêtises sans qu'on ne le lui fasse remarquer. De toute façon, elle ne disait jamais de bêtises vu qu'elle avait toujours raison parce que c'était comme ça. Et même quand elle avait tord, elle avait raison. Le scientifique rentra dans son bureau, trainé par Reever.

- Il n'y a pas une fille payé pour faire ça maintenant ? Demanda la rousse.

- Oui, mais il a réussit à filer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

- Tss.

C'est à ce moment là que l'assistante rentra dans la pièce.

- Merci Commandant.

- De rien, j'ai l'habitude.

L'australien sortit du bureau, laissant Komui s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Ce dernier se mit à siroter son café comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Katarina soupira et se leva. Elle s'assit sur le bureau et lâcha :

- Lenalee va se marier.

- Lenalee-chan... comment peux-tu te marier sans le dire à ton frère ? Pleura le chinois. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais que quelqu'un te vole ta pureté ! Quand vas-tu te marier ?

- Un jour, répondit la rousse. Mais avant, il lui faudra un fiancé, non ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle de faire des peurs comme ça aux gens Katarina.

- Et les faire poireauté une heure, c'est drôle ?

- Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour et c'est ça ton problème.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai une très bonne droite et ça me suffit.

- Bon, revenons à la mission, les coupa Brigitte Fey.

- Oui, approuva Komui. Les trouveurs ont décelé la trace d'une possible Innocence dans une caravane de nomades. Vous utiliserez l'arche pour aller dans la ville où ils se trouvent, vous trouvez l'Innocence et vous rendrez. Aussi simple que bonjour.

- Komui est-ce que ce clan est un des nos sympathisants ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de me faire lyncher.

- Lyncher ? répéta Miranda étonnée et apeurée.

- Oui, peu de personne apprécient que l'on vienne fouiner dans leur affaire. Surtout quand la plupart des gens les considèrent comme des voleurs.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Katarina, je te dis que c'est bon.

- C'est une raison amplement suffisante pour se faire des cheveux blancs si vous dites de ne pas s'en faire.

- Tu es mauvaise langue.

- A peine.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina et Miranda étaient bien arrivées à destination. La brune avait _juste_ voulut se suicider une bonne quinzaine de fois en route et la rousse était bien tentée de la laisser faire la prochaine fois. Elles avaient rencontré le chef de la caravane et tout se passait normalement. Mais il avait fallut que l'ancêtre veuille lire dans les lignes de la main de la rousse qui ne pouvait pas refuser sous peine de faire échouer la mission.

- Tu es encore un enfant. Pourtant tu as des mains de guerrier. Tu as vu bien plus de batailles que moi et tu laisse ta compassion pour les autres derrière toi car tu ne peux pas faire confiance à la plupart des gens. Ton âme est plus vieille que la mienne alors que je suis une vieillarde et toi un jeune bouton de fleur. Tu es amoureuse mais tu en souffriras, oui beaucoup même. Tu auras le cœur brisé par ton premier amour, déclara la femme avant de retourner la main de la rouquine pour voir sa paume. Tu as perdu ta mère très jeune et la mort est pour toi une compagne familière. La ligne de ta vie est bien marquée, mais voit, elle est séparée en deux par une brulure. Chaque jour peut être le dernier pour toi, alors tu essaye de le vivre à fond. Bien triste passé pour un être aussi jeune. Bien triste futur. Tu pleureras, tu souffriras. Mais tu en sortiras tellement plus forte, tellement plus belle.

La vieille femme releva la tête et caressa la joue de l'exorciste.

- Ton père a besoin de ton aide, lui murmura-t-elle. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, mais sache que si tu cherches un asile, la porte de ton clan te sera toujours ouverte.

La rousse était bien trop sonnée par ce que l'ancêtre avait dit à propos de son père.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ta vie que j'ai lu dans ta main, pas la sienne. Ne voit pas déçue. C'est déjà miraculeux que j'ai pu lire autant de chose, ta vie est si brouillée. Tant que tu n'auras pas fait la paix avec ce que tu es, elle le restera et tu douteras. Bon, il est l'heure de dormir.

- Mais...

- La mission attendra demain, en attendant, ta compagne et toi dormirez chez moi.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment nous nous appelons avant de nous inviter ?

- Pas la peine, il suffit de regarder dans vos yeux pour savoir que vous êtes toutes les deux honnêtes.

La vieille femme le conduisit jusqu'à son toit. Katarina rentra dans la modeste roulote à l'écart des autres. Une petite forme était sous les couvertures dans le lit, bien au chaud.

- Ma protégée. Sa mère est morte en couche et je suis la seule à bien vouloir m'en occuper, expliqua la vieille.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Katarina.

- Les autres disent qu'elle est maudite. À mes vieux yeux, elle est bénite.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Katarina

- Tu es bien curieuse. C'est bien. Tu le verras dans quelques jours.

- On ne va pas rester aussi longtemps.

- Même si c'est très gentil à vous de nous le proposer, compléta Miranda.

- Vous restez tant que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchez, alors, vous resterez quelques jours. Je vais vous installez quelques couvertures sur le sol.

- Merci, répondit Miranda.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Deux jours passèrent. Katarina passait tout son temps avec la petite protégée de la vieille, qui s'appelait Ariane (la vieille, pas l'enfant). Plus d'une fois, elle avait surprit le regard entendu entre Miranda et la douanière. Aucune des eux ne semblaient vouloir partager la cause de cette entente avec elle. L'enfant l'intéressait plus de toute façon. Elle se sentait si proche d'elle. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille de cinq ans. Alice jouait avec son chat, Cheshire. Aucun nom aurait pût être plus adapté aux yeux de Katarina. Un soir, elle alla voir Ariane.

- Qui est le père d'Alice ?

- Un homme qui comme toi ne restait pas longtemps parmi nous, il y a six ans environ. Sa mère savait que ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir, mais elle s'est offerte totalement à lui. Cet homme est parti au bout d'une semaine. Et elle a mit au monde cette enfant neuf mois plus tard. Tu veux savoir son nom ?

- Oui.

- Marian Cross est le père d'Alice. Et si j'en crois ton visage, il est également le tient. Tu es le seul parent de cette fillette. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Prendre soin d'elle.

- Bien, dit la vieille femme en souriant. Très bonne réponse. Tu vas trouver ce que tu cherches dans pas longtemps.

Il eu une explosion.

- Alice ! Miranda ! Cria Katarina.

- Nous allons bien.

- Ariane ?

- Je crois que mon temps ici s'achève, dit cette dernière alors que sa peau se couvrait d'étoile.

- Où es-tu petite Innocence ? Chantonna une voix sinistre.

- Ici, répondit Red en se jetant à l'assaut de l'akuma niveau trois. Miranda mets Alice à l'abri !

- Deux exorcistes ? J'ai bien fait de ramener un ami. Regarde ton amie.

La rousse tourna légèrement la tête tout en frappant la machine. Un niveau deux s'attaquait à la bulle de la brune qui protégeait la petite fille. Cela suffit à distraire la jeune fille qui se prit un coup et atterrit violemment dans le sol. Red entendit un cri, puis elle vit une créature ayant une forme de chat géant devant elle. Elle se redressa et profita de la surprise de l'akuma pour le déduire. Le félin se mit à rétrécir et s'évanouit. Cheshire. Alice était compatible avec une Innocence. Katarina se jeta sur le niveau deux et le coupa en deux. Et regarda sa sœur évanouit. Elle caressa doucement le visage de l'enfant. Et sentit monter en elle une vague de tendresse et le désir de protéger cette petite.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina venait de terminer son rapport en portant dans ses bras sa sœur qui regardait tout autour d'elle, surprise. Komui semblait plus qu'heureux.

- Une nouvelle compatible ! Et en plus fille d'un maréchal ! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ne t'inquiète pas petite, si tu as un problème, je suis là pour t'aider, dit-il à Alice. Ta sœur va te montrer ta chambre et te faire tout visiter.

Cette dernière avait du mal à croire qu'elle était acceptée si facilement. Elle s'était découvert une famille. Katarina était avec elle et lui présenta toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'aida à s'installer dan sa chambre en lui expliquant qu'elle occupe la pièce d'à côté et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle hésite à venir s'il a le moindre problème. Alice était heureuse.

* * *

**Et oui, Katarina a une petite sœur. Mais bon, vu son père et son nombre d'aventures, ce n'est pas surprenant. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**


	20. Chapitre 18 : un an de plus ou le plus b

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Ça y est, j'ai plus de reviews que de chapitres (l'auteur fait la danse de la victoire des lapins crétins), en avant la musique ! ! ! ! !

C'est l'anniversaire de notre Katy, quand j'ai commencé cette histoire je ne croyais pas y arriver. C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandit, ça me rend nostalgique. Dire qu'elle est née dans l'un de mes délires et qu'elle a tellement grandit ma petite rouquine. Et c'est toujours avec le même plaisir que je retrouve mon clavier pour lui faire vivre des aventures. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : un an de plus ou le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.**

Cela faisait plus de trois mois que son père avait disparu et Red avait fait la paix avec la vie qu'elle menait et elle-même. Mais ce matin, elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Certes, Kanda était rentré de mission de Paris. Certes, il lui avait ramené des chocolats. Certes, c'était une magnifique journée d'hiver. Mais aujourd'hui Katarina avait quinze ans. Le choc était moins grand que lorsqu'elle était passé d'un chiffre à un nombre (cela avait entrainé chez la rouquine des questions sur l'utilité de l'existence humaine vu qu'elle finit par la mort pendant les cinq mois qui avaient suivit) mais quand même. Un matin on se lève et paf ! On a un an de plus. Ce qui gênait le plus la rousse n'était pas vieillir mais qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait quinze ans et qu'elle fêterait, encore, son anniversaire sans son père.

Red soupira. Que le temps passait vite ! Pour couronner le tout, se lever signifiait quitter la douce chaleur de la couette pour le froid hivernal. Et ça ce n'était pas très tentant. Alors, flemmardise bien au chaud jusqu'à midi.

-REEEEEEEEEEEEEED !

«Je hais les lapins» pensa la rousse alors que Lavi essayait de détruire la porte en la frappant de toutes ses forces avec ses poings.

-C'est un catastrophe, il n'y a plus de chocolat !

-A d'autre, murmura la rousse à elle-même en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat au lait et aux noisettes.

-Y a le feu !

-Pas dans ma chambre, répondit la jeune fille.

-Sors, il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir !

-Nan.

-Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement, je dis au maréchal Tiedoll que je crois que tu vas mal.

Comme par magie, la rousse ouvrit sa porte et...

~Strike~

En effet, Katarina était juste vêtue d'une chemise d'homme trop grande pour elle, pieds nus dans l'embrasure de sa chambre, les cheveux encore décoiffés par la nuit lui tombant sur les épaules. Elle était plus que mignonne avec ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

PAF !

Et elle n'avait pas oublié les bonnes habitudes.

-Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été dérangée.

-Comme demain commence une nouvelle année, je voulais marquer cette journée d'une pierre blanche en...

-Tu me déranges pour ça ? Coupa la rousse avec une voix terrifiante par son calme et la promesse de mille morts.

Red lui aurait presque pardonné s'il lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire. Presque... Mais non, rien sur le fait qu'elle ait un an de plus, elle allait faire du pâté de lapin. Ce dernier sentant qu'il n'était pas bon pour sa santé de rester s'enfuit en courant. En oubliant qu'il y avait un escalier au bout du couloir et donc finit sa course à l'infirmerie pendant que la rouquine alla s'habiller.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Même si elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'appeler «la maison», Katarina devait bien reconnaitre que le nouveau quartier général avait un meilleur confort que l'ancien. Déjà, les chambres étaient plus grandes (essayez de caser un lit, des partitions de violons, une table de chevet, une armoire, une petite bibliothèque remplit de livres, des centaines de tablettes de chocolat, un bureau, une chaise, un miroir, un deuxième lit qui aujourd'hui n'est plus là (merci à Komui d'avoir fait que Lenalee déserte régulièrement sa chambre de l'ancien QG) dans une petite pièce, il ne vous restera pas beaucoup de place pour y vivre). Mais surtout, chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain avec baignoire et douche. Plus besoin de traverser la moitié de la congrégation pour se laver. C'était beau le progrès.

Katarina prit une douche rapide (seulement une demi-heure au lieu d'une heure) et s'habilla. Elle mit des collants en laine noirs, bien chauds et bien épais (on est quand même en hiver), un chemisier blanc et une longue jupe rouge s'arrêtant environ cinq centimètre au dessus de ses chevilles mais pas de chaussures vu qu'elle ne comptait pas sortir marcher dans la neige. Et, elle décida de laisser son Innocence dans sa chambre, vu qu'au pire, elle pourrait toujours l'appeler à elle. Elle brossa rapidement ses cheveux roux avec la brosse de sa mère. Lorsqu'elle quitta sa chambre, elle n'oublia pas de verrouiller la porte à double tour. Avec un stupide lapin dans les parages, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire quand Lenalee l'appela.

-Oh Red ! Il y a eu un problème, on ne peut plus aller à la cafétéria. Il s'est passé un truc, il y a une odeur insupportable.

-Elle sera toujours plus supportable que de ne pas avoir ma mousse.

-On ne peut pas y aller, dit la chinoise avec un air terrifiant. D'accord ? Rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Pfft...

-Tiens, Jerry avait fait ta mousse avant qu'il y ait le problème ! Déclara Lenalee en tendant à la rousse un grand bol.

-Je t'aime Couette-Couette.

L'asiatique laissa là notre Red qui réfléchissait au meilleur endroit pour s'en mettre plein la panse tranquillement. Mais bien entendu ! A la bibliothèque ! C'était forcément désert. Après tout, personne n'y allait jamais Lavi était toujours en train de fouiner, les scientifiques travaillent et parmi les exorcistes, elle et Bookman devaient être les seuls à y aller volontairement. Elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina avait eu une journée très chargée à ne rien faire, alors bien entendu, elle avait prévu un bon bain pour clore cette journée en beauté. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur un Lapin pour ça. En effet, alors que la rousse retournait tranquillement dans sa chambre, Lavi lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers une direction inconnue de la rouquine. C'est pour cela que Katarina franchit les portes du réfectoire en insultant de tous les noms le roux. C'est lorsqu'un «joyeux anniversaire Red» explosa autour d'elle que la jeune fille arrêta de parler. Elle sentait des larmes dans ses yeux cachés par sa frange.

-Je parle au nom de tous pour te dire qu'on est désolé de faire passer le nouvel an avant ton anniversaire tous les ans, déclara Komui. C'est indigne de ce que nous sommes : une famille. Alors c'est pour cela que cette année, on va rattraper toutes celles passées où on ne te l'a pas souhaité.

Tous virent un véritable sourire naitre sur les lèvres de Katarina. Pas un narquois ou moqueur. Pas un faussement innocent ou ironique. Non, un vrai sourire que seule une grande joie peut faire apparaître. D'abord, il fût timide, discret comme si sa bouche avait oublié comment faire puis, les lèvres s'écartèrent pour faire apparaître légèrement des dents blanches. Ce sourire avait quelque chose d'éblouissant, de pure et d'innocent. C'était un sourire d'enfant au matin de Noël. L'une des plus belles choses qui soit. Le cinglé avait peut-être raison en disant qu'ils étaient une famille qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais à voix haute.

-Amenez le gâteau que l'on puisse manger, fit Allen.

La rousse éclata de rire.

-Et Blanche-Neige, c'est MON anniversaire. Jerry, où est le chocolat ?

-Ici, ma belle, répondit le cuisinier en amenant un gâteau en mousse au chocolat assez grand pour tout le monde et qui fit baver Allen d'envie. Je crois qu'il y en a assez pour les deux morfales, mais n'étant pas sûr que ce soit le cas pour tout le monde, j'en ai fait plusieurs.

-Miam ! conclurent Allen et Katarina.

Le gâteau était délicieux, un vrai délice. Les gens riaient parlaient et Link et Kanda faisaient une de leur spécialité : tapisserie. Les seuls absents étaient les membres de la deuxième et la troisième section scientifique mais Katarina s'en moquait vu qu'elle ne les connaissait pas donc n'avait rien à faire de leur vie. Puis vint le moment le plus attendu de la soirée : celui des cadeaux. Bien entendu Komui plaça en un éclair le sien sous les mains de la rousse quand celle-ci tendit la main vers le tas de présents. La première pensée de la rousse fût : «Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que m'offre ce cinglé ?». Cela ne l'empêcha pas de l'ouvrir. Dedans ce trouvait un nécessaire à manucure. «Ouf… Venant de lui je m'attendais à pire».

-Tu as vu, il est doré, c'est trop mignon !

-Oui, Komui.

-En plus, tu avais cassé ta lime à ongle.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir, je ne l'ai dis à personne, demanda Red avec une discrète ombre noire qui commençait à apparaitre au tour d'elle.

-C'est Lavi qui me l'a dis, confessa le scientifique ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

-J'en connais qui a de la chance qu'on soit dans un de mes jours de bonté.

Le second paquet avait été emballé avec amour. En effet, lorsque Katarina arriva au bout de la troisième couche de paquet cadeau, en tomba sur une boite, qui tombe sur une boite et enfin sur un livre. Guerre et Paix en version original. La rousse se tourna vers les Bookmen.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te confie l'emballage, crétin de disciple, déclara Bookman en frappant Lavi à la tête.

-Mais espèce de Panda…

Paf

«Karatéka Panda !»

Le troisième était un livre de recette qu'on pouvait faire avec du chocolat de la part de Jerry qui proposa à la rousse de lui permettre de cuisiner dans la cuisine un des ses jours. La jeune fille accepta. De la part du cuisiner c'était le plus beau gage d'amitié qu'il pouvait faire. Ensuite vint le cadeau de Lenalee. Il s'agissait d'une demi-perruque (ça consiste à rallonger les cheveux que l'on a en y accrochant une extension). Katarina fit preuve de diplomatie en ne l'envoyant pas dans la figue de la chinoise. Reever lui offrit un livre sur l'astrologie, Johnny une série de comics, la sœur de Tap (dont Katarina n'arrive pas à retenir le prénom) un chouchou d'un rouge très vif qui plut tout de suite à la jeune fille. Alice, elle lui avait une magnifique aquarelle, Tiedoll avait dit que la fillette était douée pour le dessin. Chaque personne présente lui avait offert quelque chose, à part les trouveurs (laissez-moi cinq minutes pour que je trouve quoi). A la fin de la soirée qui avait été conclue par une bonne année générale, la rousse demanda à Kanda de l'aider à transporter ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte, la jeune fille posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien offert ?

-…

-Koso (1), je te parle.

-Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me le prendre dans la gueule en public.

-C'est quoi ?

-…

- Isoiderundane (2)

-C'est qui la personne d'origine japonaise toi ou moi ?

-C'est de toi que je tiens toutes mes insultes dans cette magnifique langue.

Chose rare, le japonais sourit, mais pas parce qu'il allait massacrer la personne en face de lui. Il posa les objets par terre et regarda la rousse calmement. Cette dernière se demandait ce que le japonais lui avait acheté en espérant que ce soit du chocolat. Le japonais sortit de sa poche un petit paquet. La rousse le prit et doucement l'ouvrit. Quand elle vit ce que c'était, elle fût charmée. Elle adorait. Une fleur de coquelicot prise dans de la résine bien blanche, la forme ovale de l'objet était artistiquement attachée à un pied en argent.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en faire, je n'en rien d'aussi beau...

-Si, tu as ton sourire Red, répondit le japonais en partant vers sa chambre.

Une fête et un compliment de Kanda... Pour Red, il s'agissait surement du plus bel anniversaire de sa vie...

* * *

**(1)Gamin**

**(2) Magne toi le train**

* * *

**Pour un bonus prochain, vous pouvez poser les questions que vous voulez à Red, alors, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre pour qu'elle puisse y répondre.**


	21. Chapitre 19 : Le gamin aux cheveux bleus

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le gamin aux cheveux bleus ou devoirs.**

Katarina s'exerçait tranquillement au violon dans le salon réservé aux exorcistes. Marie lui avait dit que c'était pas mal, même si elle était un peu rouillée. Elle avait reprit ses vieilles partitions bien décidée à les travailler sérieusement (pour une fois).

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter ton crin-crin ? Tu me casses les oreilles.

Sans un mot, Katarina ignora royalement le casse-couille et repartit de plus belle dans un solo. Elle sentit quelque chose se heurter contre le lien qu'elle avait avec Vérité. Elle murmura le nom de son Innocence et inversa la gravité pour le gêneur. Ce dernier se retrouva cloué au plafond. La rousse se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'année aux cheveux bleus et avec un globe figé dans le front. Calmement, elle posa son violon sur la table basse et continua à le regarder, bien décidée à ne pas parler tant qu'il ne se serait pas présenté (si elle fumait, elle aurait même allumé une cigarette pour lui envoyer de la fumée et lui faire comprendre qu'elle a tout son temps, mais elle ne fume pas, dommage…).

- Laisse-moi redescendre, espèce de rouquine.

-C'est tout ce que tu connais comme insulte ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Red avec un sourire ironique. J'ai entendu nettement mieux.

Cette remarque déclencha une série d'insulte en français, langue que Katarina pratiquait.

-Mais encore ?

Voyant que l'insulter ne servirait pas à arrêter les railleries de la jeune fille, le gamin décida de se taire. Pas de chance pour lui, Katarina prit ça comme une invitation à manger du chocolat en lisant un pavé et non à le faire redescendre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Emily rentra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, je cherche un garnement, enfin un garçon, d'une dizaine d'année avec des cheveux bleus et une Innocence dans le front. L'auriez-vous vu ?

-Oui, je l'ai même accroché au plafond.

Ne sachant pas si la jeune fille devant elle plaisantait, l'institutrice leva les yeux jusqu'au cas où. Et vit celui qu'elle cherchait.

-Vous êtes une exorciste ?

-Remarque très constructive…

-Génial, soit vous êtes soit associable, soit ironique, soit naïf vous autres exorcistes ?

-Naïf, je ne crois pas, mais vous avez oublié sociopathe, sadique, réaliste, cinglé et autres choses dans ce genre.

- Personne de sensé n'accroche une autre personne au plafond.

- Personne de sensé n'essaye de rentrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne.

-Il a encore remit ça, soupira la pauvre jeune femme.

-On m'appelle Red, et vous ?

-Emily, et je suis le professeur particulier de ce garnement.

-Je vous le décroche ?

-Oui, merci.

Katarina leva les yeux et la gravité se remit à la normal pour l'enfant qui tomba sur la banquette.

-C'est pas un nom, ça Red, déclara le gamin.

-C'est pour cela que ça s'appelle un surnom, ironisa la rousse en souriant.

-Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, petit.

-Grmf... Timothy.

-Katarina.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Un livre.

La réponse signifiait clairement tu me fais c****, veux-tu bien me laisser tranquille ? Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas la comprendre car il continua :

-Pourquoi tu lis un pavé ?

-Pour que le premier emmerdeur qui passe par là me pose des questions stupides.

-Emily dit qu'aucune question n'est stupide.

-Elle dit aussi qu'il faut faire ses devoirs.

-Pfft, les devoirs ce n'est pas important.

-Ça peut t'être utile dans ta vie d'exorciste.

-Et comment ?

-Rédiger ton rapport sans faute d'orthographe, savoir parler la langue du pays où tu es, pouvoir vérifier que l'on ne s'est pas trompé en te rendant ta monnaie, ne pas confondre la Seine et le Rhin ? Des petites choses dans ce genre.

-C'est chiant l'école.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu as la chance de pouvoir étudier. Moi, je n'y suis allée que deux ans.

-La chance.

-Si on veut. J'ai dût apprendre pas mal de choses toute seule et je n'ai pas eu une enfance normal à partir de mes six ans.

Katarina regardait le gamin. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle aurait aimé être allée à l'école plus longtemps, et lui ne voulait pas étudier.

-Viens.

-Où ?

-Je vais te monter quelque chose.

-Ouais !

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-On y est, fit Red une fois qu'ils furent sur le toit.

Le garçon la regardait d'un air sceptique. Que voulait-elle ? Il faisait nuit et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de voir les toits des maisons.

-Que vois-tu ?

-Rien. C'est stupide. Et en plus il fait froid.

-Serais-tu aveugle ?

-Mais non, stupide rouquine !

-Moi je vois quelque chose que peu de personne prend le temps de regarder de nos jours. Il voit une œuvre d'art qui raconte une histoire qui et peut permettre de rentrer chez soit si on sait la lire.

-...

-Regardes, que vois-tu ?

-...

-Alors ?

-Le ciel est nuageux, mais on voit les étoiles.

-Les astres sont la meilleure des cartes car ils ne changent jamais de place. De plus, chacun a sa propre histoire.

-...

-C'est une des choses que l'on n'apprend pas à l'école et que l'on doit découvrir avec ou sans aide. C'est mon maitre qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur les merveilles du monde. Avant, j'étais aveugle à tous les trésors que Dieu nous offre si on les cherche.

-Et voilà, la leçon de morale que j'attendais.

-Pas de morale, Timothy, d'observation. Je veux te faire comprendre qu'en observant, tu peux te trouver une solution à la plus part de tes problèmes.

Le gamin regardait Katarina. Elle ne lui parlait pas comme à un enfant ou à un gamin à qui ont donne un cours. Mais comme une personne que l'on veut aider. Une personne capable de comprendre des choses qui n'ont pas de sens pour la plupart des gens. Elle lui parlait comme on parle à un membre de sa famille que l'on veut aider mais qu'on ne sait pas comment faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur.

-Maintenant, tu as Lenalee.

-Et toi.

-Possible. Allez, je suis sûre que tu as des devoirs à faire. Je vais t'aider. À près tout, il faut savoir se serrer les coudes entre exorciste même dans l'adversité.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-Que faites-vous ?

-Des devoirs, Lapin, répondit Katarina

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles lapin ? Demanda Timothy.

-Parce qu'avec l'accent japonais, Lavi se prononce Rabi.

-Ah.

-Bêh !

-Tu es lourd le lapin.

Le roux eu une réaction très mature qui consista à tirer la langue et à prendre tous les cahiers.

-Donnes-moi ça. C'est dans les cordes d'un Bookman de le faire vite fait bien fait.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que si tu faisais tes devoirs ici, il y aurait un imbécile pour les faire à ta place, déclara la rousse au gamin. Viens, on va manger pendant que l'autre travaille. Fais-les sans faute, Bookman junior.

-Merci Red, merci Lapin, dit l'enfant en souriant de toutes ses dents, content d'être débarrassé de la corvée devoirs.

«Je sens que je vais me plaire ici» pensa-t-il. «En tout cas, elle est vachement sympa Katarina».

-Tu crois qu'il y a de la mousse au chocolat ?

-Tu tiens beaucoup à ta vie ?

-...

-Alors pas touche à MA mousse, le menaça la rousse avec une aura noire autour d'elle.

- OK, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Tant mieux, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Allons-y, je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

«Elle est sympa, mais trop effrayante parfois...»

* * *

**Et voilà un encore un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je me suis ennuyée à le relire, alors j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis. Au prochain chapitre !**


	22. Chapitre 20 : Les exorcistes de la troi

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Dans deux chapitres du bonus et je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé (ni commencé d'ailleurs)! Argh! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on est un timing aussi serré ?

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Les exorcistes de la troisième génération ou la solitude obligatoire.**

Brigitte Fey se dirigeait vers Katarina. La rousse plaignait la pauvre femme qui devait passer sa journée à faire travailler Komui. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle y arrivait. Depuis son arrivé, la charge de la section scientifique avait diminué de moitié alors qu'il avait triplé comme le nombre de scientifique. La jeune fille était juste en train de servir du café à Reever et ses hommes (principalement car ça ennuyait Regory Peck et Marc Barroz qui lorgnaient la place de chouchou de Komui du commandant et leur faire passer un message et non-bienvenue). L'assistante allait peut-être lui dire qu'elle déconcentrait les scientifiques par sa présence, mais elles avaient un pacte de non-agression (surtout que si vous dites à Red de ne pas faire un truc et vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle le fera quand même et encore plus souvent) alors que lui voulait-elle ?

-Le Grand Intendant veux vous parler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a le cinglé ? Encore un Komulin qui s'est détraqué ?

-Un quoi ?

-Laissez tomber, ça vaut mieux pour votre santé mentale.

Brigitte nota dans un coin de sa tête d'interroger de Grand Intendant sur ce «Komulin». En attendant, elle se contenta de suivre la jeune fille et de lui signaler que c'était près d'Helvaska que Komui l'attendait et non dans son bureau. La rousse changea de direction sur un «vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt ?». Katarina passa la porte et commença à parler.

-Que me veux-tu Komui ? J'étais en train de glander tranquillement. J'espère pour...

L'air sérieux sur le visage du Chinois la fit stopper net.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Red en regardant les personnes rassemblées : Komui, les maréchaux, les autres exorcistes sauf Alice, Luberier et une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Derrière elle, cinq personnes à l'allure étrange. Elle sentit son Innocence lui crier une alerte, danger immédiat dont elle n'avait pas conscience.

-Être à l'heure n'est décidément pas la spécialité familiale, remarqua narquoisement l'inspecteur.

-Je laisse le soin de vous les présenter à Lenny Epstein, déclara Komui en faisant un geste vers les inconnus coupant la rousse qui allait dire une réplique bien sentie et créer un accident dont elle devrait supporter les conséquences.

-Voici Dokusa, Kiredori, Goushi, Tewaku et Madarao. Ce sont des exorcistes de la troisième génération et ils vous accompagneront en mission.

Les compatibles se regardaient entre eux. Ce fût le maréchal Nine qui rompit le silence.

-Qu'entendez-vous par troisième génération ? Soit on est un exorciste, soit on ne l'est pas.

Il eu une approbation générale parmi les «élus de Dieu». Mais ce fût Luberier qui prit la parole.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Vous devez faire ce que l'on vous dit, point. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter. Nous vous ferons passer plus tard vos futures missions. Vous pouvez disposer, conclut-il en partant.

Katarina se tourna vers Komui.

-Maintenant que monsieur J'ai-un-balais-dans-le-cul-et-j'en-suis-fier est parti, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Et la chose que je voudrais surtout savoir, c'est pourquoi mon Innocence hurle dans ma tête comme si j'avais un Noé devant moi sans le savoir ?

-Tu es schizophrène ? Demanda un des inconnus au regard et au sourire moqueur.

-Pas doué.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas doué pour les insultes, Machin. Retourne jouer dans la cour et laisses les grands parler entre eux, lâcha Katarina sans se tourner vers la personne derrière elle.

Le silence était complet. Les exorcistes la connaissaient donc, savaient qu'elle était sur le point de le massacrer verbalement. Les inconnus la jugeaient du regard. Komui préféra parler.

-Exorciste Cross, veillez cesser ce concours d'amabilité, fit-il avec un ton si formel et sévère qu'il empêcha Red de répliquer. Dokusa, cet ordre est valable pour vous aussi. Personne à par un compatible ne peut savoir ce que c'est d'être en synchronisation avec une Innocence. Alors, vous ne pouvez pas savoir de quoi vous parlez.

«S'il commence à vouvoyer, ça sent mauvais...»

-Grand frère, que veux-tu dire ? Ce sont des exorcistes ou non ?

-Pas au sens où tu emplois ce terme, Lenalee.

-Ce sont des humains dans lesquels on a implanté des gènes d'akumas, expliqua Lenny Epstein.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina attendait. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Tiens, le voilà, quand on parle du loup... Ou plutôt de corbeau dans le cas présent.

-Hé ! Deux verrues !

-Serais-ce à moi que tu d'adresses, Red ?

-Non au pape !

-Sois plus respectueuse envers le chef de l'Eglise.

-Je sers Dieu, bien contre mon gré d'ailleurs, pas un homme, Double verrues. Et je ne te parle pas pour avoir un débat de théologie. Je veux savoir un truc à propos des cinq zouaves que nous allons devoir nous coltiner.

-Je ne sais rien.

-Pas même si par le plus grand des hasards, ils ne sont pas également des corbeaux ?

Link regarda l'exorciste. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle n'était pas là lorsqu'il les avait apostrophés et il avait demandé aux exorcistes présents de se taire sur ce détail.

-Simple déduction que ton expression vient de me confirmer _Double verrues_. Je suis juste plus observatrice que je veux bien le faire croire, expliqua la rouquine avec un sourire moqueur.

Le corbeau nota dans un coin de sa tête d'arrêter de sous-estimer la jeune fille. Elle était bien plus maligne qu'elle en avait l'aire. Peut-être même qu'elle savait quelque chose au sujet de son père et du quatorzième ? Peut-être. Mais n'ayant aucune preuve, il devait garder ses doutes pour lui-même. En tout cas, elle pouvait sans doute deviner pourquoi on avait cherché à faire disparaître son père. Dans ce cas là, il faudrait qu'il voie s'il devait la protéger ou la tuer...

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-Kanda, ça va ?

-...

-Tu pourrais me répondre quand même.

-...

-J'ai l'impression que si je parle à un mur, j'aurais plus de réponse. Je me trompe ?

-...

-HÉ OH ! Fit la rousse dans l'oreille du japonais.

- Fous-moi la paix !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien.

-Menteur.

Kanda poussa la rousse. Il ne remarqua pas que cette dernière était tombée par terre et le regardait surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un geste dû à de la mauvaise humeur envers elle. Il n'avait même jamais élevé la voix sur elle. La jeune fille regarda le brun partir. Elle sentait des larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle battit des paupières pour les retenir et lorsqu'elle se fût calmée, elle alla devant la chambre du japonais. Elle s'apprêta à frapper le battant de bois lorsque le brun parla.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille.

-Que se passe-t-il Kanda ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Pourquoi me repousses-tu ?

-Je te l'ai dit la première fois que nous nous sommes parlé. Je ne suis pas humain.

-Tu l'es autant que...

-Autant que les exorcistes de troisième génération.

-Tu n'es pas comme eux.

-Tu as raison. Moi j'ai tué mon meilleur ami.

-...

-Et j'ai vu la façon que tu as de les regarder. Ce mélange de pitié, de méfiance, d'incompréhension et de peur. Maintenant, tu dois regarder cette porte avec un regard plein de dégout et d'horreur. Tes yeux sont deux grands miroirs qui projettent la vérité de ce que l'on est. Ce n'est pas ton Innocence, mais toi que l'on devrait appeler Vérité.

-Kanda...

-Pars.

La jeune fille recula, tête baissée.

-Tu as porté ce fardeau pendant tant d'année, murmura-t-elle la voix pleine de pleurs. Je... Je...

Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle tourna les talons et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Là, elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi refusait-il son aide ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle ferait tout pour lui ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Pourquoi la croyait-il incapable de l'accepter tel qu'il était ? Ils étaient amis et elle voulait tant l'aider.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Sur un balcon, un jeune homme soupira. Elle avait un gros défaut mais qui effaçait tous les autres. Pour l'un de ses amis, elle se donnerait corps et âme. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte que même si un de ses proches la poignardait, elle lui pardonnerait. Sans poser de question. Elle lui donnerait son pardon et serait encore prête à tout pour lui. Elle était si différente de lui. Les Bookmen n'avaient pas de cœur, et elle, elle en avait un pour tous les êtres vivants. Même si elle faisait semblant que rien ne puisse la toucher ou la blesser. Elle était forte mais également fragile. Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'elle avait une famille sur laquelle s'appuyer. Lavi regarda le paysage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire s'il, lorsqu'il lui souriait, il était sincère ou non.

Le roux se plongea dans ses pensés. Les événements se précipitaient. Personne ne pourrait prétendre savoir la fin de cette histoire. Et au final, il serait tout seul, il y était obligé.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Dans une autre chambre lugubre, un jeune japonais regardait un sablier dans lequel se trouvait un lotus. Lorsque Kanda fermait les yeux, il ne voyait que des fleurs de lotus. Elles étaient son monde et son enfer. Il n'y avait, hélas pas de place pour Red en lui. L'Autre l'occupait déjà tout entier. Cette femme qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher. Cette femme dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Il pourrait mourir une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, pas avant. Mais en attendant, il devait être seul...

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je suis sadique de couper à ce moment le chapitre, surtout qu'après il y a le bonus ce qui fait un autre chapitre avant de connaître la suite... Que d'attente ! Et oui, ça se précise, hé hé...**


	23. BONUS 2 : Conversation

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**BONUS 2 : Conversation.**

Red : Pourquoi je dois répondre à des questions. Je n'ai pas envie. Je veux continuer à dormir moi !

Lavi : Allez Katy-jolie, ce n'est que quelques questions…

Red, aura noire : Comment m'as-tu appelée ?

Lavi : Red ?

Paf !

Red : Je ne supporte pas les menteurs.

Lavi, se massant la joue : Message reçut. *Chantant* Allez, c'est parti les amis !

Red, notant dans un carnet : Ne plus le laisser regarder la télévision le matin, ça nuit à ses neurones…

**Catégorie nourriture :**

Red : Et en plus l'autre malade à tout ranger en catégorie…

Rose-Eliade, aura noire : Tu as dit quoi ?

Red : Que tu es parfaite, quelle question…

_«Quel est ton plat favori?»_

Red, des étoiles dans les yeux : La mousse au chocolat.

Lavi, blasé : _Qui_ a posé cette question stupide ? Vraiment qui ne le savait pas déjà ou ne se doutait pas de la réponse ? En tout cas Katarina brille de mille feux, ce qui me fait dire : STRIKE !

Red, soupir : Le pire c'est que je n'ai même plus envie de le taper.

_«Comment tu fais pour manger autant de chocolats sans prendre du poids ou être malade ? Je veux ta technique !» hecate600_

Lavi : Bonne question. Notre goinfre numéros deux peut nous expliquer...

Boum !

Red, énervée : Je ne suis pas un goinfre mais une jeune fille délicate en pleine croissance. Pour répondre à ta question, mon Innocence demande beaucoup d'énergie et je pratique beaucoup de sport, dont le lancé de lapin crétin.

Lavi : C'est curieux, mais je me sens très concerné.

Red : Il y a de quoi…

**Catégorie Exorciste :**

Red : C'est quoi ce truc ?

Lavi : Je crois qu'Elle en marre que personne ne comprend rien à ton Innocence.

Red, pas convaincue : M'oui… Je crois surtout qu'Elle veut m'embêter.

Lavi : Ca ne me surprendrait pas.

_«Ton Innocence est assez particulière, peux-tu nous dire de quel type elle est?»_

Red : Elle est du type équipement pur.

Lavi : C'est-à-dire une arme anti-akuma entre les symbiotiques et les équipements. Katarina manipule de l'Innocence à l'état pur ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas encore affronté de manière directe quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas détruire avec, mais, en contrepartie, elle a un lien mental très fort avec. Si son Innocence venait à très détruite…

Red, glaciale : Il y a de bonne chance que j'en devienne folle.

Lavi : La question qui jette un froid, vu que c'est plus qu'une bonne chance sans être une certitude.

Red : On n'avait pas demandé une encyclopédie.

Lavi : Et c'est un tort.

Red, moqueuse : Ou pas.

_«Quelle est la première chose que tu apprends dans une langue?»_

Red, sourire innocent et mignon : Ses jurons.

Lavi, blasé : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais.

Red, regard naïf : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : Je ne sais pas.

**Catégorie Famille :**

Red : C'est obligé ?

Lavi : Je crois que le bazooka que pointe sur nous l'auteur ne te laisse pas le choix.

Red : Tch…

_«As-tu de la famille autre que ton père et ta sœur?»_

Red, air enfant modèle : J'ai un oncle, qui n'arrive pas à trouver une épouse tellement qu'il est chiant...

Lavi : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

PAF !

Red, toujours en mode petite fille sage : ... Et mes grands-parents paternels, qui m'envoient une rente de deux cents livres tous les mois. Je suis allée les voir récemment pour leur présenter Alice et depuis, elle aussi elle a une rente.

Lavi : S'ils envoient de l'agent à ta sœur et toi, ils doivent en envoyer à ton père. Alors, pourquoi il empreinte de l'argent à tout le monde ?

Red, aire innocent : Quand il a disparut sans laisser de trace, c'est moi qui ait été priée de conserver sa rente pour lui. En ce moment, elle sert à rebrousser Krory et Allen.

Lavi : Et ton père est d'accord ?

Red, air innocent avec un sourire annonçant une arnaque : Tu crois que je lui ai demandé son avis ? Question suivante avant que le Lapin ne redit une bêtise.

_«Tu es celle qui élève Alice et tu es aussi sa sœur. Quel effet cela te fais ?»_

Red : J'adore m'occuper de ma sœur et c'est normal que je veille sur elle. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un rôle de mère pour elle. J'essaye juste de lui offrir la meilleure vie possible. Je lui dois bien ça, c'est ma sœur à près tout.

Lavi : Fais juste attention à ne pas devenir aussi protectrice envers elle que Komui envers Lenalee.

Red : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Cheshire m'assommerait avant que j'ai pu commencer à ressembler au Docteur Frankenstein.

Lavi : Tu ne l'aime pas, hein ?

Red : De qui ?

Lavi : Le chat de ta sœur.

Red, sourire forcé : Pas depuis qu'il a fait ses griffes sur mes rideaux et mes draps ainsi que ma guise.

**Catégorie Vie privée, vie publique :**

Red : Non, je mets mon droit de censure !

Rose-Eliade : Tu n'en as pas. Alors, réponds !

_«Quels sont les surnoms à rallonges que tu donnes à ton entourage ?»_

Lavi : Vous allez voir que personne n'est à l'abri.

Red : La ferme, le lapin-crétin-trop-stupide-pour-se-taire-et-être-sérieux-plus-d'une-heure.

Lavi : Il est vachement long en fait.

Red : Celui de Komui l'est plus. C'est : le Grand-Intendant-cinglé-de-la-Section-Scientifique-cafétoman-au-Big-Sister-Complex-aïgu-qui-fuit-son-travail.

Lavi : En effet, il est long. C'est quoi celui de Kanda ?

Red : Le kendoka-a-la-réplique-qui-tue-pour-clouer-le-bec-aux-stupides-lapins-aux-Moyahis-et-à-toute-personne-voudrant-lui-adresser-la-parole-ou-s'approcher-de-lui-à-moins-de-cinquante-kilomètres.

Lavi : Je crois que c'est lui qui a le surnom le plus long. Je suis jaloux.

Red, sourire innocent : Tu peux.

_«As-tu une manie particulière ?»_

Red : Je ramène toujours quelque chose d'un endroit où je suis allée. Ça va du bibelot en passant aux livres jusqu'aux blessures.

Lavi : Et on s'étonne que sa chambre soit pleine de bazar en tout genre. On peut trouver une poupée russe à côté d'un dictionnaire sur les singes sur ses étagères. Mais je me demande dont vient la fleur de coquelicot sur sa table de chevet...

Red, rougit : Question suivant.

Lavi : Tu sais qu'en langage des fleurs, le coquelicot veut dire « Ardeur fragile, aimons nous au plus tôt »

Red : Ca veut aussi dire : repos, tranquillité et consolation. Alors, il n'y a pas de commentaire à faire.

Lavi : Je ne le crois pas, elle a fait de recherches pour connaitre la signification de cette fleur ! !

Red, boudeuse : Ce n'est pas vrai.

Lavi : Oh, oh. C'est une corde sensible.

Red : Ce n'est pas vrai.

Lavi, chantonne : Oh, la menteuse, elle est amoureuse...

Paf !

Red, vienne qui palpite : question suivante.

_«Es-tu amoureuse ?»_

Lavi, mort de rire : C'est le moment de poser cette question, très bon timing !

Red : On passe.

Lavi, taquin : Allez, tu ne peux pas faire ça à nos petits lecteurs qui attendent cette réponse avec impatience.

Red : On passe, j'ai dis.

Lavi : Ça veut dire oui ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

PAF ! Lavi : 0 / Red : 34. Lavi KO.

Red : Fin de l'interview.

Auteur : Allez, tiens bon et je t'achète du chocolat blanc à la noix de coco.

Red : Avec un argument pareil, comment refuser ?

_«Je trouve que tu irais bien avec David» hecate600_

Red : …

Lavi, mort de rire : J'adore cette question.

Red : C'est qui celui-là ?

Lavi : Un des jumeaux Noés.

Red, un sourire à la Cross : Je ne fais pas dans les promotions, j'ai un standing à tenir moi. Un cerveau pour deux, non merci.

Lavi : Ce n'est pas gentil ça.

Red : Je ne suis payée pour être gentille.

_«Lapin ou Soba?»_

Red, mode black : Quoi ?

Lavi : C'est quoi cette question ? J'ai rien compris.

Red, en mode je murmure pourtant je terrifie : Moi j'ai TROP bien compris.

Lavi, se faisant petit : On va changer de question.

_«Quand est-ce que tu te décide à sortir avec Yû-chan ? (les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces ^^)» Wisely-san._

Red : C'est quoi cette question, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Kanda !

Lavi, tousse : ...

Red : A quoi penses-tu lapin de malheur ?

Lavi : Que dès qu'on aborde ce sujet, tu rougis, d'ailleurs, chercherais-tu à faire concurrence à tes cheveux ?

Red : Il y en a qui aime souffrir...

Lavi : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

_«Red, pourquoi n'as-tu pas frappé Kanda dans le chapitre 20?» Wisely-san_

Red : Parce que !

Lavi : Il a fait quoi Yû ?

Red, recherchant dans le bottin quelque chose : Rien.

Lavi : Tu peux tout me dire... Hé, l'auteur, il a fait quoi Yû ?

Rose-Eliade : Moi je me demande ce que cherche Katarina vue que j'ai brulé toutes les pages des H et des W de l'annulaire

Lavi, étonné : Et pourquoi ?

Auteur : Tu fais attention à ce qui se passe ?

Lavi : Il a fait quoi Yû ?

Red : Rien du tout.

Lavi : Tu peux tout me dire… Comme le fait que tu es amoureuse de Kanda.

Red : Ce n'est pas vrai.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si.

Red : Non.

Lavi : Si !

Red : Non !

Lavi : Si !

Red : Non !

Lavi : Si !

Red : Non ! !

Lavi : Si ! !

Red : Non ! !

Lavi : NON !

Red : SI ! Nom de Dieu ! J'ai gaffé !

Lavi : J'adore, l'aveu involontaire.

Red, démon qui apparait : Toi tu vas souffrir.

Rose-Eliade : Allez, c'est fini ne détruit pas ma chambre maintenant, tu p... *évite un bibelot* Je crois que je vais aller migrer loin avant que ça me retombe dessus.

* * *

**Et voilà mon deuxième bonus. Je vais finir par croire que mon but ultime dans la vie est de torturer Red psychologiquement. Merci à _hecate600 _et à _Wisely-san_ pour leurs questions.**

**Review ?**


	24. Chapitre 21 : Mauvais réveil ou le nouve

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

J'ai eu une question avec du retard que j'aurais bien mit dans le deuxième bonus. Je vous la mets car je l'ai bien aimé et qu'elle mérite une réponse.

_«Pourquoi détestes-tu Lavi ? Enfin, regarde, un gentil usagi tout meugnon... L'a rien fait le pauvre chou !" Tachika Chessha Okami_

Red : Ne le lui dites pas, mais je l'aime bien ce stupide lapin. C'est son humour débile et puéril que je ne supporte pas (enfin lorsque j'en suis la cible ce qui arrive souvent). C'est un très bon ami. Même si je sais qu'étant l'héritier officiel des Bookman (qu'est-ce qu'on en entend parler de ça…) au final, je ne serais que de l'encre sur un papier pour lui. Il peut être drôle. Au fait, vous savez pourquoi il...

Lavi, surgissant d'un tonneau et coupant la parole de Katarina: Ne dis pas un mot de plus !

Red, sourire angélique et innocent: Pourquoi ?

Lavi: S'il te plait et je t'achète cinq kilos de chocolats.

Red, ravie : Tope-là.

Lavi: Ouf, j'ai échappé à la catastrophe.

Red, mode innocent: Je voulais juste leur dire que tu as peur des araignées.

Lavi: Qu'ai-je fais au bon Dieu pour mérité ça ?

Red, sinistre: Tu verras dans ce chapitre…

Lavi : Je le sens mal ce coup là.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Mauvais réveil ou le nouveau look de Lavi.**

La chambre de Katarina avait bon être dans un certain bazar, elle était organisée. En effet, tout se trouvait à sa place et la rousse pouvait trouver ce qu'elle désirait en peu de temps (cinq secondes montre en main). Mais, il fallait bien avouer que la jeune fille avait commencé à ranger ses affaires avec plus de logique depuis qu'elle avait trouvé sa sœur (une logique qu'elle est la seule à comprendre). Il fallait bien que l'ainée montre le bon exemple. Il y avait quand même un objet qui ne changerait pas de place : la boite de chocolats nocturnes de Red. Il s'agit d'une boite en métal rouge avec des roses dessinées avec soin dessus. Dedans, vous êtes sûr de trouver assez de chocolat pour une personne affamé et gourmande pendant une semaine. Encore une autre preuve de l'amour de la rouquine pour le chocolat. Bien entendu, si une personne venait à toucher à cette boite, elle pouvait être sûre de retrouver ses restes dans toute la Congrégation, mais Alice en prenait de temps en temps sans se faire atomiser. Le privilège d'être la petite sœur. Nous retrouvons donc notre chère héroïne (ne surtout pas la réveiller sinon… Bien vous verrez) pour son réveil.

Le matin, ouvrir les yeux n'était pas la première chose que fait Katarina. Non, sa première action était de manger un chocolat. Mais attention, pas comme un goinfre, elle le dégustait comme on le ferait d'un met rare et raffiné coutant une fortune, bref avec classe et distinction. Déjà, elle ouvrait la boite et avec délicatesse, elle en sortait un chocolat. Comme elle avait encore les yeux fermés, elle ne connaissait pas son gout. Après, elle l'approchait de son nez pour sentir son odeur et essayait de le reconnaitre. Lorsqu'elle pensait l'avoir identifié, elle l'éloignait et se mettait à imaginer le gout qu'il aurait lorsqu'il serait dans sa bouche… (Qui n'est pas en train de baver devant son ordinateur ? Personne ? Espèce de menteurs ^^.) Après elle sentait encore son odeur, puis enfin croque légèrement dedans. Et lorsque ce tout petit morceau fondait dans sa bouche, elle atteignait un bien-être fou. A ce moment, elle ouvrait les yeux et mettait le reste du chocolat dans sa bouche pour le laisser fondre tranquillement. Lorsqu'elle n'avait plus sa douceur dans la bouche, elle se décidait enfin à se lever de très bonne humeur.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne devait pas compter sur un lapin et Alice pour en profiter. Les deux blagueurs avaient décidé de faire une blague à la rousse. Pendant que la petite et plus jeune rousse faisait le guet dans le couloir, Lavi força la serrure de la porte de la chambre et s'y introduit avec un verre d'eau à la main. Il s'approcha de son innocente victime à pas de loup. Alors que la pauvre malheureuse était tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée, il lui renversa son verre d'eau glacé sur la tête. C'est sans surprise que le roux se retrouva poursuivit par une furie qui l'insultait copieusement dans plusieurs langues à six heure du matin avec pour témoin des raisons, un petit ange qui prenait des notes mentales sur les propos de sa sœur pour pouvoir les ressortir plus tard.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-Non, mais vraiment. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

-Ben non vu que Red se réveille à six heures et demie, je n'avais plus qu'une demi-heure pour agir, répondit Lavi couvert de bleus qui ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention d'Allen.

Il était debout à répondre à Komui entouré par les exorcistes de toutes les générations qui avaient été tirés de leur lit. Alice se tenait à côté de lui avec un faux air de pénitent.

-Et entrainer ma sœur dans tout cela, tu trouve ça fin ? Intervient Katarina qui n'avait un comportement calme que parce Madarao avait ordre de l'empêcher de se jeter sur le Lapin.

-Et on ne peut même pas dire que c'est occasionnel, soupira Komui. Red t'envoie à l'infirmerie au moins une fois par semaine, Lavi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de la chercher ou l'Infirmière-Chef va devenir folle.

Les compatibles regardaient tranquillement cette scène qu'ils avaient déjà vu (même si c'est la première fois que ça risque de tourner au meurtre). La troisième génération, eux, ne savaient pas où se mettre dans cette dispute qui ne les regardait pas. Et les maréchaux, bah, ils n'avaient pas quitté leur sommeil pour deux gamins entrain de se taper dessus. Tout le monde était en pyjama et chemise de nuit.

-Maintenant que le problème est réglé, passez une bonne journée, conclut le Grand Intendant.

Red fût la première à sortir de la salle furieuse. Lavi la rattrapa.

-Pas la peine de te fâcher comme ça, c'est juste une blague.

-Et moi, j'ai juste eu une mauvaise nuit et ça, tu vas le regretter.

La jeune fille partit en laissant le roux avaler sa salive et prier pour que Katarina se calme très, très, très rapidement car avec elle. On ne savait jamais quand elle allait frapper mais elle répliquait toujours. La question restait quelle serait l'amplitude de sa vengeance, surtout que la rousse trouvait toujours une réponse adaptée à sa victime. Il ne verrait pas le coup venir, juste le résultat et ça c'était vraiment angoissant. La rousse claqua la porte et le garçon sentit un objet lui tomber sur la tête. Bien entendu, comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, la porte s'ouvrit sur Red.

-A la pro... commença-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire, mais pas un rire hystérique ou dément, non, un rire pur par son innocence, comme celui d'un enfant qui n'a jamais connu de peine dans ce monde.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda le Bookman junior soudain prit de sueur froide.

Attirés par la démonstration de joie, les autres exorcistes et le Grand Intendant passèrent la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Bien entendu, seuls Lavi, Marie et les ex-corbeaux de rirent pas. Le roux était tellement comique. Je vous explique : il s'était retrouvé de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel donc, il fallait soit être aveugle ou ne pas voir le résultat soit n'avoir aucun sens de l'humour pour ne pas rire.

-J'adore ton nouveau look, s'exclama Red entre deux éclats de rire et c'est à se moment là que Lavi eut peur.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Une nette amélioration, répondit la rousse avec un sourire carnassier. Je n'aurais pas fais mieux. Pour une fois, je vais même offrir des fleurs à Komui.

Le roux, enfin, le bleuet déglutit. Que lui était-il arrivé pour que tout le monde se marre ? Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que ni Red ni Alice n'allaient un jour le laisser oublier cet accident. Il pouvait déjà déménager au Groenland en espérant se faire oublier. Et il n'était même pas sûr du résultat. Les rouquines seraient capables de venir lui rendre visite juste pour se moquer de lui et rire à ses dépends. Pourquoi y a-t-il des choses qui n'arrivent qu'à lui ? Il y a vraiment des moments où on voudra disparaitre, mais si ça peut lui éviter la vengeance d'une rousse, il pouvait et devait le faire ou comme dans le cas présent, le supporter.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina est une personne de paroles. Dès le lendemain, Komui avait un magnifique et géant bouquet de fleures payés avec l'argent de Lavi. Le scientifique était aux anges et il n'avait plus que ce présent en bouche. Impossible d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Même si ça ne changeait pas de l'habituel. Lavi pleurait dans sa chambre la disparition de son charisme naturel et de ses finances. Jusqu'au soir où il débarqua dans le réfectoire sans son mode arc-en-ciel.

-Je suis guéri !

-Dommage pour toi, répondit Katarina en lui balançant un seau d'eau froide dans la figure. Si tu veux, je peux aller t'en chercher un autre pour te calmer.

Le roux regarda la jeune fille encore sous le choc. Non, vraiment, la rousse savait attendre son heure pour répliquer à ses blagues. Et avec toujours un moyen adapter.

-Alors toi au niveau revanche...

-Laisse moi cinq secondes et elle est sanglante, donne moi une heure et elle est sournoise. Maintenant, laisse-moi trois jours et là tu comprends qu'en réalité il ne t'est arrivé qu'une seule chose.

Le roux comprit en effet. Grâce à son innocence, Red avait pu maintenir la potion au-dessus de lui le temps qu'elle sorte de la pièce et la rende à la gravité. Lui courir après était juste un moyen d'avoir le liquide. Ensuite, elle prenait sa paye juste parce que ça aurait fait trop mal à la rousse de payer son complice avec son propre argent. Et le seau pour faire réaliser au Bookman le piège dans lequel il était tombé comme le premier des imbéciles. Enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur. Un mot pour définir la fille devant lui : géniale.


	25. Chapitre 22 : une famille modèle ou les

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Ce chapitre est pour ma petite sœur de cœur! Je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire!

Merci à tous mes reviewers. Je vous aime!

Ce chapitre est sans doute mon plus court, alors pardon ! Vous avez remarqué que plus mon chapitre est court et plus je parle ? Moi oui, et ça m'ennuie un peu. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

_Attention risque de spoil ! ! !_ A vrai dire ce n'est pas un risque, il y en a... mais un tout petit, microscopique de rien du tout que vous ne remarquerez surement pas d'ailleurs... Sauf si vous suivez ce que je raconte.

Ce chapitre est du point de vu des _Noés_ par contre, je suis désolée car il est très court... Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est mon plus court. Il faut bien que je reconnaisse que c'est sans doute le chapitre où il y aura le plus d'ironie venant de ma part. Comment ça, je n'aime pas les Noés ? C'est totalement faux j'adore Tyki et Road, c'est juste qu'ils sont un peu spéciaux. Oui, peut-être que lorsque j'ai fait le test pour savoir si je suis rancunière je suis tombée sur «sans pitié» comme résultat. J'estime que tuer quelqu'un ce n'est pas bien du tout du tout, c'est même le contraire du bien (et voilà que je pars sur un débat philosophique tout en racontant ma vie (encore), je crois que je vais m'arrêter là avant que tout le monde ne roupille ou ne soit partit).

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : une famille modèle ou les Noé.**

Quelque part sur une falaise, surplombant une mer déchainée, se trouvait un manoir. Cette bâtisse respirait la grandeur et l'argent. Il n'y a pas à dire, ce n'est pas une maison de pecnot (et voilà comment on casse une ambiance, une de mes grandes spécialités). On pourrait se demander si d'habiles cambrioleurs n'avaient pas été tentés de venir rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, mais il fallait croire que les cris de souffrances extrêmes qu'on pouvait entendre aux alentours de ce lieu avaient un petit effet dissuasif. On peut se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment sur ce fait étrange. D'après la description que je viens de faire, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit de la demeure d'un dangereux psychopathe bourré d'argent et bien dingue et solitaire. En fait non, il s'agit de la demeure d'une parfaite famille de dangereux psychopathes. Et oui, je vais vous les présenter :

D'abord, il y a le chef, un homme plutôt pas mal mais qui passe son temps à se déguiser en petit gros (il doit avoir un complexe, ce n'est pas possible autrement, qui voudrait passer du stade beau mec à celui de gros gobelin moche ? Lui, il n'est pas normale ce type, je me tue à le dire depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu sur la couverture du tome 1 qu'il fait peur. Moralité, j'ai toujours raison). Ensuite, il y a une petite fille d'environs dix ans dont le jeu préféré est de torturer, étriper, massacrer des exorcistes (on va dire que c'est normal avant qu'elle ne décide de me changer en poupée vivante). Après, il y a son père qui souffre d'un daughter-complex équivalant au sister-complex de Komui (comme quoi, même dans les meilleures familles, on a des cinglés). On a aussi l'oncle qui peut être soit un vagabond, soit un aristocrate (bref qui soufre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité). Il ne faut pas oublier l'ex-mendiant possédant cinq yeux (dont trois démoniaques et dix sur dix pour chaque). Les jumeaux qui n'ont qu'un seul cerveau pour deux (et une réduction ! une !). Celle toujours en tailleur qui aime être un chat (Miaou ?). Celui aux boucles d'oreilles en triangle, à la langue plus que bizarre avec des yeux (berk, ça me donne envie de vomir) et aux cheveux longs. Et les autres, bien je ne les connaisse pas, ceux là (oui, j'en connais neuf sur douze vu que le treizième s'est légèrement fait tué. Dommage je le connaissais l'accroc au sucre). Bien entendu, tous ont un nom à coucher dehors : Adam, Road, Désires, Joyd, Wisely, Bondom, Lustol, Fiddler et les inconnus (pour l'instant) : Tryde, Might et Mercym. N'oublions pas le défunt : Wrath. Vraiment, il y en a qui ne sont pas aidés dans la vie (essayer de trouver un job avec un nom comme l'un de ceux là, vraiment je ne sais pas ce que leur parents avaient fumé ce jour là, mais ce n'est pas clair tout ça). Alors comment ne pas être étonné que leur but ultime est de détruire l'humanité ? Il faut bien se venger sur quelqu'un dans la vie, c'est vrai quoi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas juste de se venger sur des gens que l'on ne connait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, mais c'est la vie.

Cette charmante famille modèle était tranquillement en train de préparer une «chasse aux exorcistes» massive pendant leur repas. C'était extrêmement charmant entre la poire et le fromage de décider qui tue qui et comment vous, imaginez la conversation. Toi tu bousilles Truc et Machin pendant que Bidule s'occupe du Truc muche. Vraiment quelle belle conversation familiale (et oui, je sens que ce chapitre va être très ironique. Comment ça vous n'aviez pas deviné ? Ah c'était de l'ironie. Je crois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes). Alors, ils étaient tous en train de se partager les… Proies ? Futurs macchabées ? Personnes allant se faire massacrer ? Victimes ? (rayer la ou les mauvaises propositions) en dinant. Quoi de plus normal, c'est sûr, tout le monde parlait de sa journée à l'école ou autre mais personne de meurtres à faire, soyons un peu original.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, une vraie famille modèle. Il fallait quand même leur reconnaître qu'ils étaient assez unis (sauf quand il y en a un qui se met à massacrer tous les autres, mais bon personne n'est parfait). Ils venaient de tous les coins de la planète et avaient la peau grise et des stigmates sur le front (et ce n'est ni le carnaval ni Halloween). Un vrai air de famille en plus du fait qu'ils avaient tous un léger penchant pour le meurtre et la torture (mais pas trop salissante, c'est vrai le sang ça part mal sur les vêtements). Quelle ambiance merveilleuse (personnellement je pense qu'avec une famille comme ça, il vaut mieux ne pas rêver de colombes si on veut vivre longtemps). Bien entendu, pour eux, c'était parfaitement normal, alors pourquoi changer pour devenir comme le commun des mortels ? Surtout lorsque notre famille se composait de descendants de Noé et que pour eux, ce sont les véritables apôtres de Dieu (C'est vrai ça, tant qu'on y est pourquoi ne pas avoir la grosse tête ? Après, on a juste du mal à trouver un chapeau à sa taille, c'est tout, ce n'est pas grave.).

Franchement, je ne vois pas comment critiquer cette famille unie et parfaite (parfois, on essaye juste de s'entretuer, mais bon, c'est juste un détail la dernière fois c'était il y a trente cinq ans, ça commence à dater...) qui préparait la chute de Dieu et la destruction du monde tel que nous le connaissons pour le plonger dans les ténèbres (si c'est avec ça qu'ils occupent leur temps libre, je me demande ce qu'ils font comme métier...). Quelle belle famille parfaite !

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Loin de là, deux rouquines se réveillèrent sans savoir quels ennuis allaient leur tomber dessus aujourd'hui. Et elles comptaient passer une journée tranquille comme d'habitude mais, il ne fallait pas compter sur le calme dans leur vie. Et elles allaient l'apprendre...

* * *

**Si vous voulez d'autres chapitres vu par les Noé, dites-le moi pour que je vois ce que je peux faire ^^.**


	26. Chapitre 23 : Coup de vieux ou en appren

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Wisely-san pour m'en avoir donné l'idée.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 23: Coup de vieux ou en apprentissage.**

Katarina rentra dans le bureau. Dire qu'elle voulait s'entrainer. A chaque fois qu'elle se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entrainement c'était la même chose de toute façon. Elle était convoquée chez le Docteur Frankenstein. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en était plus surprise de cette coïncidence mais totalement blasée. Elle y alla donc tranquillement en prenant tout son temps dans la pièce où il ne faut mieux ne pas craquer une allumette. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Komui eut un air déçut. Il s'attendait à qu'elle se casse la jambe où quoi ?

-Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit le scientifique bien trop rapidement pour être honnête. Tu veux un chocolat ? C'est Luberier qui les a faits.

-Je suis allergique à tout ce que ce type fait.

-Glaciale, constata le chinois.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-… murmura l'homme avec son air pitoyable (mais si vous savez, quand il prend son air gêné et qu'il se tape deux doigts ensemble).

-Quoi ?

-Alice va rentrer en apprentissage.

-QUOI ? Souffla Red (c'est fou ce qu'un souffle peu contenir de menaces de mort lentes et douloureuses).

-Alice va rentrer en apprentissage.

La rousse attrapa son supérieur par son col et le souleva. Elle se retenait de lui refaire le portrait, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle réfléchir tout en l'assassinant du regard. Le connaissant, il aurait plutôt envoyé la fillette très loin de cette foutue guerre. Donc, ce n'était pas sa décision. Ce n'était pas celle non plus des Grands Maréchaux car ils avaient dit à Red que sa sœur avait encore deux ans loin de la guerre avant d'être envoyer au combat. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une personne. Elle se mit à le détester de toutes les fibres de son corps. Elle reposa le Chinois. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pas la peine qu'elle se soulage sur lui. En ce moment, ils devaient se comprendre mutuellement. A près tout, il avait été dans une situation semblable une dizaine d'années auparavant, lorsqu'on lui avait retiré sa sœur.

-Il est hors de question que je l'approuve. Si c'est ça que l'autre c** veut, il peut toujours aller voir chez les Grecs si j'y suis.

-Tu as toujours eu un don pour deviner ce qu'on veut de toi, Katarina et comme d'habitude, tu as raison. Luberier espère que tu donneras ton accord, sans doute pour éviter des représailles venant de ton père. Je ne suis pas surprit de ta réponse, mais j'ai quand même un papier à te faire signer car tu es l'un des tuteurs d'Alice. C'est un papier qu'il l'autorise à prendre toutes les décisions concernant l'avenir de ta sœur comme exorciste.

La rousse prit le papier et le déchira. Une fois. Puis deux, puis trois. Elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus réduire en miette les papiers à cause de l'épaisseur du tas. Elle regarda l'Intendant d'un air calme. C'est vrai quoi, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trois ans de plus maintenant.

-Moi vivante, jamais ce porc pourra prétendre avoir une quelconque légitimité sur elle. C'est hors de question. Je préférai m'arracher le cœur. Ou plutôt le sien, je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de mourir.

-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

Katarina eut un sourire. Elle ne serait pas la seule à compliquer la vie de l'autre. Il ne fallait pas essayer de forcer la main à un Cross, c'était le meilleur moyen de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Bonne mémoire et rancuniers. Voilà comment on pouvait les résumer si on les cherchait. Elle se promit de se venger un jour. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais. Il neigerait en enfer avant qu'elle ne l'oublie. Peu importait combien de temps cela devrait lui prendre, elle aurait sa vengeance. Ce qu'il y avait de terrible dans une vengeance féminine, c'est qu'elle pouvait attendre des années avant de voir le jour. Sans compter que Red venait de prendre un coup de vieux et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ça.

-Mais je ne suis quand même pas d'accord. Et tu sais quoi ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Se prendre un coup de vieux, ce n'est pas forcement se faire frapper par un octogénaire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte discrètement.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

~PDV Alice~

Depuis son arrivée ici, Alice n'avait pas encore de professeur. Il y avait Emilia, mais la française lui donnait des cours d'école et non de chasse aux akumas. Elle passait ses journées à étudier ou à trainer dans les couloirs sans but. Il lui arrivait d'aller s'entrainer avec des trouveurs au combat, mais ils se contentaient de lui apprendre des bases et de la laisser dans son coin après. Elle allait aussi voir Johnny. Il la faisait bien rire. Mais généralement, elle ne voyait pas Komui. Alors, elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pût faire lorsqu'elle fût convoquer dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la section scientifique, Reever lui fit un petit signe qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas grave. Elle frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'elle entendit «Entrez», la petite rouquine rentra dans le bureau (ou le foutoir). Sur la banquette, sa sœur avait l'air de s'être levée du pied gauche. Pourtant il était quatorze heures, elle n'avait pas dût être réveillée. Elle jouait à «au bout de combien de regards assassins Komui fait pipi dans sa culotte ?». Elle se prenait pour Kanda ou quoi ?

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la fillette avec une toute petite voix.

-... murmura si bas le chinois qu'Alice ne pût entendre.

-Elle n'a que cinq ans, rugit sa sœur. Elle ne peut pas y aller.

Alice regardait sa sœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait si furieuse, mais surtout si inquiète. Jamais sa sœur ne lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait être fragile. Mais là, Red ne masquait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. L'enfant eut presque envie de s'enfuir, car ce qui pouvait faire peur à sa sœur n'était pas bon pour elle.

-Moi aussi j'aurais aimé la garder à l'abri plus longtemps. Mais Luberier est passé et l'ordre vient du saint siège.

-Ils peuvent se le carrer où le pense.

-Grande sœur, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Le regard de son ainée. Alice aurait aimé ne jamais le voir. C'était le regard d'une femme déchirée entre son devoir et ses sentiments. C'était un regard blessé mais doux. Un regard qui s'excusait d'avance pour ce qu'elle aurait voulut éviter à sa sœur. Katarina passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Comme une mère. La mère dont elle avait les droits et les devoirs envers sa petite sœur. La mère et la sœur qu'elle était dans le cœur de l'enfant. L'adolescente voulu parler, mais Alice vit que ses paroles restaient bloquées dans sa gorge. Red fit un signe de tête à Komui, un petit sourire à Alice et sortit. Quand elle fût sortie de la pièce, le Grand Intendant prit la parole.

-Tu rentres en apprentissage aujourd'hui au près du Maréchal Sokaro.

-C'est vrai, je vais devenir un exorciste ? s'exclama surprise la fillette.

-Oui.

-C'est super !

L'enfant ignorait que son exclamation était comme un poignard que l'on plantait dans le cœur de sa sœur qui préféra quitter son emplacement derrière la porte plutôt que de se laisser voir pleurer.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Alice regardait son professeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il était grand ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse être si haut. C'était un géant. Comment il faisait pour ne pas se prendre les lustres dans la figure ? Il faudrait qu'elle le lui demande. Enfin lorsqu'elle se sentirait moins petite. Parce que là, elle avait l'impression d'être une souris devant un éléphant, quoique dans ce cas là, c'était le gros qui avait peur du plus minuscule. C'était plutôt la fourmi face à l'hippopotame qui pourrait décrire la situation.

-Pourquoi m'a-t-on collé un moutard dans les pattes ? Tu vas me gêner petite.

-A moins que ce soit l'inverse Gigatosaure.

La fillette colla ses mains sur sa bouche. C'était sortit tout seul. Elle allait se faire tuer, massacrer, mutiler, occire, anéantir, égorger, écraser, lyncher, décapiter, exterminer, détruire, supprimer, torturer... Elle chercha discrètement une issue de secoure. L'adulte éclata de rire. Un rire animal. La fillette eut presque envie de dire «coucher la bête», mais elle risquait déjà de se faire tuer alors autant ne pas aggraver son cas.

-Tu es intéressante, petite. Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air surprise ?

-La plus part des gens n'aiment pas qu'on leur donne des surnoms, expliqua-t-elle en souriant innocemment.

-Une fois ça va, deux fois tu en prends une, déclara le Maréchal sérieux comme la mort.

-Mes... Message comprit, fit la fillette en perdant un peu de couleur.

~fin PDV Alice~

* * *

**Et voilà, j'ai traumatisé Alice. Non, je n'ai même pas honte de moi. Moi, sadique ? Jamais. Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi vu que je suis parfaite (oui mes chevilles vont très bien, merci).**

**N'oubliez pas, les com's c'est bon pour le moral !**


	27. Chapitre 24 : Départ pour la mission o

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je vis un drame. Mes écouteurs de baladeurs sont cassés. J'étais tranquillement dans le bus, cherchant innocemment une place quand deux crétins (et je pèse mes mots) se mettent à se battre. Total : ils bousculent une fille qui est dans la même situation que moi, elle me pousse et je tombe sur une banquette vide. Résultat, j'ai trouvé ma place et mes écouteurs sont foutus car ils n'ont pas apprécié d'être maltraités encore une fois. Et j'ai passé trois quart d'heure à écouter deux malades se disputer. Et en plus j'avais un D.S.T. de SES. Vraiment la matinée à bien commencer pour moi. Comment ça vous n'avez rien à faire de ma vie et vous voulez le chapitre ? Ah oui, c'est vrai vous êtes là pour ça. Alors en piste !

Je commence à ne plus avoir beaucoup d'idée, alors si vous voulez que je tienne mon rythme, donnez-moi des idées par pitié ! Même si elles vous semblent totalement déjantées (surtout si elles vous semblent totalement déjantées en fait).

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Départ pour la mission ou «Je le sens mal ce coup-là».**

Et dire que Katarina voulait s'entrainer ce matin. Elle était vraiment maudite. A chaque fois, elle était convoquée chez Komui. Elle espérait que c'était parce que les scientifiques avaient trouvé une solution pour le problème des Golem qui n'arrivait pas à franchir l'entrée de l'Arche car elle n'aimait vraiment pas les boucles d'oreille-communicateurs.

-Red !

-Que se passe-t-il Johnny ? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant vers le scientifique.

-On a réussit à modifier ton Golem pour qu'il puisse filmer dans le noir, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ?

-Non seulement, tes uniformes sont géniaux, mais en plus tu es extra. Tu as réussi cette modification en un temps record.

-Merci Red, mais c'est grâce à une des idées de Cash, lui dit l'américain en lui tendant une boule noire.

-Dis à toute l'équipe que je la remercie. Il m'avait manqué celui-là, déclara la rousse avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du scientifique et de s'en aller. A plus. Active-toi, ordonna la rousse à la boule qui se mit à battre des ailes et à voler à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille était ravie. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Elle espérait que ça allait continuer comme ça. Ainsi, elle passerait une bonne journée, enfin. C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait une très bonne semaine. A vrai dire, à part Alice et le retour de son cher golem, il ne lui était arrivée que des ennuis ici (la disparition de son père, les couloirs labyrinthe (elle est sûre qu'ils bougent tout seul), un verre d'eau dans la figure alors qu'elle dort, l'arrivée des troisièmes générations et Kanda qui la repousse). Ça n'aidait pas à apprécier l'endroit. Alors pas du tout. On pouvait se demander pourquoi. Certes, elle pouvait se laver sans être dérangée par une Lenalee déprimée ou sans un Lapin voyeur. Et sa chambre était plus grande, mais elle s'était habituée à l'allure lugubre de la tour qui avait servit pendant cent ans de Quartier Général. Il lui manquait un peu beaucoup.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Trois heures plus tard, Red rentrait dans le bureau de Komui. Miranda et Marie étaient déjà assis sur le canapé. La rousse se mit exprès entre les deux. L'allemande semblait gênée. Katarina eut l'impression qu'elle dérangeait. Pas grave, en plus d'assumer, elle s'en moquait totalement. Surtout faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et s'arranger pour que Lavi fouine à sa place. Ensuite, lui piquer ses notes et le laisser se faire disputer pour avoir mit son nez là où ça ne le regardait pas. Rien de plus facile quand on savait s'y prendre et que surtout, on portait un jupon.

-Alors quoi de neuf les tourtereaux ?

Les deux devinrent écarlates. Bingo, nous avons un gagnant ! Elle s'incrustait en plein milieu d'une discussion privée et sentimentale (ou future). Quand Tiedoll l'apprendrait, Kanda et elle auraient la paix pendant au moins trois jours (ce qui est un miracle) ! Vacances en vue ! Débarrassés du vieux schnoque ! Vive la tranquillité !

Mais est-ce que Miranda et Marie méritaient de subir ça ? Il fallait bien que Red avoue qu'elle ne mettrait même pas le vieux fou sur le dos de Monsieur Le-balais-à-chiottes-est-dans-mon-cul. Alors, elle n'aurait pas la méchanceté de faire subir ça à la dépressive (c'est qu'elle en a pas besoin) et à l'aveugle (qui avait juste empêché la mort «accidentelle» de Tiedoll une bonne douzaine de fois). Avant que Red n'ait le temps d'embarrasser un peu plus ses deux camarades, Komui entra dans son débarras, pardon, bureau.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda le chinois.

-Vous nous avez convoqués.

-Oh Katarina ! On pourrait presque sentir un vent glacé. Il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus sociable tu sais ? Sinon, jamais tu ne trouveras de petit-ami.

-... (Attention explosion dans 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...)

-Que voulez-vous nous dire, Grand Intendant ? Fit Marie coupant l'asiatique dans sa lancée avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup.

-Tous les exorcistes sont envoyés en mission sauf Helvaska et Alice. Si je n'ai pas convoqué tout le monde en même temps, c'est pour éviter que _certains_ énervent _certaines_ dans un lieu hautement inflammable.

-Je suis capable de me contrôler ! Se défendit Red. C'est juste que quand on me cherche, on me trouve ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a de sérieux crétins sur cette planète.

-Au fait, si tu veux me redonner une occasion de tester une de mes potions, je suis partant.

-Merci, Komui.

-Grand Intendant, si nous revenions à la raison de notre présence ici, intervint timidement l'allemande (oui Miranda, tu peux t'affirmer, tu en as le droit. Yes, you can ! ).

-Miranda, toi tu accompagneras le Maréchal Sokaro.

BOUM !

Miranda KO. Red soupira et décida d'utiliser une bonne vieille technique qui marchait toujours pour les évanouissements dû à la peur : une bonne paire de claque. Il n'y avait que ça de vrai (comment ça Katarina est une violente ? Elle peut juste avoir des méthodes un peu sokarodesque c'est tout). La vieille fille ouvrit les yeux et prit en tremblant son ordre de mission avant de sortir du bureau sans doute pour se remettre de son émotion.

-Marie, tu fais parti de l'unité du Maréchal Tiedoll.

-Pas de problème.

-Et moi ? Demanda Katarina qui avait un mauvais sentiment à propos de son affectation.

-... chuchota le chinois en essayant de disparaître dans son tas de feuille.

-Quoi ? Insista le rousse qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Tu es avec Marie, murmura le brun.

-QUOI ? JE SUIS AVEC TIEDOLL ? ! ? MAIS VOUS ÊTES TOTALEMENT CINGLE ! IL PASSE SON TEMPS A M'ÉNERVER ! ÇA VA FINIR PAR UN MEURTRE !

Voilà pourquoi les scientifiques n'apportèrent pas du travail à Komui pendant les dix minutes où la jeune fille se défoula sur le Grand Intendant. Lorsqu'elle fût calmée, elle rajouta en quittant la pièce :

-Komui, je le sens mal ce coup là. Mais surtout j'ai une question.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Que se passe-t-il dans l'hypothèse où les Noé peuvent contrôler les semi-akumas ?

-...

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Avant de faire leur connerie «ils» n'ont pas réfléchi au possible conséquence.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

-Quel mission de m****, vraiment j'ai tiré le gros lot.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te plains. Apôtre, tu vas aller dans un beau pays avec des compagnons agréables, déclara Dokusa inconscient du danger de gâcher le plaisir de Red de se plaindre lorsqu'elle allait en mission.

Quelqu'un la connaissant se serait arrêté là. Même quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas se serait arrêté devant son regard noir et ne lui aurait jamais parlé avec un sourire ironique ou des sarcasmes. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il la connaissait juste de surface. Sinon, il aurait sût qu'elle possédait une très bonne mémoire et qu'elle était du genre rancunière et tenace (pire qu'une tache de tomate sur un blanc). Bref pas le genre de personne qu'on voudrait avoir sur le dos parce qu'on l'a trop embêté. Mais bien entendu, Dokusa la cherchait depuis leur première rencontre, il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Red en mode furie. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il continuait d'ailleurs. Il ignorait qu'énerver la rousse c'était comme jouer avec une bombe. On ne sait pas quand, mais on sait que ça va péter. Et on ne pouvait même pas prévoir l'étendue des dégâts collatéraux. La jeune fille se força à respirer calmement et partie rejoindre son unité. Une fois devant la porte, elle regarda Marie.

-Je le sens mal ce coup là, lui dit-elle avec un mauvais pressentiment dans l'échine qui refusait de la lâcher depuis qu'elle avait été convoquée chez Komui.

-C'est la première fois qu'une mission t'inquiète autant.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression de... je ne sais même pas. J'ai une mauvaise impression, quelque chose me dit qu'il va se passer un truc grave et je suis incapable de dire quoi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer.

-Si tu le dis...

L'aveugle regarda la jeune fille, elle faisait sa forte, sa brave en public, mais en réalité elle ne montrait que rarement la Katarina qui se cachait derrière Red. Katarina était la fille de quinze ans, Red l'exorciste. Et presque personne à la Congrégation s'était aperçut qu'elle portait un masque. Marie s'était rendu compte que cette force que la rouquine montrait aux autres était en quelque sorte contagieuse. Les autres exorcistes avaient besoin de voir l'un des leurs toujours fort et prêt à tout pour s'y accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il fallait un exorciste fort pour tous les exorcistes et c'était tombé sur Red. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de cette tâche, de ce rôle primordiale pour le moral des autres. La faute à pas de chance que le choix du destin se soit porté sur elle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Au même instant dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

-Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Katarina est une jeune fille charmante, fit Komui.

-Elle est trop cynique. Faites lui un blâme, exigea Luberier.

-Ce mélange de provocation et d'ironie est ce qui fait son charme.

-Ou qui la rendent insupportable.

-De plus, si je lui mets un blâme, elle devrait rester ici le temps qu'elle s'excuse, or la connaissant on a plus de chance de voir le Comte en tutu rose dansant du Rock'n'roll venir ici pour nous présenter sa reddition que de la voir s'excuser au près de vous. Alors, je ne peux pas me permettre de bloquer un combattant pour le reste de sa vie.

-Vous ne prendrez pas de mesure contre elle malgré tout ce qu'elle fait ?

-Elle ne fait rien de mal.

-Elle mérite une punition exemplaire.

-Et vous ne lui ferez pas de procès pour hérésie car malgré tout, elle est brillante aussi bien qu'en combat qu'en stratégie. Son rôle et son intelligence sont ses meilleures défenses. Tout comme moi, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement envisager de lui pourrir la vie car sa vengeance sera trois fois pire. Elle est si imaginative, déclara Komui avec un ton joyeux pour sa dernière phrase.

-Je peux au moins essayer de la calmer. Moi au moins j'aurais fait cet effort.

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

«Et si vous réussissez, je mange mon béret et ne fais plus jamais de Komulin», pensa le chinois. «C'est pas tout ça, mais j'en ai un nouveau sur le feu et avec l'e*******se que vous m'avez collé dans les pattes m'empêche de le terminer, même si elle n'en a pas conscience donc, tant qu'elle est occupée, je file à l'anglaise.»

* * *

**Je me demande comment va évoluer Red. Et oui, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce qui va bientôt se passer va la faire évoluer ça c'est sûr, mais je ne sais pas dans quel sens. J'espère que ça va être en positif. Et vous ?**


	28. Chapitre 25 : Quel beau pays la Chine o

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude (24 chapitres que mes notes commencent par la même phrase, il faudrait peut-être que j'en change ^^).

Maintenant, tous vous pourrez certifier de la dévastation de mon cerveaux à cause des publicités idiotes qui passent à la télévision.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 25: Quel beau pays la Chine ou vraiment on n'avait pas besoin de ça.**

Red soupira pour la cinquième fois. Elle avait un gros, gros problème. Elle ne retrouvait pas le lacet de son corset. En temps normal, elle aurait mit une chemise et un pantalon et il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Mais, elle n'était pas au Quartier Général. Elle était quelque part au mont Huang Shan en Chine. Sans oublier que l'avantage d'avoir une tente privée parce que l'on est la seule fille sur place avait le désavantage qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous dépanner parce que l'on n'avait pas de lacet de secours. Elle ne pouvait même pas en prendre un d'une de ses chaussures pour la bonne raison qu'elle évitait de porter des souliers quelque soit leur forme ou leur nom. Et tout ça parce qu'elle déteste avoir à en mettre. C'est sûr que les talons sont une invention du Comte. Bien entendu, elle pourrait toujours demander à quelqu'un de l'aider, mais Lavi en profiterait pour la voir en sous-vêtements, Bookman s'en rappellerait encore dans cent ans, Tiedoll allait passer en mode paternel et Marie, bah, elle pouvait lui demander beaucoup de chose mais ça reste assez gênant comme situation même avec une personne que l'on peut appeler un frère. C'est vrai ça comment vous voulez le dire à un garçon ? «Salut, as-tu un lacet, j'ai perdu celui de mon corset», non ça ne va pas. Soudain, la rousse vit l'objet tant convoité. Il était là. Vraiment si même ses affaires commençaient à la faire tourner bourrique, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Et en plus il y avait avoir Lavi qui allait en profiter pour se moquer de son retard. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait mais elle aimait bien le lapin. Si un jour, il venait à partir, il lui manquerait, mais plutôt se faire broyer par un akuma niveau 4 que de le lui dire. Après le roux risquerait d'avoir la grosse tête, le comble pour un Bookman, non ?

La jeune fille termina de s'habiller en vitesse. Sous-vêtements, corset, slim, robe. C'est bon, elle avait tout (et oui Katarina ne porte des chaussures que quand elle n'a pas le choix et elle ne porte pas de bas car elle les abimerait et qu'elle n'en a pas besoin de toute façon vu qu'elle ne porte pas de chaussures. C'est logique). Elle mit son long manteau d'exorciste et le ferma. Lorsqu'elle ne bougeait pas, il donnait l'impression d'être une robe, mais lorsqu'elle courrait ou se battait on pouvait voir ses vêtements à partir de sa taille. Elle l'aimait bien, même si elle préférait la croix de son ancien uniforme. Mais bon, on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis pour faire cet uniforme légèrement plus discret que le précèdent. Et en plus avec des bordures rouges, ça c'était un point positif pour le nouvel uniforme. Oui Katarina adorait cette couleur. Elle disait que de toute façon avec ses cheveux, elle ne pouvait pas se fondre dans la foule donc autant qu'elle porte tout le temps une couleur qui se voyait tant qu'à faire... Sans oublier que la description d'une rousse portant du rouge peut se faire à plus d'une personne. Pourquoi essayer d'être discrète alors que les gens essayent de retenir plus que la couleur de ses vêtements et ses cheveux et seront donc incapable de décrire précisément la jeune fille ? La meilleure cachette est en pleine lumière car c'est le dernier endroit où on cherche quelqu'un et que généralement ça nous parait tellement absurde que l'on n'y regarde même pas. Comme quoi, pas besoin de faire compliqué en cherchant à ne pas se faire remarquer vu que de toute façon à notre époque, personne ne fait attention aux autres à moins qu'il n'ait pas le choix.

Sur cette pensée, la rousse quitta sa tente et alla vers celle qui servait de dortoir aux hommes exorcistes et de salle de réunion. Lorsqu'elle entra, Lavi lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle savait que ses retards chroniques (et exprès) étaient sujet à moqueries et à paris. D'un regard elle interdit au Lapin la moindre remarque. Il n'allait pas commencer à se permettre des libertés (même s'il le fait déjà). Devait-elle lui signaler que les cheveux pleins de terre n'étaient pas très séduisants ? Non, après tout c'était le signe qu'il avait déjà eu le droit à «Kung-fu Panda» ce matin car connaissant le roux, il n'aurait pas tendu une perche aussi facile à Red. Ce n'est pas son genre. Quoique vu qu'une de ses occupations favorites était d'appeler Kanda «Yû», on pouvait se demander s'il n'est pas un peu maso sur les bords. Il faudrait que Katarina lui demande un jour. Histoire de l'embarrasser en public. Ça pourrait être amusant, pour une fois que c'est à lui qu'on posera une question déplacée, pour une fois que c'est lui qui se retrouvera à rougir en public (démon, sort du corps de cette enfant). On verrait comment il répondrait, mais le connaissant, il en profiterait pour draguer. Cette pensée fit soupirer la rousse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Katy ? Demanda Tiedoll.

-...

-Ma fille, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas m'entendre.

-Je. Ne. Suis. _Pas_. Votre. Fille, dit Katarina en séparant bien chaque mot et en insistant sur la négation. Arrêtez de me prendre la tête avec vos délires de manque de paternité, si vous voulez un enfant faites-le et lâcher moi la grappe.

-Tu n'es pas gentille avec ton vieux père.

-Je suis gentille avec mon père, mais comme vous NE l'êtes PAS, je me permets de vous signaler, pour la 396ème fois, une petite chose que vous n'arrivez pas à retenir. JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE FILLE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! déclara la rousse en criant cette dernière phrase dans l'oreille du maréchal qui décidément la fatiguait beaucoup. Et ne passez pas en mode nostalgique ou paternel ! Rajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de l'homme.

Sur cette petite mise au point, la réunion commença.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-Et c'est pour quoi ce lieu s'appelle le mont Huang Shan…

-Passionnant, bailla Red en coupant ainsi l'exposer de Lavi sur les contes et légendes du coin. Vraiment...

-Merci pour ta remarque ironique, ironisa le roux.

-Non, je t'assure, si un jour je fais une insomnie, je te demanderais de continuer ton petit discours. Je crois que ce sera plus efficace qu'un somnifère.

Voyant qu'il ne gagnerait pas sur ce terrain, le Lapin préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé et se concentrer sur le reste de son auditoire (c'est à dire le maréchal et son nouvel apprenti, les autres n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il disait ou le savait déjà).

-Ne fais pas attention, comme son père, Katy adore faire tourner bourrique les autres. C'est un de ses défauts...

-Merci, fit la rousse.

-... qui la rend si attachante, termina le peintre comme si Red n'avait pas parlé.

-Berk, commenta la jeune fille en faisant le geste montrant un dégout.

-Katy, ce ne sont pas des manières, s'indigna le français.

-Je ne suis pas payée pour faire dans la grâce et dans la distinction.

Que répondre à ça ? Rien bien entendu, mais comme il y a deux bavards dans la pièce, une réponse était à attendre. Et elle ne tarda pas.

-Allez, tu peux au moins être aimable, Katy-jolie, se moqua Lavi.

-Toi, souffla le rousse alors qu'une ombre noire apparue derrière elle. Tais-toi ou je te tue.

-Je sais que je suis moi et toi tu es qui ? fit le roux (merci à mon frère pour cette réplique qui a le don de me taper sur le système).

Il fallut que Marie, Chao Jî et Tiedoll se mettent tous ensemble sur la furie pour l'empêcher de faire du pâté de lapin, ce dernier se cachant tant bien que mal derrière Bookman. Bien entendu, le vieil homme ne faisait rien pour l'aider et se contentait de regarder la scène en spectateur conformément à son rôle de Bookman. Chacun était donc à sa place. Mais estimant qu'il ne jouait pas assez avec une furie en colère, le borgne eut un sourire moqueur et dit :

-Et bien je te fais de l'effet !

Devant ce propos plus qu'oser, le maréchal et son apprenti lâchèrent la rousse qui, ne se retrouvant que retenue par l'aveugle, n'eut aucune difficulté à s'échapper de l'étreinte de son ami et à se jeter sur Lavi.

Devant la scène de violence qui en suit, je préfère vous passer un documentaire sur la culture des moules (l'auteur mets un DVD dans un lecteur). _«Quand la vache qui rit rit»_. Oups petite erreur de ma part, excusez-moi, je crois que je n'ai pas enregistré la bonne chaine. Retournons plutôt à notre histoire.

Nous retrouvons une Katarina en colère qui tente de faire de la chirurgie esthétique sur Lavi en utilisant seulement ses poings alors que l'objet de sa colère s'était roulé en boule pour éviter, je le cite «des dommages irréparables sur son magnifique visage de séducteur» (et les chevilles, ça va ?). Il fallut que les quatre autres exorcistes interviennent pour les séparer. Cinq minutes plus tard, la rousse n'était plus en mode furie (à noter que Lavi est la seule personne à enclencher ce mode aussi facilement, Tiedoll n'a encore jamais eu à faire face à ça, lui). Ensuite, la réunion se termina sans aucun accident notable dans la joie et la bonne humeur (si une fille qui boude et un lapin silencieux compte dans la définition de joie et de bonne humeur).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Une silhouette solitaire regardait le couché du soleil, nostalgique. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et voletaient, portés par le vent. La personne se régalait par le silence et le calme de ce moment. Elle en profitait, avant que la guerre ne vienne les détruire, pendant quelques heures ou jours. Elle profitait de ce petit coin de paradis qui allait devenir un enfer. Son regard se perdait dans le vague, se perdait dans le ciel et dans la terre. Elle était comme absente pendant quelques instants, comme pour faire une pause.

«C'est vraiment beau. Vous auriez adoré cette vue, Maitre. Êtes-vous enfin en paix maintenant que vous avez retrouvez vos élèves tués par un akuma ? J'espère que oui.»

-Dis-moi à quoi tu penses et je te dirais qui tu es, fit une voix derrière la rousse.

-J'ai envie d'être seule Lavi, dit celle-ci sans se retourner.

-Depuis que le Comte a commencé cette chasse au cœur, tu te renferme sur toi-même. Tu fais la forte mais quand tu crois que personne ne te regarde, tu montres ta tristesse. Laisses-moi t'aider.

-Pour que ça finisse dans tes archives ?

-Non, pour t'empêcher de te noyer dans ta peine. Pour t'empêcher de disparaître dans tes ténèbres. Tu ne peux aider personne si tu laisses tes démons te détruire.

-Je parlais à mon maitre. Inutile de me dire qu'il est mort, je le sais. Seulement, parfois je lui parle de tout et de n'importe quoi. Il me manque. Je n'ai même pas encore put porter son deuil, je me sens si moche d'oublier ma peine alors que je ne lui ai pas rendu ce dernier hommage. Les petites pensées comme «s'il voyait ça» ou «vraiment, il aimera ça» ou d'autres du même genre sont les plus cruelles car après que je les ai eu, je me rappelle qu'il n'est plus là. Mais plus le temps passe, plus il m'est facile de retrouver les petites choses qui faisaient que je l'adorais.

-Que tu l'adores. Tant que tu te rappelleras de lui, il sera encore en vie. Les petits moments que vous avez partagé, vos disputes, vos discutions… Tout ça fait qu'il est encore en vie. Si tu te sens mieux, c'est normal. Tu es en train de faire ton deuil même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Il ne faut pas que tu te reproches. Si tu veux mon avis, le meilleur moyen d'honorer sa mémoire est de vivre. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Pour quelqu'un qui doit se détacher de tout, tu parles bien des sentiments.

-Tu fais partie des personnes qui m'ont refait croire en l'être humain. Alors j'ai envie de te revoir sourire. J'ai envi de revoir tes yeux pétiller comme avant. Et pour de vrai comme à ton anniversaire, un sourire heureux avec une étincelle de bonheur dans tes yeux. Je sais que ces paroles sont déplacées dans la bouche d'un Bookman, mais je te les offre.

-Merci, murmura la jeune fille.

-Mais de rien, Katy-jolie.

Et il ne se prit même pas une claque pour le surnom qu'il venait de donner à la rousse. C'était la plus belle récompense qu'il pouvait espérer. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait pensé chacun de ses mots, et même si ce n'était pas bien pour un Bookman, il s'en moquait. Il avait été sincère et ça lui avait fait du bien. Alors que Red méritait sur des paroles qu'elle aurait tant aimé recevoir d'un autre. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour que Lavi ne voie pas cette larme couler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était gênée par la sincérité qu'elle avait perçue dans les propos du roux. Elle sentit une main lui prendre la sienne et une caresse réconfortante à la main droite. Elle regarda sa main et vit... Elle vit que normalement, c'était une pression qu'elle aurait dût ressentir et non une caresse. Elle vit qu'elle était incapable de faire la différence entre les deux sans regarder. Elle vit que son toucher avait été bien diminué par l'attaque du niveau quatre au Quartier Général. Ce constat la fit pleurer. Ça lui faisait si mal de ne plus pouvoir tout ressentir de cette main. Lavi l'enlaça et la laissa pleurer, son visage à l'abri des regards. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché ces larmes, mais si Katarina avait besoin de pleurer, il ne voulait pas la déranger. La rousse s'agrippa au haut du jeune homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle versa toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Elle pleura pour sa mère. Elle pleura pour son maitre. Elle pleura pour tout ceux qui étaient mort à cause cette foutue guerre. Elle pleura pour l'enfance de sa sœur déjà finie. Elle pleura pour ce qu'elle aurait pût être. Elle pleura parce qu'en quelques minutes, on lui avait brisé le cœur. Et enfin, elle pleura car elle n'avait que quinze ans et qu'elle savait déjà la douleur d'être une survivante. Pendant combien de minutes, ils restèrent ainsi... C'était impossible à dire. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que quand Red releva la tête, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle eut un sourire d'enfant venant d'être consolé d'un gros chagrin pour Lavi. Un sourire heureux mais encore un peu fragile. Un sourire de quelqu'un qui se sent bien mais ému.

-Que dirais Tiedoll s'il te voyait comme ça, Katy-jolie ? Demanda le garçon en essuyant avec un mouchoir les traces de larmes de la rousse provoquant chez elle un petit rire muet.

-Merci, fit-elle avant de s'en aller doucement mais sans regarder en arrière.

Lavi regarda le paysage. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon Dieu ? Une autre, il en aurait profité. Mais pas là. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était comme une sœur pour lui ou parce qu'elle était autre chose ? En tout cas, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé un truc qu'il avait loupé. Mais quoi ?


	29. Chapitre 26 : Pensées nocturnes ou pas d

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

En italique les répliques sortie du Manga.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

On peut dire que ce chapitre m'a donné du mal, je n'avais pas d'idée pour l'écrire. Mais l'important c'est que j'ai tenue bon et le voilà, tout beau, tout chaud!

Spoil dans ce chapitre.

Allez, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre!

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 26: Pensées nocturnes ou pas d'idées pour un titre.**

«Le calme avant la tempête» constata Red devant le calme du lieu.

Katarina était trop énervée pour dormir (de toute façon, elle n'est pas censée le faire ici) ou pour pouvoir méditer. Pourquoi devait-elle rester au campement pendant que les autres iraient affronter des Akumas ? Les deux Bookmen qui ne devaient pas prendre parti iraient au combat et elle, qui était une exorciste devait compter les nuages. C'était rageant car en plus de n'avoir rien à faire, elle devait quand même rester debout. Parfois, elle détestait vraiment Tiedoll. Surtout avec son foutu « Sois sage et ne fait pas de bêtise Katounette ». Pas que parfois, même s'il pouvait être sympa, c'était un casse-ovaires de première. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'elle allait inviter des Noé à prendre le thé ou quoi ? Vraiment.

Et surtout « Katounette ». Si Lavi ne lui ressortait pas, elle lui offre du chocolat venant de sa réserve personnelle. Il est vrai que Red appréciait un peu les vieux fous, mais jamais, même sous la torture, elle le reconnaitrait. En plus, elle était épuisée, claquée, fatiguée, exténuée, aplatie, lasse, etc.… (Remerciements au dictionnaire des synonymes). Elle voulait rentrer. Certes, là elle battait ses propres recours du temps qu'une mission avait mit à la saouler. Mais, elle était avec le peintre fou ! ! Il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, parfois. Comme le fait que sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. Certes, elle n'aimait pas combattre, mais il y a un rôle pire que celui du combattant. Celui de la personne qui attend et qui sait parfaitement ce que les autres vont affronter. Celui de la personne qui va se ronger les sangs et qui ne pourra rien faire. Ça, c'était le pire rôle de cette foutue guerre sainte à laquelle elle n'avait pas demandé à participer. D'un mouvement de tête, elle rejeta ces pensées au fond d'elle.

La nuit était tombée. Elle n'aimait plus être seule, dehors, la nuit. A une époque, elle adorait se promener une fois le soleil couché. Mais depuis moins d'un an, lorsque la lune jouait avec les nuages comme cette nuit, un être qui lui était cher lui avait été enlevé. Son maitre, son père. La nuit ressemblait à celle-là. On dit que quand l'astre blanc se cache puis réapparait, une jeune fille pleurera le matin. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas elle. De tout son cœur. Si elle devait demander une chose pour elle à Dieu, ça ne serait : plus jamais. Elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Elle voulait ne plus jamais vivre ça. Elle savait que ce n'est pas possible, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire cette prière égoïste. Cette prière, elle la faisait car elle avait perdu trop de membres de la famille qu'elle s'était constituée pour ne pas être seule. Elle avait plus peur de perdre un ami que la vie. Lenalee avait déteint sur elle. La chinoise avait raison sur un point : il est plus logique d'avoir peur de quelque chose de concret que quelque chose qui peut potentiellement arriver. Si un Noé avait décidé de ramener du travail chez lui…

Ce n'est pas que Katarina avait peur de la torture. Non, ce qu'elle craignait était une cage. Un endroit où elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'espoir. Ce n'était pas la liberté de son corps qu'elle craignait de perdre mais celle de son esprit. Elle avait peur d'un lieu où elle ne pourrait se réfugier dans aucun endroit. Un lieu où, ni les poèmes, ni les rêves ne pourraient lui fournir un refuge. Une cage. Même la plus belle, même la plus dorée lui faisait bien plus peur que ce qu'elle pourrait subir.

Soudain, Red quitta ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas bon. Mais pas bon du tout. L'explosion qui suivit cette pensée lui confirma son intuition tout en la projetant sur le sol...

-Alerte ! ! cria un trouveur en relevant le champ de force.

La jeune fille releva en toussant. Elle avait envie de hurler à l'homme qui avait crié qu'elle avait bien remarquer, mais il était vrai qu'il fallait prévenir les autres. Elle se redressa. Plusieurs niveaux deux et trois. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de niveau quatre, elle devrait se débrouiller assez pour survivre le temps que les autres exorcistes reviennent. En tout cas, elle devait bien le faire. Elle avait eu de la chance, mais il ne fallait pas tenter le diable si on voulait survivre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina dansait. Son cavalier était la Mort et le moindre faux pas lui vaudrait de lui donner sa vie. Elle dansait car elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle dansait et libérait des âmes emprisonnés par le Comte. Elle dansait et plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle dansait une danse purificatrice. Elle dansait, apportait la paix et une douce éternité à des gens qu'elle ne connait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Sa danse n'était pas macabre. Sa danse était faite d'espoir et de lumière. Elle dansait malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa peur. Elle dansait pour protéger. Elle dansait pour des inconnus. Elle dansait pour des anonymes. Elle dansait pour d'autres. Elle dansait pour la vie. Elle dansait pour elle aussi. Elle dansait pour pouvoir serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle dansait pour voir demain. Elle dansait pour vivre.

Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien d'autre qu'elle, elle arrêta de danser et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était épuisée mais il n'y avait plus d'ennemi. Elle marcha jusqu'à un rocher et s'assit. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta. Il n'y avait plus que sa respiration et le bruit du vent. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait le droit à une pause, mais pour combien de temps ?

-Red ? fit la voix de Marie.

-Pourquoi me contactes-tu ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non, je suis morte, c'est pour ça que je te réponds.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, la preuve, je plaisante.

-Tu fais le mariole même un pied dans la tombe.

-Katy, ton golem est réparé et tu ne le dis pas à ton père.

-Maréchal, vous n'êtes pas mon père.

-Maitre… soupira l'aveugle.

-Mais… commença le peindre.

-Si vous continuez, je dis à Sol (le golem de Red, Soliloque de son petit nom) de ne plus laissez passer vos messages.

-Oui, Katy, dit le Maréchal comme un enfant qui se faisait faire la morale par sa mère et qui comptait bien continuer quand même mais plus discrètement.

La rousse soupira. Il était irrécupérable le vieux.

-On va essayez de retournez tous au camp, d'accord ? Fit le Français.

-C'est vrai que je m'ennuie toute seule...

-Il y a quelque chose, coupa l'aveugle.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure pourtant, ça avait résonné comme un cri. La jeune fille réprima un « quoi ? ». Marie devait se concerter. Ne venez plus dire qu'elle ne sait pas se taire.

-Super... fit le roux avec un ton n'allant pas avec la parole.

_-Que se passe-t-il Lavi ?_

_-Eh bien, apparemment on a droit à une petite visite des Noé, Marie, _répondit le borgne.

-Génial, soupira Katarina. Manquait plus que ça.

-Des akumas viennent sur Red, le maitre et moi, constata Marie.

-Youyou ! Ironisa la rouquine avec une voix et une expression sinistre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis le début de l'attaque ? Assez pour que la situation évolue. Le Maréchal Tiedoll était rentré au camp et Marie était allé voir se qui se passait du côté de Bookman, Chao Jî et Lavi. Katarina était inquiète. Le vieux l'avait rejoint trop facilement. Quelque chose clochait. C'était trop simple (si vous considérez comme simple le fait de n'avoir pas plus de deux secondes de répit, alors oui, c'était simple). Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se passait un truc. Mais elle ignorait quoi. Et cela la gênait car elle avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Il y avait un truc autre qu'une simple attaque de Noé. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Si elle avait cette réponse, elle se sentirait sans doute plus rassurée, le problème était justement qu'elle ne l'avait pas cette foutue réponse. Un coup d'œil au Maréchal lui permit de comprendre qu'il pensait la même chose. On essayait de les retenir (en tentant de les tuer, mais si on leur envoyait des niveaux 4, là on pourrait dire que c'était fait de façon sérieuse), mais pas de les réduire à l'état de confettis. Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille détruisit un autre akuma. Une chance qu'elle ne tenait pas ses comptes ou qu'elle n'était pas payée à la destruction car elle était incapable de dire du combientième il s'agissait. Il y en avait tellement, c'était presque découragement. Dès qu'un était détruit, un second le remplaçait. Il fallait tenir. Pas pour le salut de l'humanité ou une autre connerie de ce genre, mais pour pouvoir retrouver ses amis, sa famille. Pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

«C'est bientôt terminé de toute façon, le Comte ne peut pas avoir suffisamment d'akumas pour nous retenir indéfiniment (ou pas) de cette façon. Ça n'a pas de sens.»

-On doit rejoindre Marie et les autres. Les akumas ne s'en prennent qu'à nous. Pas aux trouveurs.

-Je suis tout à fait, d'accord, Maréchal, acquiesça la rousse à voix haute. Leur but semble de gêner les exorcistes, mais pas de s'en prendre aux autres.

«Que mijote la baleine ? Ce n'est pas normal.» pensa la rousse pour résumer les jurons tous plus colorés et imagés les uns que les autres venant à l'esprit de notre angélique, délicate et pure Katarina lorsqu'un obus la frôla.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

~PDV Alice~

Russie.

La fillette évita de justesse le bloc de pierre. Kiredori s'était transformée en quelque chose. En tout cas, elle s'était retournée contre ses aillés. Et pas de la façon douce. Cheshire pestait contre tout en attrapant sa maitresse afin de la protéger. La semi-akuma se mit à les attaquer, Miranda, Krory et elle. Alice se mit à avoir encore plus peur que lorsque les Noé étaient apparus devant eux. Elle ne voulait pas blesser une de ses camarades. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se rappela ce que sa sœur lui avait dit une fois « Si on te tire dessus, n'écoute pas Jésus et sauve ta peau. Ce n'est pas tendre l'autre joue qui te permettra de continuer à vivre. Si on te tire dessus, arrange-toi pour que le tireur ne te tire pas dessus deux fois ». Son maître lui avait aussi dit un truc du même genre : « Tue avant d'être tuée ». Ces propos étaient durs. Mais dans le fond, ils étaient vrais. La fillette calma sa respiration et dit :

-Cheshire, il faut régler ce problème si on veut avoir une chance de rentrer à la maison.

La petite rouquine regarda les deux adultes qu'elle avait devant elle. Peut-être que ça ferait d'elle quelqu'un de froid, mais aujourd'hui, si elle suivait ce que son maitre lui avait dit, elle avait plus de chance de s'en tirer que ces deux là qui hésitaient. Mais, il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas facile de donner cet ordre alors qu'on avait fait ami-ami avec la personne que l'on allait attaquer. Ce fût l'hésitation de trop de la fillette.

~fin PDV Alice~


	30. Chapitre 27 : Disparus ou le début d'une

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

En italique les répliques que j'ai traduite des scans. Je vous préviens, mon niveau en anglais en moyen donc les traductions ne seront pas exactes.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

En regardant mon sondage, j'ai eu un choc. Quelqu'un a mit que le Comte faisait parti des personnages les plus séduisants. J'en suis tombée sur le cul (au sens propre). À près je me suis dis qu'il ou elle parlait peut-être lorsqu'il est en mode bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Et là c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal même s'il ne vaut pas Tyki, Lavi, Kanda, Cross, Reever etc...

On peut dire que ce chapitre m'a donné du mal, je n'avais pas d'idée pour l'écrire. Mais l'important c'est que j'ai tenu bon et le voilà, tout beau, tout chaud ^^ !

Je tiens à le préciser, je n'aime pas Chao Jî, je ne l'aime pas du tout et si pouvais lui lancer des tomates pourries je le ferais, mais ça risquerait de le rendre présentable. Les raisons de tant de haine seront dites un peu plus bas quelque part dans le chapitre (je ne sais même plus où).

J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts (dit-elle alors que celui là fait trois pages World) et je n'aime pas ça. Dites moi si vous avez la même impression et que ça vous gène, surtout, n'hésitez pas, votre avis m'intéresse. En plus cette impression me dérange, mais j'ai essayé de les allonger, mais je n'aime pas le résultat. Alors, je finis toujours par les laisser comme ça. C'est un chapitre triste, alors sortez vos mouchoirs, il y en aura plusieurs à la suite en plus, je sais, ce n'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça.

Après, j'ai deux suites possibles alors, il faut que je choisisse la meilleure et ce n'est pas facile car les deux sont intéressante.

Allez, finit le blabla et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre.

_Attention Spoil !_

_Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Disparus ou mais ou le début d'une tragédie.**

Il faisait nuit dehors. Le temps était plutôt clément pourtant, une tragédie cachée pendant quelques instants commençait à apparaître à la vue de tous. Dans une grotte, une lumière se promenait sur les parois. Chaque coin était éclairé avec soin à la recherche des disparus. Une seule personne était ici. Elle regardait partout car elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que sa raison lui disait. Ils n'étaient plus là. Elle aurait voulu les appeler, mais elle avait trop crié pour qu'ils l'entendent et elle n'avait plus de voix. Elle marcha dans une flaque et baissa la tête. L'image que lui projetait l'eau était celle d'une fille d'une quinzaine d'années dont les yeux et la moitié du visage étaient cachés par une frange. Sa peau trop pâle, ses cheveux sales indiquait qu'elle venait de connaître un moment difficile. Ce que son reflet ne montrait pas était qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude pour les trois personnes manquantes à l'appel. Elle sortit de la grotte. Deux trouveurs et Marie l'attendaient. Elle fit non de la tête et ils reprirent leur marche, tous les quatre.

- Il y a encore les marécages, fit l'aveugle pour encourager les autres. Ils doivent y être.

Ses paroles troublaient le silence recueillit qui enveloppait le groupe. Elles mettaient un peu de baume au cœur et leur permirent de conserver leur espoir un peu plus longtemps. Mais la peur restait au fond d'eux comme un peu de poison dans leur âme et leur esprit. Red ne voulait pas parler, elle ne voulait pas continuer mais elle s'obligea à avancer comme elle s'obligea à parler lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

- Ils sont encore vivants tous les trois, je le sens, dit-elle avec certitude. Je le sais. Les marécages sont grands, alors, on va se séparer, d'accord ? Nous irons plus vite comme ça.

Il eu un acquiescent générale et chacun alla de son côté. Katarina n'entendait que le vent. Elle aurait aimé entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Même la plus petite plainte… Car au moins, elle saurait à quoi s'attendre. Mais là, elle ne pouvait même pas deviner ce qui les attendait, ceux qu'ils allaient découvrir. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Pour elle, s'était tout simplement impossible…

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

~PDV Alice~

Russie.

Alice était terrifiée. Cheshire avait été blessé et elle ressentait sa douleur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt et elle avait si peur. A la place de la gentille exorciste de la troisième génération, il y avait un monstre dans toute sa splendeur. Et en plus, les Noé profitaient du spectacle. Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas eux qui prenaient les coups. Le monstre vint sur la fillette, qui ferma les yeux en attendant le coup... qui ne vint pas. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Son maître était devant elle et se jetait sur la créature. Il était impressionnant. Les gestes de l'homme était surs et sans hésitation. Il ne se demandait pas comment agir et n'hésitait pas. Ça le rendait impressionnant. Un sentiment de sécurité parcourut la rousse. Ce sentiment se transforma en certitude : elle ne risquait rien tant qu'il serait là.

- _Tu n'es pas assez dur, Arystar. Une fois devenu des akumas, ce ne sont plus nos alliés. Ils sont juste des ennemis que nous devons combattre_, fit le maréchal une fois que la chose se désintégrait.

_- Je ne peux pas le croire_, déclara le vampire plus pour lui-même que pour un autre en regardant les restes horrifié.

_- Je ne peux pas le croire_, se moqua l'un de Noé._ Attention exorcistes : Yû Kanda a réveillé le «quatorzième». Allen Walker est devenu un Noé a part entière maintenant. Vous devez faire un choix maintenant. Laissez vivre le «quatorzième»... Ou comme vous avez détruit les troisièmes générations... Détruire Allen Walker. Il est définitivement devenu un objet de destruction pour vous tous._

- Comme si on allait croire un foutu Noé comme toi, murmura Alice en regardant le garçon.

Sokaro regarda la fillette et lui fit signe de garder ses pensées pour plus tard. L'enfant acquiesça. Il y avait forcément du vrai dans ces paroles. Et la colère ne servait à rien ici. A part leur attirer plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en avaient.

~fin PDV Alice~

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Retour en Chine.

-J'ai trouvé Chao Jî, cria Marie.

Red se mit à courir vers la direction d'où venait la voix. Lorsqu'elle arriva, en un coup d'œil elle pouvait dire qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle se stoppa en plein mouvement, il y avait un truc. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier, mais elle savait que… Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Il y avait un truc qui clochait, mais elle ne l'identifiait pas.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas pour lui_, fit un trouveur.

- _Que t'est-il arrivé, Chao Jî ?_ Demanda Marie.

La jeune fille resta à l'écart des deux autres. Elle sentait un mal ramper dans le corps de l'homme qui gémissait. Elle sentait un truc obscur engloutir sa vie. Elle avait peur car elle savait qu'elle était la cause de l'état de son collègue. Ça tenait en un mot. Un nom. Noé. Si un seul des leurs pouvait faire ça, c'est un miracle que la Congrégation soit encore debout. Elle avait beau ne pas apprécier le chinois, mais il ne méritait pas ça (du moins à la connaissance de Red. Moi, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je ne peux pas le sentir et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin si je le sais, je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de parler à Allen dans l'arche. Il aurait laissé mourir mon Tyki, le méchant *snif*, nan je n'ai pas de regret à le voir souffrir *rire diabolique*, mais je ne suis pas Red, elle, elle est trop gentille avec ce babouin. Red est vrai trop douce, elle n'a jamais osé lui dire que le déodorant ça existe et que ce n'est pas pour les chiens *soupir*, moi je lui aurais dit depuis longtemps. A moins qu'elle ne se taise pour éviter de sentir son halène ^^ (moi mauvaise langue et méchante? Bien entendu avec Chao Jî *sourire innocent*) je ne sais pas la raison de son silence. Comment ça vous en avez marre de mon monologue et vous voulez la suite ? Bon je vous la mets, pas la peine de crier, je vous la remets tout de suite).

_- Lavi et Bookman ne sont visibles nul part, _déclara le second trouveur.

Katarina pâlit. Elle avait peur de comprendre. Le Chinois agonisant était une signature. Une trace pour que les exorcistes sachent qui était passé par là. Une marque pour dire qui avait fait le coup. Il n'avait pas d'autre importance qu'être une marque et une diversion. La rousse se rendit compte qu'elle avait la gorge nouée. On ne s'encombrait pas de cadavres. Alors, les deux Bookmen étaient vivant. Mais on ne gardait pas un ennemi vivant sauf s'il pouvait nous apporter quelque chose. Or, tout deux savaient beaucoup de choses. Red avait mal. Elle savait que Lavi ne trairait pas l'ordre volontairement, mais elle savait également que Lavi n'était qu'une identité qui disparaîtrait lorsqu'il quitterait l'Ordre.

Bookman était Bookman. Si un homme n'aimait pas partager ses connaissances avec quelqu'un d'autre que son héritier, c'était bien lui. Dans le cas où le ou les Noé qui les avaient emmenés faisaient à l'un des deux la même chose qu'à Chao Jî… Ils seraient devant un choix cornélien. S'ils parlaient, ils trahissaient Dieu et risquaient de connaître un sort pire que la mort en devenant des rejetés s'ils avaient encore leur Innocence. S'ils se taisaient, ils mourraient en souffrant atrocement. Vous parlez d'un choix. Et jusqu'où ils pourraient se taire ? Red avait envie de pleurer. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Quel était le véritable but des Noé ? Que voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça maintenant ? Le Comte savait-il ce que ses acolytes avaient fait ? Ou pas ?

- Red, ça va ? demanda Marie en lui prenant la main.

- Oui, répondit-elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

L'aveugle ne dit rien. Mais le mensonge était flagrant, pas la peine de voir les yeux de la jeune fille pour le sentir. Même une personne ne la connaissant pas pourrait dire qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle était sale et blessée, aussi bien au niveau physique que morale. C'était un mensonge blanc pour rassurer. Un mensonge béguin. Mais qu'elle ne ferait pas à Kanda. Non, elle disait tout au Japonais même lorsqu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle n'avait pas de secret pour lui. Mais elle en avait pour tous les autres.

- Nous rentrons, fit la voix du Maréchal Tiedoll dans le système de communication.

- Mais… commença Katarina.

- On rentre, la coupa le peintre. On ne peut pas se permettre de s'éterniser ici plus longtemps.

La rousse ne dit rien. Dans la voix de l'homme, on pouvait entendre qu'il aurait voulut retourner chaque caillou. Ce que la raison lui interdisait car on ne savait pas quand les Noé pouvaient revenir. Ils devaient agir pour ne pas subir encore quelque chose. Elle regarda les trouveurs. Ils portaient Chao Jî. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider dans l'immédiat et le chinois avait besoin de soin au plus tôt. Elle se mit à avancer. Au fond d'elle, elle priait pour que rien ne soit arrivé aux autres en ignorant la tragédie qui se déroulait à la Branche Nord-Américaine de la Congrégation. Elle ignorait encore qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour le plus sombre de sa vie et qu'elle allait devoir supporter beaucoup...


	31. Chapitre 28 : Catastrophe ou mauvaises n

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

En italique les répliques que j'ai traduite des scans, je vous préviens, mon niveau en anglais en moyen donc les traductions ne seront pas exactes.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

La chanson que chante Katarina est Greensleeves. D'après la légende, elle a été écrite par Henry VIII pour Anne Boleyn. Je l'ai trouvée qu'en version originale, donc, il peut y avoir des fautes par rapport à l'anglais moderne que je n'ai pas corrigé. Voilà, c'était l'instant culture.

_Attention Spoil! _(Et c'est du lourd)

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 28: Catastrophe ou mauvaises nouvelles en chaine.**

Katarina marchait dans l'arche. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait sortir de sa tête l'image de Chao Jî mourant et l'idée que Lavi subissait sans doute la même chose. Elle était fatiguée de s'inquiéter. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal. Elle trouvait l'humour du Lapin parfois insupportable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Une voix en elle lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, mais une autre hurlait le regret de son impuissance. Tiedoll était parti devant faire son rapport aux Grands Maréchaux pendant que Marie amenait Chao Jî à l'infirmerie et que Red veillait à ne rien oublier en Chine. La jeune fille avait accepté sans problème cette décision car elle ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un qui lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un. Elle voulait d'abord faire le tour de ses idées noires... Et de son inquiétude.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

~PDV Lavi et Bookman~

Le roux était assis dans un fauteuil assez confortable. Il avait froid. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Pas alors que Bookman et lui étaient entre les mains des Noé.

_-Nous sommes fidèles au Comte Millénaire. C'est pourquoi nous obéissons à chaque un des ses ordres, et ne doutons jamais de notre devoir. En dépit de cela, quoi qu'il en soit _(je crois qu'il insiste en plus)_, nous ne pouvons pas oublier complètement nos émotions. Et nous voulons comprendre,_ expliqua Sheryl Kamelot avec un sourire de politicien (d'apparence sincère mais qui en réalité en faux, un peu foutage de gueule je trouve, mais c'est juste mon avis personnel). _Cela ne ressemble pas à une invitation du Comte, mais désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Le Comte Millénaire a du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était vu. Est-ce la bonne chose à dire maintenant ? Road dit que vous étiez intime avec la précédente génération de Noé jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait 35 ans. _

_-Vieil... Vieil homme,_ murmura Lavi à l'attention de Bookman.

_-En particulier avec le «Quatorzième»._

_-Je vois. J'ai été informé par le Comte de la trahison du «Quatorzième», ce qui m'a vraiment rempli d'une grande crainte. Vous voulez que je vous dise sa faiblesse ? _fit Bookman (je crois qu'il se moque un peu du Noé ^^).

A cette réplique, le brun eut un mouvement qui aurait amusé plus d'un mais pas un Bookman qui est dans la mouise. D'un coup, il s'arrêta et prit une pose sérieuse (d'un psychopathe qui essaye d'expliquer quelque chose, plutôt à des personnes qui ne comprennent rien à sa folie).

_-Vous ne croyez pas que nous avions sérieusement l'attention de l'accueillir, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons tuer le «quatorzième» sans aucun problème. Mais nous devons le «protéger du cœur de nos vies». Pourquoi ? Et en face de lui, le Comte dit : «Je veux être à ses côtés» et nous a embarrassés._

Ce fut à se moment là que Bookman mit son doigt dans le nez (Elle n'a retenue que ça de la situation).

_-Que dois-je vous dire à ce sujet ?  
-Je veux tout savoir sur le "14". Grâce à une recherche approfondie de toutes les archives Bookman que vous possédez !_

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la joue du vieil homme.

_-Oui. Et n'oubliez pas que des parasites de Fiddler sont à l'intérieur Junior et Chao Jî. Vous ne voudriez pas perdre un autre successeur à cet âge …_

Lavi regarda son ainé. Que voulait dire le Noé ? Bookman avait déjà eu un apprenti et il ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ?

_-Le voulez-vous ?_

C'est à ce moment là que le second Noé qui était resté bien sagement à profiter de la conversation en prenant appuis sur le fauteuil du roux tira la langue. Cette dernière était recouverte de yeux dont deux giclèrent avec un bruit sourd (et c'est à ce moment là que l'auteur eut envie de rendre son déjeuner et qu'elle courut aux toilettes).

~Fin PDV Lavi et Bookman~

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Lorsque Katarina mit un pied dans le Quartier Générale, elle vit Komui qui l'attendait. Et ce n'était pas pour une bonne nouvelle. Le Chinois avait un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La rousse eut vraiment peur. Ce qui mettait le Grand Intendant dans cet état n'est bon pour personne.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cheshire a été salement touché en mission, il survivra. Mais ta sœur est encore sous le choc.

-Ou est-elle ? Fit Red inquiète.

-A l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille courut vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle entra sans frapper. Et l'Infirmière-Chef l'intercepta. Red eut le droit pendant cinq bonnes minutes à la leçon de morale qui disait qu'il ne faut pas courir et entrer dans les pièces comme un sauvage, que ce n'était pas bien et, (je cite) « pas convenable pour une jeune fille bien élevée ». Ce dont, bien entendu, Katarina n'avait rien à faire dans le cas présent. Lorsque la vielle chouette la laissa enfin passer avec un « dans cinq minutes, les heures de visites sont terminés et je veux vous voir pour vous soigner après », la rouquine fonça vers le lit de son adorable petite sœur. La fillette releva la tête lorsque son ainée s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire que l'adolescente lui rendit.

-Ça va Grande sœur ? Tu n'as pas mal à tes blessures ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas une seule égratignure, mais…

-Tu as eu mal comme si c'était toi qui avais été touché ?

La petite fille acquiesça honteuse. Elle aurait voulut être aussi forte que sa sœur. Mais elle n'était bonne qu'à pleurnicher à l'infirmerie pendant que les autres s'inquiétaient pour elle. Si elle avait réagit plus vite, jamais Cheshire aurait eu besoin de se mettre entre elle et le danger. Et ils ne seraient pas ici tous les deux mais en train de manger tranquillement quelque chose que Jerry aurait fait pour eux. Elle n'aurait pas dû pas être en train de se morfondre à l'infirmerie au point de ne pas pouvoir se tenir debout.

-Tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Ce n'est pas ta faute et ce n'est pas grave. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends, je ne t'en voudrais pas, c'est ton droit. Je sais que le lien que tu peux avoir avec Cheshire est quelque chose de personnelle, d'intime. C'est aussi mon cas avec Vérité, et il m'a fallut bien du temps pour m'y faire. Alors, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, tu pourras en parler avec le Maréchal Cloud. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne refusera pas de t'aider. Comme toi, son Innocence est dans un animal, ce qui fait d'elle la personne pouvant le mieux te conseiller et t'aider. Au fait je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais quelle est la race de Cheshire ? Demanda la rousse dans une tentative maladroite de changer de sujet.

-C'est un Rag Doll, Grande Sœur.

Soudain, la fillette se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle se mit à pleurer. L'adolescente ne dit rien et se contenta de faire de ses bras un asile pour sa benjamine. Elle chantonna un petit air apaisant dans le patois de son enfance en berçant l'enfant. Pour cette dernière, qui n'avait jamais connu de mère, la différence entre l'affection maternelle et fraternelle était floue, presque inexistante. Mais elle était bien dans ces bras. C'était un refuge où rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle laissa les sons qu'elle ne comprenait pas lui mettre du baume sur ses blessures mentales.

-Tu es si forte Grande Sœur, comment fais-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas forte, je refuse simplement de me laisser abattre par les évènements. Je refuse d'être paralysée. Je le refuse car j'en ai peur. Peur de ne plus avoir la force de faire quoique ce soit. Ne pas avoir de force pour vivre. Cette idée me terrifie tellement que je m'oblige à avancer. Même lorsque je n'en peux plus. Mais, il m'arrive de pleurer, de ne plus pouvoir continuer à contenir tout ça. Comme toi. Je ne suis pas un être parfait. Je suis une humaine et je connais le doute.

-Comme moi ?

-Oui, comme toi, dit Katarina en souriant tendrement. Comme tout le monde.

-Mais pas comme Monsieur balais-dans-le-cul.

Red éclata de rire. Vraiment sa sœur passait trop de temps avec elle. Elle commençait à utiliser les surnoms désobligeants qu'elle donnait à Luberier. La petite risquait de s'attirer des sérieux ennuis, même si c'est pour dire un fait bien réel.

-Alice, ce n'est pas parce que je dis une bêtise tout le temps que tu dois la répéter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que personne n'aime qu'on lui signale qu'il a un matériel pour faire le ménage coincé dans une certaine partie de l'anatomie.

-Comment il a fait pour se le mettre là quand même ? demanda la fillette de cinq ans, innocemment.

-C'est une expression, expliqua sa sœur en retenant un fou rire. Ça veut dire qu'il est très carré et qu'il se tient toujours bien droit et qu'il est trop strict.

-Il n'est pas carré.

-Pour lui, tout est d'une certaine façon et pas d'une autre. Comment te dire…

-Ah, ça explique un tas de choses, coupa l'enfant. C'est une image qui ne veut pas dire un truc gentil. Mais c'est tellement vrai.

-C'est pour cela que je l'appelle ainsi. Si c'était faux, bien, je lui aurais trouvé un autre surnom.

-Grande Sœur, chante-moi une autre chanson. Une de ton enfance et dont l'air est doux. Ce n'est pas grave si c'est triste. Je veux juste quelque chose que jolie et de doux pour m'endormir.

-Je te préviens, c'est une chanson en anglais écrite pour une Dame par un Roi qui l'aimait. Ma mère l'aimait bien et elle la chantait tout le temps.

Katarina broda sa sœur et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'air familier monter en elle.

-_Alas, my love, ye do me wrong_

_To cast me oft discourteously,_

_And I have loved you so long,_

_Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_,,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_And who but Lady Greensleeves._

_I have been readied at your hand_

_To grant whatever you would crave;_

_I have both waged life and land,_

_Your love and good will for to have._

_Greensleeves was all my joy, _

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_I bought thee kerchiefs to thy head_

_That were wrought fine and gallantly;_

_I kept thee both at boor and bed,_

_Which cost my purse well favouredly._

Katarina sentait l'amour passé porter par cette chanson. Cet amour qui avait été si fort mais qui avait connu une fin tragique. Alors qu'il avait brillé si fort. Elle laissa son émotion paraitre dans sa voix. L'histoire de cet amour avait été courte, mais elle était encore d'actualité. Tout donner par amour et ne rien recevoir. Elle l'avait déjà fait.

_-Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_,,_

_I bought thee petticoats of the best,_

_The cloth so fine as fine might be;_

_I gave the jewels for thy chest,_

_And all this cost I spent on thee._

_Greensleeves was all my joy, _

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_Thy smock of silk, both faire and white,_

_With gold embroidered gorgeously,_

_Thy petticoat of sendall right,_

_And this I bought thee gladly._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_Thy girdle of gold so red,_

_With pearls bedecked sumptuously,_

_The like no other lasses had,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_Thy purse, and eke thy gay guilt knives,_

_Thy pincase, gallant to the eye,_

_No better wore the Burgess wives,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

L'amour chanté par ces sons était un amour à sens unique. Mais un amour pur et certain. Rien dans ces paroles indiquait que cet amour avait un jour prit fin.

_-Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_Thy crimson stockings, all of silk,_

_With gold all wrought above the knee_

_Thy pumps, as white as was the milk,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_Thy gown was of the grassy green,_

_Thy sleeves of sateen hanging by,_

_Which made thee be our harvest queen,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

C'était le chant d'un homme pour une femme aimée. Mais il parlait d'un fait commun aux deux sexes. Katarina le savait que trop.

-_Thy garters fringed with the gold,_

_And silver eaglets hanging by,_

_Which made thee blithe for to behold,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_My gayest gelding I thee gave,_

_To ride where ever liked thee,_

_No lady ever was so brave,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_My men were clothed all in green,_

_And they did ever wait on thee;_

_All this was gallant to be seen,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_They set thee up, they took thee down,_

_They served thee with humility;_

_Thy foot might not once touch the ground,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_For every morning, when thou rose,_

_I sent thee dainties, orderly,_

_To cheare thy stomack from all woes,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

Alice écoutait sa sœur. Son anglais n'était pas assez bon pour tout comprendre, mais elle sentait la grandeur de cette chanson. Et la douceur des paroles la réconfortait.

_-Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_Thou couldst desire no earthly thing_

_But stile thou hadst it readily;_

_Thy music still to play and sing,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_And who did pay for all this gear,_

_That thou didst spend when pleased thee?_

_Even I that am rejected here,_

_And thou disdainst to love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_Wei, I will pray to God on hie_

_That thou my constancy maist see,_

_And that yet once before I die_

_Thou will vouchsafe to love me._

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

_Greensleeves, now farewell, adue!_

_God I pray to prosper thee,_

_For I am still thy lover true;_

_Come once again, and love me!_

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold._

Alice s'était endormie. Katarina regarda sa sœur. Elle souhaitait que jamais plus elle ne doive chanter pour offrir un abri à cette enfant. Elle ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur soit malheureuse. Elle se mit à pleurer. Car si Alice pouvait encore trouver un abri dans ses rêves, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus son cas.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Komui regardait les rapports devant lui. Les groupes du Maréchal Tiedoll et du Maréchal Sokaro étaient les premiers à être rentré et le rapport des membres n'était pas très bon. Tous revenaient sur le même point. Deux exorcistes étaient portés disparus et ceux qui étaient revenus n'avaient pas affronté des Noé malgré la présence de ces derniers. Le système de communication avec la branche Nord-Américaine avait été rétablie, mais… Mais, il s'était produit quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu prévoir car cet événement semblait impossible. Le Comte Millénaire en personne y était allé. Il avait bien failli tuer tous les membres de la Congrégation présents. Et il avait totalement réveillé le Noé en Allen, plaçant le jeune garçon dans une situation encore pire que celle qu'il avait déjà. Le Grand Intendant regarda les papiers devant lui. Il faudrait qu'il explique ce qui s'était passé aux exorcistes. Mais avant Luberier tenait à faire des dégâts...

* * *

**Je hais Luberier. Qui est d'accord avec moi ? Ce type me donne de l'urticaire. Je compte bien le faire morfler un maximum...**


	32. Chapitre 29 : La chambre des Jumeaux ou

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour ce chapitre, ce qui explique pourquoi il est assez court… Mais bon, je reviendrais avec un plus long dans pas longtemps ! ! !

J'ai remarqué que j'ai une review plus rapidement quand je poste à 22h que quand je poste à 21h50. Quelqu'un a une idée sur ce fait étrange ou tout le monde est surpris comme moi ? (Je pense que c'est surtout surpris que je regarde ces petits détails ^^).

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'écrire sur les jumeaux soit aussi dur...

Après ce chapitre, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'exiler loin, très loin afin d'éviter de croiser les Jumeaux. Allez, courage et Let's go ! !

Merci à Wisely-san, à Alindmy et à Tachika Chesha Okami pour leur aide!

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 29: La chambre des Jumeaux ou la joie d'être une femme de ménage.**

Nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) pour visiter une des chambres de notre famille de parfaits psychopathes. Aujourd'hui, surprise, nous allons visiter la chambre des Jumeaux (d'un autre côté, c'est écrit dans le titre du chapitre donc ce n'est pas une vrai surprise ^^). Allons-y en chantant (dit-elle en trainant un lecteur qui avait décidé de ne pas risquer sa vie en la suivant) dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Déjà il y a la porte. Rien qu'elle, ça vaut le détour. Noire. Et couverte d'autocollants, qui pour résumer leurs charmants messages disent : le premier qui rentre sans notre permission est mort (ça c'est la version polie et très censurée). Charmant. Vraiment. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi si. Ça donne presque pas envie de leur mettre des claques (moi en train de faire de l'ironie ? Mais bien sûr). Nous ouvrons donc cette magnifique et chaleureuse porte, pour trouver une chambre toute aussi charmante et accueillante. De jolis petites peluches Pokémon lézardaient sur un lit baigné de soleil... Oups ! Je me suis trompée ! En fait, je crains de salir mes chaussures pleines de terre rien qu'en posant le pied à l'intérieur. Ah, je n'ai pas le choix et je dois le faire ? Super, j'en rêvais. Si, si. Je vous le dis. J'ignore ce qui est le plus traumatisant entre les slips sales par terre ou les sandwiches dans le coin en haut sur un bureau dont l'un des tiroirs en mutilé (vu son état on peut se demander s'ils ne font pas un élevage de champignons). Passons sur ces détails et rentrons avant que je leur rende un grand service en appelant une femme de ménage.

La décoration de cette partie de la pièce est très... euh... très... Comment le dire sans vexé quelqu'un ? Très... très masculine... Non, ça ne convient pas... Très spéciale. Voilà. Ça c'est bon « spéciale ». En effet, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a toutes sortes d'armes à feu accrochées aux murs. Il n'y a pas à dire. C'est un genre. Faites attention à ne pas renverser une caisse de cartouches, après on sera embêté pour toutes les ramasser. C'est vrai ça, ça roule bien ces cochonneries. Et sous tous les meubles en plus. Après on va se faire disputer. Mon Dieu c'est quoi ça ? De quoi _ça_ ? Ce poster grandeur nature des deux malad... garçons en train de se tirer dessus. Je crois qu'on a touché le fond (et pas que de la stupidité, c'est tout dire). Vraiment. Passons à autre chose. Par exemple le bureau. Non pas le bureau (il faudrait savoir ce que je veux, mais je crois que vous êtes d'accord sur ce coup là). Non, pas l'élevage de champignons. Il reste le plafond. Bon là, on voit que c'est des adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Charmant poster animalier sur les gentilles femmes qui se promènent sur les trottoirs en faisant le plus vieux métier du monde. Bon, ça c'est presque normal. Je dis presque parce que généralement les garçons de leur âge planquent ces trucs. Complètement tarés, cons et bourrés d'hormones. Je crains qu'ils collectionnent les adjectifs. Il reste à admiré la décoration du sol. Tout compte fait, c'est pas mal les slips sales par terre. Je crois que c'est ce qui me donne le moins envie de me fracasser le crane sur les murs. Quoique ça leur fera une chouette décoration autre côté, je ne crois pas que ça peut être pire…

Il y a quelque chose qui bouge. J'ai peur que cette ombre ce ne soit pas une ombre (en plus je suis en train d'écouter le thème des dents de la mer, c'est génial comme ambiance). OH MON DIEU ! ! ! ! C'est des cafards. Mais il y en a combien ? La bombe anti-bestiole, vite ! ! ! Je sais que ça ne sent pas la rose, mais question odeur, cette pièce, ça ne peut pas être pire de toute façon ! Appelez... Je ne sais pas moi... Men In Black, il y a une invasion de bestioles ! Comment peut-on vivre dans un lieu avec ces trucs ? Je suis peut-être un peu précieuse, mais moi les cafards, je ne les laisse pas s'installer dans ma chambre. Beurk. Là, j'appelle la femme de ménage. Je ne peux pas les laisser dormir dans ce lieu. Appeler la SPA (Société Protectrice des Adolescents). C'est urgent. Bon, calmons-nous (enfin surtout moi, déjà qu'une araignée, j'ai un peu de mal alors un nid de cafards… Oh maman !) et passons à l'autre côté de la chambre. Et oui, nous n'avons fait que la moitié de notre visite. Courage. C'est presque finit. Oui, allons voir du côté de l'autre lit. Avec des menottes à froufrou rose à côté. Les garçons, il y a des choses que l'on ne laisse pas trainer par terre.

Bon. Il y a un mieux, pas d'ombre vivante. Mais question propreté... Au moins, si on lève le nez, on ne voit pas de charmants posters. C'est déjà ça. Maintenant, je crains que les slips sales, on ne peut rien y faire. Dans la vie, il faut parfois se résigner. Le mur est couvert de photos des deux frères. Sur cela, on voit bien qu'ils n'ont pas de slips. D'un autre côté, ils font du naturisme. Au XIXème siècle, on peut dire qu'ils ont bien choisit leur époque ces deux libertins. Ils risquent d'avoir la police des mœurs sur le dos. Vraiment. Mais que font les parents ?

Bon, passons. Tient. Ça c'est curieux. Que fais un journal intime rose bonbon avec des petits poneys, des fées et des petites fleurs dessus ici ? Oh, c'est celui de Jasdero. Je crois que l'on va éviter de commenter. On n'a rien vu... On va éviter de se prendre une balle. Et passer à autre chose en laissant le cahier bien en vu.

Regardez ce couvre lit. Gris doublé de blanc à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme un doute sur le fait qu'il soit bicolore à l'origine. Tient un tiroir avec marqué dessus « A ne pas ouvrir » et cadenassé. Et si on l'ouvrait ? Et hop, voilà c'est fait. Je crois que là, c'est le fond de l'Abysse. Ils se sont encore fait refiler de nouvelles dettes par Cross. Ai-je besoin de faire un commentaire ? Si la pièce n'était pas si sale, je serais en train de rire étaler sur le sol. Je ne demande pourquoi ce meuble est plein de couteaux et de traces de brulures quand même. À croire qu'ils lui ont tiré dessus. Je me demande pourquoi. Les jumeaux auraient-ils un sale caractère ? Je crois pouvoir répondre que oui.

Ah bonjour, vous êtes la femme de ménage ? Oui, je crois qu'il faudrait passer un coup dans cette pièce. Ah. Vous l'avez fait hier. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis un peu gênée. Mais... Elle est vraiment sale cette pièce. Vraiment, je vous plains. J'espère que vous êtes bien payé au moins. Ah vous êtes un akuma. C'est sûr, ça simplifie bien des choses. C'est sûr. Bon, bien au revoir.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Pardon de sa petite taille. J'espère que ça vous a encore plut ! ! !**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. N'hésitez pas. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Et à plus pour un nouveau chapitre ! ! !**


	33. Chapitre 30 : Interrogatoires ou état d

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

En italique les répliques que j'ai traduite des scans, je vous préviens, mon niveau en anglais en moyen donc les traductions ne seront pas exactes.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

J'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour dans un chapitre tragique, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous autorise même à me jeter des tomates pourries si ça vous a déplut.

_Attention Spoil ! ! ! !_

Attention Mesdames et Messieurs, dans un instant, ça va commencer (non, j'arrête avec Claude François ? D'accord, c'est vous les lecteurs après tout…). Let's go for a new chapter ! ! !

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 30: Interrogatoires ou état de santé.**

Katarina regarda son bras droit. Lorsque le médecin avait examiné son bras, il avait dit qu'une des coupures était profondes jusqu'à l'os. La jeune fille n'avait sentit que le contact avec le débris. Lorsqu'elle l'avait dit au médecin, il lui avait répondu que ce qui restait de son sens du toucher dans ce membre ne devait qu'être au niveau de la peau. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle portait déjà sur son épaule la trace blafarde de ce jour. Et en plus, elle avait un sens plus gravement touché qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle entendit une dispute. Cela la fit sortir de ses pensées noires.

_-Que voulez-vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas le guérir, docteur ? !_ Cria quelqu'un.

_-Calme-toi ! ! !_ Fit un autre dont la voix était familière à Red.

_-Il n'y a pas moyen de le faire ! Il s'agit d'un pathogène totalement inconnu_, expliqua le médecin alors que la rousse se tenait en retrait du groupe formé par deux trouveurs et Marie. _Et maintenant que nous savons que Noé ayant contribué à cela, nous devons être prudents. Nous allons coopérer avec l'équipe deux de la section scientifique et donner le meilleur de nous... Mais..._

C'est à ce moment que Lenalee rentra dans la pièce. D'un seul coup d'œil, Red pouvait dire qu'elle était toute chamboulée et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin des mauvaises nouvelles que les autres connaissaient déjà.

-_Allen et Kanda… Le reste du groupe de Lavi ? _Demanda la chinoise inquiète.

Sans doute que les expressions des autres n'eut pas besoin d'explication. Pas de nouvelle. Alors que tout le monde soit rentré, ce n'était pas bon signe. C'est à ce moment qu'un membre de l'administration centrale vint. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait des questions à poser aux exorcistes. Il déclara qu'il allait le faire dans l'ordre alphabétique. Il demanda à parler à Alice… Et eut affaire à l'Infirmière-Chef qui n'était pas tellement d'accord pour la réveiller alors qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. L'homme décida, sous deux regards meurtriers, de passer à l'exorciste suivant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-Cross Katarina, rousse, yeux lie-de-vin, quinze ans, a commencé à vivre au Quartier Générale alors qu'elle avait six ans, est devenue exorciste à huit ans, a fait son apprentissage avec le Maréchal Yeegar Kevin…

-… Et n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle à la troisième personne lorsque l'on est devant elle et que l'on est que deux personnes dans la pièce, le coupa Red. (L'insolence est un art dans lequel excelle cette délicate petite.)

-Fille du Maréchal Cross Marian, un oncle, Cross Dylan, grands-parents paternels encore vivants, Cross Philippe et Esperanza, continua l'homme après une courte hésitation. Voisine de chambre des exorcistes Kanda Yû et Cross Alice…

-Si on est là pour faire ma biographie, tu me le dis que je m'endorme, je connais déjà l'histoire et ça ne vaut pas de se prendre la tête. (Je crois qu'il n'a pas vu la Red ^^.)

-Taille… (Je crois qu'il préfère l'ignorer.)

-Tu ne veux pas mes mensurations tant que tu y es?

-Vous avez fini de m'interrompre à la fin ! Je récapitule qui vous êtes pour l'enregistrement… s'auto-interrompu l'homme dans une expression qui voulait dire « merde j'ai gaffé »

-Parce qu'on est enregistrés en plus? C'est curieux ça (tient le retour de l'ironie). Je crois qu'il ne fallait pas me le dire. C'est dommage… Enfin pour toi, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le pauvre enquêteur était sur le bord de craquer et ça se voyait encore plus qu'un nez au plein milieu de la figure. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Katarina s'amusait comme une petite folle. Faire tourner bourrique quelqu'un, il n'y a que ça de vrai dans la vie.

L'homme se ressaisit. Il n'allait pas laisser une sale gamine en faire qu'à sa tête. C'était lui l'adulte. Il la ferait plier parole de Pierre-Ferdinand-Léopold (oui il y en a qui ont de ces noms, nous, on va l'abréger en PFL…). Alors ce cher PFL avait bien décidé de faire un truc que même Luberier avait renoncé : arrêter la machine à sarcasmes de Red (mission impossible épisode 956327 en route. On ne peut pas dire qu'il manque d'ambition ce type).

-Mademoiselle, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me vouvoyer comme il le convient, s'il vous plait ? (Il y en a qui ont Free et qui n'ont rien comprit, la preuve, il tend des perches à notre chère rousse. Mais c'est beau l'espoir, surtout lorsque ça peut conduire à la dépression (machine à ironie enclenchée) mais bon, que voulez-vous? C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien (enfin si, mais je m'amuse trop à faire subir ça à PFL) Comment ça moi sadique? Mais j'assume complètement. Oui, on retourne à notre Red).

-Bien entendu, mais cela ne me plait pas. Alors que me veux-tu?

«C'est calme la broderie, promit après je m'y mets. Et j'ouvre une boutique à Bourges. La dentelle, qu'elle belle reconversion. En plus, elle n'aura pas le temps de venir faire des achats dans ma boutique. Oui, c'est ça, je vais reprendre le commerce de ma mère…», pensa la victime de la rouquine.

-J'ai quelques questions à vous poser…

-Moi aussi, pourquoi êtes pour plutôt féminine? Interrogea la rouquine.

-Soyez un peu sérieuse, c'est vraiment important. Bon. Je reprends. J'ai des questions à vous posez.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je croyais qu'on était là pour boire du thé avec des petits gâteaux. Et aussi, je crois avoir déjà comprit que tu as des questions à me poser la première fois que tu me l'as dit… Pourquoi manges-tu ton mouchoir en pleurant?

-Vous allez vous taire à la fin! J'ai encore une dizaine de personnes à interroger après vous, moi ! Alors quelle relation entretenez-vous avec Yû Kanda?

-…

-Mais parlez à la fin !

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Je dois parler ou non ?

-Quel sont vos relations avec Allen Walker ?

-Je n'ai même pas répondu à la première question que tu passes à la suivante.

-Témoin non coopératif, fit l'homme.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette question.

-Témoin non coopératif, refit l'homme.

-Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi je suis interrogée ? Demanda Red en se manucurant les ongles. Hé ! Le chauve je te parle.

-Le chauve ? Je ne vous permets pas...

-Moi, je me le permets, alors, tu réponds à ma question ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mais Allen Walker est accusé de trahison.

Red était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Si une personne ne pouvait pas trahir de son plein gré la Congrégation, c'était bien Allen. Katarina redevint sérieuse. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle ait pu les réfléchir, comme par réflexe.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Questionna la rousse d'une voix ferme et sérieuse (tient, elle a perdu son ton ironique d'un coup).

-Il a aidé Yû Kanda à s'enfuir de la Congrégation avec... commença l'homme avant de s'arrêter, mais pas devant lui se tenait une jeune fille qu'il aurait deviné choquée s'il avait pu voir ses yeux (merci la frange), parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en dire plus (sans oublier qu'il ne connait même pas les détails de l'affaire). C'est au Grand Intendant de tout vous dire (l'esquive de la question gênante à trois sous et qui ne suffit pas à calmer la personne devant soit).

Le verbe «s'enfuir» disait que Kanda avait des ennuis suffisamment graves pour qu'il soit considéré comme une menace à enfermer. Une question resta en suspense, une question où Katarina n'aura pas de réponse si elle la posait. Une question pourtant si importante pour elle. Et elle devait la taire. Alors la rousse hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce sans prêter attention à l'homme qui lui demanda de rester. Elle sentait ses yeux bruler et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir comprit ce qu'elle avait comprit. Kanda ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée. Jamais. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laisser seule. Katarina fit quelques pas et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que l'on cherchait à l'étouffer ? Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Elle avait l'impression que l'on compressait ses poumons. Elle voulait ne plus avoir mal. Mais, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle cherchait à respirer alors qu'elle n'y arrivait plus. Elle n'entendit pas Marie qui passait par là l'appeler. Elle ne le sentit pas la soulever et l'amener à l'Infirmerie. Alors qu'elle avait mal et ne désirait juste que ça s'arrête, alors qu'elle haletait à la recherche de la moindre bouffée d'air, on lui colla un sac en papier en laissant une ouverture sur le nez et la bouche. Red respira un peu mieux, puis très longtemps après, elle se mit à respirer normalement. Elle ignorait pendant combien de temps ça avait duré, mais elle avait eu tellement mal qu'elle aurait voulu mourir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Komui.

-Elle a fait de l'hyperventilation. Généralement, c'est dût à un grand stress ou à un effort physique important. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vu la vie qu'elle mène et la situation, je suis sûr que c'est dût au stress et qu'elle peut continuer à combattre sans qu'elle risque de refaire une autre crise. Mais par contre, si quelque chose venait à encore l'inquiéter ou augmentait son rythme respiratoire comme avant sa crise... Elle en refera une autre. Ça ne la tuera pas. Je pense que sa crise a été due à une accumulation de petites choses et une goutte a fait déborder le vase d'où sa crise.

-Merci. Je retourne à la réunion. Si elle a de nouveau un problème, n'hésitez pas à revenir l'interrompre de nouveau. Je veux le savoir tout de suite.

-Oui, Grand Intendant Komui.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Katarina regardait devant elle. Elle se sentait vide. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être entière. Elle mit son uniforme : une robe noire sans manche mais à col roulé arrivant à mi-cuisse, un slim rouge et une ceinture (qui est en réalité un foulard ou un ruban vraiment long) de la même couleur que son bas. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment pâle mais n'avait pas envie de mettre un peu de couleur sur son visage.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Grande Sœur, il va revenir de chercher. J'en suis sûre.

-Alice... murmura adolescente d'une voix brisée.

-Allez, viens avec nous au réfectoire. Ça va te faire du bien. Tu n'es pas toute seule.

Katarina eut un pauvre sourire bien pâle par rapport à ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle se sentait si mal. Mais sa sœur avait raison. Elle avait des amis et ensemble, ils pourraient trouver une solution et se soutenir. Ensemble, ils s'en sortiront. Elle n'était pas seule.

-J'arrive Alice, fit-elle. Laisses moi cinq secondes et je te suis.

La jeune fille prit du fard à joue et se le mit d'une façon discrète qui faisait qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle n'était pas maquillée (bref, qui, selon les critères du XIXème siècle, ne lui donne pas des aires de prostituée de luxe ou de courtisane.). Elle essayait de sourire à son reflet, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Peut-être qu'il lui faillait encore un peu de temps pour encaisser le choc, mais elle se jura qu'avant la fin de la semaine, elle souriait à nouveau, même si c'était fictif et que c'était un mensonge qu'elle offrait aux autres pour les rassurer. Même si au fond d'elle, quelque chose était cassée et qu'elle désirait ne plus vivre. Elle alla à son bureau, sortit un papier d'un tiroir. Elle prit un crayon et posa la mine sur la feuille vierge.

* * *

**En voilà un chapitre assez triste que j'aie fais finir par une note triste. Je n'ai pas pût m'en empêcher et je n'ai pas cherché à le faire. En espérant que ça vous a plût.**

**Au prochain chapitre, portez-vous bien,**

**Rose-Eliade.**

**PS : Une petite review pour la route ?**


	34. BONUS 3 : La légende de la section scien

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** en italique, les petites remarques des personnes étant dans les coulisses de l'émission.

Je préfets vous prévenir, il est tout droit sortit de l'un de mes délires, donc n'y cherchez aucune logique ou vous y laisserez vos neurones.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**BONUS 2 : La légende de la section scientifique.**

-Bienvenu dans notre émission «Terreur à la Congrégation de l'Ombre». Aujourd'hui nous parlerons de la légende de la section scientifique avec notre invité… Ah… Bon… Dommage… Qui nous a posé un lapin (On_ m'appelle ? –Lavi dehors ! _). Aujourd'hui, c'est moi Froi Tiedoll qui présente l'émission à la place d'Allen Walker qui est toujours en train de se remettre de la précédente émission qui avait pour thème «Les dettes du Maréchal Cross». Pas d'inquiétude, il se remet doucement.

_-Et avec moi comme co-présentateur de la deuxième partie, mais ça c'est comme d'habitude. Alors..._

_-Je crois de t'avoir demandé de partir le lapin._

_-Mais Red ! Mon fan club me demande !_

_-Tu sais ce que je lui dis ?_

_-Tu n'es pas très sociale._

_-Remarque très pertinente. Je te signale qu'on m'a désigné volontaire d'office (je te retiens, Grand Intendant de mes deux) sous prétexte que ça me ferait du bien. Donc soit tu te tais et tu fais ce que je te dis, soit tu morfles. A toi de choisir._

_-Première option._

_- Va faire l'interview que je t'ai gentiment préparé._

_-Ne pleure pas Red, je reviens tout de suite._

_-Si tu pouvais te perdre en route, ça serait parfait._

_-Méchante ! ! ! !_

_-Et j'assume._

-On raconte qu'un monstre hanterait tout un étage de la tour. Il serait la cause des nuits blanches de la section scientifique et de plusieurs disparitions mystérieuses. On peut le reconnaître à trois choses. La première, il disparaît après d'avoir laissé un mot en laissant ses subordonnés faire tout le travail. La seconde, notre chère Katy...

-_Je vais le tuer, oh mon Dieu que je rêve de le tuer ce vieux fou de peintre de mes deux..._

-... l'a affectueusement surnommé : Dr. Frankenstein. Et la troisième est qu'il soufre d'un sister-complex aigüe.

_-Au bon d'un moment ça ne s'appelle plus aigüe._

-Katy, on entend tout ce que tu dis.

_-Qui est le crétin qui lui a offert un sonotone à ce vieux schnoque ?_

-Sa petite fille ne l'aime pas, papa est si triste.

-_Primo, je vous hais. Secundo, JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE FILLE ! Tertio, je vous hais._

-Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

_-Vous voulez une liste dans l'ordre alphabétique ?_

_-Non dans l'ordre chronologique !_

_-Que fais-tu ici le lapin ? _

_-Mais il vit ici !_

_-On ne t'a pas sonné Couette-Couette._

«Elle a fait pleuré Lenalee» pensée commune de tous sauf de Red qui, elle, pensa : «Qu'ai-je fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?»

-_Quoi j'ai une tache sur le nez ?_

-Tu n'as pas de cœur de faire pleurer ta camarade.

_-Je vous signale que c'est MA chambre qu'elle skate pour échapper à son frère la nuit. C'est à MA tranquillité que j'ai renoncé en ne l'envoyant pas dormir dehors. Alors, je ne veux AUCUN commentaire sur la façon dont je lui parle. D'accord ? _

_-De toute façon quelque soit la réponse, le résultat sera le même._

_-La ferme, stupide lapin._

_-_Oh ! Katy !

_-Et vous retournez à votre émission !_

-Veuillez excuser cette petite mise au point familiale.

-_Je ne fais pas parti de votre famille, débile !_

_-Red, calmes-toi, tu parles à un maréchal._

_-Que veux-tu que ça me fasse, crétin de lapin ?_

-Alors, nous étions en train de décrire le monstre de la section scientifique. Lorsqu'un compatible de type équipement a son arme endommagée, il doit le supplier à genoux de la réparer. Et les symbiotiques font tout pour ne jamais endommager leur arme.

_-C'est sûr, avec ce malade, moins on le fréquente, mieux on se prote._

_-Je suis d'accord avec toi Lapin._

_-Maintenant, il y a la sœur qui s'y met._

_-Tu as vu Katarina, Lavi est en train de pleurer._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'enregistre, Alice._

_-Oui ! ! _S'exclame la fillette en sautant sur place à la façon des enfants (ce qu'elle est) lorsqu'on leur accorde quelque chose qu'ils veulent et qu'ils sont donc tout contents.

-Il est en charge de donner les missions aux exorcistes et plus d'une fois, certains se sont retrouvés à devoir aller chercher du café.

_-Tss... Je le retiens celui-là._

_-Kanda, où étais-tu ?_

_-Komui m'a envoyé chercher son put*** de café à l'autre bout du pays._

-_Justement, on en parlait._

-Si un homme s'approche à moins de cinq mètres de sa sœur, cet individu n'est pas sûr de survivre ou, pire, de rester un mâle bien longtemps. Ce monstre est la cause de disparition de plus d'une personne que l'on a entendu crier une fois la nuit venue.

_-Encore pire que ceux des types symbiotiques qu'il est en train de soigner…_

_-Rien que les cris sont traumatisant, alors j'imagine la scène…_

_-C'est sur quoi votre émission ?_

_-Sur rien de bien intéressant Komui, répondit Lavi avec de la sueur qui lui coulait le long de son dos._

_-Sur toi._

_-Ah oui, Katarina ! ! ! Vous voulez que je vous montre mon laboratoire ?_

_-Je suis sûre que Lavi sera PLUS que ravi de te suivre._

_-Allons-y._

-Grande nouvelle, l'un de nos envoyés spéciaux va rentrer dans l'antre du monstre pendant que ses coéquipiers seront tranquillement en sécurité avec nous !

_-Tss..._

_-Au moins, on sera en un seul morceau._

_-Pas comme le lapin. Grande sœur, il va me manquer._

_-C'est pas grave, on demandera au Docteur Frankenstein de le faire ressusciter._

_-Tss..._

-Vous n'êtes pas très gentil avec votre petit camarade.

-_ On n'est pas payé pour._

-Oh Kanda, tu déçois Papa.

_-Respire, inspire, respire inspire... C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois._

_-Et ça marche Red ?_

_-Jamais. C'est pour ça que je fais du Yoga._

_-Pourquoi ? _Demanda Alice.

_-Avant de méditer, tu fais des exercices pour de détendre donc tu es plus calme. Et en plus, ça te permet d'être souple._

-Vous n'avez pas bientôt finit de parler pendant l'émission ?

Il eu un grand silence, c'est qu'il peut faire peur le maréchal quand il veut.

-Allez plutôt me chercher du café. Il y a encore plein de choses à dire.

-_Maitre, l'émission est terminée_, déclara Marie.

- Non !

_« Si ! » Pensèrent Kanda et Katarina._


	35. Chapitre 31 : La lettre ou une phrase

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

_Attention__ spiol !_

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : La lettre ou une phrase.**

Ma main tremble. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de sortir cette feuille et ce crayon. De sortir de quoi commencer cette lettre. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? La blancheur de ce papier me fait peur. J'ai l'impression d'être devant un ennemi que je ne peux pas vaincre. Peut-être que c'est le cas. Peut-être que j'ai peur des mots que je souhaite te balancer au visage. Peut-être que j'ai peu de les regretter. Pourquoi me demanderas-tu ? Pour la même raison que le fait que j'ai toujours été de ton côté. Il m'a fallu recommencer six fois ces lignes pour pouvoir te dire ça. C'est stupide, pas vrai ? J'ai toujours été à tes côtés, même lorsque tu m'as repoussé. J'ai toujours été là pour toi depuis la première fois où tu as ouvert les yeux à la Congrégation.

Ton silence ne m'aide pas tu sais ? Il ne m'aide pas à te dire tout ça car je ne peux pas voir dans tes yeux si tu comprends ce que je te dis. Si tu comprends qu'il y a une phrase que je voudrais tant de dire. Pourquoi faut-il que l'on voit à quel point on aime quelqu'un une fois que l'on l'a perdu ? Une fois que l'on peut crier, hurler à s'en arracher la gorge, ça ne sert à rien. Peut-être que tu commence à comprendre la raison de cette lettre, de ce gâchis de papier et d'encre que tu ne liras sans doute jamais. Moi oui. J'en ai besoin pour commencer mon deuil. J'en ai besoin pour ne pas rester pétrifier par ma peine. C'est pour moi que j'écris ces mots. Pour pouvoir de sortir cette foutue phrase sans me retenir. Pour pouvoir sortir ma colère et ma peine car TU m'as abandonnée. Comme ma mère… Comme mon maitre… Comme mon père… Je n'ai plus qu'Alice et le reste de NOTRE famille en miette. Ça va être dur de recoller les morceaux et de tout réparer. Mais on va le faire. On va le faire car on n'a pas le choix. On va le faire. C'est ça ou mourir.

Je vais le faire car j'ai besoin de toi et je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus que ma vie se stoppe à chaque fois qu'une personne sur qui je prends appui disparait. Je veux vivre. Je veux danser. Je veux chanter. Je veux respirer. Je veux apprendre. Je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre. Je veux être moi. Je veux vivre. Tout cela je le veux contrairement à toi. C'est pour ça que je survivrais. C'est pour cela que je te survivrai. Parce que je le veux. J'ai une raison de me battre et je ne la lâcherai pas. C'est dis. Je continuerai. Pour moi. Parce que je suis égoïste comme tout être humain qui se respecte et que je veux vivre. Même sans toi. Même s'il me manque quelque chose. Maintenant, je peux commencer ma lettre. Maintenant, je peux t'écrire… pour te dire au revoir. Oui, c'est pour cela que je noircis du papier. J'ai besoin de te laisser partir. Et pour cela, il faut que je te dise au revoir. Car tu es celui dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. Tu as été mon premier amour… et il faut que je fasse mon deuil. C'est mon droit. Je le sais. Bon, je me lance et je te dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tout ce qui me vient.

J'aurais voulu être pour toi aussi importante que tu l'es pour moi. Tu aurais pu tout m'expliquer, j'aurais compris. J'aurais tout accepté si ça venait de toi. Aujourd'hui, tu es parti me laissant seule. Sans rien d'autre de toi que mes souvenirs et ton absence. Si tu revenais, je ne saurais pas quoi penser.

Je t'aime.

Mais je ne sais plus si c'est d'amitié ou d'amour. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis la seule à pouvoir faire ce choix. Mais tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider à le faire. Tu es le seul à qui je fais assez confiance pour m'aider dans cette décision. Si tu revenais, je ne saurais plus quoi attendre de notre relation. Une simple amitié ou un bel amour. Je suis prête à tout accepter si ça vient de toi.

Mon Dieu ! Mes paroles sont si pathétiques. C'est bien indigue de moi de m'abaisser à ça. Oui, je reprends du poil de la bête comme tu peux le voir. Ça doit être le sang de mon père qui coule dans mes veines qui m'empêche de me lamenter encore plus longtemps. Je crois que je vais même rayer ce passage. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Et je vais laisser mourir de sa belle mort une phrase si belle que je ne te l'ai jamais dite. Je vais laisser mon amour pour toi mourir étouffé dans ma chair et ne garder pour toi qu'une franche et solide amitié. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. De toute façon, les chances que tu lises ce papier sont faibles, alors, je peux tout t'avouer dedans. Et te dire que je tourne une page douloureuse de ma vie. Que je tourne cette page, mais sans l'oublier. Je ne pourrais pas le faire de toute façon.

Je suis bien stupide, pas vrai ? Amoureuse d'un garçon qui au mieux me considérait comme une sœur. Amoureuse d'un garçon qui VOULAIT être détesté. Un garçon qui ne voulait ni de mon aide, ni de mon amitié, alors de mon amour… ce n'est même pas la peine de rêver. Et c'est tout moi de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme ça. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien de tout sortir. Je crois que je n'ai aucun regret d'avoir commencé une nouvelle feuille car je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à tout sortir. Et oui, je n'ai pas encore fini. J'ai encore tant de chose à te jeter au visage. Tant de chose qu'il faut bien que je t'écrive vu que TU nous as laissé.

Oui, tu comptais garder ça encore bien longtemps. J'étais en miette quand j'ai demandé à Komui des explications. Après j'étais encore pire. Tu souffrais et je n'ai rien vu. Tu souffrais et tu refusais mon aide. Je ne suis pas pour toi la moitié de ce que je suis pour toi. Tu ne me l'as jamais dis. Si tu m'avais dis pour Alma j'aurais compris. Je ne suis pas stupide. Enfin si, je le suis. On ne commande pas ses sentiments, je le sais très bien. Si on pouvait le faire, je ne serais pas à t'écrire ces mots si lourds pour faire mon deuil. Pour pouvoir te dire au revoir sans éclater en sanglot, sans être bonne à être ramasser à la petite cuillère. C'est maintenant que je me rends contre à quel point tu es important pour moi. Ce n'est pas juste que je ne puisse te le dire que par écrit. Lorsque je suis partie de chez moi, mon oncle m'a dit : « C'est maintenant que tu vas le plus morfler. Alors vis ta vie et emmerde tout le monde pour moi ». Il n'avait pas tort. C'est ça que je vais faire. Je vais vivre. Et je vais jouer avec les nerfs des autres en guise de loisir. C'est comme ça que je suis. C'est comme ça que l'on m'aime. Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, c'est le même prix. Je ne vais pas changer pour une bande d'imbéciles.

Comment ça tu es rassuré car tu as cru un moment que c'était une autre qui t'écrivais ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je compte bien rester moi, quoiqu'il arrive. Je te le promets. Je serais moi et je vais te survivre. Pour ça tu peux compter sur moi. Je n'ai qu'une parole, tu le sais très bien. Je te survivrais. Et j'oublierai mon amour pour toi. Je continuerai à vivre. Je réapprendrai à aimer. Je profiterai de ce que l'avenir à m'offrir. Et cela, tous les jours. J'ai le droit de vivre et je vivrais. C'est ma décision. Voilà. J'ai tout dis. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter.

Je ne pensais pas qu'écrire cette lettre serait aussi facile. Les mots me viennent tous seuls et je ne sais pas où écrire cette phrase que j'aurai tant aimé te dire. Je n'ai même plus à faire d'effort pour noircir le papier blanc sur lequel se promène ma plume. On se croirait dans un roman à l'eau de rose, lorsque les deux amoureux se rendent compte qu'ils doivent se séparer parce qu'être avec quelqu'un est trop douloureux. Je déteste cette impression. Et je hais encore plus les circonstances qui me poussent à écrire cette foutue lettre. C'est si facile de dire aux autres que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et c'est si dur quand c'est nous qui devons le passer ce moment. Mais tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? Komui m'a tout expliqué... Oui, il m'a raconté en quoi consistait le projet des exorcistes de la deuxième génération.

Tu n'es pas un monstre.

C'est cette phrase ma conclusion de cette lettre. Ton silence sur ton passé me fait du mal aujourd'hui, mais je te comprends. Tu es terriblement et irrémédiablement humain comme moi. Tu ne veux pas souffrir et oublier ce qui te fait mal, alors tu le passes sous silence et tant pis pour les conséquences. J'aurai aimé que tu m'en parles, mais tu as choisi de te taire. Je regrette que tu ais pris cette décision. Mais, il est vrai que j'ai moi-même fais le même choix. Un jour, je te dirai ce que je garde tout au fond de moi. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu me reviennes.

Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je voulais que tu le saches. Généralement, les monstres se prennent pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas, c'est-à-dire des gens ayant une morale et un droit sur les autres. Tu n'es pas un monstre car sous ton masque indifférent, tu t'inquiètes pour les autres et veille sur eux.

Tu es mon ami. Tu es mon premier amour. Actuellement, tu es même mon plus grand tourment. Tu es à la fois mon bourreau et celui dont je réclame la présence. Je suis un vrai paradoxe à moi toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis comme ça. Tu ne t'es jamais plain de moi, et c'est moi qui me plains de toi. Ce n'est pas juste. Mais je suis comme ça. Égoïste. Voilà un mot qui me défini bien en ce moment. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Si je protège ma sœur, c'est pour pas que JE la perde. Si je supporte Lenalee et ses pleurnicheries, c'est pour que JE ne sois pas seule. Je me fais passer avant les autres en faisant croire que c'est pour mon entourage que j'agis. Je suis tellement égoïste. Je commence à m'en rendre compte. Dans le fond, j'aurais voulu que tu restes avec moi même si ce n'est pas le mieux pour toi. Même si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Une partie de moi te déteste. Mais l'autre te comprend. Il est temps que moi aussi, je trouve quelqu'un pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi sans rien attendre en retour.

Je fais des progrès, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui. Je dois murir. Dommage qu'il me faille tant de larmes pour grandir... J'espère que tu es fier de moi. J'espère qu'Alma et toi, vous pouvez vivre loin de tout ça, tranquilles et en paix. Vous l'avez tant mérité.

Cette phrase. Je vais la tuer au fond de moi. Je vais la laisser mourir de sa belle mort et tourner la page. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. C'est ce que je dois faire. Alors, je te dis au revoir comme à un ami et plus comme à un premier amour. Et je continue à avancer sur le chemin de ma vie sans toi, ravie d'avoir pût faire un peu de chemin à tes côtés.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La jeune fille regarda sa lettre. Son écriture avait recouverte deux feuilles de papier autrefois blanc, aujourd'hui noirs. Une question restait dans son esprit : Comment la faire parvenir à son destinataire ? Elle ne savait pas où il était. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sure qu'il soit encore vivant. Alors pourquoi avait-elle écrit ces mots ? Certes, elle avait donné une raison dans sa lettre, mais une partie d'elle lui disait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Que la vrai raison est qu'elle voulait ne plus avoir l'impression qu'on lasserait son cœur avec une lame chauffée à blanc. Elle voulait ne plus avoir mal donc, elle essayait d'alléger sa douleur en diminuant la part de la responsabilité qu'elle avait de la situation présente. Cette lettre était égoïste. Même si son destinataire ne la lisait sans doute jamais, elle n'aurait jamais dû l'écrire. Seule la fin lui plaisait. Seule la fin était mature.

Pourquoi est-elle capable de grandir seulement quand elle avait mal ? Laissant cette question sans réponse, la jeune fille posa son crayon, prit sa lettre et la déchira. Elle devait trouver sa voie. Seule. Il ne lui servait à rien de conserver cette lettre. La rousse sortit de la pièce. Bien décidé à être forte à sa façon.

Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, les morceaux de papiers s'envolèrent par la fenêtre ouverte.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Du papier noircit par une écriture fini atterrir près d'un homme fatigué dont la chevelure avait eut la couleur encre de la nuit...


	36. Chapitre 32 : Bataille de nourriture ou

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

En italique les répliques que j'ai traduite des scans, je vous préviens, mon niveau en anglais est moyen donc les traductions ne seront pas exactes.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les propos choquants que je peux écrire dans ce chapitre sur les cardinaux, mais de un, ce sont les pensées d'un de mes personnages, de deux, c'est un cas qui dans le contexte de l'histoire peut être vrai car n'oublions pas qu'au sein de la congrégation, seule une poignée de personne considère les exorcistes comme autre chose que de la chaire à canon.

_Attention Spoil!_

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 32: Bataille de nourriture ou le retour de la bonne humeur.**

Personne ne regarde le plafond, et c'est un tort. Car si une personne avait levé le nez, elle aurait vu un golem se faire discret pour aller dans les sous-sols de la Congrégation. Cette personne aurait pu dire, à sa forme, quel exorciste l'avait envoyé fouiner dans ce lieu. Mais comme personne ne regardait jamais le plafond, personne ne le voyait.

Deux minutes avant...

Katarina regardait la table devant elle. Jerry les prenait tous pour Allen ou quoi ? En plus, elle n'avait pas faim. Même les plats devant elle, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, ne parvenaient pas à lui dénouer l'estomac. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas : personne autour de la table ne touchait à la nourriture.

-_Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Rice Bowl ! ! !_ S'exclama Jerry en posant un énième plat sur la table où étaient réunies des personnes que l'on aurait pût croire à un enterrement. _Maintenant mangez ! ! ! Il est des moments comme ceux-là où nous devons manger, manger, manger et retrouver nos esprits ! ! ! Si vous avez le temps de broyer du noir, remplissez vos estomacs ! ! ! C'est ce que cela signifie d'être humain ! !_

_-Mais comment peut-on avoir faim dans un moment pareil ?_ Demanda Krory alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

La réponse de Jerry ne se fit pas attendre. Il fourra un énorme pain dans la bouche du vampire sous le regard paniqué de Miranda. Et il mit une cuillère de mousse au chocolat dans la bouche de Katarina. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que les yeux de la jeune fille ne se remettent à pétiller. Le goût familier réveilla en elle un désir de vivre qu'elle avait cru perdre un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et une idée lui vint. Nager à contrecourant, voilà ce qui peut être amusant (et dans son cas, une sorte de roulette russe). Discrètement, elle sortit son golem de sa poche et lui murmura quelque chose. Avec nonchalance, et comme si de rien n'était, elle retira la cuillère de sa bouche et la posa sur la table. Elle attrapa un pain au lait qu'elle ouvrit en deux et dont elle tartina l'intérieur d'une pâte faite à partir de noisette et qu'elle avala. Ensuite, bien consciente de désobéir à toutes les règles de diététique (dont elle n'avait rien à faire) et à la logique des gens «normaux», elle se servit un saladier de curry au poulet. Elle avait faim et l'idée du jeu dangereux qu'elle faisait lui ouvrait l'appétit. Alors que son golem volait discrètement vers sa destination (ça fait déjà deux minutes qui se sont écoulées, c'est beau la magie des fictions...), elle fût sorti de ses pensées par une des paroles d'un des scientifiques.

_-Si tu ne fais pas le plein d'énergie, tu ne seras pas en mesure de combattre. Et nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis à combattre, t'en rappelles-tu ? _Demandait Reever à Lenalee en lui tendant un petit pain.

La jeune fille prit le pain et regarda les hommes devant elle avant de demander:

_-N'avez-vous pas, les gars, plus de blessures ... Qu'avant ?_

_-L'inspecteur__Luberier nous a envoyé pour faire un examen direct. Et… _Commença Johnny.

_-Et les gardes nous ont renvoyé ici,_ termina Cash Dop.

_-Mais je veux dire, c'est trop cruel pour eux d'enfermer Allen comme ça ! ! _Compléta Johnny en se jetant sur toute la nourriture à sa portée.

_-C'est ça, mangez ! Exorcisons tout ce qui ne va pas, ouais ! ! _Cria Jiji dans les oreilles de son pauvre collègue.

_-__ Nous sommes responsables de son éveil, aussi. Maintenant c'est notre tour de faire quelque chose,_ déclara Reever alors que Jiji faisait le pitre en l'attrapant par le cou.

_-Exactemeeent,_ hurla, encore, Jiji (note de Red : vérifier qu'il ne soit pas totalement ivre ou si c'est son état normal). _Tout ce qu'on devrait faire à ces salauds qui ont la tête dure est de verser un peu d'huile chaude dans leur cul !_  
_-Hey, allez, tu es déjà ivre, mon vieux ? !_

-Reever, je suis d'accord avec Jiji, fit Red sans que personne ne l'écoute. C'est même une idée assez tentante…

-... Avec un peu de chance, ça décoincera Luberier, fit Alice. (Tient, quelqu'un fait attention à ce que Red dit, même si c'est La personne que la rousse aurait préféré qu'elle n'entende rien).  
_-Comment puis-je ne pas l'être dans une telle situation ? !  
-Ne comptez pas sur l'alcool, idiot !_

-Je crois que personne ne m'écoute, constata la rousse. Mais je suis sûre que si je traite Luberier de crétin, là on va m'entendre.

-Moi je t'écoute, fit sa sœur.

-Je crains que ni toi ni moi ne soyons un exemple à suivre.

-Tu as raison, Grande sœur.

-J'ai toujours raison.

-Bien entendu, ironisa la fillette avec un grand sourire moqueur qui eu pour conséquence de faire lever les yeux de sa sœur vers le ciel. Comme lorsque l'on était à Paris…

_-Il a été demandé à Allen de servir de cobaye à la division des sciences_, expliqua Cash. _S'ils le regardent d'assez près, ils peuvent être en mesure de trouver un moyen de supprimer la mémoire du «Quatorzième»._

Red regarda la femme scientifique comme si elle était folle. Allen était l'un des leur, pas un lapin. Et même avec un animal, faire des expériences dessus était inhumain. Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes scientifiques s'étaient lancés dans une bataille de nourriture. Alors que le reste de la salle était dans le silence.

_-C'est pour cela que par la pensée, la première division est maintenant sur un chemin fait de remords._

Une larme était dans le coin de l'œil de la jeune chinoise. Mais c'est avec détermination qu'elle mordit dans son pain sous le regard bienveillant de ceux qui n'était pas en train de se jeter de la nourriture. Seul le fait que gâcher du chocolat ne se faisait pas, empêcha Katarina de se joindre à cette bataille de nourriture, mais ce détail de l'empêcha pas d'envoyer deux œufs à la tête de Johnny (où est-ce qu'elle les a trouvé ? je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et parfois, il faut mieux ne pas savoir). Cela mit fin à la petite bataille en mettant les trois hommes dans une position plus que ridicule : Johnny en déséquilibre qui mettait deux doigts dans le nez de Jiji qui était retenu par Reever car il avait dans la main une bouteille d'alcool qu'il voulait, manifestement, faire boire à l'américain. Alors que Lenalee était en train de se goinfrer. Mais ce qui avait du vraiment arrêter le jeu devait être le fait qu'un innocent cardinal qui passait par hasard par là venait de se recevoir lui aussi des œufs. Katarina hésitait entre éclater de rire et disparaitre dans le plancher. Elle choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer tranquillement à manger sa mousse. Tout en se demandant d'où venaient les deux autres œufs qu'elle n'avait pas lancés. C'est vrai, il y a un copieur impuni dans la salle. Et c'est un problème très grave. La rouquine ne pouvait pas laisser cela impuni.

_-Des œufs…_ Fit Johnny.

_-Ce n'est pas drôle. Les Noé doivent être exécutés._

(Tient, Red a sa réponse.) C'était quelqu'un d'anonyme dans la salle dont elle devait faire de la vie un enfer (et encore un, il faut croire qu'elle les collectionne, je crois qu'elle va se mettre à distribuer des tickets). La tablé scruta la pièce pour essayer de deviner d'où venait la voix.

_-Hé ! Qui a dit cela ? !_ Cria Jiji furieux.  
_-Coupez, mon vieux !  
-Je viens de passer, mais … _fit timidement le cardinal.

Les trois hommes qui n'avaient pas tilté sur sa présence se retournèrent vers lui, bien pâles (je crois qu'ils ont fait une grosse connerie et eux aussi d'ailleurs).

-_Ahh, j'en ai partout... Dans ma nourriture aussi_, soupira-t-il.

_-Je suis désolé ! ! !_ S'excusa Reever en faisant son mea culpa. _Si vous le souhaitez, voulez-vous manger avec nous ?_ Proposa-t-il.

«Il a un truc louche ce type, mais comme c'est un cardinal et que je ne sais pas quoi, je ne peux pas te le dire Reever. Moi je serais plutôt pour le balancer par la fenêtre. Bonne éducation quand tu nous tiens, tu as l'air totalement ridicule Reever. C'est un cardinal, il n'en a rien à faire de toi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il peut demander qu'on te vire, mais ce n'est pas une raison de te comporter comme si c'était le Pape. C'est vrai que je suis anti-cardinaux, mais ils me le rendent bien.» Pensa très gentiment Red.

_-Je vous remercie pour votre attention..._

«Voilà ce qui cloche, c'est un cardinal qui n'a pas la grosse tête et qui parle gentiment à des scientifiques. Ce n'est pas courant. Et ça c'est louche. J'aurais dû envoyer Sol l'espionner lui, et pas une autre personne.»

_-...Mais je dois y aller maintenant._

_-Je vois ... Je suis vraiment désolé,_ s'excusa à nouveau Reever.

_-Ce n'est rien_, le rassura le Cardinal._ Allen ne sera pas exécuté. Tout va bien._

Toute la tablée regarda l'homme partir soulagée. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

**C'est un des passages que j'ai adoré dans le scan, il fallait que je vous le fasse partager et faire un chapitre rien que pour lui, voilà qui est fait. Dois-je encore poser _La_ question ? On va dire que oui. Une petite review, s'il vous plait ?**


	37. Chapitre 33 : l'Apcryphos ou encore un n

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

En italique les répliques que j'ai traduite des scans, je vous préviens, mon niveau en anglais en moyen donc les traductions ne seront pas exactes.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

C'est dans ce chapitre que l'on voit apparaître le côté manipulateur de Katarina. *soupire* Il faut croire que soit je fais une candide soit une peste. Une chance qu'Alice est là pour faire un juste milieu ^^. Vraiment, ce n'est pas de chance.

Déjà le chapitre 33, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Allez! Bonne lecture et merci à tous mes reviewers!

J'ai fais le plan de ce chapitre et celui qui suit avant la parution de la preveiw du chapitre 205. J'ai du faire une petite modification. J'admire le génie de Hoshino-sama pour avoir fait le miracle de faire remonter Luberier dans mon estime (Il est maintenant entre « merde de pigeon » et « merde de chien ». il y a a du progrès social ^^).

_Attention Spoil!_

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 33: l'Apcryphos ou encore un nom à coucher dehors.**

Katarina peignait. Elle laissait son esprit s'enfuir dans les couleurs pastelles qu'elle utilisait pour peindre une douce aurore. Elle se servait de vieux souvenirs pour faire ce paysage. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il existe, mais on devait être bien là-bas. La bataille de nourriture lui avait permit de se détendre. Et les paroles du Cardinal l'avaient rassurée pour Allen. Même si ce type était louche. La rousse soupira, contrariée. Soliloque devrait être revenu depuis le temps. C'était vrai quoi. Elle lui avait dit d'aller voir les trucs intéressants du côté d'Allen. Mais à part les gardiens et la localisation exacte (non, l'idée de le faire évader n'a jamais effleuré son esprit… Ou pas), il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans les cachots. Saleté de golem qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Le mouvement doux du pinceau contrastait avec le bouillonnement intérieur de la jeune fille. Jugeant que son tableau était fini, elle prit ses pinceaux sales et alla les nettoyer au lavabo. Elle leva la tête de sa tâche pour regarder son reflet. Elle avait l'air d'une humeur neutre, assez calme, mais ses yeux montraient sa fatigue et son inquiétude. D'habitude, elle arrivait à oublier tous les problèmes qui pesaient sur ses épaules en peignant, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait juste réussit à les alléger. C'est mieux que rien quand même. Elle soupira. Il était dix-neuf heures bien passé. Elle allait se laver, se mettre en chemise de nuit et lire en attendant son golem. De toute façon, elle venait de sortir de table donc, elle pouvait sauter un repas.

Elle retira ses vêtements et se jeta sous la douche. Les premières minutes, l'eau glacée lui fit oublier tous les évènements qui s'étaient passées aujourd'hui. Doucement, l'eau se réchauffa et atteignit une température agréable. C'est à se moment qu'elle se lava. Ensuite, elle laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps comme une caresse. Soudain un message retentit dans tout le Quartier Général.

_- Nous sommes maintenant dans un état d'urgence. Un Noah a été découvert au sein du Quartier Général... Il est actuellement en train de fuir vers la plage est avec Allen Walker. A 22 heures, nous allons nous rencontrer pour une réunion de stratégie d'urgence. À 22 heures 10, à tous les exorcistes, il sera donné une mission sans limite de temps. En raison de la situation, le Pape a émit un ordre impérial. Il sera délivré à tout le monde. A partir de maintenant, les droits d'Allen Walker comme un exorciste sont gelés. A partir de maintenant, il doit être classé comme Noé._

Katarina arrêta l'eau brusquement. Elle avait dû mal entendre. C'était quoi ce bordel ? ! Allen avec un Noé ? Ce n'est pas une antithèse ça par hasard ? Il devait avoir une erreur. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle attrapa une serviette et s'arrêta avant d'être sortie de sa salle de bain. Lenalee devait déjà être en train de paniquer dans le bureau de Komui. Donc, aller le voir dans l'immédiat ne servirait à rien. Juste à voir une amie paniquée, et avec une très bonne raison pour le faire. Il fallait mieux attendre que Sol revienne et montrer l'enregistrement du golem à l'Intendant. La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Cette nuit, elle ne serait pas couchée avant longtemps, mais, il lui faudrait mettre son uniforme et son manteau d'exorciste. Une chance qu'elle portait une tenue propre quand même. Elle termina donc de se préparer avec un calme étrange. Un léger choc venant de sa fenêtre lui fit tourner la tête. Son golem se cognait à sa fenêtre pour qu'elle le remarque. Katarina soupira. S'il continuait, il allait casser sa vitre. Elle le récupéra et fixa la boule dans sa main. Il était vraiment obliger de faire comme s'il était gelé ? Ce n'était qu'une machine quand même. Ce n'est pas comme s'il sentait le froid.

- Calmes-toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais si tu ne veux pas m'attirer des ennuis calme-toi. Voilà ce que tu vas faire plutôt que de paniquer: tu vas appeler Komui de façon directe et sans laissez de trace (mais oui, elle a modifié son golem).

Soliloque émit un petit son strident avant de s'exécuter. Il en avait marre de cette gamine qui cherchait les ennuis au lieu de les fuir. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et essayer de ne pas se faire remarquer ? Non, il fallait qu'elle aille au devant des problèmes qui sont bien plus gros qu'elle. C'est au bout d'une tonalité que le Chinois répondit. Avant qu'il ait pût commencer à articuler le début d'un mot, la rousse parla:

- Fais comme si ce n'était pas moi.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Quand peux-tu me voir sans témoin ?

- Oui, je vois. Je vous rappelle à 23 heures tapantes.

- Merci, dit-elle à la tonalité heureuse de pouvoir avoir une entrevue avec le scientifique aussi facilement.

Red regarda son golem. Elle avait un film à regarder, mais plus tard. Là, elle devait aller rattraper Allen avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- _Tous les exorcistes et les équipes de vol, poursuivre l'objectif à tout prix ! Quant à la chaîne de commandement ... Les deux escadrons seront dans le commandement du Grand Intendant Lee ! Le premier et principal objectif de cette opération conjointe est la capture d'Allen Walker. Ignorez les autres Noé. Dès que vous trouvez Walker, travaillez ensemble pour le capturer. Ne le laissez pas sortir de cette île!_

Katarina courrait. Avait-elle le choix ? Devant elle la bataille faisait rage. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait un peu attendu avant de partir. Et même pas cinq minutes. Elle arriva dans le champ de bataille. Exorcistes et corbeaux luttaient ensemble. Mais ils étaient bloqués. Les troisièmes générations étaient de retour, et pas à leurs côtés. Moins de la moitié des mots venant à l'esprit de la rousse aurait fait rougir des ivrognes totalement ivres et vulgaires. La jeune fille compris que si elle voulait passer, il lui fallait les contourner. Elle leva la tête et vit une ombre. Lenalee. Cette fille pouvait être d'une lenteur incroyable au niveau compréhension, mais sa passion pour ses amis pouvait lui faire avoir des réactions plutôt intelligentes. Un véritable paradoxe. Et si on voulait garder ses neurones, il ne faut mieux pas chercher à le comprendre. Les Noé devaient être derrière logiquement. Elle sauta et utilisa son Innocence pour « voler » à sa façon au-dessus de l'obstacle (pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit, elle a fait une gravité zéro que pour elle à quelques mètres du sol pour passer donc elle court dans les airs). Elle se lança à la poursuite de la chinoise en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Et elle la perdit de vue. Merdecredi de merdecredi de chez merdecredi. Vraiment. Il y avait des jours où l'on a tort de quitter son lit.

La rousse continua à courir tout droit. De toute façon, au pire, elle trouverait la côte. Elle entendit Lenalee crier. Katarina descendit. Elle connaissait ce cri. Elle l'avait poussé mais de façon silencieuse. Elle l'avait poussé mais sans faire un son. Elle l'avait poussé et fait une crise d'hyperventilation. Elle, lorsqu'elle l'avait poussé, elle venait d'apprendre que Kanda ne rentrerait pas et qu'il l'avait abandonné. Elle venait d'apprendre que jamais elle ne pourrait passer le restant de ses jours aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle venait de perdre une partie de ses rêves. Voilà dans quelles circonstances elle avait poussé ce cri qui vient d'un cœur en miettes.

La rousse descendit. Elle arriva dans une clairière. La chinoise était à genoux et en pleurs. La rouquine hésita un instant et la prit dans ses bras. Lenalee s'y réfugia et les deux jeunes filles pleurèrent ensemble leur rêve amoureux brisé, détruit, piétiné par la volonté de certains. Des dommages collatéraux que ça s'appelle. Un terme qui ne dit pas la douleur que peut engendrer ces actes.

C'est seulement lorsque Lenalee arrêta de pleurer que les deux jeunes filles repartirent en direction de leur maison, vers les bruits de combats.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La jeune fille regarda l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. Elle le mettait dans une situation gênante, mais elle n'aurait pas pu cacher cela après ce qui c'était passé et ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle détestait être seule avec ces découvertes qui venaient. Mais elles changeaient la donne sur beaucoup de point. Au moins, au lieu d'avoir trois kilomètres de retard sur le Comte, ils s'en avaient plus que deux. Une bien maigre consolation de tous les points de vue. Elle baissa la tête et ce fût au tour du Chinois de la regarder. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, mais elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de choquant sur la disparition de son père. Et elle trouvait encore le moyen de culpabiliser. Parfois, elle pouvait faire face à ses problèmes avec courage. D'autres fois, elle montrait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire seule. Que lui dire ? A la surprise de Komui, ce fût elle qui parla la première et qui brisa le silence :

- Il faut montrer cet enregistrement à Luberier.

- Il saura qu'il est de toi. Tu es la seule exorciste capable de désobéir à ses ordres en utilisant les sous-entendus sans aucun problème - enfin, tu es la seule avec ton père. Luberier voudra savoir pourquoi ton golem était dans les cachots et pourquoi il est parti avant d'enregistrer ce qui est arrivé à Link.

- Je le sais. Maintenant, c'est surtout pour Allen que je suis inquiète. Tu ne peux pas prendre sa défense, tu as les mains encore plus liées que moi. C'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il faut montrer cet enregistrement à Luberier, après ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots... Je pense qu'il peut nous aider à sauver Allen même si c'est plutôt étonnant. Laisse-moi le déstabiliser. Donne-moi juste le temps pour que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire. C'est l'un des seules choses que je te demande.

- Tu sais que si on me demande, je ne pourrai pas dire que tu m'as dit ça et que tu m'as prévenu de ce que tu voulais faire ?

- Oui. Et c'est pour cela que je te les dis. Comme ça, quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras prendre soin d'Alice. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Du temps et la promesse de protéger ma sœur. Le reste, je m'en moque et ne te le demande pas.

- C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir, du temps et une promesse. Et je déteste ça.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais cet enregistrement nous ouvre une opportunité que nous devons saisir. Si seulement Bookman était là, il pourra nous dire ce que c'est ce « Apcryphos ». En tout cas, ça à un nom à coucher dehors.

- J'admire ta façon de passer d'un sujet à un autre, Katarina. Mais tu ne t'en tireras pas avec une pirouette.

- C'est pour ça que je n'en ferai pas. Ça serait trop dangereux. Je vais tenter plutôt de trouver des thèses, ou des piques, et les balancer à Luberier. Mais bon, « Apcryphos », c'est quand même moche. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas possible un nom pareil.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi, fit le brun avec un sourire complice et fraternel.

- Non, mais j'ai perdu l'ouest, déclara Red en plaisantant.

Komui était rassuré. Tant que la rouquine aurait la possibilité de se réfugier dans l'humour, elle pourrait toujours aller de l'avant. Mais il avait un peu peur du jour où la situation serait telle qu'elle n'aurait plus ce refuge. L'ironie de la fille lui servait de bouclier et de défense. Sans elle, elle serait plus exposée à ceux qui ne la voyaient que comme un objet et non comme un être humain ayant des rêves et des envies. Au départ, il était devenu Grand Intendant pour sa sœur. Et à la longue, pour protéger les exorcistes de ceux qui ne les voyaient pas comme des humains. Aujourd'hui, une des personnes qu'il voulait protéger allait volontairement jouer à un jeu dangereux. Bien entendu, elle ne manquait pas de courage, mais dans son cas, on pourrait se demander si ça ne frisait pas l'inconscience.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais -du moins je le crois- comme d'habitude, fit-elle.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète... répondit le Chinois.

- Serre les dents et attends que ça passe, il n'y a que ça à faire.

Le brun regarda l'adolescente, surprit et la rousse sourit. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat. Elle avait un plan maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à peaufiner les détails. Mais, elle allait avoir un peu de temps avant que Luberier aille la voir et elle devait mettre ce temps à profit.

- Komui... Est-ce que je peux avoir accès à tous les rapports ou les enregistrements qui ont un lien direct avec la mort d'exorcistes ? J'en aurais besoin pour pouvoir argumenter avec Luberier et me construire une ligne de défense.

- Oui, j'attendais que tu me le demandes, alors tout est prêt.

- Depuis quand ? Demanda l'adolescente surprise.

- Depuis la mort du Maréchal Yeegar.

La demoiselle ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle avait mit du temps à se résigner à faire ça. Et elle avait attendu de n'avoir pas d'autre choix. Malgré les apparences, elle avait tenté de fuir la vérité. Fuir ce qui s'était passé là-bas avant qu'elle n'arrive. Avant qu'elle voit le résultat. Elle devait voir ce que le golem de son défunt maitre avait filmé de sa mort pour pouvoir affronter Luberier. Si seulement, elle avait le choix. Non. Hors de question de se défiler. Elle avait décidé de le faire et elle le ferait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Elle n'en avait, ni la possibilité, ni le droit. Ce n'était pas une promesse faite sur la lune changeante, mais une promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même. Ne pas reculer et continuer à marcher. Ne pas laissez les autres l'arrêter et avancer. Vivre enfin. Mais pour ça, elle devait affronter une dure réalité.

- Komui, j'aimerai consulter le dossier complet sur la disparition de mon père. Je veux tout, n'essayes pas de me protéger surtout. Ça pourrait m'être fatal de ne pas tout savoir. Même si ça sera dur pour moi, je veux le dossier complet.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red regarda le tas devant elle. Elle n'était pas sortit de l'auberge. Surtout qu'elle devait vérifier que Lenalee dormait. Elle ferait cette vérification après son entrevue avec l'autre c**. Pour l'instant, elle allait déposer ces dossiers dans sa chambre, ensuite elle ira l'attendre tranquillement. Après, elle ira voir la Chinoise. Et seulement à la fin, elle ferait la partie pénible de ses tâches.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en votre compagnie avec toujours le même plaisir de vous faire découvrir la vie de Red. Merci de me lire.**


	38. Chapitre 34 : Petite discutions nocturne

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

En italique les répliques que j'ai traduite des scans, je vous préviens, mon niveau en anglais en moyen donc les traductions ne seront pas exactes.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Prenez place chers lecteurs pour l'affrontement entre la furie rousse et le balais-dans-le-cul. Comme promis à Bakasama, vous êtes au première loge !

_Attention__ spiol_ (un petit détail qu'il ne fait jamais de mal à préciser).

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 34: Petite discutions nocturne ou petit affrontement avec des conséquences dans un futur proche mais dans l'immédiat (quel titre à rallonge!).**

Katarina leva la tête de son livre. Elle eut un petit sourire. Il avait vu l'enregistrement et agissait comme elle le voulait. Tant mieux, ça lui simplifierait la tâche. Même si l'homme devant elle jouait dans la cour des manipulations et des trahisons depuis plus longtemps qu'elle (avant sa naissance d'ailleurs), elle avait un petit avantage sur lui. Mais il faudrait voir jusqu'à quand il durerait. Il fallait croire que la rousse s'amusait de le voir sortir de ses gonds (un exploit qu'elle était un des rares personnes encore vivantes à pouvoir faire impunément). Calmement, elle se leva et alla devant la bibliothèque. Elle en sortit un échiquier (je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là, mais on va dire qu'il est rangé là).

- Veux-tu faire une partie avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une façon innocente et avec un grand sourire. (Ça sent le coup fumant, là. Franchement, moi je me méfierai...)

- Décidément, tu as un problème avec le vouvoiement.

- Je confirme. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. Veux-tu jouer avec moi ? (elle n'a pas deux idée en tête celle-là)

- Tu te moques de moi.

- Ça m'arrive, mais pas maintenant. Il est presque minuit et je ne suis pas tranquillement dans mon lit en train de dormir. J'ai un ami qui a de sérieux ennuis. J'en ai une autre en pleure et qui a envie de ses jeter par sa fenêtre. J'ai d'autres amis, portés disparus. J'ai un presque ami à l'infirmerie qui a manqué de se faire assassiner. J'ai deux dépressifs déprimés. Même Komui n'a pas envie que faire l'andouille. Je suis dans la bibliothèque avec un homme que je peux à peine voir en peinture. Et j'ai les lèvres gercées, il ne faut pas l'oublier, c'est important. Je ne crois pas avoir envie de rire. Viens plutôt jouer avec moi pour que l'on discute tranquillement, fit la jeune fille en posant le jeu devant elle.

Comme si de rien n'était, elle plaçait les différentes pièces sur le plateau. Lorsque l'homme soupira et que la chaise devant elle recula, elle eut un sourire ironique. Elle avait mis les blancs de son côté et déplaça un pion.

- Tu te donnes l'avantage, automatiquement, dès le début, constata le brun.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais cédé alors que tu es venu de toi-même me voir... Alors que c'est toi qui me l'as donné. Et oui, je savais que tu voudrais me parler après avoir vu ce petit film.

- Espèce de sale manipulatrice !

- Autant que toi.

- N'as-tu pas d'honneur ?

- L'honneur c'est comme les allumettes, ça ne sert qu'une fois (Pagnol), répliqua la rousse.

Le ton calme de la rousse tranchait avec l'énervement de l'homme. Elle montrait une meilleure retenue des sentiments violents qui l'abritait (un bon point pour notre chère furie). Elle montrait qu'elle avait prévue cette réaction ou qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose du même genre.

- La vie n'est-elle pas comme les échecs ? Demanda-t-elle de façon rhétorique. N'est-elle pas une chose où il faut prévoir les réactions de son adversaire pour ne pas être échec-et-mat ? A chaque croisement du chemin que nous suivons, nous devons disputer une partie d'échecs. Et généralement, c'est contre nos propres démons. Ou pire, contre nous-mêmes. Mais il peut arriver que l'adversaire vienne de l'extérieur ou que la partie d'échecs d'un autre nous empêche de disputer la nôtre. Dans ces cas là, soit nous subissons, soit nous combattons. Mais nous avons encore le choix. Sauf que même si on le désire de toutes nos forces, nous ne pouvons pas changer ce qui est et devons faire avec. Comme aux échecs, j'ai parié sur un de tes comportements possibles. Tes décisions m'ont permises d'avoir l'avantage.

- Une vision de la vie bien terre-à-terre.

- Et que j'ai en parti à cause de toi. Si tu me dis que tu es désolé, c'est un mensonge. En réalité, tu t'en moques complètement. Tout ce qui t'importes est ton propre objectif, c'est-à-dire toi. Les autres peuvent mourir, tu n'en as rien à faire. Ça doit être pour ça que je peux à peine supporter ta simple présence.

- Je ne suis pas la seule personne que tu détestes... soupira l'homme.

- Personnellement... Si. Après, ça reste juste professionnel.

Le brun regarda son interlocutrice. Il s'agit vraiment d'une jeune fille bizarre. Comment pouvait-on haïr quelqu'un « juste professionnellement »? Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourtant, cette phrase devait en avoir pour elle. Vraiment, il lui manquait une case à celle-là. Et pas une petite. Une fois la guerre terminée, il la ferait enfermer dans un asile, ça ne pourra pas lui faire du mal. Dire des inepties pareilles. Vraiment. Elle le décevait beaucoup. Ça devait se voir sur son visage car la jeune fille soupira bruyamment. Vraiment, il la fatiguait ce type. Il fallait en plus qu'elle lui mette le nez dans des trucs évidents.

- Tu es folle.

- En voilà un vaste sujet. Pour certains, oui je le suis. Pour d'autres, je suis la personne la plus sensée qu'ils connaissent. Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vu. Et puis, qu'est-ce la folie ? Vivre dans un monde de rêve ? Ne pas penser comme tout le monde ? Ou sortir des normes ? Est-on fou quand on dérange les gens « bien pensants » ? Ou lorsque l'on est un agitateur ? Il y tellement de choses qui poussent les uns à traiter les autres de fous. On peut croire que la définition de la folie varie selon la personne devant soi. A croire que ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue C'est donc un vaste sujet où il faudrait une centaine de personnes pour pouvoir dire si oui ou non je suis folle. Je crois qu'une seule ne peut pas donner une définition de la folie qui soit correcte, déclara cyniquement Red. Mais en dialoguant, nous pourrions peut être commencer à trouver une définition pour la folie. Dommage que nous en n'avons pas le temps (je crois qu'elle est en train de se payer sa tête). Au fait, tu connais la différence entre un dément et un débile ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama l'homme en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Sur son visage se lisait très clairement une question: « qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ? ».

-Un dément ne sera jamais admit à l'académie française. Mais pour revenir à notre discutions, je ne peux pas détester quelqu'un à qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole ou que j'ai juste vu en photo ou en vidéo, ça n'a pas de sens. Et ne me dis pas que c'est mon devoir, c'est même pour ça que je les classe dans la catégorie « professionnel ». Mais, bon, ce n'est pas pour parler de ce que je pense que tu es venu, je me trompe ? De toute façon, je suis assez sûre de moi sur ce coup là (vu qu'elle agit rarement sans réfléchir, c'est assez normal, d'ailleurs).

- Ce sont tes ennemis.

- Il est vrai que je dois en avoir. C'est dommage que ceux que je me suis fait personnellement soient tous sans courage ou sans honneur et les quelques intelligents soient généralement morts. Mais je m'occupe d'eux et laisse le soin à Dieu de surveiller que mes amis ne me trahissent pas.

- Ce n'est pas son rôle.

-C'est vrai qu'avec son « Voilà, j'ai fait la Terre, maintenant démerdez-vous », Il n'est bon qu'à nous regarder nous entretuer et nous déchirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Veux-tu ma photo ?

- Tu as un réel problème avec le vouvoiement en plus de ne croire en rien.

- Tu aurais dût faire détective pour trouver ça tout seul. Tu dois être vraiment intelligent, complimenta ironiquement Katarina. Échec-au-Roi. Et si, je crois en l'intelligence et la bonté de l'homme, même si en ce moment, il est plutôt crétin et égoïste. Et tu sais quoi?

- Quoi ?

- Toi, quand on te fait marcher... Tu cours, fit la jeune fille en se retenant de rire.

« Pas maintenant, si je ris maintenant, je vais tout gâcher et je n'aurais pas de seconde chance », pensa la rousse.

- Ton coup est irrégulier.

- C'est un Gambit. C'est un coup bas, autorisé et loyal -mais très risqué.

L'homme sortit son roi de sa position dangereuse et réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas la sentir et elle le lui rendait bien. Donc, que voulait-elle ? La connaissant, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Mais surtout une chose à laquelle il ne pensera pas. Qu'il s'arrange pour donner du temps au « traitre » Walker ? Trop prévisible et ce n'était pas le genre de cette fille de gâcher sa salive. Des informations ? Elle était plutôt du genre à les trouver par elle-même. Une plus grande liberté de mouvement ? Elle se moquait totalement de ce qu'il interdisait et lui interdire de continuer à faire quelque chose était la pousser à le faire.

- Tu ne sembles pas très concernée par ce qui arrive en ce moment, fit-il dans une tentative de mettre la rousse à défaut (et surtout la faire taire).

- Un concerné, ce n'est pas forcément un imbécile encerclé, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Je pourrais te faire condamner à un jugement pour hérésie. Après tout, ton acte de tout à l'heure aurait pût couter des vies.

- S'il y a de l'honneur à souffrir, il y a autant d'honneur à accepter de ne pas souffrir... (Henry de Montherlant)

- Tu reconnais toi-même que tu devrais ne pas me contrarier et arrêter tes bêtises, intervint l'homme en voulant l'empêcher de parler.

-_ ... _Mais craindre la mort, c'est faire trop d'honneur à la vie, comme le dit si bien Jouffroy, le coupa la rousse en terminant sa phrase quand même (elle ne va pas se laisser mater si facilement notre Red, ça ferait trop plaisir à l'autre imbécile). De plus, tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Et si tu le faisais, tu perdrais un combattant, ce que tu ne peux pas te permettre. Sans oublier que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Tu n'as pas fini avec tes citations sur l'honneur ?

- _Qu'est-ce que l'honneur ? Un mot. Qu'est ce que ce mot, Honneur ? De l'air._ C'est d'un certain William Shakespeare, le dramaturge qui a écrit Macbeth.

- Et en plus tu me prends pour un idiot Et tu te payes ma tête.

- Je te prends pour ce que tu es.

- Tu es une imbécile à jouer avec le feu comme ça.

- C'est qu'une question de point de vue. Encore un vaste sujet -le deuxième de la soirée. On peut dire que la stupidité est une chose qui dépend d'où on se place -encore, décidément ta spécialité, c'est les polémiques. Regarde. Si, par exemple, tu vas me voir en ne t'attendant pas à que je t'attends, c'est de la stupidité. Alors que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je voulais te parler, c'est même assez imprévisible lorsque l'on connait notre relation. Pourtant...

L'homme ne préféra même pas chercher à comprendre ce que la fille voulait dire et surtout ses sous-entendus. D'ailleurs, il ne l'écoutait plus depuis qu'elle avait dit « vaste sujet ». Cette garce le fatiguait trop pour. Il en avait marre d'elle et de son ironie.

- Échecs-et-Mat, s'exclama Katarina. On dirait bien que c'est moi qui remporte cette manche, Luberier.

- Tu es vraiment une sale garce mal-élevée.

- Il vaut mieux être une sale garce mal-élevée qu'un vieux ronchon avec un balais coincé quelque part.

Luberier se leva. Son regard voulait clairement dire « je n'oublierai pas cet affront ». Elle éclata de rire. Son rire de fille, un rien plus rauque, un rien plus femme, un rien plus joyeux. Cette petite victoire avait permis de réveiller totalement en elle son désir de vivre. Son désir d'être heureuse malgré tout. Et le fait qu'emmerder le monde, surtout les crétins, c'était vraiment son hobby favori.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Luberier.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai toujours pris pour un sale égoïste avec un balai dans le cul aussi intelligent qu'un balai à chiottes. Mais je dois avouer que malgré ta bêtise, je me suis trompée sur ton compte.

L'homme regarda la rousse surprit. Jamais il n'aurais cru entendre ces mots de la bouche de la jeune fille. Pourtant, ses yeux disaient que ses paroles étaient sincères.

- Tu es bien un crétin. Mais tu as ravalé ta fierté pour sauver Link, même si je ne comprends pas ton geste. Tu m'as surprise et de façon plutôt positive. Je crois que tu es... C'est quoi ce qu'il y a tout juste au-dessus de pire qu'une merde de chien ?

- Merci pour cette franchise.

- Mais de rien.

- Il n'y a donc rien qui reste secret ici ?

- C'est une des dures lois de la vie. Bienvenu à la Congrégation. Au fait je t'ai menti. Il y a une autre personne que je hais personnellement.

- Qui ?

- Le Comte.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? C'est sans doute pour une raison tout ce qu'il y a d'humaniste et honorable.

- Non. C'est par pur égoïsme. Tout simplement.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

- Que me veux-tu Docteur Frankenstein ?

- Tu es en grande forme aujourd'hui Katarina. Ça c'est bien passé il y a quelques minutes ?

- Plutôt oui, j'ai réussit à faire tourner bourrique Luberier. Et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de dire l'une de mes théories non-vérifiées.

- Ça ne sera pas sans conséquence, soupir Komui.

- Je sais, mais ça soulage. Tu devrais essayer. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu voulais me voir.

- Oui, je voudrais ton avis. J'ai fais mon testament. En ce moment, c'est la chose la plus prudente à faire dans ma situation et ça se fait à mon âge de prévoir ce genre de chose, simple précaution.

- Nous sommes tous destinés à mourir, répondit catégoriquement Red d'un ton détaché. Après tout, la vie est la chose la plus fatale qui soit, philosopha la jeune fille

- Merci pour ces paroles de réconfort...

- Mais de rien. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour lire ton truc que tu m'as appelée.

- Non, c'est pour te faire signer celui que je t'ai rédigé, dit le Chinois comme si de rien n'était.

- QUOI ? (Katarina serait-elle énervée ?)

- S'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose, il désigne le tuteur de ta sœur. J'ai laissé un trou à l'emplacement de la personne que tu choisiras. Je pense que tu es la plus apte à prendre cette décision. Tu n'as plus qu'à mettre le nom d'un tuteur et celui d'une tutrice et à signer. Voilà.

- Merci. Je me sentirai mieux une fois que je saurais l'avenir d'Alice protégé. Dans notre situation, ça vaut mieux d'assurer ce genre de détails. Bon, à qui vais-je bien pouvoir confier ma sœur en cas de problème. Il y a Marie, Miranda, Tiedoll, le maréchal Cloud, son maître, Emilia et toi. Ce n'est pas les candidats qui manquent. Je peux tous les mettre ?

- C'est deux personnes maximums.

- Génial. Bon, on va retirer Emilia, elle n'a pas assez de poids à la Congrégation. Alice fait se qu'elle veut de Marie et de Miranda, donc niveau autorité ce n'est pas bon. Sokaro est son professeur, donc il a déjà son mot à dire. En ce qui la concerne et plus de monde pourra la protéger, mieux ça sera. Tiedoll est un papy gâteau donc non. Surtout que si la bêtise en contagieuse, il risque de la transmettre à ma sœur. Ce qui nous laisse le Maréchal Cloud et toi. Voilà, le problème est réglé.

- C'est sûr, c'est une technique de faire un choix irréfléchi et arbitraire.

- Et elle marche plutôt bien. Et en ce moment ce qui est irréfléchi me va plutôt bien, non ?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

« Un ciel de larmes et de tristesse. »

Voilà la pensée de Katarina lorsqu'elle rentra dans le sanctuaire. Comme dans l'ancien Quartier Général, il s'agissait d'une grotte dans la forêt à l'écart de tout mais tranquille. Les petites pierres qui brillaient venaient tout droit de l'ancien lieu de recueillement et elles étaient aussi spéciales qu'uniques. N'importe qui pourrait les prendre pour des pierres semi-précieuses alors qu'en réalité... Les cadavres des morts de la Congrégation étaient brulés, puis leurs cendres comprimées pour devenir des diamants synthétiques. Ça donnait à leurs disparus une sorte d'immortalité. Car incrustées dans les parois du sanctuaire, les pierres étincelantes recréaient les constellations. C'est le nombre de diamants qui fit frissonner la rousse.

« Tant a été donné dans cette guerre. Le Comte veut détruire le Monde. Ici, il a crée une galaxie de chagrin. »

Red trouva Lenalee. L'expression de la jeune fille faillit lui briser un peu plus le cœur. Assise sur un banc, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les traits tirés par la souffrance.

-Comment peux-tu respirer ? Moi, il est seulement parti, mais toi tu ne sais même pas s'il est vivant. Comment y arrives-tu ?

-Je m'accroche. J'ai encore mal, mais j'essaye de passer outre ma douleur. Tu devrais le faire. Même tu dois le faire. Tu ne peux pas rester là sans bouger à pleurer. Il faut que tu bouges. Il faut que tu vives. Si vraiment tu veux t'apitoyer sur ton sort, attend qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire. Si tu veux, tu peux m'aider. Maintenant, il faut que tu ailles dans ta chambre. De un, c'est plus sûr, de deux, tu y seras mieux pour pleurer.

La brune hocha la tête et laissa la rousse la guider.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre. J'ai une question à vous posez : avez-vous l'impression que mes chapitres sont moins bons qu'au début ou vous trouvez qu'il y a un problème ? Vous pouvez me dire que vous n'aimez pas la tournure que prend l'histoire ou si vous n'aimez pas l'évolution de Red. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques ! ! Sans oublier que si vous avez une idée pour la suite, je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions.**

_**Attention, petite annonce :**_

**Pour le prochain bonus, je réponds à toutes les questions que vous pouvez vous poser sur Red (l'histoire, les personnages, ce qui va se passer, etc...) alors, à la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser j'y répondrais (je vous préviens, « peut-être » est une réponse ^^).**

**A la revoyure ! !**


	39. Chapitre 35 : Théories ou petite discuti

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** entre parenthèses, mes remarques, comme d'habitude.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandi ma petite Katy… C'est fou ce qu'elle a évolué. Il est loin le temps des couettes et des anglaises ainsi que des jolies petites et mignonnes robes. Elle a quand même bien grandi, non ?

*se bat en duel avec l'emballage d'une sucette à la cerise* bon, je vous laisse lire la suite de l'histoire de notre « délicate » Red.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Théories ou petite discutions.**

On aurait put se croire dans le bureau de Komui. Le problème : on n'était pas dans le bureau de Komui. On se trouvait dans la chambre de Red. Et même lorsque la pièce était en bazar, il y avait un certain ordre. Mais là… il n'y avait pas à dire. C'était le bordel le plus total. Lenalee avança en évitant toutes les feuilles vers la rouquine roulée en boule, mais pas endormie, sur le sol. La chinoise avait bien fait de ramener du café. Quand Katarina lui avait dit qu'il y avait peu être autre chose à faire que de se morfondre et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, ça avait semblé logique à l'asiatique qu'il faudrait une bonne dose de caféine. Il était minuit passé, mais la rousse semblait encore fraiche comme si elle venait de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, même si elle était dans une position qui pouvait laisser croire qu'elle dormait. Malgré la situation, elle semblait très contente. Quelle idée tordue avait-elle _encore_ pondu ? Qu'avait-elle remarqué alors que personne ne l'avait vu ou s'y était intéressé ? Deux excellentes questions. Mais qui resteraient sans réponse. Ce serait un miracle si la rousse disait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. On n'arrivait pas à un niveau de manipulation et de stratège comme celui de Red en disant ce que l'on sait à tout le monde. Même si la rousse ne mentait (presque) jamais, elle ne disait que des semi-vérités lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter de dire ce qu'elle savait ou ce qu'elle avait compris et ne voulait surtout pas révéler.

- J'ai fait du café, expliqua la chinoise devant le regard interrogateur de la rousse.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé voir Katarina en mode recherche d'informations. Elle est si sérieuse, si froide, comme si c'était une autre personne qui dirigeait son corps pendant quelques instant. Elle d'habitude si joyeuse. Ça fait un peu peur… »

- Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

- J'ai pense que ça pourrait aider…

- C'est une bonne idée, j'en avais besoin, c'est qu'il commence à faire tard.

- Que regardes-tu ?

- Quelques rapports… veux-tu en lire quelques-uns ? Ça me permettrait d'avancer plus vite.

- Oui, répondit la chinoise en prenant un dossier sur le sol sans avoir remarqué que c'était celui que la rousse avait éloigné de l'asiatique.

La Chinoise ouvrit la pochette et eut juste le temps de viser la poubelle que lui tendait son amie avant de vomir ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

- Et dire que je te tendais des simples rapports de missions, il a fallut que tu prennes le dossier d'une autopsie, constata Katarina d'un ton neutre.

- Comment peux-tu regarder ça sans vomir ?

- Crois-moi ce n'est pas le pire. Mais si tu veux m'aider, il va bien falloir que tu les lises.

- Tu ne peux pas me les résumer ?

- Je veux un point-de-vue objectif sur l'ensemble de la situation.

- Je ne pense pas être objective.

- D'accord, alors je veux un deuxième avis, soupira la rousse. Tu peux partir si tu veux. Mais ne dis à personne ce que tu as vu. C'est le mieux pour nous.

- Nous ?

- Ton frère et moi. Qui m'a donné ces dossiers alors qu'il n'en a pas le droit à ton avis ? Qui me permet de chercher des réponses à mes questions ? Qui me donne son accord officieux ? Si tu n'as pas envie de continuer, je comprendrais. Tu peux partir. C'est ton droit. Mais sache qu'au bout d'un moment, tu ne pourras pas faire demi-tour et tu seras obligée d'avancer ou ce sera échec et mat.

La Chinoise regarda la rousse. Elle ne connaissait rien du passé de son amie avant la Congrégation, et pourtant… et pourtant, elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour la rousse car elle savait que Katarina irait en enfer pour l'aider. Elle le savait, pourtant, la rouquine ne lui avait jamais dit. Red avait toujours préféré les actes aux paroles creuses. Pas de long discours pour dire « tu es mon amie » juste une amitié sans faille et qui ne voulait rien en retour. Pas de langue de bois. Juste la vérité silencieuse. La rousse n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de faire un discours pour annoncer un fait, même aussi important. C'était pour ça que c'était dur de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de quelqu'un. Mais c'est pour cela qu'avoir son amitié était une chose aussi merveilleuse.

Lenalee s'assit à côté de son amie et lui demanda :

- Par quoi je commence ?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La brune leva la tête du dixième rapport de mission qu'elle lisait. Elle jeta un rapide regard sur ce que regardait sa camarade avant de sagement retourner à ses moutons, sentant une nausée venir.

- Comment peux-tu lire ça comme si de rien n'était ? Ils faisaient tous parti de notre famille.

- Et si ça avait été des étrangers, mon indifférence aurait-elle été normale ?

- ...

- Je préfère mettre un mouchoir sur mon empathie plutôt que de ne pas trouver ce que je cherche. Tu devrais te durcir un peu si tu veux continuer à nous protéger tous. Nous sommes dans la cours des Grands maintenant, il n'est plus question d'être paralysé sous peine de mort. Nous devons trouver un truc qui nous permettrait de rattraper un peu du retard que nous avons sur le Comte.

- Tu penses qu'il a combien d'avance sur nous?

- Trois ou quatre continents.

- Nous devons redoubler d'effort, déclara Lenalee. Passe-moi un rapport d'autopsie.

- D'accord, mais je garde les photos pour l'instant, il y a suffisamment de détail comme ça dans les rapports. Je ne pense pas que tu sois suffisamment capable de supporter le choc des images en plus.

- Tu as dis qu'il fallait être fort.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait vomir.

La chinoise soupira. Lorsque la rousse était en mode sérieuse, elle avait un humour assez particulier. À vrai dire, cet humour tenait plus du mécanisme d'attaque que de défense. Si différent et semblable à la fois de celui qu'elle utilisait d'habitude. C'est comme lorsqu'elle souriait et qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. À ces moments là, le sourire de Katarina n'était pas un sourire : c'était un paquet de dents prêtes à mordre. Sous son air angélique, Red avait un côté bien noir qui apparaissait un peu trop souvent au coût de la Chinoise.

- Je présume que tu as lu tous ces dossiers, Red.

- Tu présumes bien.

- Si tu les lis, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu cherches dedans. Quelque chose qui est dedans et que tu n'arrives pas à trouver.

- Oui.

- Depuis que tu es là, tu te concentres que sur certains dossiers, donc ce que tu ne penses pas trouver ce que tu cherches dans les autres.

- Mmmm...

- J'ai remarqué que les rapports de missions sont les derniers écrits par nos frères morts dernièrement.

- Mm...

- Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

- Franchement ?

- Oui.

- Tu viens de me dire des évidences. Donc, ça ne m'avance pas. Donc, je n'ai pas besoin de t'écouter. Mais je le fais quand même au cas où tu dirais un truc qui me provoquera un déclic.

- Quand tu travailles, tu as vraiment une volonté d'envoyer bouler le Monde. Ça ce voit que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Katarina ne bougea plus. Un mot résonna dans sa tête et elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Volonté... une volonté. Mais oui. L'Innocence a une volonté qui lui est propre. C'est pour ça que... Bon Dieu, où est ce foutu dossier ?

La rousse s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. C'était pourtant évident. Quelle idiote ! Vraiment. Une chance que Couette-Couette était là sinon elle aurait passé toute la nuit à chercher l'évidence même. Elle avait envie de se mettre une claque bien mérité. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt. Bien entendu, Lenalee était partie sur son sujet de discussion favori « qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? » sans se rendre compte que la rousse avait eu une idée. Ce qui énerva Red. Donc, pour faire bonne mesure, elle laissa tomber deux encyclopédies devant la Chinoise qui n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre de sa frayeur avant d'être interrogé.

- Couette-Couette, ferme ton clapet et réponds-moi ! A quel moment ton Innocence a agit d'elle-même pour te sauver ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas…

- Fais un effort, Bon, Dieux, c'est primordial !

- Je m'étais résignée à mourir…

- Bien. Pour ta resynchronisation, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Que si elle me permettait de rentrer au près de mon frère et mes amis, je la suivrais partout.

- Bingo ! ! Je le savais ! Vraiment, c'est d'une simplicité étonnante ! Pourquoi personne ne l'a vu avant moi ? Vite les rapports d'autopsies, il faut que je vérifie un truc.

La brune regarda la rousse. Dans toutes les chambres vides, il faut qu'elle vienne dormir dans celle-là. Katarina faisait un peu peur lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la réponse d'une énigme avant tout le monde. On pourrait croire qu'elle a abusé de caféine alors qu'elle rassemblait juste toutes les preuves et vérifiait sa thèse (en courant dans tous les sens et en disant des phrases sans queue ni tête). Lenalee prit les notes de Katarina et les lu. Elles n'avaient rien d'ordonné. Pourtant... tout y était. La chinoise releva la tête vers son amie. C'était à la fois la théorie la plus folle et la plus géniale qu'elle avait lu. Si logique qu'en un sens, c'était surprenant.

- On va voir mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On va le voir, confirma Red.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Des robots anges volaient dans les airs de ce doux paradis où il était interdit de penser à tout ce qui a un rapport plus ou moins proche avec le mot « travail ». Une cascade de café sur-sucré faisait une magnifique rivière (inutile de dire qui est en train de rêver)…

- Docteur Frankenstein... fit une douce voix. Réveilles-toi...

- Café... (Tient, il bave)

- Docteur Frankenstein.

- Dodo...

- Docteur Frankenstein ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Komulin...

- Lenalee va se marier, souffla la voix d'une façon presque inaudible.

Le chinois ouvrit brusquement et grand les yeux. Il piqua une bonne crise avec des larmes et des cris. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il fit par se calmer tout seul et regarda qui avait osé lui faire quitter un si beau rêve. Pourquoi n'était-il surpris de voir Katarina devant lui ? Et Lenalee derrière la rouquine.

- On a des choses à te dire, mais on ne se répétera pas, fit la rouquine. C'est comment dire ?

- Instructif ? Compléta la brune.

- Commencez, ordonna le Grand Intendant.

Les deux jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps et commencèrent à exposer leur thèse.

- Accroche-toi, Grand frère.

Red poussa Komui et Couette-Couette jusqu'à la banquette. Elle installa un tableau noire (plutôt blanc vu qu'il est couvert de craie) et commença son exposé. Elle écrivait les mots importants et le lien entre eux tout en parlant.

- C'est très simple en fait (je n'aime pas quand on dit ça car ça veut dire que ce n'est pas simple en réalité). Nous (surtout Red en fait) avons trouvé pour quoi l'Innocence n'a sauvé que certains compatibles. On est bien d'accord que l'Innocence a sa propre volonté. On peut même appeler ça une conscience. Donc elle choisit de sauver les gens de façons différentes car chaque Innocence a un désir, une volonté ou une conscience, appelez ça comme vous voulez, unique et qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Tu me suis ?

- Pas très bien, fit Komui. Mais je crois avoir compris le concept.

- L'Innocence sauve son compatible tant que celui-ci est vivant car tant que le cœur de son compatible bat, l'Innocence ne peut pas être détruite.

- Mais...

- Ne me coupe pas Docteur Frankenstein ou je vais me perdre. En regardant les enregistrements des différents golems et les témoignages des survivants, j'ai remarqué un truc. Tous les exorcistes morts au combat étaient, soient déjà morts, soient privés totalement d'un organe vital, comme le cœur par exemple, lorsque leur Innocence a été détruite.

Katarina regarda le scientifique et sa sœur. Elle les avait déjà perdus. Aujourd'hui, elle allait se tenir à sa première théorie, la plus simple à comprendre. Si elle arrivait à leur expliquer, ce serait déjà bien. Si seulement Lavi était là, il aurait déjà compris là où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il lui manquait. Elle chassa ce fait dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard et elle regarda le tableau. Elle allait écrire où ? Bon, elle improviserait, il restait encore du noir. Elle reprit donc son explication.

- L'Innocence ne peut rien faire pour les morts comme le prouve celle de Miranda. Mais elle peut soigner les blessures : n'est-elle pas capable de purger un corps du venin des Akumas ? C'est une question rhétorique, tu peux te taire Couette-Couette. Alors, elle est capable de soigner quelques blessures qui seront fatales en temps normal si ça peut la protéger de la destruction. Oui, je sais je me répète. L'Innocence d'Allen a été brisée _avant_ qu'il ne reçoive une blessure grave. On peut en conclure que tant que le cœur d'un compatible bat sans problème, l'Innocence conserve une partie de ses pouvoirs et n'est pas détruite. Dans le cas de notre blandinet, elle a même crée un brouillard qui empêchait les autres de le voir, donc à ceux qui aurait voulut terminer correctement le boulot de Tyki Mikk. Pas la peine de vous offusquer, je ne dis pas qu'Allen serait mieux mort. Je ne l'ai même pas pensé, dit-elle devant l'air offusqué de Lenalee

- Tu veux donc dire, que de sauver son compatible lorsque ça lui est possible est un mécanisme de défense de l'Innocence ? Demanda Komui.

- On peut résumer ma thèse comme ça. Mais c'est vraiment une version simplifiée que l'on ne peut pas, hélas, présenter comme ça à quelqu'un. L'être humain aime bien comprendre tout dans le moindre détail même si au final il est encore plus perdu qu'avant. C'est bête, mais c'est comme ça. Il faut s'y faire.

- Tu es bien cynique.

- Tu t'y habitueras si ce n'est déjà fait, Docteur Frankenstein. Bon. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, je m'en rappelle. J'avais fini et était prête à aller à ma théorie numéro deux. Des questions ?

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, commenta Komui.

- Mais si évident ! Soupira Red.

« Pour toi peut-être, mais pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas un esprit aussi tordu que le tient », pensèrent le frère et la sœur.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours expliquer ce qui est évident ? Pourquoi seul Lavi et Bookman auraient compris à la moitié de mon explication au maximum ? Ce n'est pas juste. C'est pourtant simple, je vous ai même fait un schéma !

- Je crois que c'est ton dessin qui est embrouillé, mais j'ai quand même bien comprit, non ? Voulut la rassurer Komui par politesse.

-Mouais, fit Katarina pas franchement convaincue. On va dire que oui, vu que rien n'a fait tilt dans votre cerveau.

-Il y a encore quelque chose ? Demanda Lenalee surprise.

-Oui. Mais la suite au prochain épisode, répondit Katarina avec un sourire (ce n'est pas un sourire mais un paquet de dents prêtes à mordre, peut-être l'ai-je déjà dit…) avant de partir en courant. C'est à votre tour de réfléchir sur une question : pourquoi l'Innocence a sauvé Krory dans l'arche ?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Une fois dans sa chambre, la rousse prit une tablette de chocolat bien mérité. La tête qu'ils avaient faite lorsqu'elle partait valait bien le détour. Vraiment. La rousse sourit et alla se coucher. Elle avait bien mérité de dormir quelques heures aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Je suis contente de mon chapitre. Je peux même dire que je l'aime bien. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A la prochaine ! !**


	40. Chapitre 36 : Comment faire quand votre

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

C'est partit, j'invente la suite sans filet. On sort donc des Spoil. J'ai un peu peur, mais je peu le faire, alors je le fais. Dans ce chapitre, je vais monter de façon magistrale comment écrire un chapitre en ne sachant pas du tout où l'on va (ou en en ayant une idée très vague).

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Comment faire quand votre sœur est vraiment une excitée (bon, elle n'a pas six ans, on lui pardonne) ou la famille, c'est vraiment indispensable.**

Lorsque l'on est souvent confronté à la mort, on aime bien garder un souvenir de chaque moment, de chaque instant. C'est un réconfort doux et protecteur... Mais ça peut aussi faire très mal. Ça rappelle des moments de bonheur, mais également les absences. Ces tous petits manques qui vous poignardent le cœur et vous le lacèrent. Tout en s'assurant que vous survivez à votre peine. Face à ça, il y a deux types de personnes. Ceux qui laissent leur chagrin les anéantir ou les survivants. Ces derniers se battront, quoiqu'il arrive pour vivre, malgré toutes les choses tragiques qui peuvent leur arriver. Malgré leur douleur. Les survivants peuvent perdre tout ce à quoi ils tiennent et encore être debout alors qu'ils ont juste l'envi de baisser les bras. Mais ils ne font pas. Car ce sont des survivants.

Mais le pire lorsque l'on survit à quelqu'un, ce sont les regrets. Plus les regrets sont fort, plus durs sont les « au revoir ». Et c'est l'amère découverte qu'avait fait Katarina. Elle avait survécu à la mort de son maitre, à la disparition de son père et à celles de Kanda et de Lavi. Et aujourd'hui, son cœur était plein de regrets. Si elle avait été là pour tenir la main de son maitre jusqu'au dernier soupir du vieil homme, elle n'avait pas été là pour son père. Elle ignorait s'il était vivant ou mort, s'il allait bien ou pas. Et le dossier de sa disparition était plutôt alarmant. Ensuite Lavi. Elle est de plus en plus inquiète pour elle. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

Il restait Kanda. Komui avait dit à la jeune fille que les chances que la Japonais ait survécu étaient très minces. Et Red s'en voulait de ne pas avoir recollé les morceaux avec lui. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire. Elle était impuissante. Lui restait une envie de vivre malgré tout et la vie de Luberier à pourrir. Il y avait aussi sa sœur, mais plus le temps passait, moins Alice avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait grandi si vite. La fillette n'allait plus se cacher derrière sa sœur lorsqu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un. Un jour, elle devrait la laisser s'envoler loin d'elle. Merdedi, voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser comme le Docteur Frankenstein. Cette idée lui arracha un petit rire triste. Si le scientifique fou venait à l'apprendre, elle était mal. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui ira le lui dire.

Une boule de poil vint lui marcher sur le ventre. Cheshire. Si ce n'était pas le chat de sa sœur, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait appris à voler celui-là. Pourtant, Red n'avait rien à lui reproché qui méritait de le balancer par la fenêtre. Juste qu'elle n'aimait pas les chats. Avant elle les adorait. Mais sa mère était morte depuis. Sa mère avait été tuée alors qu'elle essayait de rattraper sa fille qui courrait après son chat. Katarina avait tourné dans une ruelle. Elle avait fini par attraper son chat qui s'était caché derrière une caisse... et elle avait entendu sa mère crier. La fillette s'était retournée et avait vu celle qui lui avait donné le jour devant un monstre. Et elle avait vu sa peau se couvrir d'étoile. Elle avait été le seul témoin, personne ne l'aurait crue si elle avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu, alors, elle s'était tue et les Autres avaient respecté son silence. Mais à son père qu'elle avait tout raconté. Elle avait gardé de ce souvenir une certaine... Comment dire ? C'était moins fort que de la haine et ce n'est pas du dégout. Bon, passons. Elle n'aimait pas les chats suite à un traumatisme. Voilà. Et personne ne le savait.

Ce n'était le seul sujet sur lequel elle avait changé d'avis. Elle avait dix ans et six mois lorsqu'elle avait commencé à aimer ses cheveux rouges. C'est alors qu'elle les portait vraiment très court et que Kanda lui dit que c'est dommage qu'elle ne les porte pas plus long car ils avait la couleur du coquelicot et qu'il aimait bien leur couleur. Elle s'était mise à aimer le rouge. Depuis, elle portait toujours un vêtement rouge d'ailleurs. C'est depuis ce jour qu'elle aimait que l'on l'appelle « Red ». C'est depuis ce jour qu'elle avait cessé de regretter de ne pas avoir les cheveux châtains de sa mère mais les roux de son père. C'est depuis ce jour qu'elle laissait ses cheveux pousser. C'est depuis ce jour, qu'elle en prenait soin mine de rien. C'est depuis ce jour qu'elle regrettait de les avoir coupés et détestés un jour.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui était un plus gros regret pour elle. Elle regrettait tant de ne pas avoir pu aider Kanda. De ne pas avoir pu le sortir de ses ténèbres. Elle regretta de n'avoir rien pu faire pour lui. Et elle regrettait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui et pour Lavi. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille. Sa petite joute verbale avec l'autre c** lui avait permis d'oublier un peu tout cela, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle était seule dans son lit... Toutes ses inquiétudes et les évènements lui revenaient en tête et lui laissaient des regrets. Elle ne chercha pas à retenir des larmes qu'elle avait trop retenues. Elle laissa son chagrin l'emporter sur sa fierté une nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Debout Grande sœur ! ! cria une brute de cinq ans en sautant à pied joint sur le lit de Red avec sa propriétaire dedans. Aujourd'hui, c'est un très grand jour ! !

Tout en priant pour ne pas se faire écraser pour ce cher « petit ange » (tout est relatif), Katarina se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pût faire au bon Dieu pour mériter ça. Elle n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'elle ne puisse pas dormir. Attendez cinq secondes. Lui balancer un verre d'eau dans la figure et partir en courant, ça s'était un truc que sa sœur pouvait faire. Jamais elle ne risquerait d'avoir un retour de bâton donc... Donc... non pas déjà quand même. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le sol de façon discrète et regarda la date sur le calendrier. Merde. On était _Le_ jour. Comment n'avait-elle pût l'oublier et ne pas barricader sa porte ? Red regarda l'excitée qui jouait au trampoline. Devait-elle le lui dire ? Oui, pour le bien de son lit, elle le devait. Un miaulement plaintif se fit entendre. Et pour celui de Cheshire aussi, constata la demoiselle en regardant sa sœur soulever les couvertures, en sortir son chat et l'étouffer en le câlinant.

- Bon anniversaire... Cheshire, fit Katarina totalement blasée en priant pour que son lit ne se casse pas (C'est vrai ça, après on (= Luberier) va dire que c'est de sa faute et qu'elle doit le rembourser).

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chances...Un mélange de Tiedoll et de Komui, voilà ce que j'ai pour sœur. Je dois avoir fait un truc au bon Dieu, mais quoi ? Telle est la question. »

- Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de boire du café, ma puce... constata Katarina.

- Mais Grande sœur... je n'en bois pas, tu ne veux pas que j'y touche.

- Oh... c'est vrai.

« Alors, jure-moi de ne jamais en boire » pensa Katarina. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, jure le moi. Non, si je lui demande ça, elle va en boire. Je l'ai _trop bien _élevée. »

- Alice, et si tu allais voir Tiedoll ? Je suis sûre qu'il serra ravi de voir ton chat dès son réveil pour lui souhaiter un jour aussi important.

- Tu as raison Grande sœur, j'y cours ! ! S'exclama la fillette en partant telle un ouragan.

- Règle numéro un : j'ai toujours raison.

- Et quand tu as tord ? Demanda la fillette en laissant voir sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Dans ce cas là, il faut regarder ce que dit la règle numéro deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette règle ?

- De regarder la règle numéro un, fit Red à sa sœur avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse en courant.

« Fais attention à ne pas tomber, ma puce », pensa l'ainée en soupirant en regardant le bazar qui régnait dans sa chambre. Et dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien (pour une fois). « Pour ma fête, je veux des cadenas pour ma porte. Ainsi, je pourrais au moins frôler l'espoir de ne pas être réveillée comme ça tous les matins. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais à la douche avant que l'autre cinglé n'arrive pour me demander mon avis pour organiser une fête stupide pour un chat. J'ai très envi de donner à ma sœur des calmants, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour elle à cause de son âge. C'est quand même très tentant… »

Un doute surgit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Alice excitée plus Tiedoll égal… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'envoyer sa sœur là-bas ? Elle aurait dû se casser une jambe et la laisser démolir son lit. La jeune fille se précipita sur le meuble près de la porte et le mit devant l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle devait ne pas sortir par là sous aucun prétexte. Même le plus infime. Et elle devait trouvée une planque mieux que son lit. Le fou devait déjà être réveillé, le temps qu'il mange et qu'il arrive ici, elle avait tout juste le temps de s'habiller et de s'enfuir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le toit. Vraiment c'était une bonne cachette. Le temps était tellement pourri que personne ne viendrait vérifier ici si elle y était. Elle sortit son livre _L'Art de péter _de Pierre-Thomas-Nicolas Hurtaut. Un ouvrage fort intéressant écrit au XVIIIe siècle (non, je vous jure que je n'invente pas). Très instructif. Bien entendu, il faisait parti de la liste des livres interdit de la Congrégation car contraire aux bonnes mœurs. C'est sans doute pour cela que Red l'avait acheté, comme la majeure partie des livres de cette liste.

Combien de temps pût-elle lire son livre tranquillement ? Trop peu pour elle. En effet, une excitée eut l'idée d'aller voir sur le toit si elle y était et que vit-elle ? Sa chère Grande sœur. Alors, avec la délicatesse qui caractérise le professeur de cette adorable, délicate, discrète enfant de cinq ans, Alice cria dans les pauvres oreilles de sa sœur qui ne lui avaient rien fait.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Un livre. (Question bête, réponse bête)

- C'est quoi ?

- Un objet rectangulaire.

- Tu te moques de moi Grande sœur.

- Oui (elle ne ment pas à sa sœur).

- Au moins ça, ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair. Tu étais occupée, sans doute ?

- En effet.

- Tu dois trop l'être pour descendre prendre une part du gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat de Cheshire, fit la fillette en courant vers l'escalier.

L'adolescente se lança (mais pas trop fort) à la poursuite de la gamine. Mais cette dernière avait gentiment enfermé son ainée sur le toit. Cette dernière soupira. Au moins elle aurait la paix jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Elle avait trop bien mal-élevé sa sœur. Elle agissait comme Katarina au même âge. La rousse eut un sourire qui voulait dire sa fierté et le fou rire qui montait en elle. La relève était assurée.

La demoiselle s'installa dans un petit coin et reprit sa lecture. Une fois la nuit venue, elle utilisa son Innocence pour aller dans sa chambre. Bizarrement, elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Sans doute à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en si peu de temps.


	41. Chapitre 37 : Cauchemar ou   n'oublies p

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Cauchemar ou « n'oublies pas qui tu es ».**

Il y avait du vent, pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid. Non, la température était même douce. Pourtant, c'était une nuit difficile. En effet, alors que certains dormaient à poings fermés, d'autres étaient encore éveillés avec leurs doutes, leurs interrogations ou leurs peurs. On disait que la nuit porte conseil. C'était si facile à dire lorsque l'on arrivait à dormir. Mais bon. On pouvait toujours s'occuper pour essayer de trouver le sommeil alors qu'il nous fuyait. Par exemple Red rangeait sa chambre. C'était ça ou lire le rapport sur la disparition de son père. Et cette dernière chose ne la tentait pas du tout. À vrai dire ça la tentait autant que de regarder le Comte et Sokaro faire un ballet en tutu rose. Alors, elle avait prit la première option. Elle triait les livres qu'elle avait. Elle en faisait trois tas. Le premier était des livres pour enfants qui iraient dans la chambre de sa sœur (le premier qui me dit qu'il n'a jamais fait ça est un menteur ^^). Le second était composé de ceux qui irait enrichir la bibliothèque du salon réservé aux exorcistes (dont un certain livre intitulé _L'Art de Péter_). Et le dernier étaient les livres qu'elle gardait (à peine le quart des ouvrages ce qui fait une bonne centaine de livres, ce qui est pas mal au XIXe siècle quand même). Une fois cette tâche faite, elle entreprit de ranger son bureau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit un tiroir, elle tomba sur des pages noircies.

Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Kanda. Il lui manquait. Katarina voulait lui offrir un livre de conte qu'elle aurait écrit elle-même parce que le Japonais lui avait un jour dit que l'on ne lui avait jamais raconté d'histoire quand il était enfant. Bien entendu, avec tous ces évènements, la rousse n'avait pas terminé, elle avait juste écrit un rapide résumé de l'action d'une histoire qui ne l'avait pas inspirée. La jeune fille s'assit et sortit des feuilles et commença à écrire de son écriture fine et nette. Elle écrivit. Elle écrivit et ses mots disaient tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle écrivit et elle racontait ses peines et ses joies. Mais elle ne racontait pas ça directement, elle le faisait au travers de ses personnages. Elle écrivit et elle ne sentit pas les bras de Morphée l'entourer et la conduire aux pays des songes.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait pourtant elle n'était pas mouillée. Pourtant, elle sentait l'eau sur son corps qui restait étonnamment sec. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit malgré la nostalgie qu'elle sentait en elle. Tout était en ruine, dévasté comme... comme un champ de bataille. Une partie d'elle lui soufflait que si, elle connaissait cet endroit et qu'elle venait d'y perdre des êtres lui étant chers. Elle regarda le paysage et le reconnu. Elle était à l'ancien Quartier Général. Elle était à l'ancienne « maison ». Elle était là où elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie. Que s'était-il passé ? Qui avait gagné ? Pourquoi la bataille avait-elle eut lieu ici ? Ses amis, sa famille. Que leur était-il arrivé ? Tant de question et si peu de réponse. Elle voulut appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il n'y avait que le silence et la pluie qui lui répondaient comme pour lui dire que se débattre avec ce cauchemar était totalement vain et sans espoir.

Le silence. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'inquiétait plus. Pourtant, ce silence… Il a quelque chose de terrifiant. Même pour elle qui avait affronté toutes sortes de choses dans sa courte vie. Il y avait tant de noirceur dans ce silence. Elle se sentait vulnérable, à la merci de ce silence. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de se qu'il pouvait signifier. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ce silence assourdissant qui résonnait comme une condamnation. Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille. C'était un cauchemar. Mais même en sachant cela, il lui était impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle restait ici, dans un songe désagréable. Elle se rendit compte que la pluie n'était pas de l'eau mais un liquide rouge à l'odeur métallique... du sang. Il pleuvait du sang. Son cœur battit plus fort. Elle voulait se réveiller mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle courut à la recherche d'un abri. Si elle restait là, elle deviendra folle.

Sans qu'elle y fasse attention, ses pas la conduisirent dans la forêt. Les arbres lui semblaient beaucoup plus grands que dans ses souvenirs. Cet endroit semblait plus vieux. Comme si c'était des années et non des mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était venue ici. Un sentiment de nostalgie lui transperça la poitrine. Elle avait passé de si bons moments ici, elle avait tant de souvenirs agréables d'ici. Elle avait tant voulu y retourner. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait plus personne dans cette clairière où s'entrainait Kanda, avant… Maintenant qu'elle y était, ce lieu lui était étranger. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle compris. Elle comprit que si elle aimait tant cet endroit, c'est parce que sa « famille » y vivait. Elle comprit que la raison du fait laquelle elle était mal dans sa peau en ce moment était toute simple. Elle n'allait pas bien car sa « famille » n'allait pas bien. Si elle détestait le nouveau Quartier Général c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle n'y avait pas de souvenir vraiment heureux contrairement à l'ancien.

Soudain, le décor changea. Plus de pluie, plus de forêt, plus de calme. Mais les ténèbres et le chaos.

- On arrive au deuxième Acte, constata une voix familière.

- Vous avez raison, Maitre, répondit la rousse.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Participer à son écriture. J'en ai marre que d'autres me disent quoi faire, comment réagir. J'en ai marre de me laissez porter par les évènements. Je ne suis pas une victime, un jouet ou un objet. Je suis une fille, humaine ET exorciste.

- Je suis fier de toi. C'est bien d'être sûr de soi, mais veilles à ne pas pécher dans l'excès.

- Le Comte a échoué, dit Red avec un demi-sourire. Il a échoué à tuer tous les exorcistes qui sont morts. Car même si leur corps n'est plus, ils restent là, dans nos cœurs. Tant qu'on se souviendra d'eux, ils seront vivants. Toujours. C'est sans doute l'un des rôles les plus importants du Grand Intendant : ne pas oublier. Et nous pouvons aider Komui en n'oubliant pas aussi ceux qui ont ou se sont sacrifiés pour cette foutue croix de rosaire. Nous pouvons encore gagner le premier acte en nous souvenant et en lui cédant d'aucune façon le souvenir que nous avons des autres. Nous pouvons tirer du souvenir une force que rien ne pourra détruire. Nous le pouvons et nous en avons le pouvoir.

- Tu as beaucoup grandi en moins d'un an. J'en suis heureux. C'était tout ce que je pouvais te souhaiter. Mais, tu en as mis du temps à arriver à cette conclusion.

-Vous êtes venu me hanter pour me faire la morale jusqu'à dans mes rêves, constata Red avec un demi-sourire un peu triste.

- Tu es bien sure de toi, ma petite. Qui te dit que je suis venu pour toi ?

- Pas de doute possible, c'est bien vous. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- A ton avis, ma petite ?

- Et on se demande de qui je tiens ma manie d'avoir toujours le dernier mot, soupira la rousse.

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. En réalité, tu le sais déjà mais un petit rappel ne fait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que voulez-vous me dire ?

- A ton avis ?

-Je ne suis pas devin, pouvez-vous partager votre savoir avec moi ?

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

- Vous êtes venu juste pour me dire ça ? Mais vous vous moquer de moi.

- Je vais te répondre dans l'ordre. Non. Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- N'oublies pas qui tu es et tu ne seras jamais perdue. N'oublie pas qui tu es et tu seras à l'aise, même en enfer. N'oublie pas qui tu es et car c'est la seule chose que jamais personne ne pourra t'enlever.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ancien professeur. Il n'y avait plus personne. Soudain, la tempête se leva. Le vent se fit violent et agressif. Même s'il ne pleuvait pas, on pouvait entendre l'orage arriver comme une voix lointaine. Ce n'était pas fini. Mais la rousse ne saurait jamais la suite de son rêve. Pour une simple et très bonne raison : elle tomba de sa chaise.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

« Quel rêve bizarre. Je n'ai pourtant pas mangé de champignon hier soir. Qui a mit un truc étrange dans mon repas que je le tue dans d'atroces souffrances ? »

La rousse grommela et alla jusqu'à son lit. Elle se rendormit sans aucun problème. Tout aurait été parfait si son golem ne s'y était pas mis aussi. Il dût faire un gros effort pour faire comprendre à sa jeune maitresse ce qu'il voulait sans qu'elle ne décide de ne pas l'écouter (à comprendre : il s'est donné du mal pour maintenir réveillée une Red qui avait la tête dans le cul et qui voulait dormir sans qu'elle ait à le balancer par la fenêtre pour avoir un peu de silence). Elle devait se lever dans quatre heures. D'accord. Une chance qu'elle avait Sol. Bon, maintenant, elle pouvait le balancer par la fenêtre ? Non ? Dommage. C'est très tentant quand même. C'est sûr, elle ne peut pas le mettre à la casse ? Bon, pas grave, elle lui fera payer cet affront plus tard. Il faut juste qu'elle trouve une punition appropriée à un golem. Et qu'elle augmente les capacités d'analyse des évènements de cette boule métallique. Tant qu'elle y était, elle pourrait mettre un verrou sur la mémoire du golem pour que l'on ait besoin de la permission de la propriétaire pour fouiller dedans, mais ce dernier truc attendrait. Elle avait la flemme de faire un programme aussi compliqué.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Loin de là, un roux souffrait, les yeux clos. Il avait mal à cause de cette saleté qui se répandait dans son corps. Il était bien trop faible pour bouger. Il était partagé en plusieurs. La première partie de son être souhaitait la mort comme une délivrance au mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. La seconde voulait interroger Bookman sur tout ce qu'il avait appris, mais il se savait surveiller. Et la troisième et dernière… cette partie voulait être avec _elle_. Il voulait _la_ voir sourire même si c'était à un autre. Ça lui allait tant qu'_elle_ était heureuse, tant qu'il pouvait entendre son rire léger ou _la_ voir. Tant qu'il savait qu'_elle_ allait bien. Mais tant qu'il serait là, il ne savait pas comment _elle_ allait et ça, ça lui faisait bien plus mal que le parasite que la Noé lui avait mit. Voilà pourquoi un Bookman ne devait pas avoir de sentiment. Car s'il en avait, dès qu'il serait loin de ceux qui étaient ses amis (ou plus), il aurait mal et ne pourrait plus se concentrer sur sa mission. Il devait se concentrer sur son cas et une fois tirer d'affaire, il pourrait s'inquiéter. Mais… Allen. Les Noé que le Panda et lui avaient rencontrés avaient été très clairs. Ils le tueraient car il portait en lui la mémoire du « Quatorzième ». Non, même si c'était contraire au comportement qu'il se devait d'avoir, Lavi s'inquiétait pour ses amis plus que pour sa propre vie. Les Bookmen avaient fini par oublier quelque chose : ils étaient humains avant d'être des archivistes. Alors, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de penser à ses amis. Yû, Allen, Lenalee, Katarina, Krory et tous les autres. Lavi ouvrit les yeux.

Il entendait un chant. Et pas n'importe quel chant. Un chant qu'elle chantait souvent pour elle-même. Un chant plein d'émotions. Un chant rempli d'espoir. Un chant qui le fit aller un peu mieux même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il entendait Allen et Yû se disputer pour une pacotille comme d'habitude. Il rentrerait à la « Maison » pour revoir ses amis. Tel était son destin. Il n'allait pas mourir ici. Ce n'était ni sa place, ni son rôle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina ne savait pourquoi elle s'était réveillée quelques minutes avant le lever du soleil et pourquoi elle avait eu envi de chanter une berceuse dans sa langue maternelle. Mais elle ne chercha pas à le comprendre. Ça lui faisait du bien et ça lui suffisait comme raison. Elle sourit, le premier sourire à venir tout seul sur ses lèvres sans aucune raison. Elle se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Comme quoi, la nuit portait conseil. La jeune fille s'étira. Elle avait une journée chargée. Quand il fallait y aller, il fallait y aller comme dirait l'autre.

Première question : uniforme ou vêtements civils aujourd'hui ?

* * *

**Et encore un chapitre ! Je n'arrête jamais on dirait ^^ ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A la revoyure ! ! !**


	42. Chapitre 38 : Le Conseil des exorcistes

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Le Conseil des exorcistes ou la véritable raison du retard.**

Le Conseil des Exorcistes. Une charmante réunion à laquelle seuls les compatibles de l'Innocence ont le droit d'assister et tous y ont le même droit de parole et il n'y a pas de hiérarchie. Depuis la création de l'ordre, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il se réunit (la première fois étant pour mettre au point la hiérarchie des exorcistes aux premiers jours de l'Ordre).

Inutile de dire que Red était un peu excitée à l'idée d'y participer et surtout de pouvoir dire son avis (pour une fois qu'il y a une réunion intéressante c'est pour faire ce qu'elle fait déjà). Bien entendu, en bonne Cross, elle ne le montrait pas. À ça non, elle arriva même la dernière et en retard. C'est qu'elle avait une réputation à tenir elle. C'est vrai quoi, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être à l'heure à une réunion (on pourrait croire qu'elle aime travailler, quelle horreur). Elle n'oublia pas de faire comme si de rien n'était sous le regard des autres et surtout de sa sœur qui essayait de ne pas rire (je crois que cette petite de cinq ans a gagné son pari qu'elle avait fait avec Timothy au sujet du retard de sa grande sœur).

- Bon. Maintenant que nous sommes tous présent, commença Tiedoll avec un regard résigné vers Katarina, nous pouvons commencer. La situation est grave.

- Pourtant j'avais l'impression que tout allait bien comme dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Winters ce n'est pas l'heure pour tes sarcasmes, soupira le peintre.

- C'est sûr, c'est mon rôle d'en faire, commenta une certaine rousse pour « soutenir » le français. Surtout que vous m'avez ôté les mots de la bouche (un peu de politesse mélangé à de l'insolence, ça ne fait jamais de mal). Mais bon, je propose que l'on arrive au sujet de cette réunion sans faire des rounds de jambes sinon je vais finir par m'endormir.

Pensée des Maréchaux : « On dirait le sans-gêne de son père. C'est fou, on pourrais croire que la mauvaise éducation peut être héréditaire ».

Pensée de Lenalee : « Red... » (Je crois qu'elle est désespérée Couette-Couette ou soudainement très fatiguée, voire les deux. On a le choix ^^)

Pensée de Miranda : « Elle va se faire tuer ! »

Pensée de Katarina : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai une tache quelque part ? »

Pensée d'Alice : « Ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire, surtout NE PAS RIRE ! »

La réunion se referma sans que personne ne remarque que la retardataire boitait lorsqu'elle était arrivée et que, par miracle, elle portait des chaussures (Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Telle est la question). Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement avec la même délicatesse qu'un éléphant dansant la samba dans un magasin de porcelaine.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière le nouvel arrivant. Luberier. Red l'aurait parié qu'il allait venir mettre la m***e, pardon, le bazar ici. Katarina était assise de façon nonchalante et désinvolte. De toute façon, dès qu'on lui demandait de faire un truc officiel un petit truc de je m'en foutisme s'installait dans sa façon de sa comporter. Alors que parfois (mais rarement) elle pouvait être si sérieuse... mais seulement pour des imbécilités (pour la plupart des gens, une poignée seulement, sait qu'elle peut être sérieuse pour autre chose). Depuis leur dernière discussion, elle avait réussit à l'éviter. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se défiler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la coincer. Enfin. Et ce coût-ci, elle n'avait pas de sortie de secours. Fais ch***. Surtout ne rien laisser paraitre et l'envoyer de dépression. Que du plaisir quoi, elle pouvait presque se croire en vacances.

~PDV Luberier (il faut bien qu'il y passe aussi, hélas) ~

Il était enfin arrivé. Il avait eu du mal à trouver là où se passait cette réunion, mais il y était arrivé. Et elle était là bien entendu. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix et elle ne pouvait pas esquiver les questions qu'il avait à lui poser. Mais... mais on voyait qu'elle était tout à fait à son aise. Pourquoi cette garce était capable d'être à l'aise même en enfer ? Ne pouvait-elle pas un jour être déboussolée ou ennuyée ? Non, elle était là, tranquille, calme et parfaitement détendue avec un petit sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. L'homme au balai dans le cul se força à cacher son énervement pour une seule raison : elle pourrait en profiter. Maintenant, le prélude de leur second duel en (trop) peu de temps allait commencer et devant témoins en plus. Il savait qu'il était hors de question de perdre pour les deux, mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait moins se le permettre qu'elle.

- Désolé pour le retard, mais on a « oublié » de me prévenir de cette réunion.

-C'est normal, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Seuls les compatibles ont le droit de participer ou d'assister au « Conseil des Exorcistes » et cela depuis la création de l'Ordre. Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas été oublié.

Ça se voyait qu'elle exprimait un avis général. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il aurait parié que ce serait elle qui l'enverrait voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Et il aurait gagné son pari. Ce fût le ton doucereux de la jeune fille qui lui donna envie de la frapper de toutes ses forces. Une chance que la jeune sœur n'était pas comme son ainée (il ne sait pas que si, mais pour notre plus grand plaisir, on ne va pas l'avertir de ce « petit » détail). Les Cross étaient en règle général des gens très fatiguant pour ses pauvres petits nerfs (Non, je ne compatis pas) et ceux des ses agents (Ne les oublions pas. Cette parenthèse leur rend hommage. Elle est à la mémoire de ceux qui se sont occupés du Maréchal Cross et de celui qui a interrogé sa fille ainée. Ne les oublions pas). Maintenant, ça allait commencer.

~fin PDV Luberier (ma bonne action du jour est faite, maintenant retournons chez ceux n'ayant pas un balais dans le cul)~

Bien entendu le brun s'assit en face de la rousse. Cette dernière était en mode hypocrite-ironique-chieuse-menteuse-tricheuse-etc. (bref en mode Dark Red). Katarina se cala sur son siège d'une manière qui lui permettait de somnoler. Oui, elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit et avait encore envie de dormir, ça, ça ne la changeait pas, il suffisait de dire « réunion » pour qu'elle ait envie de dormir.

- Commençons je vous prie, fit Luberier. Si vous me le permettrez, j'aimerai parler de...

-On ne t'a pas sonné, coupa Red. Mais de toute façon comme tu vas rester je propose que l'on t'ignore. Qui est d'accord avec moi ?

-Katy, ce n'est pas très gentil, commenta Tiedoll. Nous parlerons de ce qui nous pousse à nous réunir après le départ de l'Inspecteur Général de toute façon. Donc il peut parler.

-Ou partir, compléta Sokaro. (Je crois qu'il est très aimé Luberier, non ?)

-J'ai juste quelques questions sans réponse. Ça va aller très vite. Je vais commencer par la première. Exorciste Katarina Cross, que faisait votre Golem dans le cachot du Noé Walker lorsque ce dernier s'est enfui ?

-Il a dû se perdre. Il a un sens de l'orientation supérieur dans l'inutilité à celui d'Allen. Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous n'allez pas aux toilettes sans réfléchir !

- Désolée de te contredire, mais si. Je vais aux toilettes quand j'en ai envie et je ne fais pas un débat philosophique pour savoir si je peux ou pas y aller.

- Vous n'avez pas répond à ma question.

- Je dois encore vous contredire. J'ai répondu, j'ai dit : « Il a dû se perdre il a un sens de l'orientation supérieur dans la inutilité à celui d'Allen. Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? ». Je m'en rappelle très bien. Si vous voulez, je peux demander à ma sœur de confirmer, elle était là.

- Vous vous moquez de moi.

- Moi, jamais de la vie ! Répondit innocemment Katarina.

- Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre joute verbale, les coupa Cloud Nine, mais vous vous éloignez du sujet initial.

- Moi je me demande pourquoi Soliloque a pût passer les sécurités jusqu'à Allen sans se faire remarque, fit timidement Lenalee.

« Couette-Couette, parfois tu as des remarques intelligentes, mais tu devrais prévenir quand même. On y est pas habitué, on pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque due à la surprise » pensa Red (je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était en mode Dark).

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luberier. Tous le monde sursauta lorsqu'ils entendirent Red s'exclamer quelque chose qui voulait tout dire :

- Je suis si prévisible que ça ? !

- Non, la rassura Luberier. C'est la seule fois où j'ai pût prévoir ce que vous alliez faire depuis le temps que vous êtes ici.

- Déshonneur suprême j'ai été prévisible. (Voilà, Red est traumatisée) Ce n'est pas possible que tu ais pût prévoir ça. Non, n'importe qui parmi les exorcistes était capable de le faire et c'est un risque pour qu'un espion puisse recueillir des informations donc...

Red regarda l'homme. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était outrée. Comment avait-il pût oser faire ça ? Comment avait-il pût vouloir manipuler une pauvre personne aussi innocente qu'elle ?

- Tu voulais que quelqu'un le libère avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'à mon père. C'est pour ça que les mesures de sécurité étaient insuffisantes, pour qu'une personne que tu aurais choisi puisse faire sortir Allen de là. Mais comme c'est toi qui l'as fait enfermer, ça n'a aucun sens même pour moi.

- Je pense que l'on va ajourner la réunion le temps que vous trouviez une explication, Monsieur, fit Cloud Nine. Je pense qu'une semaine serait bien, vu que vous allez devoir en trouver une bonne.

Red regardait l'homme. Elle était totalement choquée. Elle se reprit très vite, mais resta assise. Il allait avoir de sérieuses explications à lui fournir. Et elle n'allait pas attendre une semaine pour les avoir. C'était mal la connaitre que de croire une chose pareille.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La réunion était finie pourtant deux personnes restaient assises, face à face. Elles jouaient au « c'est le premier qui cligne des yeux qui a perdu ». Soyons sérieux (ou pas). Ils se regardaient comme des chiens de faïence en attendant d'être seuls pour continuer leur joute verbale. Puis, sans prévenir l'homme se leva et alla devant la statue d'une sainte et la regarda comme pour mémoriser tous les détails de la statue.

- Pourquoi ? Soupira la jeune fille. Pourquoi t'es-tu donné tant de peine pour être sûr qu'Allen s'évade ?

- Tu ne l'as pas déjà deviné ?

- Non. Et je te signale que le vouvoiement à disparut, comme par magie.

- Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me vouvoyer.

- Ce qui prouve que je suis moins faux-cul que toi. Je peux espérer une réponse ou il faut que je regarde dans le sombre passé de ta famille ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine Katarina, c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr que tu me croies ou que je puisse te le dire.

- Si c'est une question de confiance, je sais tenir ma langue... et cette information vaut bien un effort.

- Tu es comme elle.

- Comme qui ? Cette statue ?

- Comme la femme dont le visage a été recopié pour être donné à cette statue.

- Je te préviens, ça commence à devenir franchement bizarre... Si ce n'était pas toi, j'aurais presque peur. Va au fin mot de l'histoire au lieu de tourner autour du pot que je puisse demander à Komui de te faire interner dans une maison spéciale.

- Comme toi, elle croyait en l'Homme même si elle ne le montrait pas.

« Ça y est, il a pété un câble. Je suis seule avec un malade. Comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations pareilles ? »

- Elle a crût pouvoir éviter à notre enfant la tragique destinée d'un exorciste en le laissant dans un orphelinat. Elle n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde que le directeur puisse le vendre à cause de sa difformité.

- Hé, Luberier tu es sûr que ça va ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? J'en ai rien à faire de ton môme. Même s'il n'a pas eut du bol de naitre dans ta famille. Je vois même pas où tu veux en venir. Quel rapport avec Allen ?

Soudain, la jeune fille tomba de sa chaise. Elle venait de comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment un homme comme lui avait-t-il pu avoir un fils comme lui ? C'était contraire à toutes les lois de la nature.

- Ne me dis pas qu'Allen est ton... ton... Enfin que tu es le géniteur de... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Je suis son père.

- Erreur. Tu peux être son géniteur. Mais être le père de quelqu'un, ça se mérite. C'est celui qui donne l'amour, qui élève, qui est le père d'une personne. Mana Walker a plus de droit sur lui que tu n'en as. Maintenant, rassures-moi, c'est une blague ?

- Non.

- C'est bizarre, mais je l'aurais parié. Tu en as d'autre comme ça ? C'est pour savoir si je me relève ou pas.

- Non.

- Alors, je vais aller me reposer afin d'encaisser la nouvelle. Et si ça me met dans un état pareil, imagine quand tu devras le dire à Allen ! !

- Et quelle est la réponse à ma question initiale ?

- Merde. Ça va avec tout.

- Quoi ? !

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'exclamation outrée de l'homme.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Pourquoi es-tu arrivée en retard, Grande sœur ? Et ne mens pas, dit la vérité et rien que la vérité pour changer sinon je fouine.

- Disons que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller.

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas me mentir. Pourquoi portes-tu des chaussures ? Tu n'en mets jamais.

- Une soudaine envie ?

La petite fille sauta sur son ainée, bien décidée à la soumettre à la torture des chatouilles pour avoir une réponse. C'est vrai ça. C'est quoi cette sœur qui refusait de dire la raison ? Soudain, l'enfant pressa accidentellement la cheville de l'adolescente. Red grimaça de douleur.

Nous pouvons résumer, de façon polie, les pensées à cet instant de notre chère Katarina ainsi : « Nom de Dieu ! Vérole de m***e ! Fais ch*** sa mère ! Pu**** de m***e ! Je vais la tuer ! Non c'est ma sœur je ne dois pas. Mais c'est quand même tentant ! Dis-toi qu'il y a pire, ma vieille et serre les dents. » (Je crois qu'elle a mal)

- Tu t'es fais mal à la cheville ! ! s'exclama la petite (sadique), ravie d'avoir trouvée un détail pouvant faire pression sur sa chère sœur (espèce de Maître chanteur en herbe). Et surement de façon embarrassante si tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache. Racontes tout à ta petite sœur.

- Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

- Je savais que tu dirais oui ! ! Alors, tu es tombée de ton lit ? Tu as glissé à cause d'une flaque d'eau ? Ou mieux, à cause d'une crotte de chien ! ! Ça doit être ça ! !

- J'ai glissé sur ma savonnette en sortant de la douche, murmura et soupira Red.

La réaction de se fit pas attendre. Alice éclata de son rire d'enfant et se retrouva à se rouler de rire par terre (je crois qu'elle ne compatit même pas) sous l'œil de sa sœur qui était très fatiguée d'un coup.

- Dis Grande sœur...

- Oui... répondit Katarina en se méfiant (je me demande pourquoi ^^)

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Balais-dans-le-cul ?

- M***e ! J'ai oublié de lui demander !

- C'est dommage.

* * *

**Ne me taper pas ! ! ! Hé, je paris que plus d'un est tombé de sa chaise ^^. Non pas taper ! !**

***Se fais sauvagement assassiner par des lecteurs en colère* Argh ! Je suis morte. Ce qui est problématique pour que je puisse poster la suite ^^. NON PAS TAPER S'IL VOUS PLAIT JE L'ÉCRIS TOUTE SUITE, MAIS PAS TAPER ! ! Ce serait gentil et merci de votre compréhension.**

**Merci de me dire, comme d'habitude, ce que vous en pensez ! !**


	43. Chapitre 39 : L'héritage d'une mère ou l

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa pour le chapitre suivant mais cessez de tentez de me tuer s'il vous plait ! Ça sera très sympa de votre part. Merci d'avance ^^.

Dans ce chapitre, on en découvre un peu plus sur la mère de Red. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car je trouve qu'il complique l'histoire mais il est important pour la tournure qu'il fait prendre à l'histoire.

En italique, c'est ce qui est écrit.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : L'héritage d'une mère ou le carnet d'une sorcière.**

Si vous voulez recevoir du courrier venant de votre famille lorsque vous vivez à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, il faut que votre famille soutienne l'Ordre Noir depuis sa création. Les Cross faisant partis des généreux donateurs qui fournissent de l'argent à l'administration centrale depuis plus d'un siècle (et pas un tout petit don une fois de temps en temps) et des sympathisants, en conséquence, Red pouvait recevoir du courrier venant de ses grands-parents (comme quoi avec de l'argent, on peut acheter beaucoup de chose, même des secrets).

Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de recevoir une malle et une lettre l'accompagnant de la part de sa grand-mère. Pour être sure de ne pas être dérangée, la jeune file alla dans la chambre de Kanda pour regarder son courrier. Elle ouvrit la lettre et vu d'un coup d'œil, sans même la lire qu'elle répondait à la doctrine de la vieille femme : « ne pas utiliser trois mots quand on peut n'en utiliser qu'un ». La rousse lut le mot.

_« Katarina, j'ai trouvé ça parmi les affaires de ta mère et elle te le lègue. Ton père a la clef. Débrouilles-toi avec lui. Rien à signaler de notre côté. Prend soin de ta sœur et de toi. Ta Grand-Mère. »_

Au moins la jeune fille ne risquait pas d'être écrasée par le trop d'informations. Au moins, il y avait trois membres de sa famille qui se portaient bien. C'était déjà ça. Elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche. Son père avait la clef. Génial (notez l'ironie). Il ne lui manquait plus que son père. Mission du jour, récupérer une foutue clef dans la chambre de son père. Le problème était que quand elle l'avait rangée, elle n'avait pas vu de clef. Donc où la chercher ? Parfois, Katarina avait envie de se donner des baffes. Elle savait où était cette foutue clef. La jeune fille traina la malle jusqu'à dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son antre, la jeune fille prit la caissette ayant appartenu à sa mère et l'ouvrit. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit de la boite une clef mise en pendentif. Elle ferma sa porte à double tour puis elle ouvrit le coffre.

Des outils occultes, des pierres, des fleurs et des plantes desséchés, une dague, des potions, des lutions, des onguents, des carnets et un grimoire. Elle avait l'impression de connaître chacune de ces choses mais elle ne se rappelait pas où elle les avait vu. Elle trouva une lettre au fond de la malle.

_« Le 26 mai 18XX_

_Ma Katy, si tu lis ces lignes c'est que je suis morte avant d'avoir put t'enseigner ton héritage. Ne le rejettes pas ma chérie, car contrairement à la magie du Comte, la magie qui coule dans tes veines est blanche. Normalement, tu as quinze ans, ce qui veut dire que le savoir faire de nos mères et nos pères ainsi que leur sens intuitif va bientôt se réveiller en toi même si je ne suis plus à tes côtés pour te guider._

_Il faut que tu saches que le Comte cherchera à te tuer dès qu'il saura que tu es de ma lignée car comme l'Innocence est le contraire de la Matière Noire, ta magie est le contraire de la sienne. Il peut aussi vouloir te rallier à sa cause, alors méfies-toi de ses paroles._

_J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir t'aider un peu plus aujourd'hui, tu dois être bien perdue. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ignore qui tu seras lorsque tu liras cette lettre, j'ignore quel sera ton choix. Mais saches une chose. Tu peux refuser cet héritage mais jamais tu pourras le nier. Il fait parti de toi comme il fait parti de moi._

_La voix que tu suivras, toi seule peut décider où elle va et par quoi elle passe. Même si elle est dans ton sang, tu peux refuser d'apprendre à utiliser la magie, mais si tu commences à l'apprendre, tu ne pourras plus reculer, il te faudra continuer à avancer._

_Si tu acceptes ton héritage, il y a des choses sur les objets que je t'ai laissé à savoir. Dans le grimoire, tu trouveras toutes les connaissances que nos mères et nos pères ont appris sur la magie au fil des siècles. C'est aujourd'hui à toi de le compléter. Parmi les carnets, il y en a un vierge pour toi. Nous les utilisons comme journaux de nos pensées et nos émotions et lorsque nous voyageons et que nous ne pouvons pas emmener avec nous le grimoire._

_J'ai put confier qui j'étais à ton père, mais j'ai longtemps eut peur qu'il me rejette à cause de qui j'étais. Il ne l'a pas fait, il m'a même soutenue et encouragée. J'espère qu'un jour, tu trouveras un homme comme ça qui ne cherchera pas à que tu sois différente de toi. Mais, il y de fortes chances que tu doives porter de poids seule pendant un moment. Mais saches que si c'est le cas, je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur et que quoique tu fasses, quelque soit ton choix, je serais fière de toi._

_J'ai demandé à ta grand-mère de te faire parvenir tout ça lorsque tu auras quinze ans. Au cas où je se ne sois plus là pour éviter que tu ais à porter ce fardeau tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire._

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu es la première gauchère de ma famille depuis plus de cinq cents ans même si nous sommes une lignée de sorcier depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Etre gaucher ne veut pas dire être sorcier ou sorcière, ça veut dire être différent et ça c'est quelque chose de bien. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce qui fait que l'on est nous. Il faut en être fier._

_Saches que je suis très fière de toi et de tes choix. Je vous aime ton père et toi bien plus que je n'en ai le droit. Si jamais tu doutes, écoutes ton cœur._

_Bonne chance et ait confiance en toi,_

_Ta mère qui t'aime, Clémence Cross. »_

Katarina ne dit rien. Son héritage. Son choix. Un fardeau de plus sur ses épaules si elle l'acceptait. Mais comment pouvait-elle le refuser ? Comment pouvait-elle dire non à ce qu'elle était ? Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas alors qu'il y a peu être une chose que sa magie pouvait faire pour Link ou Chao Jî (elle est trop gentille la Katarina, ce n'est pas bon pour elle). Elle pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen d'aider Allen. Ou retrouver Kanda. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de bonnes raisons, mais si son héritage de sorcière devait lui attirer des problèmes, autant qu'elle sache comment l'utiliser.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red regardait le grimoire. L'ouvrir ou non, tel est la question. Soit elle le remettait à sa place et faisait comme si de rien n'était ou elle l'ouvrait et s'engageait dans ou voie où elle ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un peu peur de ce que signifiait cet héritage ancestral. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait, elle avait sa fierté mine de rien. Elle prit une grande inspiration et saisit l'ouvrage. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. De toute façon, sa mère lui avait écrit qu'elle n'y échapperait pas donc, autant qu'elle l'assume. Elle ouvrit le livre. Un vent chaud se mit à l'entourer. Instinctivement, elle mit ses bras devant son visage pour le protéger, laissant le grimoire tomber par terre, et elle sentit les brulures, même au bras privé de ce type de sensation. Elle entendit comme plusieurs personnes qui parlaient toutes d'une même voix.

« Par ces brûlures impures... reçoit le savoir-faire de nos pères et mères... notre savoir... mais aussi le poids de notre sens intuitif... Par ces brûlures impies... porte notre héritage en toi... »

Katarina avait envie de crier sa douleur, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait fait ce choix et ne voulait pas mettre quelqu'un en danger à cause d'elle. Enfin officiellement, car officieusement, si quelqu'un venait elle devrait tout lui expliquer et n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Le vent cessa et la jeune fille constata l'étendu des dégâts sur ses bras. Règle numéros un, ne jamais regarder une blessure que l'on sait sérieuse tant que l'on a pas mal car après on a vachement mal. Elle était bien brulée. Bon, ça allait car elle n'avait mal qu'à un bras, mais quand même. Premier cours de sorcellerie : comment soigner ses brulures. Elle ramassa le livre jeune fille regarda le sommaire de son grimoire. Il y avait tant de chose dedans. Rien que le sommaire faisait dix pages minimum. Une chance que tout était trié par catégorie et dans l'ordre alphabétique. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de manquer de lecture. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Elle soupira. Sa vie n'avait rien de simple. Et plus elle apprenait des choses sur sa famille, plus ça se compliquait. Parfois, elle regrettait de vouloir savoir. Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça, mais elle avait des blessures à soigner. Elle n'allait pas lire tout ça maintenant, elle allait se contenter de le faire à la bonne vieille méthode du placard à pharmacie qui était dans la salle de bain. De mémoire, elle avait bien un truc pour les brulures.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Une ombre se glissa dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha du lit. Une jeune fille sortit des ténèbres. Ses cheveux indisciplinés qui tombaient en boucle sur ses épaules lui donnant un air à la fois sauvage et délicat. Elle regardait fixement l'homme allongé sur le lit et elle prit une inspiration.

« Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé, mais l'idée de me servir de lui comme cobaye me déplait. Allez, ma fille, tu ne fais rien de mal, c'est pour une bonne cause et de toute façon ça ne peut pas empirer son cas. »

Elle vérifia une dernière fois la formule qu'elle venait d'apprendre dans un vieux livre qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. Elle tendit les mains au-dessus de l'inconscient. Et elle récita le sort. Elle sentit les blessures non-guéries de l'homme se refermer. C'était une sensation tellement bizarre. Elle sentit sa propre énergie partir. Elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas visé trop haut. Elle devrait donner une explication sur sa présence ici si on venait la trouver évanouie ici. Elle arrêta le sort. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des jambes en coton. Elle regagna sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red était en apnée, tranquille sous l'eau de son bain. Elle était tranquille. Doucement, elle retourna à la surface. Elle était bien. En paix avec elle-même... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une chinoise skate sa baignoire. Katarina devait avoir fait un truc au Bon Dieu, mais quoi ?

- Couette-Couette sort de mon bain.

- Mais ça fait si longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas lavée ensemble.

- Depuis que les bains ne sont plus en commun.

- Ça me manque, on se faisait plein de confidence et on riait de nos bêtises.

- Je suppose que quoique je dise, tu ne partiras pas avant de m'avoir raconté tes problèmes.

- Tu es si gentille avec m...

La rousse eut un rire silencieux. Vraiment Lenalee n'en manquait pas une. Elle la ferait toujours rire. Devant l'air perdu de son amie, Red lui fournit l'explication de ce comportement :

- Tu es la petite Miss parfaite. Moi je suis la peste de service. Je ne fais pas dans la gentillesse et vu que tu ne veux pas dégager, c'est moi qui pars.

La rousse joignit le geste à la parole et sortit de la baignoire.

- Red, c'est quoi le tatouage sur ton épaule gauche ?

Katarina jeta un regard dans le miroir. M***e. Elle savait quel était ce signe. Celui des sorciers du côté maternelle. Elle n'avait pas signé pour être marquée comme ça. Mais, il est vrai qu'elle avait lu que ça arrivait aux sorciers d'avoir la marque de leur clan dans leur chair.

- Un truc que je me suis fait faire en mission.

- Oh. Et à tes bras, on dirait qu'ils ont été brulés.

- J'ai donné son bain à Cheshire.

- Et les chats n'aiment pas l'eau, on le sait tous.

« Ce qui est bien avec Couette-Couette, c'est qu'elle avale la première salade qu'on lui sort sans réfléchir. Restes toujours aussi innocente, ma vieille. Le monde a plus besoin de gens comme toi que comme moi. »

-Hé, Red. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, je sais que tu es gentille. Et je sais ce que tu es capable de faire pour tes proches. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire ça.

La rouquine était en train de s'habiller en tournant le dos à l'autre. Elle soupira pour masquer son émotion, mais elle n'arriva pas à réprimer son sourire amical. Elle devait être un peu sado pour apprécier autant la Chinoise alors que Lenalee lui tapait sur le système presque tout le temps.


	44. Chapitre 40 : Première mission ou   aucu

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Saloperie d'ordinateur qui commence à arriver à la fin de sa vie ! J'ai eu du mal à taper ce chapitre par ta faute ! Et pourtant je savais parfaitement ce que j'allais taper ! Mais j'ai réussit à le faire ! Alors pour mon plus grand plaisir, je peux enfin le poster **^^.**

J'ai commencé par la fin du chapitre avant le début, c'est la première fois que je le fais et c'est bizarre... C'est même plutôt marrant.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Première mission ou « aucun de vous ne passera ».**

Katarina essayait de ne pas regarder ses bras. Elle n'avait dit à personne pour ses brulures et s'était soignée toute seule. Si Komui apprenait qu'elle avait été brulée, il voudrait des explications qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner. Alors, elle devait les ignorer même si elles lui faisaient un peu mal (et c'est un doux euphémisme, elle a juste envie d' hurler à chaque fois que quelque chose frôle ses bras. Elle a vraiment une fierté mal placée celle-là.).

-Nous avons décidé de reprendre les missions. Katarina et Miranda, vous accompagnerez le Maréchal Sokaro et son élève. Une Innocence a été repérée. Pour les détails tout est expliqué dans votre ordre de mission, déclara Komui avant de laisser les exorcistes partir de son bureau.

Les deux femmes partirent vers leur mission. Tout, ou presque, avait reprit son court normal. Il s'agissait de la première mission loin du Quartier Général depuis la disparition de Kanda et le départ d'Allen. Sans l'arche, il fallait faire un retour aux bonnes vieilles méthodes : marche à pied et moyens de transports. Dans le train qui les emmenait à destination, Alice s'émerveillait de tout, Miranda se faisait petite, le Maréchal n'en avait rien à faire et Red lisait le carnet de sa mère. Rien de tel que le silence pour se concentrer sur un nouvel héritage, même s'il n'arrêtait pas d'être rompu par les exclamations ravies d'Alice et les miaulements de son chat devant une nouvelle chose qu'ils découvraient.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? Demanda le Maréchal Sokaro à la fillette. Tu nous les brises.

- C'est la première fois que je voyage en train, Maitre. Il faut bien que je découvre tout, répondit l'enfant, dont les paupières commençaient à être lourdes, en baillant.

L'enfant s'assit et sans y prendre garde se blottit contre l'homme qui ne savait pas quoi faire de cette petite chose endormie tout contre lui (c'est vrai que d'habitude, il fait peur aux enfants, il ne les rassure pas). Une chance qu'il portait son masque, il ne se serrait jamais remit qu'un témoin ait put voir à cet instant un petit sourire attendri sur ses lèvres (le premier qui en parle à Lavi est un homme mort car cette douce et délicate brute me tue si une personne « discrète » est au courant). Il notait quand même dans le coin de son esprit que la grande sœur de la môme était morte de rire derrière son livre mais qu'elle faisait l'effort de ne pas rire même si ça lui était difficile. Il trouverait bien un moyen de lui faire payer cet affront.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Alice reste près de moi, ordonna Katarina inquiète.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention cinq secondes et le Maréchal avait disparu. Ensuite, ça avait été le tour de Miranda et des traqueurs. Tous les sens de la jeune fille étaient en alerte. Elle savait que certaines zones de son pays natal pouvaient avoir des effets bizarres sur les gens qui n'y étaient pas nés. Pourquoi ? Bonne question, ça fait plus de trente siècles que la question se posait et il n'y avait toujours pas de réponse. Elle leur avait dit mais Sokaro avait dit que ce n'était que des superstitions débiles. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on avait nommé cette caverne « le labyrinthe des perdus ». Red serrait fermement la petite main de sa sœur. Oui, elle croyait à cette histoire de malédiction. Mais qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas de raison : sur un groupe de neuf, il en reste plus que deux. Et il fallait bien qu'elle croit en quelque chose, quand même.

Soudain, les deux filles tombèrent... et elles atterrirent sur un truc de mou.

- Miranda ! ! S'exclama Alice en câlinant la pauvre Allemande qui leur servait de coussin. Et les traqueurs ! ! On vous a retrouvé ! !

- Et Sol a localisé le Maréchal, il nous attend dehors, fit Katarina en regardant les mimiques de son golem.

- Et nous avons trouvé l'Innocence, signala Miranda.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Un groupe composé de trois exorcistes et que cinq traqueurs progressait dans un labyrinthe de galeries. Leur sens de l'orientation était mit à dure épreuve, mais ils vaincraient. Ou se feraient remonter les brettelles par le Maréchal Sokaro (ce qui n'est pas très tentant, il faut bien le reconnaitre). Les trois exorcistes discutaient depuis une demi-heure de la marche à suivre pendant que les traqueurs jouaient aux dominos (oui, je sais ça se relâche tout ça).

- Mauvaise idée, il y a un Noé, répondit Katarina. Il vaut mieux revenir sur nos pas, c'est plus prudent.

- Et comment tu le sais ? Demanda Alice dubitative. Et qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ? Celle qui rit devant la mort et qui lui propose une partie de poker ou un verre de vin ?

- Très drôle. Primo, je te rappelle que mon Innocence est capable de m'avertir quand il y a un danger que je ne vois pas. Secundo, inutile de se mettre en danger quand on peut l'éviter et à priori, il ne sait pas que l'on est là. Donc gardons notre léger avantage et évitons-le.

- Bonne idée, fit timidement Miranda pour couper court à la discussion future et stérile entre les deux sœurs.

(Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge... Tant mieux)

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je crois que l'on est perdue, constata Alice.

- Mais non, on a juste fait un détour, contredit Red avec mauvaise foi. Tout ça à cause d'un foutu Noé qui s'est pointé de l'autre côté et donc que nous avons dû l'éviter.

- On peut passer par là, c'est le chemin le plus court et c'est par là que nous venons, proposa l'Allemande dans une tentative de calmer le jeu.

- Impossible, il y a un Noé et des akumas qui avancent vers nous. Inutile de sacrifier plus de vie que nécessaire. Miranda et Alice, allez avec les traqueurs et rejoignez le Maréchal. Soliloque vous guidera.

- Et toi Red ?

La rousse ne répondit pas. Son silence le fit pour elle. Alice le comprit et elle ne put dire un mot. Elle enroula sa sœur de ses bras et la serra en pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait. Elle ne voulait pas cette solution, il en avait forcément une autre bien meilleure. L'ainée se dégagea et s'agenouilla. Son visage était au niveau de sa sœur. On pouvait y lire toute la tendresse du monde. L'émotion empêcha Katarina de parler. Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras de tout son cœur. Elle murmura une phrase à l'oreille de l'enfant. Deux mots. Une prière.

- Pardonne-moi.

La rousse se releva et regarda Miranda. Elle ne murmura qu'un mot et ce ne fût qu'un souffle qui retentit comme un cri, comme un ordre :

- Partez.

Et elle se retourna. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Tout était dit. Elle les entendit partir. Elle pouvait les rejoindre, elle le pouvait encore. Mais... Mais personne ne sortirait vivant de cette grotte. Elle devait rester. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur. Lorsque l'explosion retendit, elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle sut ce qui allait se passer. Elle sut et ne fut plus inquiète.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le nuage de fumée se dispersait lentement. Pendant ce temps, une silhouette apparut. Elle semblait entourée d'un halo de lumière et avançait presque paresseusement. Une silhouette féminine. Semblable à une lionne de la savane, puissante et calme, mais alerte. Prédatrice. Un frisson courut le long de l'échine de Wisely. Les akumas étaient en éventail et le regardaient.

- Nous attendons vos ordres, Seigneur Noé.

- Toi ! Eh, toi, là-bas ! Que fais-tu ? Demanda le cinquième apôtre.

Un rire aussi moqueur que cristallin retendit doucement comme un doux chant. Il connaissait ce rire. Il savait qui s'était. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en chair, mais il avait n'empêche le souvenir qu'un homme avait d'elle. Et cella empêchait le Noé d'être rassuré, bien au contraire. Si c'était bien elle, il avait un adversaire coriace.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vous barre le chemin.

Un seul fait. Une seule reconnaissance. Une seule certitude. Une seule identité. Un seul mot. Une seule couleur. Un seul nom. Une seule personne. Red.

- Si tu veux vivre, écartes-toi de notre chemin, tu n'as aucune chance. Tu ne nous arrêteras pas

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous arrêter, seulement de vous ralentir.

Elle se mit en position, le temps semblait s'être ralentit. Wisely cru un instant qu'elle allait s'envoler, mais un poignard apparut dans sa main et un ruban dans l'autre. La jeune fille le regarda et le garçon plongea ses yeux dans ceux, envouteurs, de la rousse. Elle sourit tristement.

- Tu veux ma place ? Vient et obliges-moi à te la laisser, déclara-t-elle.

La fumée se dissipa. La fille devant ne ressemblait pas à la Red que Wisely avait vu dans l'esprit d'un autre. Elle ne portait pas son manteau, elle paraissait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine et la lumière de ses armes lui faisaient comme des bijoux rehaussant sa douce et discrète beauté. Ses cheveux lui faisaient comme une crinière sauvage. Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans son esprit, il n'entendait rien de se qu'elle pensait. Elle semblait aussi inébranlable qu'une montagne. Pourtant, ce ne furent pas ces détails que le Noé trouva les plus dérangeants. Plutôt la lueur dans les yeux de la rouquine. Cette lueur pleine de pardon et de paix. Une lueur que devaient avoir uniquement les yeux des anges. Une lueur qui dérangeait le Noé.

- Des milliers d'akumas et tu es une fille seule.

- Une exorciste seule.

- Espèce de folle !

L'adolescente éclata d'un rire joyeux et innocent. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin moqueur.

- Je suis Katarina Cross mais tout le monde m'appelle Red.

Elle fit tourner sa lame en un mouvement complexe et si rapide que le Noé le vit à peine. Ses dents blanches brillaient dans la pénombre.

- Ce passage est à moi. Je me le suis approprié. Amène tes milliers d'akumas, l'un après l'autre ou tous ensembles. Je m'en moque. Aucun de vous ne passera.

* * *

**Je crois que maintenant, vous me maudissez. Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de personnes qui vous me crier dans les oreilles pour que j'écrive la suite rapidement. Je crois que je viens de casser l'ambiance. Je crois que je m'en moque. Je crois que j'ai mérité une petite review, une toute petite. Mais surtout je crois que le prochain chapitre est le bonus, donc la suite... dans deux chapitres. Je crois que je vais me faire tuer.**

**Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'un petit sprint ^^.**


	45. BONUS 4 : Certains

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** Pour bien commencer, soyons sérieux une demi-seconde. Voilà, c'est passé, maintenant, place au délire ! Ayez peur pauvres personnages : j'arrive pour un nouveau bonus.

Je ne sais pas si vous allez l'aimer mais moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Au début, ça devait être une fic à part, mais j'avais besoin d'un bonus alors, c'est devenu un bonus. Et comme à chaque bonus, aucun respect pour les spoils !

Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais fini le chapitre 41 avant de partir en vacances, sinon il vous faudra attendre mon retour pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Red. Je sens qu'il est dans mon intérêt de bosser à fond ce chapitre, alors je vais essayer de réussir cette mission impossible, mais je peux rien vous promettre. Bon, je poste et je vais bosser mon prochain chapitre, parole.

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**BONUS 4 : Certains.**

Aujourd'hui, notre lapin national avait pris une grande résolution. Il allait _essayer_ de ne pas appeler Kanda par son prénom. Tient, quand on parlait du loup. Voilà le doux, le délicat, l'aimable, le gentil, le sociable, l'amical... (Quoi ? Je me suis peut-être trompée de personne ? Bah ce n'est pas grave, on la refait).Voilà le solitaire, le ténébreux, le sociopathe, le terrible, le grand cauchemar des pauvres trouveurs qui arrive.

- Yû ! ! L'appela notre suicidaire bien-aimé et regretté.

Ah, crotte ! Il n'avait même pas tenu cinq toutes petites secondes. D'ailleurs, il faut diviser ce temps par deux pour obtenir le temps qu'il fallut au Japonais pour coller Mugen sous la gorge d'un (attention, je cite) « stupide lapin crétin ».

- Super, Yû. On dit super lapin crétin quand on parle de moi, fit Lavi comme si le japonais était un petit garçon de quatre ans qui venait de faire une grosse faute de langage mais que ce n'est pas grave. Pour une très bonne raison. Tu veux savoir laquelle ?

- Je vais te couper en tranche.

- Car, j'ai le Lapin Power (le retour ^^), continua Lavi qui décidément devait être vraiment masochiste sur les bords.

Le kendoka attaqua le crétin, pardon, le lapin. Une chance pour ce dernier que Lenalee passait par là (comme par hasard). Elle stoppa le japonais avant qu'il commette l'irréparable (enfin, selon les points de vu). Elle leur signala que Red était rentrée cette nuit de mission, qu'elle dormait encore et qu'ils étaient devant sa chambre. Écoutant leur instinct de survie (ce qui dans le cas de Lavi est assez rare), les deux jeunes garçons décidèrent d'aller ailleurs. Et chaque un partit dans des directions opposées. Bien entendu, le roux avait remarqué la petite lueur qui était apparue dans les yeux du brun à la mention de la rouquine. Un plan démoniaque germa dans l'esprit de Lavi. Il allait faire bouger les choses. Et pas qu'un peu. Ces deux là finiraient ensemble ou dans un couvent. Ils avaient le choix.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard en maudissant les gens qui avaient pu terminer leur nuit ou en faire une complète. Même si extérieurement elle semblait fraiche, en réalité elle était comme un éléphant atteint de diarrhée et qui avait croisé un régiment de souris toute la nuit en ce début de journée. Elle alla aux bains communs se laver avant d'aller manger. Tranquillement, elle commença à se laver. Elle fût interrompue par une douce et mélodieuse explosion. La rousse pas très réveillée fit un vol plané des douches aux bains. Alors qu'elle décida que ce n'est décidément pas son jour, un épais brouillard remplit la salle d'eau commune. Sa chevelure était du même côté : celui de son visage. Donc elle n'y voyait rien. Donc elle n'était pas de bonne humeur. _Donc_ elle allait faire un massacre.

- Une chance qu'il y avait personne dans les bains des filles, cria une voix de crétin (excusez-moi, de lapin me dit Red).

Katarina écarta comme un rideau sa longue chevelure. Attendez. Longue chevelure. Quoi ? Elle allait commettre un meurtre. Il lui fallait du sang pour se calmer. Elle regarda devant elle. Bon, les cheveux longs, ça a du bon. Elle parla au garçon devant elle.

- Kanda, peux-tu me passer la serviette qui est à côté de toi s'il te plait ? J'ai un meurtre à faire.

La rousse cacha ses formes dans le tissus éponge alors que le silence s'était établit. Le ton avait été trop doux. La rouquine était plus qu'en fureur. Le responsable avait intérêt à courir très vite. Même très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, (non, le Pôle Nord n'est pas assez loin), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (on est pas sortit de l'auberge), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (quel gros paquet), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (se répéter, ça donne soif), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (peut-être l'ai-je déjà dis ?), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (petite pause... et c'est repartit), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (on est à une galaxie là, non ?), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (on y est presque), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (une petite pause avant de reprendre), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (encore un tout petit peu), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (je crois que vous avez compris l'idée), très vite.

Elle ne ferait pas de quartier. Pour plusieurs raison. La première, et tout simplement évidente, à cause de ça, des hommes l'avaient vue dans une position gênante. La deuxième parce que les bains avaient explosé avec elle dedans. La troisième, elle était de mauvais poil. La quatrième, parce quelqu'un avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de fille et qu'elle y était. Et la cinquième, et la seule qui soit la vraie, elle avait été réveillé par un crétin de lapin ce matin.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lavi se cachait. Il avait fait une grosse bêtise : il avait joué à l'apprenti sorcier dans les bains des hommes, le mur avait explosé et Red était furieuse. Tout ça parce qu'il voulait faire un filtre d'amour. Un tout petit en plus. Pour aider deux cobayes, pardon, deux amis à se déclarer leur flamme réciproque. Vraiment la vie était injuste, il n'avait _presque_ rien fait de mal. Il avait juste explosé le mur entre les bains des hommes et ceux des femmes. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était plus convivial comme ça. C'était vrai. Il fallait savoir profiter des belles choses. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais imposer à d'innocentes filles la vision d'un Chao Ji sortant de son bain…

Bon, il avait peut-être fait une bêtise à près tout. A cause de lui, toutes les femmes de la Congrégation seraient traumatisées à vie par un babouin. Peut-être une seule fois par an. Mais une fois de trop. Komui allait le tuer : à cause de lui, l'homme préhistorique traumatiserait Lenalee. Même s'il échappait à Katarina, Lavi allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il pouvait déjà écrire son testament, le vieux Panda ne serait d'aucune utilité.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, pleurnicha Komui. Jamais j'aurais pris le risque que ma petite, ma délicate, ma sensible, ma fragile, ma fleur, ma vie, ma Lenalee soit blessée.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais…

- Mais ?

- Quelqu'un a fait une grosse bêtise en jouant avec TES potions. Il est donc normal que tu payes une partie des pots cassés.

- Oui, mais me faire ça, à moi ! Katarina, n'as-tu pas de cœur ?

- Arrêtes de pleurer. Oh…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un tapis ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que du carrelage sur le sol de ton bureau. Il faut croire que je me suis trompée.

- Sadique !

- Mais non, Docteur Frankenstein. Ton bureau est beaucoup mieux rangé, non ?

- Sans cœur.

- Arrêtes de me couvrir d'éloges, tu vas me faire rougir.

- N'as-tu donc pas de pitié ?

- Je veux un nom.

- Si je te le dis, tu me laisses tranquille ?

- Parole. Mais dis donc, ce n'est pas que tu sois un grand courageux toi…

- Katarina, si tu pouvais arrêter de parler comme une araignée à la mouche qu'elle va manger, ce serait très sympathique.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lenalee rentra dans le bureau de son frère. Et là, ce fût le choc. Pour deux raisons. La première, la pièce était rangée. On voyait même le tapis ! La deuxième, mais pas des moindres, il travaillait. Ça se voyait qu'il avait subit un choc, il était encore blanc comme un linge.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- R… Rien.

- C'est Katarina.

- Oui, fit le chinois en pleurnichant et en s'agrippant à sa sœur. Elle est furieuse. Elle n'est pas de bonne humeur depuis l'accident. Et elle m'a obligé à ranger mon bureau ! Elle m'a attaché à mon fauteuil et elle me détachera que si je fais tout mon travail en retard en plus de celui d'aujourd'hui ! Elle est terrifiante ! Elle sait que c'est Lavi le responsable de l'explosion ! Elle va le tuer !

- Calme-toi, Grand frère… Si vraiment elle voulait le tuer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps et Lavi est encore vivant…

- Elle a quitté mon bureau il y a moins de cinq minutes.

- Dans ce cas, elle peut en effet essayer de le tuer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Grand frère, elle ne fera pas de victimes innocentes.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Je connais Red, elle n'ira pas jusqu'à le tuer car si elle le fait, elle devra écrire un rapport et elle n'aime pas travailler. Bon travail, Grand frère !

La Chinoise laissa son ainé tel qu'elle l'avait trouvé (mais avec du café) car travailler n'allait pas le tuer et lui ferait même du bien. Lorsque Lavi lui avait expliqué son plan, elle lui avait dit que ça ne marcherait pas, mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Elle espérait qu'il n'irait pas à faire son deuxième plan sinon elle ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il survivrait.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Bon. On peut caser l'idée numéro une dans la catégorie des échecs. Il lui fallait aller au plan numéro deux. C'est parti ! Enfin c'est ce que pensait Lavi avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec Red et de dévaler tous les escaliers dans une chute accidentelle en partant du rez-de-chaussée (c'est la version officielle, enfin celle de Red mais comme il n'y en a pas d'autre).

* * *

**Si vous avez une idée pour le prochain bonus, je suis preneuse. Moi je n'ai aucune idée ^^.**


	46. Chapitre 41 : Danse ou inconsciente

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je suis revenue avec la suite, plus la peine de vouloir me tuer.

Comme vous êtes impatients de lire la suite, je vais vous parler un peu ^^. Et oui, je suis un peu chiante sur les bords, mais avouez que c'est très tentant quand même de vous embêter un peu. Il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu, c'est vrai quoi. C'est la première fois que je vous fais ce tour, alors j'en profite ^^. C'est humain après tout et même si je peux sembler un peu sadique en ce moment sachez un truc : imaginez ce que je prévois de faire subir à Red. Mouahahah ! ! !

Non, j'ai toute ma tête. Bravo à ceux qui ont lu mon petit délire, je vous félicite ^^. Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^.

Après deux nuits blanches, j'ai l'honneur de poster ce chapitre pour mon et votre plus grand plaisir. Comme je pars pour trois semaines, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages, j'y répondrais en rentrant avec d'autres chapitres à poster ^^. Allez, je vous dis : bonne vacances, à plus.

C'est partit ! (* lance le chapitre et s'enfuit en courant avant qu'un lecteur la prévient qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à faire deux fois le même tour*)

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Danse ou inconsciente.**

- On ne peut pas la laisser, c'est ma sœur !

- Je sais, fit le Maréchal Sokaro.

- Elle est la seule famille que je connais !

- Je sais.

- Maitre, j'ai besoin d'elle, pleurnicha l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme en pleurant.

- Ta sœur n'est pas une faible. Elle saura tenir le temps que j'y aille. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser sans protection. Tu resteras avec Miranda.

- Elle est peut-être déjà morte.

- Je sais. Arrêtes de paniquer. Elle détestera ça. Mais je ne peux pas y aller sans savoir où elle est. Son golem peut la localiser, je l'utiliserai pour la trouver sans passer par la grotte. Alors calme-toi. Je te confie le camp. Tu es une Cross ou pas ? Jamais ton père et ta sœur ne se sont un jour comportés comme ça. Ils font passer leur devoir avant leurs envies, même lorsque ça leur faisait mal. Car tel est leur devoir.

- Je n'ai pas leur force, renifla la fillette.

- Mais tu en as une autre. Ait confiance en ta sœur, le Noé qui la vaincra facilement n'est pas encore né. Et elle se battra jusqu'à la fin.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je crois que tu as exagéré le nombre des akumas que tu avais sous la main.

Wisely encaissa la remarque sans répondre. Il avait bluffé pour faire peur à cette gamine et ça n'avait pas marché (inutile de dire que malgré sa capacité à lire dans les esprits, il est nul au poker contrairement à notre chère rouquine). Aucune importance, de toute façon, elle allait bientôt mourir. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle l'étonnait cette petite (si Red entend cette remarque, elle le tortura avec plaisir, elle n'est pas petite, c'est juste que les grands sont trop grands (la mauvaise foi de Red pourrait rentrer dans les annales)). Katarina Cross s'était fait une forteresse de carcasse d'akumas. Un son cristallin d'une arme se cognant à une autre. Une union qui envoie une énergie mortelle dans la machine, là il y avait contact. Un saut périlleux par-dessus des akumas fonçant côte à côte, puis leur chute dû à un même geste. Le regard étonné d'un autre lorsque le ruban l'envoie sur plusieurs de ses camarades et les détruit. Ce combat est composé de plusieurs images : L'odeur du poison des akumas. Les traces des coups qu'ils ont reçus. Celles qu'ils ont laissées sur la jeune fille. Ces éléments n'ont aucune importance car chaque seconde qui passe donne à la jeune fille et à son Innocence une meilleure union.

D'un coup, sans prévenir, l'Innocence fait plus que de lui donner de la puissance : Elle coule dans ses veines pour accorder son cœur au rythme de l'univers. Red est devenue l'Innocence et l'Innocence est devenue Red. Le temps a disparu avec la peur, les doutes et la douleur. Elle sait que quelque soit le résultat, à la fin du combat, elle continuera. Dans ce monde ou un autre. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est l'instant présent. C'est cette certitude qu'il est impossible de revenir sans partir. Elle n'a jamais perdu un combat et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencera. Même si son cœur arrêtait de battre, son âme luttera encore contre le Comte. Elle vivrait encore car elle a laissé un héritage à son entourage. Elle laisse son propre héritage, pas celui d'un autre mais le sien, celui qu'elle a fait de ses propres mains.

Elle a essayé d'être ce que l'on voulait qu'elle soit. Mais elle a échoué. Elle n'était pas une petite poupée malgré ce qu'elle avait fait croire à sa mère. Elle a douté de son père malgré ce qu'elle a dit à son entourage. Elle a été en colère envers Kanda malgré ce qui semblait aux autres. Elle a été jalouse de Lenalee malgré tout ce qu'elle a et pas la Chinoise. Elle a mentit à tout le monde malgré son désir de pouvoir tout confier à quelqu'un. Elle a triché malgré sa bonne éducation. Elle a voulut être une autre malgré sa confiance en soi. Mais elle a été si humaine.

Et comme le veut la nature humaine, alors que tout est perdu, elle se bat encore. C'est nécessaire. Car elle est humaine. Car elle ne peut pas être une exorciste sans être humaine. Elle n'a plus de raison pour résister à ce qu'elle est. Être humaine ce n'est plus seulement acceptable, c'est nécessaire. C'est vital. C'est ce qui lui a permis de rester elle même aux heures les plus noires de sa courte existence. Et c'est ça qui lui donne sa force. C'est ça qui lui permet de continuer ce combat alors que le résultat de cette résistance est un sacrifice. Mais elle utilise cette force si humaine pour ses compagnons, pour tenir le passage.

Il faut qu'elle soit elle. Elle doit être humaine. Et elle doit l'être sans aucun problème. Elle doit danser, virevolter, sauter, tourbillonner et appeler à elle d'autres adversaires. Elle doit les obliger à hésiter à l'affronter. Leur faire connaître la peur. Elle est devenue la bataille. Elle n'a pas conscience des restes qui jonchent le sol mais ses pieds les évitent habillement.

Elle a fermé ses yeux. Elle n'en a pas besoin pour frapper. Elle est devenue danse. Une danse mortelle. Des mots viennent dans son esprit. Et elle les chante tout bas comme une prière. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'agit d'un sort qu'elle lance d'instinct. Elle ne se rend pas compte que son sang se purifie et que ses blessures se referment, lentement mais surement.

Wisely ne pouvait que l'admirer. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait gagner. Elle allait tenir. Il n'osait intervenir. Au fond de lui, il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle était. Peur car elle était paix et tranquillité. Peur car tous les akumas qu'il lui avait envoyé étaient, soient en difficulté, soient détruit. Peur car la part humaine au fond de lui hurlait de faire un acte stupidement humain : détruire ou fuir ce qui lui faisait peur. Il avait peur, mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

La danse cessa et le dernier akumas tomba. Katarina vacilla, empoisonnée par le poison malgré sa magie. Son sang tachait le sol sous ses pieds et les murs autour d'elle. Elle était épuisée. Seule l'Innocence lui permettait encore de tenir. Un akuma niveau quatre approcha.

« C'est comme ça, tôt ou tard on énerve et les autres sortent les armes lourdes », pensa tristement Red. « J'aurais tant voulu revoir Kanda et dire au revoir à ma sœur. »

- Je vois. Tu es trop lâche pour venir faire la besogne par toi-même. Tout ça car mon Innocence t'empêche de lire dans mon esprit. Tu es faible.

Bientôt, ça sera la fin. Elle ne peut pas lutter dans son état contre une telle arme. Pourtant, elle est calme. « Aucun de vous ne passera ». Elle le leur avait dit. Mais personne ne l'écoute. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. On ne l'écoute que quand elle ment ou triche de toute façon. Il rejoindra les autres ou elle mourra en envoyant ce foutu Noé voir chez Dieu si elle y est. Elle le leur avait promis. A ce type, à ces akumas, à sa famille. Mais surtout à elle-même. La rousse sourit. Ce n'était pas terminé. Pas encore.

L'akuma tira et elle éclata de rire.

Wisely sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il voulait lui faire prendre conscience que résister était vain et elle... elle riait. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle aurait dû être en train de désespérer, pas de rire. En tout cas pas de rire d'un rire rempli d'espoir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pourtant, elle avait prit ce droit. Et elle l'avait fait sans se gêner. Sans honte et sans prévenir. Elle l'avait prit comme un enfant l'aurait fait. Elle riait au lieu de supplier qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Tout d'un coup, il sentit quelque chose. Cette fille n'était pas qu'une exorciste. Il avait quelque chose dans son aura... Elle était autre chose également. Mais quoi ? Quelle importance d'avoir la réponse à cette question, de toute façon, elle allait mourir.

- C'est toi la faible. Tu te bas pour des personnes qui t'ont abandonnée à ton sort.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est incapable de comprendre ce qu'est un sacrifice, rétorqua-elle en laissant échapper un rire encore plus fort mais ce coup-ci avec un peu de la douceur et de la pure folie des innocents dedans.

Sokaro avançait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Tout ça parce qu'une gamine l'avait supplié d'y aller. Avec ses yeux remplis de larmes, il n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de la consoler et de lui promettre d'aller chercher sa sœur. Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Cette petite gamine était au moins aussi manipulatrice que son géniteur. Soudain il l'entendit. Il entendit ce rire. Et il sût. Il sût que la puissance qu'il avait sentit venait d'elle. Il tourna et la vit. Elle dansait et un akuma lui tirait dessus. Sans prévenir, il chargea. A près tout, il n'allait pas se déplacer pour rien, autant qu'il joue aussi.

Wisely regarda le nouvel arrivant. Un maréchal. Il valait mieux qu'il se retire et qu'il aille faire son rapport au Prince malgré son échec. Sinon, il ne rentrerait jamais à la maison.

Red stoppa sa danse. L'akuma ne la prenait plus pour cible et le Noé était parti. Elle avait réussit. Aucun n'était passé. Elle tomba sur les restes des machines qu'elle avait détruites et ce fût le noir. Elle devint une tache rouge sur un amas de noir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Est-ce ça la mort ? La douleur, la fatigue puis plus rien. Si c'est ça, pourquoi en avoir peur ? On connait enfin la paix et la tranquillité. Elle se sent partir mais elle n'a pas peur. Elle aurait juste aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps. Mais elle ne regrette aucun de ses actes. À quoi bon le faire de toute façon ? Elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle devait quand elle le devait. Si elle est morte, elle a fini debout plus vivante que jamais. Elle ne le regrette pas, elle aurait craché sur toute autre mort. Si ça a vraiment été son heure, elle part le cœur lourd de ce qui aurait pût faire son futur mais léger de son passé. Si vraiment la mort est là, qu'elle se montre pour qu'elle l'invite à boire un chocolat avant de partir.

Elle n'avait pas peur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Mais...

Mais elle sentait qu'on cherchait à la retenir sur terre. Qu'on cherchait à la faire revenir. Elle avait le choix. Son choix. Continuer vers la lumière et la paix ou retourner d'où elle vient et où elle est. Puis ce fût la douleur. Elle savait que ceux qui essayaient de la retenir sur terre ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Pourtant, ils l'arrachaient à la douceur et à une agréable sensation de bien-être pour la faire revenir dans la douleur et la souffrance de la réalité. Pas un seul de ses muscles n'était épargné par le mal qui s'était répandu dans ses veines. Elle avait si mal. Une partie d'elle lui disait de lutter contre la douleur, de lutter et de retourner dans le néant. Mais une autre lui disait de s'accrocher à la douleur comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans les vagues déchainées du poison dans son corps. Elle lui disait de se battre pour vivre contre la mort. Elle lui disait de lutter. Mais laquelle choisir ? Elle avait si mal.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence. Elle la reconnue immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise qui s'était. Elle le savait déjà. « Tient bon, j'arrive ». Voilà ce qu'il lui dit. Et elle se promit de tenir bon. Pour lui. Parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Nous avons réussit à purger son sang du poison. Mais, c'est comme si son corps vivant au ralentit, fit le médecin déconcerté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- C'est son Innocence qui l'a ramenée, elle et tout ce qui était près d'elle. Son Innocence doit agir pour lui éviter trop de dommages, expliqua Komui. C'est la seule explication possible que je vois.

- On a dût la placer sous morphine en plus de la brancher à une machine pour soutenir son cœur. Dès qu'on a commencé à purger ses veines du poison, son pouls s'est affolé puis arrêté comme si elle était en proie à une douleur immense et mortelle.

Le scientifique réfléchissait. Au delà du problème que posait le poison, le corps de Katarina avait atteint sa limite. Rien que l'utilisation d'une telle puissance aurait dû lui être fatale mais... Mais durant son combat elle était devenue une transfigurée. Un maréchal en devenir. Elle n'avait donc pas eut à libérer son Innocence. Mais elle avait dû utiliser beaucoup d'énergie. Elle avait un grand besoin de se remettre de son combat. Mais il y avait autre chose. Dans la blouse du Chinois était un petit carnet appartenant à la rousse. Un cahier qui faisait penser à un journal de sorcière. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé quand il n'y avait qu'elle ? Une seule personne le savait et elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Ils devaient attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait s'en sortir. Il en était sûr. Pour une seule et bonne raison : elle aimait trop la vie pour mourir comme ça et maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le Grand Intendant.

- Elle a pleuré. Une unique larme. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui l'a fait réagir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il en était encore loin. Combien de temps était-il resté là-bas ? Il n'est savait rien. Mais, il l'avait senti mourir. Instinctivement, il lui avait demandée de tenir bon. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt. Pas maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de démons pour le séparer d'elle. Il fallait qu'il aille la voir et qu'il la supplie de lui pardonner. Il pouvait enfin lui appartenir, il n'allait pas laisser la mort se mettre entre lui et elle.

Il allait revenir la chercher en espérant qu'elle lui pardonne.

* * *

**Qui est ce mystérieux « Il » ? Moi je sais et je ne le dirais pas. Pour le prochain chapitre je vous promets des larmes.**

**A la revoyure. N'envoyez pas de tomates !**


	47. Chapitre 42 : Le retour de Kanda ou la m

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Me voilà de retour... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Ça c'est dit *sort une liste et raille quelque chose*. J'ai passé de bonne vacances où j'ai travaillé pour vous et voilà le résultat ^^.

Pour ceux qui crient à la haute trahison juste en lisant le titre, j'apprécierai beaucoup que vous lisiez le chapitre avant de me juger. Ne me lyncher pas avant d'avoir lu ce chapitre quoi. Ce serait gentil de votre part. Voilà.

J'ai remarqué à truc. Katarina a pris dix ans depuis l'introduction.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : Le retour de Kanda ou la mort de Katarina.**

Un bip régulier. Un bip qui indiquait à chaque fois qu'il résonnait que la jeune fille était encore vivante. Un bip qui retentissait à chaque battement de cœur. Kanda regardait celle qui avant avait toujours été là pour lui. Et lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin d'elle, il n'avait pas été là. Il avait fini pas rentrer à la Congrégation après un mois de voyage plus que pénible. Et ça en faisait deux qu'il la voyait allongée sur ce lit à l'infirmerie. Il la quittait juste quand il n'avait pas le choix de le faire. Il avait passé trois semaines à subir des interrogatoires et à venir dès que possible au chevet de la jeune fille. Les scientifiques lui avaient fait un nouveau Mugen (again, c'est qu'il les use vite ses sabres). Tout était presque comme avant le début de cette histoire de chasse au cœur précieux. Il ne manquait qu'une chose. Une présence qui réconforte et une joie de vivre qui est aussi présente que l'air que l'on respire. Il manque une fille qui met de la couleur dans les ténèbres les plus profondes avec ses cheveux de feu. Il manquait Red. Et il devait la perdre pour se rendre compte à quel point elle est importante pour lui. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Mais ni les médecins ni lui n'avaient le droit de la retenir éternellement. Il ne pouvait pas la priver du Paradis juste pour pouvoir la regarder être entre la vie et la mort à tout jamais. Il passa sa main dans les beaux cheveux rouges de la jeune fille. Une larme coula sur la joue du Japonais alors qu'il éteignit la machine qui maintenait Katarina à la vie. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres froides de la rousse et murmura en guise d'adieu le plus belle phrase du monde :

- Je t'aime.

Ça y est. Il l'avait tuée. Dès le premier jour, il lui avait dit qu'il allait finir par la tuer. Et il venait de le faire. Kanda pleura. Il pleura car il n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose. Il pleura car il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'un monde sans elle. Il pleura car il venait de couper le fil de sa vie. Il pleura car il se rappellerait toujours du moment où il avait quitté l'infirmerie après son arrivé. Ce moment où dans le noir des couloirs elle avait été la seule couleur présente. Il pleura car elle avait la joie qu'il avait perdu. Il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était allongé sur ce lit, loin du lieu où il avait grandit, dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle avait été là pour lui remonter le morale. Il pleura car pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il venait de tuer la personne qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

- Idem, fit un souffle rauque.

Le Japonais releva la tête. Et se tourna vers la rousse. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux mi-clos. Elle eut un sourire difficile et lui dit dans un murmure :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

La jeune fille lui tendit une main tremblante. Son geste pour la saisir n'était pas plus sûr. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler pour lui demander de se rapprocher, il s'assit sur le lit de la patiente.

- Kanda, murmura Red.

- Non, pas Kanda. Appelles-moi Yû.

- Embrasse-moi, Yû...

La rousse sourit et elle se mit à briller d'un feu intérieur aveuglant. Le brun eut un sourire timide comme s'il avait oublié comment faire. Leur visage se rapprocha et...

- Grande sœur ! Tu es réveillée ! ! Cria Alice en se jetant entre les deux adolescents qui n'avaient rien demandé, et encore moins une chaotique intervention maintenant.

La fillette éclata d'un rire innocent et sa sœur rejoignit cet éclat de joie. Kanda croisa le regard de Katarina et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Il était enfin chez lui. Il faillit même éclater de rire quand la vieille sorcière (alias l'Infirmière-Chef) mit tout le monde dehors sauf Red en maugréant un « aucun respect pour mon travail. Faut pas crier dans une infirmerie. On n'est pas au cirque. Laissez-la se reposer. Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge avec des patients pareils ». Bien entendu, dès l'annonce de son réveil, un Grand Intendant totalement cinglé et un Maréchal shooté à la gouache coururent rendre visite à la rousse (je parie que vous voulez voir la scène) et ils se parlèrent tous les trois. Ce qui donna à peut près ça :

- Katy, tu es enfin réveillée, pleura le Maréchal Tiedoll.

- Ne m'appelez pas Katy !

- Katarina j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi que je n'ai pas pût travailler, déclara Komui.

- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude ?

- Ma petite fille est sortie du coma, grâce à Dieu.

- Je ne suis pas votre fille !

- Le café de ma chère, précieuse, unique, parfaite, délicate, fragile, douce, fine, intelligente, aimable, agréable, polie, sensible, compréhensive Lenalee me semblait moins doux car je n'avais plus de ton café capable de dissoudre le plancher.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexée ou pas.

- Tous mes disciples sont comme mes enfants.

- Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas une de vos disciples.

- Cheshire se faisait les griffes sur mes affaires vu qu'il ne pouvait plus les faire sur tes rideaux.

- Tant mieux.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, tu es la petite-amie de Yû donc tu es ma fille.

- J-e n-e s-u-i-s p-a-s v-o-t-r-e f-i-l-l-e.

- Tu es sans cœur, pleura le Grand intendant

- Tant mieux.

- Ma pauvre petite, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, ça dois être le choc.

- Mes pensées n'ont jamais été aussi cohérentes.

- Katarina, je suis ton supérieur tu dois me respecter, fit Komui en pleurant.

- C'est beau de rêver.

- Je pense que parler peut te faire du bien, ma petite.

- Généralement on préconise le calme et le silence dans une infirmerie. Inutile de préciser que je ne suis pas petite.

- C'est moi qui te donne tes missions quand même.

- Vu la dernière tu peux les garder, ça ne me gène pas.

(Dans l'ordre : Tiedoll, Katarina, Komui, Katarina, Tiedoll, Katarina, Komui, Katarina, etc...)

Jamais l'Infirmière-Chef n'avait semblé aussi sympathique à Red que lorsqu'elle mit les deux hommes à la porte. Elle gratifia la jeune fille d'un regard maternel et protecteur avant de lui dire :

- Bon retour parmi nous, Red.

- Peut-on revenir sans partir ? Lui demanda la rousse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je peux le faire, je l'ai fait pendant des années alors je peux le faire.

- Red, il est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt pour vous, vous avez passé trois mois dans le coma, tenta vainement l'Infirmière-Chef dans une tentative de convaincre la rousse (je crois que convaincre une montagne de se déplacer serait plus facile).

- Justement, j'ai besoin de marcher ou je vais devenir folle.

La rousse mit ses pieds sur le sol et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle respira profondément et compta jusqu'à trois. Elle réussit à se mettre debout et tenta de faire un pas. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Hors de question de renoncer après un échec aussi minime. Il faut tenir bon et persévérer dans la vie. Elle essaya de se relever. Mais échoua. Pu***n ! Elle n'allait pas ses laisser em****er par ses propres jambes. Soudain, elle se sentit soulever par quelqu'un et être remise sur ses pieds.

- Je m'en occupe Infirmière-Chef, dès qu'elle est trop fatiguée je la fais se coucher, déclara Kanda.

Katarina leva vers le Japonais un regard reconnaissant. Il venait de lui éviter la honte de reconnaître une erreur. La vieille chouette sortit laissant les deux jeunes seul dans l'infirmerie sous la surveillance d'une infirmière car (je cite) « un garçon ne doit pas être seul avec une jeune fille innocente ». La rousse se montra une élève volontaire et impitoyable envers elle-même. Elle voulait remarcher rapidement et ça se voyait. Elle ne supportait pas l'échec et dans le cas présent, ça se voyait. À la fin de journée, elle était capable de faire quelques pas hésitants et Kanda dût la menacer pour qu'elle accepte de se recoucher. Il lui signala quand même qu'elle ne devait pas être déçue par ses résultats car elle s'était réveillée le matin même. Elle lui répondit :

- Seuls les imbéciles n'essayent pas de dépasser leurs limites, Yû.

Le japonais eut un sourire en coin. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, Red restait Red. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant comme amie, comme confidente et comme quelque chose de plus.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina soupira. Et expliqua à nouveau à sa sœur son erreur pour la sixième fois. Si comme son père et sa sœur, Alice avait des facilités dans tout ce qui touchait le domaine de la science, elle n'était vraiment pas douée en français et en anglais. Elle allait finir par copier cinquante fois « toujours a toujours un s », c'était son ainée qui le disait. Red n'osait pas dire à sa petite sœur qu'elle la fatiguait, elle ne voulait pas faire encore involontairement du mal à la petite. Mais la gamine lui pompait un peu l'air à toujours parler au lieu d'écouter ce qu'elle lui disait. Si seulement il existait un moyen pour la faire taire.

- Dis, Grande sœur, comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Pour savoir, répondit la fillette soudainement gênée.

- Déjà, on pense beaucoup à la personne. On a envi d'être avec elle juste pour la voir. On peut lui parler de tout sauf de ce que l'on ressent pour lui ou elle. Tu aimerais le ou la garder rien que pour toi. Et tu sais le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que quand on te demande si tu l'aimes tu le nies car tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte.

- C'est dur d'être amoureux. Une chance que je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi certaines personnes sont gauchères et pas d'autres ?

- ...

- Comment on fait les bébés ?

Red faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Pourquoi sa sœur avait-elle posé cette question ? La question où elle était bien trop jeune pour la vraie réponse et qui mettait l'adulte dans une situation embarrassante. Pourquoi les enfants étaient aussi curieux ? La rousse avait envie de se fracasser le crane contre le mur plutôt que de répondre à cette question.

-Les cigognes apportent les bébés chez les parents, répondit Katarina.

-Komui m'a dit que les bébés étaient dans les roses et les choux.

-Et il a raison, quand un papa et une maman s'aiment très fort, la cigogne apporte un bébé qu'elle met dans une rose si c'est une fille et un choux si c'est un garçon.

-Reever, lui, il m'a dit que c'était les abeilles et les fleurs.

-Certaines personnes sont gauchères car elles naissent comme ça. Maintenant, il tu veux la réponse scientifique exacte, il faut que tu demandes à Cash.

-J'y vais tout de suite Grande sœur.

* * *

**Oui, Red retrouve Kanda et non, elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge. Pourquoi ? Simple. Si un de vous veut que l'histoire finisse par « et ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants sans passer par la case traumatisante » qu'il lève la main ou se taise à jamais (de toute façon, je ne l'écouterais pas et n'en ferait qu'à ma tête).**

**Petite question : qui a cru que j'avais tué Red en lisant le titre du chapitre ?**

**Je vous ai tous eut ! ! Je ne suis pas (encore) assez folle pour tuer mon héroïne et l'annoncer dans le titre du chapitre. Car si je le fais, bah, ça gâche tout.**

**A la revoyure pour un nouveau chapitre ! !**


	48. Chapitre 43 : Le procès ou Voici ton pro

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : Le procès ou « Voici ton problème ».**

Katarina était bien pâle, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'avait pas l'un de ses éternels sourires qui soulagent son entourage, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était inquiète, mais elle s'en moquait. Une seule chose était importante : Kanda était jugé en ce moment pour ce qui s'était passé à la Branche Nord-Américaine. Et il risquait un procès en hérésie. Elle était là et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Celui qu'elle était presque sure d'aimer depuis qu'elle était enfant avait des ennuis mortels et elle pouvait rien faire. Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'occuper l'esprit en cherchant une solution à ce problème. Elle était là impuissante, à chercher une faille dans les règles de la Congrégation pour le sauver. Salopard de Luberier. Il était parti pendant qu'elle était dans le coma et il était revenu après son réveil lui pourrit la vie. Il n'existait pas de mots assez forts dans les sept langues qu'elle connaissait pour dire toute la colère et la haine qu'elle lui portait. Si seulement il était mort, elle pourrait aller danser sur sa tombe, mais même pas. Même le Comte Millénaire avait tenté de le tuer... et avait échoué. La vermine est vraiment difficile à éliminer. Elle devait peut-être se résigner à le faire elle-même. Non, hors de question qu'elle risque la prison à cause de lui.

Pour l'instant, elle devait trouver un moyen d'aider Kanda. Après elle se vengerait. Il fallait faire les priorités en premier, après seulement le plaisir. Mais le mieux serait de faire en sorte que Kanda ne « perde » pas la tête tout en ridiculisant Luberier. La jeune fille baissa la tête et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait trouvé la faille du règlement. Une chance que « Tout individu ne doit pas être soumis à un jugement quelque il soit sans qu'un tiers puisse le défendre ». Elle adorait les petits détails, c'était toujours les plus intéressants... et ceux qui ennuyaient (restons polis et ne disons pas le terme exact) le plus Luberier.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas...

Bien entendu, Red n'écouta pas l'homme et passa quand même. Les Corbeaux présents (deux malheureux, en fait) ne firent même pas un geste pour empêcher la douce, la délicate et la fragile adolescente de passer pour une simple raison : la jeune fille au visage d'ange avait envoyé deux autres de leurs collègues à l'infirmerie et était quand même passée (les Corbeaux sont bêtes, pas suicidaires, petit détail qui a de l'importance...). Sans oublier que Luberier savait que c'était mieux pour sa santé personnelle qu'elle puisse aller voir le Japonais sans problème, alors il avait fait donner des ordres (pas du tout intéressés, comme vous pouvez vous en douter).

La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la porte d'un cachot. Elle hésita un instant et entra. Sans un mot, elle referma la porte derrière elle, cassant le nez du garde qui la suivait et qui voulait la suivre. Elle soupira bruyamment et posa, en faisant le plus possible de bruit, sur la table son panier. Elle aimait être remarquée mine de rien et la manque de réaction pour l'homme qu'elle était venu visiter la fatiguait beaucoup, du moins officiellement. Officieusement, elle voulait juste qu'il la voit et remarque qu'elle s'était coiffée rien que pour lui.

- Tu vas te taire jusqu'à ton procès ou tu vas les laisser te tuer en silence ? Je sais que je suis plus tôt chiante, mais je n'ai pas envie de te voir mourir. Tu peux m'interrompre aussi pour que je n'aie pas à faire la conversation toute seule. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui peut t'aider. Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide, mais il fallait réfléchir avant de me dire que tu m'aimes. Maintenant, je te suivrai quoiqu'il puisse se passer et m'arriver.

- Red, je ne mérite pas ton aide.

- Si tu me sors une raison stupide comme argument de cette affirmation idiote, je me fâche.

- Tu es trop bien pour moi.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

- Même si je te le demande ?

- Tu peux même me supplier si tu veux, je ne changerais pas d'avis, fit la demoiselle en souriant d'un sourire apparemment heureux et sincère (quelle comédienne cette fille) et se tourna vers le Japonais.

- Je mérite d'être juger.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que l'un de tes amis est devenu un akuma ? Parce que tu es le fruit d'une expérience qui a mal tourné ? Parce que tu te sens responsable d'une tragédie ? Parce que tu n'arrives pas à te pardonner quelque chose ? Pourquoi, tu le mérites ?

- Red...

- Et moi, est-ce que je mérite de te perdre encore ? Est-ce que je mérite d'avoir encore l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur pour le piétiner ? Demanda la jeune fille en pleurant. J'aime être avec toi et rien ne peut changer ça. J'ai besoin de toi pour que mon monde tourne rond. J'en ai marre de porter les secrets de tout le monde et de devoir taire les miens. Tu es le seul qui les écoute. Alors c'est non, je ne te laisserais pas tomber pour tout l'or du monde. De toute façon je ferais quoi de tout l'or du monde quand ça sera mon tour d'être seule dans mes propres ténèbres ? Je ne veux pas être seule. Je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un a qui je tiens, alors que tu le veilles ou non, tu auras mon aide.

La rousse de retourna vers son panier, pour cacher les larmes dans ses yeux et commença à déballer ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Je t'ai amené une couverture, des sobas et deux ou trois petites choses. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Ah, je t'ai amené des carottes aussi, ça rend aimable, c'est ce que l'on dit. Mais je suis la preuve vivante que c'est faux. Nous nous reverrons à ton procès, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Reste.

La rousse regarda l'homme et il vit dans les yeux de Katarina qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Il avait envie de se jeter à ses pieds et à lui demander pardon pour tout, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il la regarda donc partir loin de lui et regagner le monde de la lumière.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

~ PDV Komui ~

Komui lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle s'en moquait. Kanda n'aurait pas le droit à la parole. Alors, sa seule chance était que quelqu'un parle pour lui. Komui lui avait signalé que ça allait énerver Luberier. Elle lui avait répondu que le fait qu'elle respire (je cite) « emmerdait profondément l'autre c** qu'elle faisait ch*** de toute façon de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables » alors, elle n'était plus à ça près. Le Grand Intendant avait quand même un peu peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle était capable de tout et il le savait parfaitement. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'en ferait pas trop même s'il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver Kanda. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent et une jeune fille entra sans y être invitée. Elle portait une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon de cuir et de bottes qui lui montaient aux genoux. Autour de sa taille fine, un ceinturon soutenant un fourreau contenant un poignard. Ses cheveux rouges étaient retenus en arrière par un bandeau. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement guerrière en elle. Et elle le savait parfaitement. Komui pouvait même dire qu'elle avait décidé de jouer avec ça pour annoncer directement la couleur.

- C'est moi qui défend Yû Kanda, dit-elle calment en posant une main sur son arme comme pour défier quiconque voudrait la contredire.

Le scientifique faillit soupirer et sourire. Elle allait faire sa Red. Ce procès allait se montrer plus amusant que prévu.

~ Fin PDV Komui ~

Katarina s'assit comme si elle n'était pas arrivée en retard et ne mettait pas quelques plans en l'air à cause de sa seule présence. Elle adorait embêter le monde. Surtout quand c'était pour sauver la tête d'un ami.

- J'ai quelques questions à poser à l'assemblée pour commencer. Déjà, pourquoi a-t-il été enfermé et non placé sous surveillance ? Ensuite, il avait de très bonnes raisons pour déserter son poste et je défie quiconque de prouver le contraire. Il y a aussi un autre problème, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un autre combattant sous prétexte qu'il dérange quelques personnes. Il ne faut pas oublier que vous accusez de trahison quelqu'un choisit par Dieu et que Notre Seigneur ne l'a pas puni. Donc nous pouvons en conclure qu'il ne L'a pas trahit. Tous ici, nous savons ce qui arrive aux traitres ayant une Innocence. Ils deviennent des rejetés. Or, Kanda n'est pas un rejeté. Par conséquence, vu que Dieu en personne le juge innocent du crime dont il est accusé, je demande à ce que les charges contre lui soient abandonnées et qu'il retrouve sa liberté.

Le silence accueillit les propos de la jeune fille. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle disait vrai. Et comment ne pas être sensible à un ange guerrier choisit par Dieu ? Comment ne pas être touché par la grâce d'une enfant qui semble aussi innocente qu'un agneau qui vient de naitre ? C'est impossible de l'ignorer surtout quand on sait qu'elle ne disait que la vérité. Surtout quand on croisait ses yeux... On avait du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans quand on les croisait. Ses yeux couleur lie-de-vin disaient tellement de chose. Ils avaient vu tellement de chose et c'étaient des yeux d'une personne qui avait fait toute sorte de guerres, qu'elles soient officielles, sentimentales ou physiques. Il y avait une profondeur envoutante dans ses yeux. Les croiser faisait que leur propriétaire lisait en nous comme dans un livre ouvert (Revenons à nos moutons, s'il vous plait).

- L'exorciste Yû Kanda doit quand même être jugé, signala Luberier.

Katarina sourit de son sourire que la plupart des gens la connaissant qualifiaient de « dents prêtes à mordre » (un sourire à la Cross quoi). Calmement, elle se dirigea vers l'homme. Une fois qu'elle fût en face de lui, elle lui colla son poing dans la figure. Ensuite elle se retourna vers le reste de l'assemblée en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ça fait du bien, dit-elle. Depuis le temps que ça me démange. Me voilà soulagée. Qui d'autre veut me contredire ?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- J'adore ma sœur, cria Alice en sautant à pied joints sur la banquette à côté de Katarina. Personne ne l'aime autant que moi ! C'est la mienne et je ne la prête pas. Même pas à toi, Kanda !

La charmante petite (ou l'adorable petit monstre d'après sa sœur) séparait les deux amoureux bien entendu et l'enfant « innocent » avait encore interrompu un tête-à-tête très romantique (pour changer). La fillette était allée saluer le Japonais pour le féliciter de l'abandon des poursuites contre lui et empêcher l'homme de pouvoir profiter de sa presque petite-amie non-officielle. Car la fillette se rappelait encore des larmes que ce type avait fait couler le long des joues de sa sœur. Red se félicita d'avoir interdit qu'on donne du café à sa cadette, Alice était bien assez excitée comme ça.

- Calme-toi Alice, lui ordonna son ainée.

- Si je veux je suis grande !

- De un, tu me dois respect et obéissance. De deux, tu as cinq ans alors tu m'obéis.

- J'ai eu six ans pendant que tu étais dans le coma.

- Ce qui me laisse neuf ans de plus que toi, alors tu obéis et tu te tais.

- Oui, Grande sœur, fit l'enfant avec un sourire à la Cross avant de s'en aller en courant (comme d'habitude).

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance encore ? Demanda Kanda lorsque la fillette fût partie.

- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux même pas le savoir, répondit Red.

- Elle serait capable de le dire à ton père dès qu'il sera de retour.

- Mon père, j'en fais mon affaire. Pour toi, voici ton problème, lui dit-elle en approchant ses lèvres de celles du Japonais.

C'est bien entendu à ce moment là qu'un certain chat planta ses griffes dans la jambe de Kanda qui donna à coup de boule dans le nez de Katarina qui saigna du nez et partit à l'infirmerie en insultant tous les chats de la planète ainsi que le fait que les hommes sont tous des chochottes.

* * *

**Voilà un problème de réglé. Pour la suite, je prépare... surprise ! ! ! **

**Question : qui a cru que j'allais les laisser tranquilles ? Ça serait trop facile dans ce cas là ^^. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Alice est là et elle veille sur la « pureté » de sa chère sœur.**


	49. Chapitre 44 : La Mère ou   tôt ou tard i

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude, et en italique ce qui est écrit.

Attention, dans ce chapitre, on voit le retour des Spoils.

Je ne rajoutais qu'un truc et c'est un spoil : KANDA EST VIVANT ET IL REVIENS ET JE LE SAVAIS, PRENDS ÇA DANS LA GUEULE ESPÈCE DE LAPIN CRÉTIN, TU AVAIS TORD (une tortue) !(non, c'est pas à Lavi que je parle mais à un ami, il se reconnaitra ^^). Il manque plus que le retour du Maréchal Cross et tu verras que j'avais raison (j'ai toujours raison d'ailleurs).

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 44 : La Mère ou « tôt ou tard il faut bien dire la vérité à quelqu'un ».**

Petit résumé de la situation : Johnny veut quitter la Congrégation, Chao Jî est guérit et veut la peau d'Allen, qui d'ailleurs est en fuite, Kanda est de retour, s'est fait engueuler par le calme Marie et s'est enfin déclaré à Red, Lenalee a encore pleuré, Link est mort, personne a le moral, et Katarina vient de sortir de son coma. Tout est pour le mieux quoi (je crois que c'est ironique). Telles étaient les pensées de notre rousse préférée.

Katarina soupira. Durant sa dernière mission, elle était devenue une transfigurée. Elle devait donc apprendre les limites de son Innocence et elle avait découvert un truc très intéressant. Un truc qui ferait une bonne surprise à ses adversaires si elle parvenait à bien l'utiliser. Elle pouvait choisir en quelle arme son Innocence pouvait changer. Elle pouvait lui faire prendre n'importe quelle forme. Après tous ces tests, Red était un peu fatiguée, mais avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle s'en remettrait. Cet entrainement intensif avait une autre raison. Depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, tout avait semblé aller plus vite. Kanda qui lui avouait ses sentiments, le procès... Elle regrettait presque sa petite et courte dépression, au moins, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle aimait Yû. Mais... Mais elle avait peur de lui dire qui elle était. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était si délicat. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la rejette. Elle avait peur qu'il n'accepte pas. Comment lui dire ce qu'elle était ? Elle pouvait toujours tenter : « Salut ! Alors, ton entrainement se passe bien ? Et au fait, je suis une sorcière. On va manger ? ». Non, vraiment. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour dire la vérité. Et là, c'était encore plus dur car elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas un rejet venant de lui. Il fallait qu'elle demande conseil à quelqu'un. Elle pourrait toujours aller la voir. Mais il fallait au moins qu'elle prévienne Komui. Pas de problème de ce côté là. Elle lui fera parvenir une note. Elle prit une feuille et se mit à griffonner un mot.

« _Partie voir ailleurs. Joignable en cas __**D'EXTRÊME **__urgence __**SEULEMENT**__. Reviens dans une semaine maximum. Trouves-moi une excuse ou pas, je m'en moque._ »

Pas besoin de signer, il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner de qui était le message. Elle déposa le papier sur le bordel, excuse, le bureau de Komui. Et elle alla dans sa chambre préparer son sac. Elle prit des tenues de rechange, du chocolat et son grimoire. Le reste elle l'aurait sur place donc ce n'est pas la peine de s'en encombrer. Elle utilisa son Innocence pour aller sur le continent, elle répéta cette action plusieurs fois pour que personne de puisse la suivre. Puis elle rejoignit sa destination.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Komui était devant Luberier. Luberier fusillait du regard Komui. Komui restait droit et silencieux. Luberier faisait un scandale. Komui avait la classe. Luberier passait pour le c** qu'il était. Et tout ça pour une seule raison. Katarina avait prit une semaine de congé sans demander la permission (chose qu'elle fait jamais d'ailleurs, c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi demander permission quand il était plus simple de demander pardon (ce que Red ne fera pas bien entendu) ? Il ne faut pas se compliquer la vie inutilement).

- C'est inadmissible. Elle me ridiculise devant toute une assemblée et en plus elle part ? ! Cette fille est totalement irresponsable ! Il faut prévoir des sanctions sévères pour son cas ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi...

- D'être une adolescente avec un lourd bagage émotif ? Katarina a seulement quinze ans et elle porte le lourd fardeau d'être un exorciste doublée d'un futur Maréchal. On attend beaucoup d'elle et on lui laisse peu de marge de manœuvre. Elle ne connait pas d'autre vie que celle d'un élu de Dieu. Alors si elle veut se reposer pendant un court instant après huit années de bons et loyaux services, laissez-la tranquille. De toute façon, elle est surement chez sa famille ou à un endroit important pour elle.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de perdre un autre apôtre !

- Et elle ne laissera pas les Noé lui faire du mal. Elle n'est pas sotte. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle le sait toujours même si elle dit le contraire ou qu'elle en a pas l'air. Elle a sans doute besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qui lui est arrivé en moins d'un an. Si vous la ramener de force ici avant le temps qu'elle a prévu à son absence, elle ne se battra plus. Elle n'est pas assez idiote pour trahir Dieu, mais elle est assez rancunière pour refuser de suivre vos ordres. Et c'est ce qu'elle fera pour deux simples raisons : elle ne vous aime pas et elle est à l'âge où l'on refuse d'obéir à quelqu'un que l'on méprise sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. Ce n'est pas une fillette facile à effrayer, et elle ne l'a jamais été, mais c'est une adolescente têtue et intelligente. Par conséquence, sa vengeance peut être terrible. Il faut mieux la laisser agir et c'est une femme de parole, elle reviendra.

- Elle n'avait pas la permission de partir !

- Et elle ne l'aurait pas eu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre pour la bêtise d'un seul exorciste. C'est pour cela qu'il faut faire preuve de plus de fermeté avec ceux que nous avons !

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous ne pouvons pas demander à des humains d'être autre chose que leur nature même. Les exorcistes sont confrontés à la mort jusqu'à leur fin, ils ont besoin d'avoir bon moral ou sinon il y aura d'autres « Suman Dark ».

- Tous les exorcistes ne sont pas des traitres.

- Mais tous sont fatigués par cette guerre. Katarina fait parti de ceux qui ont besoin de revoir pourquoi ils se battent. Si elle a besoin de le savoir une fois tous les huit ans, je peux bien lui accorder une semaine.

- Et si elle ne revient pas ? Si elle fugue ?

- Elle ne le fera pas. Elle est comme une mère pour sa sœur et elle le sait. Elle n'abandonnera jamais Alice. C'est ça que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre au sujet de sa famille, ils peuvent se montrer incroyablement égoïstes mais pour eux, la famille c'est sacrée et on n'y touche pas.

La discutions s'éternisait. Elle lui rappelait celle qu'il aurait dû avoir avec Katarina à propos du carnet qu'elle avait sur elle quand elle s'était retrouvée dans le coma. Carnet qu'il avait rangé dans la chambre de la jeune fille sans le dire à personne. Luberier n'en savait rien, les seuls au courant étant l'Infirmière-Chef et le Grand Intendant qui ne risquaient pas de le lui dire. L'inspecteur général n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il y avait de grandes chances de Red soit une sorcière.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina marchait. Elle aimait bien cette petite campagne tranquille sans histoire. Lorsque son père était devenu exorciste, elle aurait pût venir vivre ici. Sa vi aurait été si différente, mais on ne pouvait pas changer ce qui avait déjà été fait. Elle avait des questions et c'était ici qu'elle aurait des réponses. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Savoir combien de personnes savaient pour sa mère. Alors, elle était venue ici. Elle était venue voir quelqu'un qui saurait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Le printemps était encore frais et agréable même si l'été approchait à grands pas. À l'entrée du jardin la jeune fille hésita. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était venue ici. Et si la vieille doutait de qui était la rousse, cette dernière pouvait rentrer directement sans avoir une seule lumière pour s'éclairer dans les ténèbres des secrets de sa famille.

L'homme jardinait. Une rouquine était devant le portillon. Elle portait une jupe rouge et un chemisier blanc. Un vieux sac de voyage était posé près d'elle et un golem noir et argent volait à ses côtés. Elle rentra et il la reconnu. Il cria son nom en la prenant dans ses bras et l'étouffant de moitié. Lorsqu'il la lâcha il courut vers sa maison prévenir celle qui s'occupait de lui de l'arrivée de la voyageuse. La rousse sourit. Il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas. C'était bon de le savoir.

Elle traversa le jardin familier. Elle avait l'impression de rentrer chez elle même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas prévenu alors elle ne savait pas comment elle allait être accueillit. Mais connaissant la vieille, elle ne serait pas mise à la porte. C'est déjà ça vu qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Elle regarda la porte en train de s'ouvrit. « La Mère » était sur le seuil et lui fit signe de rentrer.

- Ça faisait si longtemps Katarina. Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé du temps pour venir voir la vieille femme que je suis.

- C'est normal, tu es la Mère, celle que l'on va voir quand on a besoin d'aide ou de réponses. Mais en plus tu fais parti de ma famille.

- C'est vrai que je suis un vieux sponsor de ton père. Mais tout ça attendra le soir que tu te sois reposée et ais mangé. Rentres ou Ba-Ba va nous faire une crise.

- Mais...

- Ma fille écoute-moi. Je suis ton ainée, je sais ce qui est bon. Tu es fatiguée, tu dois restaurer tes forces avant de pouvoir faire la conversation sur les raisons de ta venue.

- C'est important...

- Ce ne l'est pas plus que toi. Monte tes affaires en haut, passe-toi un peu d'eau sur le visage et descend pour manger avec nous.

- Tu es une vraie mère avec les autres.

- D'où le nom que l'on me donne.

Katarina secouait la tête. Elle ne gagnera pas sur ce terrain. C'était une bataille vaine. Mais plus tard, elle lui raconterait tout et lui poserait toutes les questions qu'elle avait envie. Et la Mère lui répondrait.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red souriait. Elle était bien ici. Bien entendu, elle avait dû arrêter la Mère avec un « je suis encore mineure » quand cette dernière avait voulu lui servir un verre de vin plein à ras-bord. Elle aimait être ici. C'était si tranquille, si paisible et si calme. Elle était bien. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas besoin de chercher des akumas alors qu'elle était hors de la Congrégation. Elle pouvait être elle-même sans honte des ses propres faiblesses. Elle sourit sans se soucier de ce que ce sourire pouvait bien dire. De toute façon, personne ne lui voulait du mal ici. Elle était à l'abri. Personne ne voulait du mal à la vieille dame, sans famille avec qui elle partagerait un lien de sang, qui vivait ici alors personne allait attaquer.

Lorsque le repas fût finit, la table débarrassée, la vaisselle lavée et Ba-Ba endormit, la vieille prit la parole.

- Alors, que veux-tu me dire, Katarina ?

- Tôt ou tard il faut bien dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Je crois que c'est à mon tour de raconter la vérité.

- Pourquoi à moi et pas à une autre personne ?

- Car tu es la seule à savoir... à savoir pourquoi moi ? Tu es la seule à savoir toute l'histoire de mon père depuis la mort de ma mère. Tu es la seule à savoir toute mon histoire. Tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider à comprendre ce que je sens grandir en moi. J'ai besoin d'aide et je sais que la meilleur aide vient toujours de la famille... Même si comme la mienne elle est faite de bric-à-braque et est en miette.


	50. Chapitre 45 : Héritage noir ou double fa

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : Héritage noir ou double fardeau.**

Kanda était furieux. Oui, Katarina était une grande fille. Oui, Katarina aimait garder ses secrets pour elle. Oui, Katarina aimait agir seule. Oui, elle avait sans doute besoin de vacances. Oui, elle n'avait peut-être pas envie d'emmener sa sœur avec elle. Oui, elle était fatiguée. Oui, il était mal placé pour se plaindre. Il savait tout ça. Mais la rouquine aurait pût le prévenir quand même. Il était son petit-ami, enfin sans doute, la rousse n'avait jamais été précise sur ce point là. En tout cas, elle ne s'était jamais engagée clairement. Il avait remarqué qu'elle hésitait à s'engager alors, il ne lui avait pas demandée de le faire. Mais bon, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait alors, elle aurait pût le prévenir. La colère du jeune japonais était injustifiée et il le savait. Red était libre et essayer de lui imposer des règles revenait à étouffer ce feu qu'elle avait en elle et qui la rendait si spéciale. Mais elle pouvait prévenir avant de disparaître quand même. Il avait besoin d'elle. Surtout que la situation actuelle rendait le vieux peintre cinglé intenable. Bien entendu le Français cherchait le réconfort au près de ses enfants et voulait les protéger en ces temps si troublés. Si Katarina était là, elle soutiendrait le Japonais dans cette épreuve de patience, mais elle n'était pas là. La rousse savait toujours quand et comment agir. Une qualité que le brun n'avait pas.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina se servit un verre de vin. Elle en avait besoin. Les seules fois où elle avait bu de l'alcool ici c'était du cidre. Et encore c'était une fois tous les trente-six du mois. Mais là, elle en avait besoin. Allez, cul-sec le verre. Son père lui aurait tout fait comme surprise. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme quand elle était petite et qu'il lui offrait une poupée ? Non, il fallait qu'il lui offre des ennuis. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça. La jeune fille regarda le verre plein devant elle... avant de boire toute la bouteille d'un coup. Avec un peu de chance elle ne n'aurait pas hérité de la tolérance à l'alcool de son père et comme elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, elle serait ivre. Perdu. Elle avait toujours l'esprit aussi clair. Fait ch**r. Elle but son verre cul-sec. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Et elle en avait marre de toucher du bois. Oui, elle n'est jamais contente et elle emmerde tout ceux que ça gène, br***l.

- Il y a encore un truc que je dois savoir. Je ne sais pas moi... que par exemple j'ai suffisamment de demi-frère et demi-sœur pour remplir un orphelinat par exemple ? Juste pour savoir combien de bouteille je vais boire avant la fin de la soirée. Oui, j'ignorais que mon père pratiquait la magie noire donc qu'il est possible que j'en sois capable aussi. À croire que je n'ai pas assez d'ennuis comme ça. Entre un con***d de première catégorie qui me prend pour un confident, un ami-Noé et exorciste, un ami-disparu, une connaissance qui veut tuer un de nos frère et un ami-qui-es-sans-doute-plus-que-ça-mais-avec-qui-je-n'ose-pas-m'engager, je n'ai rien à faire, bien entendu.

- Tu es fatiguée, tu dois vouloir te reposer, tenta la Mère pour calmer la jeune fille.

- Ce que je veux c'est que dès que je pose une question sur mon père je n'ai pas une montagne de problème qui me tombe dessus à vitesse grand V. J'en peux plus. Je voudrais être une exorciste normale si je ne peux pas avoir une vie comme les autres filles, j'aimerais être au moins une exorciste normale, de base. Mais c'est sans doute trop demandé à celui qui est en train de se taper le cul au plafond tout là-haut.

La rousse s'assit. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle en avait plus que marre que sa vie ne soit jamais simple. Quelque part il devait y avoir un sadique qui s'acharnait sur elle (c'est moi ! !). Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais elle avait dût faire un truc grave pour mériter ça (même pas, en fait je m'ennuyais).

- Ton père m'a laissé quelque chose pour toi la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici. Il devait venir le récupérer pour te le donner quand tu auras quinze ans mais comme il n'est pas venu le reprendre, je te le donne directement, déclara la Mère.

- Merci, répondit machinalement Red. Inutile de te demande ce que c'est car tu ne le sais pas je présume.

- Et tu te trompes, je sais ce que c'est. Et je sais que ça va t'énerver. Alors avant que tu ne le déballes je veux que tu me promettes de ne rien casser et de ne pas boire une autre bouteille.

- Je m'attends au pire.

- Disons que tu as déjà vu ça, corrigea la vieille femme.

- Super, ironisa Katarina sur un ton montrant son d'enthousiasme débordant (autant que pour se faire marcher dessus par un hippopotame dansant du classique en tutu rose ou pisser dessus par un éléphant violet à pois jaune évadé du laboratoire de Komui).

La Mère donna à la jeune fille un paquet en papier rectangulaire. La rousse savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Et elle mourrait d'envie de se fracasser le crane contre un mur, là tout de suite. Elle retira quand même l'emballage. Et regardait le livre devant elle. Sa main frôla de grimoire. C'était son deuxième. Mais contrairement au premier, c'était un ouvrage de magie noire. Les deux pôles de la magie coulaient dans ses veines. Deux choses opposées et liées en elle. Deux qui ne faisait qu'un. Elle. Plus que jamais, elle aurait aimé être une fille « normale » sans histoire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était une sorcière. Et les deux magies coulaient dans ses veines. Pourtant elle avait foncé tête baissée pour prendre l'héritage de sa mère. Mais elle hésitait pour celui de son père. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait plus de points en commun avec son père qu'avec sa mère.

- Je vais aller me coucher, fit la rousse. Bonne nuit « Mère ».

- Repose-toi bien Katarina.

La rouquine monta dans la pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée. Elle referma la porte et une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire pourtant, en surface elle se rebellait contre cette idée car elle était blessée dans son orgueil pour une simple et bonne raison. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie empruntait une route qu'un autre avait tracé pour elle. Et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait se sentir impuissante comme ça. Elle détestait avoir l'impression que tout avait été décidé pour elle. Qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour choisir son destin. Elle avait quinze ans et elle avait affronté plus d'épreuves que la plupart des gens de son âge. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas choisit sa vie mais qu'on la lui avait imposé même si elle n'avait rien pût faire pour certaines choses. Elle avait le droit de choisir ce qu'elle voulait être à la fin. Un liquide salé atteignit ses lèvres. Voilà qu'elle craquait. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais, elle en était réduite à pleurer en cachette. Katarina sécha ses larmes. Et comme elle n'arrivait à se calmer, elle se mit une claque pour qu'elle ait une bonne raison pour renifler, vraiment sur ce coup-là, non seulement elle n'assurait pas mais en plus elle s'énervait toute seule. Parfois elle en tenait une couche, et pas une mince. Personne n'aurait pût prévoir tous les choix qu'elle avait fait par elle-même. Rien que sa présence ici en était la preuve. Elle inspira. Et sortit de son sac le grimoire de sa mère qu'elle posa à côté de celui de son père. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait déjà vu ça. Et elle portait encore la marque de la dernière fois. Elle ouvrit le livre de son paternel. Pour la deuxième fois elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser... mais ce fût encore pire. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle en était paralysée sur le sol en position fœtal. Un vent de feu s'introduisit partout sur la peau de ses bras. Elle découvrit par la douleur des zones d'elle-même dont elle n'avait même pas connaissance.

« Par ces brûlures impures... reçois notre noire savoir-faire... notre sens intuitif... Par ces brûlures impies... tu es la première de cette lignée à être née sorcière noire »

Le monde était flou. Une image pourtant frappa Katarina. Celle des grimoires qui devenaient un à la couverture grise. Puis ce fût le noir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Son crane allait exploser. Malgré sa nausée, elle se redressa lentement. Elle avait mal partout. C'était encore pire que la première fois. Pour éviter de rendre le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, elle prit le grimoire. Elle constata au fil des pages que les deux livres s'étaient fondu en un seul. Red posa l'ouvrage à côté d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait prévoir dans quelle m***e elle s'était encore fourrée pour changer.

Soudain, Soliloque se mit à sonner. L'exorciste reconnu cette sonnerie. Elle n'avait jamais la paix. Elle voulut se relever en tirant sur un rideau qui était en fait un vêtement blanc. En grommelant elle prit appui sur une chaise et se releva. Ensuite, elle brancha son golem au téléphone de sa chambre. Elle décrocha le combiné. Elle n'était même pas partie deux jours et Komui l'appelait déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu celui-là.

- Si c'est pour un Komulin, ce n'est même pas la peine je suis encore en congé, fit-elle en guise de salutation. J'espère que c'est important.

- Il faut que tu rentres Katarina, répondit le Chinois d'un ton grave.

-J e me disais bien que tu n'appelais pas pour me demander la météo, soupira la rousse en regardant dehors et constatant au soleil qu'il était midi passé. Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Moi rien. Mais je te dirais ce qui se passe lorsque tu seras au Quartier Général.

- Komui, c'est Kanda ou Lenalee ? On a des nouvelles de Lavi ou d'Allen ? Ma sœur a fait une mauvaise chute ? Tiedoll n'a plus un complexe par rapport à ses élèves ? La « Maison » est encore attaquée ? Demanda la jeune fille inquiète. C'est la fin du monde ? Il n'y a plus de chocolat ?

- Rentres et je te raconterais la situation.

- Je serais là dans une ou deux heures.

Red regarda la tunique et d'un coup elle sût. Kanda portait la même quand il était enfermé. Alors... Alors Allen était venu ici. Merde. Elle ne pouvait se défiler par rapport à Komui maintenant qu'elle s'était engagée mais... Le blandinet était venu ici. Il avait donc eut besoin d'un abri. Situation problématique. Si elle ne rentrait pas, Luberier devinerait qu'elle avait trouvé une piste par rapport à Allen et Balais-dans-le-cul allait encore mettre la merde. Elle devait rentrer. Après elle irait voir Komui et lui expliquerait la situation. Elle finira par convaincre le Chinois de la couvrir et elle ira retrouver l'Anglais pour le sortir de la merde dans laquelle il s'était fourré. Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie elle pouvait faire trois pas sans avoir les pires ennuis imaginables ? C'est sans doute trop demander au type là-haut à qui elle avait dû faire quelque chose.

- J'aurais quelque chose à te demander, dit-elle.

- Et moi quelques questions sans réponses.

Red soupira. Sa pause dans cette foutue guerre était vraiment foutue maintenant. Elle ne pouvait même pas envisager de rester alors que quelque chose était arrivée. Elle se félicita de n'avoir pas défait son sac et de n'avoir plus qu'à y mettre son grimoire. Une fois prête, elle fit ses adieux et repartit à la Congrégation. Elle se téléporta dans sa chambre et y laissa son sac avant d'aller voir Komui. Ce dernier l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, il parla mortellement sérieux. Pourtant, Katarina regarda le vêtement. Elle avait déjà vu un truc comme ça. Mais elle ne savait plus où.

- Tu es la première à qui je le dis.

- Je peux tout entendre, Komui, le rassura-t-elle en lui prenant la main dans un geste de réconfort avec amitié innocente.

- Tu es convoquée pour un conseil disciplinaire.

Katarina ne dis rien. Elle ne ressentait rien à cette nouvelle. Comme si elle était une étrangère et que se n'était pas elle qui était concernée. À vrai dire, elle s'en moquait totalement. On aurait pût lui annoncer que les coccinelles étaient rouges et noires, on aurait eu autant de résultat.

- C'est vraiment obligé que j'y aille ?

- Oui.

- Super (c'est qu'elle est enthousiasme Red ^^). C'est sûr, tu ne peux pas le dire aux autres comme ça. J'espère que tu as une bonne idée pour leur présenter la chose car tout le monde n'est pas pareil que moi et ne relativise pas ce genre de chose.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ^^.**

**A plus pour la suite ^^.**


	51. Chapitre 46 : Secret ou comment peuxtu m

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Il ne faut pas oublier que cette histoire est avant tout une histoire d'amour, alors voilà un petit chapitre pour le rappeler à tout ceux qui l'avait oublié (et surtout moi en fait ^^). Alors un peu romance, ça ne pas faire de mal dans ce monde de brutes.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : Secret ou « comment peux-tu mentir à tout le monde, même à toi-même ? ».**

Katarina cuisinait. Il était cinq heures du matin mais elle cuisinait. Elle avait passé la dernière semaine à s'occuper des autres, à les écouter et à leur tendre des mouchoirs. Maintenant, elle cherchait à se vider la tête. Elle était une peste mais au moins elle était là pour ses amis. En cet instant, il n'y avait personne pour elle. Personne ne lui avait demandé comment elle allait. Pourquoi faire cet effort quand on voit que c'est elle qui gère la crise et qu'elle a le mot qu'il faut quand il faut ? Ce serait un gâchis d'énergie. Il valait mieux s'occuper de ceux qui allaient mal.

- Tu veux nourrir la Congrégation pendant trois mois en travaillant une nuit entière ?

- Où vas-tu chercher ça, Yû ? Je fais juste quelques gâteaux car je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Dit-elle en cherchant une place où mettre son saladier sans que ce soit le sol.

- D'accord, je n'ai pas réussit à contrôler mon envie de m'occuper.

- Toute une nuit.

La rousse soupira. Il la surveillait ou pas ? Comment faisait-il pour tout le temps savoir quand elle faisait un truc pas bien pour elle-même ? Il avait peut-être un détecteur dans la caboche. Dans le fond, elle aimait avoir quelqu'un qui pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais en surface, ça la gênait un peu car elle avait ses secrets et elle ne voulait pas qu'il les sache.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Nos chambres sont côte-à-côte. Je sais quand tu passes une nuit ailleurs. Et je sais même pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

- Et pourquoi je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ?

- Lorsque tu es malheureuse, tant que tu as une raison de bouger, tu avances. Et si ce n'est pas pour toi c'est pour les autres. Jamais tu ne te laisseras dépendre complètement de quelqu'un. C'est quelque chose dont l'idée même est insupportable. C'est pour ça que tu refuses d'être un poids pour les autres. Alors tu caches tes faiblesses derrière ta force ou, comme aujourd'hui, derrière de l'hyperactivité.

- Au risque de me répéter, comment sais-tu ça ?

- Moi aussi je cache ce que je ressens. Mais moi, c'est derrière de l'indifférence et un sale caractère. Je pense que c'est une des choses qui me plait le plus chez toi. La vie t'a autant abimée que moi, même si c'est d'une façon différente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je n'ai juste pas sommeil, déclara Katarina en souriant.

- J'aime lorsque tu fais ce sourire car j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à me rendre compte que c'est un masque. Je sais que cette nuit, tu ne peux pas aller bien. Je le sais et je sais ce que tu veux réellement oublier en cuisinant comme une dingue.

Kanda l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Red y enfouit sa tête, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle était bien auprès de cet homme à qui elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour être comprise et qui n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle entende ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle était en sécurité et rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais...

- Tu veux en parler ?

- … Non.

« La seule personne à qui j'en ai parlé c'est Lavi ». Comment lui dire ça sans lui faire du mal ? C'était impossible. Comment lui dire que même si ça faisait un an tout juste que son maitre était mort, elle ne voulait toujours pas lui en parler mais qu'elle avait ouvert son cœur à un autre garçon sans hésiter. Comment lui dire que c'est pour ça qu'elle hésitait à s'engager avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait lui dire tout ça. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas avec lui et qu'elle avait avec Lavi. Et c'est à cette idée qu'elle éclata en sanglot.

- Yeegar n'aurait jamais voulut que tu pleures pour lui. Mais toi, tu en a besoin. Et je suis là pour toi.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Mais elle pouvait le lui cacher, elle venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Le Japonais la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si elle avait passé la nuit à cuisiner, c'était pour oublier que ça faisait exactement un an aujourd'hui que le premier acte avait commencé. Mais pas pour savoir qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces chanceuses qui n'avaient aucun secret pour celui qui était à leur côté. Elle n'avait pas cette chance car elle avait des blessures qui n'étaient pas encore guéries et des doutes qui l'empêchaient d'être totalement franche avec cette personne si chère à son cœur.

- Je suis un être abject. Si tu savais à quel point Yû. Je pourrais te faire si mal en une phrase.

- Alors dis-la. Dis la et tu verras que je continuerai à rester à tes côtés comme tu as toujours été aux miens. Prends ton temps pour me donner ta réponse et si tu ne veux pas t'engager envers moi, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pourrais pas détester une femme qui m'aime malgré ce que je suis, malgré je que j'ai fait mais surtout malgré ce que je lui ai fait.

- Je... je... tenta de dire la rousse alors que les mots étaient avalés par ses sanglots.

Si elle aimait tant le Japonais c'était sans doute parce que la vie les avait autant abimés l'un que l'autre. Et que tous les deux préfèreraient mourir plutôt que de le montrer à leur entourage. Mais il y a des choses qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer lui dire.

- Je ne te mérite pas.

- Katarina, c'est moi qui t'ai fait le plus de mal. Et c'est toi qui me supplie de te pardonner. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui devrais ne pas te regarder dans les yeux.

« Si seulement je n'avait pas l'impression de t'avoir trompé. Yû, si seulement tu savais. Mais jamais je pourrais te le dire. Jamais. »

- Allez, va te coucher, Red.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La rousse regardait dehors. Il faisait beau, un temps agréable pour une promenade. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Elle était bien ici, du moins, elle le croyait. Personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Même Kanda, l'une des personnes la connaissant le mieux au monde, avait mal interprété son malaise et sa peine. Il ignorait que si la jeune fille ne voulait pas s'engager avec lui c'est parce qu'elle se reprochait une chose qu'elle avait dite à Lavi il y avait des mois de là. Non, il croyait qu'elle avait juste peur de perdre encore une personne à qui elle était très attachée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache la réalité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne qu'elle ait pût se confier à un autre que lui. Mais surtout qu'elle s'était laissé aller avec un autre. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne le voulait pas pour une seule et mauvaise raison. Elle n'assumait pas ce qui c'était passé entre Lavi et elle en Chine. Mais en réalité, elle n'assumait pas que si le Bookman junior était là, c'était lui qu'elle irait voir pour essayer d'avoir des renseignements sur la magie. Non, il y a des sujets qu'elle ne pouvait pas aborder avec Kanda car il risquerait de la repousser. Et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle préférait encore mourir que de le perdre encore. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec si peu de blessures au cœur une seconde fois. Son âme était encore meurtrie de la dernière fois où elle avait cru l'avoir perdu à jamais. Il lui était revenu comme par miracle et elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

« Comment peux-tu mentir à tout le monde, même à toi-même ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème. Pour une fois dans ta vie poses-toi la bonne question, celle dont tu connais la réponse, ma vieille. Tu es une grande fille, alors arrêtes ces justifications plus débiles les unes que les autres. » Pensa-t-elle. « En réalité, ce qui te gène c'est que tu veux croire en l'illusion que Kanda peut te comprendre sans que tu ais à parler alors que tu sais que c'est faux. Il n'est pas devin, il ne peut pas tout savoir même si tu aimerais, ça te simplifiait la vie. Vois les choses en face, il y a des trucs pour lesquels tu dois utiliser tes cordes vocales même avec une personne qui n'a pas besoin de dessin pour te comprendre. Et si tu as peur de t'engager c'est parce qu'au fond de toi tu t'es rendue compte que tu te sentais bien avec un autre garçon et c'est l'unique chose qui t'empêche de lui dire oui. »

Katarina fût prise d'un fou rire silencieux. Sa conscience venait de lui passer un savon bien mérité. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle était d'accord avec cette petite voix. Elle en connaissait un que ça pourrait énerver car lui, il échouait à la rendre sage. C'était bête que la seule personne qu'elle écoute vraiment soit elle-même.

Le problème n'était pas qu'elle n'osait pas dire un truc à Kanda, c'est qu'il y avait plusieurs choses qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire. Elle voyait la scène d'ici : « Salut, moi je suis une sorcière, Allen en le fils de Luberier et la seule personne à qui j'ai pu parler de mon maître depuis sa mort c'est Lavi. Et toi, ça va ? » Pas de doute, ça passerait comme une lettre à la poste. La rousse n'avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire à ce sujet. C'était sûr, il ne risquait pas de la laisser tomber et d'être vexer ou de lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Non, il comprendrait tout de suite pourquoi elle avait attendu longtemps avant de lui en parler. Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait pas être simple ? Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle avait dû le mériter. N'empêche, si sa vie pouvait être un poil plus simple, elle ne raterait plus une messe. Quoi ? Ça ne coutait rien d'essayer un peu de chantage, même avec celui d'en haut. On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait marcher.

Si Katarina savait à quel point cette prière allait être loin d'être exaucer, jamais elle n'aurait jamais essayé car comme elle le dit si bien : « ça ne sert à rien d'engueuler quelqu'un qui peut t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs car il aura toujours le dernier mot. Il vaut mieux le faire tourner bourrique. »


	52. Chapitre 47 :  Y a plus de chocolat à di

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Dans ce chapitre, Katarina va faire un choix qui va changer beaucoup de chose, moi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : « Y a plus de chocolat » (à dire sur le même ton de Jack Sparrow) ou quand Katarina décide de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.**

L'ennui. C'est un gros problème lorsque vous êtes bloqué quelque part et que vous avez envie de partir. L'ennui est vraiment le pire ennemi de Red. Et il venait rendre visite à la jeune fille toujours au même moment. Si on prenait l'instant présent par exemple, on constaterait que notre chère rouquine s'ennuyait. C'était vrai que c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir envie de dormir alors que des abrutis débattaient pour savoir comment la punir pour avoir frappé un supérieur. Que celui qui n'avait jamais eut envie de faire de même avec Luberier lui jette la première pierre. C'était humain de vouloir refaire le portrait à Monsieur Balais-dans-le-cul. Katarina bailla. Normalement elle l'aurait fait de manière discrète, mais elle était à son premier conseil disciplinaire alors autant profiter de l'évènement. Après tout, il avait fallut sept ans à ses supérieurs pour craquer et de vouloir lui montrer qui était le chef. Elle était impressionnée, à leur place elle aurait craqué un peu plus vite. Si, si elle était impressionnée par tous ces idiots... autant que par une salle vide (oui, en réalité elle en a rien à faire, je confirme (certaines choses ne changeront jamais ^^)). Elle bailla à nouveau.

- On vous ennuie, peut-être ? Demanda un homme.

- Oui, répondit la rousse.

- C'est de vous que nous parlons.

- Sans blague, je croyais assister à une réunion sur la culture des haricots au Pérou, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Vous vous croyez drôle ?

- Non, je ne le crois pas. Je sais que je le suis.

- Espèce de … commença un des abrutis.

- ... Peste ? Pétasse ? Grognasse ? Salope ? Emmerdeuse ? Chieuse ? Rouquine ? Péripatéticienne ? Il ne faut pas être timide dans la vie et ne pas hésiter à couvrir les gens d'éloges, se moqua Red. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais vous n'avez pas encore une idée de punissions qui pourrait me convenir ?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- C'est une blague ?

- C'est exactement ce que je leur ai demandé, Alice.

- Tu vas le faire ?

- Lorsqu'il neigera en enfer et que le Comte fera un spectacle de danse classique avec un tutu rose à étoile verte (le pire c'est que je pense qu'il en serait capable le gobelin ^^).

- En gros ce n'est pas demain la veille, constata la fillette.

- Des excuses doivent être sincères sinon elles n'ont aucune valeur. Et comment pourrais-je être désolée d'avoir mis ma main dans la figue de Monsieur Balais-Dans-le-cul ? Même si je suis interdite de chocolat tant que je ne lui aurais pas demandé pardon, je ne le ferais pas. Lorsque je voudrais être pardonnée, j'irais me confesser.

- Grande sœur, ne me dis pas que tu es privée de chocolat...

- D'accord, je ne te le dirais pas.

Alice regarda sa sœur. Voilà qui expliquait la mauvaise humeur de cette dernière. C'était la première fois que la fillette entendait parler de personne assez folle pour priver sa sœur de son aliment favori. Pas de doute possible, Red n'allait pas laisser cet affront impuni. Il y en avait qui allaient morfler... et pas qu'un peu. La véritable question n'était pas comment mais quand.

-Je vais me mettre au citron, avec un profond regret pour le chocolat, fit tristement Katarina. Mais en tout cas, je n'irais pas à l'encontre de mes principes et Luberier peut se mettre mes excuses là où je pense. Avec un peu de chance, ça le décoincera.

L'adolescente regarda l'heure. Il lui restait trois heures à attendre avant son rendez-vous avec Komui. Et si elle allait jouer un sale tour à l'une des personnes qui l'avait jugé en attendant ? Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Alice, et si tu allais donner un bain à Cheshire, je connais quelqu'un qui voudra sans doute t'aider si tu lui demandes avec tes yeux de chiens battus...

- C'est vrai ?

La fillette partit en courant retrouver cette perle rare en suivant les indications de sa sœur. Bon vengeance numéro une, fait. À qui le tour ?

Maintenant qu'elle était au calme, Katarina se mit à réfléchir. Komui allait sans doute refuser. Mais il était vrai que c'était plus préférable que ce soit elle qui soit chargé de cette mission plutôt qu'un des chiens-chiens de Luberier. En plus elle avait l'expérience de la chasse et cela des deux côté du fusil. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Allen n'était sans doute pas resté cinquante ans chez « la Mère », mais c'était un début de piste. Même si elle ne pouvait pas la donner à Luberier.

- Red, tu es là ?

- Brillante conclusion Couette-Couette. Mais j'allais partir.

- Où ça ?

- Ne pose pas la question si tu ne veux pas me voir mentir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Si j'ai bien compris la situation, résuma Komui, puisse que je ne peux pas faire cesser la recherche d'Allen, tu veux te voir confier l'enquête avec toutes les responsabilités que ça implique. Et tu refuses de me dire pourquoi tu avais un carnet remplis de sorts dans ta poche.

- En effet.

- Luberier ne voudra jamais. Tu es la fille du Maître d'Allen et il te déteste.

- Il dira oui.

- Comment peux-tu en être sure ?

- Il m'a lui même donné l'information dont j'ai besoin pour le faire chanter.

- Je peux la connaître ? Demanda Komui avec une lueur convoitise dans les yeux.

- Assis-toi et je te la dirai.

Le chinois s'exécuta et la rousse s'approcha de lui et lui murmura l'information. Un très mélodieux « QUOI ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! » retendit dans toute la Congrégation faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentent au Quartier Générale et dans un rayon de trois kilomètres.

- Katarina, dis moi que c'est une blague !

- Je ne blague jamais avec ce genre de chose et tu le sais très bien.

- Comment un homme comme lui a pu avoir un fils comme lui ? ! C'est impossible.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on invente, Komui. Surtout quand on s'appelle Luberier et qu'Allen a un lien avec les Noé.

- C'est bien vrai. Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais te dire te fera changer d'avis.

- Supposition exacte.

- Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à te le donner.

- Merci Komui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais bientôt de retour à la Maison.

- Les autres seront dans l'ignorance de ce que tu fais. Et tu ne pourras pas les voir avant de partir afin d'éviter les gaffes et les fuites.

- Je sais. Dis à ma sœur que je suis désolée mais que je dois le faire. J'espère qu'elle comprendra. Je partirai demain aux aurores.

- Je viendrais te dire au revoir.

C'est sur ces mots que la rousse quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini et j'ai les larmes aux yeux.**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.**


	53. Chapitre 48 : Nouveau départ ou Toi ? Mo

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je suis désolée (Red : c'est pour ça que tu croises les doigts derrière ton dos...) mais dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de blabla et peu d'action, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.

J'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de gens qui lisent mon histoire, alors je me demande si elle n'a pas perdu en qualité ce qui pourrait expliquer ce phénomène. Peut-être que je me fais des fausses idées ^^. bon, je crois que j'ai terminé de raconter ma vie, alors...

Action !

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : Nouveau départ ou « -Toi ? ! -Moi. ».**

Katarina se regarda dans la glace. Ses cheveux coupés à ras, sa poitrine bandée, des vêtements de garçons, une absence de maquillage et une casquette (n'oublions pas que nous sommes au XIXème siècle, alors elles sont très différentes de celles que nous connaissons aujourd'hui). Elle ne ressemblait pas à elle. Elle avait envi de pleurer mais ne le fit pas. Il était l'heure, elle devait partir. Elle avait désactivé son Golem la veille pour ne laisser aucune trace de ses préparatifs. Elle attrapa son sac en cuir marron et sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. En passant devant la chambre de sa sœur, elle hésita un moment avant de rentrer dans la pièce. La fillette était endormie. La jeune fille se pencha sur elle et déposa un bisou d'au revoir sur la joue de l'enfant, elle lui murmura quelques mots : « Je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma vie et tu vas me manquer petite sœur. Ce n'est qu'un « Au revoir », bientôt je rentrerai et te dirais un « Je suis de retour » et là nous rirons ensemble. Alors prend soin de toi ». Doucement, Red sortit de la pièce, le cœur lourd. Elle retrouva Komui qui l'attendait dans le hall.

-Tu peux encore reculer Katarina.

-Non. Ne me tente pas. Allen a besoin d'aide et malgré toute sa bonne volonté Johnny ne peut rien pour lui. Il faut que j'y aille. Même si je n'en ai plus envie.

-Alors avance et ne te retourne pas. Avance et revient nous.

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou et lui murmura un « Merci ». Avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers la sortie sans se retourner même si l'envie de le faire lui broyait le cœur.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Deux semaines plus tard.

Un gamin des rues marchait sous le regard outré des gens du quartier. Comment une personne aussi sale pouvait oser venir ici ? Pire comment pouvait-il oser aller au Musé rechercher un peu de chaleur puis en ressortir sans que la police vienne l'arrêter ? Sans doute un fils d'ouvrier. Pas la peine de lui prêter attention.

Le gamin réprima un sourire. Si seulement « ils »savaient qui il était, « ils » ne le regarderaient pas de haut. C'est vrai, on respectait un membre de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, surtout quand son habit était noir avec une croix d'argent. Et on aura pitié d'une fille, on ne la laisserait jamais aller où elle veut. Contrairement à un garçon. Non, un garçon peut faire ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il ne gène pas. Le garçon, ou plutôt la fille, ne cherchait pas la chaleur, elle cherchait des indices en passant aux endroits que son père et Allen avaient fréquenté pendant quatre ans. Non, rien aux Musés mais elle aurait pût s'en douter. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas à payé l'hôtel et qu'elle logeait chez différentes maitresses de son paternel sinon il ne lui resterait presque rien pour payer des informations.

Elle avait l'impression que sa vie avait pris un nouveau départ et ce n'était pas désagréable. Elle aimait ne pas être reconnue comme étant un exorciste, elle s'était habituée à que les hommes ne fassent pas de fausses manières avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle est une fille. Elle aimait être écoutée par tous où qu'elle soit, chose impossible quand on était une fille. Et elle adorait ne pas devoir retourner au même endroit en fin de journée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu de vie hors de la Congrégation et elle goutait avec délice à cette nouvelle expérience. Mais elle savait que c'était éphémère car elle est une exorciste et qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'Ordre quand elle le souhaiterait. Non, elle, elle devrait toujours revenir au Quartier Général. Elle se rappelait l'avant Komui. Maintenant on n'y était pas si mal. Maintenant, ça ressemblait vraiment à une maison. Pas étonnant que son père n'aimait pas cet endroit vu qu'il se souvenait mieux qu'elle de l'avant Docteur Frankenstein. Elle eut un petit sourire à cette idée. Elle ne se rappelait même plus du type avant le sister-complex. À vrai dire, il y avait comme un trou dans ses souvenirs entre son arrivé à la Congrégation et l'arrivé du Chinois. La mémoire et ses problèmes sont une chose de bizarre et sans intérêt dans l'immédiat.

Son prochain arrêt était l'Inde. Elle n'y était jamais retournée. Et elle ne s'en était jamais plainte. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix. Selon les notes que son père lui avait laissé (après les avoir habillement cachées dans une fausse bouteille d'alcool), c'était là-haut qu'Allen avait détruit son premier akuma. Il y avait donc des chances pour qu'il y soit. Le tout était d'y retourner. C'est vrai qu'elle était plus libre de ses mouvements sans son manteau mais elle n'avait plus accès à tous les lieux. Parfois elle ne donnerait des claques. Son Innocence pouvait faire quoi déjà ? Ah oui, l'emmener où elle voulait. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à marcher de la France à l'Inde. Même si par simple mesure de précaution, elle ne pouvait pas aller à sa destination finale en l'utilisant. On ne savait jamais. Et si l'Apcryphos (ou le truc au nom à coucher dehors) la suivait (il a surement d'autre chose à faire mais quand on est paranoïaque, il ne faut pas faire les choses à moitié). À près tout, cette chose avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de son père alors autant être prudente (sens de la survie quand tu nous tiens). Surtout qu'elle était en train de faire un truc qui pouvait lui couter sa tête à elle aussi. Ce n'était pas que cette idée la gênait, juste qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule tête et qu'elle aurait bien voulu la conserver encore un peu.

Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora sa destination. Son cœur se serra mais elle laissa la vision l'envahir. Une douce chaleur l'entoura et elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Elle y était mais elle se sentait horriblement fatiguée. Au moins elle n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes dans l'immédiat, elle avait encore la force de se trainer à l'abri pour la nuit. Elle marcha un peu et vit une maison en ruine. Dire que c'était à cet endroit qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois le maréchal Sokaro. Elle avait l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles. A cette époque, elle ne connaissait pas sa sœur et elle ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière. La vie était si simple comparée à maintenant. Elle avait beaucoup moins de préoccupations. Mais elle ne regrettait pas d'être celle qu'elle était devenue en un an. Non, la Katarina de maintenant était beaucoup plus mature que celle d'avant. C'était mieux. Elle rentra dans la bâtisse et se jeta sur le premier lit qu'elle trouva et s'endormit immédiatement.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le ciel était bleu et le vent tranquille. L'herbe était verte et les nuages blancs (non je n'ai rien fumé, pourquoi ?). Tout était si calme. Si agréable. Red aurait pût rester là pendant des mois. Soudain elle vit un concombre avec une cape et un masque qui lui dit :

- Je suis super concombre masqué, à ton service.

Une jeune fille se releva d'un coup en sueur. Premier effet du manque de chocolat chez elle : les rêves débiles. Oh punaise ! Son imagination ne lui avait jamais fait le coup du légume qui parle. Et franchement, ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était quoi le prochain ? Des patates qui faisaient un numéro de french cancan ? Pas besoin d'être un psychiatre pour voir qu'elle était en manque. Foutu Luberier ! Pourquoi tous les c**s étaient-ils rancuniers ? Elle n'avait plus de chocolat et _ça_ c'était un drame. Mais elle n'avait plus le droit d'en manger. Foutu dilemme. Soit elle en mangeait et le payait de sa poche, soit elle n'en mangeait pas et faisait des rêves débiles. Si Dieu a fermé une porte, il doit bien avoir ouvert une fenêtre quelque part. La question est où ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre un panneau pour répondre à cette question, il faut croire que ça serait trop simple.

La jeune fille se fit une toilette primitive dans un abreuvoir de la cour avant d'aller manger un truc en ville. Au marché son œil fût attiré par quelque chose de très tendant (qui ressemblait à de la m****e de chien à vrai dire) qui semblait avoir beaucoup de succès. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la rousse demanda ce que c'était.

- C'est très bon, c'est roulé à la main sous les aisselles ! Lui répondit le marchand. Vous en prendrez combien ?

- C'est très gentil, mais j'ai déjà mangé (menteuse), répondit Red en reculant doucement très vite de l'étalage et en allant voir ailleurs ce qu'il y avait à manger.

La jeune fille arriva à un restaurant. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, une vieille femme lui dit :

- Tu arrives trop tard ma chérie, un ogre est déjà passé par là.

C'est le mot « ogre » qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé ! C'est qu'il lui avait donné du mal l'animal. Il y avait toujours un pourcentage d'erreur, mais est-ce qu'il y avait deux ogres capables de faire fermer un restaurant dès le matin ? Non, il n'y avait qu'Allen qui était capable d'un tel exploit.

- Cet « ogre », où est-il ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Demanda la femme, méfiante.

- Il y a de fortes de chances que ce soit la personne que je cherche et ainsi je pourrais aller voir « papa » et lui dire que j'ai retrouvé mon frère et qu'il n'a plus à s'inquiéter, répondit Katarina en prenant son air le plus innocent (vous savez, celui où on lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession et où elle a des yeux de Bambi).

- Il est au fond du restaurant, indiqua la vieille, ne pouvant pas résister.

La jeune fille la remercia et alla au fond du restaurant. Et là, elle vit. Rien ne l'avait préparée à ça. C'était inimaginable. Même à la Congrégation ça ne c'était jamais produit. Au moins vingt mètres carré occupé des plats vides. Et l'autre était encore en train de manger. Red était devant un choix difficile. Soit elle attendait qu'il ait fini, soit elle attirait son attention. La rouquine choisit l'option numéros deux : elle donna un coup dans le pied de la table devant elle et la montagne de plat s'effondra comme un château de carte. Une tête blanche apparue.

- Toi ? ! Fit son propriétaire.

- Moi, répondit Red en faisant un sourire à la Cross.

* * *

**Eeeeet... coupez ! C'est dans la boite !**

**A la semaine prochaine avec un autre chapitre :)**


	54. Chapitre 49 : Discutions, coup de gueule

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Inutile de vous préciser que parmi l'histoire que j'invente il y a de vrais spoils.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : Discussion, coup de gueule et définition ou « Rentre à la maison ».**

Red était devant un choix difficile. Soit elle attendait qu'il ait fini, soit elle attirait son attention. La rouquine choisit l'option numéros deux : elle donna un coup dans le pied de la table devant elle et la montagne de plat s'effondra comme un château de carte. Une tête blanche apparue.

- Toi ? ! Fit son propriétaire.

- Moi, répondit Red en faisant un sourire à la Cross.

Allen était pétrifié. Pas parce qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Non ça, comme tout le monde le cherchait, ce n'était pas étonnant. C'était celle qui l'avait retrouvé qui lui posait problème. La fille de son maitre. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de croiser à cause de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Oui, il ne savait pas comment dire à une amie, une sœur, ce qu'il savait sur la disparition du maréchal. Il ne s'était passé que quelques mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et elle avait changé. Elle avait définitivement quitté l'enfance.

-On va faire un tour ? Nous devons parler, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle attrapa le blandinet sans lui demander son avis et expliqua à la femme où cette dernière devait envoyer la note. Allen ne chercha même pas à répliquer pendant qu'il se faisait trainer. Red avait l'air calme mais à force de fréquenter le père de la jeune fille, il avait apprit à voir quand la fureur bouillonnait dans quelqu'un. Sur ce coup, il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. La rousse s'arrêta au bout d'un quai. Elle regardait la mer.

- M***e Allen, tu pourrais te faire discret quand même ! Imagine que ce ne soit pas moi qui aie été lancée à ta recherche ? Imagine qu'un Noé te soit tombé dessus ? J'ignore les détails, mais je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre que si mon père a disparut, c'est l'Apcryphos qui a fait le coup. Cette foutue Innocence au nom qui est une espèce d'exercice de diction.

Allen avait l'impression que la demoiselle avait envie de pleurer mais il n'osa rien faire, rien dire. Il ne pouvait que l'écouter. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Cross. Et la rousse baissa la tête. Lui, ne trouvait rien à lui dire. Il n'avait pensé qu'à refaire ses forces après d'avoir réussit à échapper à l'Autre.

- Alice ne connait pas son père. Tout ce qu'elle sait de lui c'est ce qu'elle a entendu sur lui... et ce que je lui ai racontés. C'est un bon père. Il a toujours été là pour moi malgré les circonstances. Je suis sure que tu le sais aussi à quel point c'est un homme avec un bon fond. La « Mère » m'a raconté ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Il a veillé sur toi quand tu n'arrivais même pas à aller aux toilettes.

Le maudit s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il n'osait pas la toucher. Mais quand il vit une larme couler le long de la joue blanche de Katarina, il lui prit la main gauche doucement, juste pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Juste pour lui dire qu'à lui aussi, le maréchal manquait malgré le très mauvais caractère de l'homme.

- Je m'en rappelle. Il m'a joué quelques mauvais tours qui me l'ont fait oublier, mais maintenant je m'en rappelle. C'est lui qui m'a redonné goût à la vie après ce qui s'est passé avec Mana. Sèche tes larmes et relève la tête, fit-il en lui soulevant le menton doucement comme si il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la casser. Maintenant sourit, pleurer n'est pas fait pour toi. Et j'aimerai tant que tu n'aies plus à le faire.

- Tu nous manques à tous... surtout à Lenalee en fait, plaisanta la fille la voix encore pleine de larmes. Je crois que tu as une chance avec elle. Si tu survies à Komui quand il le saura.

- Allez, viens. Je dois avoir une ou deux tablettes de chocolat dans ma planque.

- Mes parents m'ont dit de ne jamais suivre les hommes qui me proposent des gâteries si je les accompagne, répondit la rouquine.

- Je ne suis pas un inconnu, offusqua le garçon.

-Ta tête vaut le détour, Allen ! Rit la rousse. On y va et tu me raconteras tout ce qui s'est passé après que Timcampy ait détruit le mur de ta prison.

« Comment peut-elle changer d'humeur aussi vite ? » Pensa le blandinet en guidant la rousse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Intéressant.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? J'ai une Innocence bizarre qui n'a pas hésiter à s'en prendre à ton père et qui veut fusionner avec moi aux trousses et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « intéressant » ! ? ! Tu fumes quoi ? S'exclama Allen.

- Je me suis mal exprimée. Je trouve le comportement de cette Road et de ce Tyki envers toi très intriguant. Il devrait laisser mourir le traitre Noé et non le secourir.

- ... ? ?

- Je veux dire par là que c'est contre tout instinct de survie que d'aller se battre contre une chose qui peut nous tuer pour protéger quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas. Tyki aurait très bien pût te laisser là après t'avoir fait sortir et se casser avec Road. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et ça c'est intéressant. C'est même complètement tordu. J'adore. Même moi je n'aurais pas pensé à ça. Et pourtant Dieu sait que je peux imaginer des choses aussi bizarres avec beaucoup de facilité. La question est : quel est le lien entre le Comte Millénaire et ce cher Nea. Ça pourrait expliquer... oui, c'est ça... alors... Oh mon Dieu ! Dans quelle m***e sont-ils ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as assez de soucis comme ça, pas la peine de t'en rajouter, répondit la rousse.

- Tu arrives, tu m'interroges et tu te casses c'est ça ? Cria Allen. Vas-y, rentre à la maison ! Ne me dis rien ! Décide de ce que je dois savoir sans moi ! Tu es comme ton père ! Tu ne me dis rien sauf quand tout me retombe dessus ! Et encore, il faut que j'arrache les informations une par une ! Je suis dans les ténèbres et je ne peux même pas renter et toi tu viens me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu !

- Allen... murmura la jeune fille.

- De toute façon, tu te moques de tout le monde sauf quand ça te concerne ! Je ne suis rien pour toi ! Juste un problème supplémentaire dans ton petit monde !

Allen continua à hurler sur Red pendant quelques minutes. La rousse le regarda faire sans rien dire. Tant que la violence du garçon serait orale, elle pourrait faire avec et se taire. Soudain, le jeune homme se tut.

- Ça va, tu t'es calmé ? On peut passer à autre chose ? Demanda la rousse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi suis-je toujours en colère contre tout le monde ? Pourquoi j'ai parfois envie de tuer ? Et si j'étais en train de devenir comme le Comte ? Et si j'étais en train de devenir aussi mauvais que lui ?

- Allen... Dans le monde il n'y a pas d'un côté les méchants et de l'autre les gentils. Il y a une part de ténèbres et de lumières dans chacun de nous. Ce qui compte et ce qui dit si une personne est quelqu'un de bien ou non, c'est ce que l'on choisit de montrer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Regarde ce qui c'est passé dans l'Arche avec Tyki Mikk. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu as voulu le sauver. Tu es vraiment une bonne personne et un bon ami. Ne laisse personne te retirer ça, fit la jeune fille. Et si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie d'assassiner Lavi... plaisanta-t-elle. Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? Je ne le crois pas. Je crois que ressentir quelque chose c'est ce qui différencie les êtres humains des machines. C'est souvent dur d'avoir un cœur qui bat. Mais n'est-ce pas une chose merveilleuse de pouvoir dire « je t'aime » à quelqu'un en le pensant de tout son âme ? Je ne suis pas là pour te faire un cours sur ce qui est bien ou mal. Je suis là car tu as besoin de moi. Je suis là pour toi. Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Non, sans aucun doute. En ai-je le droit ? Non plus, pourtant je suis là que tu le veilles ou non et je te tends la main que tu en veilles ou non... Mon frère.

Allen ne répondit pas. Les mots de Katarina lui étaient allés droit au cœur. Mais c'était les deux derniers qui le touchaient le plus. « Mon frère ». Il savait que Red l'aimait bien mine de rien. Mais pas à ce point là. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer digne de cette amitié, digne de cette famille. Mais il était un Noé. Et sa famille était des exorcistes et des membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

- Est-ce que le Quatorzième Noé était une mauvaise personne ?

- Si ce que Road t'a dit est vrai -ce dont je ne doute pas-, la réponse est que sans doute pas. Il aimait son frère et si c'était pour lui qu'il se battait contre sa propre « famille », il ne peut pas être entièrement mauvais. Je pense que ton oncle avait un bon fond, mais je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, alors je ne peux être sure de moi.

- Tu es la première personne à parler de lui comme étant mon oncle.

- Si Mana était son frère, Nea est ton oncle. CQFD. Dans la vie il faut appeler un lapin un lapin et un crétin un crétin, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Allen éclata de rire. Il se sentait mieux. Red et son franc-parler, il n'y avait rien de mieux dans sa situation. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le crépuscule était en train d'arriver.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison, dit-il.

-Et te laisser tout seul ici ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue.

-Ça me rassurerait si j'étais sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend chez nous, dans notre famille.

-Je comprends, fit-elle en se levant.

Allen se leva et l'étreignit. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Soit prudente sur le chemin du retour, ma sœur, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Rentre à la maison et prends soin de tout le monde, s'il te plait.

* * *

**Allen *mode chibi* une petite review s'il vous plait ?**


	55. Chapitre 50 : Il ne faut pas écouter aux

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Inutile de vous préciser que parmi l'histoire que j'invente il y a de vrais spoils.

Et inutile de vous dire que je n'aime pas Chao Jî.

Au fait : Joyeux Anniversaire bakasama-chan ! Je sais j'ai du retard mais je n'ai pas put aller sur internet hier, alors je me rattrape ^^.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : Il ne faut pas écouter aux portes ou « la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut ».**

Pourquoi les réunions secrètes devaient-elles toujours être en plein nuit ? C'était d'un cliché… Certes, il y avait moins de chances d'être interrompu, mais c'était très chiant, dixit Red. On attendait plus qu'une personne sur les trois participantes et devinez qui était en retard ? Non, pas notre chère Katarina pour une fois. Elle s'était contentée de venir en grommelant et en disant que pour qu'elle dise tout, il faudrait du chocolat. Le retardataire était... Luberier (bah oui, vous croyez que c'est facile de trouver du chocolat quand les magasins sont fermés ?). Monsieur Balais-dans-le-cul arriva enfin. Il donna sa course à Red qui l'engloutit (non, elle n'est pas accro, juste gourmande et en manque). Le Grand Intendant et le Crétin en Chef la regardèrent. La rousse n'ouvrit la bouche pour parler que quand elle eut avalé le dernier carré de chocolat.

- J'ai retrouvé Allen et je sais où il est pour l'instant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Chao Jî ne bougea plus. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et poussé par sa curiosité, il avait suivit Luberier. Deux des hommes les plus importants de la Congrégation étaient du côté d'un traitre. La fille n'avait dit qu'une phrase qui avait provoqué une discussion enflammée entre les deux mâles. Il regarda par l'ouverture entre les deux portes et il vit une personne qu'il connaissait bien avancer vers lui. Il partit de la pièce.

- Non, rien. J'ai cru voir un truc, répondit la demoiselle à un interlocuteur.

Il irait la questionner demain. Elle lui avait semblé la plus sensée du lot. Même s'il était vrai qu'elle avait la réputation d'une sale emmerdeuse au très mauvais caractère, elle pouvait très bien mentir et profiter de la situation.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Non, rien. J'ai cru voir un truc, répondit la demoiselle à un interlocuteur.

- Bon, où en étions nous ? Demanda Luberier.

- Nul part, répondit Red.

- Katarina... soupira Komui.

- Quoi ? Vous discutez, je m'ennuie et ça n'aboutit à rien. Nous sommes toujours dans la même situation. Personnellement, je pense qu'Allen doit être laissé tranquille pour l'instant.

- Tu veux dire que l'on doit le laisser rejoindre les Noé sans rien dire.

- Premièrement, j'ai dit pour « l'instant ». Deuxièmement, Allen considère encore les exorcistes comme sa famille. Troisièmement, il ne rejoindra pas le camp de Millénaire, son œil gauche est une trop bonne piqure de rappel de ce que ce type fait. Ce qui fait trois raison pour le laisser tranquille et réfléchir à ce qu'il va devenir maintenant qu'il est à la fois un Noé et un Exorciste.

- Tu as raison Katarina, il ne faut pas agir de façon irréfléchie, renchérit Komui.

Luberier remit son grain de sel et la rousse le laissa se disputer avec le Grand Intendant. Elle s'ennuyait. Si c'était comme ça, elle garderait certaines informations pour elle et ça ferait les pieds aux deux hommes. On ne la privait pas de sommeil sans conséquence. Elle soupira. Elle disait trois mots et ils se disputaient pendant une heure. A ce rythme là, elle n'était pas couchée.

- On vous dérange peut-être ? Demanda le moustachu.

- Parfaitement, répondit Red sans lui accorder un regard. Vous m'empêchez de dormir… tous les deux.

- Ce n'est pas gentil ça, Katarina, pleurnicha le Chinois.

- Je ne suis pas payée pour être gentille.

- Bien dit, commenta Luberier.

La rousse et Komui dévisagèrent l'Inspecteur avec des yeux ronds. Il… était… d'accord… avec… elle ? Lui… le salaud… de première… pensait… la même chose… que… elle… Il… _Lui_… avait… approuvé… ce qu'elle… avait dit… Le monde ne tournait pas round ! Attention un truc louche droit devant ! Etait-ce un coup des Noé ? Sans doute pas mais c'était surprenant quand même ! Elle pouffa.

- Ça y est, je peux mourir en paix, déclara la jeune fille en essayant de rester sérieuse. A moins que ce soit tout bêtement un miracle dans ce cas là, je vais sans doute aller mettre un cierge à la chapelle.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son fou rire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait rire ouvertement de Luberier. Même si elle ne se gênait pas à le faire d'habitude, là elle avait une occasion en or et elle allait en profiter à fond. Lavi allait être… Elle cessa de rire d'un coup. Lavi n'allait être rien du tout vu qu'il n'était pas là. Pourquoi avait-elle un tel pincement de cœur ? Le même qu'elle avait eut quand elle avait perdu Kanda la première fois.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez arrêté de rire comme une baleine ? Demanda Luberier.

- Votre comparaison n'est pas des plus flatteuses... Et non, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, répondit la rousse.

- Je crois que vous êtes cinglée, constata l'Inspecteur.

- Qui ne l'est pas en ce bas monde ? Répondit Red. Rassurez-vous, je suis aussi saine d'esprit que mon père.

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ? ! S'exclama le moustachu.

- Bah oui, répliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi aimable que pour parler à du purin.

- Tout quitter et partir sauver la princesse Peach avec Mario.

- Est-ce que par la plus grand des hasards, tu ne serais pas en train de te payer ma tête ?

- Tu aurais pu fait détective au lieu de...

- Hé ! Je suis là ! Les coupa le Chinois.

Un ange passa durant la minute où les deux adversaires regardèrent le Grand Intendant. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Chinois se faisait remarquer de la sorte. D'habitude, il avait même tendance à essayer de disparaître dans le but de pouvoir ne rien faire. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il faut mieux arrêter Luberier et Katarina quand ils commençaient à chercher l'autre avant que ça n'explose (c'est vrai, ce sont des personnes qui ne peuvent même pas se voir en peinture par une nuit sans lune alors les mettre côte à côte est déjà assez risqué, pas la peine de les laisser monter la mayonnaise jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ait la moutarde au nez et fasse tout exploser).

- Tient tu es là, je n'avais pas remarqué, se moqua avec la rousse. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire dans ton bureau ?

- Je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués et qu'il faut mieux aller se coucher, soupira Komui.

- Toute à fait d'accord avec toi, lança Red avant de filer encore plus vite que Chao Jî devant un peigne.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina faisait son yoga. Calme, paix et solitude. Trois choses qu'elle aimait après s'être entrainée. Elle ne demandait rien à personne et se sentait prête à rester là pendant des heures. Kanda, Lenalee et Alice étaient tous les trois en mission donc elle n'avait personne dans ses pattes à l'emmerder. Pour un peu, elle aurait soupiré d'aise. Ces deux à quatre heures par jour lui permettaient d'oublier tout ce qui la contrariait et lui faisaient du bien. Calme, paix et solitude. Elle était peut-être plus sociable que le Japonais mais elle aimait aussi avoir la paix. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter de son cota de sommeil la nuit dernière (on se demande pourquoi...) alors aujourd'hui, il ne fallait pas venir la déranger pendant son yoga. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait tenté l'expérience (l'écriteau menaçant de mort lente et très douloureuse pour le premier (et les suivants) qui viendrait pour la déranger de quelque façon que ce soit en a découragé plus d'un (ce qui est le but recherché)). Calme, paix et solitude. La rousse ferma les yeux. Elle était vraiment bien. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle adorait avoir sa souplesse. C'était vraiment pratique que les traqueurs n'osent pas vous déranger quand vous êtes dans la salle et que vous faites comprendre que vous voulez avoir la salle de méditation rien que pour vous. Bien entendu, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à mettre ses menaces à exécution, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de savoir ce petit détail. Calme, paix et solitude.

Un bruit lui indiqua que pour cette dernière donnée, c'était râpé. Elle soupira en se remettant sur ses deux pieds. Qui était la personne qui avait osé troubler son calme (désolée, pour une fois ce n'est pas son « repos » qui est troublé ^^) ?

- Oui ? Fit-elle sèchement à la personne derrière elle qui visiblement voulait lui parler.

- Pourquoi étais-tu dans le bureau du Grand Intendant cette nuit, Red-senpia ?

Katarina soupira et essaya de se calmer. Sur tous les abrutis de l'Ordre, il fallait que ce soit lui qui les prenne la main dans le sac. Allez, les trois mots pour ne penser à rien. Calme, paix et... Non, elle ne pouvait se vider l'esprit avec ce type dans le coin. Ça pourrait être pire. Ça peut toujours être pire. Il peut pleuvoir. Mais l'instinct de la rousse lui soufflait que l'on ne pouvait plus dire ce que l'on voulait devant ce crétin depuis qu'il s'était fait attaquer par un Noé.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant casses-toi et oublies ce que tu as bien pu entendre.

- J'ai le droit de savoir.

- Non, et ta mère ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes ?

- Je pourrais répéter ce que j'ai entendu.

- A qui ? Luberier ? Au secours, bébé Chao Ji se fâche, il va nous faire un caca nerveux. Retourne jouer avec ceux de ton âge et fiche la paix aux grandes personnes.

- Moi, je pense que ...

- Toi tu penses rien, tu dis rien, tu ferme ta gueule et tu ne fais plus chier, espèce de babouin.

Le chinois répondit à l'insulte en frappant au visage la rouquine qui bloqua le point de son adversaire dans sa main gauche. Le chinois eut une grimace de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir frappé dans une poutre en chêne. Il devait s'être cassé quelque chose.

- Neuf ans que je frappe dans les murs de la salle d'entrainement _tous_ les jours. Il faut dire que mes muscles ont dut légèrement durcirent depuis le temps. Mais je ne crois pas que le style dur soit celui qui te convienne la mieux. Pour toi, j'opterais plutôt pour le style cachalot.

Chao Ji attaqua à nouveau. Elle allait se la fermer cette garce. Red l'esquiva et le mit au sol sans qu'il ait eut le temps de voir autre chose qu'une silhouette floue.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même en arrivant, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Et ça, ça vaut plus que la force brute. Au fait, ce que je fais pendant les missions que l'on me donne ne te regarde pas et tu es la dernière personne à qui j'en parlerai si j'en avais besoin.

- Bah, pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement le Chinois.

- Tu n'es certainement pas la personne que je préfère et en plus, j'aurais trop peur que des _parasites_ écoutent notre discussion. Mais surtout... je ne t'aime pas. J'ai toujours eut du mal à supporter ta face.

Sur ce, la jeune fille tourna les talons et sans un regard pour l'homme, plongé dans le décryptage de la dernière réplique de la jeune fille, elle lança :

- Au fait, la curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, espèce de babouin.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Loin de là, un homme sourit. Il avait vraiment bien choisit celui qui lui servait d'espion sans le savoir. Ce n'était vraiment pas un malin, mais il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de follement intéressant. Maintenant, il devait prévenir les autres...


	56. Bonus 5 : Dossier

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** Afin de mieux connaître Red, voilà son dossier.

Je sais je suis en retard mais j'ai eu un gros problème avec internet. * se jette à plat ventre* Qui m'a tiré dessus ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Moi j'aurais bien voulut avoir internet mais il a été en pane. Oui, je suis très en retard mais désolée ne me tuer pas *sueur * !

Allez, je vous laisse profiter de ce bonus avant que quelqu'un décide me vraiment ma faire ma fête, snif.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Bonus 5 : Dossier.**

**NOM :** Cross

**PRÉNOM (S) :** Katarina, Sylvia

**ACTIVITÉ :** Exorciste.

**INNOCENCE :** Vérité.

**FORMÉE PAR :** Kevin Yeegar.

**AGE :** 15 ans

**NATIONALITÉ : **inconnue

**TAILLE :** 168 centimètres

**POIDS :** 51 kilogramme

**DATE DE NAISSANCE :** 31 décembre

**SIGNE ASTRAL :** Capricorne

**GROUPE SANGUIN :** O

**FAMILLE :** Une sœur, un père, un oncle et des grands-parents paternels

**LOISIRS : **méditer, ne rien faire, jouer du violon

**PLATS FAVORIS :** mousse au chocolat, gratin de pâtes, citron

**AIME :** passer du temps avec ses amis, dessiner, lire, écrire, jouer aux cartes, manger du chocolat, emmerder le monde, jouer aux échecs, étudier la magie.

**DÉTESTE : **Luberier, les pleurnicheurs, Luberier, les abrutis, Luberier, les ordres, Luberier, le travail, Luberier, s'ennuyer, Luberier, les rounds de jambes, Luberier, les perdants, Luberier, les squatteurs, Luberier, les conventions, Luberier, les pervers, Luberier, les prisons, Luberier.

**A PEUR : **les orages.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

**CULTURE :** 5/5 (vu les kilos de livres qu'elle lit ce n'est pas étonnant)

**SENTIMENTS :** 4/5

**PUISSANCES D'ATTAQUE :** 4/5

**FORCE PSYCHIQUE :** 4/5

**FLEXIBILITÉ :** 5/5 (c'est sur, ce n'est pas elle qui aura un comportement carré)

**INSOLENCE, IRONIE, SARCASME :** 10/5 (elle y excelle)

**COMÉDIE, MENSONGES : **4/5 (ses yeux la trahissent, dommage)

**ORDRE :** 1/5 (parfois, c'est même proche de zéros)

**TRAVAIL :** 1/5 (moins elle en fait, mieux elle se porte)

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**PERSONNALITÉ :**_ **Elle cache ce qu'elle pense par son ironie.**

Elle se sert de phrases bien placées comme défense ou attaque. Son sens de la répartie, intuitif, lui permet toujours d'avoir le dernier mot. Son ironie rend difficile la différenciation du vrai ou du faux dans ses paroles. Elle est capable de mentir (même si elle ne ment presque jamais) à n'importe qui si ça l'arrange ou (plus généralement) de taire une partie de la vérité.

Elle évite les ronds de jambes et dit ce qu'elle pense, ce qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde. Elle n'aime pas les conventions.

Son naturel calme (même si elle peut sortir de ses gonds très facilement pour certains, n'est-ce pas Lavi ?) lui permet de dire des choses grave comme si c'était des banalités.

Sa personnalité est choquante à côté de son aire angélique. Elle se sert de son apparence angélique comme d'une défense : elle en profite pour se faire sous-évaluer pour ses adversaires.

**_FACULTÉS PHYSIQUES :_ Une danse dangereuse.**

Le style de combat de Katarina ressemble à de la danse. Elle s'est entrainée pendant des heures pour arriver à ce résultat dont elle en est fière. Ses attaques sont gracieuses et élégantes mais également agiles et rapides.

C'est auprès de Kanda qu'elle a apprit les arts mariaux. Jerry lui a enseigné le yoga à leurs heures perdues.

**_TALENTS SPÉCIAUX :_ Sorcière et Stratège.**

Non contente d'avoir un double héritage magique, c'est une jeune fille à l'esprit vif qui est capable de trouver des conclusions auxquelles personne ne pense. Ses idées peuvent sembler aussi dangereuses que totalement cinglée mais il y a une logique évidente dedans. Il ne faut pas oublier ses théories loufoques mais qui contiennent une part de vérité.

Elle est capable d'avoir un plan de bataille suivant n'importe quelle situation même si généralement elle ne se fatigue pas et se contente d'un « on fonce dans le tas et on discute après ».

**_RELATIONNEL :_ Une jeune fille plutôt renfermée mais fidèle.**

Son entourage doit faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour percer sa carapace. Mais pour ses amis, elle serait capable d'aller jusqu'en enfer même s'ils ne savent pas toujours ce qu'elle serait capable pour eux. Et cela pour une seule et bonne raison : savoir ce qu'elle pense est tout un art. En effet, elle peut sembler apprécier quelqu'un et n'avoir que de l'indifférence pour lui.

Elle n'a pas un caractère facile car elle peut être douce et attentive mais aussi agressive et égoïste et rien ne prévient d'un changement d'humeur.

**_PASSE _: Traumatisée par la mort de sa mère.**

Elle a vu sa mère se faire tuer lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et depuis elle a une aversion pour les chats. Elle n'arrive pas à accepter que l'on puisse abandonner son enfant car elle sait la douleur que ça fait à l'enfant.

_**OBJECTIF **_**:** **Un futur de tranquillité.**

Katarina ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : être tranquille. En effet, elle aimerait avoir plus d'une journée sans risquer sa vie. Elle voudrait avoir une vie « normale » loin de tout ce qu'elle appelle « un monde de con***** s ».

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**INNOCENCE :**_Vérité.

_**TYPE **_**:** équipement pur

_**FORME :**_ N'importe laquelle. Mais généralement Katarina lui donne une forme de poignard.

_**PARTICULARITÉ :**_ Elle peut se séparer en plusieurs morceaux.


	57. Chapitre 51 : Jardinage ou Il y a vraim

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, je trouve même que je l'ai raté mais je ne vois pas comment l'écrire de façon différente et il est très important pour la suite de l'histoire * soupir *. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire avec mais vraiment je ne l'aime pas, je crois que je n'en ai jamais écris un qui me déplait autant. Dommage que je ne puisse par faire sans.

Allez, bonne lecture :)

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 51 : Jardinage ou « Il y a vraiment une conspiration pour que je ne dorme pas dans mon lit ou quoi ? »**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la « discussion » entre Red et Chao Ji. Johnny voulait toujours partir à la recherche d'Allen. Bien entendu, la rousse ne pouvait rien lui dire sur ce qu'elle savait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Elle savait que si elle parlait de ce qu'elle avait découvert à l'américain ce n'était même plus la peine de vouloir le retenir. Alors autant ne rien lui dire. Ça arrangeait Komui, ça arrangeait Luberier et plus important, ça l'arrangeait elle (après cette petite introduction, retournons à notre histoire).

Katarina souriait. Mais pas d'un sourire à la Cross, moqueur, faussement innocent ou encore sadique. Non, un sourire tendre comme on le voit sur les lèvres des jeunes filles qui ne connaissent rien de la douleur quelque qu'en soit la forme. Un sourire calme et pur. Un sourire comme seul le bonheur de vivre peut faire faire. Un sourire comme seul le jardinage pouvait lui donner envie de faire. Entre ses dents, un sifflet en argent ayant une forme de loutre (cadeau de son père pour ses neuf ans) qui faisait un son doux à chacune de ses respirations et qui lui servait de médaillon. Elle l'avait retrouvé par hasard en triant ses vêtements. Un mélange de terre et de sève sur les doigts, un travail délicat dans le jardin qu'elle pouvait voir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle avait laissé tous ses soucis en mettant la seule robe qu'elle aimait vraiment. Personne pour la déranger, elle était encore mieux qu'à faire du yoga dans une salle chauffée. L'air frais ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, il éloignait les importuns. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'occupait d'une plante ou d'un jardin, elle avait envie de rire à cause d'une joie infantile. Il n'y avait que dans ce jardin à l'abri des regards qu'elle pouvait être elle sans se soucier de devoir donner le change aux autres. Et ça, ça lui faisait plus de bien que tout ce qu'on pouvait faire pour elle. Décidément, elle n'était pas faite pour les cages dorées.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Pourquoi les corvées étaient-elles toujours pour les mêmes ? Un vieux à pousser dans la tombe ? Pour Bibi. Un Noé-exorciste à faire tomber dans un piège ? Encore pour le même. Et une gamine à enlever ? C'est qui, qui s'y colle ? Et oui, encore. Et bien entendu Fiddler avait été d'une précision... une rousse entre quatorze et seize ans. Une chance qu'il savait où elle était et qu'elle ait les cheveux trop courts pour une fille parce qu'avec une description pareille, il n'était pas près de la trouver sinon. Certes, le sixième apôtre ne pouvait pas fouiller dans le cerveau de l'autre crétin pour en savoir plus sur la cible, mais quand même !

L'homme rentra dans une pièce. Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour comprendre que c'était une chambre même si elle ressemblait à un croisement entre un atelier de bricolage, une bibliothèque et un lieu de détente. Se déplacer dans la pièce sans faire tomber un seul truc sur les étagères ou les tas de livres devait être un miracle. Question importante : est-ce qu'avec autant de papiers mis n'importe où il pouvait fumer ou il risquait de faire un incendie ? Il décida que de toute façon, ce n'était pas chez lui alors il pouvait. Il regarda les photos mises sur la même étagère.

L'une d'entre elle lui attira le regard pratiquement immédiatement. Il y voyait une enfant dans une robe de velours debout sur une chaise à côté de sa mère assise avec son père derrière elles. La gamine était un peu distraite, un air peu rêveur, un peu absent. La photographie n'était pas très bonne mais on pouvait y voir le bonheur d'être ensemble et une famille unie. Qu'avait dit sa mère quand on avait emmené son enfant pour qu'elle soit exorciste ? Qu'avait fait son père pour éviter qu'on leur prenne la chair de leur chair ? Avait-il osé dire quelque chose ? Ou s'étaient-ils tus ? Est-ce que la gamine se rappelait d'eux ? Les avait-elle seulement revus ? Ou avait-elle fini par les oublier ? Il suffisait d'un regard sur cette image pour voir que non. Sa cible aimait encore ses parents et aurait voulut ne jamais les quitter. Ne jamais quitter ces années d'insouciance et d'innocence. Elle devait être une exorciste depuis des années, sur cette photo, il ne lui donnait pas plus de cinq ans. Elle n'avait pratiquement connu que la guerre durant toute sa vie. D'autres photographies racontaient la vie de la fille. L'homme avait tué plusieurs personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Le savait-elle ? Sans doute pas.

Elle avait vu plus de pays et d'horreur qu'elle n'aurait dut. Un instant, il eut pitié de cette gamine poussée dans une guerre centenaire. Mais il réprima très vite ce sentiment. Dans le fond, il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Et il n'allait pas faire tomber à l'eau un plan plus que risqué (surtout pour lui) à cause de sentiments humains quand même ? Il était un descendant de Noé. Pas le père Noël ou Saint Nicolas (il ne faut pas le prendre pour ce qu'il n'est pas). Il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne Joe le Rigolo quand même. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Et pour une confession non plus, bordel.

L'homme traversa la pièce et regarda par la fenêtre. Son regard fût attiré vers la fille dehors. Il avait l'habitude des femmes et jeunes filles de son âge aux jupes bouffantes et longues conçus pour limiter les possibilités d'actions de ces Dames, mais elle, elle portait une robe faite pour courir après une balle, une robe comme celle que porte les petites filles mais plus les adolescentes car trop courtes et pas assez adultes. Bien entendu, elle ne portait pas de bas et avait des bottines noires. Selon tous les critères de « comment s'habiller convenablement », elle était très mal vêtue. En effet, ses chaussures et sa robe n'étaient n'y adaptées à la situation, ni à son âge et n'allaient pas ensembles. La robe pourrait être portée pour un pique-nique mais pas les chaussures. Ce détail ne devait pas la gêner beaucoup. Elle était très loin des petites poupées de porcelaine que l'on voyait pendant les bals et les pique-niques de la haute société. Et on était loin des jeunes filles du peuple et de leur robe sage. Elle avait le port de tête d'une reine mais jardinait comme une paysanne. Elle était un mélange de deux mondes et dans chacun, elle avait prit ce qui l'arrangeait. Par contre ses cheveux étaient coupés trop court quelque soit le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Le genre de fille qu'il aimerait rencontrer plus souvent car décidément, les femmes sages ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. La rousse leva son visage vers lui.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina releva la tête et regarda vers sa chambre. Elle était sûre d'être observée mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que ça venait de son antre. Foutu soleil qui l'empêchait de bien voir dans cette direction. Elle jeta un regard circulaire par acquis de conscience et constata qu'elle ne voyait personne, même si ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle retourna à sa besogne. Elle allait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, ensuite, se laver les mains et aller manger un truc. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus envie de jardiner.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa tache, elle se releva et partit à l'intérieur. Elle alla se faire un brin de toilette pour retirer la terre et la sève séchée dans la chambre de Lenalee. De toute façon, la chinoise n'était pas là et c'était plus près que sa chambre (et oui, l'esprit pratique de Red est toujours présent). Elle profita de l'absence de la propriétaire de la chambre pour se laver. Après s'être lavée (ou d'avoir inondé la salle de bain, tout dépend du point de vu). Elle sortit et alla manger son sifflet entre les dents.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Jerry regarda la jeune fille devant lui. Le sifflet était de retour. Après que son père le lui ait offert, elle l'avait utilisé dès que possible, même pour communiquer. De toute façon, il pouvait parler avec un chat alors il n'avait aucun problème pour parler la langue des sifflets. Après l'avoir servit, il lui parla pendant une bonne demi-heure, du coup quand Katarina alla s'assoir, il y avait une bonne file qui attendait d'être servie. La rousse passa sans faire attention aux regards noirs des gens qui attendaient. Elle essuya son jouet avant de le laisser pendre à sa chaine. Elle était encore sous la restriction de chocolat dont elle était victime, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un beignet au chocolat sur son plateau. C'est vrai, elle avait encore le droit de manger un beignet (Red ou l'art de jouer avec les mots) !

Bien entendu, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait un visiteur qui n'avait pas envie d'être là et qui se demandait ce que cette (attention je cite) « gamine excentrique et sans intérêt » pouvait bien faire. Si elle avait su, l'histoire aurait perdu de son intérêt vu qu'il ne lui arriverait rien dans ce chapitre. Mais elle ne le savait pas alors, nous ne lui diront pas de ne pas faire la suite de son programme. C'est-à-dire aller se coucher car il est tard et qu'elle se lève tôt demain (je suis désolée si je vais vite, mais je connais déjà la fin de ce chapitre et j'ai envie d'écrire le suivant alors au lieu de vous raconter une journée sans intérêt, nous allons passer aux choses intéressantes tout de suite).

Alors nous retrouvons notre « innocente » rousse en route pour sa chambre vers un repos bien mérité. Son sifflet pendait tel un médaillon au grès de ses mouvements. Elle ne croisa pas Chao Jî ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour lui car s'il tentait encore de lui tirer les vers du nez, elle allait commettre un meurtre. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra. L'obscurité l'accueillit quand l'ouverture se referma derrière elle. Pourtant elle n'avait pas ouvert ses rideaux et ses fenêtres aujourd'hui. Ça sentait la cigarette froide et il n'y avait personne à la Congrégation pour venir fumer dans sa chambre. Soudain une main l'attrapa et elle sentit l'odeur de cigarette froide avant autre chose. Chloroforme.

Elle voulut crier mais une main l'en empêchait. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer. La pression sur son visage lui faisait mal. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à y échapper. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut vraiment peur. La dernière fois qu'elle avait souhaité de tout son cœur s'enfuir devant un danger, c'était lorsqu'elle était devenue compatible avec Vérité. Elle avait sommeil mais elle refusait de se laisser emporter par l'inconscient même si elle savait que c'était inévitable. Pourtant une dernière pensée s'imposa en elle.

« Il y a vraiment une conspiration pour que je ne dorme pas dans mon lit ou quoi ? » Pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Que va-t-il arriver à Red ? La suite au prochain épisode !**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message s'il vous plait.**


	58. Chapitre 52 : Les loups et les agneaux :

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

En italique, c'est lorsque les personnages parlent dans la langue maternelle de Katarina. J'ai vraiment la flemme d'inventer une nouvelle langue alors c'est comme ça. Et puis c'est tout.

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui laissent des messages ^^.

Spéciale dédicace à Baella qui commence à corriger mes chapitres. Bonne chance pour la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 52 : Les loups et les agneaux : qui va gagner ? Ou prisonnière.**

« Quand la journée commence par un mal de crâne généralement ça ne fait qu'empirer » pensa Red en se retenant de grogner en ouvrant les yeux. Analyse de la situation en cours. Déjà, elle était assise, ça sentait pas bon comme position pour un somme volontaire. Ensuite, elle ne connaissait pas ce lieu, ça sentait pas vraiment bon si elle n'était pas à la Congrégation. Après Lavi était à côté d'elle, là on peut dire que ça sent l'éléphant crevé depuis six mois. Et pour finir, une salle avec pleins de Noé. Là on peut dire que la situation empeste comme un troupeau de Chao Jî (oui, je suis méchante avec lui, mais peut-on m'en vouloir ? Je ne crois pas ^^ (là je suis vache, mais j'assume)). Sur ce coup-là, celui là-haut s'était surpassé pour la mettre dans les ennuis. Et elle qui se plaignait que sa vie était trop compliquée et dangereuse, la voilà servit. Il y en a un qui doit vraiment ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses journées et qui doit se taper le cul au plafond. En retenant un grognement, elle s'obligea à ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux. Vraiment, elle avait la tête dans le cul. Le type devant elle lui était familier, mais elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait vu. Il avait un pouvoir chiant, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer. Il lui faut vraiment un café là, c'est urgent. Généralement elle pouvait se rappeler des petits détails mais là, elle a trop envie de dormir. Dommage, ils refuseront sans doute de la ramener à son lit douillet. Petite note mentale des urgences à régler : ne plus jamais se séparer de Vérité. Et installer une caméra thermale dans Soliloque. Et aussi penser à racheter du chocolat, la planque est presque à vide. Elle était sure d'avoir oublié quelque chose sur sa liste « à faire ». Ah oui, ça lui revenait… Et ne pas oublier de trouver une bonne excuse pour renter malgré l'invitation à rester des Noé.

- Je vois que notre troisième invitée s'est réveillée, fit l'homme au monocle devant elle.

- La prochaine fois, envoyez une invitation que je trouve une raison pour pas venir, répondit la rousse vraiment pas de bonne humeur (c'est vrai, elle est en robe, désarmée, la tête dans le cul et entourée d'hommes hostiles, ce n'est pas une bonne situation sans oublier qu'elle a mal à la tête. Rien de plus logique qu'elle soit donc de très bonne humeur).

- Nous avons cru comprendre que tu savais des choses...

- Et vous avez cru pendant cinq secondes que je viderai mon sac devant vous ? demanda-t-elle surprise par tant de… comment dire… de bêtise (Il faut croire que l'espoir fait vivre les Noé et Red est trop fatiguée pour jouer au chat et à la souris alors elle rentre directement dans le vif du sujet, même si c'est le point qui fâche. Qui en est étonné ? Personne ? Je l'aurais pariée).

Tyki Mikk se tenait à l'écart des protagonistes et il devait bien avouer que cette fille l'étonnait. Elle était assise comme sur un trône et se comportait comme si elle était dans son salon. Sheryl allait avoir du mal à lui tirer les vers du nez (qu'elle avait très joli d'ailleurs (celui ou celle capable de me dire ma référence aura une surprise)).

- Si tu ne veux pas finir comme le Bookman Junior, oui, répondit le quatrième apôtre.

- Je doute de finir comme lui car votre but est que je parle et Lavi a l'air autant capable de parler qu'un coquillage. Enfin, bien essayé, fit-elle en remettant son sifflet en forme de loutre entre ses dents (non, elle ne se moque pas d'eux, enfin pas encore).

2-0 pour l'exorciste. C'est mal parti pour les Noé. Service pour les grisâtres.

- Nous avons tout notre temps, répliqua d'un ton doucereux Desires.

- Et moi aussi, fit la rousse en souriant alors que sa babiole faisait un bruit ressemblant à un rire amusé (je crois que c'était un peu fait exprès, ce qui n'est pas très surprenant venant de Red, après tout, elle vit dangereusement et elle aime ça dans le fond (même si officiellement, elle s'en plaint de tout son être (comme quoi elle a un esprit de contradiction cette petite (je crois que c'est un truc que j'aime chez elle (oulala, mais j'en suis à combien de parenthèse dans ma parenthèse ? C'est pas grave j'ai fait pire (ou pas ^^ (et vous ça va ? Comment ça c'est pas le moment de faire un brin de discussion ? C'est toujours le moment (BOULET DE CANON (je tiens à vous rassurer je n'ai pas pété un câble c'est juste que l'on m'a envoyé un boulet de canon car je parlais trop. C'est faux je ne parle pas trop, la preuve je vous laisse retourner à l'histoire, bonne lecture ^^) Bon, on en était où ?) Ah oui, ça me revient) C'est repartit les amis !) Enjoy !) Et… action !) Je crois que je casse l'ambiance là...) C'est pas grave, j'assume)).

La claque était partie si vite que personne ne l'avait vu venir. Katarina en avait lâché son jouet et devait se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer ou se masser la joue. Tyki voyait bien la jeune fille planter ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains pour se retenir. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude des gens violents envers elle même si elle avait l'air d'être une véritable peste.

- Efface ce sourire de ton visage, ordonna le ministre. Arrête de jouer à la petite idiote et peut-être que tu pourras retourner d'où tu viens.

En toute réponse, Red lui cracha au visage (elle est pas co**e, elle sait que les Noé ne vont pas la laisser repartir, lui mentir sur ce sujet est l'insulter quand même). Son glaviot était rouge et elle avait un goût métallique dans la bouche, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais pas d'être prisonnière, frappée et insultée. Dans ces trois faits, il y en avait un de trop. La réplique partie sans se faire attendre. Mais Red ne la reçut jamais. Elle leva les yeux et elle vit le Noé qui avait tué son maitre et sauvé Allen retenir le bras de son frère.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à la faire parler, bien au contraire, Sheryl, fit-il. Laisse-moi essayer pendant que tu iras avec Fiddler te clamer. Sinon tu vas finir par la tuer. N'oublies pas que l'on a encore besoin d'elle... Après tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux.

Red profita que l'on ne la regarde pas pour jeter un coup d'œil à Bookman et Lavi. Le premier semblait juste à cran. Le second... elle avait comme un doute sur le fait qu'il passe la nuit. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui jeter un sort pour le soigner dans l'immédiat. Trop de monde. Et elle n'avait pas son arme anti-akuma. Point positif à ce problème : elle ne peut pas être détruite. Point négatif : il faut qu'elle l'appelle et pour cela, il faut qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Bref, il ne faut pas de Noé devant elle à la surveiller. Juste trois types à virer de chez-eux. Facile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pût faire au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Elle avait dût faire un truc bien dans une vie antérieur pour que celui de l'étage supérieur s'acharne sur elle comme ça. C'est le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque qui la fit revenir sur terre. Elle regarda devant elle. Et constata que Tyki Mikk ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Puis sans rien dire, il la toucha. Elle faillit lui en mettre une quand elle le sentit effleurer sa peau sous sa robe. Mais il lui avait prit un petit objet noir avant qu'elle ait un réflexe malheureux (pour le Noé mais surtout pour elle).

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très loyal, constata-t-il en regardant le golem qu'il tenait. Lorsque j'ai regardé les photographies dans ta chambre, je me suis demandé où j'avais vu cet appareil. Ça vient de me revenir. Dans la cellule d'Allen Walker. Et je ne pense pas que sa présence était un hasard.

- Désolé de te contredire, mais mon golem n'a aucun sens de l'orientation.

« Je savais que vouloir aider mon prochain allait me retomber dessus. Ça m'apprendra à être gentille. On ne m'y reprendra plus à risquer ma vie pour sauver celle d'un autre. »

L'homme lui sourit. Soit elle le prenait pour un idiot soit elle tentait de le mettre en colère. Bon, première hypothèse expliquant son comportement, elle est folle. Second choix, elle veut un truc qu'il ne fera que s'il est en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui criait qu'elle était une des personnes les plus sensées qu'il pourrait rencontrer dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait ça ? Les yeux pétillants de malice et d'intelligence de la jeune fille. Il allait devoir la coincer pour la faire parler. Et c'était une maligne.

- Tu voulais l'aider à s'enfuir, c'est pour ça que ton golem était en repérage. Et tu es partie à sa recherche pour l'aider. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça et non sur un ordre, fit le portugais en détruisant la machine volante en fermant son point.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Qui peut savoir ?

- Toi, et tu peux me le dire.

- Non, tu voudrais que je te le dise. Et dans la vie on a rarement ce que l'on veut. Regarde-moi par exemple, j'aimerai être chez moi. Et je suis coincée ici. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, fit-elle d'un ton amusé avec un sourire insolent.

« Pas de doute possible, elle cherche à me mettre hors de moi », pensa Tyki.

« Vu qu'il ne réagit pas comme l'autre, je vais lui montrer que je veux l'énerver afin de lui faire croire qu'il a vu clair dans mon jeu... Après je pourrais le manipuler », raisonna Red.

« Parfois je me demande si elle ne cherche pas encore plus les ennuis que son père », constata Bookman.

« K... Katy... est... vrai... ment... une... cinglée », se dit Lavi. « Mais... d'un... autre... côté... c'est... aussi... l'une... des... personnes... les... plus... intel... ligen... te... que... je... connaisse... »

- Tu pourrais d'éviter plein de désagréments...

- Désolée le vieux, mais le truc du gentil et du méchant flic, ça ne marche pas avec moi, coupa Katarina, blasée. D'autres ont déjà essayé avant vous et ils ont lamentablement échoué.

C'est à ce moment là que l'estomac de Red décida de casser l'ambiance en faisant un bruit ressemblant à « grooaah » très distingué. Bien entendu, la rousse n'était pas d'accord pour cette intervention mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière même si elle était partagée entre un sentiment de honte et un de colère envers les témoins de ce moment légèrement embarrassant. Elle mit toute sa volonté pour empêcher ses joues de s'enflammer afin de conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

- Aurais-tu faim ?

- Non, j'apprends à parler à mon ventre, ça peut toujours servir.

- Si tu parles, je verrai ce que je peux d'apporter à te mettre sous la dent.

- L'homme qui donne les missions aux exorcistes est le « Grand Intendant » également appelé « Le Grand Intendant complètement bon à être enfermé », « Big Sister Complex », « Dr. Frankenstein.», « le Cinglé de la Section Scientifique », « Komuitus Caféinus », « Cafétoman » et parfois « Komui »...

- Stop ! La coupa le brun. Je ne t'ai pas demandé un exposer sur l'organisation de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Je parlais de ce que tu savais sur Allen Walker.

- Ah... C'était ça les petites lignes en bas du contrat ? Je me disais bien qu'il devait y avoir un piège.

- Quelle ironie, j'ai tué celui qui t'a formée et lorsque je suis enfin devant toi, tu ne peux rien contre moi. (Tyki ou l'art de passer du coq à l'âme).

- L'ironie du sort, c'est la face cachée de notre destin (Paul Guimard). Et puis, je peux toujours te faire tourner bourrique, il parait que je suis très forte à ce jeu là.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais voulu me tuer.

- Si, bien entendu, à toutes les Saint-glinglin, d'ailleurs je l'ai noté dans mon agenda entre « aller chercher du pain » et « penser à dormir dans mon lit et pas n'importe où ».

- Tu es très forte en ironie, également.

- Sans ironie, le monde serait comme une forêt sans oiseaux (d'après Anatole France). Et je pense que l'ironie vaut bien agressivité si on sait la manier.

L'homme l'attrapa par la gorge et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était qu'une gamine mal élevée mais dans le fond elle était presque une femme et elle avait le courage des reines. Katarina avait la respiration coupée et luttait pour se dégager.

- Tu as toujours le dernier mot on dirait.

- Toujours, répondit-elle avec un sourie à la Cross.

- Les femmes devraient savoir mourir de mort naturelle avec élégance au lieu de s'acharner contre l'inévitable, déclara-t-il tandis que la rousse lui plantait ses oncles dans le poignet et qu'il resserrait sa prise.

- Ça serait trop facile de baisser les bras, murmura difficilement la jeune fille, en guise de défi, à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Tyki s'obligea à respirer calmement. Il la lâcha et à la respiration de son interlocutrice, il devina qu'elle avait été sur le point d'arrêter de respirer. À côté de cette fille, interroger Road était une partie de plaisir. Au moins avec la Noé, on savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Il fit un sourire moqueur avant de dire :

- Nous verrons bien comment tu seras demain matin après une journée sans eau ou nourriture.

- Va voir chez les grecs si j'y suis, souffla-t-elle en se massant la gorge.

Puis il quitta la salle. Red attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de se retourner vers Bookman.

- _Que vous veulent-ils ? Depuis quand Lavi est-il dans cet état ? _Demanda-t-elle à l'archiviste (N'oubliez pas que cette discutions est dans la langue maternelle de Katarina).

- _Des informations sur le Quatorzième. Bien trop longtemps_, répondit le vieil homme.

- _Vous pourrez faire concurrence à ma grand-mère pour vos réponses. A croire que toutes les personnes âgées jouent à « qui fera les réponses les plus courtes »._

_- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi la plupart des gens veulent te frapper ?_

_- Inutile, car je connais la réponse._

La rousse se mit à genoux devant le roux et lui prit les mains. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie l'envahir. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça les sangs.

- _Sa présence parmi nous ne tient qu'à un fil. Il a besoin de soins immédiatement mais c'est trop risqué de les lui donner ici_, déclara-t-elle.

- _Pouvez-vous utiliser Vérité ici ?_

- _Pouvez-vous ne pas me vouvoyer ? Sans doute, Bookman, mais il faut que je l'appelle et qu'elle vienne ce qui peut prendre du temps._

- _C'est mieux que rien, fais-le avant qu'ils reviennent._

_- Non, je vais attendre qu'ils arrivent comme ça ils pourraient la détruire et je vais leur dire ce qu'ils veulent savoir tant que j'y suis, _ironisa-t-elle._ Bien entendu que je vais profiter qu'ils ne soient pas là pour que l'on puisse se barrer d'ici. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Une idiote ou quoi ?_

_- Je n'aurais jamais osé Mademoiselle._

_- Arrêtez de m'appeler « Mademoiselle », vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas ça !_

_- Alors appelez votre Innocence, Mademoiselle, avant que nous ayons perdu trop de temps dans une discussion stérile et qui ne changera rien à la situation._

_- Je ne vous dirais pas le fond de ma pensée_, souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

La rousse lâcha son ami et ferma les yeux. La distance entre son arme et elle la fit frissonner. Jamais elle ne l'avait appelée sur une telle distance. Mais il fallait mettre le roux en sécurité le temps qu'il soit soigné, alors elle le fit.

- _Voilà, c'est fait_, murmura-t-elle. _Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant._

Et elle posa deux doigts sur le poignet de son ami pour mesurer son pouls. Il n'était pas aussi faible qu'elle le craignait. La situation de Lavi semblait un peu moins catastrophique qu'au premier coup d'œil. Tant mieux. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de trainer pour Vérité.

- Que c'est charmant, fit une voix moqueuse.

**Je vais ma spécialité de coupé au moment ou la tension du chapitre est la plus forte ^^. Je fais des progrès dans ce domaine, non ? A votre plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs.**

**Allez, au prochain chapitre, à la voilure !**

**P.S. : n'oubliez pas que je suis payée par les reviews que vous me laissez.**

**Essayez un peu de devinez qui va être e***der par notre chère rousse au prochain chapitre ^^.**

**P.S. N°2 : Si vous avez une idée de problème que les personnages peuvent avoir à régler, je suis preneur pour le prochain bonus ^^.**


	59. Chapitre 53 : Maux de tête ou il vaut mi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

En italique, c'est lorsque les personnages parlent dans la langue maternelle de Katarina. J'ai vraiment la flemme d'inventer une nouvelle langue alors c'est comme ça. Et puis c'est tout.

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui laissent des messages ^^.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 53 : Maux de tête ou il vaut mieux ne pas sous estimer les pouvoirs d'une emmerdeuse.**

- Que c'est charmant, fit une voix moqueuse qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas entendre à nouveau avant au moins quelques années, voire des siècles (elle ne lui rappelle pas de très bon souvenir, et il faut croire que quelqu'un lui en veut, allez savoir qui ^^).

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas ton cas, répliqua Katarina en se relevant et se retournant d'un seul mouvement (en manquant d'assommer Lavi d'un coup de main... Red ou la délicatesse faite femme) pour regarder Wisely droit dans les yeux. C'est le défilé des méchants à deux sous ici ou quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis particulièrement charmé de te voir... commença le Noé sans écouter.

- Ce qui est réciproque.

- … Mais je suis content de pouvoir enfin te faire payer mon humiliation.

- Fais comme tout le monde, prend un ticket, conseilla Red en levant les yeux au ciel (c'est vrai qu'il y a du monde qui lui en veut à cette petite... C'est à se demander si elle ne cherche pas à faire concurrence à son paternel... Ou c'est de famille…).

Un silence accueillit cette phrase. Le Noé ne pouvait pas savoir que la rouquine avait fait de l'ironie et du sarcasme des arts et de l'insolence un sport olympique. Le grisâtre ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la fille fût plus rapide (d'un millième de seconde peut-être, mais plus rapide quand même).

- Inutile de me signaler que je devrai faire preuve d'un minimum de respect, ce serait une perte de temps. De plus, il est aussi inutile de me menacer de mort ou de folie, vous avez besoin de moi en parfaite santé mentale. Or ta spécialité est de fouiner dans les esprits des autres en leur faisant le plus de mal possible. Puisque tu me laisses parler sans me contredire tout en perdant ton temps, c'est que pour une raison que j'ignore tu ne peux pas lire dans mon esprit dans l'immédiat -ce qui est plutôt intéressant vu ma situation. Cela nous met sur un certain pied d'égalité, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

La claque partie. Elle fût d'une violence telle que la jeune fille tomba par terre. Pourtant un sourire moqueur se dessina doucement sur son visage. Elle savourait sa victoire en silence.

- Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux et faussement innocent.

« Depuis que je la connais, j'ai toujours pu constater que Katarina Cross avait un certain don pour trouver là où appuyer pour faire mal, enregistra Bookman. La plupart des gens réagissent par la violence physique à la violence verbale. Et les Noés qui sont humains à la base n'échappent pas à cette règle. Elle le sait très bien. Alors, pourquoi le fait-elle ? Pourquoi les met-elle dans une situation où elle risque de payer un prix élevé pour un minimum d'effet et un résultat incertain ? »

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi il n'a pas agit directement contre moi lors de notre première rencontre. Je peux toujours me tromper, mais maintenant je suis sure de moi à quarante-six pour cent. Ce qui est déjà bien vu la circonstance. Rajouter quarante pour cent à ma certitude valait bien de se prendre une claque. En plus, ce type me fout les chocottes et quand j'ai peur de quelque chose je fonce dans le tas. Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. »

- Tu me donnes mal à la tête, grogna le Noé.

- C'est fait exprès, Ouistiti.

Le second coup qu'elle reçut ne fût pas une surprise pour elle. Elle s'y attendait même. Et elle reconnaissait qu'elle l'avait sans doute un peu cherché (mais si peu). Un homme rentra suivit par un autre et s'exclama :

- Wisely !

-C'est pourtant mignon un ouistiti, fit-elle pour rajouter une couche. Et puis, Ouistiti, Wisely... c'est du pareille au même. Je dirais même que tu gagnes au change.

-Ne rentre pas dans le jeu de cette vipère, Wisely.

-Mais qui est donc de retour ? commenta Katarina en regardant Sherly et Tyki. Félicitation pour ton imagination, c'est la première fois que l'on me compare à un serpent.

« Je ne ferai pas de vieux os ici. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je peux faire la mariole mais très rapidement, il va falloir que je me carapate de là. Ils ont beau avoir des insultes qui changent de l'ordinaire, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler ou de finir comme Lavi. Il me faut un meilleur plan que de faire le pitre en attendant mon Innocence et prier pour qu'elle me trouve _avant _que ce soit trop tard. »

Soudain, Red sentit son avant-bras gauche aller dans deux directions différentes. Lorsque l'os céda, elle hurla de douleur. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui casser le bras droit au lieu de lui faire mal ? Attendez… Si elle voulait torturer quelqu'un, elle ne commencerait pas s'en prendre à son bras droit car la majorité des personnes étaient droitières et que cela les gêneraient plus que l'autre bras. Alors, pourquoi faire un truc illogique et s'en prendre à son bras gauche ? Deux réponses : soit tout ce qu'ils voulaient était de faire mal, soit ils voulaient faire mal _et_ prouver quelque chose. Et comme souvent, la seconde option était celle qui semblait la plus plausible. Rangeant cette petite idée dans un coin de son esprit, elle réussit à passer outre de ce que lui criait son cerveau et ne se roula pas en boule autour de son bras meurtri. Non, elle resserra sa prise au dessus du coude et se redressa. Jamais elle leur donnerait la satisfaction de leur demander grâce. Fièrement, d'un regard, elle les mit tous au défit de recommencer. Tant que c'était physique, elle pouvait et devait encaisser. Tant qu'elle gardait son égo à peu près intact, elle ne s'en sortirait sans trop mal.

Tyki la regardait. Il avait vu des hommes beaucoup plus forts qu'elle plier sans la moindre résistance. Pourtant, elle continuait à leur tenir tête. Ils avaient lu son dossier et il devait bien admettre qu'il était impressionné par sa résistance même si c'était en vain, elle ne pourrait pas tenir comme ça indéfiniment.

Son bras lui faisait mal. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une distraction à sa douleur. Il lui fallait un sujet à réflexion. Si l'os se ressoudait mal, il faudra le recaser. La prochaine fois, demander une réflexion positive à son crétin de cerveau. Bon, second essai, que voulaient-ils lui montrer ?

- Vous avez un informateur dans nos rangs, fit-elle à voix haute.

Nouveau silence. Et celui-là voulait tout dire. Red avait touché juste. Comment avait-elle fait pour le savoir ? Très simple. Même enfantin. On voulait lui faire du mal. Donc on lui a cassé le bras gauche alors que la plupart des gens aurait attaqué le droit car la majorité des gens était droitière. Alors pourquoi s'être attaqué à son bras gauche ? Deux hypothèses. La première : ils ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde, donc pas besoin de développer. La seconde, la plus intéressante. On savait les nerfs du bras droit étaient hors services. Or pour savoir ça, il fallait avoir lu son dossier. Et pour avoir son dossier, il fallait y avoir accès. Et pour ça il fallait faire parti de l'Ordre et de l'Administration Centrale de préférence. Donc, il y a une taupe. CQFD. Katarina sortit de sa réflexion et vit que tous la regardait. Mercredi. Elle avait parlé à voix haute. Pour un peu elle en aurait rougi de honte mais elle avait sa réputation à tenir.

- J'ai une tache sur le nez ? leur demanda-t-elle.

- Non, juste un esprit tordu, répondit Wisely.

- Ce n'est pas une nouveauté, répondit la fille décidément blasée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Grande sœur, je suis rentrée ! cria Alice en fracassant une porte avec sa discrétion naturelle.

La fillette remarqua le lit même pas défait à quatre heures du matin. Certes, sa sœur se levait tôt, mais pas à ce point. Katarina avait beau se lever avec le soleil, la nuit elle dormait. Et l'autre cinglé lui avait dit qu'elle était enfin rentrée de sa mission. Donc si Red n'était pas en train de dormir c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

« Ça sent la cigarette » lui fit Cheshire.

« Grande sœur ne fume pas. D'ailleurs, peu de monde fume ici. » Répondit la rousse.

L'enfant entendit comme un bruit sourd venant d'une boite à bijoux. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et vit une lueur verte passer si vite qu'elle ne pût l'identifier.

« ... »

« Katarina a appelé Vérité à elle, Alice-chan. Maintenant, elle n'est plus sans ressource. Et puis, tu sais très bien que ta sœur a toujours une carte dans sa manche. » Lui expliqua son chat.

La fille courut vers le bureau du Grand Intendant. Elle avait peur pour sa sœur. Son ainée était forte, mais son cœur n'était pas encore tout à fait remit de ce qui lui était arrivé. En plus, Alice l'avait entendu parler de la disparition mystérieuse de leur père à Allen. L'enfant ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à sa sœur. Elle avait encore besoin de l'abri de ses bras.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina soignait son bras. Elle ne pouvait pas encore faire de la magie, elle ne sentait pas le flux de ses pouvoirs en elle. Elle grommela. Certes elle n'aimait pas les jupons mais elle avait d'autres projets pour le sien comme en faire des bandes pour empêcher un de ses os de mal se ressouder. Et puis, entourer son bras la soulageait, elle avait de moins en moins mal au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de ses soins. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Les deux exorcistes encore en état de parler ignoraient le Noé de garde et lui ne cherchait pas à leur faire la conversation.

- _Je veux me casser d'ici et vite. J'en ai marre d'attendre la cavalerie, pour un peu je pourrais croire qu'elle vient par Poney Express_, rouspéta-t-elle.

- _La patience est mère de toutes les vertus._

_- Bookman, si c'est pour me sortir des proverbes à deux balles, vous pouvez vous taire._

_- Quelle amabilité._

_- C'est moi qui fais de l'ironie ici._

- Si je dois vous supporter en train de vous disputer, je vous prierais de le faire dans un langage compréhensible par tous, les coupa Tyki Mikk.

- _Va voir chez les Turcs si j'y suis, Noé. Et je parle la langue que JE veux quand JE veux, crétin des Alpes_ (petite expression empruntée à ma mère)_._

_- La jeunesse n'a plus aucun respect. Intervenir dans une discussion qui ne le regarde pas. Moi, de mon temps, jamais..._

_- Vive les rares moments de nostalgie de l'Archiviste de Service._

_- Vos petites remarques m'avaient manqué._

_- Enfin quelqu'un qui aime mon insolence._

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? Fit le portugais très énervée (à croire qu'il a ses règles).

- _Non_, lui répondit Red.

C'est à ce moment là que deux personnes firent irruption dans la pièce. Et bien entendu, la discrétion n'était vraiment pas leur point fort et le blond tomba dans les escaliers. Katarina et Tyki soupirèrent en même temps.

« Je devrai les inscrire à Vidéo Gag », pensa le brun.

« Les méchants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient », pensa la rousse. « J'aurais tout vu dans ma vie. »

* * *

**Petite devinette : quels Noés viennent de rentrer dans la salle ? Allez, c'est facile ^^.**


	60. Chapitre 54 : Les Jasdavid ou passage à

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

En italique, c'est lorsque les personnages parlent dans la langue maternelle de Katarina. J'ai vraiment la flemme d'inventer une nouvelle langue alors c'est comme ça. Et puis c'est tout.

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui laissent des messages ^^.

Dans ce chapitre, il y a des mots assez vulgaires, alors excusez-moi. Il aurait été plus logique de les mettre dans la langue maternelle de Red vu les circonstances, mais je me suis autocensurée alors je les ai mis en Espagnol. Voilà.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 54 : Les Jasdavid ou passage à tabac.**

« Je devrai les inscrire à Vidéo Gag », pensa le brun (j'adore cette réplique, pas vous ?).

« Les méchants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient », pensa la rousse.

- Vous n'étiez pas en mission ? Demanda le portugais aux nouveaux venus.

- Oui, une rouquine nous a ridiculisés ! hurla David. Mais elle n'était pas seule.

- Oui, elle nous a filé plein de nouvelles factures, ça te gène ? Hi hi, cria Jasdero.

- Je déteste les chats ! S'exclama le punk brun.

- Hi hi, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui la prévenait, hi hi.

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'elle n'a que huit ans ? Leur signala Tyki.

- Six ans, le corrigea Red qui avait deviné l'identité de la « rouquine » d'un ton calme mais où l'on pouvait deviner une certaine fierté.

- Encore mieux, soupira une nouvelle fois Mikk. Vous voulez faire un nouveau sport qui consiste à se faire ridiculiser par tous les Cross de la terre ?

- Je crains qu'ils aient déjà la médaille d'or, renchérit Katarina.

- On t'a sonné ? Lui fit David en mettant son pistolet sur la trempe de la jeune fille.

- Oui, hi hi, on t'a sonné ?

- Il a la fonction perroquet ton frère ? demanda-t-elle au brun. Au fait, tu es tellement moche que quand tu épluches un oignon c'est lui qui pleure (oui, elle en a marre. Oui, elle l'a fait exprès. Non, elle n'est pas suicidaire).

PAF !

La rousse tomba de son siège. Et elle venait de se rendre compte que le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant elle n'était pas un bon réflexe quand on a un bras cassé. Elle se retint de justesse de grimacer sous le coup de la douleur.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis faite avoir comme le premier crétin venu par une fillette.

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, l'approuva Tyki.

- On ne t'a pas sonné, lui lancèrent les Jasdavid.

Katarina riait sous cape tandis que les jumeaux s'en prenaient au Noé du Plaisir. Elle, elle le faisait exprès de rater les occasions de se taire, mais elle savait les reconnaître quand elle les voyait. Et faire chier les gens n'était pas sans risque. Mais vu l'état où était Lavi qui n'avait sans doute rien fait pour énerver, elle s'en tirait à bon compte.

-Toi, la rouquine ! Crache le fric ou crève !

-Pourquoi faire ? On meurt dans tous les cas, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Komui regardait le blond devant lui. L'homme aux yeux bleus ne cachait pas sa déception de devoir attendre pour rencontrer Katarina. Le Grand Intendant lui avait demandé de venir pour lui parler du carnet qu'il avait trouvé sur Red il y a quelques mois. L'américain ne lui avait pas caché que c'était un journal de sorcière blanche. Sur ce coup là, le scientifique en était tombé sur le cul. Il manquait plus que la benjamine soit une sorcière pour que toute la famille fasse de la magie. C'est à ce moment là que l'homme aux yeux clairs avait rajouté que comme le Maréchal Cross faisait de la magie noire, il y a de fortes chances pour que Katarina ait dans ses veines les deux sorcelleries, ce qui était un événement plus que très rare.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'Alice était arrivée paniquée et en pleurs. L'enfant avait raconté son histoire et le chinois avait compris que les Noés étaient dans le coup. C'est le geste négatif et discret des yeux clairs qui lui avait fait comprendre que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que Katarina soit une sorcière. Après qu'ils aient confié la fillette au bord de la crise de nerfs à l'Infirmière-Chef et qu'elles soient parties, le blond lui avait demandé si par le plus grand des hasards, la rousse avait pût faire une mission dont le résultat aurait pût intéresser les Noé. Et il avait signalé que si Komui n'était pas tombé sur ce carnet, jamais il n'aurait pût deviner le lien de la rouquine avec la magie.

Il avait rajouté que tôt ou tard, elle devrait partir pour apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle avait beau être douée, elle ne pouvait pas et se consacrer à sa tâche d'exorciste et étudier la magie. Au bout d'un moment, elle serait comme un enfant sachant marcher mais ne savant pas comment marcher.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il savait que cette comparaison ne serait pas au goût de Katarina. Il soupira, elle n'avait que quinze ans. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ?

- Jonathan, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service. Je vais de donner une liste d'endroits où elle pourra trouver refuge. Pourrais-tu y placer certains de tes hommes ?

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais te demander.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina ne se plaignait pas. À vrai dire, elle n'avait même plus envie de lancer des piques aux jumeaux. Ils avaient commencé même pas trois secondes après le départ de Tyki Mikk. Et elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ça continuait. Elle avait très rapidement fait signe à Bookman et Lavi de ne surtout pas intervenir mais elle vivait un véritable passage à tabac. Elle n'avait même pas le temps d'une respiration entre deux coups. Et elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, l'un la tenait pendant que le deuxième tapait.

« Quel courage... deux contre un. Ils ont peur d'être en infériorité numérique ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Plus que la douleur physique, c'était son orgueil qui était touché à chaque coup. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur la situation et elle détestait ça. Ça lui donnait envi de hurler de frustration, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle avait envi de pleurer comme un enfant de cinq ans qui a peur d'un grand méchant monstre sous son lit. Et malgré tout ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à bloquer des petits cris étouffés qui s'échappait de ses lèvres enflées. Et chaque son semblait exciter un peu plus ses agresseurs. Elle savait à quoi elle devait se traitement de faveur. Les jumeaux évacuaient la frustration que son père et sa sœur leur avaient fait connaitre. Et rien que pour ça, elle ne demandera pas grâce. Elle était une Cross, pas une lâche, elle em****ait le monde et riait de ceux qui lui voulait du mal. Dire « Stop » aurait été renié la fierté de sa famille. Et ça, c'était hors de questions.

Le blond la lâcha enfin. Elle avait presque envi de le remercier. Mais elle se laissa tomber au sol comme un pétale de rose à la fin de l'été. Avec douceur et grâce mais avec fragilité, en acceptant son destin.

- Alors, tu la ramène moins ? Lui fit David.

- Hijo de Puta (non je suis désolée pour les non-espagnols, mais je ne traduirais pas).

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

- Hijo de puta, eres tan estúpido como tú no se le puedes atacar a mí como un hombre. ¿ Qué es este tupe que piensa que es un tipo que lleva su homosexualidad ? Mi pueblo como lo desprecio y no me molestan en hablar en su lengua. Me pregunto si habría atacado si no hubiera sido su hermano para mí mantener y evitar que yo me defiendo. ¿ Tú estás en una mierda ? Desarrollado y ahora tengo mis pensamientos lo suficiente que tengo que te digo lo que pienso de ti ? (Si mes professeurs d'Espagnol voyaient se que je dis dans leur langue, ils regretteront de m'avoir appris à m'exprimer dans cette langue pourtant si poétique. En gros et en version polie, elle leur dit d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y est.)

- Qu'est ca c'est que ce truc que tu causes ?

- Vete a la mierda, que me dará unas vacaciones. (Ce n'est pas la politesse qui étouffe Red quand elle est en colère, mais c'est comme ça que l'on l'aime ^^.)

Le coup partit et Katarina récolta de nouveaux bleus (elle se lance dans une nouvelle collection (c'est moi ou mon humour est pourri quand je suis fatiguée ?)).

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait les cheveux trop court pour quelqu'un de mon sexe, fit hargneusement David.

- Que veux-tu, mon coiffeur et moi n'avons pas la même notion de « pas trop court »…

Inutile de dire qui a dit cette dernière remarque. Les coups repartirent de plus belles mais Katarina était déjà bien sonnée et très vite, elle rejoignit le néant de l'inconscience.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lentement, elle retrouvait les sensations de se qui l'entourait. Elle était face contre terre et avait mal partout. Elle devait être belle à voir. Elle voulut bouger, mais le moindre effort lui était douloureux. Elle s'entendit gémir sans avoir conscience de le faire. Elle s'était sentie si bien dans le néant. Pourquoi reprenait-elle conscience ? Elle entendait une musique familière et lointaine. C'est bizarre, mais elle avait l'impression que la mélodie se rapprochait de plus en plus. Lentement mais surement. Elle bougea très doucement pour se mettre sur le dos. Ils ne l'avaient pas ratée ces c**s.

Lorsqu'elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit une chaleur familière au creux de sa main. Elle se leva et sentit ses jambes tremblées légèrement sous elle. Elle espérait avoir assez d'énergie pour pouvoir transporter tout le monde sinon, elle allait le payer au prix fort. Elle activa son Innocence et commença le transfert. La porte se ré-ouvrit et elle eut tout juste le temps de ressentir une violente douleur au creux du dos avant de disparaître de la vue des Noé en amenant avec elle les Bookmen.

* * *

**J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort sur ce coup-là... Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais me rattraper.**


	61. Chapitre 55 : Magie blanche ou songe d'u

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Ce chapitre s'est écrit tout seul et je pense l'avoir réussit.

La semaine prochaine je suis en BTS blanc alors, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre. Ne me lancez pas de tomates ! Je vous préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus, c'est tout, je n'ai pas dis qu'il n'y en aura pas un de nouveau juste que je n'en étais pas sûre.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : Magie blanche ou songe d'un futur.**

Red se réveilla en sueur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître sa chambre. Enfin, son ancienne chambre. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? D'un coup tout lui revient en mémoire. Elle avait réussit ! Elle tourna la tête. Lavi semblait dans un était lamentable, elle voulut se retourner pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider, mais une douleur lui déchira le dos. Sans oublier qu'elle n'avait pas un centimètre carré de sa peau qui ne lui était pas douloureux.

- Évitez de trop bouger, Mademoiselle Red.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas être vouvoyée et appelée « Mademoiselle ». J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille femme quand on le fait, Bookman, répondit-elle.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué l'accent que vous avez en anglais avant que je ne vous entende le parler après votre langue maternelle.

- J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à la Congrégation, c'est logique qu'à la longue je perde mon accent, répondit la rousse. Comment va Lavi ?

- Ça a encore empiré.

- C'était possible ? S'exclama Katarina en essayant de se lever. Venez m'aider, si je ne fais rien pour lui, je vais devenir folle à force de m'inquiéter.

- J'ai retiré le poignard et soigné votre blessure, mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'il m'atteigne pas votre colonne vertébrale ou qu'il ne vous tue pas sur le coup.

-J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, fit-elle d'un ton sombre (comment un ton peut-il être sombre me demanderiez-vous ? Bah, je ne le sais pas mais c'est comme ça). C'est mon plus gros problème personnel d'ailleurs et je n'arrive à pas le régler.

- Ça vous a sauvé la vie.

- Oui, mais j'ai de la chance car je me fourre toujours dans des pétrins inimaginables.

Le vieil homme aida la jeune fille à se relever. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à Lavi, puis timidement s'avança vers lui. Elle ne savait pas se qu'elle faisait mais savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle mit ses mains au dessus du malade et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir et couler le long de ses bras. Elle sentit un vent protecteur quitter ses membres et l'entourer. Et elle sût.

~ P.D.V. Bookman ~

« Katarina fait de la magie. J'ignore où et quand elle a pris conscience de son héritage maternelle, mais elle est bel et bien une sorcière blanche. La lumière bleutée qui sort de ses mains et qui les entoure, elle et mon disciple, comme un vent fou est la preuve qu'elle est en train d'utiliser un sort de guérison.

Sait-elle que son père fait de la magie noire ? Si oui, est-ce qu'elle choisira de suivre le chemin maudit de ceux qui maitrisent les deux magies ? Pourquoi l'avoir choisit comme compatible ? Sait-elle qu'aucune des femmes de sa lignée blanche n'a atteint l'âge de quarante ans ? Qu'à chaque fois le Comte les a faites tuer ? Sans doute pas. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Elle a accepté une croix et elle ne peut plus refuser de la porter.

« Elle fait parti de la deuxième génération de Cross ce qui m'intrigue tout autant. Inutile de se demander pourquoi. Comme son père, elle est la dernière personne a qui on penserait pour choisir un apôtre. Pourtant, elle est l'une des plus puissantes de sa génération par son non-besoin d'un canalisateur entre elle et son Innocence alors qu'elle est du type équipement. Sans oublier que parmi les exorcistes, elle est celle à qui on vient demander conseil. Quel destin pourrait bien l'attendre ? La connaissant, il ne va pas être facile de savoir ce qu'elle sait sur ses héritages. S'il y a une personne qui tient autant à ses secret que lui, c'est bien elle. »

Il se rappelait très bien la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était à la bibliothèque. Il cherchait un ouvrage et on lui avait dit que c'était « Red » qui devait l'avoir. On lui avait donné une vague direction entre les meubles. Il avait finit par trouver un tas d'ouvrages mis n'importe comment par terre. Il avait grommelé contre l'irrespect des gens envers les livres et une voix avait retentit du tas. « Bien entendu que je ne vais pas les laisser comme ça en partant mais pour l'instant je fais des recherches et je préfère avoir tout sous la main ». La voix était amusée et il avait regardé à qui elle appartenait. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'année lui souriait d'un sourire moqueur et plein de malice. Elle lui avait lancé « Tout le monde m'appelle Red, allez savoir pourquoi ». Devant son silence elle avait rajouté avec humour « C'est sans doute parce que c'est la couleur que voient la plupart des gens après de m'avoir parlé ». Ils avaient discuté un peu. Elle par politesse et lui par curiosité. Il l'avait trouvée très intelligente et avec une soif de comprendre rare à son âge malgré le fait qu'elle soit un garçon manqué. Elle était bien plus calme que Lavi et avait une façon de parler sans faire des détours. Elle était une personne bien et sur qui on pouvait compter. Qui aurait pût dire à cette époque qu'elle deviendrait ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Personne.

Pourtant, elle était toujours quelqu'un de bien, elle n'avait toujours rien d'une jeune fille sage, mais elle avançait bien mieux sur la route qu'elle s'était choisi qu'à l'époque. Elle avait gagné en maturité et en assurance.

~ Fin P.V.D. Bookman ~

Elle sût qui elle était. Elle était elle. Elle était elle et pas une autre. Elle avait trouvé sa place. La chaleur et le vent cessèrent et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La sensation de l'herbe contre la peau est si agréable que l'on avait envie de s'endormir sur le sol. Pourtant, c'est ce qui fit ouvrit les yeux à Katarina. Elle se redressa et fût surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur, même si elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi elle aurait dût avoir mal. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle connaissait ce lieu, mais elle ne savait pas d'où.

- C'est ici qu'est née chaque personne de notre lignée de magie, fit une voix derrière elle. Et c'est ici que ta mère t'a emmenée pendant cinq ans à chacun de tes anniversaires.

Elle se retourna et elle vit une femme d'une vingtaine d'année devant elle. Cette dernière tenait un poupon dans ses bras et elle souriait d'un air tendre. Katarina la regarda. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle-même devant elle.

- La magie est vraiment quelque chose de curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te demandes sans doute ce que tu fais ici ? La réponse est simple, tu n'es pas là vu que c'est moi qui suis là. Et tu n'es pas là car je suis l'un de tes avenirs possibles.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Je suis toi et tu es moi. Tu es mon passé et je suis ton avenir. Mais toi seule peut décider si demain j'aurais notre bébé entre mes bras. Saches que rien n'est jamais écrit à l'avance. Qu'un rien peut tout rompre. Et que tôt ou tard, tu devras faire un choix. Et quelque soit celui que ton cœur choisira, au final tu souffriras de n'avoir pas pût aimer les deux en même temps.

- Je ne veux pas choisir. Si je le fais, j'aurais l'impression...

- ... de rompre un équilibre ? La vie est faite de choix douloureux. Tu peux aimer les deux, mais eux, peuvent-ils te partager ? Non. La nature de l'Homme est égoïste. Il pense d'abord à son cœur avant de penser à celui des autres. Et comme tous les autres, nous n'échappons pas à cette règle. Si tu ne fais pas ce choix, un autre le fera à ta place. Mais de toute façon, dans les deux cas, il y aura un « et si », c'est inévitable.

La femme berça l'enfant, doucement. Et le regarda tendrement. Red regarda son enfant et une pointe de désir monta en elle.

- Les enfants sont un cadeau du ciel. Ils sèchent nos larmes avec leurs sourires, mais nous le savons déjà car nous élevons notre sœur. Et entre elle et notre cœur, c'est elle que nous choisirons. C'est comme ça. Nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous disons « ma sœur », mais au fond de nous, nous savons que nous devrions dire « ma fille » alors que nous avons le même père. C'est bizarre. Mais les parents sont ceux qui donnent l'amour pas les géniteurs. Certes ton père donnera tout ce qu'il peut à Alice comme il l'a fait pour nous. Mais nous resterons toujours sa mère de substitution. Nous n'y pouvons rien, mais voulons nous être autre chose pour elle ? Nous ne croyons pas. Est-ce un bien, est-ce un mal ? Nous ne le savons pas et ne voulons pas le savoir. Et ça, c'est un fait.

- Je sais, murmura Red à son double. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

- Il faut que tu rentres chez toi Katarina. Alice t'attend.

Les rousses se sourirent et la plus jeune déclara :

- Nous nous reverrons.

- Seule toi peut le décider, répondit l'autre. A près tout, je ne suis que l'un de tes avenirs possibles.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red ouvrit les yeux. Elle était encore dans son ancienne chambre. Encore. Elle appela son golem avant de se souvenir qu'il avait été détruit. Son cœur se pinça. C'était totalement stupide d'être triste pour une machine, mais elle l'avait eut avant même d'être une exorciste. C'était un ex-collègue de son père qui le lui avait fait plus d'un an avant l'arrivée de Komui. Il le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire alors qu'elle pleurait car pour la première fois de sa courte vie, son père n'était pas là ce jour-là. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait modifié. Et maintenant Soliloque n'était plus là. Le détruire avait été un acte bas et cruel... ou tout simplement prudent. À la place du Noé, elle aurait fait la même chose. Donc elle ne pouvait logiquement pas le lui reprocher. Mais elle allait quand même lui en vouloir. L'homme avait été surpris qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à le tuer. À croire qu'elle n'a que ça à faire de courir après des crétins de Noé. Surtout à l'époque des faits. Certes, elle serait sans aucun doute la première à aller danser sur sa tombe. Mais elle avait d'autres priorités que de faire un meurtre quand même. En plus, le tuer ne lui apporterait rien et il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle meurt dans sa tentative. Alors pourquoi risquer sa vie pour quelque chose qui de toutes façons ne ramènera ni son vieux professeur ni Diasya ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Bon Dieu, elle avait mal partout, elle en aurait pour au moins trois jours de douleur à chaque mouvement. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté ses abrutis. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle était plus préoccupée par son état physique que par le fait de ne pas penser comme tout le monde.

C'est à ces moments là qu'elle se demandait si elle avait des réactions humaines. C'est vrai, n'importe qui aurait voulut tuer l'assassin de tant d'amis, mais pas elle. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait si elle avait les moyens et l'opportunité de le tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait-il dit déjà ? Ah, oui. « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très loyal ». Pourrait-elle seulement le tuer de sang froid ? Pendant un combat, sans aucun doute. Mais s'il était à sa merci sans aucun moyen de défendre sa vie, pourrait-elle lui prendre son existence ? Elle doutait qu'elle le pourrait mais bizarrement le fait de ne pas pouvoir le jurer l'inquiéta. Dans la salle, elle l'avait trouvé tellement humain et elle n'était pas arrivée à souhaiter sa mort bien qu'il ait reconnu avoir tué Yeegar. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien.

En tout cas, elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et elle ne savait même pas quoi penser de son propre comportement. La rousse soupira. Elle avait quelque chose à faire... enfin si elle arrivait à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin. Bon, au travail.

* * *

**On avance, on avance... mais on n'est pas encore à la fin de l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous réserve une surprise du tonnerre :) .**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^.**

**Au prochain chapitre ! !**


	62. Chapitre 56 : Réflexion ou rencontre du

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

En italique ce qui est écrit.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : Réflexion ou rencontre du troisième type.**

Avant de se mettre au travail, Katarina s'était mise en quête d'un endroit où elle pourrait se laver et trouver des vêtements propres. Bien entendu si elle trouva une douche en état de marche et du savon, elle ne trouva pas de linge autre qu'un vieux torchon. Après de s'être séchée et rhabillée, elle alla dans son ancienne chambre et y laissa un mot. Ensuite, elle prit une autre direction et s'arrêta devant une porte. Après une courte hésitation, elle la passa. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise que personne n'ait pris la peine de remballer ce que le Maréchal n'avait pas emballé lui-même ? Elle aurait dût le parier. Certes, son père avait son « petit » caractère. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser des choses ayant une certaine valeur sur place. Maintenant les rideaux de velours étaient abimés ! Attendez. Rideau égal tissus. Tissus plus fil et aiguille égal vêtements. Elle avait son matériel indispensable en cas d'urgence dans son corsage (ça c'est la plaque où il faut être un pervers pour aller vérifier s'il y a rien) et du tissu. Elle pouvait donc se coudre une nouvelle robe. CQFD. Bon, au travail.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lavi marchait dans les couloirs. Il se sentait mieux, pas de doute possible sur ça. Et le mot qu'avait écrit Katarina le rassurait. « _J'ai paralysé le parasite, ce n'est qu'une solution éphémère, mais c'est mieux que rien. Partie faire un tour. Reviens je ne sais pas quand _». Elle n'avait pas eut besoin de signer. L'écriture était féminine et précise de plus, le roux savait que c'était celle de Red. Car l'écriture est la véritable signature d'une personne. Et il était l'héritier des Bookmen en titre, ne l'oublions pas. Tout comme il pensait savoir où était sa rousse. Simple, dans le seul endroit où elle sait que personne ne viendra la chercher : les appartements de son père. Il entra dans la pièce. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise comme si il était rentré dans la chambre d'un mort durant une veillée funèbre. Il n'aimait pas ça. S'il n'avait pas une rousse à retrouver, il serait parti, mais il devait mettre la main sur Red.

Il passa dans la chambre et il la vit. Elle s'était endormie sur le lit en position fœtal. Comme ça, elle n'avait rien de guerrier et tout de l'enfant qu'elle était encore mais que, bientôt, elle ne serait plus. Il se demanda où elle avait pu trouver une robe comme celle qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux roux voilaient son visage malgré le bandeau qui était censé les retenir. Sa robe s'étalait autour d'elle comme une fleur aux pétales fripés. Pas de panier, pas de jupons. Aucune femme de la Congrégation n'en avait une comme ça. Pas même Katarina qui n'avait pas les vêtements les plus conventionnels. Il approcha sa main d'elle… et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air mis K.O. en un coup placé dans l'entre-jambe.

- Je suis désolée, Lavi, mais je me fais avoir une fois je peux me le pardonner, deux fois je suis une idiote. Et ça, c'est hors de question, déclara-t-elle en le regardant de son perchoir qui tout d'un coup semblait très haut au roux qui ne comprenait que les plus grandes douleurs sont les plus silencieuses.

- Je… com… prends… souffla-t-il au bout de dix secondes. J'ai… dû… per… dre… l'ha… bi… tu… de…

- Veux-tu que je t'amène de la glace ?

- Non ! Ca va mieux tout d'un coup ! cria le borgne en se relevant d'un coup en ne voulant surtout pas infliger un nouveau traumatisme à ses précieux bijoux.

- Comme tu veux, c'est toi pas moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je me suis lavée et je me suis fait une robe avec des vieux rideaux. Elle est parfaite, non ?

- Tu te rends compte que quelque soit le milieu sociale, elle est tout sauf convenable.

- Ce qui la rend encore plus parfait, fit la rouquine.

- Ça m'avait manqué, fit le lapin.

- De quoi ? Demanda la rousse curieuse.

- Toi, fit-il sans réfléchir.

La rousse rougit devant le compliment. Alors là, elle ne s'y attendait pas. D'un côté, ça lui faisait très plaisir, de l'autre ça la gênait sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi. Le roux ne savait plus où se mettre également. Un silence s'était installé et aucun n'osait le rompre. Pour un peu, ils auraient pu se croire en Chine, quand ils s'étaient parlé en tête-à-tête pour la dernière fois. Ce moment leur semblait si loin. Et ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour retrouver cette innocente discussion et le fait qu'ils avaient été deux adolescents pendant de trop courtes minutes. Ce fût Katarina qui parla en premier :

- On fera bien de retourner dans mon ancienne chambre, Bookman va s'inquiéter de ne pas voir son héritier.

- Ouais… tu as sans doute raison.

Les deux roux sortirent de la pièce et marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs. Tant de choses pouvaient être dites par un simple mouvement, par le silence de la voix. Un regard pouvait vouloir dire tant de choses. C'était pour ça qu'ils évitaient de se regarder. Lavi n'avait pas le droit de s'engager et Red le savait parfaitement. Elle ne voulait pas le détourner de la voie qu'il avait choisit bien avant de la rencontrer ou d'entendre parler de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Et lui, il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle et voir la neige s'installer dans sa chevelure, il n'avait même pas le droit d'en rêver. Il était un Bookman, il devait rester un observateur même si ça lui était douloureux. Et cela pour une seule raison : il était humain et avait un cœur même si pendant 48 lui, il ne savait pas cette dernière chose. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui faisait battre le cœur des humains mais il n'avait pas le droit de le vivre. La vie était injuste. Mais c'était le chemin qu'il avait choisit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la rousse. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Katarina ne savait pas quoi penser. Le « Toi » de Lavi n'arrêtais pas de venir comme un écho. Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait déjà Kanda. Et Lavi n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas dire à Kanda « je t'aime » ? Pourquoi pouvait-elle juste lui dire « idem » ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas son âme sœur. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait trop changé en peu de temps et qu'elle n'agissait plus comme elle l'aurait fait avant. Oui, l'attaque de la branche Nord américaine par les Noés avait changé beaucoup de choses, et ce, chez tout le monde.

Elle soupira. Elle commençait à peine à voir à quel point elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même et avait commencé à ne plus ouvrir son cœur. Elle allait avoir besoin de temps avant que tout soit comme avant. Elle avait fait la douloureuse découverte qu'avoir des sentiments peut être une véritable torture et elle ne voulait plus connaître ça. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait, non sans raison.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

« Nous repartirons ce soir à la faveur la nuit pour faire un bout de trajet à pied, ça sera moins fatiguant pour vous. » Cette phrase de Bookman tournait dans la tête de Red. Oui, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour transporter trois personnes. Mais pas la peine d'en rajouter quand même. Le vieux aurait été aussi fatigué qu'elle dans la même situation. C'est à peine s'il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était un poids mort. (Oui, lorsqu'elle est fatiguée Katarina est particulièrement irritable). Elle regarda par la fenêtre et jura. M****e de chez m****e. Elle espérait avoir rêvé et de ne pas avoir vu une silhouette se glisser dans la tour.

Silencieusement, la rousse sortit de la pièce. Elle était en chasse. L'ombre se glissait dans les couloirs à l'étage inférieur. Elle allait pouvoir régler ce problème très rapidement. Elle sourit. C'était facile. Sans doute un peu trop simple, mais l'intrus ne se méfiait même pas. Le problème allait être réglé encore plus rapidement que prévu. Elle sauta et atterrit sans un murmure derrière lui.

Le blond semblait calme, comme si c'était normal d'aller dans un coin désert de sinistre réputation. Red passa à l'attaque. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle arrêta sa lame à quelques millimètres du cou de l'homme. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de le tuer ou de le menacer. Elle percevait une aura non désagréable autour de lui. Une aura captivante, mais rapidement, elle ne se laissa plus distraire par ça.

- Si vous abaissiez votre lame, je serai plus à mon aise, déclara calmement l'intrus.

- Pas moi, fit sèchement Red.

- Je pense que vu qu'en cas de duel, dans la situation présente, c'est vous qui avez le plus de chances de gagner, donc c'est vous qui avez raison. Gardez votre lame sous ma gorge.

La rousse leva un sourcil. Ce type l'intriguait. Comment pouvait-il faire la conversation dans une situation comme celle-là. Comme pour répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse de Katarina, il expliqua :

- En fait, vous n'êtes pas une tueuse et je suis là en tant qu'ami. Je sais que ma présence ici peut vous sembler louche, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne le suis pas.

- ...

- Je vois que je vous aurais plus convaincu si je vous avais dit que je suis une danseuse de french cancan.

- En effet.

L'homme sourit et la regarda. Ses yeux avaient une lueur provocante et amusée.

- Komui m'avait dit que vous seriez difficile à convaincre. Mais que voulez-vous, j'adore les défis.

* * *

**Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Qui est ce mystérieux homme et pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tant à Red ? Que va-t-il se passer ? La suite au prochain chapitre dans une semaine pour notre plus grand plaisir.**

**Allez, à la revoyure ! ! ! Et n'oubliez pas que les petits mots en bleus sont là pour qu'on clique dessus ^^ (non, je suis à peine intéressée).**


	63. Chapitre 57 : Jonathan ou Et tu ne pouva

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice et Jonathan.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : Jonathan ou « Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? ».**

- Et tu espères que je vais te croire ?

- Vous n'avez pas survécu à la guerre aussi longtemps en faisant confiance à la première personne venue. Le croire serait insulter votre intelligence. Et faire ça serait contraire à mon style de parfait gentleman.

- Et les chevilles ça va ?

- Très bien même si dans l'immédiat elles sont un peu gonflées. Au fait, moi c'est Jonathan.

Red le regarda droit dans les yeux. D'où il sortait ce type ? Il répondait comme elle aurait répondu à cette question. Au fond des yeux de l'homme, elle voyait de l'amusement. C'était un modèle masculin d'elle ? A moins qu'il le fasse exprès. Oui, c'était possible aussi. Même plus que probable. Oui, vu la lueur dans ses yeux, il se payait sa tête. Il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles ! C'est elle qui se moquait des autres pas l'inverse ! C'était le monde à l'envers.

- Vous aurais-je vexée ?

- Non, c'est moi qui réfléchissais, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Oui, j'ai cru remarqué. Vous avez la même façon de réfléchir que ma très chère belle-mère après que je l'ai énervée.

- Je ne te permets pas de me traiter de vieille.

- Ai-je dis une telle chose ?

- Raaaah… s'exclama Red en colère et en partant.

- Quel charmant caractère.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Bonjours, Bookman, ça fait très longtemps.

- A peine cinq minutes et tu as déjà énervé Red. Bravo pour cet exploit même s'il est dangereux pour ta santé physique. Si tu es venu ce n'est pas pour rien. Très peu de chose te font quitter ta branche.

- C'est vrai que je préfère espionner les gens que faire des ronds de jambes. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui vais sur le terrain. C'est beaucoup plus amusant de connaitre les secrets de tout le monde. Je me demande comment Katarina a pu devenir une sorcière sans que je le sache. Si elle n'était pas une exorciste, je demanderai à l'avoir dans mon équipe.

- Comment as-tu su que j'irai trouver refuge ici ? Demanda une voix derrière les deux hommes.

- Tient, justement, on parlait de toi, fit joyeusement Jonathan.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu. Répond à ma question.

- Oh, une dominatrice. Moi mon mot d'arrêt, c'est pomme, plaisanta le blond avant de se faire pincer et tordre le nez par une certaine rousse qui n'était pas d'humeur.

- Pomme ! Pomme ! Pomme ! Fit-il sans que la rousse ne le lâche. Komui m'a donné une liste de lieux ! Aïe ! Arrêtez, vous me faites mal !

Le jeune fille blanchit et lâcha l'homme. « Si Komui a pu le deviner, alors c'est que c'était prévisible. Donc… Oh mon Dieu. Il fallait que je fasse à truc comme tout le monde maintenant avec des Noé au cul. C'est bien moi ça ». Les deux hommes la regardaient avec des yeux rounds comme si elle allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt ? Lâcha-t-elle. Il faut que l'on se casse d'ici et très vite.

- Comment ça ? Fit l'américain qui ne comprenait pas cette réaction.

- Pas le temps d'expliquer, mais si vous voulez retourner pleurer dans les jupes de votre mère, je vous y encourage vivement. D'ailleurs j'y encourage tout le monde. Tout de suite, s'exclama-t-elle pressante (non, elle n'a pas envie d'aller au toilette).

- Pourquoi ? Interrogea l'homme aux yeux bleus (il est têtu celui-là ou il ne comprend pas qu'il faut parfois obéir sans discuter, avec certaines personnes (dont notre _chère _et _angélique _rousse) c'est plus prudent, il doit manquer d'instinct de survit ou ça l'amuse de faire enrager Red. En tout cas, il joue un jeu dangereux là…). Pourquoi doit-on partir alors que je viens juste d'arriver ?

- Soit vous faites ce que je vous dis, soit je vous assomme et au final vous faites ce que j'ai dis… Mais inconscient, le menaça-t-elle (j'adore Dark Red).

« Voyons voir, les choix qui sont devant moins obéir et ne rien avoir ou obéir et me faire taper dessus », réfléchit ironiquement Jonathan.

- Je crois que je vais vous obéir sans discuter.

- Alors allez-y et emmener Lavi et Bookman ! Je vous rejoins rapidement. Allez ! Ne me faites pas me répéter ! J'ai un truc à récupérer et j'arrive.

Les hommes obéir. La jeune fille semblait vraiment inquiète et ça, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Même celui qui venait tout juste de la rencontrer pouvait le dire. Elle tourna les talons et parti dans son ancienne chambre. Un court instant, elle bénit le ciel de n'avoir jamais eut l'occasion d'aller chercher ce qu'elle avait oublié ici et de n'avoir pas confié cette tache à quelqu'un. Elle se mit à genoux et souleva une vieille latte de parquet. Elle avait vite trouvé cette cache après son arrivée ici et elle y avait caché un petit cadeau que son père lui avait fait pour son sixième anniversaire. Et chaque année, il lui en avait encore donné jusqu'à sa disparition. Elle ouvrit une petite boite et regarda le contenu. Des petites balles comme on les enfants pour jouer. Il y en avait deux couleurs : dorées et argentés. Des petits moyens de défenses pour pouvoir gagner un peu de temps avant de s'enfuir en courant. Très pratique et de construction artisanale. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas utilisées et elle les avait oubliées ici. Maintenant elle les récupérait mais pas pour les ramener à la nouvelle « maison » mais pour sans doute les utiliser. Il lui en restait cinq. Deux sphères d'or et trois sphères d'argent. Elle les mit dans son corsage. Au moins comme ça elle ne risquait pas de les perdre. Elle soupira. Si seulement elle avait assez de force pour ramener tout le monde. Foutus Noé qui ne savaient pas que l'on ne frappe pas une femme même avec des fleurs. Les hommes ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient. Où sont passés les gentlemen d'antan ? Où est l'époque où être une femme faisait que jamais un étranger ne songerait à lever la main sur vous ? Bien trop loin. Une chance que certaines personnes sont encore comme ça. Mais dommage qu'ils aient un balai dans le cul. Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Elle n'avait pas le choix sur ce coup là. Mais elle avait un atout dans sa manche ou plutôt dans son corsage. Et ça, c'était bien. Enfin, pour elle. Pas pour le chienchien que allait sans doute venir ici. Il n'allait pas s'y attendre. Elle ne compatissait pas mais pas du tout avec lui (aura-t-elle hérité du démon de son père ? Très bonne question).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien. Il n'y avait rien. Elle était un peu paranoïaque, il fallait bien l'admettre. Mais sur ce coup là, elle avait perdu du temps pour rien. Certes, être légèrement paranoïaque lui avait sans doute permis de survivre. Mais bon, l'être un peu ça ne fait pas de mal, l'être beaucoup… Bah c'est trop. Et elle n'aimait pas l'impression qu'elle avait. Une très mauvaise impression comme si... Mercredi de mercredi !

Elle para l'attaque de justesse avec son poignard. Mercredi ! Elle allait devoir se battre avec un seul bras. D'une botte elle se dégagea et mit un peu de distance entre son adversaire et elle. Grand, brun, nonchalant. Tyki Mikk dans toute sa splendeur. La rousse eut une soudaine envie de lui marcher dessus et de le piétiner au sens propre comme au figuré. Et cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle avec son petit sourire en coin. Et la suivante était qu'elle était en colère contre elle-même et qu'il fallait bien qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas se donner une claque devant lui.

- Fiddler et moi avons bien fait de nous séparer. Sinon, il aurait fallu que je partage avec lui le plaisir de te tuer, lui murmura-t-il bien trop doucement.

- Quel charmant programme, mais j'ai rendez-vous quelque part et je ne peux pas trainer en route.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu ressens le besoin de te protéger par l'humour.

- Et toi, pourquoi combats-tu ? Lui lança Red en activant son Innocence.

Le Noé la regarda. La phrase pouvait aussi bien sonner pour elle que pour lui. Elle était jeune, pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de très vieux et de fatigué en elle. Mais elle était suffisamment fière pour ne pas baisser la tête. La question qu'elle lu avait lancé revint dans son esprit comme un rappel. Pourquoi se battait-il ? Parce que le Prince le lui avait dit de le faire et qu'il s'était laissé emporter dans le tourbillon de la guerre. Sans oublier le plaisir qu'il ressentait en tuant. Un bruit sourd le fit sortir de ses pensées. Une discrète explosion projeta autour de lui un gaz au poivre. Non de Dieu ! Il ne l'avait quittée du regard que cinq secondes et il se retrouvait à tousser comme un malade avec les yeux irrités. La salope ! Elle avait prévu cette situation et s'y était préparée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red courrait à en perdre le souffle. Les autres avaient encore combien de temps d'avance sur le Noé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Même pas la moindre idée. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle revive ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Yeegar. Elle savait qu'elle ne la supporterait pas une nouvelle fois. Elle espérait s'être débarrassée de Tyki avec l'un des balles que lui avait offert son père, pour qu'elle puisse se protéger des hommes surtout ceux comme lui, et qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais.

Une branche lui griffa la joue. Entre deux arbres, elle aperçu une tache blanche. Ce foutu Noé n'était même pas capable d'être discret. Sans réfléchir, elle attaqua quand il se retourna vers elle et lui fonça dessus.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque. Parade. Attaque.

Katarina ne s'était jamais battue comme ça. À chaque fois, l'un s'était montré plus fort de l'autre. Mais elle était fatiguée, blessée et apeurée. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser de son adversaire. Aucun des deux combattants n'avait réussit à toucher l'autre. Et il lui restait quatre balles. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Red, mais elle la refusa. C'était un meurtre, ni plus ni moins. Et rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée. Une chose était sure, elle ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau des Noé. Une pluie glacée et forte se mit à tomber. Elle savait qu'elle était stupide de s'accrocher à une morale qui allait lui couter la vie mais elle refusait de prendre une vie. Même et surtout pour se sauver elle.

Elle glissa sur une pierre fraichement humide et se cogna la tête. Sa vision se troublait mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle vit la silhouette du Noé s'avancer vers elle... lentement mais surement...

* * *

**J'ai la forme en ce moment, je coupe toujours au meilleur moment ^^. Oui, je confirme ça m'amuse beaucoup de faire ça ^^.**

**Allez, à la revoyure ! !**


	64. Chapitre 58 : Cassure ou on ne peut pas

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice et Jonathan.

**Note****de****l'auteur****:** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Dans ce chapitre, la seule violence que vous trouverez est de la violence verbale

Pour noël, je veux comme cadeau... atteindre les 300 reviews ! Ça me fera tellement plaisir ! Et je ne vous en voudrais pas si je me retrouve avec plus de 300 reviews avant Noël, bien au contraire !

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 58 : Cassure ou on ne peut pas avoir de bonnes idées de titre tout le temps, voilà encore une preuve que personne n'est parfait (Un rapport avec l'histoire ? Il est dans la première partie du titre, le reste c'est du blabla).**

Il l'attrapa par le cou et la souleva. Et Red frappa. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces. Une seule chose comptait en ce moment : elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça. Elle voulait vivre. Katarina n'avait même pas conscience d'agir. Elle donna un seul et unique coup et un liquide chaud se mélangea au froid de la pluie. Une odeur de fer se fit sentir. Et elle vit. Elle vit son poignard plein de sang. Elle le lâcha. Elle aurait voulut mourir. Elle avait fait une chose monstrueuse. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Elle se dégoutait. Il avait beau être un ennemi, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre la vie. Et elle l'avait fait. Maintenant, elle se savait capable de ça. Et elle n'aurait pas voulu pas savoir ça.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle était tombée sur le sol. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement et que son corps appelait à l'aide. Elle ne pensait plus, la douleur la submergeait. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, même pas à la douleur.

~ PDV Jonathan ~

Jonathan entra dans une clairière. La pluie avait cessé mais le sol était encore humide. Il la vit. Allongée, en train de se tordre de douleur. Komui lui avait parlé de son problème d'hyperventilation mais même sans ce renseignement, il aurait sut ce qu'elle avait car il avait ce problème aussi. Il lui boucha le nez et dans un baiser il lui influa son expiration. Il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Puis, tendrement il la regarda.

Alors qu'elle le fixait d'un regard il annonçant qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre, il prit doucement la main droite de la jeune fille et vit du sang au coin de ses ongles que la pluie n'avait pas nettoyé. Il réalisa que ses vêtements en étaient recouverts et il sut. Ce dégout de soi-même lui était familier. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle vivait. Il savait que pour vivre, elle avait tué son innocence d'enfant et qu'elle était devenue une adulte à jamais. Oui, elle ne verrait plus les choses de la même façon. Mais si elle était capable d'y survivre, il lui faudrait de l'aide pour trouver la force de vivre et de se pardonner.

Il la garda contre lui alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses vêtements comme à une bouée de sauvetage et qu'elle se mettait à pleurer tout ce qu'elle avait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se jura de jamais lâcher la main de cette fille et d'être toujours là pour elle.

Il serait sa lumière dans les ténèbres même si elle devait le détester.

~fin PDV Jonathan ~

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Des larmes coulaient. Tous avaient ressentit la mort de Fiddler. Encore une fois, un Noé était mort, tué par un exorciste. Et encore une fois, ce n'était pas dans le cadre d'un des plans du Comte. Non seulement les survivants avaient perdu un frère, mais en plus, ils allaient se faire remontrer les bretelles. Il n'allait pas être content, pas content du tout (pourtant Il doit avoir une belle vue de là-haut (petit clin d'œil à un film, devinez lequel ^^)). Le Prince allait même être plutôt énervé.

Entre Road encore trop faible, le Quatorzième qui s'obstinait à leur échapper et les deux Noé légèrement mort, leur force de frappe était bien diminuée. Et les exorcistes prenaient une nouvelle ampleur assez inquiétante, il fallait bien l'admettre. Ces « impurs » manipulateurs d'Innocence représentaient un nouveau danger dont les Noé n'avaient pas conscience auparavant. Ils résistaient peut-être bien, peut-être que leur mémoires renaissaient, mais ils étaient loin d'être immortels et ils venaient de le comprendre d'une manière douloureuse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Est-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie tu lui as dit non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

- Que jamais de ta vie tu ne l'as contredite. Que jamais tu l'as poussée dans ses retranchements. Jamais tu ne t'es battu contre elle... ou avec elle.

- Je l'ai aidé quand elle en avait besoin ! Cria le Japonais.

Jonathan ne fit pas un mouvement de recul devant la colère du Japonais. Il en avait déjà parlé avec le Grand Intendant. Le choc d'avoir pris une vie avait fait que Katarina perdait le contrôle de sa magie. Si elle n'apprenait pas à les maitriser, ses pouvoirs allaient la détruire. Elle avait besoin de partir un peu à l'écart et de faire le point mais surtout avoir un professeur ou quelqu'un pour la guider sur la voie de l'apprentissage de la magie. Bien entendu, l'américain ne pouvait pas expliquer tout ça au japonais vu que Red lui avait demandé de taire son héritage magique et le fait qu'elle ait tué quelqu'un.

- Tôt ou tard, elle devra forcément faire un truc dont elle n'aura pas envie. Et à ce moment là, ce n'est pas d'une personne qui cède à tous ses caprices dont elle aura besoin, Kanda. C'est une personne capable de lui dire « merde » qu'il lui faudra. Pas un type qui dit « amen » à tout ce qu'elle fait.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, mais elle a d'autres devoirs que ceux envers sa famille ou envers l'Ordre. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre car tu n'as pas un fardeau comme celui qu'elle porte sur ses épaules. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Mais Katarina est Katarina et si une personne a des secrets c'est elle. Et même si elle t'aime, tu lui as fait trop de mal pour qu'elle puisse t'ouvrir son cœur et tout t'avouer. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : « Tu ne la connais pas, comment peux-tu dire ça ? ». Je peux le dire car j'ai été à sa place. Je peux le dire car nous avons un fardeau en commun tous les deux.

Jonathan tourna les talons laissant Yû planté là comme un c**. Le blond n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il devait voir Komui, parler à Luberier et convaincre Red. Que du bonheur. L'américain ne prit même pas la peine de relever les regards assassins du brun qui se demandait ce que la rousse pouvait bien lui cacher. Il était bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : il devait interroger Katarina et faire attention à qu'elle ne l'embobine pas. Et ce dernier point était la partie dure du programme. Il marcha dans les couloirs. Il marqua un temps de pause devant la porte de la jeune fille. Il frappa et ouvrit. Il la vit relever la tête. Son expression était celui d'un enfant surprit, horrifié et prit en faute. Devant elle une malle qu'elle était visiblement en train de remplir. Elle baissa la tête et reprit sa tâche. Kanda la regarda sans comprendre puis une phrase de l'autre imbécile lui revint en mémoire comme pour se moquer de lui. « Elle a d'autres devoirs que ceux envers sa famille ou envers l'Ordre ». A cause de quelle chose qu'elle lui épargnait, qu'elle taisait, devait-elle partir ? Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder. Ce coup-ci, hors de question qu'elle se défile.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu me fais mal Yû, lâche-moi.

- Pas tant que je n'aurais pas des réponses à mes questions.

- Je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça !

- Pas le droit ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ? Tu n'es pas mon père ou mon oncle. Et toi, bien entendu, tu n'es jamais parti sans une explication, sans un regard en arrière. Non, toi, tu es toujours rentré à la maison. Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour toi. Je n'ai jamais souffert par ta faute. Tu es un modèle de personne bien. Oui, tu peux me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas. Car moi, je n'ai jamais abandonné ma famille !

- Tait-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne comprends pas !

- La faute à qui ? Qui n'a jamais voulu en parlé ? Qui j'ai attendu comme une idiote pendant des années alors qu'il ne me voyait pas ? Je crois bien que c'est toi. Oui, toi qui courais après une morte pendant tout ce temps. Et moi comme une imbécile, je te trouvais des excuses quand tu te comportais comme un crétin.

- C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as jamais dit « je t'aime » ?

- Je te l'ai dit. Lâche-moi !

- Non, tu m'as que des « idem ». Juste ce mot. Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Yû, tu sers de plus en plus fort. Tu me fais vraiment mal.

- Tu veux partir avec Lui, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Fit l'homme menaçant.

- Yû... tu me fais vraiment peur, lâche-moi maintenant. Je t'en supplie, répondit la fille à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

Il la lâcha. Elle le dégoutait. Il avait cru qu'ils pourraient avoir une histoire ensembles. Et elle, elle s'était bien moquée de lui. Il tourna les talons sans un regard pour la rousse à genoux qui pleurait silencieusement. Il ne voulait plus entendre ses larmes qui humidifiaient ses joues et faisaient couler son maquillage. Il la laissa sans voir que son geste plongeait la jeune demoiselle dans une détresse encore plus grande que celle où elle était. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas la laisser seule mais le fait qu'il n'ait plus confiance en elle la blessait. Elle ne lui avait pas dit la moitié des choses qu'elle avait sur le cœur et il la rejetait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lire en elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas savoir à quel point elle aurait voulu être juste une exorciste et de pouvoir l'aimer tout simplement ? Elle pleurait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré comme ça, elle avait six ans et elle venait de comprendre qu'elle servait de moyen de pression sur son père. La dernière fois, elle n'avait le droit de sortir de sa chambre juste pour aller aux toilettes et manger. La dernière fois, elle était seule et loin de chez elle. Ensuite, elle avait rencontré Lenalee et elle avait cessé de pleurer car elle avait trouvé une personne à protéger et pour qui elle devait être forte. Même à cette époque, elle n'était sans doute pas la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver, mais elle voulait désespérément avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager un peu de peine, alors elle avait fait un effort. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée de faire des efforts pour se protéger. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de pleurer en public. Parce qu'elle était Red. Parce que les autres s'appuyaient sur elle. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, elle s'était elle-même enfermée dans une image de femme forte alors qu'elle avait pleins de faiblesses.

Elle se replia sur elle-même et déversa par des larmes tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle laissa couler librement ses envies, son passé, ses rêves, son futur, ses joies, son présent, ses pensées, son chagrin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se montra d'elle-même sa fragilité au monde. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pleura sans honte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle laissa tomber le masque qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps. Pendant quelques instants, elle se laissa redevenir la petite fille qui avait peur des choses qui hantaient sa chambre sans qu'elle puisse appeler quelqu'un à l'aide. Elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui la regarda par l'embrasure de la porte puis qui reparti en fermant la porte.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Jonathan ferma la porte. Il aurait dû se douter que le japonais irait la voir. Il soupira. Il y avait des manières de faire qui faisaient beaucoup plus de dommages collatéraux que l'on aimerait en faire. Et bien entendu, c'est toujours au même de réparer les pots cassés. Il allait avoir du travail sur la planche pour redonner le sourire à cette jeune fille avec tout ça. Pourquoi celui d'en haut s'acharnait-il sur lui comme ça ?

* * *

**J'en rêvais depuis longtemps de tuer Fiddler (je lui en veux pour ce qu'il a fait à Lavi (moi rancunière ? Bien entendu), le pire dans l'histoire c'est que j'ai la rancune tenace et alors ?) Et voilà qui est fait. * Raye quelque chose sur une liste * Ah quoi ? On est organisée ou on ne l'est pas. Et même si le rangement de mon bureau n'a rien à envier à celui de Komui, je sais où tout est et je retrouve ce que je cherche en moins de cinq secondes. Quel rapport avec le reste de ce que je dis ? Mais il y en a aucun, on est dans mes remarques sans importances.**

**Qu'est-ce que je peux parler pour ne rien dire pas vrai ?**

**Bon, il me reste plus qu'à espérer que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à vous dire : à la revoyure ! ! !**


	65. Chapitre 59 : Voyage ou on ne va pas rej

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice et Jonathan.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

J'ai commis une erreur... j'ai insisté pour que mon frère lise mes histoires... et bah, je n'aurais pas dû. Il les a toutes massacrer même les tragédies. Aucun respect pour le travail des autres ces ado qui rentre dans l'âge con.

Tout ce qu'il a trouvé comme commentaire c'est « avoue qu'''innocence, activation'', ça va bien avec ''Pikatchou, attaque éclair !'' ». Je me sens très fatiguée d'un coup. Comme il m'a fait remarquer, il aurait pût faire pire.

Parfois je me sens très, mais très fatiguée.

Joyeux Noël ! Mon histoire a eu un an cette semaine ! Joyeux anniversaire et Joyeux Noël !

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : Voyage ou on ne va pas rejouer Titanic quand même !**

Katarina avait envie de hurler. Elle avait l'air d'une fille de bonne famille. De plus il y avait certaines personnes qui connaissaient sa famille, alors si elle se mettait à crier en plein milieu du repas, est-ce que ça serait horriblement gênant pour Jonathan et elle ? Oui. Surtout qu'ils étaient en première classe et en tenue de soirée, entourés de snobinards et de bons clients du vignoble familiale. Pour décrire le lieu, la plupart des personnes auraient dit que c'était une vaste salle à manger remplie de personnes de qualité. Red dirait plutôt que c'était une cage dorée et comme elle était sur un bateau, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Dire qu'elle avait presque trouvé amusante la remarque de son compagnon de voyage lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré « bienvenue en enfer » alors qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans le paquebot. Le capitaine du navire lui en voudrait beaucoup si elle égorgeait le type à sa droite qui avait acheté des billets de première classe ? Sans doute. Mais elle serait tellement soulagée car cette même personne avait trouvée une femme de chambre pour elle. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de quelqu'un pour s'habiller. Mais il ne fallait pas faire tache dans le décor. Elle allait le tuer très doucement. Lorsqu'elle n'étoufferait pas entre deux respirations. Elle le lui en avait fait la promesse silencieuse.

- Vous me croirez peut-être pas, mais Monsieur le ministre Canota en personne m'a convié au bal qu'il organise chez lui dans deux mois, se venta un gros homme barbu (tient le père noël est parmi nous).

- Nooooooooooon ? Lui fit une femme.

- Siiiiiiiiii, répondit l'épouse blonde décolorée de l'homme. Ce sera la première soirée dansante de notre fille, Épiphanie-Angélique. Elle va avoir quatorze ans.

- Espérons qu'elle fasse un beau mariage, pria une autre femme.

- A quoi sert les bals sinon à trouvez de bons partis pour ses enfants ? Lança une quatrième.

Les femmes rirent aux éclats pendant que Red lançait un regard compatissant à la pauvre enfant qui allait rentrer dans la cage aux lions et être offerte au plus offrant. Au moins la rousse échappait à ça. Pas de cage dorée où rester. Ce qui est tant mieux car elle est déjà à deux doigt de hurler vu qu'elle devait rester trois jours à jouer à la demoiselle parfaite et de bonne famille. Alors si elle devait vivre en tenant ce rôle... Elle faillit soupirer et se retint de justesse. Pourquoi les hommes parlaient-ils entre eux ? Au moins de leur côté la conversation avait un minimum d'intérêt. D'un point de vu personnel, elle aurait préféré dormir avec des rats en troisième classe que dans un lit bien chaud en première. Au moins, elle ne serait pas obligée de parler de choses futiles et sans intérêts. Poliment, elle s'excusa et sortit de table sans quitter son sourire hypocrite. Elle sortit sur le pond et marcha jusqu'au bout du navire c'est seulement arriver à destination qu'elle cria de frustration.

- Une chance que j'ai prévenu les hommes d'équipage avant le repas, sinon ils seront déjà en train de courir pour voir ce qui vous arrive, fit une voix amusée derrière elle.

- Toi ! Tu savais que j'ai en horreur les repas comme ça et tu as fait exprès !

- Oui, je dois bien le reconnaître. Mais...

- Je vais te tuer !

- Mais c'était pour te faire sortir de ton silence. Je crois avoir réussit cet objectif, expliqua Jonathan en souriant. Je préfère te voir comme ça que comme tu étais après ton dernier combat.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un... souffla-t-elle. C'est mal. C'est contre tout ce que je crois, tout ce que je pense. Mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre. Tu ne vis pas avec ça sur ta conscience.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas l'ange de vertu que j'ai l'air, déclara-t-il en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

- Alors qui es-tu ?

- Beaucoup de chose, mais toi, qui es-tu ?

- Je suis... je ne sais plus. Je suis tellement de chose que je ne sais plus qui je suis.

- Je suis un Wiccan qui a été chassé de chez lui car il a tué un homme qui voulait le tuer. Je suis le chef espion de la Congrégation. Je suis blond. Je suis un homme. J'ai les yeux bleus. J'ai vingt ans. Il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent définir une personne que parfois, on ne sait plus par quoi commencer. Je suis beaucoup de choses également. Mais je sais qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici. Je n'oublie rien, j'ai plusieurs casquettes et j'essaye de ne pas privilégier l'une plus que l'autre. Je reconnais que ce n'est pas facile et qu'il m'a fallu des années pour y parvenir.

La rousse ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à commenter. L'homme était dans le vrai. Et peut-être qu'il était plus à mène de le comprendre que toutes les autres personnes de son entourage. Lui, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. En tout cas, elle le comprenait.

- Vous savez ce qui peut être drôle ? Traverser une maison de désintoxication avec des sacs de farines percés, dit-il très sérieux.

La rousse secoua la tête en souriant. Mais quel timbré ce type. À un moment il dit des choses tellement vrai et l'instant d'après, il balance un truc complètement fou. Tout compte fait, elle l'aimait bien. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et puis qui vivra verra comme dirait son père. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'il existait un homme comme lui. Un homme capable de dire des choses sans rapport avec la discussion en court juste pour l'amuser alors qu'elle avait les idées noires. Il lui souriait et elle lui rendit son sourire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de se retirer dans sa chambre. En chemin, elle faillit se casser plusieurs fois la figure n'ayant pas l'habitude des longues, lourdes et pas pratiques robes de la haute société. Elle n'oublia pas de maudire Jonathan car c'était lui qui avait acheté les vêtements pour leur voyage sans lui demandé son avis. Ce type avait le don de lui taper son le système (oui, on parle bien du même type qu'elle appréciait il y a cinq minutes, pourquoi ?).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le lendemain matin, Katarina se réveilla comme à son habitude avec le soleil. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour analyser son environnement et pour décider que décidément, ce n'était pas son année. On en était à son troisième jour de voyage et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver entourée de gens qui ont tous un tuteur à arbuste coincé quelque part. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix alors elle quitta son petit lit douillet pour se préparer. Elle prit garde de ne pas réveiller sa femme de chambre à la solde de Jonathan et alla dans la salle de bains. Elle se lava et s'habilla. Ensuite, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla à la salle à manger où très aimablement on lui appris qu'il était servi à partir de dix heures. Aimablement (en se retenant de jurer) elle dit au pauvre serveur, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ceux qui se lève tôt parmi les premières et qui ne sont pas escorter par quelqu'un ou un serviteur, que ce n'était pas grave qu'elle attendrait pour manger. Elle alla en cuisine où elle parla de gigot d'agneau au chef cuisiner et lui demanda si c'était possible d'avoir de la mousse au chocolat. Elle lui donna la recette du poulet farcis à la choucroute. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, il était l'heur d'aller petit-déjeuner. Elle se mit à sourire et alla manger. Elle prit place à table avec les mêmes compagnons de repas que la vieille mais ce coup-ci elle s'arrangea pour être à côté de cette pauvre Épiphanie-Angélique (qui décidément n'a vraiment pas un nom facile). C'est sous les yeux émerveillés de sa cadette et dérangés des autres femmes qu'elle se fit servir de vraies portions de pâtisseries qu'elle mangea avec grâce et élégance. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle était dans un monde où une femme, même mariée, ne devait pas manger beaucoup mais elle avait faim et elle n'avait rien à faire des cancans des autres femmes. Les bourgeoises et nobles de la tablée la regardèrent de travers alors que leurs époux n'en avaient rien à faire. Après elle sortit sur le pont accompagné par la jeune demoiselle.

- Alors, ma chère Épiphanie-Angélique, le mariage est pour bientôt ? J'espère que tu aimes l'homme que tes parents t'ont choisi.

- Votre remarque est inconvenante.

- Comme beaucoup de choses vraies. Je présume que tu sais broder mais pas coudre, que tu es capable de parler latin mais pas d'autres langues vivantes que celle de tes parents. Je me trompe ?

- N'importe quelle famille serait heureuse que sa fille fasse un bon mariage.

- Les chaines ou le couvent. Quel choix… ironisa-t-elle. Tu n'as jamais eut envie de voler de tes propres ailles et de faire quelque chose de pas convenable ?

- Si… murmura la blonde.

- Alors fais-le. Tu veux sauter dans une flaque d'eau ? Fais-le. Tu veux courir ? Fais-le. Tu veux cracher ? Fais-le. Et soit toi-même et pas une petite poupée de porcelaine. Oui, ça va être dur. Oui, tu risque d'être déshéritée. Mais c'est toi qui feras ta vie et pas un autre. Tu auras un mot à dire.

Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent toutes la journée même si la mère de l'une d'elles n'aimait pas ça mais elle ne pouvait pas dire car la rousse ne lui avait pas donné motif à cancaner dessus. Ce qui n'est pas très normal car elle connaissait la famille de nom. Il était vrai que les Cross étaient des personnes très discrètes, se mêlant rarement aux grands bals. Mais toutes les familles ont des squelettes dans les placards. Or cette famille semblait parfaite même si elle élevait leurs filles comme des garçons. C'était le seul point négatif de cette lignée et se n'était pas assez et ceux malgré des cheveux biens trop courts. Mais elle saurait des secrets de cette fille car elle était la meilleure commère de New York. C'est à ce moment qu'elle vit arriver ce charmant Monsieur Jonathan Lebeau. Riche héritier, bon parti même s'il y avait une querelle entre sa belle-mère et lui. Il parla à Katarina Cross, elle répondit et le petit groupe rit.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je fais des progrès, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormir aujourd'hui. Je viens juste de me lever, fit Jonathan.

- C'est sûr, il y a des matins comme ça où il est déjà 15 heures… plaisanta Red.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ! Je fais encore plus de progrès que je croyais !

Les trois personnes rirent. Enfin, le blond et la rousse franchement et Épiphanie-Angélique timidement. C'était la première fois qu'elle était avec des gens comme eux. C'était à la fois agréable et dérangeant. Ils semblaient sortis d'un autre lieu, d'une autre époque. Un instant, elle voulut ressembler à cette fille de son âge si libre qui portait une robe de pique-nique pour passer la journée. La rousse avait les cheveux très courts et le regard des autres ne semblaient pas la gêner. Certes la blonde ne sacrifierait pas sa chevelure mais au fond d'elle, elle l'enviait de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle le voulait. L'heure du repas arriva enfin au grand soulagement de l'estomac de Jonathan qui laissa échapper un gargouillement qui fit sourire la rousse.

- Au septième top, il sera dix-neuf heures.

- Que c'est drôle, que c'est spirituel, Katarina, grommela l'américain.

- Je ne me suis pas changée, fit Épiphanie-Angélique catastrophée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, comme ça j'aurais les deux plus charmantes cavalières de la soirée, déclara le blond charmeur avant de se faire écraser le pied par une certaine rouquine.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le repas était fini et les hommes se retirèrent pour parler de choses intéressantes en laissant les femmes parler chiffons. Red en voyait à S.O.S. télépathique à n'importe qui alors que Jonathan se marrait sous cape devant le visage hypocrite de la rousse qui faisait semblant d'être parfaitement heureuse de l'ennui qui n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre. Pour certains, les femmes n'avaient pas de cervelles, pour d'autres c'était juste une question d'image à soi-même. Si on se voyait comme un bibelot, on était un bibelot. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et Red ne se voyait pas du tout comme un objet. Parfois (très souvent depuis son départ même si jamais elle l'avouera) elle regrettait Lenalee. La chinoise était peut-être une pleureuse professionnelle, mais au moins sa conversation avait un intérêt. Pas comme là. Elle étouffa un bâillement naissant avec difficulté. Que c'est dur d'être bien élevée quand on n'a pas l'habitude de se comporter de manière convenable. Comme la veille et durant tout le repas, elle resta hors de la conversation. Elle n'avait pas besoin de participer à un truc ennuyeux. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Comme dormir par exemple. Qu'est-ce que son lit lui manquait en cet instant.

- Parlez-nous un peu de votre famille, ma chère Katarina, fit sournoisement la mère d'Épiphanie-Angélique afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la nouvelle amie de sa fille pour la faire chanter ou l'humilier au choix (oui, les deux sont possible avec cette vieille peau toujours prête à vendre son âme pour un peu plus de pouvoir.)

- A vrai, dire, je préfère ne pas parler de ma famille, c'est un sujet qui m'est douloureux depuis la mort inattendue de ma mère (oui, elle a fait exprès de mettre un peu de mystère et de faire naitre des questions auxquelles elle ne répondra pas, mais les autres de le savent pas, bien entendu).

- Ma pauvre enfant, je vous comprends, nous n'allons pas en parler alors, déclara une autre femme.

« Ouf, j'ai évité la catastrophe et je me suis vengée de cette harpie qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas », pensa Red avec soulagement. « Maintenant éviter que ce sujet revienne sans avoir l'air de vouloir l'éviter ».

* * *

**Et oui, même en « vacances » Red a toujours des ennuis. Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ^^.**

**A la revoyure ! !**


	66. Chapitre 60 : Après Monsieur Balaisdansl

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice et Jonathan.

**Note de l'auteur:** dans les parenthèses sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : Après Monsieur Balais-dans-le-cul, voici Madame Balais-dans-le-cul ou la Belle-mère de Jonathan.**

Jonathan regarda la jeune fille dormir en face de lui. Elle semblait aussi fragile que le jour où il l'avait surprise à pleurer. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait vu deux fois à un moment de faiblesse. Peut-être parce qu'il la voyait comme une enfant plongée dans une guerre dont nul ne voyait la fin. Dans tous les cas, il ne comprenait pas ceux qui considéraient qu'il était normal de demander à une personne de tout sacrifier car elle était compatible avec un cristal divin. Non, ce n'était pas normal de n'avoir plus eut d'enfance à partir de huit ans. Ce n'était pas normal de voir sa petite sœur aller combattre et de savoir chaque soir que la fillette pouvait mourir le lendemain. Ce n'était pas normal de devoir mentir pour pouvoir se reposer après un gros choc émotif. Ce n'était pas normal d'être poussée à bout même après que l'on ait craqué. Personne ne pouvait vouloir ça. Et pourtant... pourtant, en face de lui il avait la preuve que si, ça pouvait exister et que oui, cela pouvait être jugé normal. Il regarda le paysage familier par la fenêtre. Il avait grandi ici, il y avait même été heureux... jusqu'à la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait douze ans.

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Il secoua doucement sa compagne de voyage et lui dit :

- Katarina êtes-vous réveillé ?

- Mmmm...

- Êtes-vous réveillée, oui ou non ?

- Noui.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

La jeune fille bailla sans aucune gène en guise de réponse. « Belle-maman, vous allez adorer cette charmante demoiselle, elle va vous faire vous arracher vos cheveux », pensa le blond en se retenant d'éclater de rire en imaginant la tête de sa marâtre lorsqu'elle verrait une belle rousse aux pieds nus arriver chez elle sans pouvoir la mettre à la porte. « En tout cas, je vais bien m'amuser moi... ». C'est à ce moment que Katarina bailla et le blond se retint d'éclater de rire devant la discrétion de la jeune fille.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red soupira. Madame Balais-dans-le-cul commençait à la gonfler. Elle aussi pouvait prendre un air constipé et prendre tout le monde de haut. Ce comportement n'est pas réservé qu'aux c***. Bon, avec son ironie, elle n'avait peut-être pas été la parfaite squatteuse mais elle n'était pas là pour plaire à ce truc (comment ça elle n'est pas gentille ? Mais elle n'avait pas signé pour l'être). C'est vrai que le fait que Jonathan ait signalé à sa belle-maman qu'il avait fait préparé une autre chambre que celle qu'elle avait préparé pour Katarina avait jeter un froid mais ce coup-ci, la rousse pouvait plaider « non coupable », ce qui, elle devait bien le reconnaître, n'était pas courant.

- C'est ici, fit Jonathan.

- Impossible, tu ne peux pas faire ça, moi-même je n'ai pas pu dormir ici. Quoique fait-le, on sera débarrassé de cette fille.

- Katarina y sera parfaitement installée.

- Et elle n'a rien à faire ici, elle n'est qu'une fille des rues.

- Elle dormira où elle le veut et elle est ici chez elle.

- Elle est...

- _Elle_ est à côté de vous, les coupa Red. Et _elle_ n'aime pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si _elle_ n'était pas là. Et _elle_ est fatiguée car il est plus de vingt heures et qu'_elle_ aimera bien dormir alors pour ce soir cette chambre fera l'affaire. Voilà, maintenant vous me laissez dormir ?

- Sa mère est morte dans cette pièce.

- Et la mienne a été tuée sous mes yeux alors que j'avais cinq ans. Je crois que ce n'est pas être dans une pièce où quelqu'un est mort qui m'empêchera de dormir.

Sur ces mots, la rousse rentra dans la pièce. Elle tomba sur des tissus pastel. Il lui fallut cinq seconde pour réaliser que c'était des rideaux de voile de toutes les couleurs. Elle passa le mur de tissus et resta pétrifiée d'émerveillement. On se serait cru dans un rêve. On était dans un monde de douceur et protégée. Pourtant, elle sentait quelque chose… comme une présence. Une présence qui ne lui était pas hostile. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que la belle-mère de Jonathan n'a pas pût vivre dans cette pièce ? Sans doute. Impossible à dire. Elle ne savait pas assez de choses pour faire des conclusions.

- Cette chambre est remplie d'énergie positive. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie pour toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Parfois j'oublie que tu n'as pas eu d'éducation magique. C'est à quinze ans que les pouvoirs sont les plus instables, c'est pour ça qu'ils se réveillent tout seul à cet âge si on ne s'en est pas occupé avant. Comme on ne peut pas choisir quel type de magie on utilise, on met ceux qui commencent dans le domaine magique dans des points positifs quand ils dorment car c'est quand leur esprit est plongé dans le sommeil qu'ils sont le plus vulnérables à des « accidents. »

- Je suis capable de me contrôler.

- Et tu le fais bien, mais tu as eu un sacré choc émotif alors je préfère prendre des précautions avant de ramasser la maison familiale pierre par pierre car tu auras fait un cauchemar.

- Et pourquoi détruirai-je cette baraque, s'il te plait ?

- Tu n'as jamais reçu d'entrainement pour contrôler tes pouvoirs. Tu es donc incapable de te contrôler.

La jeune fille vira l'homme de la pièce et claqua la porte (il s'est prit la porte, dans tous les sens du terme…). Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle était restée au bon milieu de la pièce. Elle eut peur de se que ça voulait dire. Il avait raison. Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait quitté le quartier général et que Jonathan cherchait à l'énerver. Pour la tester et lui apprendre à résister.

Ce soir là, elle se coucha et le sommeil la fuit pendant de trop longues heures.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lorsque Jonathan arriva dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner, il faillit s'étouffer de rire. Katarina y était déjà, sa robe de chambre ouverte révélant sa chemise de nuit blanche. Sa belle-mère allait piquer une de ces crises ou frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle le regarda tout en mangeant une tartine. Le regard de la jeune fille était résolu, elle était prête à se battre. Tant mieux, l'apprentissage qu'elle devait faire n'allait pas être simple. Au moins elle en avait conscience. C'est à se moment que la marâtre arriva.

- Mademoiselle, vous auriez pût vous habiller ! Nous sommes dans une maison respectable ici !

- Avec tout le respect de je te dois, je tiens à te signaler que je ne suis pas à poil, ma vieille.

- Ma... ma vieille... Fit la dame choquée.

- Et puis comme je ne savais pas ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui en me levant, je gagne une heure de ma vie car je n'aurais pas à me changer. Jonathan, tu me guideras, je souhaite visiter le pays.

- Mais pour quoi vous prenez vous ? Rugit la belle-mère.

- Pour ce que je suis.

Le blond n'avait rien dit durant l'échange mais quand la rousse partie, il avait mal aux côtes à force de rire silencieusement. Il avait bien fait de l'emmener ici. Vraiment, il adorait cette fille et pas parce qu'elle faisait tourner bourrique sa belle-maman (même si ça aide).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Jonathan regardait discrètement la jeune fille qui chevauchait à côté de lui. Elle avait dut ramener certains de ses propres vêtements sans lui dire car ce n'était pas lui qui les avait acheté ceux-là. Elle portait un corsage noir à ruban rouge sans manche qui ne laissait pas de doute possible sur le fait qu'elle soit du sexe féminin, un pantalon noir et des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux de la même couleur. Le châle censé lui couvrit les épaules avait glissé. Elle avait deux chaines au cou. La première, en or, tombait de sorte que son pendentif allait se cacher dans son haut. La seconde retenait un sifflet en argent en forme de loutre. Malgré l'excentricité de sa tenue, il se dégageait d'elle un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la faisait ressembler à une reine découvrant un nouveau monde, d'apparence sereine et calme mais sur ses gardes. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de se méfier de tout qu'elle ne savait plus comment faire confiance et à quoi pouvait bien servir le fait de ne jamais avoir ça regardé par dessus son épaule. Il trouvait ça triste. C'est elle qui brisa le silence en première.

- Jonathan, apprends-moi à maitriser mes pouvoirs.

- Nous sommes là pour ça... Mais d'abord, on va te faire faire un carnet où tu pourras noter tout ce qui t'arrivera. Bref, nous allons t'acheter un journal de sorcière.

- Et je présume que si on se contente d'acheter un simple cahier, ça ne marche pas.

- Tu as tout compris, Katarina, il faut aller voir un spécialiste.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un an et six mois plus tard,_

- Tu es sure de toi Katarina ?

- Oui, il y a quelqu'un qui nous a vu.

- Nom de Dieu.

- C'est moi ou tu viens de jurer ?

- Tais-tu et cours, il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec moi, fit la jeune fille en accélérant.

Ils poursuivaient une silhouette encapuchonnée qui les fuyait. Red l'avait sentit car l'intrus dégageait une sensation familière. Pourtant, elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais vu car elle ne connaissait pas cette aura (avantage d'être une sorcière, même les bons déguisements ne trompent plus avec un peu d'entrainement).

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre qui relance l'action ^^.**

**A la revoyure ! !**


	67. Bonus 6 : Le mariage de Red

**Note aux lecteurs : **ici Baella, correctrice de Red depuis plusieurs chapitres. Bon, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que Rose-Eliade voudrait à tout prix mettre cette song-fic en tant que bonus. A la base, c'était parce que j'avais lu le 56 en écoutant la chanson _le mariage_ de Lynda Lemay et ça m'a donné cette idée… Que j'ai montré à Rose-Eliade pour partager… Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous fera rire autant que nous !

**Rose-Eliade : **Et oui, pour une fois ça ne serait pas moi qui aura écrit le bonus. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est reposant de n'avoir pas à taper un chapitre. No panique, je posterai un autre chapitre de moi vendredi ;).

Allez, à la revoilure et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Bonus 6 : Le mariage de Red.**

_Ça y est c'est décidé  
On a choisi la date  
L'homme de ma destinée  
À d'mandé ma papatte  
._

Quand Red l'a apprit, elle a cru que sa future moitié, avait des poussées suicidaires… Demander ça à son père…

_.  
À mon papa content  
De me caser enfin  
Et d'voir un p'tit diamant  
Me décorer la main  
._

Content le papa… Oui, il a manqué de trucider l'inconscient. Avec l'aide d'Alice… « Ce soir, de la bouillie de prétendant à la Cross ! »

_.  
Ça y est je vis mon rêve  
Je vais prendre mari  
Mon célibat s'achève  
L'avenir me sourit  
._

Une fois qu'elle aura réussit à convaincre Lenalee que se goinfrer de chocolat ne la fera pas grossir au point de ne plus rentrer dans sa robe…

_.  
Ce sera le plus beau jour  
De toute mon existence  
Oui je vais tout faire pour  
Au diable la dépense  
._

Peut être qu'Allen sera d'accord pour en payer une partie ? Vu ce que son père lui a mit sur le dos… Un peu plus…

_.  
J'vais m'prendre une robe de reine  
J'ai toute une trolée d'nièce  
Qui peuvent me t'nir la traîne  
En route vers la messe  
._

Pour une fois, elle prendra la peine d'être vraiment vêtue comme une « vraie » femme. Ou presque.

_.  
On va s'dire un discours  
Pas juste "Oui, je le veux"  
J'veux qu'ça transpire l'amour  
J'veux faire pisser des yeux  
._

Merde, pour une fois, elle veut de la guimauve ! C'est son mariage ! Tout doit être parfait. Donc Lavi, pas de blagues, Komui, pas de robot, papa, pas d'armes, Kanda et Allen, pas de bastons…

_.  
J'veux un voile à l'église  
Par-dessus mon visage  
Pour garder la surprise  
De mon beau maquillage  
._

Oui, elle va, pour la première fois de sa vie, suivre toutes les règles. Mais juste une fois !

_.  
Puis j'veux que tu l'soulèves  
Pour le baiser brûlant  
Cette union de nos lèvres  
Cet intense moment  
._

Bizarrement, le baiser, son fiancé semblait être sûr de le réussir… Vantard ! Et qui Lavi a proposé à Red une liste de « volontaires » pour l'aider à répéter ce moment… Stupide lapin.

_.  
J'arrive au magasin  
Mon dieu qu'c'est existant  
C'est plein de petits cosins  
En dentelles en argent  
._

Comment ça une robe de mariée rouge ça n'existe pas ? Ça ne se fait pas ? Mais il est hors de questions qu'elle ne porte pas de rouge pour son mariage !

_.  
On s'marie juste une fois  
… Ou deux  
Faut bien mettre le paquet  
J'multiple les achats  
Pour que tout soit parfait  
._

La facture va être salée ? Pas grave, c'est Luberier qui paye. Même s'il ne le sait pas. De toute façon, elle a les moyens de le faire chanter.

_.  
Nos nombreux invités  
En croiront pas leurs yeux  
On va bien les traiter  
Le vin s'ra délicieux  
._

Le vin, elle laisse son père s'en charger, il connait très bien. S'il pouvait juste arrêter de boire pour « oublier qu'un abruti d'arriviste va [lui] voler [sa] précieuse petite fille » ce serait parfait.

_.  
Ils vont tomber d'leur chaise  
En voyant notre gâteau  
Avec un cœur en fraise  
D'un bon quatre pieds de haut  
._

Vu l'appétit d'Allen, il faut au moins ça. Et il sera avec plein de chocolat ! Du blanc, du au lait, du noir, avec des amandes, des noix… Elle en salive d'avance…

_.  
Ça y est c'est aujourd'hui  
Que j't'épouse mon homme  
J'ai pas très bien dormi  
Malgré mes deux valium  
._

Alice tenait à une dernière soirée « entre sœurs » avant que « ce stupide fiancé ne [lui] vole [sa] grande sœur » ! Et elle en avait des choses à lui dire la gamine !

_.  
J'avoue qu'c'est un peu con  
D'aller coucher ailleurs  
C'est quoi c'te tradition  
Qui dit qu'ça porte malheur  
._

Oui bon, elle dort seule officiellement, depuis que Lenalee a trouvé refuge chez Allen. Parce que si les gens apprenaient que son homme vient dormir avec elle… Soi-disant qu'il fait trop froid… Même en été…

_.  
De dormir à côté  
Du fameux être cher  
Quand ça fait des années  
Qu'on pêche à fond la chair  
._

Bon, elle est vierge officiellement. Si son père apprend qu'elle l'a déjà consommé, même une armée d'akumas de niveau 4 ne suffiront pas à l'arrêter, il va finir dans un cercueil… Quoi qu'il en restera sans doute pas assez pour ça…

_.  
Bon, allez hop, dans l'bain  
C'est l'heure des réjouissances  
J'ai l'coiffeur qui s'en vient  
J'ai l'bonheur qui commence  
._

Non pas question de couper ses cheveux rouges ! Même d'un millimètre ! Son chéri les aime longs, elle les a laissé pousser rien que pour lui. Alors il peut courir ce coiffeur !

_.  
Attendez don' un peu  
J'avais pas dit frisé  
Je m'excuse Monsieur  
J'avais dit "ondulé"  
._

Où est Vérité qu'elle l'égorge ? Ah oui, elle l'a laissé à son père contre son arme, Jugement. On ne sait jamais, il aurait bien été capable de le modifier pour que l'arme anti-Akuma soit capable de blesser les humains…

_.  
Quand il fini son œuvre  
J'me dit "paniquons pas"  
Si j'ai plus l'air d'une veuve  
Que d'une fille de joie  
._

C'est fou ce que c'est moche. Elle aurait voulu faire pire, elle n'aurait pas réussi. Bon, zen, elle ne va pas se servir du sang de cet imbécile pour changer sa robe blanche en robe rouge…

_.  
Avec mon diadème  
Pis mon voile dans l'front  
On va les voir à peine  
Les petits maudits frisons  
._

Ça va les cacher et d'ici que son homme soulève le voile, ils seront redevenus plus… normaux. Déjà, elle a réussi à les protéger des ciseaux, c'est pas si mal…

_.  
On est à une demi-heure  
De la célébration  
L'artiste maquilleur  
En est à son brouillon  
._

Mon Dieu, on dirait Allen quand il se déguise en clown ! Non, ça ferait fuir même un Akuma de niveau 4 ! Du calme, elle aura son voile…

_.  
Mais l'amour est aveugle  
Alors tout est parfait  
Si quelqu'un s'fout d'ma gueule  
J'lui donne un coup d'bouquet  
._

Un bouquet peut être une arme dangereuse. Et sa vengeance suivra. Et elle sera terrible..

_.  
Voilà mon troupeau de nièce  
Sur le perron d'l'église  
J'essaye d'sortir mes fesses  
De la belle voiture grise  
._

Gentille Alice qui veut bien porter la traine. Gentille Alice qui a laissé Cheshire à son père pour l'empêcher de mettre des poils sur la belle robe. C'est que le blanc, ça se salit vite…

_.  
Mais j'manque d'élégance  
On dirait que j'm'enlise  
Dans mes crinolines blanches  
Et ma traînée comme prise  
._

Mais avant ça, réussir à descendre les escaliers avec des talons hauts. Un appui, vite ! C'est trop dangereux !

_.  
Coincée dans la portière  
V'là qu'la gêne me prend  
J'essaye de rester fière  
Puis j'me donne un élan_

_._

Allez, elle va y arriver. Un pas à la fois, doucement… Bien se tenir à la rampe. Et tant pis si elle est en retard. De toute façon, les mariées sont toujours en retard…

_.  
J'entends comme un p'tit crac  
C'est sûrement rien du tout  
Va fuck la Cadillac  
M'a piqué mes froufrous_

_._

C'est la robe qui a cédé ? Il lui semblait bien qu'il y avait un truc sous son pied… Et merde, elle a marché sur la robe… Bon, pas de panique, faisons semblant de n'avoir aucun soucis… 

C'est là qu'les fillettes  
Se ruent sur ma grosse traîne en boule  
Et vite elles la déroule  
Comme du papier cul

_._

Merci Alice de secouer la traine pour bien la mettre comme si c'était un vulgaire tapis. Mieux vaut ne pas penser à toute la poussière soulevée…

_.  
Et quelques pas plus tard  
Je suis au bras d'mon père  
J'devrais m'apercevoir  
Qu'tu m'fais un drôle d'air  
._

Avancer doucement, bien tenir son père pour qu'il ne tente pas d'étrangler le marié, ne pas se retourner pour vérifier qu'Alice fait bien son job…

_.  
J'étais sûre à cent pour cent  
Qu'tu t'mettrais à pleurer  
En m'voyant tout en blanc  
Amanchée comme une fée  
._

Même pas. Pas la trace de la plus petite humidité dans les yeux de son promis. Son homme serait-il insensible à son mariage ? C'est pour lui qu'elle a fait tout ça ! A moins que…

_.  
T'as l'menton qui frémit  
Mais j'doute de l'émotion  
J'paranoïa ?  
Je r'pense à mes frisons  
._

C'est… un fou rire qu'il essaye de retenir ? Non, il n'oserait pas… Si, il se mord les joues pour ne pas rire. On va dire que c'est nerveux. On va dire. Ou Red va se retrouver veuve avant d'être mariée…

_.  
On en arrive aux vœux  
J'récite mon beau poème  
Un long texte mielleux  
Que j'ai écrit moi-même_

_._

Merci à Lenalee de fondre en larmes parce que c'est « trop mignon ! ». Mais au moins, c'est du unique. Elle a passé plusieurs longues soirées à le préparer…

_.  
Ton tour alors tu dis  
Comme un test de mémoire  
Le minimum requit  
Les phrases obligatoires  
._

Ça casse tout. Il aurait pu faire un effort ! Et c'est quoi cette espèce de mini-hésitation au moment de lui jurer fidélité ? Un doute ? En plus, il transpire… Il faudra qu'elle ait une petite discussion _en privée_ avec lui…

_.  
Ça doit être la pleine lune  
J'fais d'la rétention d'eau  
Ça s'ra pas beau j'présume  
Au moment des anneaux_

_._

Parce qu'évidemment, ça ne peut _jamais_ être _parfait_ ! Même pas pour elle ! Si ça continue, elle va tuer quelqu'un… Luberier par exemple. Allez quoi ! Ça ne sera pas une si grosse perte que ça !

_.  
Le cauchemar se confirme  
Ça stoppe à la jointure _

_Allez come on dégaine !  
Tant pis pour la fracture  
Ah oui, pousse !  
._

Pas possible, elle avait prit une taille au-dessus pour être sûre… Du calme, ça fait ça quand c'est neuf… Si on forçait un peu, peut être que…

.

_Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée  
._

Tient, c'est le moment du marié ça…

_.  
Ça ressue en dessous d'mon voile  
J'ai l'mascara coulé  
On dirait qu'j'me sens sale  
J'veux au moins réussir la photo du baiser_

_._

Merde, c'est pire que quand elle l'a mit… Ses cheveux sont horribles ! Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Ce coiffeur était de mèche (sans jeu de mots) avec les Noah pour gâcher son mariage !

_.  
J'm'élance pour t'accueillir  
Sur ma bouche glossée  
Nos lèvres enfin s'effleurent  
J'ai l'vertige je tangue  
J'm'abandonne au bonheur  
Et tu fous pas la langue !_

_._

Est-ce que mordre la langue de son mari est un signe de bonheur ? Non ? Bon, elle se contentera d'un regard noir pour aujourd'hui. 

Ca y est on est mariés  
Enfin fini la messe  
J'ai besoin d'respirer  
J'ai l'corset qui m'agresse  
.

Maintenant elle sait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas en porter. C'est impossible de respirer avec ! Elle ne le fera que pour son mariage !

_.  
Envoyez les photos  
J'veux m'en aller d'ici  
Envoyez le bouquet  
Oh non, les confettis !_

_._

Non pire, ce sont des grains de riz ! Forcément, vu le nombre de personnes dans la branche asiatique, ils pouvaient pas résister… Il va y avoir des meurtres…

_.  
Oublie ta nuit d'amour  
Avec ta nouvelle femme  
L'diadème était trop lourd  
J'ai déjà mal au crâne  
._

Ah non, elle est crevée, leur première nuit en tant que mari et femme, elle sera chaste.

Et s'il ne retire pas sa main de sous sa chemise de nuit, ça va très mal se passer…


	68. Chapitre 61 : ÉpiphanieAngélique ou Flor

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

La première semaine de cours... je veux déjà retourner en vacances ! pourquoi les vacances sont-elles si courtes ? C'est pas juste !

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 61 : Épiphanie-Angélique ou Flora.**

Red courrait. Sa proie ne pouvait pas s'échapper, elle venait de les voir faire de la magie, ce qui était mauvais pour Jonathan et elle. Elle était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle vit que c'était une femme et la rousse lui sauta dessus. Très vite elle prit l'avantage et immobilisa son adversaire d'un geste elle lui retira sa capuche et elle fût surprise.

- Épiphanie-Angélique ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Ne me regardez pas !

- Katarina, tu l'as eu ? Fit le blond en arrivant, essoufflé.

- Si tu parles d'un compatible, il y a des chances, dit-elle en se relevant.

L'américain ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la fine main blanche de l'intrus... couverte de lierre. Dire qu'il avait réussit à arracher pendant plus d'un an la rousse à la Congrégation et que maintenant elle allait repartir et qu'il ne pourrait pas la retenir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Et j'ai gardé ce médaillon pour dormir. Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillée, du lierre s'était glissé sous ma peau, raconta la jeune femme en regardant ses mains. J'étais terrifiée et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ma mère a finit par s'en rendre compte et elle m'a jeté à la rue. C'était il y a… je ne sais même pas il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu un toit au-dessus de moi. Et ce truc qui prend de l'ampleur sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Je ne savais pas où aller. Puis cette créature m'a attaqué et toute cette végétation qui s'est mise à pousser et l'a détruite, souffla la demoiselle en éclatant en gros sanglots qui avaient finit par craquer.

- Dieu t'a accordé un don très rare… commença Jonathan doucement.

- Un don qui est une malédiction, ricana Katarina.

Épiphanie-Angélique regarda la rousse. Red avait un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres… non pas moqueur. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une cicatrice qui venait de se réveiller. Ce n'était pas une grimace de dégout, mais une de souffrance. Comme si… comme si elle la comprenait et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle vivait. Pire, qu'elle savait parfaitement à quoi ça l'engageait. Elle avait vu des femmes qui cachaient des blessures par une apparence de « tout est parfait, tout est beau ». C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qui hurlait que le monde est cruel par des répliques bien placées. La rousse était bien différente des autres femmes de leur milieu social. Épiphanie-Angélique voyait Katarina plus comme une poupée de porcelaine que l'on avait cassé le plus possible et que l'on avait laissé se réparer toute seule. Sans personne pour lui dire comment faire. Quel âge pouvait bien avoir la rousse ? Une quinzaine d'année disait son apparence, cent ans déclarait sa maturité, mille années hurlait ses yeux. Non, Red n'était pas comme elle.

- Il y a des chances pour que tu sois un exorciste. Si c'est le cas tu devras me suivre à la Congrégation de l'Ombre où tu apprendras à maitriser ton Innocence et à combattre les Akumas et le Comte Millénaire, déclara la rouquine d'un ton calme.

- Je… je ne veux pas me battre ! Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant ! Je veux être normale ! Je ne veux pas être un monstre de foire ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis avec votre Congrégation des allumés !

- Les Akumas vont t'attaquer jusqu'à qu'ils te tuent. Y aller peut te permettre de survivre. Et que dire d'une femme qui chasse son enfant car elle est différente ? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est si facile que ça de se débarrasser de l'Innocence ? Crois-tu que si c'était possible, j'aurais encore cette chaine qui m'empêche de vivre ma vie ? Non, bien sûr que non. Personne ne veut risquer sa vie pour le salut de l'humanité. C'est trop de sacrifice, mais il faut bien des personnes pour le faire. Il faut bien que certains payent pour les autres. Il faut des combattants qui ne veulent pas de cette charge mais qui sont les seuls à pouvoir détruire les Akumas. Il faut des gens pour combattre les Noé. Il faut des vies détruites pour sauver le Monde. Les exorcistes qui se battent par choix sont moins que le nombre des doigts d'une main. Et je n'en fait pas partie. Je suis devenue exorciste quand j'avais huit ans… et ce jour là mon enfance a prit fin. Chaque moine de l'Ombre a une histoire. Plus ou moins triste, plus ou moins vraie. Mais toutes sont dignes d'une pièce de Corneille. Saches qu'au bout du chemin sur lequel tu vas t'engager ce n'est pas forcément de l'histoire que tu aurais voulut trouver. Mais tu vas le prendre car il y a forcément quelque chose que tu veux protéger et parce que si tu ne t'occupes que de ta peau, tu n'es pas humaine, expliqua Katarina.

- Mais regardez-moi… je suis monstrueuse ?

La rousse éclata de rire. Un rire pas encore de femme mais pas loin. Un rire mêlant amusement et absence de joie. Un rire qui résonnait comme une souffrance aux oreilles de l'autre femme.

- Moins que moi Chérie… tu as des cheveux violets magnifiques, de grands yeux gris clairs, si tu es couverte de lierre ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais c'est tout. Moi j'ai peut-être une apparence normal, mais demande à qui tu voudras, je ne suis pas normale. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce la normalité ? Une notion qui dépend de tellement de choses qu'elle change d'une société à une autre.

- Euh… Katarina, tu vas lui faire peur si tu pars dans une discussion philosophique dont tu as le secret, signala très aimablement Jonathan. Ce que notre exorciste ici présente veut te dire, c'est que tu es aussi humaine qu'elle mais que tu ne peux pas avoir un esprit aussi tordu que le sien, fit calmement l'homme à Épiphanie-Angélique en ignorant le regard noir de la rousse.

- On ne t'a pas sonné, de quoi tu te mêles ? !

- Mais de ce qui ne me regarde pas ma petite furie, répondit l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

La femme aux cheveux violets regarda le couple étrangement assorti. En les voyant personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui lui sautait aux yeux maintenant. Ils se complétaient. Malgré tout ce qui les entourait et de leurs différences, malgré la présence de la mort à leur côté, ils s'étaient trouvés et ils se complétaient. Le couple était étrange mais ne choquait pas. Bien au contraire. Ça faisait comme une lumière dans le monde de ténèbres où ils vivaient.

Elle se sentit seule.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red regardait le ciel étoilé. Demain, Jonathan ferait ouvrir une porte dans son salon et elle rentrerait à la « maison » avec Épiphanie-Angélique. Non, pas Épiphanie-Angélique, la jeune femme voulait se faire appeler Flora maintenant et elle devait respecter ce souhait. C'est vrai, tant à recommencer une vie à zéro, autant changer de nom, c'est plus simple et beaucoup plus pratique. La rousse allait rentrer chez elle, revoir sa sœur. Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ? Son cœur lui apporta la réponse. Parce qu'avec Jonathan elle était bien. Certes, ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade du baiser chaste. Mais quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait enfin complète, elle n'avait ni peur, ni envie de fuir au loin. Il la rassurait et la faisait rire. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi son cœur refusait de choisir entre Kanda et Lavi. Aucun des deux n'était le « Bon », celui avec qui elle aimerait vieillir. Mais elle était une exorciste, elle n'était pas destinée à une vie bien rangée et calme. Non, elle sa vie devait être un combat car c'était ce que Dieu avait prévu pour elle. Avant de connaître Jonathan, malgré sa sœur, elle se contentait de survire et t'attendre la prochaine bataille. Mais depuis qu'il était rentré dans son monde... elle voulait vivre plus que tout autre chose pour pouvoir le retrouver après chaque combat et lui parler.

- Je vous dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout Flora, je réfléchissais, répondit la rousse en se retournant.

- Katarina...

- Red. C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle à par quelques têtes à claque.

- Red. Vous n'êtes pas inquiète pour demain ?

- Tutoies-moi par pitié, on dirait que je suis ta grand-mère. J'en connais un avec qui tu irais bien.

- J'ignore si un jour j'aurai quelqu'un à mes côté avec mon apparence.

- Vous serez parfaitement assorti tous les deux. Aussi stupide l'une que l'autre. Au fait, si tu dis ce que tu as vu dans cette forêt, je te tue.

- Je... je... enfin, je...

- Tu, il, elle, on, nous, vous, ils, elles. Voilà, on a fait le tour.

- Je trouve que vous... enfin... tu as une drôle de façon de demander quelque chose.

- Moi, mes problèmes je les règle avec une scie et des sacs plastiques.

- ...

- Si tu voyais ta tête. Je parie que lorsque l'on te fait marcher, tu cours, éclata de rire la jeune fille.

Épiphanie-Angélique resta sans voix devant ce rire. Un rire de fille, un rien plus rauque, un rien plus femme, un rien plus innocent que le premier qu'elle avait entendu. Il était plus spontané, moins contrôlé, moins usé. Plus beau. Elle qui croyait avoir compris la rousse, il faut croire qu'elle se trompait.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Tu n'es pas la plus bizarre de l'Ordre, loin de là. Il y a un scientifique fou, un sociopathe glacial, un sociopathe cinglé, une pleureuse professionnelle, un lapin crétin, un Bookman, une reine de la maladresse, un babouin, un gamin insolent et pervers, une angélique diablesse, un dépressif, des drogués du travail, un chef cuistot assez particulier, un Balais-dans-le-cul et son chienchien. Et plein d'autres. Tu verras, tu sembleras comme tout le monde là-bas.

- Tu te moques de moi.

- Si tu veux. Oh, tu as vu l'heure ? Il est temps d'aller faire dodo... S'exclama-t-elle en allant dans sa chambre et en changeant complètement de sujet.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red marchait dans les rues familières de l'Arche. Une part d'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et elle en connaissait la raison. Depuis que la Congrégation avait récupéré ce moyen de transport, tout c'était compliqué jusqu'à prendre un rythme insupportable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était partie. Un an qu'elle avait pris ses distances avec sa « famille ». Que pouvait-elle bien dire à ceux qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle ? Rien qu'elle ne leur ait pas dit par lettre. Devant la porte qui la séparait du Quartier Général, elle ferma les yeux et s'obligea à se calmer. C'est seulement quand sa respiration fut normale qu'elle s'autorisa à franchir le passage.


	69. Chapitre 62 : Retour à la maison ou appe

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique (ou Flora).

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Red entre enfin à la maison. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 62 : Retour à la maison ou appel en décalé.**

Katarina franchit la porte en souriant. Elle posa un pied chez elle. Et elle n'eut pas le temps d'en poser un deuxième qu'un OVNI l'étranglait en la faisant tomber et éclater les tympans en criant un « Graaaaande soooœeeeur ! ! » dans des pauvres et délicates oreilles qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Red grommela pour la forme mais en réalité, elle était ravie de retrouver sa famille.

Épiphanie-Angélique sentit son cœur se serrer. Ici, personne n'avait un visage familier pour elle. Elle se sentait comme une intruse au sein d'un groupe. La rousse lui avait assurée qu'elle aurait une place ici, mais elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Certes, ceux qui l'entouraient lui montraient des visages rassurants et amicaux. Mais elle n'avait rien à faire ici, dans cette famille.

- Tu dois être Flora ? lui demanda une jeune asiatique en parlant sans respirer. Moi, c'est Lenalee. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer c'est toujours une joie quand la famille s'agrandit. Désolée de n'avoir pas préparé de fête pour ton arrivée, mais je viens à peine de rentrer de mission.

- Euh…

- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. C'est juste que je suis si contente que la famille se soit agrandie, continua la brune toujours sans respirer et sans se rendre compte que la fille aux cheveux violets cherchait n'importe qui pour faire taire la Chinoise.

- Couette-Couette ? L'interpella Katarina.

- Oui ? fit stupidement Lenalee.

- Tais-toi, fit la rouquine d'un ton blasé.

- Tu m'as manquée Red.

- Mouais.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Si, Couette-Couette, si, répondit la rousse d'un ton lointain et faussement peu convaincu.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Komui, où est Kanda ? Il faut que je lui parle.

- Il est... euh... parti cueillir des champignons avec le Maréchal Tiedoll.

- Plaisanterie à part. Où est Kanda ?

- Euh... en mission ?

- Dernier essai. Je tiens quand même à te préciser que je ne suis pas Luberier, je sais faire un plus un. Et je ne me répèterai pas une quatrième fois. Où est Kanda ?

- Euh... bien... euh... je... euh... en faite... euh... comment... bien... tu vois... comment dire... euh... et... bien... bon en faite... Je ne sais pas.

Le chinois se tortilla sur sa chaise comme si elle était devenue incandescente et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se lever. Red soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à la question numéro deux. En espérant qu'elle obtienne enfin une réponse satisfaisante. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. La jeune fille puisa dans une réserve de patience qu'elle utilisait que dans les cas extrêmes (se retenir d'étrangler Komui est un cas d'extrême urgence).

« Je ne ferai pas sa fête à Komui. J'ai encore besoin de lui. Oui ma fille… c'est bien, on se calme. On applique les conseils qu'on donne à tout le monde et que l'on ne suit jamais et on se calme. On inspire… on expire… voilà, on recommence. Inspire… expire… inspire… expire… inspire… expire… inspire… C'est bien. Maintenant, on peut poser la question numéro deux. Et on reste calme. Pense à une plage déserte. Le calme, le bruit des vagues, l'air légèrement salé, le paysage paradisiaque. Allez, lance-toi et pose cette question. »

- Où est Johnny ?

- En vacances ?

- Mais tu me prends pour une idiote ? ! C'est un drogué du travail ! Tu me prends pour qui ? ! Pour Monsieur Balais-dans-le-cul peut-être ? ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? ! C'est quoi la suite du programme tu vas m'annoncer qu'ils courent après Allen ensemble ? ! (Je crois que Red est un peu énervée).

- Katarina, crois-moi, je ne peux rien te dire.

- Tu ne peux rien me dire ou tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Si je ne veux rien te dire pour ne pas te mettre en danger plus que nécessaire, tu m'étranglerais. En réalité c'est que je ne peux rien de dire car je ne sais pas où est Kanda et que Johnny a quitté l'Ordre.

- Komui, regardes-moi. Je ne connais que le danger depuis mes huit ans. C'est gentil à toi de vouloir me protéger, mais ça ne sert à rien. Juste à te faire vieillir plus tôt. Quoi que tu fasses je serai en danger car c'est ma vie. On n'y peut rien. Alors n'essayes pas de me protéger, je suis une grande fille. Tu peux tout me dire sans rien me cacher. Et inutile de mentir.

- Car toi tu ne me caches rien, peut-être. Et je ne mens pas.

- Mais Komui, protesta la jeune rousse. Faire des cachoteries est dans mon code génétique. Et puis on ne va pas réorganiser l'Univers pour que je raconte tout surtout. Sinon, je pourrai bien laisser échapper devant Lenalee que son « cher » grand frère fait des choses pas très catholique avec... qui déjà ? Ah oui... Un certain R...

- Ils sont ensemble, enfin je le pense. J'ai expliqué à Kanda qui a dû entendre que Johnny voulait retrouver Allen et il est parti le protéger car il était sûr que Johnny allait faire une grosse bêtise et ça n'a pas manqué. Johnny est devenu un fugitif et Kanda le protège. Voilà mais ne dis rien à ma petite Lenalee ! ! Pleurnicha hystérique le scientifique fou. Et elle, elle ne veut pas me dire où est Kanda depuis un an ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Merci de m'avoir tout dis, fit la jeune fille en quittant la pièce avant de se stopper la main sur la poignée et de se retourner. Au fait, je n'en savais rien. Mais je suis rassurée que vous êtes ensemble comme ça tu ne pourras pas te reproduire, déclara-t-elle en guise de salut.

Red marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison. Elle adorait retrouver tous ses repères même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Kanda dans l'immédiat. Une partie d'elle était soulagée. Elle avait encore des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour lui. Mais pas l'absence de l'un ou de l'autre, ils s'éloignaient lentement. Un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait le regarder en face en disant que c'était finit qu'il ne restait plus ses sentiments amoureux envers le japonais. Jonathan était l'homme idéal. Elle était bien avec lui. Mais quand elle pensait à lui, deux voix lui demandait si elle était sure d'elle. Pareille quand elle pensait à Lavi ou Kanda. Le problème venait peut-être d'elle. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle culpabilisait, car quand elle était avec l'américain, elle ne pensait à rien et était dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait lui arriver et qu'une partie d'elle savait que c'était faux.

Elle ne pourrait pas fuir cette décision pendant des années. Elle allait devoir faire un choix. Il y avait trois hommes qui voulaient vieillir avec elle. Et elle ne pouvait dire « oui » qu'à une seule personne. Trois choix possibles. Trois solutions. Elle aurait dû rester en Amérique. Là-bas, elle avait moins de souvenir, moins de choses pour ouvrir des blessures au plus profond de son être, moins de danger pour son cœur pas encore remis des évènements d'il y a un an. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de devoir faire un choix rapidement. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'une partie d'elle remerciait celui d'en haut du fait que Kanda ne soit pas ici et ne rentre pas avant longtemps. Dans l'immédiat, ça faisait un problème en moins sur ses épaules.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red avait à peine terminé de brancher l'appareil qu'il se mit à sonner ce qui la fit sursauter en plus de la rendre particulièrement irritable. Ses pauvres petits tympans qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, tyrannisés par un anonyme… Cinq secondes. Seuls deux personnes savaient qu'elle installait un téléphone dans sa chambre. En l'une ne lui aurait jamais fait ce coup-là pour la simple raison qu'il n'y avait pas de continent ou d'océan entre eux deux. Donc il ne restait qu'une seule personne susceptible de l'appeler.

- Jonathan… souffla-t-elle d'un ton pouvant congeler sur place un ours blanc.

- Non, Jonathan c'est moi donc tu ne peux pas être Jonathan, ma petite furie. De plus, aux dernières nouvelles, tu es une fille donc tu ne peux pas porter un nom exclusivement masculin, lui répondit une voix amusée d'un type décidément suicidaire. Alors, si tu ne peux pas être Jonathan, tu ne peux pas décrocher en disant « Jonathan », ce n'est pas correct. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ce n'est pas la peine de regarder ce pauvre appareil avec un regard lui promettant mille douleurs, ce n'est pas gentil ma douce furie.

Pendant que l'homme faisait son monologue, elle laissa son humeur s'adoucir. Comment faisait-il pour toujours arriver à la rendre de bonne humeur ? Ce type n'était pas normal. Et c'était tant mieux. Elle aimait avoir quelqu'un pour calmer ses humeurs avec quelques phrases bien placées.

- Au fait, fit-il en coupant le fil des pensées de la jeune fille, tu n'as toujours pas de golem ?

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Ok, c'est parfait. Ce que je suis en train de te bricoler ne va donc pas tomber l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de fabriquer ?

- Surprise ! S'exclama le blond.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises quand c'est un mordu de mécanique qui les fait, répondit Katarina sur un temps blasé et fatigué.

- Je te vois jouer avec une de tes mèches de cheveux en disant ça…

- Je n'aime pas les changements soudains de discussion, répliqua-t-elle en lâchant ladite mèche de cheveux.

- Donc j'ai mis dans le mille. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que je te bricole, je mets tous mes talents à te faire un cadeau et tu trouves encore à redire.

- Jonathan… Tu es un Wicca, doublé d'un scientifique, triplé d'un espion. J'ai peut-être des raisons pour me méfier, non ?

- Tu as passé trop de temps avec moi, se plaignit l'américain.

- Et tu t'en plains ?

- Non, mon trésor de furie, c'est juste que tu commences à être paranoïaque…

- Commence… interrogea-t-elle.

- Désolé, c'est vrai que tu as toujours été paranoïaque.

- Ça aide à survivre.

- Sur ce point-là, on est d'accord.

- On s'éloigne du sujet, là.

- Flute me voilà démasquer. Oh… je dois y aller. Bonne journée.

- On est la nuit ici.

- Serait-ce un appel en décalé ? Allez, dors bien.

- Et toi, travailles bien… Répondit-elle à la tonalité dans le combiné.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lorsque Red alla au réfectoire, elle aperçût une chevelure rousse qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas voir. Une partie d'elle voulait s'enfuir mais une autre lui disait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait l'affronter et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement. Alors autant qu'ils se croisent. Elle n'avait qu'à faire comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait cacher son trouble et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle était forte à ce jeu là à force de le pratiquer envers Kanda. D'un mouvement de tête, elle projeta sa chevelure en arrière et elle avança droit vers son but.

- Katy-jolie ? fit une voix derrière elle.

- Combien de fois devrai-je te demander de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, espèce de lapin ?

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Non, c'est ma sœur jumelle mutante, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Oui, c'est bien toi, ça faisait longtemps, constata Lavi. Panda va…

- Comment m'as-tu appelé crétin ! ? ! S'exclama Bookman en faisant son célèbre coup de pied latéral.

- Ça va Pépé ! Tu vas nous faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Espèce d'insolent je ne laisserai jamais un crétin comme toi hériter de ma charge !

Katarina profita de cette diversion inattendue pour filer à l'anglaise et aller manger. Elle échappait au compte-rendu de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant un an pour l'instant. Mais elle savait que plus tôt qu'elle le souhaitait ce sujet viendrait sur le tapis et qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper éternellement surtout si un lapin venait à se trouver l'âme de Sherlock Holmes. Elle avait beau être revenue à la « maison », elle tenait encore à ses secrets.

* * *

**Et voilà, Katarina est enfin de retour ^^. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Si vous voulez savoir laissez moi une review pour me le faire taper plus vite (oui c'est du chantage, je confirme ^^).**

**A la revoyure ! !**


	70. Chapitre 63 : Marchandage à la Red ou co

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Red rentre enfin à la maison. C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

* * *

**Chapitre 63 : Marchandage à la Red ou comment rencontrer de vieilles connaissances.**

L'homme plissa les yeux. Le soleil devant lui l'empêchait de voir en détail la personne qui venait à sa rencontre. Ça devait être une femme vu sa silhouette. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Il avait suffisamment de problème comme ça avec ses créanciers sans qu'une inconnue vienne lui quémander quelque chose.

- Monsieur Keskispace ? Lui lança-t-elle comme une salutation.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous racheter un objet, lui répondit-elle comme si c'était normal pour une femme de voir un homme sans chaperon ni témoin.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche, lui pouvait deviner par son apparence qu'elle venait à peine de sortir de l'enfance. Une ombrelle en dentelle noire protégeait sa peau du soleil malgré la fin de l'automne. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux cachés par sa franche mais elle semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

- Ceux avec qui je suis en affaire m'appellent Red, fit-elle d'un ton aussi doux et faible que le vent.

- Allons à l'intérieur je vous prie, nous y serions mieux pour parler, l'invita-t-il en lui tendant un bras qu'elle accepta. Appelez-moi Aimé.

- Avec plaisir, Monsieur Aimé Keskispace.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Votre prix sera le mieux.

- La question n'est pas là. Je vous répète que je ne me séparerai pas de cette épingle à chapeau. D'abord, elle est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Ensuite, elle est à présent à mon épouse qui la donnera à notre fille le jour de son mariage. Si cette barrette venait à disparaître, ça ne serait plus qu'une question de minutes avant que ma femme ne découvre notre triste situation.

- Monsieur Keskispace. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si vous me le permettez, je vais vous parlez franchement. Avec la croix sur ma poitrine, je pourrais vous la prendre sans demander votre permission au nom du Vatican. Ça fait trois heures que nous parlons et je suis fatiguée. Je ne partirai pas sans cette épingle alors trouvez une excuse pour votre femme et donnez-la-moi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme (je crois qu'il va bientôt rencontrer une furie et que ça ne va pas forcément lui plaire).

- Je crois vous avoir déjà dis non. Maintenant partez avant que je lâche les chiens.

- Vous n'avez pas de chiens. Et je suis armée.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence. Le premier qui lâchait du regard l'autre avait perdu. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre, aucun des deux. Alors, Katarina repoussa sa frange d'un mouvement de tête discret et mit tout le désespoir qu'elle avait connu dedans. L'homme détourna la tête.

- Emmenez-la si c'est si important pour vous.

- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, Monsieur Keskispace, le salua-t-elle en récupérant son acquisition avant de partir.

Katarina se pressa de sortir de la demeure avant que l'homme change d'avis. En marchant, elle remonta ses cheveux pour se faire un chignon qu'elle fit tenir grâce à la barrette. L'Innocence était récupérée, elle pouvait rentrer à la Congrégation. Elle arriva à la calèche. Le traqueur n'était plus là. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Il se passait un truc et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ce n'était pas normal, Maxence devait l'attendre ici et il n'y était pas. Faire demi-tour et se casser vite fait bien fait d'ici était une bonne idée. Elle tourna les talons, bien décidée à ne pas se faire pincer par l'intrus. Elle rentra dans un petit bois. Elle aimait l'odeur des bois… l'herbe… les feuilles sur le sol… les vents dans les branches… la cigarette… Attendez, trouvez l'intrus dans cette énumération.

La jeune fille voulut se retourner mais trop tard. Une main l'avait attrapée par la gorge et l'étranglait à moitié. Par un réflexe de survie elle tenta de d'arracher ce qui l'empêchait de respirer, mais en vain. Son agresseur avait trop de poigne. Elle toussa à la recherche d'air. Il fallait qu'elle se calme ou elle allait faire une crise d'hyperventilation mais elle échoua à calmer totalement son cœur. Pour dire vrai, il accéléra même tout comme sa respiration.

- Bonjour demoiselle.

- Tyki Mikk, murmura-t-elle. Comment vont tes yeux ?

La main se serra un peu plus et Red se sentit commencer à glisser vers le néant. Sa respiration augmenta encore un peu. Sa vue se fit moins précise, plus floue. Elle avait de moins en moins de force et lorsqu'elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle se rendit compte qu'alors qu'elle était à la frontière de la mort. Elle n'avait pas peur. Cette pensée lui permit de puiser un peu de force dans une réserve qu'elle ignorait avoir.

- Que veux-tu à part que j'arrête de faire la mariole ? Lui souffla-t-elle difficilement.

L'homme pressa légèrement plus. La rousse commençait à voir des tâches. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle se mit à luter contre l'inconscience, elle se refusait de finir avec si peu de panache. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle était peut-être en paix avec l'idée de mourir, mais elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans lutter de toute son âme. Elle était une Cross bon Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas finir sa vie comme ça, assassinée dans un bois comme la première victime d'un salaud venu. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le monde d'une façon trop répandue sur ce foutu monde plein de cinglés. Elle planta ses ongles dans le poignet et appuya de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. L'homme jura et la lâcha. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. L'air se précipita dans ses poumons en étant à la fois si douloureux et si agréable. Lorsqu'on la saisit par sa chevelure, elle cria en espérant être entendu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sa main partit et elle réussit à griffer son agresseur. Pourtant, il ne la lâcha pas. Bien au contraire. Il tira encore plus comme pour lui arracher toute sa chevelure. Elle sortit son poignard et coupa ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle termina de se relever et se mit à courir. Elle sortit du bois et arriva à une route qu'elle traversa. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment devant elle et referma la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et elle tomba. Elle se concentra sur son état pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le bas de sa robe était déchiré, elle avait perdu une chaussure. Elle leva la main. Elle perdu dans le sous-bois l'Innocence qu'elle avait récupérée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et était sur les nerfs. Une douleur venait de son oreille, elle y porta sa main. Le lobe était en sang… sa boucle d'oreille avait sans doute été arrachée dans la lute. Bon Dieu… comment avait-il pu la surprendre ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Elle retira sa dernière chaussure et elle eut mal. Elle devait s'être foulé la cheville dans la lutte. Une chance que c'était une mission facile sinon qu'est-ce que ça aurait été ? Elle eut un petit rire nerveux et regarda autour d'elle. Son cœur manqua un battement.

C'était ici. C'était dans ce lieu maudit qu'elle avait retrouvé son maitre après… après qu'il ait été torturé à mort. Elle fût surprise qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression que son cœur était broyé. Elle avait mal… mais une douleur supportable. Une douleur légère… supportable. Elle se signa et se releva difficilement. Et avança vers l'autel. Il lui fallait se trouver une bonne planque et attendre une ouverture avant de s'enfuir. Elle entendit la lourde porte s'ouvrir et elle se précipita vers la première sortie qui venait… et elle se retrouva avec les bas et les pieds dans la boue. Il pleuvait et elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il manquait plus qu'il pleuve pour faire la totale. Vraiment celui du haut allait devoir lui rendre des comptes. Et la facture sera salée. Elle souleva sa jupe et ses jupons et se mit à courir.

- Mademoiselle, attendez ! Lui cria une voix inconnue.

On l'attrapa par la manche et elle perdit connaissance.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Trois jours. Ça faisait trois jours que Red s'était réveillée dans un hôpital. Trois jours qu'elle alternait brouillard, réveille et sommeil. Un gentil policier qui l'avait entendu crier était venu à son secours. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas vu Tyki mais avait réussit à retrouver une « pauvre jeune fille frêle et délicate » avant son agresseur. Un de ses collègues avait pris la déposition de la rousse pendant qu'on le félicitait pour son sens du devoir. Katarina était ravie de servir de prétexte pour récompenser un brave homme, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas être clouée au lit par de la fièvre. Elle avait réussit à joindre le Quartier Général et Komui lui avait dit qu'au moins comme ça elle pourrait prendre des vacances. Le bon samaritain lui avait rapporté son ombrelle, son sac et l'Innocence qu'elle avait perdu et l'une des sœurs qui s'occupait de l'hôpital lui avait procuré des vêtements à peu près à sa taille. La rouquine n'allait pas chipoter devant des vêtements gratuits, donnés de bon cœur même si ils étaient inélégants et pas son genre... trop sages et pas assez voyant. Qu'est-ce que les femmes « biens » ont contre les vêtements rouges, nom de Dieu ? Bon, là elle était en chemise de nuit blanche, comme le commun des motels (et comme toutes les nuits) mais elle aimait les couleurs vives pour ses habits.

Red sentit un linge humide sur son front et elle ouvrit les yeux. Un visage familier la regardait avec un air inquiet. Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je dois être horrible à voir, vu ta tête, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter d'une voix trop fiable à son goût.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais devenir fleuriste alors je t'ai emmené des fleurs. Dommage que je n'ai pas été le seul à l'entendre dire, fit-il.

- Il faut croire que survivre à une agression nous fait avoir plein de nouveau amis.

- Ce n'était pas un simple rôdeur, pas vrai ? La questionna Jonathan.

- C'était un Noé que j'avais déjà rencontré, fit-elle d'un ton indifférent.

- Ce n'est pas bien ma furie malade, tu as menti à un policier, plaisanta-t-il même si quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait faux.

- Tu n'as pas de travail ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me concentre sur mon boulot alors qu'une personne que... une personne à laquelle je tiens à faillit se faire tuer ?

- Je suis désolée, je vie tellement avec des menaces de mort au-dessus de moi que je n'y fais même plus attention ou n'y attache plus aucune importance.

L'homme mit sa main dans sa poche. Il serra l'objet qu'il avait ramené pour elle. L'américain ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment ou s'il pouvait se le permettre. Une fois qu'il le lui aurait donné, elle ne disparaitrait pas de sa vie. Elle en serait capable. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait cru que c'était à lui de la sauver alors que c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé des ténèbres de son cœur.

- Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, lui coupa-t-elle le court de ses réflexions.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me mettre à la place des autres. Risquer de se faire assassiner à tout moment me parait si naturel que j'ai du mal à voir que ça choque mon entourage et à comprendre ses peurs. Je suis légèrement trop nombriliste pour ça.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à voir le monde de là où l'on est. Bon, je vais y aller, je repasserai demain.

- Je... je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point avec mon bazar intérieur. Je te ferai signe quand je serai prête.

- Et je pourrai attendre des mois avant que tu me faces signe. Non, je vais me contenter de ne pas revenir et attendre que tu rentres à la Congrégation pour te revoir... en espérant que je pourrais y passer.

- Bien, c'est super.

- Tu manques un peu de couleur, tu devrais faire une ballade en foret, fit-il en se levant.

- Espèce de... commença-t-elle en lui envoyant un oreiller

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, ma petite furie, lança-t-il en se retenant de rire en sortant. Au fait, tu devrais changer de coiffeur, tes cheveux ne sont pas tous coupés à la même longueur.

- Hors de ma vue espèce de malotru !

Ce fût un éclat de rire qui lui répondit derrière la porte.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Mon petit Tyki, à quoi ça sert que je te donne une mission si au final je dois m'en occuper moi-même ~cœur~ ? Et nettoies cette griffure, ça ne va pas avec ton style de gentleman et ça t'empêche d'être présentable dans la société ~cœur~.

- J'ai rencontré une résistance inattendue.

- Dis moi, tu pensais qu'elle allait de faire enlever deux fois de suite par la même personne sans rien dire ~cœur~ ? Je sens que je vais devoir aller la voir en personne ~cœur~.

- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, faite-la tuer Prince, ça vous évitera un dérangement pour rien.

- Je pense que si ~cœur~. Elle est bien plus qu'une exorciste ~cœur~. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû régler ce problème quand elle était encore au berceau au lien de la laisser grandir en me disant que je pourrais toujours l'éliminer plus tard ~cœur~. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle possède des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles ~cœur~. Le plus dur sera de s'arranger pour la séparer définitivement de son Innocence ~cœur~. Mais bon, dans l'immédiat recherchons le Quatorzième, nous nous occuperons d'elle plus tard ~cœur~.

* * *

**Je crois que Red a enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec du répondant ^^.**

**J'ai une question... est-ce que vous voudrez que Katarina revoit Tyki pour une troisième fois ? Si oui, laissez une review. Si non, laissez une review.**

**En tout cas, maintenant, du côté des Noé, ça serait calme... pour l'instant.**


	71. Chapitre 64 : Promesse ou déclaration

**Ice et la Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique (ou Flora).

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

* * *

**Chapitre 64 : Promesse ou déclaration.**

Red ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait mieux que la veille. La preuve, elle avait juste l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il n'y a pas à dire, il y avait du progrès social. Elle était rentrée la veille à la Congrégation et non, elle ne s'était pas fait égaliser les cheveux. Tant pis pour le style de gentille petite fille, elle, elle aimait bien cette coiffure qu'elle était sûre de ne voir nul part. Mais par contre, le premier qui critiquerait cette coupe risquait fort d'avoir affaire à elle. Elle n'allait pas commencer à se faire emmerder par le premier venu quand même. Elle n'était plus une enfant mais c'était toujours elle. Et elle n'allait pas prendre la mauvaise habitude de se laisser marcher dessus et allait continuer à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Non Komui, elle ne changera pas de chambre même si un Noé lui avait déjà rendu visite.

Cette pièce avait deux avantages. Le premier était que ses voisins ne sont pas du genre à recevoir. Le deuxième était qu'elle se trouvait à côté de chez sa sœur. Et le troisième c'est que la plupart des gens évitent ce lieu grâce à un certain japonais légèrement associable. Pas d'andouille pour venir lui casser les ovaires ici.

Elle se tourna vers son réveil. Nom de D*** ! Il n'était qu'une heure du matin. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ? Elle tendit l'oreille et elle entendit un bruit de sanglot étouffé. Alice pleurait. Katarina se leva. Son devoir de grande sœur l'appelait. Elle ouvrit sa porte et elle vit la fillette devant sa porte cachant son visage dans son oreiller.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui, répondit l'enfant en reniflant.

- Viens dormir avec moi, on se tiendra la main et je chasserai les mauvais rêves.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, t'ai-je déjà menti ? Fais-moi confiance. C'est moi qui te comprends le mieux car je suis ta sœur.

- Aujourd'hui et demain ?

- Aujourd'hui, demain, aussi longtemps que j'aurais un souffle de vie et même après.

- Toujours sœurs ?

- Toujours sœurs. C'est une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina rentra dans un salon. Elle leva les yeux en soupirant. Dire que d'habitude il y a personne ici. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y est un homme en train de picoler. Le pire c'était que c'est un homme de son entourage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne connaisse que des cas sociaux ? Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un ami normal rien qu'une fois dans sa vie ? C'était trop demandé à celui d'en haut (ou derrière son clavier) ? Il faut croire que oui.

- L'alcool ne mène à rien, fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Ça tombe bien, je n'allais nulle part ! S'exclama Jonathan.

- Tu devrais boire avec modération.

- C'est qui ce Modération ? Encore un type qui te cours après sans que tu le remarques ?

- Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire, comme... Je ne sais pas moi, comme ton travail ?

- L'homme n'est pas fait pour travailler. La preuve, ça le fatigue. C'est un certain Tristan Bernard qui a dit ça.

- Soit sérieux, cinq secondes.

- Le Comte ne prévoit rien pour le moment. C'est la conclusion à laquelle mon département est arrivé.

- Il y a trois choses qu'on ne doit jamais croire : les prévisions météo, le menu de la cantine et les services de renseignements.

- Le pire c'est que je suis d'accord avec toi... et que c'est moi le chef des renseignements de la Congrégation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La dernière fois que le Comte s'est tenu à peu près calme c'était la grande chasse à l'Innocence qu'il a lancé...

- Pas de trop haut j'espère.

- Katarina ! Je suis sérieux.

- Je reconnais que ce n'était pas drôle. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu me vois, moi la fille de l'un de ses pires ennemis, frapper à sa porte et lui demander ce qu'il nous prépare comme sale coup ? Je suis peut-être un peu dingue sur les bords, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je me moque de tout pour ne pas me noyer dans l'inquiétude. J'ai vu mon père sombrer dans l'alcoolisme et tu peux admirer là où ça l'a mené. Le gros plein de soupe m'a pris ma mère, mon enfance, mon adolescence, mon droit à m'écrouler, mon droit à une vie normale... Pourtant jamais tu ne me verras prendre un verre pour tenter d'oublier que je ne suis pas heureuse, que j'ai dû jeter mes rêves aux loups. Parce que renoncer sera un échec. Et ça jamais je ne me l'autoriserai. Tant pis si j'en crève mais au moins je mourrai en étant moi et pas une éponge à vin.

- Dois-je me sentir visé ?

- Totalement.

- Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair.

- Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envi de te faire un dessin. Quel est le vrai problème ?

- Katarina ou l'art de passer du coq à l'âme.

- Ne change pas de sujet et répond à la question.

- Chef, oui, Chef.

- Vraiment tu n'en rates pas une, soupira la jeune fille.

- Parce que toi tu es un modèle de prudence ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de voir une personne... à qui on est attaché se pourrir la vie à cause de deux crétins qui lui font du mal. Tu as flirté avec moi. Mais tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas t'engager et je le savais aussi. Pourtant... pourtant tu...

- Je ? Je quoi ? Si tu n'es pas content de la façon dont je gère ma vie amoureuse, tu peux partir, la porte est ouverte ! Je ne te retiens pas.

Le blond se leva et mit sa main sur la poignée avant de la lâcher et de se retourner. Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner sans se battre. Pas après qu'il ait faillit la perdre. Il n'était pas Kanda, il était là pour elle. Il n'était pas Lavi, il avait le droit d'offrir son cœur. Il était lui, il n'avait encore jamais reculé devant un adversaire. Il était lui et il avait autant besoin de la savoir près de lui que d'aire dans ses poumons.

- Ça serait simple, dit-il en faisant un pas vers elle. Je pars, je disparais de ta vie et tu te retrouves avec un seul soupirant dans les parages. Je n'en suis même pas désolé mais je ne suis pas du même avis que toi. Et tu as beau être une furie magnifique et sans doute la plus forte femme que je connaisse mais la seule raison pour laquelle je sortirai de cette pièce est que je n'en aurai pas le choix. Tu es un adulte en pleine forme physique, si tu veux que je sorte d'ici et de ta vie, un bon coup bien placé fera l'affaire. Mais tu ne pourras pas simplement me demander de partir cette fois. Je ne le veux ET ne le peux pas. Je m'y oppose. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Il l'embrassa. Il eut le temps de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, puis il se perdit dans la douceur de ses lèvres. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct de conservation et se réparer à une attaque, mais si ça devait être leur premier et leur dernier baiser, il ne voulait pas gâcher une seule milliseconde. Les millisecondes se transformèrent en secondes. Puis la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son cou... ce fût le besoin de respirer qui le fit s'arracher de ses lèvres à regret. Mais il continua à la tenir serrée contre lui. Malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, Katarina ne manifestait aucune frayeur. Elle lui adressa un sourire énigmatique comme seule récompense de son audace.

- Si je suis couché dans le couloir suite à une attaque contre mes parties sensibles, je me suis bien convaincu que ce n'était pas réel.

- Tu trouves que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ? Dit-elle d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

- C'est toujours le moment de plaisanter. Surtout si ça peut t'amuser.

- Alors, c'est ça le Jonathan face à l'ennemi. Il est pris au piège alors il réécrit les règles. J'aime assez...

- Merci pour le compliment.

- Mais je devrais t'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour m'avoir embrassée sans ma permission.

- Laisses-moi cinq minutes pour réserver mon lit avant de...

Ce fût à au tour de la jeune fille de prendre l'initiative en l'embrassant (mais elle, c'est dans le but de le faire taire).

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit alors que tu savais que c'était réciproque ?

- Parce que je me méfiais de mon cœur. Il est déjà tombé deux fois dans le piège de sentiments impossibles, je ne voulais pas d'une troisième, lui expliqua-t-elle en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de l'américain. J'ai tant de mal à me protéger que je ne voulais pas courir de risque.

- Tu es trop méfiante.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai survécu aussi longtemps.

Jonathan se pencha de nouveau vers elle et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour une nouvelle étreinte. Mais Katarina mit deux de ses doigts entre leurs lèvres et elle lui fit un sourire qui lui disait que l'échange de baiser était terminé. Elle s'écarta et le blond la laissa partir de ses bras à regret. Une lueur amusée brillait dans les pupilles de la demoiselle. Le silence disait tout ce qu'ils ne se murmuraient pas au creux de l'oreille.

- Celui-là je l'aime bien, alors il peut t'embrasser ! Fit une voix d'enfant enthousiasme sous le regard surpris des deux « grands » qui ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je suis heureuse que Grande sœur ait enfin trouvé un type bien et pas un imbécile. Ça change agréablement. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Qui peut bien dire ça ? C'est très simple et ça tient en un nom. Alice. Alice qui parle depuis trois heures sans s'arrêter à deux personnes qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Alice qui est assise entre sa sœur et son petit-ami. Alice a qui ont n'ose pas dire de dégager sous peine que toute la Congrégation soit au courant en moins de six secondes (oui, il lui faut bien quitter la pièce à cette petite ce qui lui prendrait environ une seconde). Bien entendu, son ainée marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles.

- C'est pas bien de marmonner Grande sœur, ce n'est pas poli.

- Si j'arrête de ronchonner, est-ce que tu vas te taire ?

- A ton avis ?

- Alors je continue à marmonner.

Alice se retourna vers Jonathan et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Toi... Tu as intérêt à traiter ma sœur encore mieux qu'une reine ou tu vas comprendre que l'on n'a pas le même père pour rien. Tu reste comme un gentleman avec elle ou je te règle ton compte.

Katarina ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'Alice et son père aurait été d'accord sur ce point.

* * *

**Et voilà encore un autre chapitre tout beau tout fini !**

**A la revoyure ! !**


	72. Chapitre 65 : Début de romance ou thérap

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je crois que je commence à manquer d'idée pour continuer cette histoire... Allez, haut les cœurs, je vais trouver une idée pour la suite, ça serait bête de m'arrêter là, non ?

Allons-y, let's go, c'est parti les amis, (…) je sais que l'on peut y arriver. Où allons-nous ? Au pays des bisounours et de Oui-Oui, vu la chanson.

Je peux le faire, je peux trouver une suite ! Et si vous pouvez m'aider, ça ne serait pas de refus, bien au contraire.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 65 : Début de romance ou thérapie.**

Katarina regardait le ciel. Elle avait dit « je t'aime ». Elle le lui avait dit... et elle avait peur de ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait laissé un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine plus d'un an entrer dans sa carapace. Elle avait peur comme avant de sauter d'une falaise. Mais elle savait qu'il serait là pour la rattraper. Alors elle n'avait pas peur. Deux sentiments contradictoires qui lui faisaient un bien fou. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, lui. Lui, il serait toujours là pour elle. Lui, ne partirait pas sans explication. Lui, ne la laisserait pas seule dans un environnement hostile. Lui, il lui épargnerait de l'inquiétude en ne lui disant pas ce qui ne va pas. Lui, elle pouvait tout lui dire. Parce que c'était lui.

- Je ne suis pas dans la merde, fit-elle à voix haute.

- Si c'est par rapport à un garçon, tu n'as pas tort, bien au contraire, répondit une autre voix.

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise.

- Maréchale Nine, salua la jeune fille en se levant.

- Reste assise, et oublie le « Maréchale ». Ici, on va rester sans titre, si tu veux bien, Katarina.

- Oui... Bien entendu Cloud. Alors, de quoi pouvons-nous parler ? Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas chez mon père à part que ce soit un coureur de jupons, endetté jusqu'au cou, très manipulateur et j'en passe des meilleures ?

- Je sais... il a certains appétits désagréables... et mine de rien il n'est pas sans charme. Mais je suis Cloud Nine, une Maréchale de la Congrégation qui vit dans un monde dominé par les mâles. Tu sais tout comme moi que lorsque l'on est une femme dans notre situation, on ne peut pas se permettre les mêmes faiblesses qu'un homme, fit-elle avec un rire sans joie. Tu le sais peut-être même mieux que moi.

La rousse ne dit rien, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se faire comprendre de la blonde. L'un des trop rares visages féminins de son enfance. Elles se comprenaient. Ce qui les avait conduites ici était un passé différent mais elles étaient venues ici pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs pensées.

- Je me suis toujours refusée à ton père. Mais, n'oublies jamais ce que je vais te dire, Katarina : les hommes veulent toujours ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Plus on leur résiste, plus ils nous désirent à en devenir fous. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut jamais leur céder ni tout à fait, ni trop vite... Et ne pas oublier de conserver quelques secrets.

- Donc, vous lui dites non pour mieux l'enchainer à vous. Et c'est moi qu'on traite de manipulatrice, ironisa la rousse amusée.

- Tu comprends que je peux donc ni affirmer ni te démentir à ce sujet, répondit la femme.

Les deux se sourirent. Elles se comprenaient. Mais une pointe de chagrin vint piquer le cœur de Red.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Ça fait si longtemps.

- Katarina, tu dois être forte pour ton père... Il va nous falloir être forte. Mais tu le seras. Nous, les femmes, avons toujours été plus fortes que les hommes. Tout leur courage, c'est de nous qu'ils le tiennent, mère, compagne, épouse, amante, amie ou fille. Sans nous, ils sont comme des enfants perdus dans la nuit, appelant notre voix, notre présence. Toutes leurs armures, leurs bravades et leurs armes ne peut pas y changer quelque chose. Elles ne sont qu'une apparence. C'est dans le secret de nos bras qu'ils se montrent enfin comme ils sont : fragile, incomplets, en besoin de nous et de notre affection. Mais nous... Mais nous, nous sommes des guerrières, toutes les deux. Nous aussi nous sommes capables de nous battre s'il le faut... et contre nous ils sont sans défense car nous savons où les frapper et comment sans avoir besoin de l'apprendre.

La rousse regarda la blonde avec une pointe d'espoir au fond de l'œil. La maréchale savait qu'en un mot elle pouvait tuer cette lueur mais elle savait également qu'elle ne le ferait pas. La file avec qui elle parlait en avait encore besoin même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était fou.

- Si une personne peut se tirer d'une situation comme cela, c'est bien ton père. Il reviendra vous chercher, ta sœur et toi, car malgré tout ce qu'il peut faire ou ce que l'on peut dire sur lui, c'est un père aimant et que vous êtes tout son univers.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la demoiselle, l'adulte l'essuya avec douceur.

- Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi on t'avait rebaptisée « Red » malgré un prénom magnifique qu'on dirait fait pour toi. Mais j'ai finis par comprendre. Tu es incapable d'aimer à moitié et cela te marque. Un garçon t'a donné ce surnom et tu l'as gardé comme d'autre garde les fleurs qu'on leur offre. Tu es une fille bien. Les gens changent mais les sentiments restent. Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas aimer quelque chose qui n'est plus ou qui n'a jamais été. Me comprends-tu ?

- Que trop bien...

Les deux femmes devaient se parler pour soulager leur cœur respectif. Mais elles étaient heureuses d'avoir trouvé une personne qui comprenait ce qu'elles avaient appris et gravé au fond de leur cœur.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina regarda les deux personnes devant elle. Option un, elle leur renversait un seau d'eau sur la tête pour les réveiller. Option deux, elle ne disait rien et les laissaient se tourner autour sans oser aller vers l'autre. Option trois, elle devenait une agence matrimoniale et mettait les pieds dans le plat. Option quatre, elle leur montrait qu'ils se ressemblaient et laissait le naturel faire son travail. Sa tranquillité ou sa réputation... Choix difficile mais qu'elle devait bien faire. Alors, sa tranquillité ou sa réputation ?

- Arystar, je dois te parler. Je crois que c'est vraiment urgent.

Sa tranquillité d'esprit, sans aucun doute.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Je t'écoute. Parle-moi de notre très chère Flora, fit Katarina avec un sourire (de psychopathe ou de sadique, au choix) sur le visage.

- ...

- Oui ?

- Je croyais que c'était un cours de confiance en soi, fit l'homme hésitant.

- J'ai arrangé la vérité. Mais Komui m'a quand même mit à la corvée « écouter les autres ». Il pense que j'en ai besoin, soupira la rouquine. Mais là n'est pas la question, alors que penses-tu de Flora ?

- Euh... Elle est gentille.

- Mais encore ?

- J'aime bien parler avec elle.

- Hum...

- Elle est très gentille... Répéta l'homme, hésitant.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Depuis que tu la connais, il n'y a pas un petit truc qui a changé ?

- Non, rien du tout.

- Arystar, je manipule la vérité depuis que j'ai six ans. Tu ne me feras pas avaler des couleuvres.

L'adulte opta pour le silence, là au moins il ne risquait pas de donner des munitions à Red (ce qui n'est jamais très prudent). La jeune femme, elle, était en train de se manucurer les ongles. Il pouvait bien se taire autant qu'il le voulait, elle était payée à l'heure et elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne lui aura pas tout dit.

« Lie-de-vin ou rouge mon vernis ? Et il faudra que je demande à Jerry de voir s'il peut faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux. Partis comme nous le sommes, ça prendra deux heures minimum. Ne pas oublier de facturer mes honoraires avec la mention : toute heure commencée est due. Rouge, ça va changer. Il pourra peut-être me faire un dégradé... ou une coupe au carré. Les deux sont biens. »

- Je pense de moins en moins à Eliade... Murmura le brun.

- Aaaah... Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Ça veut dire que tu commences à faire ton deuil. C'est un point positif. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport à moins que... Ooh, petit cachotier, sourira Katarina. Et dans combien de ces songes « Flora » est habillée ?

- Red ! S'offusqua l'homme. Jamais, je... ce ne serait pas bien ! Je pense juste à...

- A ? demanda la rousse bien décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau malgré le silence de son ainé.

- A des moments que l'on pourra passer ensemble après la guerre. Juste ce que l'on pourra faire.

- Et pourquoi attendre la fin de cette foutue guerre ? Elle dure depuis plus de cent ans, ce n'est pas demain que tu en verras la fin. Ce que je peux faire c'est tâter le terrain et de dire si c'est bon. Enfin non, je ne le ferai pas. Tu dois te lancer. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferais avec mes gros sabots.

- Ce serait lâche. Et puis, tu n'es pas très délicate sur les sujets aussi sensibles.

- Raison de plus pour que tu te sortes les doigts de ton modeste postérieur et que tu te lances à l'eau, il n'y a pas marqué « agence matrimoniale » sur mon front, quand même ! Et merci pour le compliment, ça me touche beaucoup tout ce manque de confiance qui me prouve que j'ai une mauvaise réputation à tenir, alors si cette discussion sort d'ici, je nierai tout.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais, plaisanta Krory.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable, c'est ça ?

- Pas capable de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Bien au contraire, c'est ce que tu fais tous les jours.

- Tu vois, tu peux d'affirmer quand tu veux.

- ... Je... euh... J'ai... euh... Je suis... Fit l'adulte avant de tourner l'œil.

- Ça doit être se comporter de façon normal qui te fais cet effet, tu ne dois pas en avoir l'habitude, constata la rousse en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de lui balancer un seau d'eau dans la figure pour le réveiller (réveil en douceur ? Je ne crois pas que ça fasse parti du vocabulaire de Red).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Bonté divine, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Tu vas la voir et tu utilises tes cordes vocales.

- Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? Jamais plus je n'oserai la regarder en face.

Red se retint de donner une gifle à l'homme.

- Arystar... tu crois sérieusement que je te dirais de foncer s'il y avait un mur devant toi ?

- Un mur... quel mur ?

- C'était une image, soupira la rousse.

- Ah... une image...

C'est à ce moment là que Katarina se dit qu'elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire. Mais quelle idée elle avait eut de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ! Parfois elle était vraiment trop gentille... et Dieu lui faisait payer quelque chose durant ces moments là.

* * *

**Et un chapitre tout beau, tout chaud, un.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus. Moi ma partie préférée est sans aucun doute le petit passage entre Red et Cloud Nine.**


	73. Chapitre 66 : Bain interrompu ou partiti

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Merci à Baella de l'avoir corrigé.

Par un problème indépendant à ma volonté, j'ai du retard alors ne me lancer pas de tomates, ça serait sympa. TU VAS MARCHER ESPÈCE DE SITE DE MES DEUX ! Comment ça il faut que je me calme, je suis calme, la preuve j'en suis seulement au insulte et je n'ai pas encore tenté de tuer mon ordinateur (surtout que ce n'est pas sa faute pour une fois). Mais c'est pas possible, on peux lire des histoires mais pas en poster ! Je vais faire de la purée de site ! Un problème ? Non, il n'y a pas de problème, je suis entrain de péter un câble au lieux de permettre à mes lecteurs de lire mon chapitre, à part ça tout va bien (mon moniteur de conduite m'a dit qu'il aimait mon ironie). QUOI ON PEUT MÊME PLUS LAISSER DE REVIEWS ! IL N'Y A TOUJOURS PAS DE PROBLÈME ET JE SUIS TRÈS CLAME, ÇA NE SE VOIT PAS ? Il est juste 23h et je n'ai toujours pas pût poster mon chapitre bordel de triple m***e ! Ça me fait ch** royalement ! Surtout que j'essaye depuis 17h ! Je commence à en avoir par dessus la tête ! Je recommencerai Samedi si ça continue. J'espère pouvoir le poster ce week-end, ça serait dommage que vous n'aillez pas de chapitre cette semaine :). Oui, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords, mais c'est comme ça que je m'aime.

Il est écrit, ce n'est pas ma faute donc vos tomates c'est pour le site, pas moi, merci de ne pas vous tromper de cible, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

Allez, bonne lecture (si j'arrive à poster ce chapitre, ce qui n'est pas gagner, mais on y croit, allez haut les cœurs ! Yes, we can ! Je peux le faire ! Qui peux le moins peut le plus ! Let's go ! J'y suis presque ! Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur ! (comment ça je me suis trompée d'endroit ?) Je vois le bout du tunnel... Oui, j'ai pété un câble mais c'est la faute du site, pour une fois).

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore craquer et fermer la page, voici mon chapitre ! Pour les autres... Ban c'est dommage pour eux, fallait tout lire et nah ^^.

De toute façon personne lit les notes des auteurs, tout le monde sait ça. Nos vies sont passionnantes, elle font bailler d'ennui les lecteurs alors, il zappent. Ce qui nous empêche pas de continuer à parler pendant des lignes et des lignes.

Samedi, 10h14 : oui, ça marche ! on y est enfin ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 66 : Bain interrompu ou partition.**

Le tissu tomba sur le sol en glissant sur la peau de la jeune fille comme la caresse d'un amant et elle entra dans l'eau. Lorsqu'elle allongea ses jambes, elle soupira d'aise. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre un vrai bain. Un magnifique chant d'opéra était en fond sonore. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser entièrement sous l'eau. Étrangement, elle trouvait que cette situation était un bon résumé de sa vie. En publique, elle avait toujours la tête hors de l'eau et elle attendait d'être sans témoin pour se laisser aller à couler. Elle avait dit oui à Jonathan et avait commencé à pousser deux amis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. C'étaient deux choses affreusement... affreusement normales. C'étaient des choses que n'importe quelle fille de son âge pouvait faire. C'était d'un banal… Et ça elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude. Faire un truc comme toutes les autres filles... c'était quelque chose qui restait vraiment bizarre pour elle. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude. Mais c'était tellement excitant ! L'adrénaline qui avait coulé dans ses veines dans ces deux occasions était tellement différente de celle des combats ! Elle aurait voulut parler de ça ! Mais il n'y avait personne à qui elle pouvait en parler.

La musique fût coupée. Si elle avait pu, sans risquer de se noyer dans son bain, elle serait restée en apnée (une mort bien peu digne d'elle et qui aurait bien fait marrer les Noé, alors hors de question qu'elle la laisse se produire). On n'est jamais tranquille. C'est toujours quand on est dans son bain que l'on est dérangé. Toujours quelqu'un pour venir vous les briser ici (les ovaires dans le cas de Red, même si certains pourraient avoir des doutes). Peut-être qu'en faisant le mort... la mousse de son bain la cachant... l'intrus pourrait croire qu'il n'y a personne et s'en aller. Peut-être... au pays des bisounours. Mais on pouvait toujours essayer, on ne savait jamais. Avec un peu de chance. Elle entendit une intrusion dans l'eau et le niveau du bain se mit à descendre, lentement mais trop rapidement au gout de Katarina. Soit elle n'avait pas de chance, soit elle était maudite. Dans tous les cas, il y avait un type qui lui en voulait vraiment en haut ou qui n'avait que ça à faire, la faire chier.

Elle se redressa et fusilla du regard celui qui avait osé venir l'emmer*** jusqu'à dans son bain. Personne qui avait eut la délicatesse de se tourner et de se mettre à admirer le mur. Trop aimable à toi espèce de stupide blond. Elle se rinça et attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour venir la déranger durant le rare moment où elle pouvait se pomponner. Et elle devait sortir avec lui, sinon ce serait trop simple. Elle ouvrit son paravent pour pouvoir se changer et accéder à son armoire sans que son « invité » ne la voit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui lança-t-elle en essayant de se calmer.

- J'aurais un service à te demander.

- Lequel ? Fit-elle sèchement.

- Trois fois rien, chère furie. Tu as reçu une lettre mais je crains que seule une poignée d'initiés puisse la traduire. Alors je voulais te demande de...

- Attends cinq secondes... je suis très calme... mais si j'ai bien compris, je suis surveillée... non, je m'énerve pas, je suis calme...

- Par ordre d'un cardinal, calme furie, Luberier n'y est pour rien alors range tes griffes. Mais comme je suis le chef des renseignements, j'ai intercepté la lettre avant qu'un de mes subordonné se penche un peu trop dessus, expliqua l'américain calmement.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Elle était déjà ouverte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai mis sur la liste des personnes dont je m'occupe personnellement.

- Que je _ne m'inquiète pas _? Qui est le cardinal qui a donné l'ordre ? A-t-il fait la même chose avec mon père ? Ou ma sœur ? Questionna la rousse sans montrer son inquiétude qui pourtant montait en elle.

- Saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Peut-être. Réponds.

- Peut-être également, curieuse furie. C'est à ton tour de répondre.

- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire.

- À ma place, toi non plus je te signale.

- Tu as raison, mais à ta place, je connaitrai déjà la réponse à ma question et je l'aurai posée juste pour avoir une confirmation. Alors, réponds-moi et je te dirai tout ce que je sais.

- Oui, c'est le même. Alors, ma réponse ?

- « Tout ce que je sais ».

- ...

- Et ne va pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue, c'est toi qui ne m'a pas écoutée.

~ PDV Jonathan ~

« Je me suis fait avoir comme un idiot. D'un autre côté, en face de moi j'ai une personne avec qui je peux me considérer comme chanceux qu'elle ne m'ait pas menti. Mais bon. J'aurais aimé qu'elle joue franc jeu avec moi... quoique dans un sens c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Sur ce coup-là elle s'est juste montrée plus maligne que moi. Je l'aurai la prochaine fois, je... je... ERREUR, VOTRE CORRESPONDANT NE RÉPOND PAS. VEUILLEZ ESSAYER DE LE JOINDRE PLUS TARD. VOTRE CORRESPONDANT N'EST PAS JOIGNABLE, VEILLEZ ESSAYER ULTÉRIEUREMENT. VEILLEZ LAISSEZ UN MESSAGE APRÈS LE BIP SONORE... BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP... »

Vous vous demandez surement ce qui a provoqué ce problème ? La réponse est devant Jonathan. Red avait finit de s'habiller et donc, quitté l'abri de son paravent. Elle portait un simple kimono violet. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une simple tenue pouvait transformer totalement une fille en femme. Et il aurait eut tort. La demoiselle devant lui vous lançait sa féminité comme un défi. Ses yeux lie-de-vin pétillaient de malice et sa chevelure semblait bruler de sa propre flamme. Elle était belle. Il n'existait pas d'autre mot pour la définir en cet instant.

- Tu es belle, lui murmura-t-il comme pour ne pas briser l'apparition devant lui.

- Non, je ne suis pas belle, le corrigea-t-elle.

- Alors changes de miroir car tu l'es.

- Je ne suis pas belle. Jolie, je veux bien, mais belle, non.

- Et pourquoi cela si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Lorsque mon père voyait ma mère après qu'ils aient été séparés, il la prenait dans ses bras et lui disait qu'il était chanceux d'avoir la plus belle femme du monde à ses côtés. Et il n'a pas attendu un an pour aller voir ailleurs et dire à une autre femme qu'elle était belle. Je ne veux pas être belle.

- Avec toi, un psychologue ferait fortune, plaisanta le blond.

Katarina éclata de son rire léger. Son rire qu'il trouvait trop rare. Si ça pouvait la faire rire, il serait capable de faire beaucoup de choses. Et pas forcément très bonnes pour sa dignité. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire... si c'était pour elle. Il aimait autant la voir rire et la faire tourner bourrique.

- Tu as sans aucun doute raison, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Tu as ma lettre ?

- Ta lettre ?

- Celle qui était pour moi et que ton service a intercepté.

- Oh, cette lettre. Oui, je l'ai, tient, fit-il en la lui tendant.

~ Fin PDV Jonathan ~

La rousse sourit en sortant le papier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être distrait des fois, c'est à ce demander ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Elle espérait que c'était elle. Et il avait intérêt que ce soit le cas. Sinon, elle ne ferait pas de quartier.

- Il n'y a rien à traduire, lui signala-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oui, c'est une partition de musique. Je ne vois pas ce en quoi elle est louche et mérite une traduction.

- Les musiciens n'ont-ils pas un langage spécial fait à partir de notes ?

- Oui. Mais il y a quatre pages, ne compte pas sur moi pour essayer de traduire une bête partition où l'on n'est même pas sûr qu'il y ait un message dedans. Sans oublier que c'est du piano ce qui n'est pas ma spécialité, je te signale. Moi je joue du violon. Certes j'ai des notions de piano, mais elles sont très vagues et sans doute insuffisantes.

- Ça m'aurait arrangé, pourtant. Au pire je demanderai à l'un de mes hommes de faire le boulot.

- Sort de ma chambre.

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Car je suis ta petite-amie et tu veux décrypter mon courrier. Et j'oubliai. Tu es dans _ma _chambre !

- Je peux avancer l'argument de déformation professionnelle ?

- Dehors ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Cria la jeune fille en lui lançant un objet qu'il esquiva.

Et l'américain quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Et Katarina se laissa tomber sur son lit. Leur première dispute... et elle avait le cœur lourd. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red était dans le seul salon muni d'un piano du Quartier Général. Elle essayait de décrypter cette partition, et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé était un amas de lettres qui ne voulaient rien dire. Elle regarda l'horloge de la cheminée. Deux heures du matin. Elle détestait s'énerver avant de dormir, après impossible de fermer l'œil. Surtout avec un cœur aussi lourd que le sien. Non, elle n'irait pas vers Jonathan en lui demandant de lui pardonner, ce n'était pas elle la fautive. Pourtant... Et pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie. Oui, elle voulait voir ses yeux briller en l'apercevant. Elle voulait le revoir. Mais ça aurait été avoué qu'il n'avait rien dit de mal. Elle savait que ça avait été involontaire de la part du blond. Mais elle ne pouvait pas passer ça. Elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur sa fierté même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne laisserait pas de nouveau un homme lui ruiner la santé. Même si elle l'aime. Même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait de tout son cœur. Elle ne le pouvait pas car ça aurait voulut dire de retourner au même type de relation que celle qu'elle avait eut avec Kanda. Attendre. Attendre encore et toujours qu'il veuille bien lui parler ou lui faire plaisir. Attendre en donnant tout et sans rien recevoir. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Son cœur ne le supporterait pas de nouveau. Mais surtout elle était dans la merde : elle ne supportait pas d'avoir des mots avec lui. Elle se sentait si mal après. Alors pourquoi n'irait-elle pas le voir ? Parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait qui méritait qu'elle fasse des excuses.

- Je suis le plus grand imbécile que la terre n'ait jamais porté, fit une voix derrière elle.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, Jonathan, confirma Katarina. Tu es un crétin imbu de lui-même qui fait passer son travail avant tout, qui ne prend pas garde aux sentiments des personnes qui l'entourent, qui se permet des choses. Et je passe les meilleurs. Et tu ne...

- Je ne mérite pas d'être avec toi. Je te blesse et après je te fais culpabiliser.

- Tu m'énerves. Tu m'énerves autant que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Tu m'énerves car je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Tu m'énerves car on dirait que tu lis dans ma tête.

- C'est moi ou tu t'es déclarée ?

- Rah ! ! Cria de frustration la jeune fille en quittant la pièce.

Le blond ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il était pardonné. Discrètement, il prit les notes de la rousse. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser ce travail être gâché. Et puis, elle lui avait si gentiment mâché le boulot, autant en profiter. Il ne faut jamais laisser perdre les bonnes choses. Bon, ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il pratiquait la rousse. Il allait y avoir une réplique. La question est quand.

* * *

**Et encore un chapitre de bouclé. Je ne croyais plus que je pourrais trouver une idée pour la suite. Ça a été long mais j'y suis arrivée !**

**Allez, une petite review pour fêter ça ?**


	74. Chapitre 67 : petites mises en point ou

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je ne respecte pas les dates du spoil, je tiens à le préciser. Bref, je prends des faits qui se sont passés dans les previews dans ce chapitre. Alors la durée entre le départ d'Allen et ce moment n'est pas la même dans les deux histoires (la fic et le manga). Je ne sais pas si vous m'avez comprise, mais moi je me suis comprise, c'est ce qui compte.

Attention spoil mélangé à de l'invention.

Alors dans ce chapitre, je me suis lâchée au niveau des dialogues, je crois que j'en ai rarement mis autant dans un chapitre.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 67 : petites mises en point ou papotai-papota.**

- Katarina, tu m'écoutes ?

- Non, Docteur Frankenstein, je cueille des champignons, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Je te parle de travail, alors si ton esprit pouvait rester dans mon bureau, j'appréciai.

- Le travail c'est la santé. Ne rien faire, c'est la conserver (Henri Salvador). Déclara la rousse blasée.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Pourquoi nos supérieurs ne le comprennent pas ? fit le Grand intendant en prenant les mains de l'exorciste qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et en pleurant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as dérangée alors que j'avais un compte à régler ? Demanda la jeune fille en cassant le délire de son ainé.

- Il s'est passé une chose étrange sur un marché.

- Un étalage de nourriture a été dévalisé un clown ? Plaisanta à moitié Red.

- Presque.

- Presque ? J'ai bon pour l'étalage ou pour le clown ?

- Un akuma y est apparu et a avalé un clown qui l'a détruit en sauvant une petite fille. Après le clown a disparut.

- Un nouveau compatible, envoie une équipe de traqueurs ou Miranda et un autre exorciste. Tu n'as pas besoin de force de frape pour ça. Ce serait un gâchis de ressources.

- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a quelque chose autre qu'un simple cas d'apparition de compatible.

- Tu penses à un certain clown dont on n'a pas le droit de parler dans les couloirs ?

- Oui.

- La piste doit déjà être glaciale. Je sais que tu vas me complimenter sur mon ingéniosité et tout ça. Mais tu crois qu'Allen va rester au même endroit alors que sa couverture a plus que sautée ? C'est un naïf atteint du syndrome du « héros martyr », un foutu idéaliste, un rêveur qui n'a rien à faire dans cette guerre mais ce n'est pas un crétin. Et plus important encore : il ne rejoindra pas volontairement le Comte. Le Quatorzième non plus. Et ça c'est à notre avantage.

- Mais ? Avec toi, il y a presque toujours un mais.

- Mais il aurait fallu être déjà sur place. Trop de temps est passé. Maintenant, on peut le remettre à demain. Et pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire après-demain ? (Léo Campion)

- Bref tu es en train de me dire que c'est une perte de temps et qu'il y a sans doute des choses plus importantes à faire que de courir après un type que tu sais ne pas pouvoir rattraper car il peut manipuler une Ache de Noé à sa guise ?

- En gros, oui. Et à moins que tu ais une carte dans ta manche à me sortir, je trouve que vouloir envoyer un exorciste là-bas est une perte de temps dont on peut bien se passer vu les circonstances.

- Si tu insistes vraiment, je pourrai y aller, ça me fera voir du pays. Ce n'est pas que cette discussion est ennuyeuse, mais tu n'as pas du travail à faire donc tu ne dois pas me virer dehors ?

- J'ai tellement besoin de temps pour ne rien faire qu'il ne m'en reste plus pour travailler (Pierre Reverdy), fit malicieusement Komui.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red lisait un livre sur l'influence qu'avait eu la culture mauresque dans la poésie espagnole. Cet ouvrage était intéressant mais trop sérieux pour expliquer l'envie de rire qu'elle masquait par une expression totalement neutre. À coté d'elle, il y avait Jonathan les bras croisés et des lunettes noires sur le nez.

- Je l'ai un peu cherché, je le reconnais.

- Mmm... répondit la rousse sans lever le nez de sa lecture.

- Je t'ai utilisée pour me mêler d'une chose qui ne regardait que toi.

- Mmm... Refit la demoiselle toujours sans faire de mine de faire attention à ce qu'il disait.

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on se montre plus malin que toi quand c'est contre toi, continua le blond.

- Mmm...

- Mais tu aurais pu éviter de mettre du liquide vaisselle dans mon gel douche.

- Je n'ai pas mis de liquide vaisselle dans ton gel douche.

- Et en plus tu me prends pour un idiot.

- J'ai mis du liquide vaisselle à la place de ton savon, le corrigea-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé comme si elle récitait une liste de course pour la cinquième fois de suite.

- ...

- Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que j'allais me venger. Il ne fallait pas baisser ta garde.

- Du coup, c'est moi qui ais mal aux yeux.

- Il ne faut pas jouer dans la cours des Grands quand on n'est pas de taille pour.

La jeune fille but une gorger de son thé avant de le recracher dans sa tasse sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. Il avait mit du liquide vaisselle dans sa boisson. Bonne idée de vengeance. C'était amusant d'avoir une personne qui répliquait, ça pimentait la vengeance. Elle eut un rire en coin en le félicitant :

- Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est de bonne guerre.

- Suis-je accepté dans la cours des Grands, mademoiselle la furie ?

- Sans aucun doute.

- Et si on proposait du thé à Chao Ji ?

Le blond éclata de rire. Il adorait cette fille.

- D'après ce que je sais de ce babouin, il va dire oui.

- Jonathan ! S'exclama la rousse outrée.

- Qu'ai-je dis de mal ?

- N'insultes pas ces pauvres bêtes, elles ne t'ont rien fait.

- Tu as raison, dès que je verrai un babouin, je lui présenterai mes plus plates excuses.

- Et tu leur offriras des bananes en gage de paix et d'excuse ?

- Bien entendu, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec que tous les deux se mettent à rire, complices.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda un macaque, pardon, Chao Jî en arrivant dans la pièce. Ça à l'air amusant.

- De rien de bien important. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, expliqua Jonathan.

- Je suis trop bête, c'est ça ? Se vexa le chinois.

- Parfaitement, l'enfonça Red. Bon, pourquoi es-tu venu ici à part pour te faire lyncher ?

- Le Grand Intendant nous demande.

- Comment savez-vous ? S'étonna le... euh... truc ? (oui, je n'aime pas Chao Jî et alors ?)

- Élémentaire, mon cher. Je ne connais personne de sensé qui viendrait déranger Katarina pour rien, expliqua le blond.

- Katarina ?

- Moi, espèce de singe puant, répondit calmement la rouquine comme si tout d'un coup elle était fatiguée.

- Aaaaaaaah... fit le déchet (comment ça je ne suis pas gentille ? Vous venez seulement de vous en rendre compte ?). Vous ne vous appelez pas Red ?

La rousse inspira calmement. Non, elle n'allait pas le tuer à petit feu. Elle n'allait pas faire un meurtre. Son médecin lui avait dit que des activités trop stressantes n'était pas très conseillée avec de l'hyperventilation et que comme elle ne faisait que ça de ses journées, il fallait qu'elle évite quand elle n'y était pas obligée... Mais ça lui ferait tellement de bien ! ! ! Et personne n'en saurait rien... Non, elle n'allait pas écouter le petit diable sur son épaule gauche et elle allait être une gentille fille et ne pas mettre à terme aux souffrances du chinois. Elle allait plutôt voir le Grand Intendant pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Non, à la place elle allait lui sourire et répondre à sa bêtise.

- Non, mes parents ont préféré me donner le nom d'une mégère, ils ont dû avoir un flash du futur, déclara-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire de pétasse.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La rousse et la secrétaire, pardon, assistante se regardèrent comme des chiens de faïence. Et Red ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle n'avait même pas tué Chao Jî même si elle en avait eut envie ! Elle avait dû faire un truc. Mais quoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal dernièrement (et mettre du savon dans le bain du Grand Manitou des Renseignements et accessoirement ton petit-ami, c'est quoi ?), enfin rien qui expliquait qu'on la déteste (je crois que c'est de ton point de vue).

- Qu'est-ce que fout Komui ? Demanda la rouquine en aillant marre d'attendre.

- Il ne viendra pas...

- ... parce que ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait demandée ? Quel est le problème Madame l'Assistante ? Soupira Katarina.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente ! Vous le savez très bien !

- Si c'est parce que je ne vouvoie pas c'est normal, je ne vouvoie que ceux qui ont mérité mon respect ou dans le cas de Komui ou de l'Infirmière-Chef, ceux que je ne voie pas comme faisant partie de ma famille.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Alors c'est pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait me reprocher à part mon insolence, mon ironie, mon mauvais caractère, mes mauvaises habitudes, mes manies, mon bordel, mon incapacité à rester sérieuse, mon retard chronique, mon amour pour le chocolat, ma désobéissante, mes mensonges, mes manipulations, mon esprit tordu, mon enfance chaotique, ma vie tout sauf rangée, mes conclusions tirées par les cheveux, mon esprit perspicace, mon... pffff... mon ingéniosité, ma méfiance envers les autres, mon envie de liberté, mon égoïsme, mon nombrilisme, ma phobie des orages, ma froideur, mon je-m'en-foutisme, mon vocabulaire, ma vie... Je crois que j'ai fait le tour de mes défauts et problèmes, mais j'ai pu en oublier, ça peut m'arriver. Alors, quel est le problème ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Monsieur LeBeau et vous ?

- Ça... Ça ne vous regarde pas, lâcha Red aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vous trouver ? Vous êtes une vraie peste. Comment...

- Comment peut-il me préférer à vous ? Simple, je n'ai pas convoqué la fille avec qui il était. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour le séduire. Maintenant, je vais te dire ce qui va se passer. Je vais sortir de cette pièce, je ne parlerai pas de cette conversation et tu vas faire de même. Tu vas réfléchir à comment te retirer le balais que tu as coincé dans un endroit que je ne nommerai pas. Et moi, je vais retourner à ma petite vie « tranquille » d'exorciste. Maintenant, je vais aller manger tranquillement... et si je te vois t'approcher un peu trop de Jonathan, tu comprendras pourquoi il m'appelle « furie ». Est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-elle d'un trop bien trop doux et bien trop calme.

- Limpide comme de l'eau de roche, fit la femme qui aurait bien voulut se mettre dans un trou de souris et disparaître.

- Heureuse de m'être fait comprendre.

Non, décidément Red n'était pas prétentieuse... mais surtout elle pouvait être jalouse. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à l'autre blond. L'américain pourrait en profiter pour la faire tourner bourrique. Elle allait devoir tenir à l'œil sa concurrente, hors de question de lui laisser _son_ homme. Non, plutôt crever. Et encore, elle serait capable de revenir de l'au-delà pour continuer à marquer son territoire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Jonathan regardait le sifflet d'argent dans le creux de sa main. Katarina l'avait oublié chez lui et il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Ça aurait été comme dire à la rousse qu'elle pouvait partir loin de lui sans revenir. Et ça, ça lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle soit avec un autre. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un pendentif en forme de loutre qui appartenait à la femme de ses pensées qu'elle restera à ses côtés si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était trop indépendante pour. Et c'était tant mieux, tout serait moins intéressant si tout était simple. Il eut un sourire. Sa petite-amie avait tellement de défaut qu'elle en devenait parfaite.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Si oui tapper une review ! Si non, tapper une review ! :)**

**A la revoilure**


	75. Chapitre 68 : La Sainte et la demoiselle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteure :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre car il est tombé pile au moment ou j'étais en panne d'inspiration. Je suis assez contente de ce que j'ai écris. Je trouve que je l'ai assez bien réussit.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 68 : La Sainte et la demoiselle ou il faut bien un début à tout, même aux pires ennuis.**

Comment est créé un Apocryphos ? Oui, ça doit être ça le nom de cette… Innocence... pas si innocente que ça.

Bonne question. Et très, très important d'y avoir une réponse pour la suite. Red méditait. Ou essayait de méditer. C'est un peu dur de ne penser à rien quand on a une Innocence tueuse qui peut venir vous faire la peau si votre tête ne lui revient pas. Et qui accessoirement a aidé votre père à « disparaitre » dans le meilleur des cas. Ça faisait presque deux ans. Deux ans à espérer de tout son cœur qu'il soit encore en vie. Deux ans que son cerveau ne croyait plus au fait qu'elle le reverrait. Mais ils n'avaient pas retrouvé de corps. Alors... Alors il y avait encore un infime espoir qu'il soit encore vivant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à son père, elle n'en avait pas pris le temps. Ou plutôt elle n'avait pas voulu prendre le temps. C'était cruel de sa part, ce n'était pas bien. Mais c'était moins douloureux que de faire son deuil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se montrer égoïste. C'était son père et elle préférait éviter le sujet plutôt que d'avoir mal et de se pencher sur ce cas. C'était tellement humain et elle se décevait tellement pour ça.

« N'ait jamais honte de ton humanité car c'est la seule chose que cette guerre ne pourra te prendre. »

Qui lui avait dit ces paroles qui lui semblaient si lointaines ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais cette personne avait raison. Ce qui faisait d'elle un être humain était une force. Même si elle entrapercevait son humanité uniquement lorsqu'elle pouvait constater son propre égoïsme. Oui, elle avait un avis bien noir au sujet de l'espèce humaine. Mais était-ce sa faute si elle vivait dans un monde d'ombre où elle fréquentait plus de noirceur que de lumière ? Non, elle n'y pouvait rien. Et ça donnait plus de valeur au peu de lumière qu'elle pouvait voir et conserver bien à l'abri dans son cœur.

Comment détruire un Apocryphos ? Très bonne question. Mais pour avoir la réponse à cette question, il faut répondre à la première question. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les questions de vie ou de mort soient des serpents qui se mordent la queue ? Ça ne peut jamais être simple, il faut toujours que ce soit compliqué. Il y a vraiment quelqu'un là-haut qui lui en veut. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une énigme facile à résoudre pour une fois ? Juste une fois ? Une qui ne lui ferait pas passer une nuit blanche ? Rien qu'une toute minuscule fois... Elle ne demandait pas la lune quand même ! Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner les réponses directement au lieu de les lui faire chercher ? Juste pour lui éviter une nuit blanche car en ce moment, elle avait de moins en moins l'occasion de faire ses huit heures de sommeil. Ce serait trop simple, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait trouver les réponses elle-même. Elle soupira. Elle avait des réponses à trouver et pour ça il fallait poser des questions. Et qui mieux peut répondre à des questions sur les Innocences que l'exorciste gardien du cube ? Qui connaissait mieux ces saloperies... Hevlaska. Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise de la tournure qu'avaient pris ses propres pensés.

Il y avait quelqu'un qui se rappelait tout ce qui s'était produit chez les exorcistes. Un témoin que tout le monde voit mais que tout le monde oublie. Quelqu'un pourtant bien en vue, que tous connaissaient. Hevlaska. _Elle_, elle devait savoir. _Elle_, elle devait le sentir. _Elle_, elle pouvait lui dire. _Elle_, elle connaissait toutes les Innocences qui avaient eu un compatible. Pour la première fois, la rousse espérait se tromper. Elle l'espérait vraiment. Elle ne voulait pas de ça.

Elle devait lui parler. La rousse se leva. Elle avait une vieille sainte à interroger. Et elle ne voulait pas voir son intuition se confirmer. Elle n'aimerait pas avoir raison. Pas sur ce coup là. Bien au contraire.

Elle se leva et passa une robe de chambre par-dessus de sa chemine de nuit. Elle sortit dans le couloir, ses pieds nus marchants sur le sol glacé. Au moins, ça allait avec ce qu'elle avait comme idée. La Congrégation était silencieuse. Elle avait un peu peur d'avoir raison. Pour une fois, elle adorerait se tromper. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance que ce soit le cas. C'est ça le problème d'être géniale, on a rarement tort. Même quand on le veut. Oui, elle n'est jamais contente. Surtout quand c'est sa vie qui est en jeu.

Elle arriva devant la porte. Un seul obstacle entre elle et sa destination. Un obstacle facile à passer mais dur à vouloir être franchi. Une simple porte qu'elle avait franchi des centaines de fois sans aucune difficulté. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourra pas faire marche arrière après. Que passer cette porte la mettrait face à son destin et que quoique qu'elle souhaite faire par la suite rien ne changerait ça. Elle ferma les yeux et calma sa respiration. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire même si une partie d'elle lui criait de foutre le camp et plus vite que ça mais surtout d'oublier son idée afin de retourner à sa petite vie tranquille. Bref, de ne pas faire comme d'habitude et de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Elle poussa la porte. Pourquoi n'écoutait-elle jamais la voix de son instinct de conservation avant qu'elle soit des les emmerdes jusqu'au cou ? Parce que sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

- Salut Hevlaska, fit la rousse. Désolée de te réveiller à une heure pareille, mais j'ai quelques interrogations auxquelles tu peux répondre.

- Je savais que tu viendrais tôt ou tard me voir, répondit la Sainte à la demoiselle. Avant de commencer à te répondre, j'aurais une question à te poser : as-tu la moindre idée du chemin que tu vas emprunter dès maintenant ?

- Non, mais ça ne me change pas de tous les jours.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Elle hurla et eut une pensée pour remercier le coussin qui étouffait ses cris. Lasse, elle se redressa et sortit de sous son matelas un dossier qu'elle ouvrit. Oui, elle avait osé « donner » à Jonathan une vieille partition de piano et garder sa « lettre » pour elle. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas oublié de laisser trainer un faux début de traduction (Franchement, qui est vraiment étonné par ça ?). C'est curieux, elle ignorait que Johnny connaissait ce code et le scientifique lui avait semblé être une vraie buse en musique. Elle froussa les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas découvrir des choses de manière louche comme ça. Surtout qu'une question se mit à trotter dans sa tête (Non, elle ne pense pas à un cheval ! ! OK, mon humour et moi sortons...). Pourquoi un type qui a les Corbeaux au cul prendrait le risque d'écrire une lettre à une personne dont la marge de manœuvre était limité et très surveillé ? C'est très louche. Surtout s'il était avec Kanda qui ne commettrait jamais ce genre d'imprudence. Surtout pour elle. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Une vieille blessure se mit à lui faire mal. Mais pour ne pas y penser, elle examina l'enveloppe. Une bête enveloppe blanche comme on en voit dans toute les papèteries. Si elle croyait le timbre, elle venait de France alors que... elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils (à force elle va rider prématurément).

Elle se leva et elle se mit à chercher dans ses tiroirs. Où était cette foutue loupe ? Elle l'avait pourtant rangée, elle en était sure... ou presque. C'est après qu'elle se mit à chercher dans les endroits les plus inattendus qu'elle la trouva. Quand elle l'eut trouvée, elle eut un instant de perplexité. Qu'est-ce que cet objet faisait dans le tiroir de ses sous-vêtements ? Elle n'était même pas sure de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question. En fait, elle ne voulait pas la connaître tout court. Parfois, il vaut mieux ignorer la réponse à certaine interrogation. C'était le mieux. Elle préférait terminer l'examen de l'enveloppe. C'est ce qu'il y avait le mieux à faire pour ses pauvres nerfs qui allaient pas finir à lâcher à force d'être mis à l'épreuve.

C'est ainsi qu'elle retourna à ses moutons ou plutôt à sa lettre. Elle regarda le cachet à travers sa loupe et elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Maintenant, c'était confirmer, ça puait le piège. Ils espéraient quoi ceux qui lui avait écrit ? Qu'elle n'examinerait pas cette lettre sous toutes les coutures alors qu'on la conviait à un rendez-vous ? Elle voulait bien tout croire. Tout et même n'importe quoi. Même les choses les plus débiles que l'on puisse trouver. Mais elle avait quand même quelques difficultés à croire que la poste _française_ utilisait des tampons en _anglais_. Et ce n'était pas faute de n'être pas ouverte à toutes les idées, bien au contraire ses préférées étaient même les plus tordues. Elle avait un problème. Et comme disait Albert Einstein (oui je sais qu'il n'était pas né au XIXème siècle mais on s'en moque, on est en train de s'éloigner du sujet là), « un problème sans solution est un problème mal posé. »

Il faudrait qu'elle y aille sans être vu car comment être sure que ce n'est pas un piège des Noé ? (Oui, elle est paranoïaque et elle l'assume totalement.) Il y avait un moyen de voir sans être vu. Seul problème : seul son père était en mesure de l'utiliser. Et ça c'était un obstacle de premier ordre pour la réalisation de la solution. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, les obstacles sont fait pour être passés (la question n'est pas de quelle façon mais de trouver comment faire sans se prendre la tête (oui, mine de rien Katarina ne prend pas toujours le chemin le plus long pour se rendre à une destination (je sais ça peux faire un choc (et voilà je suis repartie dans mes parenthèses qui ne finissent plus (ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé d'ailleurs ( ça fait du bien de retrouver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes non ? (OK, j'ai compris le message, arrêtez de me lancer des tomates, nous repartons à nos montons ou plutôt à notre chère Red ^^))))))). Bon, comme dirait l'autre, il n'y a pas de problème, juste des solutions. Et qu'est-ce qui peut mieux aider à trouver des solutions qu'un livre qui contient toutes les connaissances de centaines de générations de sorciers ? Et quand elle dit tout, c'est tout. De la culture des petits pois en Albanie à la composition chimique des semelles en passant par l'art du tissage de toile d'araignée (oui, elle vient de deux lignés de sorciers qui avaient beaucoup de temps à perdre).

Elle sortit son grimoire de sa cachette et l'ouvrit à l'index.

« Bon, je ne trouverai pas la réponse à ma question dans les six cent quatre-vingts trois recettes _différentes_ de mousses au chocolat (pas de doute possible sur l'identité du propriétaire de ce livre, je ne sais pas si c'est très rassurant quand on sait que c'est un soldat de Dieu pour le salut de l'humanité), pas non-plus dans les règles de tricot... Ah... Voilà. Comment contrôler les morts relevés de leur tombe. » Elle ouvrit à la bonne page et eut soudain une migraine. Ça n'arrivait qu'à elle de devoir lire une bonne centaine de pages sur les macchabées. Que du bonheur, elle en rêvait depuis toujours (notez l'ironie). Elle soupira. Elle avait toujours eut beaucoup de chance, la preuve pour ceux qui en doutaient.

Elle commença sa lecture en grommelant avant de très rapidement arrêter de se plaindre. Jamais elle ne l'avouerait, mais c'est très instructif ce truc. Mais plutôt embrasser Chao Jî que de le dire à voix haute (Ce qui veut tout dire). Elle secoua la tête pour sortir les images du macaque de sa tête, elle allait vomir si elle y pensait (non, nous ne sommes pas gentilles, et alors, ça dérange qui ?). Elle ne s'abaissera jamais à ce niveau. Plutôt être aimable avec des Noé. Ça lui couterait moins de fierté et ça lui serrait moins douloureux (Franchement qui aime Chao Jî ? Oui, il y a aucun rapport avec ça et l'histoire, c'est juste une parenthèse).

Au bout de trois pages, elle bailla. Elle avait dû mal à savoir si c'était parce qu'il était tard ou parce que c'était parce qu'elle en était à sa troisième nuit blanche consécutive. Sans doute la deuxième proposition. Le pire dans l'histoire était qu'elle serait incapable de dormir sans avoir terminé de lire. Parfois elle se fatiguait elle-même. Elle allait encore finir par s'endormir le nez dans son livre (au sens propre) avec sa lumière allumée. Elle re-bailla. Si elle lisait il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme sinon demain elle aura la trace sur livre sur son front demain, ou plutôt dans six heures quand il faudra qu'elle se lève. Fallait pas qu'elle… dodo… zzz… zzz… (Votre correspondant n'est pas joignable pour l'instant, veillez laisser un message sur son répondeur).

* * *

**Et voilà un bon petit chapitre ! Deux semaines pour avoir une idée à mettre dedans.**

**Bon, mission accomplit.**

**Allez, à la revoyure ! ! !**


	76. Chapitre 69 : Pas de titre ou ce n'est p

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

C'est avec une très grande joie que comme toutes les semaines, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) .

Miss-cookie, merci pour ta review, désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à te répondre mais je t'ai cherché sur le site et j'ai trouvé deux auteurs qui pouvait être toi et comme je savais qui tu étais, bah j'ai dû écrire la réponse au début de l'un de mes chapitres et je n'ai pas arrête de remettre à demain. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde peut écrire, il suffit d'avoir du temps et de s'accrocher. Je suis sure que ce que tu écriras sera très bien. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 69 : Pas de titre ou ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une idée de titre pour chaque chapitre.**

Katarina se redressa la tête dans le cul. Elle se laissa retomber dans son lit. Elle avait dormit combien de temps ? Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle arriva à attraper son réveil. Et d'un regard tout sauf réveillé elle regarda l'heure. Une heure. Elle referma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, alarmée. Attendez, cinq secondes. Une heure, certes. Mais une heure alors qu'il faut jour et que les petits oiseaux chantent dehors… Une heure. Une heure de l'après-midi. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'était venu la tirer du lit ? Certes, elle avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Pour le coup elle était réveillée. Elle se redressa et s'habilla. Après elle allait manger. Au réfectoire, Jerry lui signala qu'elle avait une meilleure mine que la veille, qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Jonathan pour veillez sur elle et prendre soin d'elle, ça lui évitait d'avoir des problèmes de santé à force de pousser son corps dans ses retranchements et qu'au fait, elle avait dû s'endormir sur un livre car elle avait une marque sur son front. La pensée du blond tenant parole et la protégeant même contre elle-même la fit sourire. Il pouvait être aussi affreux qu'elle, mais il était gentil. Ça compensait beaucoup de choses. Et surtout, il était là pour elle, lui. Pas comme… pas comme Kanda.

Son cœur se pinça. Il lui manquait. Elle n'avait plus personne avec qui s'entrainer au sabre ou simplement écouter grommeler. Pourtant, maintenant, elle pensait à lui comme on pense à un ami cher, comme à une tendre pensée. Son pincement de cœur n'avait plus la violence de leur séparation, mais la douceur d'un doux souvenir d'un amour qui n'était plus. Son sourire était devenu un peu triste comme un hommage pour un amant mort. Comme dirait l'autre, loin des yeux loin du cœur et un an avait suffit pour guérir son cœur meurtri.

- Bonjour Katarina, as-tu bien dormi ? fit une voix derrière elle.

- Jonathan, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, lui lança-t-elle en se retournant en faisant un sourire lumineux.

- Quel crime ai-je commis ? Quelle horreur va-t-elle me pousser en prison ? Quelle drame s'est produit, et dont j'en suis le responsable ? Je t'en pris dis-le-moi ou sinon, je vais mourir en m'imaginant le pire, je…

- Tu vas te prendre pour un personnage de tragédie encore longtemps ?

- Très spirituel, ma furie, vraiment très spirituel, grommela le blond.

- C'est normal, c'est de moi, plaisanta la rousse.

- Qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?

- Rien qui te concerne.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! S'exclama l'américain. Allez, dis-moi tout.

- Hors de question.

- Allez… Ce n'est pas bien de faire des cachoteries…

- Je vais tout te dire si tu promets de te mêler de tes affaires.

- Bien entendu, pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?

- Après que j'ai fait ce que j'ai à faire.

- J'aurai dû me douter qu'il y avait un piège, il y a toujours un piège avec toi.

- En fait, je dois me rendre quelque part et je ne peux pas y aller car même déguisée on pourrait me reconnaître.

- Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que je vais être entrainé dans tes ennuis ?

Comme toute réponse, la jeune fille lui fit un sourire étincelant. Oui, il allait tomber dans ennuis dont il n'est pas près de voir le bout. Mais comment dire non à une fille qui a des arguments pareils ? (Voici la démonstration des effets des hormones sur un individu de sexe masculin).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Pour la première fois depuis de longue année, Katarina entra dans une chapelle et pas pour y chercher un refuge. Elle eut un petit sourire. Si elle ne se trompait pas, Kanda était avec Johnny. Et si cette lettre venait vraiment du scientifique... elle allait le revoir. Elle pouvait le nier et laisser mourir ces souvenirs au plus profonds de son cœur, elle se souvenait de ses mots quand il lui disait l'aimer. Lorsque ces doux « je t'aime » étaient en équilibre sur ses lèvres et qu'ils effaraient un moment la peine que le japonais lui avait fait en disparaissant. Puis, lorsqu'il l'avait chassé de son cœur. Elle avait cru se briser. Et Jonathan était apparu. Il lui avait tendu la main alors qu'elle était au plus profond du gouffre et il l'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Petit à petit. Pas à pas. Sourire à sourire. Paroles à parole. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et avait fini par découvrir que la vie les avaient épargné de quelques manières qui soient.

Ce n'était pas un abri ou des réponses qu'elle était venue chercher ici. C'était un calme et un silence qui la fuyaient depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait y aller. Sans le dire à personne, même pas à son petit-ami. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Elle allait le suivre et aviser sur le moment. Elle leva la tête vers le Christ crucifié sur sa croix.

- Niveau emmerde tu me bas à plate couture, toi. Quoique toi au moins, tu étais sûre de voir tes dix-sept ans. Et oui, je blasphème et après je ne m'en repentis même pas. Que veux-tu ? Je suis une mauvaise chrétienne faut y faire, même toi tu ne pourras pas changer ça. Me voilà qui parle au pire à une statuette, au mieux à un macchabée, qui ne peut rien pour moi. À croire que je commence à devenir folle...

Elle s'assit au pied de l'autel et soupira.

- J'espère que ton vieux ne m'en voudra pas trop de m'être assise ici mais que veux-tu ? Les règles et les conventions sont faites pour ne pas être respectées. De toute façon ton paternel doit déjà avoir une dent contre moi, alors une offense de plus ou de moins, je ne suis plus à ça près. J'ai seize ans et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir tellement de fois que l'idée de la mort me laisse totalement indifférente. Ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ? Je ne suis pas spécialement forte et altruiste. Bien au contraire. J'ai plein de faiblesses et je suis une vraie égoïste. Je comprends Suman. La pression que l'on nous fait subir est telle que je suis surprise de n'être pas encore brisée. Je sais, je suis une apôtre de Dieu, je ne dois pas parler comme ça. Je dois me taire et obéir. Et je ne fais aucun des deux. Je hurle et n'en fais qu'à ma tête pour me sentir vivante.

Une larme coula sur le long de la joue de la jeune fille.

- Qu'as-tu vu en moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me choisisses ? Je ne t'avais rien demandé avant que tu me mettes ici. Non, j'allais même à l'église tous les dimanches avec mes parents. Nous ne voulions rien d'autre qu'être ensemble. Alors pourquoi as-tu laissé ma mère être tuée juste devant mes yeux ? Pourquoi ? C'est à partir de ce moment là que mon rêve a pris fin. Et je ne t'avais rien demandé. Rien. Alors, pourquoi moi ? Il y a tellement de personne qui aurait porté fièrement ce fardeau. Pourquoi m'avoir choisit moi pour porter cette malédiction. Tu peux me dire que ça pourrait être pire, je pourrais être le Cœur. Mais non, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Je ne veux pas de ce poids. Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir. Je veux vivre. Vivre pour aimer. Vivre pour être libre. Mais nous ne pouvons pas aimer sans être libre et nous ne pouvons être libres sans aimer. Je n'ai que seize ans. Mais je n'ai eut que six ans d'enfance, moi ! Je ne connais que la guerre et une chaine faite d'Innocence qui m'oblige à rester ici et à survivre. Survivre pour un jour, une heure, une minute, une seconde, une poussière de plus à ma vie. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qui m'a construit.

En disant ces mots, elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle laissa couler le long de ses joues. Ça y était, elle craquait face à la pression qu'elle avait depuis la nuit dernière. Elle en avait besoin.

- Pourquoi ma vie doit-elle être un bordel ? Je ne te demandais rien, juste une vie bien rangée et calme. Juste la vie pour laquelle je suis née. Je suis née dans la soie et dans la dentelle. Je suis née dans l'or et à l'abri des guerres. Je suis née dans un cocon bien confortable où je n'aurai manqué de rien. Je ne te demandais rien. Je ne voulais rien. Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser panser nos blessures et venir te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi moi ? Je ne t'avais rien fait. Je voulais juste continuer à vivre au fil des saisons sans avoir à me demander si je mangerai demain, si j'allai revoir le soleil se lever, si je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Et j'avais tout ça. Alors, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser tranquilles ?

Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées toutes seules, mais leur trace demeurait sur les joues de la rousse. Ça y était, elle l'avait dit. Elle le lui avait dit à celui là-haut ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis bien longtemps.

- Je ne suis pas Catherine d'Alexandrie. Je ne suis pas une sainte qui a tellement foi en toi qu'elle ne craint rien car elle sait que tu la protègeras. Je ne suis pas cette femme dont je porte le nom. La nuit, j'ai peur et j'ai froid. Je ne suis pas une reine vierge éternelle qui a la Foi. Je doute. Je doute comme le Christ sur sa croix sauf que moi c'est en faisant mon chemin. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force de faire ce qui doit être fait. J'ai froid car ma famille est éclatée en mille morceaux et que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger ça. Je n'ai que seize ans. Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me mettre dans cette situation ? Pourquoi penses-tu que j'en suis capable ? Pourquoi vouloir m'obliger par tous les moyens d'être forte ? N'ai-je pas le droit de m'assoir et de regarder les autres se battre à ma place ? Qu'as-tu vu en moi qui m'est invisible ? Que sais-tu que j'ignore sur moi-même ? Que me veux-tu ? Tu sais ce que je vais faire. Tu le sais parfaitement. Alors pourquoi me donner une sœur pour que je risque de ne plus jamais la revoir ?

Elle se leva comme pour lancer un défi au Ciel et à l'Enfer.

- Je vais me battre. Mais pas pour toi. Je vais me battre. Pas pour les miens. Je vais me battre. Pour moi. Je vais me battre car c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour protéger ma famille. Je vais me battre. Mais pas pour toi. Je vais me battre car c'est pour ça que j'existe. Je vais me battre... et je vais gagner. Je vais protéger l'un de mes frères même si ça peut me détruire car c'est ce que je supporterai le mieux. Je suis vraiment un être égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond, je ne pense qu'à moi et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Elle eut un sourire remplit de malice.

- Je vais y aller et me mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, c'est ce que je fais de mieux après tout.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'homme regardait ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avaient pris de lui donner rendez-vous ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? La réponse était simple parce qu'elle lui manquait. Elle devait être avec l'autre abruti et rire avec lui. Mais elle lui manquait. Sa lumière lui manquait tout comme son rire et les lueurs dans ses yeux. Mais il l'avait perdue. Il l'avait blessée une fois de trop et elle était partie. Il ne pouvait ignorer que si elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, c'était de sa faute. Il en portait la responsabilité.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fait et dans les temps on applaudit l'artiste * PAF ***

**J'ai demandé d'applaudir l'artiste, pas de lui envoyé des tomates parce que vous n'êtes pas contents ! !**

**Puisse que c'est comme ça, je vous dis à la revoyure les gens ! :)**


	77. Chapitre 70 : Croisement ou l'Adieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Il faut bien un peu de romance dans une histoire d'amour, quand même. Et parce que décidément, j'aime la guimauve.

Les paroles de la chanson en italique que chantonne Katarina sont tirées de « _L'Adieu _» de Cœur de Pirate. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson et je dois confesser que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en l'écoutant. Celles en normal, elles sont de moi. J'espère qu'elles vont plairont.

Je dois reconnaître que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un chapitre aussi court. Mais bon, comme dirait l'autre : personne n'est parfait... pas même moi.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 70 : Croisement ou l'Adieu.**

Katarina jeta un coup d'œil. C'est vrai que Jonathan l'avait pincée et interdit de se montrer, mais il avait reconnut lui-même qu'avec ses cheveux et ses sourcils teints, elle était difficilement reconnaissable. Elle ne portait pas une de ces robes rouge qu'elle aimait mais une plus discrète comme en portait des milliers de femmes. Ses cheveux de feu avaient la couleur de la nuit. Elle était beaucoup plus discrète que d'habitude, presque transparente.

Jonathan parlait avec Johnny. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient et elle n'essayait pas de lire sur leurs lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Elle cherchait dans la foule une chevelure noire familière. Un visage à la fois tant désiré et tant redouté. Un bruissement la fit se retourner et ils se retrouvèrent yeux dans les yeux. Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais quelque chose ralluma une flamme qu'ils avaient cru avoir étouffé dans leur chair, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Une flamme qu'ils avaient tout fait pour éteindre chez l'autre sans jamais y arriver. Katarina ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. On ne peut rien dire quand les yeux racontent les choses mieux que les mots. Dans ces cas là, le silence suffit à lui-même.

C'est Red qui finit par baisser les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire oui alors qu'elle était avec quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jonathan. Le japonais dut le comprendre car il ne tenta rien, ne dit rien et se contenta des excuses silencieuses de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait le lui en vouloir après l'outrage et les accusations qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure.

S'il le pouvait, il se battrait pour rester ici, avec elle, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait perdu ce droit en lui brisant le cœur. Doucement, il lui prit les deux mains et les embrassa ensemble dans un même et unique baisemain. Elle serait toujours son plus grand regret.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, lui murmura-t-il. Tu le mérites vraiment. Adieu.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans la foule sans pouvoir le retenir. Tout ce qu'elle pût faire fût d'articuler un « au revoir » silencieux tout en retenant les larmes de sang que pleurait son cœur.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- En fait, il voulait savoir si nous avons des nouvelles d'Allen car ils ont perdu sa piste. Katarina, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je suis un être abominable.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, je ne sais plus où. Attends je cherche, fit le bond faussement pensif. Je sens que ça va me revenir dans peu de temps.

- Pas la peine de te moquer de moi.

- Je n'oserai jamais. Même si je te préfère en rousse.

- Ça part au lavage.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle était ailleurs. Elle était loin de Jonathan, loin de son propre corps. Elle aurait tant voulut être une autre femme. Elle aurait voulut ne pas avoir fait un choix. Elle aurait voulut être libre de courir après Kanda (ok, là ça fait un peu les feux de l'amour, je vous l'accorde). Elle n'aurait pas dût y aller. Mais bizarrement, elle était heureuse de la bénédiction de Kanda. Comme si elle avait besoin de la permission du japonais pour pouvoir tourner totalement la page et recommencer.

- Ils ont perdu sa piste ou il l'a leur a fait perdre ?

- Johnny ne me l'a pas dit, répondit l'Américain avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est pourtant un détail qui change tout.

- Oui, mais tu vas y réfléchir et moi je vais dormir, bailla l'homme.

- Une distribution des tâches équitable, ironisa la rousse alors que son compagnon fermait les yeux.

Le paysage défilait sous les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle eut un petit sourire en regardant le décor filer en vitesse. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait deux ans que c'était le cas de sa vie. Mais elle avait le cœur plus léger qu'à cette époque. Elle chantonna des paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qui allaient si bien avec la situation. Elle caressa la vitre avec regret car elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait quitter la Congrégation sans être certaine d'y retourner.

- _Mais dis-moi adieu demain_

_Dis-moi adieu en chemin_

_Va voir les autres je n'en pense rien_

_Je t'ai aimé mais je t'assure que c'est la fin._

_Je n'aurais donc plus à t'entendre_

_Rentrer la nuit quand j'attends l'aube_

_Qui arrive en poussant les heures._

J'ignore si j'aurais la force,

De te dire autrement qu'en morse,

De rester ici, sagement à attendre.

Alors, je me répare à tirer ma révérence

Là où tu n'es pas, loin de tes sens

Sans faire de bruit, en silence

Alors que dans ma poitrine, une douleur me lance.

De notre route, on approche de la fin

Bientôt de nous, il ne restera plus rien

Je souhaite que tu me dises adieu demain

Sans regretter notre commun et court chemin.

Sa voix se termina doucement en un murmure. Elle ne savait pas quand, mais elle allait bientôt devoir partir et aller là où elle devait. Elle espérait juste un signe de là-haut pour être sure d'elle. Et si elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver, jamais elle ne l'aurait demandé (elle n'était jamais contente cette petite).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le train filait à forte allure. Et deux silhouettes sortirent de la gare et avancèrent vers la caverne la plus proche. C'était deux jeunes femmes qui parlaient à voix basse et de façon calme, comme pour ne pas déranger la nuit.

- Lenalee, calme-toi. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine.

- Mais j'ai un affreux pressentiment, Red. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va se produire.

Katarina soupira. Ce n'était pas possible. Il faudrait donner des cours d'optimiste à cette chinoise. Il n'allait rien se passer. Rien. C'était une mission qu'elles avaient toutes deux fait des centaines de fois. Il fallait juste récupérer une Innocence, s'il y en avait une. Un truc vraiment basique.

- Si je t'assure, il va se passer un truc affreux. La dernière fois que j'ai eu un pressentiment comme celui là, l'Innocence d'Allen a été détruite.

- Et elle est revenue six fois plus forte.

- Tout ce que je pourrais te dire ne t'inquiètera pas.

- Exactement, je ne crois pas au destin écrit par avance. Ma voie c'est moi qui la choisis et si tu as un pressentiment, ce n'est mauvais rêve. Il ne faut pas y faire attention.

- Désolée, pleurnicha la brune.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'as juste parlée d'une de tes inquiétudes. Ce n'est rien.

- Tu es vraiment gentille, je me demande pourquoi tu le nies tout le temps.

La rousse soupira et ouvrit la route. Elle alluma sa lampe de poche et son golem vola à côté d'elle. C'était un nouveau qu'elle n'aimait pas. Soliloque lui manquait vraiment. Son vieux golem était aussi intelligent qu'utile avant d'être détruit par un crétin de Noé. Elle était une fille très calme mais elle allait faire payer à ce type d'avoir détruit Sol et lui avoir arraché une boucle d'oreille. Maintenant, elle devait attendre avant de se faire repercer le lobe. Si elle mettait la main sur lui, il allait casquer et avec les intérêts. Bon, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus elle avait légèrement paniquée mais elle avait des circonstances atténuantes. Elle était fatiguée, mouillée et il l'avait surprise. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait aucune excuse. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'avait tapé qu'il devait en faire de même. Aucune originalité. Soudain, elle entendit son Innocence la prévenir. Elle leva la tête et vit le plafond s'effondrer sur elle.

« Et merde », fut sa dernière pensée alors que son amie criait.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lenalee regarda un instant le tas de gravas. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle allait se réveiller et Red allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait puis elle allait rire. La rousse qui défiait les règles avec un sourire en coin, qui avait survécu alors que tous s'attendaient à sa mort ne pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le monde des vivants de façon si peu spectaculaire. Elle se dirigea pour aller à la rescousse de la rouquine quand un akuma lui barra la route. C'était un niveau quatre. Le combat commença, mais la chinoise savait que seule, elle ne pourrait pas gagner. La bataille dura une, deux heures, impossible à dire. Mais la chinoise dût battre en retraite. Elle avait reçut des ordres. Si une bataille était perdue d'avance, les exorcistes devaient battre en retraite. Elle eut l'impression d'être lâche de laisser son amie sans lui venir en aide, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle devait survivre et annoncer à la Congrégation de l'Ombre que Katarina Sylvia Cross avait disparu en mission.

* * *

**Non, pas les choux de Bruxelles ! ! Je n'ai presque rien fait ! Je ne mérite pas le supplice suprême. Et puis venant de moi, vous vous attendiez vraiment que je continue à tourner en round bêtement ?**

*** Se reçoit une tomate en pleine poire ***

**Bon, je ne l'avais peut-être pas volé celle-là, mais ce n'est pas une raison.**

**Et puis pour information, mon fruit préféré, c'est les pommes, alors la prochaines fois, envoyez-en moi ! :)**

*** Se baisse pour éviter des projectiles * **

**Ce n'est pas une raison pour me prendre au pied de la lettre !**

**Si c'est comme ça, je vous dis à la voilure ! **

*** Part bouder ***

**Si je n'ai pas plus de deux reviews par chapitre, je vais être démotivée et donc écrire plus lentement la suite. Maintenant, vous êtes prévenus. * sourire de pétasse ***

**A la revoyure, ce coup-ci, c'est la bonne.**


	78. BONUS  7 : Le salon de thé de Katarina

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina et Alice.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

* * *

**BONUS 7 : Le salon de thé de Katarina.**

**Red, souriante :** Bonjour et bienvenu au salon de thé de Katarina. Franchement je n'en ai rien à faire de vous. Mais si vous me payez, je veux bien vous filez un coup de main -au sens propre comme au figuré. Pour ceux ayant des soucis d'ordre financier - je ne vise personne, suivez mon regard - je leur accorderai un bon petit crédit totalement adorable - surtout pour moi d'ailleurs - et excellent avec un taux d'intérêt digne d'un usurier sadique - franchement vous vous attendez à quoi, il n'y a pas marqué pigeon sur mon front. Et bien entendu, j'offre le thé à mes chers clients –vous voyez comme je suis gentille. Pour les réclamations, il faut voir avec mon parfait et calme assistant, personne n'est encore jamais allé se plaindre, je me demande bien pourquoi...

_« J'ai autant de dettes qu'un petit pays pourtant ce ne sont pas les miennes. Comment puis-je demander à ton père de payer lui-même ses factures sans me faire massacrer, assassiner, torturer, mutiler, étriper, carboniser, découper en rondelles, éventrer, descendre, décimer, hacher menu, trucider, occire, démolir, terrasser, supprimer, anéantir, enterrer vivant, endommager, saccager, exterminer, abattre et autres joyeusetés ? »_ Allen Walker, porteur de malédictions en tout genre.

**Red, mode angélique, toute souriante, toute mignonne :** Si tu n'as pas de quoi me payer tout de suite, pourrais-tu me signer ce papier ici... ici... et ici, s'il te plait ?

**Allen, en sueur :** Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire un pacte avec le diable ?

**Red, air innocent :** Le diable ? Où ça ?

_« Je cherche un bonne planque pour échapper à Panda, je peux venir ici ? Par pitié pour un pauvre lapin maltraité » _Lavi, Bookman junior_._

**Red, souriante et en tendant la main :** Bien entendu.

**Lavi : Euh... pourquoi tu me tends la main ?**

**Red, encore plus souriante :** Parce que le silence est d'or.

**Lavi, sort des billets et les met dans la main de Katarina :** Et voilà comment on se fait plumer.

_« Je cherche mon abruti de disciple, l'auriez-vous vu Mademoiselle Katarina ? »_ Bookman, alias Kung-fu Panda.

**Red :** Oui, il est ici.

**Bookman :** Merci.

**Red, comptant l'argent que vient de lui donner Bookman :** Mais c'est tout naturel, vous m'avez payée plus que lui.

**Lavi :** Katy-jolie, tu n'es qu'une...

**Red :** Kanda ! ! Il y a une réclamation ! ! … Tu disais ?

**Lavi, en sueur : **Rien, rien...

_« Ma chérie, tu n'aurais pas vu passer Cloud ? »_ Cross Marian, maréchal et coureur de jupons.

Red, **soupirant :** Elle est passé par là…

_« Katarina, je cherche un lapin rose à étoile verte qui fait des fleurs quand il pète ? Sais-tu où il est ? »_ Komui, scientifique fou à la recherche de l'un de ses « bébés ».

**Red :** J'ignorais que l'on allait combattre le Comte avec des lapins.

**Komui :** Mais non, c'est une surprise pour Pâques.

**Red :** Tu n'as vraiment rien à faire de tes journées.

**Komui, en pleurs :** Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! ! !

**Red :** Je ne dirai rien, mais je n'en penserai pas moins.

_« C'est toi qui dit à tout le monde que j'ai un balais dans le cul ? »_ Luberier, constipé de service.

**Red, en faisant claquer un gant chirurgical avec un sourire sadique digne de Komui qui découvre un nouveau « jouet » :** Je peux te l'enlever si tu veux… Tiens, il est passé où Monsieur Balais-dans-le-cul ?

_« Où as-tu mis mon chocolat ? »_ Rose-Eliade chocovore.

**Red, air innocent tenant une barre de chocolat derrière son dos :** Quel chocolat ? Un chocolat, où ça ? Je n'ai pas de chocolat. Tu as vu du chocolat toi ? Moi non. Il n'y a pas de chocolat ici.

**Rose-Eliade :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire…

_« J'aime un homme, mais je sais que je suis rien pour lui. Je mérite de mourir ! Laissez-moi me tuer ! »_ Miranda, ai-je besoin de le préciser ?

**Red, retenant la vieille fille pour pas qu'elle fasse une grosse bêtise qui retomberait sur la rousse :** Kanda, viens me donner un coup de main au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine !

**Miranda, se débattant :** Laisse-moi en terminer avec ma vie !

**Red, en ayant marre de prendre des gants :** Pas dans mon salon, après c'est moi qui nettoie.

**Miranda :** Je suis impardonnable de vouloir te donner plus de travail, laisse-moi me tuer !

**Red :** On se calme et on lâche son couteau... oui, c'est bien... c'est très bien... tout doucement... voilà... c'est parfait... c'est bien... maintenant on respire et on se détend... on s'éloigne de son arme... voilà... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je respire mieux d'un coup... maintenant va te détendre dans ta chambre.

**Miranda :** Et pour le prix de la consultation ?

**Red :** Cadeaux de la maison ! Maintenant du balai !

**Miranda :** Merci, merci... jamais je n'aurais ta...

**Red, mode dark :** On ne va pas recommencer ! Files dans ta chambre ! !

_« Pourquoi les lecteurs me prennent pour une fille qui ne fait que pleurer ? »_ Lenalee, chialeuse professionnelle.

**Red, blasée tendant une boite de mouchoirs :** Coupe le robinet ou il va y avoir un nouveau lac salé dans mon salon.

**Lenalee, yeux plus qu'humides :** Je ne pleure pas !

**Red d'un ton doucereux :** Pour l'instant, Couette-Couette, pour l'instant...

_« Katarina, tu es mon étoile du berger qui me guide dans ce monde de ténèbres. Tu es le soleil qui illumine mes journées, le feu qui me réchauffe en hiver. Tu es mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Tu es l'air qui me fait respirer, sans toi je ne serais rien. J'ai une chose très important à te demander. Tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes en me disant un seul, magnifique et magique « oui ». Tu es la seule à pouvoir répondre à cette question. » _Lavi, à genoux.

**Red, rouge ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire :** …

**Lavi : **Je t'en prie dis-moi « oui ».

**Kanda, très énervé :** Et on pourrait la connaître ta question ?

**Lavi : **Bien sûr, Katarina, accepterais-tu de m'accorder ta part de gâteau aux carottes ?

**Katarina :** PAPA ! ! LAVI ME DRAGUE ! !

**Lavi en s'enfuyant en courant :** Sadique sans cœur ! Comment peux-tu oser nous séparer ?

**Red, en plantant une cuillère vengeresse dans la pâtisserie :** Et ne reviens pas espèce de lapin crétin ! ! !

_« Vu ton énervement, je vais peut-être repasser plus tard... »_ Timothy, exorciste-nain.

**Red, très énervée : **Passes à la caisse et tais-toi !

**Timothy :** Mais je n'ai pas posé de question ? !

**Red, trop calmement :** On ne t'a demandé pas ton avis.

**Timothy :** Elle fait peur ! !

**Lavi, sortant de sa plaque :** Et encore, tu n'as rien vu...

**Red, sortant un bazooka :** Tu es encore là, toi ? ! Mais plus pour très longtemps.

**Lavi et Timothy, en s'enfuyant avant d'être envoyé à l'hôpital dans une boite d'allumettes :** Au secours ! ! Il y a une échapper de l'asile ! ! !

BOUM

**Red, nettement plus détendue :** Quoi ?

**Kanda :** Tu es toujours plus calme après d'avoir massacré quelqu'un...

**Red, avec un sourire à la Cross :** Je tiens ça de mon père.

_« D'après Johnny je suis nul aux échecs. Toi qui es capable d'arnaquer n'importe qui, n'importe quand, as-tu un truc pour gagner à ce jeu ? »_ Allen Walker, tricheur à la recherche de nouveaux tours.

**Red, soupirant :** Mon cher petit... Tricher aux échecs demande un esprit tordu que tu n'as certainement pas. Contrairement aux cartes, ce n'est pas qu'une simple question de doigté. Ça me prendrait des siècles pour réussir à te rendre un peu moins pitoyable à ce jeu. Assume tes faiblesses, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire à ton niveau. De plus, on ne dit pas qu'on triche aux échecs, on dit que l'on manipule l'autre ou que l'on fait des coups autorisé par le règlement. Et nah !

_« Mais quelle gamine ! Vous ne faites rien pendant que je travail comme un malade et que je cours partout du matin au soir ! Vous ne respectez personne ! De toute façon, vous n'écoutez jamais ce qu'on peut vous dire ! Et vous m'écoutez un peu ? C'est à ce demandé pourquoi on doit payer pour venir ici ! »_ Link, chienchien de Balais-dans-le-cul.

**Red, en sirotant un thé au citron :** Couchez le chienchien à sa maman (S.O.S vision d'un Luberier en mode ménagère des années 60, argh ! !). Tient un biscuit pour te calmer. Quand ils manquent de glucose même les garçons peuvent devenir hystériques.

**Link, très, très, très, très, très, très, très calme :** Je... ne... suis... pas... hystérique...

**Red, d'un ton condescendant :** Mais oui, mais oui... Va sauvez la Princesse Zelda et on en reparlera.

**Link, ne captant rien :** Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

**Red, soupir :** Même l'auteur connait la Princesse Zelda, ce qui veut tout dire. Pourtant elle et les jeux vidéo…

**Link, ne sachant plus quoi dire :** Je... je...

**Red, toujours aussi calme :** Tu, il, elle, on, nous, vous, ils et elles.

**Link :** AUCUN RESPECT POUR LES AUTRES ! ! ! VOUS FINIREZ TOUTE SEULE AVEC VOTRE DIZAINE DE CHATS ET CE SERA BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS ! ! !

**Red, cachant son fou rire avec talent : **Je tiens à signaler que je n'aime pas les chats. Je préfère les poisons rouges. C'est plus calme et au moins ils ne réclament pas leur repas cinquante fois par jour. Ensuite j'ai la preuve que tu es hystérique.

VLAM

**Red, toujours en buvant son thé :** Kanda, fais-moi penser à mettre sur sa facture le cadre qu'il vient de faire tomber en claquant ma porte... et à doubler le prix bien entendu.

_« Coucou, je viens juste dire bonjour à mes adorables enfants. »_ Tiedoll, pot-de-colle ambulant.

**Red :** Oh... vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est déjà temps de fermer. Au revoir ! !

**Tiedoll :** Mais où sont-ils passés ?


	79. Chapitre 71 : Requiem ou un sifflet en a

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Voila un chapitre très attendu après que le précédent m'ait valu plusieurs menaces de mort diverses et variées. Je vous préviens vous ne pouvez pas le lire si vous n'avez pas une boite de mouchoir à portée de main.

En italique, ce sont les paroles dans la langue maternelle de Red.

* * *

**Chapitre 71 : Requiem ou un sifflet en argent.**

Alice regardait droit devant elle. Komui la regarda sans rien dire. Elle ressemblait à sa sœur la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Aussi perdue qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Ce n'était pas facile. Et surtout pas pour la petite rousse. Le chinois n'osait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire. La fillette pleurait sans bouger, sans rien dire. Sans même essayer de nier. Elle savait que si sa sœur n'accourait pas pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que c'était faux, qu'elle était bien vivante et en bonne santé, c'était qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais ce n'était pas le style de sa sœur de disparaitre en laissant un doute. Sans rien dire, la gorge serrée, en train d'étouffer par manque d'air, elle marcha sans faire attention où menaient ses pas. Elle poussa une porte. La chambre n'avait pas changé. La fillette eut l'impression qu'à tout moment sa sœur pouvait sortir de sa salle de bain et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais une vicieuse petite voix lui disait qu'elle n'entendait pas l'eau couler dans la salle d'eau. Que sa sœur n'était pas là.

Le lit était fait et on pouvait l'impression que sa sœur venait de quitter la pièce. Katarina ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas en la laissant seule. Pas en l'abandonnant. Elle tomba sur le lit et respira dans les oreillers l'odeur de sa sœur. Elle se mit à pleurer de lourds sanglots.

Elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi devait-elle se retrouver toute seule à chaque fois ? Ce n'était pas juste. Elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Pleine d'espoir, elle redressa la tête et en fût plus que déçue. Ce n'était pas sa sœur. C'était Cloud Nine qui venait sans doute d'apprendre la nouvelle. La fillette avait peu parlé à la Maréchal, pourtant cela ne l'empêcha pas de chercher un peu de réconfort dans les bras de la femme. La bonde la berça comme si c'était sa propre fille. Comme si l'enfant ne commençait pas à être trop vieille pour se comporter comme ça. Elles n'échangèrent aucune parole. Pas besoin de parler quand on a le cœur en deuil. Pas besoin de parler quand on est blessée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Tous les exorcistes étaient présents à cette cérémonie. On était le 31 décembre, pourtant, ce n'était pas la fin d'une année que l'on célébrait. Non, on s'était réunit pour demander au Seigneur du Ciel de ramener l'une des leurs vivante à la « maison ». Alice regardait ceux qui l'entouraient. Jonathan se tenait droit mais il semblait sur le point de mettre le feu à la chapelle tellement que son malheur le mettait furieux contre celui de l'étage supérieur. Lavi cachait ses sentiments, mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une blague. Bookman ne disait rien pour changer. Lenalee et Flora avaient les yeux rougis. Krory ne pleurait pas Eliade pour une fois. Marie et Miranda cherchaient tout deux un réconfort auprès de l'autre. Son maitre ne bougeait pas mais il ne grommelait pas, pour une fois. Jamais l'homme ne l'avouerait, mais il aimait bien l'insolente disparue. La Maréchale Nine était à côté d'elle en lui tenait la main comme pour l'encourager. Et le Maréchal Tiedoll, bah, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. (J'ai oublié de parler de Chao Ji ? C'est important ? Parce que je crois que parler d'un macaque va casser l'ambiance.)

Sa sœur aurait été touchée que l'on ait pensé à lui rendre hommage. Mais elle aurait détesté que ce soit par une messe. Et encore plus que l'on prie pour elle alors que l'on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps. Rien que pour ça elle serait capable de débouler dans la chapelle et de demander « qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? On n'enterre pas les gens qui sont encore vivant, nom de Dieu, c'est chiant cette manie ». Elle s'attendait presque à la voir exploser les portes sans faire attention aux regards outrés qu'on lui jetterait. Elle aurait un de ses sourires en coin qui voulait dire « Pas la peine de m'enterrer, je suis vivante, et je ne suis même pas désolée de vous décevoir ». Mais une voix raisonnable, lui disait que sa sœur ne passerait pas ces portes. Mais une autre, celle de l'espoir, rajouta que ce n'était pas le style de sa sœur de disparaitre comme ça sans laisser de trace et avec un grand doute quant à sa mort. Non, sa grande sœur devait être vivante car si ce n'était pas le cas, elle... elle serait seule même si elle était entourée de centaines de personnes. Elle serait seule car la seule personne avec qui elle avait un lien de sang et qu'elle connaissait vraiment l'aurait laissée. Non, sa sœur ne pouvait pas être morte car si elle l'était, Alice devrait trouver un responsable. Parce que si Red n'était plus, le monde s'arrêterait de bouger et le soleil ne se lèverait plus les matins, la vie entière serait en deuil car il n'y aurait plus cette présence pour réchauffer l'hiver le plus rude.

La cérémonie prit fin sans que personne ne demande (ou plutôt n'hurle) « c'est quoi ce bordel, nom de Dieu ? On ne peut pas laisser les gens mourir avant de les enterrer à la fin ? ». Non, pas le plus petit blasphème. Katarina aurait détesté ça. Elle se serait levée et aurait dit à tout le monde d'aller se souler plutôt que de pleurer, que la vie était trop courte. Que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait disparu depuis trois mois, qu'on n'avait pas pût faire des recherches à cause des Akumas qu'elle avait passé l'arme à gauche. Non, même à son propre enterrement, la jeune femme aurait foutu le bazar, juste parce que c'était elle et qu'elle aimait ni les peurs ni la nuit. Ça aurait été plus fort qu'elle.

Un homme déposa un bouquet sur l'autel en hommage à l'exorciste disparue et Alice s'enfuit de cette pièce où elle étouffait.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Une petite ombre s'avança vers l'autel. Un bouquet de fleurs blanches et sages ainsi qu'un voile pâle y étaient posé en hommage à une combattante. La silhouette eut un hochement de tête négatif. Non, ce n'était pas pour la disparue ce bouquet, c'était pour ceux qui restaient. Elle regarda le bouquet et le tissu qu'elle amenait. Ses fleurs correspondaient plus à l'absente. Et son voile avait la bonne couleur, lui.

Des Lys rouges qui lançaient le défi d'aimer tout en parlant de douceur et de pureté. Un camélia, symbole suprême de l'amour que porte son destinataire à son entourage, qui charme et promet un amour inconditionnel et éternel. Un coquelicot pour dire combien la vie est courte et qu'il faut en profiter. Des bégonias rouges qui prévenaient d'un caractère fantasque et d'une amitié forte et passionnée. Des azalées pour le bonheur d'aimer. Des amaryllis comme symbole de fierté. Des roses comme symbole universel d'amour. Ce bouquet n'avait pas été conçut pour être beau. Mais pour correspondre au mieux à la personne pour qui il était. C'était un bouquet rouge fait avec amour par une enfant pour sa sœur. D'une geste la fillette recouvrit l'autel du voile rouge avant d'y déposer ses fleurs.

- Ni les fleurs blanches, ni les couleurs sobres ne sont faites pour toi. La couleur qui te va est le rouge de la passion. C'est la couleur de la vie, la couleur de l'interdit mais également de l'amour. C'est la couleur que les filles de notre milieu n'ont pas le droit de porter à cause d'une convention. C'est la couleur du défi que tu lances aux règles, déclara Alice.

- Tu as raison, si Katarina était là, elle aurait foutu le feu à ces fleurs, répondit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

L'enfant regarda le nouvel arrivant soulagé que ce ne soit que Jonathan. Si ça avait été un autre, elle aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Même si c'était pour sa sœur, certains imbéciles pourraient mal prendre le fait qu'elle refasse la décoration dans le thème de la couleur rouge.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te dénoncer. Je te cherchais. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, expliqua l'homme.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda la fillette, sa curiosité toute ouïe.

Le blond sorti de sa poche un petit pendentif que la petite rousse connaissait bien. Elle regardait la petite loutre que sa sœur chérissait. Elle se rappelait que ce bijou venait de leur père. Elle prit le sifflet doucement dans sa petite main. Elle le fixait sa paume. L'enfant leva ses yeux vers l'homme.

- Comment l'as-tu eu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ta sœur l'avait oublié chez moi et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui rendre. J'ai voulu le faire plus d'une fois. Mais à chaque fois, j'ai eu peur qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie. Je sais que c'est stupide mais...

- Ça été plus fort que toi. D'essayer de la retenir près de toi.

- Oui, c'est ça. Même si je savais que si elle voulait partir, elle partirait sans me demander mon avis.

- Elle ne l'a pas oublié. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait. Je crois qu'elle te l'a laissé pour que tu viennes le lui rendre, murmura la rouquine.

- Tu es sure de toi ? Fit l'américain remplit d'espoir.

- Parfaitement. Grande sœur voulait que tu viennes la voir.

- Merci Alice.

L'enfant passa la chaine à son cou. Hors de question de le perdre. Sa sœur avait toujours un coup d'avance, c'était rare qu'on la surprenne. Elle devait avoir laissé un truc pour elle. Et Jonathan allait l'aider à savoir quoi. Elle lui fit un sourire timide et innocent.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige alors qu'elle avançait péniblement. Ses vêtements avaient, sans aucun doute possible, connus des jours meilleurs. Les gens l'évitaient, après tout, elle n'était qu'une mendiante. Elle pouvait être habillée d'un reste des vêtements, elle n'avait pas le droit à un peu de charité même si dans quelques heures, nous serions dans une nouvelle année. Elle était presque arrivée, mais elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Sa fièvre lui donnait envie de s'allonger là, dans un coin de neige, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Si elle le faisait, elle ne se relèverait jamais hors ça, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle vit la grande maison devant elle. Elle y était enfin, après trois mois de lute contre la nature et la maladie. Trois mois qu'elle devait avoir disparu. Trois mois sans un toit au dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa et poussa la porte.

- _Madame, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer comme ça,_ lui lança un domestique.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et avança dans le hall sous les protestations de l'homme.

- _Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Maxime, que veut cette mendiante ?_ Interrogea une femme d'âge mure.

- _Alors, Madame, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je sais que j'ai changé en deux ans_, déclara la jeune femme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- _Katioucha_, s'exclama la dame. _Ma petite Katioucha. Tu es rentrée à la maison._

- _Oui, Mémé_, répondit la nouvelle arrivée avant de s'évanouir et d'être attraper de justesse par le domestique.

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé :).**

**Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la revoyure, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas que je suis payée par les reviews que vous me laissez.**

**Allez, à la revoyure ! !**


	80. Chapitre 72 : Récit ou retrouvailles

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

En italique, les paroles dans la langue maternelle de Red.

J'aime bien ce chapitre même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et à trouver quoi mettre dedans. J'ai dû le corriger plusieurs fois car je n'arrêtais pas d'oublier que Red vouvoie sa Grand-mère. Ça me fait bizarre qu'elle soit polie avec quelqu'un.

Comme à chaque chapitre, je remercie ma bêta-reader qui me supporte, mes lecteurs qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent des messages qui m'encouragent et me donnent l'énergie pour écrire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 72 : Récit ou retrouvailles.**

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une agréable chaleur l'entourait. Elle tenta de se redresser mais les forces lui manquaient, elle retomba lourdement sur les oreillers. Encore un peu dans les vapes, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle connaissait ce lieu. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rappeler des évènements de la veille et c'est à ce moment qu'elle reconnut la pièce. C'était sa chambre. Celle qu'elle occupait dans la demeure familiale avant de partir pour la Congrégation. La porte s'ouvrit elle tourna la tête vers l'arrivant.

- _Vous m'avez fait peur, Katioucha. J'ai bien cru que vous ne vous remettrez jamais._

_- Je suis désolée Mémé. Ici, c'est le seul endroit où je pouvais venir pour faire ce que j'ai à faire._

_- Votre sœur sait-elle que vous êtes ici ?_

_- Non, elle doit me croire quelque part sous des décombres._

_- Je sens que vous allez devoir m'expliquer, ma chère petite-fille._

_- J'ai été attaqué, Madame, et le plafond d'une caverne m'est tombé dessus. Après c'est le noir. Mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une grotte. J'ai dû tomber dans un trou ce qui m'a sauvé. J'ai pris la décision de venir ici chercher un asile, le temps de reprendre des forces et de trouver un plan d'attaque._

_- Pour l'instant, reposez-vous, Mademoiselle ma petite-fille. C'est tout ce qui compte pour un premier temps. Lorsque vous aurez restauré vos forces, vous pourrez repartir mener vos propres batailles. Je vous ai apporté un peu de potage, Katioucha. Faites-lui honneur._

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais elle fit un faible sourire. Sa grand-mère était peut-être une femme de caractère, mais pour sa famille elle était douce et attentionnée.

- _Votre fièvre est tombée. Dans peu de temps vous pourrez vous déplacer, alors, reprenez des forces._

La vieille dame déposa un baiser maternel sur le front de la jeune fille.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Nous vous remercions d'être venu en personne d'être venu en personne nous apprendre la disparition de notre petite Katioucha, déclara la dame en tordant son mouchoir pour s'éviter de pleurer. Mais, je pense parler au nom de toute la famille, nous aimerions que notre deuxième petite-fille vienne passer un peu de temps ici.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais les règles de notre ordre sont très strictes et elles empêchent votre souhait de devenir réalité, Madame. Mais, je m'engage personnellement à mener une enquête pour retrouver Katarina et à faire la lumière sur ces sinistres évènements. Votre petite-fille était une des lumières de la Congrégation, Madame. J'ignore comment atténuer la peine qui vous frappe, mais, permettez-moi, Madame, de vous dire toute ma sympathie.

- Nous vous remercions de votre sollicitude, Monsieur.

L'inspecteur Luberier regardait les membres de cette foutue famille présents. Les Cross qui se contentaient de payer et qui pourraient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il y avait l'oncle qui se taisait et le regardait comme si il était une fiente d'oiseau sur son manteau. Il y avait la cousine, très pieuse, menant sans avoir prit le voile une vie au service des autres, qui avait fondé plusieurs orphelinats et maisons pour jeunes filles désargentés de la haute société. Le grand-père qui laissait sa femme parler, prendre les décisions et diriger leur vie. Le poids des ans pesait sur lui comme en témoignait ses cheveux blanchis par le temps. Et la grand-mère. La seule à parler. Une femme indépendante et en avance sur son temps. Celle que rien ne pourrait faire plier, qu'aucune courbette pourrait charmer si elle ne voulait pas l'être. Celle que rien ne peut effrayer. Celle dont avaient hérité une lueur dans le regard Marian et Katarina Cross. Une main de fer dans une main de soie. Une fausse impression de faiblesse. Une femme née dans le milieu pauvre ouvrier qui, à la mort de son père, avait réussit à rentrer dans la bourgeoisie et qui par son mariage était arrivée dans la bonne société. Par la seule force de sa volonté, sans rien demander à personne, elle avait réussit à monter le plus haut qu'elle le pouvait. Elle venait du bas de l'échelle sociale et elle était montée. Seule la noblesse était au dessus d'elle, elle n'avait plus à se faire petite et à disparaitre dans un coin d'ombre. Non, si cette femme voulait quelque chose, elle finirait par l'avoir, la meilleure preuve était qu'elle n'était pas arrivée là par l'opération du Saint Esprit. Il la regarda discrètement, quelques cheveux blonds commençaient à peine à apparaitre dans sa chevelure rousse. Elle faisait au moins dix ans de moins que son âge véritable. Et elle ne laissait pas paraitre ses pensées.

- Je vais vous laisser, mon devoir m'appelle, déclara théâtralement le brun.

L'homme quitta la pièce, puis la dame entendit la porte de l'entrée se refermer sur le visiteur, elle soupira alors que l'une des bibliothèques pivota laissant apparaitre un passage dérobé. Une jeune fille apparut. Elle était jeune et belle, quoique son teint légèrement trop pâle témoigne qu'elle se relevait d'une maladie qui avait fini par lui retirer ses derniers traits d'enfants. Elle portait une robe de deuil simple et noire qui mettait en valeur ses traits de poupée de porcelaine. Ses cheveux étaient un écho plus vif de son de la vieille. Une même lueur malicieuse brillait dans les yeux des deux femmes.

- Il semble presser de vous enterrer, ma petite Katioucha.

- Nous n'avons jamais pût nous sentir. Mais, si je puis me permettre, j'ai une interrogation : qu'elle est cette manie de mettre en terre des vivants si leur figure ne nous revienne pas ? Si je n'avais quelque chose à faire de nettement plus important, j'irai de ce pas le décevoir… et avec grand plaisir.

- Un vrai coincé faux-cul.

- Une très bonne description que je dis sur tous les tons depuis longtemps.

- Ma petite Katioucha, commença la dame comme l'araignée parle à la mouche prise dans sa toile.

- Grand-mère, soupira Red, je ne suis plus une petite fille, j'ai dix-sept ans.

- Vous serez toujours la fille de mon fils ainé, ma petite Katioucha. Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous avez derrière la tête, ou ce serait trop vous demander ?

- Ne posez pas de questions si tu ne veux pas que je te mente.

- Logique implacable, au moins j'ai une réponse franche.

- Grand-mère, pourquoi dois-je porter du noir ? Je n'aime pas cette couleur.

- Personne ne posera de questions à une femme de deuil.

- J'aurai dû le savoir que ce n'était pas juste pour être assortie à votre tenue, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Une chance que vous soyez arrivée avant lui, sinon ma nièce, votre cousine, aurait crié au miracle et rien n'aurait pût l'empêcher de prendre le voile.

- Si elle le veut, nous pouvons échanger notre place.

- Une guerre menée par des fanatiques est un véritable drame, regarde toutes les guerres de religions…

- J'ai les deux pieds dans une guerre menée par des fanatiques et j'ai envie de leur tirer dessus. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina somnolait. Elle arrivait bientôt à la résidence secondaire familiale. Soudain, en logeant une église abandonnée, elle entendit un son aussi particulier que familier. Elle ordonna au cocher de s'arrêter. C'est sous les protestations de l'homme qu'elle rendra dans la bâtisse en ruine. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître le clown devant elle. Allen se tenait le bras et il avait mal, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage.

- _Charles, aidez moi à le transporter dans la voiture. Je le connais, c'est un ami qui a des soucis_, ordonna-t-elle en commençant à soulever le garçon.

- Cette voix... Red, est-ce toi ?

- Non, c'est sa sœur démoniaque. Je t'interdis de flancher, Blanche-Neige, grommela la demoiselle.

- Laisses-moi, je vais t'attirer des ennuis, protesta le blandinet devant l'aide qui lui était proposée sous le regard résigné de la jeune fille qui se demanda s'il existait un moyen de soigner le syndrome du héros martyr avec une bonne paire de baffes ou si ça ne servirait à rien (qui a osé penser que Red n'est pas une personne douce et sensible ? C'est Kanda qui a déteint sur elle, c'est tout).

- Tu veux dire pire que ceux que j'ai déjà ? _Charles, ce coup de main, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Nous n'allons pas rajeunir en restant ici, alors venez, il dit que des âneries. De toute façon, le connaissant, il est paumé._

Là le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il est vrai que niveau problème, Katarina en avait eut plus que sa dose. Et puis, on ne contredit pas une furie de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas recommandé pour la santé. Surtout quand elle a raison et que l'on a besoin d'aide, mais ça, il ne faut pas lui dire, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle passe toutes les portes (une chance pour le maudit que la douce rousse ne lise pas dans les pensées). Dans le fond, elle devait bien l'aimer vu les sérieux problèmes qui l'attendait si ça venait à se savoir. La jeune fille risquait quand même sa tête dans l'histoire et elle y tenait un peu.

- Je crois que je peux remercier Dieu… murmura le jeune homme.

- Tu as beau squatté sa maison, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit là, répliqua la rouquine.

Allen sourit, ça faisait du bien de retrouver un membre de sa famille.

« Tu te rends bien compte que si elle gène ton retour parmi nous, nous l'écarterons de notre chemin », fit la voix de Wisely dans sa tête. « Nous te laisserons pas retourner là-bas, tu es un Noé maintenant. Elle est vraiment jolie, ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive un malencontreux accident ».

La ferme.

Le regard de Katarina lui prouva qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux lui disaient « Si c'est à moi que tu parles, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison mon vieux, sinon tu vas le regretter, moi je n'ai pas une Innocence qui veut ma peau au cul ».

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlait, mais il referma la bouche. S'il lui disait ça, elle voudrait des détails et après elle n'allait pas le laisser partir facilement et elle allait avoir des ennuis. Non, la jeune fille avait eut assez de grâces pour qu'il lui évite de lui en faire une qui pourrait lui couter la vie.

« Sage décision », murmura narquoisement la voix.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Son Innocence s'était calmée, mais il était sûr que l'Apocryphos l'avait sentit. Il l'avait dit à Katarina, mais la jeune fille s'était contentée de sourire comme le faisait son père à chaque fois qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait ou que tout se passait comme prévu. Il n'aimait ce sourire. Surtout s'il était fait à un moment où il ne devrait pas apparaitre. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être un point sur un échiquier ? Sur ce point là, elle ressemblait un peu trop à son père. Il avait fallut se trouver dans cette situation pour se rentre compte qu'elle était au moins aussi manipulatrice que son paternel.

- Katarina, qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Questionna le clown.

- Rien qui doit t'inquiéter pour l'instant.

- Mais qui doit m'inquiéter dans un futur proche, compléta le jeune homme.

- Sois un bon appât et tait-toi, tu me faciliteras la tâche.

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu crois que je risquerai un procès pour hérésie pour rien ?

- Euh… Tu souhaite attraper quoi ?

- Un Apocryphos.

- Euh… Red… es-tu sure de ce que tu fais ? demanda Allen en se disant qu'il était définitivement bien maudit car la rousse n'allait pas le laisser partir facilement.

- A 56%, pourquoi ? Répondit la rousse de façon nonchalante.

- Tu es complètement… Fit, en hésitant, le garçon.

- Le terme que tu cherches doit être cinglée, mais je préfèrerai que tu dises tordue si vraiment tu dois me complimenter, fit la rousse d'un ton distrait en regardant le paysage.

- Il va te tuer.

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air blasé.

- Tu crois que je ferai un truc où je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir vivante ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Je te signale que tu parles de moi, j'ai toujours un plan de secours.

- Même quand…

- Toujours Blandinet, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai vraiment horreur que l'on me surprenne.

Le maudit eut l'impression que la température venait de chuter. Il avait bon être en hiver, c'était surprenant. Surtout quand la nature y était pour rien.

« Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle peut être mortellement surprise », fit un Wisely amusé. « Veux-tu prendre ce risque avec la vie d'une de tes amis ? »


	81. Chapitre 73 : Rencontre avec un autre mo

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

En italique, les paroles dans la langue maternelle de Red.

Je me serai bien volontiers donner une claque. Je termine mon chapitre et je le supprime. Du coup, j'ai dû tout le refaire. On ne saura jamais qu'elle est la meilleure version. Et moi je me suis couchée à pas d'heure pour le donner à corriger en temps et en heure. Si ce n'avait pas été la nuit, je me serais prise pour Doby dans Harry Potter et j'aurai fait en me cognant la tête contre un mur : « Méchante Rose ! Méchante Rose ! ». Parfois je n'en rate pas une.

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration (que j'ai toujours) et après j'ai oublié de le mettre sur le site. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que plus je parle, plus je vais me faire tuer ?

En espérant que je ne vais pas vous décevoir, bonne lecture :) .

* * *

**Chapitre 73 : Rencontre avec un autre monde ou le frère du Maréchal.**

« Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle peut être mortellement surprise », fit un Wisely amusé. « Veux-tu prendre ce risque avec la vie d'une de tes amis ? A près tout, ce ne sera pas la première personne à mourir pour te protéger », souffla la petite voix vicieuse. « Comment peux-tu dire les aimer et les mettre en danger ? »

- Allen, ça va ? Demanda Katarina vraiment inquiète devant l'expression du maudit.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à essayer de faire taire l'autre qui lui racontait ce qui arriverait à la rousse par sa faute. Il voulait qu'il se taise. Mais le Noé n'allait pas le laisser tranquille alors qu'il avait trouvé une faille dans l'armure du jeune homme. D'un geste maternel, la fille le prit dans se bras. Le garçon ferma les yeux. Il se sentait en sécurité comme dans les bras d'une mère ou d'une grande sœur.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe Allen. Sinon, comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Je ne peux rien faire pour toi si tu te coupes entièrement de notre famille. Parle-moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi si tu refuses de saisir la main que je te tends. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. J'ai besoin de toi pour faire une expérience. Si ça rate, l'Apocryphes viendra. Mais si ça réussit, nous gagnerons un peu de temps.

Allen ne répondit pas, il regardait bouche bé le paysage devant lui. Ils n'étaient plus en ville, ni dans la campagne. La calèche venait d'entrer dans un jardin soigneusement étudié, un paysage artificiel ayant pour but de mêler réalité et rêve. Un endroit où il n'était pas à sa place. Un endroit calme et sauvage à la fois. Enfant, avant de rencontrer le Maréchal Cross, il était déjà passé devant de grandes demeures comme celle-là, mais jamais il n'avait franchit les grilles en fer. Pour lui c'était un endroit où il ne pourrait jamais aller. Les enfants qui y jouaient vivaient dans un cocon sans se rendre compte de la misère, il n'y aura jamais sa place. En parlant (ou plutôt en arrachant des informations) à Red sur son passé, il avait compris qu'elle venait d'un endroit où elle n'avait pas à se soucier le soir de savoir si elle aurait à manger. Mais il n'avait pas comprit que sans Innocence, il n'aurait jamais osé la regarder et elle, elle ne l'aurait pas vu. La jeune fille était née dans la soie et la dentelle, lui était né dans la misère. Rien n'aurait dû les lier. Pourtant… oui, pourtant, ils étaient frère et sœur d'infortune. Ils étaient liés d'un lien indestructible.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Allen se regardait dans le miroir devant lui. Il n'avait jamais porté des vêtements aussi luxueux. C'était comme la Red qu'il avait découvert entre ses murs. Étrange. Le vilain petit canard se conduisait comme un cygne. Elle ne semblait même s'en rendre compte. On frappa à la porte et la jeune fille rentra. Sa robe noire mettait en valeur sa peur claire. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient librement sur les épaules et reflétaient la lumière du feu dans toute la pièce. Son maintien n'avait rien à envier à celui d'une princesse guerrière. Et elle avait fini par perdre ses derniers traits d'enfant. Elle avait trop vieilli en deux ans, elle avait vu et vécu trop de choses qui avaient finis par lui marquer l'âme de façon indélébile comme au fer rouge. Il se sentait le devoir de la protéger, comme si c'était sa petite sœur.

- Je vais partir, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, commença-t-il.

- Non, ne part pas.

- Pourquoi ? Je te mets en danger.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es de ma famille, de mon ordre et de mon rang. Tu es de ma famille bien plus que celle du sang. Nous sommes tous les deux du côté des perdants, consciemment, viscéralement. Et pourtant, nous espérons tous les deux de connaître la fin de cette guerre et le salut de l'humanité. Je ne connais pas ton passé et tu ne connais pas le mien. Pourtant nous sommes plus liés que des frères de sang. Nous connaissons ce qu'il y a de plus noir dans l'âme des humains et nous voulons quand même les sauver. Nous sommes de la même famille, du même devoir, du même espoir. Voilà pourquoi je serai toujours à tes côtés et pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu partes tant que tu ne feras que fuir toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite sans avoir une idée sur ce que tu dois faire.

- Quoique je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis même si c'est dans ton intérêt.

- Par amour pour les autres, tu pourrais bien provoquer la fin de l'humanité. Prends garde à ton défaut mortel. Il pourra te couter plus que tu ne peux payer. Permet-toi de souffler pendant un instant avant de reprendre ta route. Après je t'accompagnerai... mon frère, déclara-t-elle en appuyant bien soigneusement sur ce dernier mot et en regarda droit dans les yeux le blandinet.

- Tu sais que si tu commences à jouer avec mes sentiments, je vais céder et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux même si je suis contre.

- Je compte là-dessus.

- Euh… qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par « défaut mortel » ?

- Un « défaut mortel » est comme sont nom l'indique, un défaut qui peut te coûter la vie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de dictionnaire, juste d'une réponse à ma question.

- Tu ne me répondras pas même si ça me concerne ?

- Pas quand j'ai été plutôt claire.

- Tu n'as pas changé, constat le jeune homme en souriant.

- J'aurais dû ? Je l'ignorais et n'en suis nullement désolée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Toi, tu as changé. Tu as plus de répliques dans ton répertoire et tu t'apitoies moins sur ton sort. Mais dans le fond tu es encore un sale clown idéaliste.

- Et toi une sale peste nombriliste.

- Merci.

Les deux jeunes adultes éclatèrent de rire. Pour rien, juste parce que ça faisait du bien de rire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rit sans aucune raison. Et entendre l'autre rire donnait envie à l'autre de faire de même. C'était un cercle vertueux dont ils ne voulaient pas voir la fin. Ils avaient des plaies qui cicatrisaient très mal, mais rire comme ça les leur faisaient oublier, juste un instant, juste un moment, mais ça leur faisait tellement de bien. Une cloche retendit dans la demeure et ils se calmèrent un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Allen.

- L'heure du repas, répondit Katarina. Tu vas rencontrer mon oncle, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le garçon se précipiter dehors comme s'il était poursuivit pas le diable en personne.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Alors que Katarina lui donna un énième coup de pied sous la table sous prétexte qu'Allen s'était trompé de couvert, Dylan Cross parlait avec sa nièce de politique. Le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup de notion quant au comportement des femmes de la bonne société (à vrai dire, il n'a aucune référence car Red est tout sauf une référence en la matière), mais il lui semblait que les dames ne parlaient pas de ce genre de sujet. Il profita que l'attention ne soit pas trop fixée sur lui pour observer « Oncle Dydy », dixit Katarina (l'adulte ne semblait pas trop aimer ce nom, mais il ne faisait pas de commentaire, sans doute parce qu'il connaissait sa nièce (qui peut terriblement ressembler à sa grand-mère) et qu'il savait que ça ne servirait à rien). Ses cheveux n'étaient pas du roux flamboyant de son frère mais d'un brun cuivré, il était plus petit, moins beau que son frère et moins direct. Allen regardait son velouté. La discussion était assommante mais il savait que si la jeune rousse avait lancé ce sujet, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il ne l'avait jamais vu poser de questions pour rien, mais il l'avait déjà vu faire juste pour passer le temps, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il avait eut (preuve est faite qu'il est naïf, il n'a toujours pas compris que Katarina ne pose jamais une question de façon innocente). Il regardait autour de lui. Il ne se sentait pas à son aise. Certes, il avait un style de gentlemen parfaitement british qu'il aimait cultiver, mais là… là, c'était trop… c'était trop quoi. Il avait l'impression d'être un bouffon à la cour d'un roi. Il y avait tellement de règles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un mot attira son oreille. Ou plutôt un nom.

- J'ignore ce que Lord Kamelot à derrière la tête, mais je n'aime pas ça. Il a quand même déclaré la guerre aux deux derniers pays avec lesquels il a négocié. Et ce pour une question de fierté. Il peut être assez orgueilleux pour déclencher une guerre, mais j'ai comme un doute qu'il soit assez bête pour envoyer son pays dans une guerre qu'il aura du mal à gagner.

- Je crains que son job soit de déclencher des guerres, mon Oncle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? En quoi ça pourrait lui servir, s'étonna l'ainé.

- A lui ? A rien. Au Comte Millénaire ? A faire un monde de ténèbres et de désespoir.

- Il travaille pour cet espèce de Diable ? S'étonna le brun.

- En gros oui. Si tu dois participer à une réunion avec lui, fais profil bas, il n'aime pas trop papa, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, conseilla la rousse.

- Ou plutôt, il y a tellement de raisons possibles que tu ne sais pas laquelle est la bonne, ironisa l'homme. Et je fais toujours profil bas, c'est mon métier après tout de voir sans être vu.

- _Pour pouvoir tout dire à ton grand manitou_, compléta malicieusement la nièce.

Après, Allen assista à un échange silencieux. Bon, il était totalement à l'écart, un intrus au sein d'un repas familial. Mais surtout, il avait l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'énorme. Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, Red se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Il savait qu'il pouvait être aussi faux que vrai, la jeune fille était douée pour masquer ses sentiments. Contrairement à lui. Elle, elle était une manipulatrice née.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Allen descendit du train suivit par Katarina. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en noir terne. Elle n'était pas maquillée et paraissait trop pâle, un peu malade, elle avait dû rassurer Allen en lui expliquant que c'était parce qu'elle avait la peau blanche et que le noir accentuait ce fait. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Ils étaient habillés de vêtements usés, déformés par trop d'utilisations. La rousse avait grommelé pendant tout le voyage car ils avaient voyagés en troisième classe et debout vu que le sac d'artiste de blandinet prenait toute la place. Maintenant, elle s'était tue et se comportait comme une fille des quartiers pauvres qui voulait juste disparaitre et ne pas se faire remarquer. Une Red timide. C'était étrange et tellement nouveau qu'il devait souvent regarder qu'elle le suivait pour se rassurer.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda la rousse faisant sursauter le garçon.

- On va gagner de l'argent pour s'acheter de la nourriture. Tu verras c'est très facile, il suffit de s'habiller en clown et de faire des acrobaties en public et…

Allen s'arrêta de parler devant le regard de la jeune fille qui voulait clairement dire « Tu me vois faire le pitre ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Fais le tout seul. Tu peux grever, je ne m'habillerai jamais en clown. Va voir chez les grecs si j'y suis. Plutôt embrasser le Comte. Tu peux toujours rêver. Dans mes pires cauchemars peut-être, et encore j'ai des doutes. ». C'est fou tout ce qu'elle était capable de dire en un regard… et à quel point elle pouvait être effrayante, la vrai fille de son père.

- Je ferai le pitre et toi tu feras le guet ou des courses.

- Je préfère ça, fit la rouquine et Allen entendit les portes d'une prison se refermer.

* * *

**J'aime bien ce chapitre, ça a été comme sur des rouettes pour l'écrire (à part pour mon petit problème de fichiers supprimés, mais ça c'est de ma faute et indépendant de mon imagination ^^').**


	82. Chapitre 74 : l'Aurore ou continuer à av

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je tiens à dire que c'est un chapitre de transition qui a un seul but : mettre un peu de guimauve dans mon histoire. Ce n'est pas un drame et vous vous en remettrez.

Bonne lecture :)

Par contre, je vais réduire le nombre de mes parutions pour cette histoire et passer à un chapitre par mois. Désolée ! Ne me tuer pas ! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis en panne d'inspiration !

* * *

**Chapitre 74 : l'Aurore ou continuer à avancer.**

Jonathan regardait un portrait. Il avait dû payer très cher pour l'avoir, mais ça valait le coup. Certes, il avait dû s'arranger pour prendre plusieurs photos au péril de sa vie, mais maintenant c'était tout ce qui lui restait d'elle. Le peintre avait été surprit que la demoiselle n'ait pas posé pour son propre portrait mais devant l'argent il s'était tu et avait peint. Le seul problème était que ce n'était pas elle. C'était un portrait dans un médaillon comme on en faisait avant de remplacer une œuvre d'art par une photo. Et ça coûtait un bras. Il le rangea précipitament dans un tiroir quand on frappa à sa porte. Lorsqu'il lança un "entrez", une jeune femme rentra mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il voulait voir.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Fey, que me veut le Grand Intendant ? Soupira-t-il.

- R... rien, répondit la demoiselle intimidée.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- Je... je pensais que... qu'en cette heure vous voudriez peut-être un peu de réconfort... alors, je... je suis venue pour vous offrir une oreille...

C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'il cessa de l'écouter. Pourquoi toutes les femmes ne pouvaient-elles pas être comme sa belle furie ? Elle lui manquait de plus en plus cette belle rouquine au caractère de feu. La femme continuait à parler. Si elle croyait qu'il ne la voyait pas venir avec ses grands sabots, elle se trompait. Elle était trop carrée et avait trop bon caractère pour lui. Il ne voulait pas une gentille fille mais une fille avec qui vieillir sans s'en rendre compte.

- Brigitte, vous permettez que je vous appelle Brigitte -si non, tant pis, ça serait le même prix ? Vous ne remplacerez jamais Katarina. Je ne veux pas la remplacer, je veux qu'on la retrouve et je sais que Luberier, malgré son discours, ne mène aucune enquête pour chercher une trace de ma furie. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Vous non plus donc vous le savez.

- Mais qu'est qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

- L'un des pires caractères que je connaisse. Voilà ce qu'elle a et que vous n'avez pas. Elle est comme un feu. Nous pouvons le contenir mais si nous ne prenons pas garde, il nous brule et si nous voulons l'arrêter, nous devons le tuer. Elle est comme de l'air, impossible à enfermer ou à contenir. Elle est comme la terre, protectrice et douce. Elle est comme l'eau, à la surface douce et attirante mais en réalité mortellement belle. Voilà ce qu'elle est et que vous n'êtes pas. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas la remplacer. Vous pourriez même être compatible avec une Innocence, je continuerai à vous remarquer à peine. C'est elle que je vois, c'est elle que j'attends, c'est elle ma lumière dans le noir, c'est elle le vin dans mon verre, c'est elle qui m'aide à tenir. Je sais que j'aurai dû le lui dire mais que je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était important avant qu'elle ne soit plus à mes côtés. Ma seule consolation est que je lui avais dit que je l'aime. Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point. Je pensais que j'aurai tout le temps pour lui dire. Et aujourd'hui elle est portée disparue. Je sais qu'elle est vivante car sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à respirer. Le monde n'aura plus d'intérêt le jour où sa lumière arrêtera de l'éclairer. Je pourrai parler d'elle dans les six langues que je connais sans m'arrêter ou m'en lasser. Il y a tant de choses à dire sur elle. Je suis peut-être complètement fou, mais ma folie, je la dois à l'amour, alors elle est fantastique. Regardez, je vous parle de votre rivale qui vous surpasse même quand elle est absente. Je parle trop mais j'ai tellement de choses à dire. Quand elle me regarde, mon cœur tombe à l'eau. Parfois je ris à contretemps et elle me regarde sans rien comprendre, pourtant la réponse à ça est entre nous, elle et moi. Les réponses de tout ça est dans mes yeux. Je sais enfin que c'est pour elle que je vis, pour elle que je respire. Tout ce que je fais aujourd'hui c'est pour elle. C'est pour elle que je veux vivre. Avant elle, je n'étais rien, j'étais insignifiant. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre grâce à son sourire. Mais ça vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre car vous voulez ce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir. Vous ne pourrez jamais avoir mon amour, au mieux, si elle venait à mourir, vous aurez les restes d'une autre. Pourriez-vous le supporter ? J'en doute peu de personnes aiment avoir quelque chose juste parce leur concurrent a déclaré forfait. Et si vous n'essayez pas de regarder d'autres hommes, c'est ce qu'il pourrait se passer... le jour où elle rendra les armes et où je voudrai l'oublier. Mais elle aura toujours mon cœur et c'est elle qui l'a. Elle ne semble pas vouloir me le rendre donc je ne pourrai jamais le donner à une autre. C'est peut-être triste mais au moins c'est un ange perdu dans un monde trop triste pour lui qui l'a. Non, vous ne prendrez jamais la place de ma furie qui règne dans le royaume de mes sentiments.

L'homme se leva et regarda dehors. Le soleil se levait. Encore une nouvelle journée... sans elle. Elle lui manquait. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, sa douce furie. Elle pouvait être si fragile parfois. Il voudrait être avec elle mais il devait continuer à avancer sur le chemin de la vie. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il la reverrait. C'était écrit, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il avait un peu froid et le feu dans la cheminer ne le réchauffait pas malgré ses hautes flammes.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina éternua. Décidément, ce soir, elle n'arrêtait pas à croire que quelqu'un était en train de faire une biographie sur elle. Instinctivement elle pensa à Jonathan. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Pensait-il un peu à elle ? Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait un peu ? Travaillait-il ? Tant de questions dont elle ne pouvait pas avoir la réponse. Elle pouvait mettre fin à ces interrogations en rentrant... mais ça voudrait dire abandonner Allen. Elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à l'un de ses frères. Même si un certain américain lui manquait. L'idée que cette idiote de Brigitte Fey puisse tenter de s'en approcher à moins d'un continent lui donnait envie de faire un meurtre. Elle pourrait toujours s'arranger pour pouvoir dire au juge qu'elle n'avait pas tué cette pétasse de secrétaire. Oui, elle se voyait bien dire : « Ah non monsieur le juge, je le jure ! Je plaide non coupable, je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Quand je l'ai enterrée elle était bien vivante ! ». Oui, elle pourrait le dire sans aucun état d'âme. Il y avait des choses comme ça, elle pourrait le faire. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Ou si peu, vraiment un rien (c'est fou la mauvaise foi dont Red peut faire preuve parfois).

Elle regardait l'aurore. Elle espérait que pour son blondinet le soleil se levait également. Qu'au moins ils puissent partager ça même si ce n'était pas côte à côte, c'était mieux que rien. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait continuer à avancer même si elle était déprimée. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle avait encore quelque chose à faire avant d'avoir enfin le droit de baisser las bras. Elle avait un peu froid et sa couverture de laine ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer malgré le faite qu'elle la resserrait sur elle. Ce soir ils dormiraient dans une auberge, elle en avait marre de coucher dans un coin d'une étable sur le la paille et de s'endormir avec une odeur de purin dans le nez. Elle voulait bien se sacrifier mais elle était de la haute bourgeoisie, elle ne supporterait pas ces conditions si elle pouvait les éviter. Un oiseau chanta. Et elle sourit.

- Que va-ton faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda une voix.

- Comme hier, tu vas faire le clown et moi surveiller les alentours puis nous irons dormir. Mais dans une auberge aujourd'hui, je refuse de passer une autre nuit ailleurs que dans un lit.

- Ça va couter de l'argent.

- Mon cher Allen, ce n'est parce que tu as juré à je ne sais qui de traverser tous les ronciers de la Terre que je dois faire de même.

- Je ne vais pas dans les ronces, je ne suis pas cinglé quand même.

- C'était une image, soupira la jeune rousse.

- Les images, ça ne m'amusaient même pas quand j'étais petit, alors maintenant.

- Est-ce moi ou tu viens de faire de un sarcasme ?

- ...

- C'est bien, demain je t'apprendrai l'art de dire non, le félicita Red. Mais avant je veux un vrai repas.

Le maudit soupira, il était bien parti avec une famille pareille. Mais la rouquine avait raison. Hier, ils avaient mangé un assortiment de racines, de graines et de plantes qu'elle avait trouvé dans les alentours. Crue, sans assaisonnement, cette nourriture n'était pas très gouteuse même si, étrangement, elle avait été très nourrissante. Malgré le jour qui se levait et leur habitude depuis quelques temps, Katarina ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Elle était assise à l'écart, ses bras noués autour de ses jambes repliées et le menton sur ses genoux. Sa robe s'étalait autour d'elle comme une fleure aux pétales fripés. En cet instant, elle ressemblait à une adolescente, la femme en devenir qu'elle était et non à une combattante dont le destin était écrit par des forces qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Elle lui sourit.

- On ne va quand même pas prendre racine ici, fit-elle.

Le blandinet secoua la tête dépité. C'était elle qui n'était pas prête (pour une fois) et c'était elle qui trouvait qu'ils trainaient et qu'ils devaient partir (pourrai-je lui signaler qu'elle était réveillée avant lui ?)

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Allen rentra dans l'auberge. Il venait de passer sa journée à faire des acrobaties et il aurait aimé dormir un peu. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de sa compagne de route. Un mouvement de foule lui donna vue sur une petite table poussée dans un coin contre un mur. Une femme seule était assise son visage caché par le capuchon de sa pèlerine noire. Deux hommes saouls l'entouraient. Ils parlaient fort et vu les joues enflammées des autres femmes, qui étaient à portée d'oreille de ce qu'ils disaient, ce n'était pas des paroles qu'on pouvait dire à une dame quelque soit son rang. Il ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait, mais l'un des hommes se mirent à la menacer de son index. Un des hommes approcha sa main de la capuche, mais avant de pouvoir l'atteindre sa main fut attrapée par la femme d'un geste rapide et si fluide que le blandinet l'avait à peine vue. Le visage de l'homme se tordit et il se mit à regarder celle à qui il avait mal parlé d'une drôle de façon. Allen vit les lèvres de la femme bouger et les hommes élevèrent la voix. Le brouhaha empêchait les paroles d'aller jusqu'au maudit, mais il entendit parfaitement un craquement et le cri qui suivit. Le silence se fit et tout le monde regardaient les trois personnes. Ou plutôt regardaient les deux hommes qui partirent sans demander leur reste alors que l'un d'entre eux serrait sa main contre sa poitrine et la personne encapuchonnée. Le sourire de la femme lui était familier et lui permit de la reconnaître. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- J'admire ta façon de dire non, ma chère « sœur ».

- Que voulais-tu que je face, mon « frère » ? Demanda Red. Que je laisse ses malotrus me dire des obscénités et espérer mes faveurs qu'ils voulaient m'arracher ? Au moins comme ça ils sauront que même une femme peut se défendre. Au fait as-tu pris une chambre ?

- Quel est le rapport avec ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Il n'y en a pas. As-tu pris une chance ?

- Non, j'aurai dû ?

- Ce n'était pas la peine j'en ai pris une avec un _seul_ lit.

- Je te signale que l'on est deux.

- Tu dormiras par terre en travers de la porte car tu es un gentleman et que si un intrus rentre c'est toi qu'il piétinera, déclara la rousse.

- J'en rêvais, ironisa le maudit.

- C'est pour ça que je te permets d'accomplir ce souhait.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'ai finis mon chapitre de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous a plut.**


	83. Chapitre 75 : Comment être discret quand

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortis de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteure :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Je me suis retrouvée devant une feuille blanche sans savoir quoi écrire dessus. C'est assez problématique. Je crains fort que je risque d'écrire des chapitres assez courts pour éviter de faire comme la dernière fois et vous laissez en plan pendant plusieurs semaines.

J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop. Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir mais je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Et puis c'est moi l'auteur, ce que je fais fait force. Même si...

* BOUM *

QUI M'A ENVOYÉ CETTE TOMATE ?! Ce n'est pas ma faute, je fais ce que je peux, j'ai une autre histoire à côté, je ne peux pas tout faire, même si j'essaye. Je fais ce que je peux.

Merci d'avoir lu cette justification c'était sympa.

Merci à Baella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

En italique, c'est quand Katarina parle dans sa langue maternelle.

* * *

**Chapitre 75 : Comment être discret quand on est au centre de l'attention ? Demandez à Allen ou « Je ne sais pas s'il existe mais Dieu doit vraiment m'en vouloir ».**

C'est Allen qui avait payé la chambre pendant que Katarina l'attendait hors de la ville. C'était plus prudent surtout que les deux hommes de la veille avait juré (attention je cite) « de faire payer leur humiliation à cette petite putain ». Comme la rousse n'avait pas trop envie d'éviter ces ennuis, le blandinet avait dû lui promettre du chocolat pour qu'elle file l'attendre discrètement. Après ils avaient repris leur route. Bien entendu, ils avaient fini par arriver à un marché où Allen avait absolument tenu à faire un numéros de clown malgré les grommellements de son amie. C'est ici que nous les retrouvons. Ou plutôt où nous pouvons voir Katarina se faire toute petite car elle a repéré des personnes assez louches que son instinct lui murmure d'éviter si elle veut ne pas avoir de Noé aux trousses pour compliquer son plan. Son plan si génial qu'elle n'était même pas sure qu'il fonctionne. Après tout, elle essayait de pécher un poisson qui avait quelques siècles derrière lui. Au soulagement de la jeune fille, Allen arrêta son numéro avant qu'il n'y ait un accident. Mais la jeune fille nota qu'il semblait pressé de partir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il pouvait passer toute la journée à faire le mariole. Il devait y avoir un truc qui le faisait se presser ainsi. Peut-être que lui aussi avait repérer les gens louches, mais elle avait comme un doute. L'œil du maudit ne s'était pas activé. Et pourtant...

Elle sentit la secousse venant du sol et tomba par terre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever avant que des akumas géants n'apparaissent. Avant qu'elle ait put faire le moindre geste, l'un avait avalé une fillette et Allen. Elle se releva, prête à faire ce qu'il fallait pour les sortir de là quand toutes les créatures explosèrent. Le blandinet déposa l'enfant et s'enfuit. Sur le coup la Rousse le trouva culotté de la laisser en plan comme ça avant de voir Kanda et Johnny. Un seul mot pour définir la situation. Me***. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard, mais elle aurait préféré que ça arrive plutôt tard. Dommage qu'on ne lui demande pas son avis. Maintenant, elle devait le retrouver dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Inutile de dire ce qu'elle était en train de penser, il suffit juste de constater que ça ferait rougir un convoi de marins pour saisir l'idée.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red courrait. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? On ne pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et elle était seule dans la rue sans argent. Elle n'aimait pas le noir. D'ailleurs, quand c'était une nuit sans lune où étoile, elle laissait toujours une lumière allumée. Le noir lui rappelait trop les cachots de la Congrégation. Trop de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'elle y soit à l'aise. Si les Noé savaient que pour lui faire peur il suffisait de l'enfermer dans le noir, ils se marreraient. Elle avait dix-sept ans, était une exorciste et avait peur d'être seule dans l'obscurité. D'un autre côté, enfant, lorsque son père n'était pas là et avant qu'elle soit une compatible, elle avait régulièrement passé des journées entières enfermées dans le noir avec pour seule compagnie des rats, pendant deux ans. N'importe qui en serait au même point à sa place. Mais ce n'était pas le problème de maintenant. Le problème était qu'elle avait perdu Allen. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si... non, impossible. Jamais ça ne se produirait. Mais... Elle savait que c'était possible. Que le Quatorzième pouvait prendre le pas sur Allen. Dans ce cas-là, elle ferait ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle connaissait son devoir et ses obligations. De plus, elle avait besoin d'avoir l'un de ces types sous la main. Sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne pourrait pas remplir son rôle. Son rôle. Sur le coup, elle avait été trop choquée pour être autre chose que résignée. Son rôle.

Hevlaska avait été claire sur ce point. C'était sa tâche. Son devoir dans cette guerre. Même si elle le lui avoué à contrecœur. Pour ça, elle était partie de la Congrégation. Elle avait fait croire à sa mort. Elle faisait souffrir la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde. Sa petite sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devenait ? La jeune fille ne le savait pas. Elle savait que ni Cloud ni Jonathan la laisseraient être maltraitée. Et il y avait Sokaro. Oui, Alice était entre de bonnes mains. Au moins, ça elle pouvait en être sure et certaine.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Alice regardait le ciel en câlinant Cheshire. Elle repensait à la promesse que sa sœur lui avait faite. « Toujours sœurs. C'est une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesses ». En y repensant, elle avait envie de crier « Menteuse ». Comme pouvait-elle l'avoir laissée seule ? Elle était seule maintenant. Lorsqu'elle croisait Lenalee, elle voyait bien que la Chinoise ne voyait plus Alice mais Katarina. Elle savait bien que si Jonathan restait ici, c'était parce qu'elle était la sœur de Red. Il n'y avait que Cloud Nine qui veillait sur elle car elle était la fille de Marian Cross (alors que l'enfant ne l'avait jamais vu). Son Maître qui restait avec elle pour elle-même et non une absente ou un disparu. Son chat miaula, il lui disait que lui aussi était là pour elle. Elle eut un petit rire triste. Il pleuvait dehors, alors elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Sa sœur lui avait dit une fois « Dieu est dans la pluie ». Les gouttes fraiches tombèrent sur sa peau lui retirant sa tristesse et ne lui laissait que de la joie de vivre ce moment.

Katarina avait raison. Dieu parlait à ceux qui avaient le cœur lourd avec de la pluie. Alice espérait que où qu'elle soit, sa Grande Sœur aussi avait le droit à un peu de pluie.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina regardait une boussole. Ce n'était pas une boussole comme les autres. Non, celle-là était blanche avec des reflets d'un beau vert. Ce n'était pas sa couleur qui la rendait spéciale. En réalité, c'était un morceau de Vérité. Sous cette forme la, son arme lui permettait de trouver d'autres Innocences. Il y en avait deux. Dans la même direction. Elle mettrait sa main à couper que Kanda avait fini par mettre la main sur le blandinet. C'était couru d'avance. Elle avançait donc en sachant qui elle allait trouver. Enfin, qui elle espérait trouver. Si elle se trompait, elle aurait de sérieux ennuis.

Maintenant la nuit était tombée. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle finit par arriver devant un hôtel. Kanda faisait le guet devant et sa boussole lui indiquait que l'autre compatible était à l'intérieur. En espérant qu'il ne la remarquera pas tout de suite, elle rentra à l'intérieur. Elle avait de la chance, quelqu'un qui arrivait faisait une diversion. Elle nota qu'offrir des fleurs à cette pauvre victime qui lui servait de diversion. En continuant à suivre les indications de sa « boussole », elle monta l'escalier. Devant la porte de la chambre où il avait Allen, elle hésita et frappa. Johnny devait ignorer qu'elle était censée être morte. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal et devait lui éviter des explications. Elle s'assura que son capuchon dissimulait toujours ses traits et elle rentra après avoir frappé.

- Salut, lança-t-elle au scientifique.

- Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed ! Lui répondit-il enthousiasme par l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais quelque part en mission pour quelques années. Je suis rentrée et j'ai appris pour Allen. J'ai décidé d'essayer de l'aider.

La rousse avait conscience qu'il s'agissait que de la moitié de la vérité, mais elle savait que le scientifique n'aurait pas compris. D'ailleurs, l'homme se semblait toujours pas avoir réalisé que quand elle disait ce qu'elle avait en tête, soit elle ne disait pas tout, soit c'était un mensonge. Tant mieux, ce n'était pas plus mal, ça l'arrangeait. Elle regarda le blandinet qui ne se réveillait pas.

- _Je ne sais pas s'il existe mais Dieu doit vraiment m'en vouloir._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par se réveiller.

La demoiselle adressa à son ami un sourire confiant. Elle était heureuse que Johnny soit aussi naïf et que surtout, il ne parle pas cette langue. Elle avait dit ça car elle voulait qu'Allen lui raconte ce qui c'était passé et qu'ils reprennent la route, mais là, ce n'était pas possible.

* * *

**Il n'y a pas à dire, Red a l'aire vachement manipulatrice dans ce chapitre, on voit bien qui est son père. Le pire c'est que ça ne me fait même pas honte.**

**Pour être franche, j'adore jouer avec les différentes facettes de Katarina. C'est ça qui la rend intéressante, je trouve.**

**En tout cas, à la revoyure tout le monde !**


	84. Chapitre 76 : Papotipapota sur un amour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina, Alice, Jonathan et Épiphanie-Angélique.

**Note de l'auteur :** dans les parenthèses ce sont mes petites remarques comme d'habitude.

Il y a des spoils, mais ça, c'est un rappel.

Même si elle en a pas l'air (elle n'en a pas la musique non plus. Oui ce jeu de mort est pourri, je sors), cette histoire est sérieuse. Enfin, au départ elle l'était. Maintenant, j'ai comme un doute.

Inutile de dire que même si j'ai du mal à écrire Red depuis quelques mois, j'ai eu la forme pour ce chapitre, comme en témoigne le titre.

* * *

**Chapitre 76 : Papoti-papota sur un amour peut-être pas si fini que ça ou le retour des parenthèses infernales, MOUAHAHAHAH !**

Katarina ne savait pas quoi faire. A vrai dire, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait même pas l'ombre d'un plan. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devrait faire si ce n'était pas Allen qui se réveillait. Si le Quatorzième avait pris la place de son ami (c'est sûr que ça serait dommage (oui, c'est bien le retour de mes commentaires, ils m'avaient manquée, pas à vous ?)). Comment réagir en face d'une personne dont elle ne savait rien ? Comment prévoir les réactions d'un être qui n'avait pas hésité à trahir sa propre famille ? Impossible à dire. Elle avait besoin d'un plan et ce n'était pas en regardant Allen dormir qu'elle allait trouver une idée (c'est pour ça qu'elle regarde le blandinet pioncer).

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kanda? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

- Rien, répondit-elle un peu trop vite. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Kanda, Johnny. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce qu'il se refermait dès que je parlais de toi.

La rousse haussa un sourcil, Kanda peut s'ouvrir à quelqu'un ? (C'est vrai que si ça arrivait, la guerre n'existera plus sur cette planète et dans la galaxie). Elle voulait bien croire à tout, même aux miracles, mais il y avait une limite quand même.

- Enfin, plus que d'habitude, se corrigea le scientifique.

- Rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, fit la jeune femme avec un coût amer dans la bouche. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Ce n'était tout à fait vrai, mais ce n'était pas faux nous plus. Lorsqu'il pouvait avoir quelque chose de durable entre les deux, il y avait les démons de Kanda et après... et après, il y a eu Jonathan qu'elle avait suivit pour apprendre à maitriser son don qui lui pourrissait la vie (au moins, elle ne risque pas de s'ennuyer, on dit merci qui ? (Non, la réponse ce n'est pas « merci mon chien ». (Qu'est-ce qu'une parenthèse infernale ? Vous voulez le savoir, hein ? Pas je ne vous le dirai pas. En fait, c'est quand je pars en live comme ça et que ça fini pas tout un tas de parenthèse qui se suivent. (C'est infernal parce qu'une fois que je suis partie, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter. (Comment ça vous n'en avez rien à faire de ma vie et que vous êtes là pour lire l'histoire ? Je suis l'auteure, ce que je dis est important. Enfin, presque.)))))). Bon, où en étais-je dans l'histoire ? (Admirez bien ce moment car pour la première fois (enfin, je crois), je parle hors des parenthèses) A oui, j'y suis. Allen était devenu un piranha et le Comte faisait un ballet en tutu rose à étoile verte. C'est ça ? Non ? Je savais bien que je n'aurai pas dû boire un verre de rhum. (Si, je n'en ai bu qu'un, rien que l'odeur de cet alcool suffit à me rendre ivre.) Je crois que je me suis un peu perdue. J'en étais où ? J'ai retrouvé.)

- Pourtant, j'ai cru.

- Son cœur était déjà pris, il n'y avait pas de place pour moi.

- Et maintenant, vous pouvez recommencer tout à...

- Non, maintenant, c'est mon cœur qui est pris par un autre. Nous ne pouvons pas.

- Depuis quand ne pas pouvoir t'empêche que faire quelque chose ?

- Johnny... Tu es un bon ami. Vraiment, fidèle, discret, serviable, prêt à tout pour les autres. Mais comment pourrai-je faire à un homme ce que Kanda m'a fait ?

Le silence s'installait (mon ami qui accompagne souvent mes blagues). Allen dormait toujours et Red craignait ce qui pouvait se produire si elle lançait un sort pour le tirer de l'inconscience. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien le changer en lapin. Si elle maitrisait ses pouvoirs, mais elle n'avait jamais tenté de lancer ce type de sort. Même si il y avait un risque de plus en plus important que ce soit le Quatorzième qui se réveille et non Allen, elle n'avait pas très envie de rater son coup et qu'il en paye le prix. Elle, elle s'en remettrait. Mais lui, ça dépendait de ce qui arrivera (c'est sûr que s'il devient un lapin et qu'il ne peut plus que manger des carottes, il ne sera pas content le petit maudit). Et son grimoire qui était à la « Maison ». Elle ne pouvait même pas jeter un coup d'œil dedans (pauvre petite, elle doit se servir de sa mémoire).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Alice fouillait dans la chambre de sa sœur. Oui, on était en plein milieu de la nuit, mais c'est justement à cette heure qu'on arrêtait de la surveiller. Elle avait sept ans, elle n'était plus une gamine, elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule. Mais surtout, elle connaissait sa grande sœur. Katarina avait toujours un plan. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir prévu sa propre mort. Elle avait forcément laissé quelque chose pour Alice. Une lettre, un morceau de tissu, une carte à jouer, un livre, une paire de lunette... Connaissant sa sœur, ça pouvait être n'importe quoi (on se croirait dans Pirates des Caraïbes avec les « Pièces » des Seigneurs pirates). Mais elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide. Jonathan lui fera la morale (il s'est mis dans la tête de surveiller son éducation, il n'a pas compris que c'était une cause perdue tout comme tout Cross qui se respecte), la Maréchal Cloud connaissait mal Katarina, Lenalee ne demandait que ça mais elle risquait de se changer en fontaine (pour changer), Lavi est un lapin crétin, Tiedoll, elle n'avait pas envie d'essayer et son Maitre lui dirait que sa sœur ne comptait pas disparaître donc elle ne devait pas avoir prévu un dernier message (par contre elle a prévu un testament). Devoir fouiner en pleine nuit au lieu de dormir. Merci con**** de Luberier qui avait décidé de la tenir à l'œil. À croire qu'il se méfiait d'elle, pauvre petite orpheline fragilisée par la disparition de sa Grande sœur adorée, innocente comme l'agneau qui vient de naitre... enfin presque. En tout cas, elle n'était qu'une petite fille. Que pouvait-elle faire qui risque de déranger les adultes ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était de nature espiègle (ou qu'elle encourage Komui à faire des Komulin juste pour se marrer).

Elle ouvrit une malle. Son contenu était assez bizarre. Il y avait une dagues, des feuilles et fleurs séchées, des crèmes étranges, des bijoux avec des symboles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. À côté de toutes ces choses, les carnets ne paraissaient pas à leur place, c'était tellement normal d'en voir. Elle en prit un et le feuilleta. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais, ni aucune langue qu'on employait en général. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre de quel langage il s'agissait. C'était la langue natale de son père et de sa sœur. Katarina la lui avait apprise mais l'enfant ne l'utilisait pas tous les jours. Il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir le lire. En tout cas, ça avait l'air d'un journal intime (si seulement elle savait cette pauvre petite).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina sorti son carnet et commença à écrire dedans. Elle avait pris cette habitude durant son voyage initiatique au monde de la magie. C'était le témoignage qu'elle lèguera à son enfant, comme sa mère avant elle, comme sa grand-mère, comme son arrière-grand-mère, comme son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, comme son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, comme son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père (et non, il n'y a pas que des femmes dans cette famille mine de rien) et comme tous les sorciers de sa lignée. Tout mettre dedans était la règle. Ses questions, ses doutes, ses réponses, son expérience, sa vie. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était là aujourd'hui.

- Oh, Red ! Tu écris dans un journal intime ! C'est drôle de te voir faire quelque chose que font toutes les jeunes filles de ton âge.

- Johnny... Je peux te confier un secret ?

- Oui, bien sur, répondit enthousiasme le scientifique.

- Ce n'est pas un journal intime... C'est un Livre des Ombres.

* * *

**Et coupez ! C'est dans la boite !**

**Et oui, je fais peut-être des chapitres un peu plus courts qu'avant, mais j'arrive à en poster au moins un par mois, c'est mieux qu'avant, non ? Je parle pas de quand j'étais inspirée, mais quand je n'ai pas posté pendant plusieurs mois. C'est ce moment là qu'il faut se souvenir. Pas de l'avant. Et puis, vous n'allez pas m'en faire une maladie si je retourne à la longueur des chapitres du début de Red.**

**Non ! Ne me priver pas de chocolat ! Ne me lancer pas de tomates ! **

*** S'enfuie en courant ***


End file.
